


Overboard (Junhwan Angst)

by only_iKON7



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:47:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 170,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22067899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/only_iKON7/pseuds/only_iKON7
Relationships: Goo Junhoe/Kim Jinhwan, Goo Junhoe/Kim Jiwon | Bobby, Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan
Comments: 22
Kudos: 40





	1. The Encounter

Chapter 1: The Encounter

It's almost 12:04am when Junhoe checked the time through the monitor. He tightened his grip on the wheel and stepped on the accelerator a little harder. He didn't know where to go but he just wanted to be as far as possible from all that's hurting him. His mind was completely blank at the moment. Hurt was creeping inside him. Tears started welling up. He wanted to scream. He wanted to escape. He just wanted all the pain in his chest to be gone.

He was entering Dadaepo as what the GPS told him when he realized he was already in Busan. He went looking for some place to drink. He needed something to knock him off, so he could just not wake up from all these bullshits he is experiencing right now. This is just too much for him. He saw a stall bar just before he pulled over to the side of the main road. Cold breeze welcomed his sensitive skin and the sound of the waves echoed in his ears. He breathed heavily before closing his front door. Although it's almost the end of winter and start of spring, he was only wearing a white shirt with his black coat, ripped jeans, and black sneakers. He put his black cap on his head trying not to meet anyone's face because of his puffy eyes. Leaving his phone in the car, he headed inside the stall bar, ordered food and Soju. There were not so many customers around since it's already past 1am.

One bottle, two bottles, three, four, and now he's halfway his 5th bottle of Soju. Unfortunately, the alcohol was nowhere near knocking him off anytime soon. _'Shit! Why am I not feeling drunk?'_ He murmured to himself. Surrendering to the alcohol, he billed out after finishing his last shot. He decided to walk to the beach. The sound of the rushing waves seems like hypnotizing him to go further the water. When he was standing right in front of the waves almost reaching his sneakers, he started to cry. Silent tears grew to sobs and a loud cry accompanied the gust of the wind.

"AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!" Finally came out of his mouth. He screamed at the top of his lungs hoping this could help his sanity. 

"WHYYYY?!!!!!!!!!!!" He continued while punching his chest so hard someone could actually hear it. After few seconds of sobbing, his feet walked their way to the water. The waves met his sneakers, his ankle, and now he's almost half way submerged the water. He had only one thing left in mind – he wanted to die. The pain was just too much for him to handle anymore. There's no reason to go on living. His life was a fucking mess.

He took a deep breath and finally closed his eyes. He felt his body became lighter, like floating in the air. Memories are flashing in his head. Memories of...Bobby – Bobby smiling at him with his cutest bunny teeth ever, Bobby rolling out laughing at him when he tripped and smudged his ice cream on his face, Bobby secretly kissing him when they're out on public. Everything was just about Bobby. His world was Bobby. But now that his world is no longer fighting for him, it brought him to this state. Escaping reality. He was ready to let go. Everything went pitch black.

"Hey! Hey! Wake up! Oh my god. Is he dead? Ya!!! Wake up!!" Junhoe heard a voice. ' _Am I dead? Is someone calling me?'_ A little voice talking in his head.

"Help!! Oh god. Wake up!! Don't die on me!!" A panicked voice slowly became clearer in his ear. He could feel pressure on his chest. Someone was pumping it hard. He then felt a hand cupping his face and fingers pinching his nose. _'what the f—'_ His subconscious uttered. Then he felt warm plump lips against his open mouth trying to give him some air. When he tried to breathe, he coughed so hard. He felt like he needed to catch his breath. He spit some water on his side, tried to cough out the water choking him in his throat.

"Oh my god! Thank you! Are you okay?!" This strange voice he kept hearing bothered him. When he opened his eyes, he's now sitting on the shore with someone holding him on his shoulder while patting his back. After seconds of catching his breath, he finally turned to the small figure holding him.

It was dark, he couldn't clearly see who it was. But he could say this guy has white skin because he could see him shining through the light behind him.

"Who are you?" His voice came out a little hoarse than usual, maybe because he hadn't fully recover yet.

"Ya! What are you thinking! You're trying to kill yourself!" The small guy yelled at him with so much concerned in his tone.

"You saved me?" He asked.

"If I hadn't been here you're probably be dead right now." The guy sighed in relief and finally sit back with his butt on the sand brushing his soaked hair with his fingers and pressing his chest like trying to calm his self.

"Why?" Junhoe asked with irritation while giving the other his death glare. The other guy looked at him with confusion.

"What do you mean why?"

"I said why did you save me?" Then he decided to stand up. The other guy immediately followed.

As expected, Junhoe's taller than him and obviously much manly than him. The guy in front of him looks like a high schooler.

"I saw you went to the water and when I noticed you're not coming back up, I couldn't help but save you." He explained.

"WHY?!!" Junhoe exploded. The small guy was in shock. You could see his lips parted ways a little.

"Why did you save me?! Why?!" Junhoe continued when he got no response.

"I'm sorry, but you're being rude right now. You should be thanking me rather than yelling at me." Though surprised and confused, the small guy stayed calm.

"Don't you get it?! I was trying to kill myself! But you ruined everything!"

"Even if you had all the problems in the world, killing yourself is not the answer. That's being coward!" The other guy finally raised his voice at Junhoe.

"Why do you care?! And you don't know anything! You have NO right to lecture me like that!" Junhoe tried to walk away. The other guy rushed at him trying to grab him thinking that he might go to the water again.

"Wait! Don't kill yourself please!"

Junhoe suddenly stopped and turned to him making the guy almost bumped his chest. He's really small compared to him. The other guy took a step backward.

"If I want to kill myself again is not your fucking business!" Turning his back from the person who saved his life, he was full of irritation. He was a few steps when he stopped at what the other guy yelled at him.

"If you want to cry more, you can cry all you want! You can scream as loud as you can! I may not know what you're going through, but I know that everything will be alright one day! You don't need to kill yourself like that! Even if you feel like no one's there for you, life should not end because of that! Just cry instead! Cry all you want!" Junhoe clenched his fist. All the pain came rushing again after hearing those words from a stranger.

He could feel his vision become blurry because of the tears forming once more. He's now silent sobbing when the stranger put a coat around him. The action strangely weakened his knees which made him collapse on the sand again. He could feel a hand tapping behind him. There, he cried and cried, and cried.

(next day)

Junhoe was trying to open his eyes only to be welcomed by an unfamiliar ceiling. He looked around and he had no single idea where he was. When he tried to move, he felt a towel on his forehead. He positioned his head on the headboard and wondered why he's in a strange room. He also noticed he's not wearing his own clothes – a white shirt and floral short. ' _This doesn't look like a hospital room. Where am I?_ ' His head was still feeling a little dizzy when a familiar figure entered the room with what looks like a tray of food.

"Hi. How are you feeling?" He was greeted with a sweet smile. ' _Who is he?_ ' He asked himself trying to remember who the guy was.

"Where am I? Why am I here? Who are you?" Junhoe asked simultaneously. The other guy just smiled before putting down the tray on the small table beside the bed. He then sit on the bedside looking at him.

"You look like all fine now greeting me with so many questions."

"What happened?" Seems like the memory of last night hadn't visited Junhoe's mind yet.

"You passed out. And I don't know where you live so I just brought you here. You were also burning with fever so..." The guy offered him a glass of drink. Junhoe just nodded while drinking the milk handed to him. He's not a fan of milk but he really needed something because his throat felt so dry.

"My name is Jinhwan. And you are...?"

"Junhoe." It's the only word he said. Jinhwan leaned slowly raising his right hand and attempted to touch his forehead. Junhoe gave him a confused look and held him on his wrist before his hand could land to where it was headed. Junhoe was a kind of guy who hates anyone touching him. One person could only touch him – Bobby.

"What are you doing?" "I am checking if you still have a fever." Jinhwan smiled and let his left hand feel Junhoe's forehead. The soft hand gave him shivers. He was not sure why he felt that, maybe he was not used to anyone touching him, not even his sister.

"Gladly your fever's gone now. Eat your breakfast. If you need anything I'm just in the swimming gym right beside the house." He then got the small basin with water and towel. He was about to reach for the door when Junhoe spoke. "W-what happened last night?"

Jinhwan hesitated before turning his head to answer Junhoe with a smile. "You passed out because you're too drunk. You can stay here until you feel better." Jinhwan smiled again before finally leaving Junhoe alone in the room.

 _'It's okay Jinhwan. Some people sometimes forget bad events in their life. Letting him remember about trying to kill himself might endanger him again.'_ Jinhwan talked to himself in the mirror before he decided to get ready for his swimming class.


	2. New Life

Chapter 2: New Life

"Okay very good Raon-ah. If you practice your paddle properly, I can teach you some basic strokes." Jinhwan said to one of his student. "Teacher, teacher! Look! I swim from there to here!" Another student of his excitedly told him pointing from one corner of the pool to another. "Wow! Very good Hanbyul-ah! If you keep practicing, we will try removing your floater and see if you can swim without anything to support you." Jinhwan patted her head as gesture of praise. "Nae!!" Hanbyul said and swam to the other side again.

Jinhwan was a private swimming instructor. He was so fond of kids and he's also a former swimmer back on his college days. He decided to pursue his passion through teaching kids. He invested to open up his own swimming gym and took private classes. His class ranged from two to 4 students every session twice a week.

Junhoe finally got up and went outside. The beautiful scenery was worth his energy to go outdoor. That's when he realized, it's a beach house. The bright sun reflected on the sea was so breathtaking. Everything was so refreshing for Junhoe. So, he closed his eyes feeling the new ambiance that's surrounding him. Unlike the busy and loud city, he found healing here knowing it's just his first morning in the new dwelling. His vision roamed the entire view and saw some people enjoying the beach, kids playing on the sand. When he turned to his left, he saw the place Jinhwan mentioned earlier – a swimming gym.

He walked towards the place and hesitated to come in at first. When he heard some little voices laughing and playfully calling out Jinhwan's name, he waited outside. He peaked a little only to see how cute the kids were and... Jinhwan. As he repeatedly attended the kids, he was also observing how good Jinhwan was with them. Unconsciously, he once again found comfort just by watching them playing in the pool. At first, Jinhwan was more of an intimidating guy but he couldn't deny how pretty he was. He's even more pretty than those average girls in Seoul. He smirked on the thought and this scenario before his eyes also told him that Jinhwan was a nice guy. People being good with kids were usually kind people, right?

"So next week, I'll meet you again. Okay? You both did really good today. I'm so proud of you." Jinhwan said to his students and gave each of them a warm hug. "Goodbye Teacher Nani!" The two kids bowed before going out with their parents. Jinhwan was now picking up their swimming stuff when he saw Junhoe standing at the door, both hands in the pockets of his floral short. "Hi. Do you need anything?" He greeted him with a smile, continuing what he's doing. "You're a swimming teacher? I thought you're still a student."

"What?" Jinhwan burst with laughter. "Can't blame you though. I get that a lot. I look younger than my age." Jinhwan turned to smile on him. "Oh yeah? So how old are you? I-if... you don't mind me asking." Junhoe sounded a little defensive. It might be rude for him to ask that. "I was born '94. And you?" Junhoe's eyes widened after hearing Jinhwan's confession. "Y-you're... 3 years older than me?" "Oh, you're a dongsaeng. You should be calling me, Hyung then." Jinhwan teased him. But he was also being serious since he was very much sensitive when it comes to younger people being formal to him. "I can just call you Jinhwan-ssi." Junhoe offered. He's not yet comfortable calling the stranger hyung too. "Okay. Hyung or Jinhwan-ssi is fine."

They are now headed back in the house. "Do you want to come with me?" Jinhwan asked him. "Where?" The older put his things in the storage room first before speaking again. "To the market. I'll buy ingredients for our dinner later." Jinhwan reached for some keys and his wallet. "Come on. I'll stray you around." Junhoe went after Jinhwan.

The market was unexpectedly just walking distance from Jinhwan's house. They were almost in the market when Jinhwan broke their silence. "Just ask." Junhoe was confused with his words. "What?"

JH: "I know you want to ask something. What is it?"

JN: "A-are you living alone? I haven't seen anyone entering your house."

JH: "Yes. My parents are in Jeju. So, I'm currently living here alone."

JN: "O-okay."

JH: "Is that it? You're not going to ask me anything?"

Jinhwan stopped and faced him, smiling. Junhoe avoided eye contact with him because he's feeling weird looking at a stranger's eyes.

JN: "W-why aren't you asking me?"

JH: "Ask you what?"

JN: "About me. You don't know me. Isn't it normal for you to ask a stranger about who he is?"

JH: "I know you now. You're Junhoe." Junhoe finally turned to face him only to see that pretty smile again.

JN: "No. Not that. You only know my name. Why aren't you asking about me? Where I came from? Why am I here? – Those kinds of questions. Aren't you scared of me? I might be a bad guy."

Jinhwan chuckled. He knew he wanted to interrogate the younger. But this time he wanted to understand the latter first.

JH: "Not asking you doesn't mean I'm not scared. But you, saying these things to me, also proved me that you're not a bad guy."

JN: "What do you mean?"

JH: "Honestly, I wanted to ask you some basic information to at least have some background about you. But I also wanted to try to fill in your shoe. I know there might be some personal reasons why you ended up here. And I don't want to pry. I don't want to ask you those things and force you to give me answers just because I let you in my house. I know, if you're ready to tell me, then you can do it anytime. But if you can't bring yourself to tell a stranger about it, I don't mind. Really. You don't have to tell me. You know, not all stories are meant to be told."

Junhoe felt warm with Jinhwan's words. He didn't expect a stranger to be this understanding of what he's going through right now. He looked down before responding.

JN: "I'm sorry. Thank you for understanding. And..."

JH: "And what?"

JN: "C-can I s-stay here for a few days? O-or just a week? I-if it's not too much to ask. I know it's too--"

JH: "Sure!"

Jinhwan didn't let Junhoe finish his sentence before answering back.

JN: "Really?"

JH: "I told you. You can stay until you feel better and by that, I didn't only mean about your fever. You can stay until you're ready to go back home."

Jinhwan smiled at him. Junhoe was amazed of how kind Jinhwan was to him – a total stranger.

Jinhwan grabbed him on his wrist to his surprise and maneuvered him inside the market. No one has ever grabbed him or touch him except Bobby. Instead of irritation and hate, he didn't feel any of that when this stranger touched him. He was still looking at Jinhwan's hand grabbing him and to his disbelief he didn't mind or pulled out his arm. He just thought he'll be rude if he does that to the guy who's letting him stay in his house without any questions asked.

"Oh god. That was hilarious!" Jinhwan almost tear up with so much laughter and put their basket on the kitchen table. Junhoe unconsciously pouted. Jinhwan had been laughing at him on their way back. "That kid is annoying." Junhoe complained while helping Jinhwan taking out the vegetables they bought. "He laughed at your face after smudging the ice cream on your butt!" Jinhwan held on his hurting stomach because of too much laughter. "Aaah, stop it Jinhwan-ssi. It was so embarrassing. Look at my back. It looks like I peed myself. Ugh!" Junhoe pointed at his short. Jinhwan was still laughing hard at the sight when Junhoe's expression suddenly changed. He suddenly remembered...Bobby. Jinhwan was reminding him of Bobby when he accidentally had the ice cream all over his face. Bobby also teared up laughing. There's something pricking his chest again. _'It hurts.'_ He said to his head. A ringtone interrupted Jinhwan from his blissful moment.

"Hello. How are you?" Junhoe continued to organize the ingredients on the table. Jinhwan signaled him that he's stepping outside for the call. He just nodded.

Junhoe had zero experience at cooking so he had no idea how to help Jinhwan. So, he went to the sink to wash each of them. It's not Junhoe's nature to eavesdrop but he could literally hear everything from Jinhwan's conversation.

JH: _"I just got home from the market. How's your day? Oh, really? That's good."_

He didn't really care about the conversation – Jinhwan telling his day with the kids and what he's having for dinner – not until he heard something related to him. He's sure they are talking about him.

JH: "He's seems to be a nice guy. Don't worry. He'll be staying here for a couple of days... I know, stop worrying about me, okay?"

 _'Of course, he would tell about him to his parents.'_ He explained to himself.

JH: "Don't overwork yourself okay? Eat something healthy if you have the time off... Thanks, Babe. I miss you too. I love you."

Junhoe froze at the last thing he heard. _'He has a girlfriend.'_ Babe surely was not something you call your parents or your siblings. Junhoe shut his eyes for a second and shook his head. He felt Jinhwan's presence in the kitchen again.

He awkwardly faced the older and went back to the kitchen table. "I just finished washing everything, Jinhwan-ssi."

"Oh, thank you. You don't have to help me. You said earlier you're going to get something from your car?" Jinhwan reminded him. Yeah right. He needed to get his stuff from his car. He hoped he parked in a non-tow area because he didn't really know about the place.

When he reached the area where he parked, gladly his car was still there. It was a dark blue Hyundai. He reached for his keys. He went inside the driver's seat and closed the door. He searched the car and see what he could get. He grabbed his phone from the passenger seat and hesitated whether to open it or not. His screen lit up and he saw 72 missed calls and 39 messages. He unlocked it and checked the call log first. 15 missed calls were from his sister, and the rest is from...Bobby. His inside hardened, his heart beating fast. He felt nervous. He's feeling the little needle puncturing his chest again. He scrolled in his inbox next. He read some messages from his sister first.

Yejin: _Junhoe-ya... where are u going?_

Y: _Pls answer my call. Mom's worried about u.._

Y: _Junhoe-ya, let's talk about this.._

Y: _Please...Mom is freaking out, you've been gone for a week now. U should have told me everything so I could have helped u._

Y: _Pls be safe Junhoe-ya... come back safe... please._

He felt worried about his mom and sister in a moment before decided to reply.

To Yejin:

_Noona, pls give me another week. I was really hurt. I don't know what to do anymore. Please tell mom not to worry. I just need time._

After hitting the send button, his breathing became heavy. He started reading Bobby's messages.

Bobby: _Juneya, wer r u?_

B: _Juneya pls ans my call_

B: _y aren't u answering_

B: _Juneya, I'm rly sorry I didn't wnt to hurt u pls_

He kept on scrolling. He could feel his eyes watery again. His grip tightened.

B: _U probably hate me rn, but I jst want to tell u that I love u so much & that will nvr change, Juneya. U mean the world to me..._

"Bullshit". Junhoe said while reading the last message from Bobby before he continued.

B: _I'm sorry for being a coward, Juneya. I'm sorry I'm not as brave as u. But believe me or not, I don't wnt to lose u. u wer my best friend first before anything else. & I don't wnt to lose my best friend too. I had to choose & this decision is not easy for me. We both know that our situation is very risky from the start. We're paying the consequence of it now Juneya. Pls. understand me. Ur the most important person in my life but how can I be w/ u if I lose everything? I cnt give u a life like u have rn._

"But I don't need anything in my life. I just want you. I just need you." Tears came down on his left eye. Water kept coming out from his eyes.

B: _Pls comeback to me Juneya. The only way we cn be together is to be just best friend. Go back to what we are. We cnt jst throw 17 yrs of friendship bcoz of our own stupid desires. I luv u Juneya. Comeback now. I don't wnt u to give up everything for me. Juneya, I love you... Please..._

"Stupid desires?" From hurt to hate, Junhoe felt even betrayed more. Bobby just thought of their relationship as a stupid desire. He typed something, hit the send button, and blocked Bobby's number. He turned off his phone before throwing it at the back again before he leaned his head on the wheel feeling all the betrayal and pain.

To Bobby:

_Are u fucking kidding me? You only thought of our relationship as a stupid delusion?? U only proved to me how stupid I am for actually loving u even ready to give up everything to fight for u! Ur so selfish! I hate u so much! I'd rather die than to see u again!_


	3. Bonfire

Chapter 3: Bonfire

It's Junhoe's 3rd day on his temporary home. So far, he had escaped from all the mess he ran away from. Each day, Junhoe tried to not think about anything that could remind him about Bobby, or his family. He's living his fugitive life for a week like he's a new person. Yesterday was Jinhwan's free schedule from private class but today's an exception. Jinhwan just showed him around the beach area, and talked about random things – mostly about his passion for swimming and a little about his family.

It's almost 8:00 am and the owner of the house was all ready to go to the pool with his stuff wearing rash guard and swimming shorts. 

"Hey, if you're hungry there's food in the fridge and if you need anything you know where you can find me." Jinhwan smiled at him before waving goodbye. Junhoe nodded and thanked him.

With nothing to do, Junhoe roamed the house. Though he's been here for three days already, he hadn't had the chance to look closely in the entire house. Not that he wanted to snoop or something. He started in the living room. He saw some picture frames. He observed it one by one. It was Jinwhan's family, some baby photos, and a photo of him with a girl. At first, he thought it was his girlfriend but Jinhwan was a kid on the photo, so he assumed it was his older sister since he had mentioned one yesterday. He found himself smiling a little while looking at the baby photos of Jinhwan. He was really a cutie. He thought Jinhwan had a very beautiful family. It ran in the genes after all. After a boring one hour for Junhoe, he decided to sneak on the swimming gym.

Jinhwan might be done with class since he usually had an hour session with the kids or sometimes extended until an hour and a half. He could hear the kids playfully screaming either Jinhwan's name or at the other kids. When he peeked, he saw 4 kids – 2 having their personal lesson with Jinhwan and the other 2 seems like having their free time.

"Hye Young-ah, Do Young-ah, be careful. Don't run around. The floor is slippery." Jinhwan warned the kids. 

"Nae!" The kids answered and sat on the corner of the pool with their feet soaked in the water. 

"Okay, you're improving a lot Ye Bin-ah. Let's try the basic strokes next session okay?" Jinhwan gave the kid the sweetest smile Junhoe had ever seen from the older. He's really different around the kids. Junhoe couldn't imagine Jinhwan could be much softer and nicer with kids than his usual cheerful self. 

"Let's end it here today, kids. Let's get you all change now." Jinhwan said while lifting up the 2 kids from the pool. He could hear and see the disappointment on the kids who still want to play in the pool. But since their parents will pick them up any minute soon, they went to the shower room.

Jinhwan was picking up the kickboards and other toys of the kids. Junhoe decided to show himself to help Jinhwan tidying up the pool. "Need a hand?" Junhoe asked but already picking up some toys. "Oh, thanks." Thankfully they were done before the kids showed up.

They went out from the shower room one by one. Do Young was still topless. He was holding his shirt and came straight to Jinhwan. "Teacher Nani, could you help me with my shirt?" The kid raised his shirt to Jinhwan. "Of course, Do Young-ah." Jinhwan kneeled and put the shirt on him. "Left hand... right hand... Okay! All good now." Jinhwan instructed with a cute tone. Junhoe unconsciously smiled.

Minutes later, their parents showed to pick each of the kids. Jinhwan double checked the gym before inviting Junhoe to go home. He was wearing his slipper and walking in front of Junhoe. They're half way from reaching the exit when Jinhwan stepped on a slippery area. Junhoe's eyes widened when he saw Jinhwan flapping both of his hands, body waving while trying to find balance and Boom! Jinhwan fell on his butt.

"Jinhwan-ssi! Are you okay?" Junhoe rushed to bend and check on the older rubbing his lower back. "Ouch. Yeah, I'm fine." Jinhwan said then looked at Junhoe only to see the younger pressing his lips together and biting his lower lip trying to fight his urge to laugh. "Pfft-- HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Jinhwan couldn't held it either. The two of them burst into laughter. Both of them almost catching their breaths and laughed again. Jinhwan wiped his wet eyes from laughing when he had the chance to focus on Junhoe. "You just said to.. hahaha.... The kids that....the floor is slippery but you're the one—HAHAHAHA!" The latter was...laughing. It's the first time he saw him laugh, a real laugh. He slowly recovered from his laughter and fondly watch Junhoe who's clearly not done with his hilarity yet. He smiled. Junhoe looked happy. His eyes were smiling. 

"You can actually laugh." Jinhwan finally uttered. "Wooh~ what?" Junhoe said in the middle of calming his self. "I said it's nice to hear your laugh." Junhoe, trying to stable his breathing, looked the older with confusion when he realized he was still smiling. He instantly looked away and turned to serious face before he stood up. "I'm s-sorry for laughing at you. I d-didn't mean to laugh at your mishap."

"Hey. Come on." Jinhwan said while extending his hand for Junhoe's aide. It was truly painful but bearable. He just needed to be pulled up. Junhoe looked at Jinhwan's hand for 3 seconds before holding it and helped him stood up. Jinhwan indeed had a very soft skin. He thought.

"It's the first time I've seen you laugh and it felt good." Jinhwan said while stretching his back. Junhoe didn't know how to answer so he remained silent. This was so awkward. "Try to loosen up a little bit. It's not harmful. It can make you feel better instead. See, laughing can take some load off from your chest, isn't it?" Jinhwan said and smiled though he didn't face Junhoe. They were walking side by side so Junhoe saw his smile from his peripheral vision. He hated to admit it but what Jinhwan said was true. His breathing became lighter after what happened. Maybe it's time for him to slowly took off the heavy burden in his chest before he went back to Seoul. That's the only way he could decide what to do then.

After they had a simple lunch, Jinhwan decided to have some barbeque for dinner so they went to the market again. They bought pork and dropped by the convenient store to pick up some canned beers since Jinhwan was feeling the vibe for alcohol tonight. He even made Junhoe agreed to it.

The sun was setting and Jinhwan prepared the stand grill for their barbeque. Junhoe, meanwhile, getting the marinated pork from the fridge. When darkness hit the place, they started grilling. "It looks delicious, right?" Jinhwan said while focusing on flipping the pork cuts on the grill. Junhoe wanted to do the job since he was younger and clearly this should be his task but the older insisted since he was a 'guest'. Junhoe nodded. 

"You're good at picking the meat, Jinhwan-ssi." Then he smirked, still worried whether to finally feel comfortable with his new-found host. "Of course, I've been alone here most of the time for a year now so I should be good at everything." Jinhwan reached a can of beer and opened it. "You want one now?" He asked the younger and he passed him one. He opened his own and drank. "Kkkkrrr... That feels so refreshing." Jinhwan said and smiled. After finishing the meat from grilling, they ate dinner on the balcony with the grill on the side of their table. They sat in front of each other, the beach on their left view.

"I often have my meals here rather than eating inside alone." The elder started the conversation looking at the waves. "It reduces the loneliness when I see people passing by or just by watching kids play at the beach. It makes me warm inside." Junhoe looked at him intently while chewing his piece of meat and drinking his can of beer before following where Jinhwan's gaze at. "Don't your parents visit you here?" He asked.

"No. I'm usually the one visiting home during holidays and special occasions. So they haven't been here except my sister. But she only visited me once before she went abroad to work." The older said in between his bites and beer. Nod and 'hmm' were Junhoe's only reply before asking his second question. "Don't you get lonely everyday?"

"Of course, I am. Who wouldn't. But I'm used to it. Like I've said, I've been living alone for a year now. It couldn't get any worse. The place helped me a lot to adjust to my solitude though. When I feel down, I walked on the beach and the sound of the waves comfort me in some ways. I feel relaxed by the rustling wind at night. This place can be a healing place, surprisingly." Junhoe saw a smile decorated on Jinhwan's face after his words. 

"Maybe the force also directed you here to find your healing, don't you think?" Jinhwan tilted his head to face Junhoe and gave him a warm smile. This time, it was Junhoe's turn to gaze at the beach. "I don't know." Is the only words that came out of the younger's mouth. They finished dinner without talking to each other but awkwardness nowhere to be found. They sincerely enjoyed the cold breeze with their beers and blankets.

Junhoe insisted to wash the dishes and Jinhwan let him be. After he finished everything, he called Junhoe outside. Confused with the extra blankets on Jinhwan's hand, he followed the older. They were headed to the shore. Lights from the nearby shops, stall bars, and the moonlight were keeping them see the beauty of the entire beach line. Jinhwan placed the blankets down on the sand. It looked like Jinhwan prepared these for a bonfire while he was busy with the dishes. 

"Here. Sit down." Jinhwan pointed the other blanket. He spread two blankets for each of them to sit on. "Ah, thank you."

After Jinhwan lit the firewood for the bonfire, they both quietly enjoyed the warmth from it while looking at the horizon. They were both wrapped on their own blankets as well since it got really cold at night. The bonfire only toned it down a little. Rushing waves and tiny sound of birds chirping are their only music. Jinhwan stood up and told Junhoe to wait because he will get the remaining can of beers in the fridge. Before he could protest, the older already went back in the house. Three minutes later and Jinhwan gave him two cans of beer with a guitar on his other hand.

"You know how to play the guitar?" Junhoe asked though the answer is yes obviously. People don't just buy instrument for displays, right? Junhoe thought. "Yes. But I'm not quite a pro yet since I only play it when I feel like it. This situation calls for it so..." Junhoe gave him half smile. The older opened and drank from his can before adjusting the string of his guitar, plucking random chords first.

"My fiancé taught me piano first, and then I got interested to play the guitar. You know, you can't practically bring a keyboard anytime if you want to play music, right? So, I learn to play it too." Jinhwan opened up still strumming random chords.

"Oh, I see." Junhoe nodded. He drank from his can at the news of Jinhwan already engaged.

"When I feel lonely at night, I sit here, singing whatever song that came to my mind. It warms me inside and it really helps." Jinhwan is now humming.

"W-where's your fiancé?" He felt shy asking but he asked anyway.

"In Seoul. He's a future surgeon and he's becoming very known in his field despite his young age. He is often called the genius doctor." Jinhwan chuckled at the introduction.

Junhoe's eyebrows, on the other hand, met halfway. He clearly heard him said, "He". "H-he? Your fiancé is a he?" He didn't mean to sound offensive at all it's just his naturally loud voice doing the dirty work.

"Haha! Yeah. I'm gay. Isn't it amazing that my fiancé is a promising surgeon? I, sometimes, couldn't even believe it. But well, he's the one who proposed, not me." Junhoe can hear Jinhwan giggled at the statement.

"You're not judging me for being a gay, right?" Jinhwan jokingly said.

"N-no! No!" Defensive Junhoe answered. He heard the older laugh at his panic self.

He was shocked to know that Jinhwan was actually gay. Well, you couldn't even tell who's gay from who's not in these days. He's nowhere near judging him anyway since he, himself, is a gay. So, knowing Jinhwan being like him actually relieved him. Someone who might understand him.

"You're so lucky then. Congratulations on your engagement, though I know it might really be late for a congratulatory." Junhoe raised his can to offer a toast for Jinhwan.

"Thank you." After gulping their drinks, Jinhwan plucking some chords again. But this time, it's his first song tonight.

Junhoe felt chills when he heard the intro of the song. It's not only familiar to him. He actually knew what song is this.

[ Two People – Sung Si-Kyung ]

_"After a tiring day passes underneath the moonlight,_

_Two people become one shadow_

_A vague happiness that seems_

_Reachable is still over there..."_

Junhoe could feel his stomach churned hearing Jinhwan's soft voice. His deep voice hitting those notes made him feel some sort of mixed emotions. _'Why does it have to be this song?'_ He complained inside his head. Jinhwan's singing echoed in the area.

_"even if my scarred heart casts_

_A shadows on your dreams_

_Please remember that a person_

_Who loves you till it hurts_

_Is next to you..."_

Junhoe clammed on his blanket trying to block any emotional breakdown to show. He felt like Jinhwan's voice was touching very delicate inside him.

_"Although this path seems far sometimes_

_Even if you shed tears out of sadness_

_Until everything becomes a memory_

_Let's become each other's resting place..."_

Junhoe could barely hold his can of beer. He gulped so much because he felt the air inside is choking him. He wanted to stop Jinhwan but he couldn't bring himself to mouth the words he wanted to say. He's caught between Jinhwan's comforting voice and the hurt that's coming back to him again because of the song.

_"When I'm walking with you,_

_When I can't see where I need to go_

_Or the path I'm on_

_I'll remember the world of that day_

_When everything dazzled with_

_Just you alone..."_

_'I want to forget. I want to let go._ ' Junhoe was screaming these words in his head. He wanted to go back forgetting and leaving everything behind.

_"I'm still awkward and I lack_

_But until always, I'll be by your side_

_On the dark night, even if we're lost_

_And wandering_

_Let's be each other's light..."_

Junhoe was fighting his tears and the cold wind hitting his eyes was not helping him. He's blinking away his potential tears to fall down. _'fuck you, Bobby... fuck all of them...'_

_"In the far days ahead_

_Even if the dreams we're looking for_

_Isn't past the rainbow_

_The times spent with you right now_

_Are more precious to me..."_

Junhoe finally chugged his beer in one shot. It was also a way to hold his tears from falling. Blinking as fast as he could before he brought his head down, he finished his drink.

_Although this path seems far sometimes_

_Even if you shed tears out of sadness_

_Until everything becomes a memory_

_Let's become each other's resting place..."_

He felt something was stabbing his heart again. _'Why? Why?'_ He silently said while trying to suck the inside of his cheek to stop himself from breaking down.

Jinhwan strum his last note. Exactly 5 minutes after his song, he turned to Junhoe giving him a serious but concern look.

"You can cry, Junhoe-ya." Junhoe looked at him in astonishment. He was trying his best to hold his tears but then Jinhwan just called him for the first time by his name and told him to cry. What is he trying to do? Junhoe was confused but his vision started to become blurry. It's a sign that any time soon droplets will fall down from his eyes. So, he looked away. Stared at the horizon again.

"You don't have to keep in all bottled up inside. If you feel like crying, then cry. Crying helps to ease the pain, Junhoe."

"You don't know anything." Junhoe bravely answered.

"I don't need to know everything." Jihwan placed his guitar on the side before fronting Junhoe again.

"I'm fine, Jinhwan-ssi. You don't need to comfort me." Junhoe asserted.

"You can lie as much as you want. But your eyes can't. I can see all the pain in there. Crying doesn't make you any weaker. Strong people show their weakness. Brave people face their pain."

Junhoe started to feel upset not because of Jinhwan prying, but his words were actually hitting him so hard. All he heard from the older were all true.

"It's easy for you to say it because you're not feeling what I'm feeling right now." Junhoe should just stop talking.

"I know. But I'm making it easy for you. Cry. Cry and let go everything that's hurting you. The beach can handle your secret. It will wash away some of the burdens you have. The pain will not go away instantly, but I promise, you'll feel much better once you open up and laid it out. You will never be ready to let go if you keep it all inside. That pain will only consume you."

When Jinhwan didn't hear any response after 30 seconds, he continued.

"I can leave and you can confide all your emotions here, alone. I'll give you time to let go what's inside of you. Don't be afraid to face your pain. Pain demands to be felt but it's also meant to fade. Pain is only temporary, Junhoe-ya, unless you give it the right to stay and live with you for the rest of your life. It's just a matter of choice." He was ready to leave, ready to give Junhoe time to heal himself alone if that's what he wants. After all, he didn't want to meddle. He just wanted to help the younger in a way he could. After taking 3 steps away from his spot, Junhoe spoke.

"He was my best friend." Junhoe thought everything Jinhwan said was true. He will have to face this one way or another. It will be easier for him to confront his emotion since Jinhwan is still a stranger for him. What can stranger do about his problems, right? He had no one after all. So, he will let go of everything tonight. He needed escape, but he needed healing much more.

He didn't continue until Jinhwan took his seat again and stared at the skyline. Maybe he thought it would be easier for Junhoe to tell him everything if he's not looking directly at him.

"We were best friend since I was 4 years old. He's 2 years older than me so we're basically brothers growing up. Our parents we're long time business partners too that's why we get along really well since we always see each other during gatherings. We attended the same school ever since. We even took up same courses. Because of our family business, we took up business management. You know, to train us for the company soon."

Jinhwan was intently listening to every word Junhoe said.

"It's not until my second year in college, and he's a graduating student. We developed feelings that we shouldn't have felt. We were confused at first. We tried to figure out what is the strange feeling we were experiencing. You can say it was some sort of identity crisis for us. We both never liked any girl while growing up which made sense because we realized we were gays."

Jinhwan almost looked at Junhoe's direction when he heard his story. He was guessing the next story but he promised he will only listen unless Junhoe needed his advice.

"We started to do unusual things, guy best friends shouldn't be doing. Holding hands and hugging are normal for us, but kissing your guy best friend is not. That's when we realize that we like each other more than friends. That we see each other as a man and not just brothers. We both were very careful of the decision we made. Laid out the pros and cons of it. But as you can expect, we ended up choosing to officially date each other. We brought our relationship to the next level. Of course, it was a secret to our family."

Junhoe paused for a while when he couldn't bring himself to say Bobby's name. But he's being brave right now so he needs to do it. Jinhwan didn't speak as well. He just quietly listened.

"Bobby's family is Christian, which made our relationship a very unrightful one. I'm the only son in the family as well so my father had a great expectation to me as the future of our business. Although my sister is running the company well with her dedication, my father still put the pressure on me. We both thought about these things. It's literally us against the world. But we started it anyway. We're happy. So happy. Nothing changed between us. In fact, we fell deeper. Or maybe just me. We had rendezvous and we acted very well in front of our families. They didn't noticed anything. I was obedient with everything my father tells me with the help of him. He knew I was a very hard headed guy. But he helped me accept my future. He said we will be the future of our company and it would be the goal of his life. Being successful with me. Being successful together. So I took school seriously. My family was so proud of me. Everything was just... so...perfect."

A lone tear drop from his right eye. He was quick to wipe it away before Jinhwan can see it. It's not yet time to cry. After taking 3 heavy breaths, he continued.

"It was on his graduation. We had our special celebration. I prepared something for him... for us. We shared a very special night that day. We... we... We finally became one. He showed me how much he loved me. He made me feel so special. It was the best night of my life. I thought everything couldn't get more perfect than we were that time. He even told me it was the best gift he ever had. I... was the best gift for him. He sounded so sincere. But 3 days after his graduation, he called in the middle of the night telling me that no matter happens, he still loves me and nothing will change. I was confused and I don't know why he said that. I shrugged it off and told him the same. The next day, I woke up with the news of him being engaged to the daughter of one of their business partners."

Junhoe felt he was about to breakdown. The next memories were clouding his chest and he was trying his best to hold his tears in. It's like a knife was slowly stabbing him, repeatedly. When it took already 5 mins of silence, Jinhwan spoke.

"If it's too much you don't have to continue." He's now looking at Junhoe still eyes fixed on the beach. He couldn't clearly tell of the younger was crying or not but he could hear his voice breaking at the last sentence and thought it was really too heavy for him.

"No. You're right. If I don't let it out now I won't be able to do it again. I don't think I can." Junhoe responded.

"Hmm... You're doing great, Junhoe." Encouraged Jinhwan.

"I thought it was all just a prank or a joke. I didn't believe it. I waited for his confirmation. A day passed, two days, three days... nothing. He won't answer my calls, even his brother didn't know why he didn't want to talk to me. Until it was the night of our family gathering. It has been our tradition to gather the two families for every special events. That was to celebrate his engagement within the families. He had no choice but to show up. We had our usual set up – dinner, chitchats. I cornered him just before we all finished everything. We talked on the other room. I didn't even asked him if that was true because I could see how true it already was. I only asked him if he knew about it."

Jinhwan heard Junhoe sniffing – a sign that the younger is now in tears. He could feel the heavy burden the younger's feeling right now just by listening to his story.

"The next thing I heard from him broke my heart. He said sorry. At first, I had no idea what his sorry is for. I thought he was sorry for me because we both didn't expect this to happen. But he said sorry. Sorry for not telling me. He said sorry he knew about it a month before his graduation. He said sorry he hid it from me because he didn't know how to say it. He said sorry that it happened though he didn't want it to. I felt like something was ripping off my chest..."

Junhoe broke down. Sniffs turned to loud cry. He's crumping his shirt so tight on his chest because he felt he's out of breath. He shut down his eyes, letting all the tears fell down the sand. Jinhwan couldn't held his own tears either. He cried on the sound of a man weeping. Junhoe couldn't bring himself to talk anymore but the memory was flashing on his head.

_JN: Y-you knew?!_

_B: I was going to tell you. But we we're so happy and it was just a month before I leave uni. I don't want to have a bad memory with you before graduating. We were so happy, Junhoe-ya. I missed the timing._

_JN: Do you ever have the intention to tell me yourself?_

_B: I do! Believe me. I really do. It's just..._

_JN: The night of your graduation. That night, you knew. You knew you're going to marry someone but you didn't tell me?_

_B: I'm sorry Junhoe-ya. That night was so special. You know that._

_JN: It wasn't supposed to be if only you had told me!_

_B: Junho-ya, listen._

_Bobby cupped Junhoe's face wiping the running tears from his cheeks._

_B: That night, was the best night of my life. YOU made it so special. I couldn't ruin everything._

_Junhoe removed his hand and stepped back a little._

_JN: You promised me that night that you will never let go of me. You told me you loved me._

_B: I do!_

_JN: You don't!_

_B: Junhoe-ya please..._

_JN: I trusted you, hyung. You should have told me the moment Uncle told you about it. We could have thought of something. No secrets, right? What happened?_

_B: I'm sorry Junhoe-ya. I was...so...scared._

_Bobby's tears finally came out._

_B: I was so scared. I don't know what to do. I don't want the marriage, you know that. I got scared to tell you because you might leave me. I don't want to lose you. But I couldn't say no to dad either._

_JN: You know I could never leave you. If you don't want the marriage then let's tell your parents you don't want to do it. Let's tell them the truth. About us._

_B: Junhoe-ya, no! We can't do that._

_JN: Why? Hyung, I love you. I will fight for you. If you can't tell them, I'll be the one to do it._

_Junhoe grabbed Bobby's arms and opened the door. Bobby tried to stop him. The older pull his arm from him and grabbed Junhoe on his shoulder._

_B: Junhoe, listen. We can't tell this to them, you know that. They won't approve of us!_

_JN: I know. But we can't just hide forever, hyung! Do you love me?_

_B: Yes, of course._

_JN: Then, let's tell them._

_B: No, Junhoe!_

_It was too late for Bobby to stop the younger. He was already inside their private room where all of them were laughing when Junhoe abruptly stole their attention._

_JN: I have something to tell you._

_B: Junhoe, stop._

_Bobby blocked his view from their respective families. Junhoe forcedly moved him to the side so he could face everyone._

_Yejin: What is it, Junhoe? Are you too fighting again?_

_His sister jokingly said._

_JN: This is serious._

_B: Uhm... I'm sorry guys, we're having a little argument—_

_JN: Bobby hyung don't want to do this marriage._

_B: Junhoe, stop!_

_Bobby's voice went a little louder and glared Junhoe, pleading him to stop._

_Jiun: Junhoe-ya, what are you talking about._

_JN: Bobby hyung and I are dating._

_Bobby's dad: What are you talking about, Junhoe? That was not a good joke, son._

_Junhoe's mom: Junhoe-ya..._

_B: Junhoe, please stop it._

_JN: We've been secretly dating for 2 years now._

_Junhoe's dad: Koo Junhoe!_

_JN: We're gays. So he can't marry Jisoo._

_Loud complains filled the room. Each of them we're shocked of the news._

_Junhoe's dad: Koo Junhoe, if you don't stop this nonsense show you're going to regret it!_

_JN: I'm telling the truth. Bobby and I love each other. Tell them, hyung._

_Junhoe stared at the people around them, eyes full of judgment, disgust, and confusion. Few seconds later, Bobby remained silent. Junhoe looked at him._

_JN: Hyung. Tell them. Why are you not talking?_

_B: Stop Junhoe-ya.._

_JN: Hyung..._

_B: Sorry..._

_He held Bobby's hand. To his surprise, Bobby removed his hand from Junhoe. He felt the world crash in front of him. His heart broke to million pieces._


	4. Ready or Not

Chapter 4: Ready or Not?

Jinhwan cooled the soup on the spoon to taste whether it's already good or still need some simmering. He prepared hangover soup for Junhoe.

After Junhoe broke down last night, Jinhwan knew nothing can comfort him at the moment but he was standing there beside the younger to let him feel that even though he's a stranger listening to his heart wrenching story, he was there as a friend. He let Junhoe cried his heart out. He never knew he could witness something like that. Something heartbreaking. Junhoe wanted to drink more so he could just be drunk and fell asleep. So here's Jinhwan making something to cure his headache from last night.

After 2 minutes Jinhwan turned off the stove, his phone rang. It was his fiancé, video calling him.

"Hi Babe!" Jinhwan greeted his partner. "Hi. I miss you." The voice on the other line replied.

"Ooh, too early in the morning and you're already missing me." Jinhwan teased. "Had a bad night? Or day?"

"Not really. Just tired. But really, I always miss you. You know that." Then the cute guy on the screen pouted.

"Stop doing that Kim Hanbin. You'll make me go all the way to Seoul to see you." Jinhwan joked. But he really missed his fiancé so much. It's almost a month without them seeing each other in person because of Hanbin's busy schedule.

Jinhwan and Hanbin had been together for 3 years. But it was only 6 months ago when Hanbin proposed to him before leaving for Seoul to have his career opportunity in one of the prestigious hospitals in the capital. Their parents had been very supportive and open to their sons' situation so their engagement was no secret to their families.

"Really? Will you come here?" Hanbin said in a playful tone.

"If you want me to, I will definitely come. Do you want me to go there?" Jinhwan pulled out a chair and sit comfortably while holding his phone up to his face.

"Haha. No, I'm just kidding. I don't want you to travel far just to see me. I don't want to exhaust you." Hanbin said then bite on his sandwich.

"You're worth my exhaustion, you know." Jinhwan winked at him.

"Ugh.." Hanbin acted like something pressed on his chest and wrinkle his face like it hurt while closing his left eye. "That was so cheesy, Babe. My sandwich can't relate."

Jinhwan laughed shaking his head. "You need sugar than cheese."

"So... How's Junhoe?" Mentioned Hanbin who is now sipping on his coffee.

"I made him a hangover soup. He's still sleeping. He's really drunk last night, and all those crying and unburdening... It's so heartbreaking to see." Jinhwan's face suddenly showed sadness.

"Really? I wish I could be there to help you comfort him. Poor guy."

"I know. But thank you for understanding me too, for letting him stay here until he's ready to go home." Jinhwan towered his forearm and rest his chin on his left palm.

"As long as you're safe. You know I am always worried about your safety. I still feel bad about myself for leaving you alone. I'm sorry. We could have a place to stay here together but the hospital only has residence for doctors." Hanbin's regretful eyes made Jinhwan leaned back on his chair and held his phone with both hands.

"Babe, I'm fine. We talked about it already. Stop saying sorry. You will have a wonderful career there and we promised to see each other every month. We can also video call every time you're free like this. There's nothing to be sorry for. Okay? We're doing this for us so don't blame yourself." Jinhwan enlightened his partner on the other line. He smiled when he saw Hanbin pouted again. One of his weaknesses was Hanbin's aegyo. The latter really hated it before but when they started dating, it came out so naturally to him. Jinhwan had his contribution on that though since he's obviously a cutie himself too.

"Hey, look." Jinhwan lifted his left hand and showed Hanbin their engagement ring worn on his finger. "You tied me up before leaving so you don't have nothing to worry about. Seoul is not that far from Busan. If you really miss me, just tell me and I'll come in a flash."

Hanbin also showed his ring finger at the screen too mimicking his fiance. "Yeah. I know. I'm always keeping in it me even if I have to remove it during operations. It made me feel safe and confident. I feel your presence when I see this."

Jinhwan felt warm with Hanbin's admission. His smile was an indicator that he's feeling all sort of emotions in his stomach right now. He felt like he's the luckiest guy on earth.

"I love you, Kim Hanbin."

"I love you too, Kim Jinhwan... hyung." Jinhwan shook his head when Hanbin teased him with that word ' hyung'.

They finally exchanged their goodbyes since Hanbin only got 15 minutes break.

Junhoe slowly opened his eyes feeling some sort of numbness in his limbs and earth spinning in his head. _'Shit'_. He cursed in between his breaths. He helped himself sit while gripping his hair putting a little pressured on it for his headache. He could hear Jinhwan's voice from the other side of the door but not clearly. He could only confirm the voice belongs to Jinhwan.

After tidying himself, he decided to go out when he felt he could handle his spinning head that much. Jinhwan might be so focused on the person he's talking to on the screen since he didn't notice Junhoe coming out from the guest room.

He didn't interrupted the older. He leaned beside the door and watch Jinhwan talking to his partner. He saw Jinhwan showed his ring at the phone, and everything they talked about was very clear on Junhoe.

 _'Why can't we just be like them too? They look so...happy.'_ Junhoe thought to himself. It must have been all the crying last night, that the pain he feel right now looking at the happy couple is not as much as he has before he came here. _'It really helped me.'_ His subconscious once again told himself.

When he saw Jinhwan saying goodbye at the phone, he cleared his throat to make a sound and cued Jinhwan that he's up already.

"Oh, good morning. How are you feeling?" Jinhwan stood up from his chair and went straight to the cabinet to get some bowl.

"I'm- I'm fine. Just a little hangover." Junhoe stated.

"Sit. I made a soup. I'm waiting for you to wake up so we can eat together. You know, I'm making the most out of you to accompany me in every meal. Haha! Do you mind?" Jinhwan is now preparing their table to eat.

"No. Of course not. Th-Thank you. I've been pestering you for days now. I- I'm sorry." Junhoe said while taking his seat, almost a whisper but loud enough to be heard.

"Okay, that's it. I'm banning the word 'sorry' in this house now. Hanbin and you have been saying sorry to me early morning. I don't want any sorry again." Jinhwan smiled before putting Junhoe's bowl of soup in front of him and took his seat.

' _So Hanbin is his name._ ' Junhoe registered the name.

"Since we both are jobless today, do you want to go to the beach? The weather is so nice outside." The older said while enjoying his own bowl of soup.

Junhoe took his food as well before speaking up.

"Yeah, sure."

They both enjoyed their meal quietly. After some cleaning in the house, both of them headed to the beach. As what Jinhwan said, the weather was nice. The sun was up high at the sky, kids playing on the shoreline, making sand castles, and there were some enjoying the waves. Although the sun was warm, the cold wind could still be felt as it complements the hot weather making it a good day to hit the beach.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan made a sound while closing his eyes and extending both arms in the air. He breathed on his nose the ocean scent.

"Today is a good day." He added looking at Junhoe both hand in his pocket.

Jinhwan was wearing his loose light blue shirt with his black track pants. While Junhoe is wearing a plain black shirt and his gray sweatpants which he bought in the market the other day.

"Yeah." Junhoe answered without looking at the older. His eyebrows were narrowed as the bright sun made it hard for his eyes to adopt.

Jinhwan looked back on the skyline. The ocean looked like it's shining because of the sun's reflection on it. It's almost like crystals floating on the water. It was beautiful.

He was so tempted by the ocean but he's holding his self from going into the water because of what happened to Junhoe. The latter hadn't mentioned about it since that night so he didn't want to trigger anything to him.

"Jinhwan-ssi..." Junhoe called.

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Junhoe looked at his left side where Jinhwan was standing few steps away from him.

"Thank you for what?" The smaller guy gave him a confused look.

"For saving me."

Jinhwan's eyes widened when he heard what Junhoe said.

"Do you remember that night?" He asked.

"Yes." The younger plotted his vision on the beach again. "I forgot about it for a little while but the moment I stepped out from the house that very next day, everything went back to me when I saw the beach."

"Ah...sorry I lied."

"It scared you so I understand why you kept it from me." Jinhwan's eyes left Junhoe to face the ocean as well.

"Thank you." Junhoe repeated.

"You've thanked me enough. I would have done the same whoever was there that night."

After 2 minutes of silence between them amidst the noise from their surroundings, Jinhwan spoke again.

"You can replace your bad memory with the ocean a new one." He said after giving Junhoe a quick look before walking towards the water.

Junhoe watched him as he removed his slippers and met the dancing waves. Jinhwan was already soaked until his waistline when he turned to Junhoe.

"The water feels so refreshing." Jinhwan described the contact with the water to Junhoe trying to intensify his curiosity if that would affect the younger any bit.

(Adore You – iKON <3 Hihi)

Junhoe looked at the little waves almost touching his toes. Could he really walk into the water again after what happened? He assessed himself. He was not sure of himself, of what he is feeling right now. He looked up to see Jinhwan who's playing with the water. He's plunged until his chest now. He looked up the sky. Today is indeed a really good day. Everything around him felt so right. Then his eyes searched for Jinhwan again. The older just come out of the water brushing his hair with both hands and shaking his head to remove the water from his eyes. Junhoe could not deny how Jinhwan's image perfectly completed the beautiful scenery laid before him – the sun hitting his porcelain skin, and the little droplets shining on his skin.

Reflexively, his feet were guiding him towards where his vision was implanted. He flexed a little when he felt the cold water above his ankles. He looked down to realize he was already heading forward.

"Come on, Junhoe-ya! As long as I'm here, you'll be safe. I don't mind saving you twice!" Jinhwan screamed at him giving him a teasing smile.

Junhoe wasn't sure if it was because of the heat from the sun that his face felt hot or was it Jinhwan teasing him right now and calling him 'Junhoe-ya' again for he couldn't remember how many times already.

But he must admit, Jinhwan's words made him feel safe. Without any hesitations, Junhoe slowly moved forward meeting the current of the waves making him move with it.

"Woah. You didn't tell me it's so cold." Junhoe said while shivering. The water was above his waist level.

"The water is perfectly fine with the weather. It feels nice, right?" Jinhwan is in front of him now.

"hmm...." Junhoe replied.

"Try sinking your head in the water, you'll feel less cold."

"No. I'm good."

"You're so boring," With that, Jinhwan splashed water on Junhoe's face.

"Hey!" Junhoe screamed. Jinhwan continued to splash water on him while giggling provoking the younger.

"Jinhwan-ssi, stop." He begged but to no avail. Cold water coming at him from different direction, Jinhwan being the culprit.

While Junhoe's having a hard time blocking the water, Jinhwan enjoyed the playful act.

"Hey. I said stop." Junhoe charged and finally splashed water to Jinhwan.

"Waah! You're attacking now?" Jinhwan splashed water at him faster than his first one.

Both of them are now attacking each other with water. They looked like two kids playing on the beach like those real kids on the side.

Jinhwan could see Junhoe laughing and smiling now. Not a big one he could tell, but a smile with less hurt in his eyes. Jinhwan felt relieved.

It was already past noon when both of them headed home. They had a simple lunch before Junhoe decided to check his phone. He told Jinhwan that he'd check something in his car before leaving.

Tomorrow is his one week ultimatum to himself, and to Jinhwan. So before this day ends, we wants to know if he's ready to face everything or not.

_'No, Junhoe. There's no running away again.'_

He firmly said to himself. So, he reached for his phone and opened it. He searched for his sister's contact and sent a message.

To Yejin:

_I'll be going home first light tomorrow._

He selected the send button then turned off his phone again and put it inside the compartment this time. After locking his car, he went back to the house. He wanted to relay his decision to Jinhwan who had been a great help to him.

When Junhoe went back to the house, Jinhwan was nowhere to be found. He tried calling his name twice but he thought he'd find Jinhwan in the swimming pool which was basically his second home.

As expected, he found the latter cleaning the pool water with the net. He wasn't sure how to begin his statement so he waited for Jinhwan to notice him walking inside the gym.

"Oh, I'm almost done here." Jinhwan told him after giving him a glance then return his focus to what he was doing.

"I-I need to tell you something." Junhoe confessed.

"Oh, really? Okay. Wait... And I'm done. Let me just keep this. Let's talk inside the house." The older went to the storage to put back the cleaning tool and both of them silently headed to the house.

"What is it?" Jinhwan asked when they both settled down on the couch – Junhoe on the longer one, while Jinhwan on the single one.

Junhoe leaned forward, placed his forearm on his thigh to support his upper body. He looked down intertwining his fingers with each other. He didn't lose focus on his hands when he started to speak.

"I'm going home tomorrow."

Jinhwan leaned his back straight on the sofa board.

"Are you sure?"

"I've been a burden to you for a week now."

"I know you said you needed a week to get yourself ready to go back. But if you still aren't ready, you can stay. You don't need to rush it." Jinhwan's voice was softer.

"You have been too nice and considerate of me already. If I stay here longer, it will only be difficult for me to go back." Junhoe said still playing with his fingers.

"If that's your decision, then I am happy for you. The load in your chest is not that easy to handle but you manage it well." The older smiled though Junhoe could not see it since his head hung low.

"I-I'm sorry I have nothing to compensate everything you did for me but I promise to repay you if we ever see each other again." Junhoe said. This time, he faced Jinhwan who's smiling at him.

"Don't ever do again what you did the first night I saw you then that would be enough reward for me." He reached on Junhoe's left shoulder and tapped.

Junhoe gave him a half smile and just nodded. "Thank you so much for helping me and... for saving me. I owe you my... life." A sound of regret on Junhoe's voice can be felt.

"Oh god. Stop with the sentiments. You're making me cringe." Jinhwan teased while acting like he's shivering.

"I'm serious." Junhoe smiled and straightened on his back.

"I know. You don't need to actually say that." Jinhwan said, all smiles.

"Hey, let's not be so dramatic. What do you want for your last dinner? I'm giving you a send-off party." The older laughed.

Junhoe gave him a confused look but he's smiling – a real one. So, they both went to the market to prepare for their last time together... maybe.


	5. His Wedding Day

Chapter 5: His Wedding day

"Junhoe-ya!" / "My son!"

Yejin and his mom almost said in chorus. His mom went directly for a hug while his sister kept on checking on him. All their worries emitted at him. He felt bad immediately for the two ladies with tears in their eyes for what he did. He remembered he almost killed his self without even realizing he could make his mom and his sister weep so much.

"Where have you been?" Yejin asked. Her voice was a little loud maybe because of so much concern for his younger brother.

"Stop it Yejin. He's here already and that's what matters. AS long as he's safe... Aigoo, my son. You scared me to death. Don't do that again." His mom hugged him again still crying.

"I'm sorry. Stop crying now." Junhoe consoled his mom. A few minutes later, he stiffened and his heart beat faster when he heard heavy footsteps coming towards them. He knew to whom it belonged so he got himself ready.

He faced to the owner of the footsteps. The man in all suit walking towards him, his left hand holding his briefcase and the other hand in his pocket. He could read all frustrations and upset on his father's face.

He stopped in front of him, approximately 2 steps away. On his both sides are his mom and sister.

"Father..." A word struggled to come out his mouth.

"Honey!" / "Appa!"

This time, both ladies yelled in chorus. The sound of his father slap on his left cheek almost echoed the living room. That's how you could describe how hard it was.

Junhoe felt his left cheek burning. It stung so much. He didn't hear his father talk for a few second. All he could hear were his mom and sister's concern murmur. His mom hugged him trying to shield him from his furious dad.

"I'm fine, mom." He assured his concern mom. He let go from her and bravely faced his dad. A cold stare met his gaze and an expression he couldn't read.

"You dare runaway after causing trouble. Why are you here?" His father's voice was firm and challenging.

Amidst the intimidation he was feeling, he found courage to speak up.

"I-I'm sorry." He almost whispered. He knew his dad will never forgive him for what he had done but he needed to yield and let his guard down that time.

"If you're going to say sorry why did you do it in the first place? You disgust me. Bobby must have been too. I almost regret that you are my son." His dad said and made it sound the most regretful statement he had ever said.

"Yeobo!" He heard his mom called out his dad for saying those harsh words to him.

He clenched his fist trying to control the hurt consuming him inside. Those words pierced in his chest so much he could feel his tears on the corner of his eyes. He expected his father to react agitatedly but words hurt him more than the slap he received earlier. Bobby was right. He will just going to face the consequence of what he did and right now he is. He bit his lower lips at the thought of Bobby's words to him.

After everyone calmed down, he went to his room and plank his body on his bed. He felt heavy coming home but sure glad he did. Though the betrayal and hurt were still there, his time off away from home cleared his mind a bit – all thanks to Jinhwan. At the thought of his stranger friend, he heard a knock.

"Junhoe-ya." The voice was from her sister at the other side of the door.

He didn't want to talk to anyone but he knew his sister will not leave until he opened the door. So, he forced himself to let his sister in and both of them sit on the side of his bed.

"How are you?" She initiated the conversation. They both didn't look at each other but the floor.

"If it's about dad, I'm fine." He wasn't sure if he needed to continue but chose to keep quiet.

"You know I love you and I'm always be here for you. Why didn't you tell me about you and Bobby?" She glanced at him for 3 seconds and returned her gaze in front.

"I thought you'd react like what father did. I didn't know if you'd accept me." He explained with a soft voice.

Junhoe might look bold and strong outside, but he's always gentle and carefree inside. He became a younger brother that he was to his sister though he didn't always show his affection towards her, he knew he loved his sister just as much as she loved him.

"I might be surprised at first, yes. Who wouldn't? But you're my brother. Whatever your identity is I will try to understand and accept it." She said and held his hand. Junhoe looked at their hands together. He didn't withdraw his hand from hers because in a way, it comforted him.

"I will never judge you for liking Bobby or whoever you like, be it a girl or a man. If he or she makes you happy, that's what matters to me. I'm your sister and your happiness comes first more than anything to me."

Yejin tightened her hold on Junhoe's hand which made his tears to well up. He never thought he'd hear these words from her sister who he never said affectionate things like, ' I love you ' or didn't even allow her to touch him. He didn't realize how he would be consoled by it.

"I'm sorry." This was all he could afford to say. He truly felt sorry for her sister for being not a good brother to her most of the time.

"I know. It was very hard for you to tell anyone about it. But I really wished you told me. You could have trusted your sister at least." Yejin's voice softened. Junhoe felt bad towards his sister even more.

A lone tear dropped from his eye. He looked away to brush any traces from that before holding his sister's hand this time.

"I should have told you. I would have known what to do."

"You can tell me everything, Junhoe-ya. No secrets anymore."

Junhoe nodded which made his sister smile at last.

"Where have you been for 2 weeks?" She asked.

This time, he decided to open everything to his sister. She's the only one he could talk to about this.

He told Yejin everything – from how everything between him and Bobby started to him ending in Jinhwan's place, except his attempt to drown himself. He didn't want cause anymore worry to his sister. It could be his little secret that was better not to be told.

"So, have you talked to Bobby?" Junhoe only shook his head as a reply.

"I don't want to talk to him or even see him again, Noona. I don't think I'm ready. I was really hurt and it still hurts." He confessed.

"I understand. But, you know... You'll have to talk about it. He is still your best friend."

Junhoe leaned down to lie on his back with his hands as his pillow. Yejin turned his head to look at him now staring at the ceiling.

"He WAS my best friend. Best friends don't hurt each other or push one off the cliff alone. They should jump together. It hurts so much because he WAS my best friend but he was so selfish." Yejin could feel Junhoe's pain.

"Maybe he has his own reasons. You should at least listen to what he has to say."

"Noona, aren't you listening earlier? He said our relationship was just a stupid desire. If he thought of it like that why did he even wasted his time to fool around with me? He didn't bother telling me about his wedding when he had all the chances to do it. He just want himself out from trouble even if that means he needed to push me off the cliff. He only saved himself. I would never do that to him which makes me angrier at myself." Junhoe looked to his side to hide how mad he was.

Yejin tapped his thigh a bit before answering him.

"You really love him."

"Stop it, Noona. I'm getting over him."

"What will you do now? His wedding is next month and you have to be there. I know even if he knew he'd hurt you, he still wishes you to be his best man."

"I don't like to be his best man! Jiun hyung can take the role. He's not my best friend anymore."

"I think he will understand that you don't like to be his best man. Of course he needs to. But you still have to attend the wedding whether you like it or not. Dad will never let your foot in this house again if you misbehave again you know that." Yejin reminded him.

"You don't have to say it, Noona. I know and it pisses me off."

His sister stood up and front him. "I'm really glad you came back safe. Know that you have me and you can tell me anything, okay?"

Junhoe looked up at her. She gave him a sincere and grateful smile which warmed him again.

"Thanks, Noona."

\--

Junhoe lost count of how many days had already passed. It's been a survival for him every day. He tried to keep his self from causing more trouble before his dad could finally kick him out of their house. If not in his room all day, he would be in their company taking his training as he missed a lot of it during his 2-week desertion. He focused on his training more than he ever did to cloud his mind with something else other than Bobby. Although he couldn't help himself from slipping the man in his mind from time to time, he was quick to brush it off.

He also asked his father if he could drop his remaining year at school with the help of his sister and his mom. He said he wanted to focus on his training which was more vital for him rather than lurking at school. Besides, all memories of them were at school so that was another reason for him to do it. Fortunately, his father thought he did a decent decision about that to make up for the trouble he caused in the family so he let him focused on the company.

Days turned to weeks. He was scheduled to have a suit fitting for Bobby's wedding but he always pushes it back and says he will just wear whatever suit he wants. He won't be in the entourage anyway as per his request – he couldn't walk down the aisle as his 'ex' was someone's groom. He didn't know how Bobby took his rejection for this since he already blocked his number from his phone.

He wanted to run away from this wedding but he thought he would only give Bobby an impression of him being the only affected one with what happened. Bobby seemed to be unbothered by all of this but him. So, he wanted to show that he was getting over him.

\--

It had been a month. Everybody in the house was busy for preparation as they were about to go to the hotel where wedding will be held. The luxury hotel was owned by Bobby's soon to be wife, Jisoo. Junhoe, meanwhile just took his suit in his car and waited for everyone to drive to the venue as he followed.

The wedding will be held in the main garden of the hotel. It was Jisoo's personal pick and as her family was known in the business world, they only invited close partners, and family.

For Junhoe, there's not much to prepare. He only needed to wear the suit tailored for him. He didn't want to glamour up but he wanted to turn heads at the wedding and show Bobby that he was his lost. Though he wanted to have his revenge on him, he was not that kind of person in reality. Bobby had been a very good help in his characters and that's one thing he was thankful for, at least.

It was now time for photo shoot. Bridesmaids, groom's men, best man, and maid of honors took photos with the groom and bride respectively. Family and friends who wanted to take photos were also coming in and out of the studio. Junhoe didn't want to wait in the venue so he stayed in his room and waited for his sister to text him once the ceremony began. As he was playing on his phone, a message popped up on screen.

From "Unknown Number"

Junhoe hesitated to open at first but it must be someone from there trying to call him out for the ceremony. So, he opened it.

From _Unknown Number:_

_Hi Junhoe, this is Jisoo. I got your number from Bobby. Can we talk before the wedding starts? Please. I know you're angry at us but I really need to talk to you. Just 5 mins, I promise. Meet me in the lobby now._

Junhoe tensed because of two things – Jisoo texted him for the first time just before the wedding starts and the fact that Bobby still had his number on his phone. It took him 2mins before finally going to the lobby where the studio was. Clueless of what could be this request was about, he decided to show up.

When he reached the lobby, Jisoo was not there so he was confused. Was it a prank? Or is it really Jisoo who texted him? But a hand grabbed him from a small room beside the reception area. The hand was cold and he didn't know who it was until he was inside the enclosed area. It was really Jisoo on her wedding dress. He noticed Jisoo's awkwardness around him, looking at him and the floor back and forth. He waited for her to speak first as he didn't know what to say to her. It was her who called him anyway.

"Uhm... I wanted to just say sorry." Jisoo started.

Junhoe's eyebrows narrowed. Why did she say sorry? What for? He was confused.

"Why are you saying sorry, Jisoo-ssi?" Junhoe asked her. Jisoo was older than him and they were not really close so being formal was appropriate for Junhoe.

"Bobby oppa told me everything about you. I am really sorry this fixed wedding hurt both of you. I-I didn't mean it." Jisoo looked at him with her sorry eyes.

Junhoe didn't know what and how to react. The confession of Bobby to Jisoo about them shocked him.

"H-he told you about us?" Junhoe confirmed at her.

"Three days ago, we went out for a date for the first time. It was all his idea, so I was really surprised. We barely talk ever since the announcement of the engagement, but he was still warm towards me. No traces of hatred or something. Even during the wedding preparation, we only talked when needed. So, when he asked me for a date, I instantly said yes." Jisoo narrated.

Junhoe could see hurt from Jisoo's eyes. He wasn't certain of everything he just heard. _'What is this about?'_ He thought.

"Why are you telling me this?" He finally asked.

"He said he wanted to do it at least once for me. Little did I know, he planned to come clean. He wanted to be completely honest to me before the wedding. He told me everything. I was shocked at first, but it only made me admire his honesty... and it was the first time I saw him cry." Jisoo looked down. Her voice was shaky.

Junhoe's stomach hardened and his heart ached. Except during their childhood, he never saw Bobby cried – not even once. So, hearing this from Jisoo was almost impossible for him.

When Jisoo didn't hear him respond, she continued.

"I asked him why and that's when he told me everything."

He found courage to for his next words to be voiced out.

"It all doesn't matter now. You're marrying him in less than an hour."

"That's why I am telling you this. Bobby oppa didn't want to hurt you. He's blaming himself for not holding your hand that night and he regretted it." Jisoo confessed.

"Please stop. That doesn't change anything now." Junhoe wanted to turn his back on her when she said something that caught him off guard.

"If you want me to stop this wedding, I'll do it for you. For... Bobby oppa. I saw how hurt he was and I don't want him to be miserable with me." Jisoo said with a lone tear fell from her eye.

Words choked him in his throat he couldn't say anything. He wasn't expecting any of this.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you about it, days before today because I wasn't ready for this until now." She continued.

"Why?" A one-word question was the only thing Junhoe could afford to utter.

"Bobby oppa saw you earlier. I saw him looking at you. Eyes full of regret, longing, and...love. He doesn't look at me like how he looks at you."

They stayed silent for a minute. Both were trying to find the right decision for this crucial moment. Can Junhoe really claimed Bobby back? Can he really do that? What will happen to Jisoo? Will Bobby want that? Does Bobby really want him back? He was torn between his hurt and Jisoo's genuine intention of letting go Bobby for his best friend's sake. It also made him admire the bride.

"Do you love him?" Junhoe finally asked.

Jisoo was obviously flustered with Junhoe's question. She blinked several times before she answered.

"I know it's too soon to tell, but y-yes. It wasn't my intention but Bobby oppa is a good person. He was the kindest person I have ever met." Jisoo admitted.

Junhoe believed her right away. He's the person who could attest to that since he had been with Bobby almost his entire life. He knew Bobby is a great man.

"Then, marry him..." Junhoe sincerely said. His heart felt like something was pricking on it, but surprisingly, he felt relieved on his decision.

"W-what?" Jisoo asked again.

"If you truly love him, then marry him."

"But—" Jisoo was interrupted by him.

"Bobby hyung is a warm-hearted person. He might not love you now, but he will definitely fall for you. I can say that because you love him. Bobby hyung loves the people who love him. He made loving him easy for us." Junhoe explained.

"But you love each other." She looked at him this time.

"Not ending up together doesn't mean we're not meant to be. Sometimes where we meant to be is not with the person we want. You made me realize that." Junhoe assured her.

"Junhoe-ya..."

"Love him for me, Noona. Make him happy. I may not be ready to talk to him now, but I'll eventually come around."

Junhoe's chest felt the lightest after the past 2 months. Every word he said felt right – even calling Jisoo 'noona'. He was surprised when Jisoo leaned and hugged him while fighting back her tears to avoid ruining her make up.

Junhoe smiled and tapped her at the back with his right hand, the other hand inside his pocket.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya." Jisoo whispered.

"Thank you too for loving Bobby hyung and...I sincerely congratulate you both on your wedding today." Junhoe caressed the bride in between his words.

He felt a big rock pressing on his chest was unloaded. Jinhwan briefly came in his mind. He was right, there's no use of getting his revenge. Bobby was his best friend and even if he won't admit it, he is STILL his best friend. If they were meant to be 'just' that, then it was the time for him to accept their fate.

The wedding carried on. Junhoe sat at the back during the ceremony. His sister wanted him to sit with them, but he insisted and Yejin let him be because she understood it was hard for him to be there.

The bride was glowing, and she smiled ear to ear. Junhoe could tell Jisoo was the happiest that day. She even found him at the back amidst the crowd and the flashes. She gave him a sincere smile full of gratitude and he did the same. He followed a look on her walking her way towards Bobby who looked nervous at the altar. He was in the phase of accepting everything, but he couldn't refute that this wedding still hurt him. His heart ached watching Bobby held Jisoo's hand on the way to the altar, yet he knew he did great.

The ceremony was almost at the end. The pastor was giving his blessing and was nearing the announcement of the newly wed. When Bobby and Jisoo faced the crowd together it was the time of the declaration.

"I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Kim. You are now husband and wife." The pastor said.

He could hear the crowd scream, "kiss the bride" repeatedly. He wanted to leave but his feet found no strength to do so. His gaze was still at the newly wed when he was surprised Bobby met his eyes.

There were unspoken words exchanged in those looks and he understood Bobby's apology in those eyes. His eyes answered him with the look saying, _'you have my blessing, hyung. Be happy.'_ Bobby sincerely smiled at him. He motioned his head to give Bobby a nod as well and his lips turned upward to give him half smile. His best friend smiled at him and turn to his left and faced Jisoo who looked shy on the crowd's request.

Bobby felt a load came off from his chest as Junhoe gave him his blessing. He cupped Jisoo's face and aimed for her lips.

Junhoe smiled at the scene but unwanted tears fell from his eyes. He walked to reach for the door. He opened the door, but before going out completely, he turned around for the last time. He saw a happy couple being celebrated by the crowd. Another tear fell from his eyes when he decided to finally leave and close the door.


	6. The Visit

Chapter 6: The Visit

Jinhwan closed his eyes while feeling the warmth of the sun on his skin. He was seated beside the window with his earphones plugged in his ears. He's humming to the melody of the song playing through his phone. He checked the time from his screen and it showed '9:12am'. He smiled knowing he will be earlier than the usual time he and Hanbin regularly meet. So, he decided to go straight to the hospital to surprise his fiancé.

It was the time of the month where they promised to see each other – it's Hanbin's rest days. But since Hanbin couldn't really take several days off, it is Jinhwan who always travels from Busan to Seoul once a month and stayed in the city for 3 days at most.

Jinhwan dropped at the nearby café to buy Hanbin and his team iced Americano which all of them love. Hanbin's teammates liked him the very first time his fiancé was introduced to the team. Ever since that day, his team was also very excited to see Jinhwan every time he visits.

He slowly scanned the area the moment he stepped in the hospital. Hanbin will be out at 10:15am and anytime soon he'll be seeing his fiancé. He waited at the reception area where Hanbin usually picks him up. Not so long after he seated, a bright familiar man was running towards him wearing his favorite smile. He smiled back from ear to ear and stood up when Hanbin was almost a few steps away from him.

His fiancé welcomed him with a tight hug and he hugged him back too.

"I miss you". Hanbin whispered on his nape.

He embraced the younger tightly before answering. "Me too."

Hanbin's colleagues broke their sweet moment.

"Jinhwan-oppa!" Dahyun said and hugged him. "Dahyun-ah..." He greeted.

"Hyung!" Donghyuk also greeted him with a smile and a hug.

The rest of them greeted each other. Hanbin's team was composed of 5 people including him – Donghyuk, Yunhyeong, Dahyun, Yeri, and Hanbin. Yunhyeong was the oldest among them but Hanbin had already performed his first official surgery even before Yunhyeong had his. They all respected and admired Hanbin for being a prodigy in their field and he's a great leader of their team. They can always rely on Hanbin when they need to refresh their memory about things they often forgot. For the past 8 months, Hanbin got a good impression for the team because of his leadership.

It had also been Jinhwan's 8th time to see them and for almost a year, they had considered Jinhwan as part of their team. Yerin would tease and call him the 'manager' because he always brings drinks or foods.

"Thank you for the drinks, oppa." Yeri said and got her share.

"How are you guys?" Jinhwan asked.

"We've been soooo busy last night because of 2 major operations we needed to observe and assist." Yunhyeong said after sipping on his own drink.

"We literally just had our break right now." Donghyuk almost said in complaint.

"You're working hard guys. That's good to hear. Someday I might need a surgery, I don't have to pray for my life when I see all of you inside the OR." Jinhwan joked and all of them laughed.

"You won't be needing any surgery, babe. You're healthier than all of us." Hanbin said while hugging him from behind.

"Oh god, hyung. Can you wait until you both get out of here? You're making me lost my appetite over my drink." Yunhyeong said.

"Every time I look at you, I am always reminded that I am such a lonely soul." Yeri pouted and sipped on her straw.

"You two really look cute, I'm jealous." Dahyun added.

"Why don't the four of you go on dates? We can have triple dates then." Jinhwan laughed at them.

All of them complained saying they didn't like each other that way and they acted disgusted at the suggestion. After some rounds of catching up, the couple headed out since they also wanted to make the most of their 3 days' time together.

"You become closer with them each time I visit you." Jinhwan said.

They were walking side by side. Hanbin's dorm was not that far from the hospital so they decided to walk instead of taking a 5-min ride.

"Hmm, they are all nice and every day we got to know each other. We stick together 24 by 7 so, yeah. You'll have 4 kids after this visit." Hanbin looked at him and smiled.

"Five. I'll have 5 kids including you." Jinhwan answered him and slid his hand to intertwine their fingers. Both of them didn't mind some spectators looking at them. They both were out since they dated, and their situation was never hard for them to show to the public. They didn't mind as long as they don't hurt people – that's what they kept in mind.

"Hm-mm. No. Just four. I'll be your husband so they will be my kids too. So we will have 4 kids soon." Hanbin said while swinging their hands.

"Fine. You win."

"I always win, babe."

"Yeah, because I let you."

They didn't talk as they enjoyed the presence of each other more. The smile on their faces didn't fade even until they were getting close to Hanbin's dorm.

"What do you want to do first? We can do whatever you want after you take your rest." Jinhwan started the conversation again.

"Can we do what I want first before we take a rest?" Hanbin sounded like a tease.

"Should I be worried about what you want to do then?" The older asked.

Hanbin didn't answer because they already reached the building where he stays. Jinhwan needed not to log in the guest book since hospital residence staying there were allowed to have monthly visitor for a maximum of 3 days stay. Hanbin registered Jinhwan as his regular guest so the security already knew him.

They went straight to the elevator and Hanbin pressed the up button. There's no other person going inside the elevator except them. They went inside and Jinhwan was the one who pressed the button this time going to 7th floor. As soon as the door closed, Hanbin grabbed Jinhwan by the waist and sealed his lips with a kiss – a yearning and hot kiss.

Jinhwan was caught off guard but after Hanbin's tongue asking him for an entrance, he started to respond. As the elevator progressed, Jinhwan felt Hanbin's hand lurking inside his shirt still not breaking their torrid kiss. Jinhwan had to bite Hanbin's lower lip to break the younger from sucking his lips and he took this chance to speak.

"Can you not wait until we get inside your room?" Jinhwan said in between their breaths, his hands wrapped around Hanbin's neck.

"I wanted to kiss you the moment I saw you but I couldn't." Hanbin replied trying to reach for Jinhwan's lips again like a baby asking for milk.

Jinhwan slightly pushed him because he knew the elevator was about to open. He just planted a quick kiss on his fiance before he faced the door smiling and shaking his head. Hanbin took his hand and led him out of the elevator.

"Oh, Hanbin-ah. Hyung..." A voice called them. Both turned their heads to the direction of the owner.

"Jaewon-ah. Are you going now?" Hanbin asked his neighbor.

Jaewon was also from the hospital and was from department of anesthesiology. They would mostly see each other during operations or when they had the same day schedule.

"Hmm, nice to see you again, Jinhwan-hyung. Bye!" Jaewon went inside the elevator in a rush.

Hanbin pressed Jinhwan's birthday on his digital lock to open his door. As Jinhwan expected, Hanbin's dorm was tidy except for some pairs of socks on the couch. Hanbin barely comes in the dorm so there's not much work to do for Jinhwan.

The older walked straight to the couch and picked the white socks and scanned the entire room to see what else he needed to tidy up.

"Do you even live here? It looks like no one's occupying this place." Jinhwan said while dropping his bag on the couch.

The older was about to head to the bathroom to put the used socks there when Hanbin pulled him from the back and hugged him from behind. His head rested on Jinhwan's right shoulder.

"Hyung..." Hanbin's words muffled.

"Hmm?" Jinhwan stayed still eyeing the younger from the corner of his eye.

"I miss you." He said and buried his face on his fiancé's neck.

"Obviously." Jinhwan chuckled. "Hey, come on." The older tried to move and separate Hanbin's arms from hugging him but the latter only tightened his grip and whined. Jinhwan smiles at how cute Hanbin is right now clinging to him like a child.

"Just 5 mins. Let's stay like this for 5 mins." Hanbin requested as he closed his eyes feeling all his longing slowly fade away by their intimate hug.

Jinhwan felt warm inside. He felt his heart melt with the request. He again tried to move but Hanbin only loosened his hug – not totally letting go of him. He faced Hanbin and wrapped his arms around his neck. The younger tightened his embrace and so Jinhwan. As promised, Hanbin only let go of him after 5 minutes.

Hanbin planted a soft kiss on his lips before letting go and grabbed Jinhwan's bag to put it inside their room. Without any words voiced out, Jinhwan felt the love Hanbin had for him. The younger was not usually this cuddly but he thought he must had really missed him to cling on him in just few hours of meeting.

Jinhwan had checked every corner of the living room, kitchen, and bathroom to see if there's cleaning needed. But when Hanbin didn't come out from the room after several minutes, Jinhwan decided to check on him thinking he fell asleep.

He slowly opened the door to peek and found no one on the bed. Eyebrows narrowed, Jinhwan went totally inside to search for his lover. He looked from left to right but no traces of Hanbin. The door suddenly closed and cold hands caressed him from his shoulder tracing down the length of his arms. Hanbin breathe at his nape which made Jinhwan shiver.

"Hanbin-ah..." Jinhwan automatically called out his name.

"Why didn't you come sooner? I've been waiting for you." Hanbin whispered in his ears, hands still lurking around the older's body.

"I thought you fell asleep." Jinhwan mustered the courage to answer amidst the sensitivity he's feeling right now because of Hanbin's touch. His breathing became heavy.

"You said you'd do whatever I want. This is what I want." Hanbin said with his voice lowered and sounded so hot for Jinhwan.

The younger turned him around and stroked his hair while outlining his entire face with his index finger. Jinhwan only closed his eyes feeling little electric from the gesture. He felt Hanbin's finger softly rubbed his lips. His hand involuntarily held on his lover's forehand and he pouted his lips to kiss Hanbin's index finger. He opened his eyes and saw Hanbin's gaze full of lust and desire. Jinhwan knew exactly what his lover wanted. Those eyes told him so. Hanbin stared intently on his lips like a prey. Jinhwan stepped backwards slowly when Hanbin motioned forward at him. Not breaking his stare from Jinhwan's lips, Hanbin directed them on the bed. The older bumped on it making him bounce down and Hanbin slowly climbed up on him – eyes still pierced on his lips.

Jinhwan tried to move his head up to reach for his lips to kiss him but Hanbin was teasing him by leaning his head backward. Jinhwan could feel his inside burn at how hot Hanbin is right now. Being turned on at his lover's teasing, he cupped Hanbin's faced and gave him lustful kiss. His tongue looked for entrance which he found right away as Hanbin sucked him. They shared long, deep, and hot kiss.

Jinhwan's hands started to prowl inside Hanbin's shirt slowly going down to aim for his butt. He cupped both of his lover's butt cheeks and slightly squeezed them. He could hear Hanbin's subtle moan in his mouth. His hands gradually touched Hanbin's boner. He smirked at the contact. Hanbin was already hard on top of him.

Jinhwan broke the long kiss and pushed Hanbin to his side as he took over the top. He's now sitting on Hanbin's stomach as he moves his hips gently rubbing his bottom on his lover's abdomen. He felt Hanbin matched his pace and grabbed his waist. Jinhwan could see the desire in Hanbin's eyes so he wasted no time and started to slide his hands at his back going inside his fiancé's pants. He intently pierced his gaze on Hanbin who's now closing his eyes and feeling crazy at what he's doing. He rubbed the younger's length which turned faint moan to loud ones.

"Ahh... Kim Jinhwan." Hanbin called out in between his breaths.

"Hmm?" He answered.

"I want to be inside of you so bad now."

And their long night came...

(Wedding day...)

Junhoe's phone buzzed that made him lose his focus on the road and turned to where his phone was. He grabbed it from the passenger seat while eyes were back on the road. He unlocked the phone and saw a message from his sister.

_From Yejin:_

_Where r u? the reception is almost over. I haven't seen u after the ceremony. Don't tell u run away again. Pls. U said u won't do it again without telling me._

Though he was busy focusing on his driving, he still replied on the text using his right hand.

_To Yejin:_

_I'm fine noona. I alrdy congratulated them. I jst need some fresh air. I'll be back tom, don't worry_

His attention was back on the road. He wasn't sure where he wanted to go. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he glanced on the dashboard where his GPS was showing. He's been driving for 4 hours already still with an unknown destination. His mind was clouded with so much thought that he didn't know what to think anymore. Yes, he was hurt but he didn't plan to end everything just like what he did before. There's something inside him wanting to feel that he has someone – someone who will understand what he's feeling right now, someone he can talk to without thinking anything.

He already made a lot of turns, and straight routes but it seemed like his car knew exactly where it wanted to go.

Junhoe almost didn't feel the very long drive as he heard something exactly the same before. "You are now entering Dadaepo", the GPS told him. His heart beat suddenly raced. He didn't enter any destination on his GPS but here he was in the same place he left months ago. He's already in the accustomed area when he decided to pull over for a minute to collect his thought.

 _What am I even doing here? South Korea is so big why did I end up here? Really? Junhoe?_ He was squabbling himself in his mind.

He rested his head on the steering wheel and closed his eyes. He didn't want to think that he coveted for Jinhwan's presence but the location he is right now says otherwise. Still not sure of his intentions, he maneuvered his car again and drove straight to Jinhwan's house.

He parked his car on the same spot he had before. He felt déjà vu. It was like that night was repeating before his eyes. But this time, he had no ill intention. He locked his door using his key and put his phone in his pocket before walking down to the beach line. He could still feel the cold breeze welcomed him though he was still wearing his suit. Right after the ceremony, he drove here for no certain reason. Maybe he just really needed some fresh air as what he told his sister. Maybe Jinhwan was right again. This place might become his healing place.

He was getting near Jinhwan's house when he hesitated to take another step. He checked the time on his wrist watch. It was past 11pm. He turned to his right and enjoyed the calm ocean for a minute before moving forward again. His hands both inside his pocket, he scanned the area. It's dark as if the owner of the house already went to sleep. He lifted his hand with his phone and stared at his screen.

 _'You should've asked for his number at least.'_ The tiny voice inside his head lectured him.

"Why would I ask for his number? I didn't even plan to come back here. Why would I?" He answered himself.

He looked at the empty house in front of him. He took his step towards the doorstep. He stared at the door and contemplated. Was Jinhwan sleeping already? Was it rude for him if he knocked? He held his fist up ready to knock but he froze and retrieved his hand back in his pocket. He turned around and stood there for 30 seconds gazing at the beach before he decided to sit on where they had their bbq dinner together. He comfortably leaned on his chair and crossed his legs. He adored the peaceful ocean with the crystal-like reflection of the moonlight. Surprisingly, he felt calm too. The image in his head from the wedding earlier slowly faded. It wasn't completely vanished but it hurt less when he thought of it.

He stayed there for a good 10 minutes. It was almost 12am. Giving up on his hope to at least see Jinhwan, he strolled to the beach and visited the spot where they had their dramatic bonfire. He reminisced how he laid out all his agony in this very spot. How it helped him and somehow healed him. His feet took their steps again along the shore line until he stopped at where he did that stupid thing. He stared at the water for a minute before he uttered his 4-word sentence and left.

"I'm glad you came."

Junhoe decided to eat first before he had another 6-hour long drive back to Seoul. He thought he won't wait for the sun to see Jinhwan. It will only be weird for his stranger friend if he sees him there the next day. He didn't also know what to say or to reason out if Jinhwan asked him why he was there. It's 2am when he hit the road again.

\--

Seoul.

Jinhwan sluggishly opened his eyes. After a few seconds, he felt a hand on his waist and a warm body hugging him from his back. He twisted his head to the side a little to peek on his snoozing lover. He carefully moved the younger's hand around him and slowly went out of bed. He skimmed the room to search for his clothes on the floor. He put on his clothes and tidied himself in the bathroom. After having their intimate time, they spent the day cuddling on each other and ate whatever food they got in the fridge.

Jinhwan slowly reached for the door when he heard sleepy voice calling his name, almost inaudible.

"Kim Jinhwan..." Hanbin mumbled.

He walked towards his fiancé and sat on his side.

"I'm here. You should go back to sleep. I'll prepare us breakfast." Jinhwan said while caressing Hanbin's hair while the latter's eyes were still close.

"Hmm..." Hanbin said and positioned his head to make Jinhwan's thigh his pillow. He hugged the older by his waist.

"I told you, I have 5 kids. You're the 5th baby, Doctor Kim Hanbin." Jinhwan said while pinching Hanbin's cheek.

"No... I'm your one and only." Hanbin answered him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh c'mon. I need to prepare our food. I'm feeling hungry." The older tapped his shoulder to signal him to move.

Hanbin looked up at him before speaking.

"You can have me for breakfast." He teased Jinhwan and winked.

"Ya! You're so naughty. Stop it. I'm going." Jinhwan soft punched him on his biceps.

Hanbin only giggled and let his lover go.

As suggested, Hanbin went back to sleep for another hour before Jinhwan woke him up to have their breakfast. It was already 10am and it was Hanbin's second day off from work. They casually ate their breakfast when Jinhwan spoke.

"I want to go out today. Stroll me in the city." He requested. Hanbin finished his last spoonful of food in his mouth before answering.

"Okay. Where do you want to go? Do you want to go shopping?" His lover suggested.

Jinhwan raised an eyebrow at him and leaned back on his chair as he crossed his arms.

"Kim Hanbin asking me if I want to go shopping is news to me. Are you sure about that?" Jinhwan chuckled fondly joking at Hanbin.

"Yes, why? Am I that bad of a partner?" The younger also crossed his arms and shook his head waiting for his partner's confirmation.

Jinhwan laughed at how cute he looked.

"Please... you hate shopping. You always end up waiting for me in the arcade."

"Oh, did I? I can't remember." Hanbin continued to shake his head and shrugged.

"Fine. Let's go shopping. Bet you, I'm going to fetch you in the arcade again."

After his last statement, they prepared to go outside as per Jinhwan's request. Hanbin wasn't really a very social person. Every time Jinhwan visits him, they either stayed in the house doing their usual stuff the whole 3 days or go out just to eat some good foods. They barely had outside dates and activities since Hanbin was using his 3 days off to rest. Jinhwan understood the nature of Hanbin's profession that's why he never suggested anything that would only tire his fiancé.

After an hour of preparation, both of them headed outside to go to the nearby mall.

\--

"Noona, you pulled me out of bed just to carry your shopping bags? I barely had sleep." Junhoe whined while carrying 5 shopping bags already on both hands.

"It's not my fault you spend the night I don't know where. Besides, mom told me to buy some groceries for the dinner tonight." Yejin told him while checking some clothes.

They were inside a boutique full of branded clothes.

"You could just let the maid do it. Why would you?" Junhoe complained.

"I like doing it and since you're here, you're going with me." His sister gave him a mocking smile.

"Ugh! I hate you."

After another hour of shopping, they headed to the grocery area. Junhoe was forced to push their cart as her sister went from aisle to aisle to grab stuff in her list. Sometimes, Yejin would drag him because he was too slow. Junhoe felt bored to death tailing on his sister.

As they passed on every stand in the grocery, he saw a familiar guy standing in front of the big shelf full of cereals. His eyebrows met in the middle and tried to confirm his hunch. He unconsciously stepped towards the guy whose back was facing him. The small guy was reaching for the big box of cereal and Junhoe robotically helped him. His arm surpassed the length of the other guy's hand and he reached the box. Before getting it, he looked down to check if he was right. Wide eyes met his gaze which made him grab the box in his hands and handed it to him.

"Junhoe-ya." The other guy said.

"Jinhwan-ssi." Junhoe uttered.

"What a coincident running you here in the supermarket." Jinhwan smiled at him as he got the cereal from him.

Junhoe's heart raced seeing that familiar sweet smile again. He felt light inside.

"So, you're here in Seoul? Since when?" Junhoe asked. He thought he really went 6-hour drive to Busan only to see him here in the city.

"Ah, yeah. I was here since yesterday." He answered.

"Oh, that's why..." Junhoe said almost a whisper.

"Babe, is this the one you're talking about? I don't know what—" Hanbin was interrupted when he saw Jinhwan with a tall guy talking to his fiancé.

Junhoe looked at the owner of the voice. Their eyes met not sure how to react on each other's first meeting. Jinhwan turned to Hanbin and smiled.

"Look, babe. He's Junhoe. Remember?" Jinhwan introduced him.

"Oh, you're Junhoe. Hello. Nice to meet you." Hanbin said hesitant to give the other guy a smile.

Junhoe bowed at him as a greeting and although he felt a very intimidating aura around him, he showed respect as Jinhwan was there watching them. After all, he also owed this Hanbin guy since he technically let him stayed in "their" house. So, this is Hanbin. Junhoe thought.

"Nice to meet you too, Hanbin-ssi." Junhoe gave him a half smile.

"We'll get the red one." Jinhwan butted in and put the box of cereal and the box of flour in their cart.

"Are you here alone?" Jinhwan turned to ask Junhoe again.

"Ahh, no. I'm with my sister. She's...just... around here." Junhoe said while skimming the area for his sister.

"Really? That's nice. Maybe you want to have some snacks with us?" The older invited him.

Junhoe glanced at Hanbin after he heard the invitation. When he saw a smile on him, he felt safe to accept the offer.

"Sure. I'll look for noona and ask her if she wants to."

"Great! We'll just pay at the counter and I'll see you outside." Jinhwan bid his temporary goodbye at Junhoe as both of them push their cart to the counter.

Junhoe followed them with his look and saw the spark in Jinhwan's eyes while talking to his partner. He saw how in love the two were. As he said, he looked for Yejin not to ask her to come but to say goodbye too.

"Noona, I just need to go somewhere. Here's the key. You can drive the car yourself." Junhoe handed his car keys to his sister.

Yejin was clueless on the act. Before she could even ask what happen, Junhoe disappeared in a flash. Being used to this, Yejin let him be and just went to the counter to pay for her things.

As agreed, the couple waited for Junhoe outside the supermarket. Not long after, Junhoe showed and lied that his sister needs to go somewhere else so she couldn't join them. So, all of them went outside. Jinhwan craved for tacos so, they picked his favorite café which serves tacos and ice creams. They seated on the corner with Junhoe facing the couple.

"Do you live nearby?" Hanbin asked him first. They were enjoying the ice cream and tacos.

"It's a 20-min drive from home. Not that far."

Junhoe saw both shook their heads up and down while eating their ice creams. He was not really fond of it but had to eat anyway since Jinhwan recommended it.

He thought it was really mindless of him to meddle in the couple's date. But, he was also surprised of himself why he instantly said yes on this. He felt awkward looking at the couple but he felt relief inside seeing Jinhwan. Maybe because he wanted to see him last night but couldn't and now he's in front of him enjoying his tacos and ice cream.

Hanbin caught Junhoe's stare at Jinhwan and the curve forming on his lips, so he cleared his throat and spoke.

"So, how are things with you and... who's that again? Bobby?" Hanbin knew he wasn't supposed to ask that but he wanted to steal Junhoe's attention.

"Ya... Hanbin-ah." Jinhwan looked at him giving him the look.

"Ah, it's okay Jinhwan-ssi. I'm fine. Thanks to Jinhwan-ssi." Junhoe answered Hanbin and glanced on Jinhwan as he said the last sentence.

"Oh, that's good to hear." Jinhwan said and smiled at him.

"It was their wedding the other day." Junhoe wasn't supposed to share that, not with Hanbin but since it had started, he continued.

"Really? How was it? How were you?" Hanbin was curious.

"Fortunately, it was fine. But, I left after the ceremony ended."

"Must have been hard for you." Jinhwan said in a soft voice.

"Yeah at first. But, I saw him happy and that's what matters." Junhoe stated and got back to eating his ice cream again.

"So, you talked to him?" The older asked also putting some tacos in his mouth. Hanbin just listened to them.

"No. I haven't talked to him since that night but, he saw me at the wedding and we exchanged looks. I think we're good with that. I'm just not ready to talk to him."

Jinhwan nodded at his story.

"You did great. I was worried you would think of getting back at him." The older said and reached for Hanbin's hand below the table. He felt his lover squeezed it.

"No. You taught me not to." Junhoe gave him a smile on the note.

It's true. He had considered everything Jinhwan said to him before he went back and all it did was good to him.

"Jinhwan-hyung is a mother Theresa." Hanbin butted in and joked to lighten up a little.

"Excuse me? What's that supposed to mean?" Jinhwan turned to him and crossed his arm, breaking their hands from holding under the table.

"It's a compliment, babe. Don't be mad." Hanbin winked at him.

The couple only giggled when Junhoe felt the need for him to give them their quality time alone. He finished his ice cream before saying goodbye.

"I think I should go. My sister will be waiting for me to pick her up." He lied.

"Oh, really? Okay. It was really nice to see you here." Jinhwan said in a smile.

"Nice to meet you too." Hanbin sincerely said.

"Yeah, me too. Thank you." Junhoe stood up and walked towards the door.

He was almost a few steps from reaching the door when he decided to go back and asked what he wanted to ask ever since he saw Jinhwan.

"Oh, did you forget something?" Hanbin said since he's the one who noticed him first.

"Uhm..." Junhoe hesitated to say it since he wasn't expecting Hanbin to ask him first.

"C-can I ask for your number, Jinhwan-ssi?" He bit the inside of his lips and glanced at Hanbin observing his reaction on his question.

"Of course! Give me your phone." Jihwan exclaimed. He was a really nice person. Junhoe thought.

"S-sorry to ask y—" Junhoe didn't finish his sentence, still eyeing Hanbin.

"It's totally fine." Hanbin affirmed him.

"Here. If you need anything, you can call me. Okay?" Jinhwan handed him his phone and smiled.

"Thank you. I gotta go." Junhoe bid them goodbye. He looked at his screen outside and checked Jinhwan's number saved on his phone. He looked back for a second before totally leaving the café.

"So nice of you to give him your phone number." Hanbin said after Junhoe left.

"Are you jealous?" Jinhwan asked smiling from ear to ear.

"No. There's nothing to be jealous about." Hanbin stated and pinched his lover's nose.

"Exactly. It's just a number." Jinhwan buried his head on Hanbin's neck.

He felt the younger's hand wrapped around him.

"Tell me every time he calls or texts you, okay?" Hanbin asked assurance.

"Hahaha. You're so cute when you're jealous." Jinhwan hugged him tight.

"I am not." Hanbin pecked a kiss on Jinhwan's head.

Hanbin couldn't help but feel uncomfortable about it. He didn't expect that Junhoe was kinda hot guy and he thought the two stayed together for a week alone in their house. He knew Jinhwan well and if they weren't together, Junhoe was a kind of guy Jinhwan would fall for. But just like his lover assured him, there's nothing to worry about because he knew Jinhwan is only his and he loves him so much.


	7. Game of Fate

Chapter 7: Game of Fate

Junhoe didn't realize how long he had been staring on his phone when he heard a knocking sound from his desk. He looked up and met a frowning Chanwoo who was shaking his head. Chanwoo was Junhoe's trainer and personal assistant. Despite being younger than Junhoe, Chanwoo already started to take part in the business world 2 years earlier than him. Being in the same age range, his sister assigned him to his brother thinking it would be easy for Junhoe to learn the company if someone his age taught him. She knew his brother was not a very sociable person.

"Can you please take your phone away?" Chanwoo demanded.

Junhoe's eyebrows raced and Chanwoo knew what that was for.

"...Sir?" The latter added.

Junhoe sat straight and crossed his arms on his chest – his eyes not leaving the screen of his phone.

"I already know what you are talking about. Can we move on to the next site?" Junhoe complained without looking Chanwoo who silently sighed.

"Your focus is clearly not here... Sir. I am already briefing you with the next branch location. But you're busy staring at your phone. Are you waiting for something?" The younger asked and also took his seat facing Junhoe.

It had been a week since Junhoe last saw Jinhwan and Hanbin. He hadn't had the courage to even send a single text to Jinhwan because he didn't know what to say. He even scolded himself for asking Jinhwan's number and not sending anything to him after.

"It's nothing." Junhoe looked away.

"You don't tell me that it's nothing when you have been spacing out so much lately." Chanwoo replied.

"I told you it's nothing." An irritation on Junhoe's voice could be heard.

"Then focus. Why do 'nothing' needs to ruin your concentration. You will be assigned to one of our Busan branch next week you need to memorize the names of—"

"Wait! I'll be in Busan?" Junhoe interrupted his trainer from speaking when he realized something.

"Uh... yes? Why are you acting like you don't know?" Chanwoo crossed his arms and gave Junhoe a confused look.

"You didn't tell me." Junhoe stated.

"I gave you the file needed for your training 3 days ago and it was written there. You even told me you've read it when I asked you. Aww, Koo Junhoe!" Chanwoo said in disbelief.

Junhoe rushed on his office desk not far from where he was seated. He opened the drawer and took out the file Chanwoo gave him 3 days ago. Of course, it was a lie when he told him he already read it. He had nothing but thoughts of how could he talk to Jinhwan after getting his number.

He skimmed through the pages and his eyes widened when he saw that his training will be a 4-week long. The schedule includes 2-day seminars for the first 2 weeks, and the rest will be practical for him.

"Are you coming with me?" He turned to ask Chanwoo.

"Of course. Your dad would kill me if I don't and you need to go this time. You already missed the practical last month." The former answered.

"Okay. Good." Junhoe replied and flashed a quick smirk.

He immediately went out in his room after putting the file on the table and grabbing his phone from his study desk. Chanwoo was left confused of how Junhoe didn't even complain that he's coming with him than he expected the latter would react. He just thought maybe Junhoe accepted this without a fuss since it would take him far away from Bobby. He already knew about them since Yejin told him everything to also ask him his understanding and patience with his brother. He was going through something so when Junhoe rejected the first off-site training given to him last month, he let him be. But this time, Junhoe looked... excited.

Junhoe headed to his car in the parking lot. He just sat in the driver seat with his both hand gripping on the steering wheel. He was thinking. He didn't know why he felt pleased with the news of his training. He dialed his sister's number on his phone and called her. After the 5th ring, his sister answered him.

Junhoe: Noona...

Yejin: Hmm? What is it?

Junhoe: Did you tell father to send me to Busan for this training?

Yejin: What? Why would I do that? You even rejected the training just an hour drive away from the company. I don't think you will accept that. I told him already you won't like it but he—

Junhoe: I'll go noona.

Junhoe once again didn't let his sister finish her sentence.

Yejin: Ya! Koo Junhoe. Can you let me finish first before you speak?

He bit his lower lip after realizing that it was a little disrespectful of him to do that to his sister.

Junhoe: I'm sorry, noona.

Yejin: Are you really going? Why? To run away from Bobby again? Is that it?

Junhoe's breathing shallowed and his chest hurt a little upon hearing Bobby's name. He thought he could use this time off away from him to totally heal himself, that every time he hears Bobby's name, he won't feel any pain anymore. When he wasn't able to answer right away, his sister spoke again.

Yejin: If you think it will help you in any way then, I'll support you. It's just a month anyway.

Junhoe: Thanks, noona. I'm hanging up now.

Yejin: Okay. If you need anything, just tell me.

Junhoe. Hmm... bye.

Junhoe pressed the end button. He stared at his screen again for a minute. He was tapping the slim side of his phone and searched for his father's number. He sent a text and waited for a reply.

_To Dad:_

_Dad, I'll be going to Busan for the training._

After 2 minutes, his phone buzzed and he read the replied.

_From Dad:_

_Good._

A one-word reply from his dad as he expected. He was used to his father's cold treatment ever since he went back. So, he wasn't too affected by this anymore.

He searched for another number from his contacts again. He was twiddling his fingers when he accidentally hit the call button and saw Jinhwan's contact enlarged on his screen. He panicked and instantly ended the call. He flung his phone on the passenger seat and tried to calm down his breathing. He felt nervous.

_'It didn't went through, right?'_

_'Shit! What would I say if he calls?'_

_'No Junhoe. The call didn't connect. You ended it right away.'_

Junhoe was busy with his thoughts when his phone vibrated that made him curse out loud when he saw Jinhwan's name on the screen.

"Shit!" Junhoe looked at his phone as if he's scared of it.

He's tapping his thighs and felt nervous. It was already ringing for 10 seconds. He took a deep breathe before he grabbed his phone. He cleared his throat before answering the call.

Jinhwan: Hello? Junhoe-ya?

His body stiffened when he heard Jinhwan's voice on the other line. _'Junhoe-ya'_ was repeated in his head. His heartbeat raced on his thought.

Jinhwan: Hello? Are you there?

He snapped out from his daydreaming and started talking to the guy on the phone.

Junhoe: O-oh! J-Jinhwan-ssi.

 _'Shit Koo Junhoe. Why are you stuttering'_ He reprimanded himself.

Jinhwan: Hi! How are you?

Junhoe: H-hi! I'm good. How about you?

Junhoe was still fidgeting while talking on the phone. His mind was thinking in advance what will be his next words.

Jinhwan: I'm good. I just finished my class with Doyoung and Hye young.

Junhoe: Oh, I see. _'Speak, Koo Junhoe. Speak'._ Junhoe told his self.

Jinhwan: Why did you call? Did you miss me?

He tensed. Junhoe could feel his entire face warmed up with Jinhwan's sudden teasing.

Junhoe: W-what? No!

He heard Jinhwan laughed out loud on the other line. He let out a sigh and unconsciously loosen up and smiled.

Jinhwan: I can imagine your face right now. I'm just kidding! Hahaha. Or maybe you did really miss me.

Junhoe: No. I just have something to tell you.

Junhoe's voice sounded more natural now and Jinhwan on the other line smiled on that.

Jinhwan: Oh, what is it?

He didn't know why he said that but now that Jinhwan is asking him about it, there's no backing out.

Junhoe: I'll be in Busan next week.

Jinhwan: Oh, really? Why? Wait... is it about Bo—

Junhoe: No! No. I'm not going there because of him.

Junhoe was surprised with his quick resistance. He heard Jinhwan's subtle laugh which made him shook his head.

Jinhwan: Oh. Okay. How long will you be in Busan?

Junhoe: A month? It's for some business training father wanted me to attend.

Jinhwan: Oh, I see. Does it mean I'll see you around here, right?

Junhoe bit the side of his lower lip to stop them from curving upward.

Junhoe: Hmm... I think so, though I'll be staying in Haeundae.

Jinhwan: That is just an hour train from here, so it's much closer than Seoul. Haha!

Junhoe didn't know why every time he hears Jinhwan's laugh, he felt light inside. It somehow eases him. He rested his head on the headrest of his seat comfortably.

Junhoe: Yeah. That's true.

Jinhwan: Just give me a call then once you're here. You can come here anytime and give my lonely soul a company. I miss eating with someone.

Junhoe: Sure. The grocery's on me this time to pay for the food I ate last time.

Jinhwan: Haha! That's fine, but sure. I'll take that as your compensation.

After a minute of random chitchat, Jinhwan ended the call and Junhoe was left there smiling. Did he really feel excited at the thought of him seeing Jinhwan again? Why? Is it because he saved him? Or is it just because he finds comfort with his new 'friend'? Junhoe didn't bother with his thoughts more and just looked forward to next week.

\--

Next week.

Junhoe let go of his luggage and dropped his body on his bed. He'll be staying in one of their hotel in a month where the training will be held. He pierced his gaze at the ceiling and stayed like that for 30 seconds. It's 9:17am and it's his first day. Remembering his schedule, he doesn't have much in the whole month actually. The first 2-day seminar will be on his 3rd day which means his 1st and 2nd day are his free time. He also didn't know why his father let him stay there for a month when he could actually finish everything including some practical in just 2 weeks.

He got up and sat on his bed and took his phone out.

_To Chanwoo:_

_I'll be going somewhere. Just send me a message if we have a sudden schedule. I'm taking the train._

After a minute Chanwoo replied.

_From Chanwoo:_

_Why don't you just bring your car? I might call you anytime. lol_

_Junhoe:_

_Just don't. I know we don't have schedule until the 3_ _rd_ _day. Go play or do whatever you want_

_Chanwoo:_

_Yes..."SIR"_

Junhoe smiled and shook his head on Chanwoo's last message. Sometimes, he's glad that his sister chose Chanwoo as his trainer/assistant. He might not be that close to him, but it felt good having someone his age he could joke around and play with.

He opened another blank message and typed another one.

_To Jinhwan-ssi_

_Hi Jinhwan-ssi. I'm already in Busan._

His eyebrows met halfway before he deleted his first message.

_Jinhwan-ssi, are you busy today? Can I go there?_

He shook his head and deleted the message again. He laid on his back again and held his phone on his chest.

 _'Why does it's so hard to send a single text?'_ Junhoe thought to himself.

He firmly held his phone up and typed another one.

_To Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Hi. Just arrived here in busan J_

He pressed the send button and put his phone again on his chest. Every second that passed, he could feel his heartbeat. He closed his eyes while waiting for a reply. When his phone buzzed, he got up in panic and opened his phone.

_From Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Wow! That's good news. Come here when ur not busy._

Junhoe's lips curved upward unconsciously.

_To Jinhwan-ssi:_

_I am free until tmr. I can come anytime._

Junhoe felt another buzzed from his phone almost immediately.

_From Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Ok. Then, see you later!_

After reading the last text from Jinhwan, Junhoe wasted no time and pulled out his wallet from his coat before he left his room.

Junhoe took the train since he was not in the mood to drive. He wanted to enjoy the sceneries for the first time. This was only his 3rd time here and the first 2 wasn't really that good except when Jinhwan happened. He was looking outside the window and enjoyed the sunlight. This place slowly became a special place for Junhoe since every time he is here, he felt safe and light-hearted.

He took a cab going to Jinhwan's place from the subway station. As he got closer to his destination, he wasn't sure what to feel. He thought what to say again. His worry grew even bigger when he arrived just a few meters from Jinhwan's house. It's around noon time already and the sun was up high. He was welcomed by the crystal clear beach again and the noise from the rustling wind. The kids playing along the shoreline made him smile though it was hard for him to open his eyes completely because of the sunlight.

He watched each step he took as his shoes were declining in the sand every time he walked on it. He put his both hands inside his jean's pocket as he continued to move forward.

"Junhoe-ya!!!"

He abruptly stopped and felt his heart beat raced. He slowly held his head up to find the owner of the voice. There, he saw Jinhwan wearing an apron waving at him from his door step. He saw that sweet smile again. He answered him with a wide beam and waved at the man standing from afar beaming brightly at him.

"Junhoe-ya!"

Jinhwan called out his name again and he realized it made his heart skip a beat.

_'This is not right, Junhoe'_

"Come inside." Jinhwan invited him when he reached his doorsteps.

"Thank you." He replied.

The smell of kimchi and fried chicken welcomed Junhoe inside. His gaze followed Jinhwan in the kitchen while he waited for him to speak again.

"I am almost done here. You came at a perfect time." He heard Jinhwan said while tasting the simmering kimchi stew.

"Do you have any other guests?" He asked when he saw many side dishes already prepared at the table.

"What? No. I am only expecting one guest and I'm talking to him right now." Jinhwan said and quickly looked back at him and smiled.

"You prepared so much for just a lunch, Jinhwan-ssi." He jokingly said.

"Nah. You can finish them all. I already saw how much you eat. You and Hanbin are such foodies." Jinhwan stated in between his laugh.

"Oh really? So he eats a lot too." Junhoe reconfirmed.

"He's a food fighter." The older laughed while removing his apron and spoke again.

"C'mon. Sit down. Let's eat." He continued.

Junhoe followed Jinhwan's instruction and found his seat.

"Thank you for the food." Jinhwan said enthusiastically.

"Thank you for the food." He imitated.

They started a few bites before he decided to talk.

"Does Hanbin-ssi know I'm here?" Junhoe asked a very obvious question just to get their conversation started.

"Hmm." The older said with his mouth full. He nodded and waited for his food to finish in his mouth before he continued.

"I already told him last week that you'll be here for a month because of your company training."

"Oh, I see." Junhoe was about to ask another question when Jinhwan's phone rang.

"Hmm, speaking of the devil. He's calling right now." Jinhwan muffled and showed his screen with Hanbin's contact saved as "Babe <3" with a heart emoji.

The latter tapped his screen to answer his fiancé and lifted his phone up to his face.

"Hi babe."

He heard Jinhwan said. He just focused on his food. He was really enjoying Jinhwan's dish because it was really good and he missed it.

_"Hi. I just sneaked out so I only have 5mins to talk to you. Are you having your lunch now?"_

Junhoe thought Hanbin was really sweet to do that just to check if Jinhwan's eating on time. Something pricked in his chest, he felt a little pain.

"Yeah. Look who I got here!"

When he saw Jinhwan turned the screen to his direction, he saw Hanbin. He slightly bowed to greet the older than him.

 _"Oh, Junhoe-ssi. Glad Jinhwan has someone to eat his food. I'm scared you might get your stomach upset."_ Hanbin said in a sarcastic way.

Jinhwan was quick to turn his phone at him after hearing what Hanbin said not giving Junhoe a chance to properly greet him.

"Hey! That's not true. I know my kimchi stew is your favorite and you always crave for it!" Jinhwan reiterate.

 _"Ugh... now I kinda miss it. I'm feeling jealous of Junhoe-ssi right now. He's eating my favorite Jinhwan dish. I thought that's exclusive for me only."_ Hanbin whined.

Junhoe looked at Jinhwan. He didn't know if it was right for him to continue sipping the soup from his spoon because of Hanbin's complain. He saw Jinhwan signaled him not to mind what his fiancé said and to continue eating.

"Ya! Stop that. Junhoe might not finish his food because of you." Jinhwan scolded Hanbin but still sounded soft.

 _"It's true though. Junhoe-ssi! Eat a lot for me. Make sure to finish all his stew."_ Hanbin said on the other line though he couldn't see his expression.

"I will, Hanbin-ssi. This is really good. I might crave for this everyday too." He managed to joke.

Jinhwan smiled at his comment.

 _"Ya! Don't come there everyday!"_ Hanbin said on the other line.

Jinhwan shook his head at how these two guys were talking thought it warmed his heart to see Hanbin being comfortable joking with Junhoe.

"Don't say that, babe. Junhoe might take that seriously and won't visit me." The older said on the screen before turning to him.

"You can come here everyday. Don't mind him." He was reassured.

He smiled and just nodded.

_"Hey! I heard that."_

They just laughed before Hanbin bid his goodbye because he needed to go back on duty again. Junhoe felt awkward with the exchange of 'I love you's' in front of him while he was still eating. He just gulped his awkwardness with his glass of water.

"I'm sorry about Hanbin. He didn't mean anything he said. He just tends to be like that sometimes." Jinhwan clarified while finishing his remaining food.

"Like what?" He asked not clearly sure what that meant.

"Acting cute. He is not aware of his whining being cute so he just does that unconsciously. Even blurting out nonsense things."

"Ah. I don't mind. It's okay. And he's right too. I don't mean to come here every day." He defended.

"Oh, please. You can come here every day if the travel is not that inconvenient to you. I would really like to have some company here. If you're not busy, please come here anytime you're free." Jinhwan offered with his convincing voice.

"If you insist, then I will." He smiled at him when he saw Jinhwan's face lit up after hearing his answer.

"Perfect!"

They finished eating as Junhoe narrated his whole training schedule to Jinhwan. He wanted to wash the dishes but Jinhwan insisted. After their lunch, both of them sat on the balcony where they had their barbecue dinner. The view was relaxing as they sip from their own cup of tea.

"Can I ask about him?" Jinhwan sounded slightly hesitant and he knew he was prying but he asked anyway.

Junhoe was quick to understand what the question was for.

JN: "Yeah. Sure."

JH: "Have you talked to him?"

JN: "Not yet. I haven't seen him since after the wedding. His number is blocked in phone too, so..."

JH: "Oh, I see. That's okay. It will definitely take time."

JN: "I really wanted to get over him so every time I hear his name, it won't have any effect on me anymore."

JH: "You don't have to rush it."

JN: "I know. But it's just tiring."

JH: "Don't worry. It will all be over soon. The more you feel the pain, the more it numbs you. Then you'll wake up one day, there's nothing left there anymore. You just have to wait."

Jinhwan faced him and smiled hoping his words could warm Junhoe's heart. He could still see hurt in his eyes but it was better than he last saw it. Junhoe just gave him a smile before returning his head towards the beach.

"It's amazing how you always find the right words I needed to hear." Junhoe said and turned his gaze back again to Jinhwan.

"Thank you, Jinhwan-ssi. I really mean it."

They stared at each other with smiles painted on their faces. They exchanged looks with unsaid words, understanding how thankful they were that both of them were there sitting and enjoying the nice weather.

The afternoon went smoothly for both Junhoe and Jinhwan. After Junhoe told Jinhwan about his whole training agenda in the area, it was the older's turn to narrate how his previous classes with the kids went by. They didn't have much to talk about anyway except those things and as much as Junhoe wanted to hear the looking-so-perfect relationship of the latter, he decided not to. He wasn't even ready to hear such story only to remind him how tragic he had been with his.

Junhoe rejected Jinhwan's offer to stay for dinner. As much as he wanted to, he thought he should restrain himself from wanting Jinhwan's presence every time he has a chance to, to avoid complications. So, after giving his goodbye, he went home feeling good. This familiar emotion he has right now is something Junhoe wants to eliminate as early as possible and just appreciates the friendship Jinhwan has for him. He knows himself when it comes to this. He was trained by Bobby and this subtle affection he has for the older tells him that if he doesn't control himself, he'll definitely trip over and fall. Jinhwan had touch a very sensitive part of him that no one, even Bobby, had ever done. He is never afraid to lay vulnerable with Jinhwan. At first he was scared to bare his soul, but then, it was the easiest thing to do when it comes to the older. Junhoe didn't imagine a stranger could have done this to him.

\--

The annoying sound woke up the dreamy Junhoe. He lazily stretched his limbs without opening his eyes. He originally planned to sleep all day but the ringtone echoing his room ruined it. He forcibly opened his puffy eyes when he remembered not setting an alarm. He irritably reached for his phone on the side table of his bed and looked who interrupted his sweet dreams.

_Jung Chanwoo._

He pressed the screen to answer the call and got himself ready to yell the person on the other line.

"Ya! Jung Chanwoo! Why did you call me?! Let me sleep!" He yelled as planned.

"Ahhh, Koo Junhoe. It's almost past lunch time. Come eat with me." Chanwoo hinted him with the time.

Junhoe held his phone away from his ears to check the time. It's 12:45pm. He closed his eyes and put his phone on his ears again.

"I'm not hungry. Why did you even wake me up? Go eat by yourself." He said.

"I wouldn't disturb you if it wasn't for Yejin noona. She just called and checked on you. She'll kill me if I won't get you to eat. Please save me, Junhoe." Chanwoo sounded desperate. This was one of his struggle being an assistant to Junhoe. This guy is a hardheaded guy most of the time so, he needed his patience extended.

"Ugh! Noona. Fine." Junhoe ended the call not waiting for Chanwoo's reply.

He buried his head under his pillow and waited for his irritation to subside. He sluggishly sat on the bed and searched for his shirt.

Junhoe's frustration over his interrupted sleep vanished when they both sat at the corner of the café that screams luxury with it's breath-taking overlooking view. He almost thanked Chanwoo for waking him up to see that kind of scenery. Words flooded in his mind wanted to form into a poem. His well-done steak and deliciously looking salad tasted extra amazing, thanks to the picturesque view set in front of him.

He was once again distracted by Chanwoo who broke their silence.

"Where have you been yesterday?" The younger asked while enjoying his salad.

"Does being my assistant include you being nosy?" He answered casually.

"I don't really care, you know. It's just—"

"Noona. I'll tell her to stop bothering you and making you check on me all the time. I'm not a kid anymore." Junhoe's voice hinted a little irritation not to Chanwoo but towards his sister who became overly protective of him after he ran away.

"She's your sister. She's only worried about you." Chanwoo calmly said. He just finished his meal.

"Does your brother being unreasonably worried about you too?" Junhoe asked.

"No."

"See? I don't even hear you talking to him." Junhoe crossed his arms on his chest.

"That's because he knows I'm working and he has nothing to worry about."

Junhoe was about to respond more when his phone buzzed. He looked at his screen on the table and his eyes widened when he saw Jinhwan's name. He grabbed his phone from the table and opened the message not minding the pair of eye scrutinizing from across the table.

_Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Junhoe-ya. How's ur first night here? Hanbyul and Raon cancelled the class today so I rly don't have much in my hand now. R u busy?_

Junhoe's lips curved upward automatically which made Chanwoo's left eyebrow to raise. He instantly saw Junhoe typed on his phone as fast as he could.

_To Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Jinhwan-ssi, I slept well. Just finish my lunch too. I'm still free today. I'll be busy starting tmr tho._

The reply was almost immediate.

_Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Would u mind paying me my grocery today? :P_

Junhoe's face literally lit up after reading Jinhwan's message.

_To Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Ofc, anytime. J_

"I don't want to ask but are you talking to Bobby?" Chanwoo joked though he knew Junhoe might snap on him.

"What? No." Junhoe answered him without giving him a look, still smiling over his phone.

"And please, shut up. I'm going." He said and leave Chanwoo puzzled by his sudden mood change.

Junhoe drove as fast as he could when Jinhwan told him to come anytime. He just saw him yesterday but the excitement seemed like it didn't diminish an ounce. As he was driving, he remembered what he told himself last night. _Stay away from trouble._ But here he was driving towards the _trouble_ he desired to stay away from. He was being his careless self again.

He's only a few meters away from pulling on the side of the road when he firmly told himself, _Fvck trouble. I don't even plan on ruining a relationship. I won't._

He saw Jinhwan walking towards the road when he pulled over. He let his window down to greet the older.

"Wow. Will I really be riding your car for the first time?" Jinhwan said as his greeting, being a tease as usual.

"Get in. I'm your driver today." He joked in return.

Jinhwan excitedly hopped in. He sat comfortably and started to turn his head around to check the inside of Junhoe's car like a child being wowed.

"I wish Hanbin allowed me to drive a car too." The older started talking.

"So, you don't know how to drive?" Junhoe asked still fondly watching Jinhwan checking the interior of his car.

"A little. My sister has one but since she's abroad I haven't fully learned how to. Hanbin is a scaredy cat too so he didn't allow me to have mine." The older looked at him and gave him a pout which was extremely cute for Junhoe.

"Does he drive?" He asked out of curiosity.

"Yes. But it was his dad's. He's living near the hospital he really doesn't need a car for now." Jinhwan stated. He was pulling the seatbelt but it was stuck.

"Hey, could you help me?" He continued without turning his head to Junhoe. He was busy with the seatbelt.

"Let me."

Junhoe leaned forward in Jinhwan's direction to reach for the seatbelt. He could hear Jinhwan's breathing and he was caught off guard when the older turned his head straight to meet his face. Their faces were just 2 inches away. His grip on the belt tightened when he could feel Jinhwan's breath against his. His eyes unintentionally went down to stare at Jinhwan's pinkish lips. His heart raced and felt like the time suddenly stopped.

"Wow. I haven't had the chance to look at you this close. You're actually kinda... hot." Jinhwan casually said and beamed at him.

He snapped out and retrieved his upper body back to his seat. Now, he's face feels hot. He gulped and turned the aircon in full.

Jinhwan's laugh broke the silence inside as he buckled up.

"Are you blushing?" The older asked still laughing.

"W-what? N-no!" He answered and started to drive.

"I can see your red ears, you know. Hahahaha!"

When Junhoe reached for his right ear, Jinhwan only laughed louder. He was not irritated or something. He just felt embarrassed that he actually did blush over what Jinhwan told him. He wanted the ground to swallow him at that moment.

"I really like teasing you. You're so funny and cute when flustered, Junhoe-ya."

He could see the older looked at him while saying that but he pierced his eyes on the road.

"No I'm not. Stop teasing me, Jinhwan-ssi. It's... It's embarrassing." He bravely complained but didn't sound like it.

"Haha! I'm sorry. I can't help it. Every time I see you, I feel the urge of teasing you. Forgive me." The older explained and just smiled while looking outside.

"Hanbin must be annoyed at you always, doesn't he?" He slipped the question.

"Haha! No. He's the one always making fun of me. He LOVES to tease me, one time I cried." Jinhwan blurted.

"Oh really? He does?" Hanbin was intimidating for Junhoe so he didn't expect it to be as playful as Jinhwan is describing him now.

"I'm sorry for always teasing you. Are you getting annoyed at me?" The older asked.

"I don't really mind it's just that I—"

"You're still uncomfortable with me?" Jinhwan filled the words Junhoe was about to say.

"N-no. M-maybe."

If he was to be honest to himself, he really wanted to be comfortable with the person next to him. He wanted to act his normal self – goofy, dork, and loud. But, he might scare Jinhwan since he wasn't sure if the latter was used to that kind of person as he is.

"Why do you still feel awkward with me? We've seen each other several times. We've been eating together and even slept under the same roof for a week." Jinhwan said in a calm and soft tone.

The last sentence made Junhoe's lips smile although Jinhwan didn't see it since he was busy looking outside the window enjoying the view.

"I know, but you might find me annoying when I started to loosen up with you. I'm kinda loud and I mean LOUD." He managed to smile and to sound casual. He wasn't feeling awkward anymore.

"Then be loud and let's see if I'll be annoyed. Before you know it, you'll be the one feeling irritated. Hahaha!"

"You just wait." Junhoe challenged.

The drive felt short with all the fond talks. They reached Home Express and started with their agenda. Junhoe ended up insisting of buying almost a month of supply for Jinhwan, even enough for a household.

After doing the grocery, Jinhwan craved for an ice cream and tacos saying he only got to eat them when he visits Seoul. He said he didn't want to eat them alone.

"Why do you like these so much?" Junhoe asked when they settled in the café.

"I don't know. I love tacos ever since I was a teen when my mother always brings me home tacos. For ice cream, hmm... I eat this when I am having a mood swing and it somehow soothes me. As time goes by, it grew on me and I started craving for it with or without my mood swings." Jinhwan told the story of his 2 favorite food.

Junhoe just fondly listened to him and was surprised when he saw his ice cream almost done. The chitchat continued with the most random things. Jinhwan could feel Junhoe was starting to brush away any signs of awkwardness around him. The younger started to initiate random topics for their talks and also beginning to laugh at his lame jokes.

"I'm treating you to dinner since you buy me a month good of supplies." He randomly said.

"I can treat you to dinner. It's okay." Junhoe insisted.

"I know you're richer than me, but I can still treat you to a decent dinner." He joked again.

"I-I don't mean it that way." Junhoe defended.

"I know. I'm just joking. This is why you're so fun to tease. You believe every single thing I say. Don't take everything seriously. That's how you know I'm joking." Jinhwan tipped him.

He shook his head and just smiled.

"Fine. I'll take note of that. Dinner's on you, then."

"Good. Then, I have something to show you." Jinhwan said which made Junhoe curious.

Their late afternoon went on with them walking around the area which was obviously not familiar with Junhoe. Tall buildings and skyscrapers greeted Junhoe as the sun was almost set. Just like what Jinhwan said, he treated Junhoe in a fine dining restaurant.

It was a Japanese restaurant. Jinhwan confessed that he was a big fan of Japan, the cuisine included. So, he chose the restaurant near the area where he will show Junhoe something.

Both of them ordered almost the same. They also discovered that they were seafood lovers. The dinner was enjoyable. Junhoe's cravings for Japanese food was fed by Jinhwan. After having a grand meal, the older invited Junhoe to go outside saying it's almost time. Clueless of what could it be, he followed Jinhwan. After a few blocks away from the restaurant, a huge crowd welcomed Junhoe. They were all circling around a huge fountain.

"Come one, let's squeeze in to get a good spot." Jinhwan directed him in the crowd.

Junhoe was trying to avoid the people he walked into but there were just too much of them. Checking where Jinhwan was walking to, he kept himself focus on his back. Without knowing it, they reached the front line. Jinhwan looked back at him and smiled.

"This is so beautiful. It's coming in a minute." The beam on Jinhwan's face tells him that this might really be good for Jinhwan to be this expectant.

Soft music started to be heard which made the people to speak noisily for Junhoe to understand. The crowd was wowed by the dancing fountain performing in front of them. The lights looked so beautiful accompanying the music and the water. It was indeed beautiful. Junhoe was mesmerized by the dancing fountain when he noticed Jinhwan took his phone out and filmed the show.

"I'm gonna send this to Hanbin." Jinhwan turned his head to say it enough for Junhoe to hear amidst the noise.

"Hanbin is so lucky to have you." Junhoe answered but he intentionally lowered his voice so Jinhwan couldn't understand what he said clearly.

"What?! I can't hear you." Jinhwan clarified. "I said, it's so beautiful. Thank you for showing it to me." He revised his words.

"You're welcome. We can come here again next time." Jinhwan said while focusing on his phone still. "I would like that."

The show lasted for 5 minutes. The people dispersed after the show ended. Jinhwan then sent the video taken by him to Hanbin as he said earlier. They were headed back to where the car was parked. There was silence on their way there but Jinhwan broke the ice.

"Thank you for accompanying me again today."

"It's okay. I'll be bored in the hotel anyway. You helped me kill the time." Junhoe responded.

"You're really fun to be with. I really hope next time you won't be awkward with me anymore." Jinhwan stopped and gave him a sweet smile.

"I won't... Hyung."

Jinhwan was surprised with the sudden change of Junhoe calling him 'hyung' finally but they both felt good about it.


	8. Invisible Line

Chapter 8: Invisible Line

Junhoe kept on pressing the arrow keys up and down from his laptop making the powerpoint presented on his screen to move from one slide to another. While he was busy distracting himself, Chanwoo was all focused on the lecturer, taking notes from time to time. The notes was not really intended for him but for the person seating beside him.

"The behavior and expectations of today's guest have completely changed and each guest has his own preferences, demands, and characteristics. The challenge for hotels is to understand these requirements and to act upon them. What hotel owners have to achieve is to get everybody in the organization to understand how they can meet the needs of the future guests. Hotels should develop a model of "service variety" and revitalize their operations." The training master lectured the group of young trainees in the room.

There were a total of 17 people in the session. As Junhoe guessed, they were around his age too and some were maybe early 30s. The lack of concentration in his eyes showed his lack of interest on the seminar as well. He kept on glancing on his phone settled beside his laptop. He either tapped the screen of his phone or his keyboards. It only had been an hour and a half since the lecture started but it felt like forever to Junhoe. He still had less than 6 hours to finish the session and tomorrow will be as bored as it is today.

He checked the time on the lower right corner of his laptop's screen and it showed 9:44am. _'Is Jinhwan hyung awake? Yeah. Maybe. He has class today.'_ Junhoe talked to himself in his mind. He flashed a smirk on the thought of him actually calling Jinhwan 'Hyung'. He was still awkward on the word since that word was only used mostly with Bobby. The latter was so fond of Junhoe calling him 'hyung'. It was a term of endearment for Bobby. Calling Jinhwan 'hyung' was not really being unthoughtful of him. It was actually a decision he had even before meeting Jinhwan yesterday. He wanted to replace the tragic memory behind that word. It was not like he could restrict himself from using that word anyway. He had to say that to someone one way or another.

Another uninteresting hour passed and the lecturer handed out some questionnaire to the participants. They were required to answer 10 questions related to the topic discussed. Junhoe passed the paper to Chanwoo hinting his assistant to answer it for him.

"No. You need to answer it yourself. Just based it on what you understand of the topic." Chanwoo firmly declined him.

"I know and that's the problem. I didn't get anything he said." Junhoe admitted as he slouched on his seat.

"You will be evaluated at the end of your training and it will be helpful for you if you give at least a little interest on this. Sajangnim will surely check your results. If you don't want to—"

"Ugh! Fine. Shut up. I'm going to do it." Junhoe retreated. He grabbed the pen Chanwoo offered him and took his time to read the first page.

A few minutes passed, his phone vibrated. _Jinhwan-ssi._ That was the name exposed on his screen. He suddenly forgot everything for a second and excitedly took his phone to read the message.

_From Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Junhoe-ya! How's ur training?_

Junhoe's face lit up and hurried to send a reply.

_Hi hyung. I am answering the questionnaire right now. It's boring but yeah, manageable._

He didn't drop his phone on the table after that. He only held it and anticipated another reply. His thumbs were busy bumping on the side of his phone when another message was sent.

_Jinhwan-ssi:_

_Oh. Are u allowed to use ur phone? I'm sorry. Focus on ur training now. I hope u do well. J_

He stared at Jinhwan's message. He couldn't hide the smile on his face. Before he typed his reply, he exited from the inbox and went to contacts. He changed Jinhwan's name from _Jinhwan-ssi_ to ' _Jinhwan-hyung J"_ putting a smiley emoji.

"Jinhwan-hyung?" Chanwoo voiced out which made Junhoe flinched.

The latter wasn't aware of Chanwoo prying on his phone so he immediately turned the screen in a direction that Chanwoo couldn't read from it.

"Ya! You shouldn't peek on someone's phone like that." Junhoe scolded him but voice lowered not to disturbed everybody.

"I didn't. I just happen to see it. Who's Jinhwan-hyung?" Chanwoo confidently asked while crossing his arms against his chest.

"That's none of your business. You're being nosy again." Junhoe glared at him.

"Is he your new friend? Was he the one you met yesterday?" His assistant asked.

"Ya, Jung Chanwoo. I'm still your boss so, if I tell you not to ask me anything you should not ask anything." Junhoe reiterated.

"Yes....sir. BUT, Yejin noona gave me instruction to always keep my eye on you and she's higher than you, so... She even allowed me to be physical with you if necessary." Chanwoo smirked at him feeling superior.

"So, are you Noona's minion now? So cheap." Junhoe teased him.

"Hhm-mm. I am highly paid for this." Chanwoo proudly said.

"Wait until I can pay you twice. You'll be my minion soon." The older didn't accept defeat.

"Sure. But you should really do well on your training. Jinhwan-hyung might scold you." The teasing made Chanwoo laugh silently when he saw how it affected Junhoe.

Junhoe could feel his entire face warmed up. _'Damn it, Chanwoo.'_ He cursed himself. He turned his head to the side and down to his phone screen again. He busied himself with his reply to Jinhwan's last message.

_To Jinhwan-hyung :)_

_Thanks. I will. :)_

After pressing the send button, Junhoe put his phone to the side and started to focus on his questionnaire. The sudden interest made Chanwoo's eyebrow to raise. He just shook his head and focused on his own laptop.

\--

Seoul.

"Is this your third time assisting in major operation? Wow." Jaewon said while removing his surgical gloves.

They were on the other area connecting the operating room. They just finished a major operation on a patient with brain tumor. As what Jaewon stated, Hanbin assisted on the operation which was already his 3rd major operation.

"What do you mean wow?" Hanbin casually answered. He was also removing his surgical gloves soaked in fresh blood.

"I mean, it's still your first year residence here but you already had 3 major operations. You're really a prodigy as what seniors call you." The other man already took his operating gown away.

"You're no different. You've been going in and out of the OR ever since you started here. You're the real prodigy." Hanbin returned the praise.

"That may be true but I am still not used to be there all the time. It's just my 2nd year here. I still have a long way to go."

Both went out of the operating room together after tidying themselves and getting rid of their bloody lab gowns. They hit the hallway going back to their resting room when Jaewon noticed Hanbin pulled out his engagement ring from his pocket and wore it again. He smiled thinking how Hanbin would never forget to wear his ring right after every surgeries. It was almost like a habit.

"Jinhwan-hyung must be really proud of you." He uttered giving his hoobae a smile.

"Of course he is. His fiancé is the best surgeon in the making." Hanbin said in pure sarcasm.

"Thank God you're cocky, arrogant and ugly." Jaewon joked.

"You know I'm not ugly. But I'm not as handsome as you either, I'd give you that." The younger teased back.

"I know. I'm handsome but I'm a single man. How tragic is that?"

No one greeted them when they opened their resting room. Both of them sigh in relief since they can talk freely and rest comfortably in the room after their tiring operation.

"There's a lot of guys here in Seoul why don't you have one?" Hanbin carried on with their topic.

"I'm so done with flings and one night stands. I want someone I can keep. Like my own Kim Jinhwan." Jaewon winked at Hanbin.

The younger sat down and took a sip on his coffee that he got from the coffee maker machine before he faced Jaewon.

"Hey, scratch Kim Jinhwan on your list because he's already taken and he's only mine." He stated and sipped on his coffee again.

"I'm just saying I want someone 'like' Jinhwan. I don't mean YOUR Jinhwan. God you're so obsessed with him." Jaewon laughed.

"You would have been obsessed too if you were me." Hanbin said and smirked.

"Fair enough. Jinhwan is the kindest person I've ever met. He treats everyone dearly. Sometimes I don't know how he ended up strangled with you. Poor guy he is." Jaewon shook his head to tease the younger doctor in front of him.

"It only means I'm a good guy. So, live with that." Hanbin gave him a wink.

"Bet you, once he met a guy better than you and hotter than you, he's gonna return your engagement ring. Jinhwan is a gorgeous man and you're a man stuck here in the hospital." Jaewon crossed his legs and leaned his head comfortably on the sofa.

"Do you know why he accepted my proposal? It's because I'm the only best for him. You're just being jealous of my relationship. Go get yours, for pete's sake and stop fate-guessing mine."

Jaewon and Hanbin had been friends ever since the younger entered his residency there. They only got closer day by day because they both shared the same interests in almost everything. Hanbin had always been honest and open with him about everything especially Jinhwan. These words from his senior didn't surprise him either. Jaewon would always remind him to give his spare time to Jinhwan because he knew what it was like to wait for someone you love. He had his fair share of experience before but that was another story to unfold. He truly cared for Hanbin and Jinhwan as his own brothers.

"So, how are you taking Jinhwan and that Junhoe guy's 'friendship'?" Jaewon glanced at him and waited for his reaction on the question.

"Jinhwan-hyung likes everyone. You know that. Junhoe is just one of those 'everyone'. I don't need to be bothered by him." He reassured himself.

"You told me that Junhoe guy is hot. And now he's in Busan seeing YOUR Jinhwan. How can you keep your cool with that?" Jaewon leaned his head back again on the sofa after saying it.

"Because I trust Jinhwan-hyung. Period." Hanbin affirmed.

"Does that mean you trust Junhoe too?" He asked without looking at Hanbin.

Hanbin suddenly couldn't find any words to say. Of course he didn't trust Junhoe at all. Jinhwan's words were the only assurance he had. His lover hadn't lied to him in their entire relationship, not even once and not even when he ate all Hanbin's favorite Pringle snacks. What could possibly worry him when Jinhwan updated him in almost everything?

When Jaewon saw Hanbin flustered face, he sat straight and smiled.

"I'm sorry about that. I'm just being cautious here. It's for you and Jinhwan too. You just told me days ago. Jinhwan had never been with a guy alone like that except you – not even with your mutual friends." Jaewon reminded him.

"Yes. As much as he is fond of the people around him, he's also someone not use to hang out with others when I'm not with him or if it isn't me." Hanbin recalled to himself which made his heart suddenly nervous.

"See? And he's being openly hanging out with that Junhoe guy as if he's so comfortable around him. Doesn't that supposed to bother you?" The older asked.

"He said there's nothing to worry about and Junhoe had been through a lot in the past few months. The guy is broken hearted he needs someone to listen to him and it just happens that, that someone is Jinhwan-hyung." Hanbin smiled at him as he was also trying to shrug uninvited thoughts in his head.

"Broken people are the most vulnerable. Their hearts are defenseless. They can fall for someone who always show care and attention to them. And that's when you should be worried about the most." Jaewon felt the need to say his thoughts on Hanbin's love affair because he felt protective of his young friend.

"Jinhwan-hyung doesn't fall for someone that easy. I almost didn't make the cut. He won't waver. I believe in him, okay?" Hanbin confidently said.

"Okay. It was just a friendly advice. I know you both love each other so much to do something to hurt either one of you." Jaewon stood up after saying that and went to the coffee maker machine.

Hanbin just silently looked at him while he made his own cup of coffee. Both of them turned their heads to the direction of the door when they heard someone coming in.

"Hello Sunbae-nim." Dahyun bowed at Jaewon first to greet him and then bowed to Hanbin too.

"Hello Sunbae-nim." Yerin also mimicked Dahyun's greeting.

"Hmm. How's your rounds?" Hanbin asked them.

"We just finished our rounds on the 4th floor." Dahyun cheerfully reported.

"Jaewon sunbae. Are you also coming to the anniversary night next month?" Yerin asked, obviously shy.

"Hmm. We're all coming right?" Jaewon answered in between his sip.

"Yes. Yunhyeong sunbae said we will have a blast there." Yerin said again.

"Then see you both at the party." Jaewon smiled sweetly at the girls before giving Hanbin a nod as a signal that their siesta time was over.

"Okay, we need to go. Just leave the reports on my table once you finish everything I told you." Hanbin referred to Dahyun and Yerin.

He stood up and dropped his paper cup in the trash bin before leaving the room with Jaewon.

"Why don't you hit on Yerin? She obviously has a crush on you." Hanbin teased once they were outside walking away from their haven.

"If I wasn't a gay, I already did that even before you tell me. Trust me." Jaewon smirked at him.

Hanbin shook his head on the comment.

"Aren't you going to meet Jinhwan next month then, because of the anniversary celebration?" Jaewon again reminded him.

"I was going to tell him last time but I forgot because Junhoe was there eating with him. I'm going to tell him today if I have the time. Maybe I'll just take my early off next week to see him." Hanbin answered.

"Okay. See you around." Jaewon tapped Hanbin on the shoulder and nod.

They went on their separate ways to go back to their busy worlds again.

\--

Busan.

The two-day seminar went by unexpectedly bearable for Junhoe. All thanks to Jinhwan who texted him once or twice in the day that made Junhoe focused on the seminar somehow. Before he realized it, a week already passed. He was proud of himself for not seeing Jinhwan in the last 3 days of his first week in Busan. He made through the week with just random text messages from his friend and he wanted to keep himself on the other side of the invisible line that separated them. As long as he didn't cross any line, he was safe – he thought to himself.

Loud clicking sound resonated in Junhoe's room. His right hand gripped on the mouse harder pressing the left and right key nonstop.

"Ya! Jung Chanwoo! That's mine!" Junhoe yelled on the person playing with him from his headphone.

"I came first. Loot somewhere else." Chanwoo said while laughing.

"I'm gonna chase you down!" Junhoe said in frustration.

They were both enjoying the Sunday afternoon in their own rooms playing Fortnite together.

"Hey the upper ground!" Junhoe again instructed.

"Ughhh! NO!" Chanwoo screamed through Junhoe's headphone.

"I'm not playing with you again. We're always on the loose." Junhoe is now waiting for his screen to finish the countdown since both of their characters die.

"You don't know strategy, Junhoe. What have you learned on those tips I gave you. Nothing!" Chanwoo on the other line complained but no irritation whatsoever.

"You can't even carry a beginner." Junhoe said and removed his headphones after without waiting for Chanwoo's backfire.

He stood up and put down his laptop to get a glass of water from his personal fridge. They've been playing for hours that he didn't noticed it's already afternoon. He bounced on his bed again with his weight and grabbed his phone from the side table. He was slightly disappointed when he saw nothing on the screen. He was hoping Jinhwan would text him asking about him but there was none. Maybe Jinhwan was busy or was taking a rest since it was Sunday.

He took his anxiety away and started to type a new message.

_To Jinhwan-hyung :)_

_Hyung. R u busy?_

In less than a minute, his phone vibrated and his lips formed a smile.

_Jinhwan-hyung :)_

_Hi Junhoe-ya! Not really. Y? I'm just thinking what to cook for dinner. I think im too lazy to cook but too lazy to go out to eat lol_

_To Jinhwan-hyung :)_

_How abt I'll order food for u and have it delivered there? :)_

Junhoe widely smiled while sending his message. He walked towards his room's veranda and open the sliding door to meet the afternoon sunlight. The breeze touched his sensitive skin as he leaned his body towards the railings and let his forearm support his upper weight on it while holding his phone to see Jinhwan's reply.

_Jinhwan-hyung :)_

_Y don't u have dinner here instead. Maybe I'll find my appetite when I have someone to share my meal with. J u don't have sched tmr, right?_

He abruptly stood straight after reading the elder's message.

_To Jinhwan-hyung :)_

_Yea sure y not. :)_

_Jinhwan-hyung :)_

_Thank u!!!! See ya._

Junhoe ecstatically changed his clothes and prepared himself to leave. He sent a message to Chanwoo before driving to Jinhwan's place.

_To Chanwoo:_

_I'm having dinner outside. Don't look for me unless it's urgent._

Since it was Sunday, the drive to Jinhwan's place was short. Junhoe's energy was too high to even feel the drive. He parked on his usual spot and headed to Jinhwan's house. He checked the time from his wrist watch and it was 6:21pm. The orange light reflecting on the ocean was refreshing to see.

He saw Jinhwan's door open. He still knocked thrice to let the owner know his arrival. Shortly after, Jinhwan's head pop out from the kitchen which is on the right side of the main door.

"Junhoe-ya. Come in." Jinhwan softly invited him.

Junhoe found it cute every time he heard Jinhwan called him 'Junhoe-ya' like they were the closest person to each other. Well, he thought they were already getting closer as he was not awkward with the older anymore.

"What are you doing, hyung?" He said when he reached the kitchen.

"I'm still thinking what to cook." Jinhwan said while holding his huge fridge's door, eyes planted on the inside.

"How about kimchi stew and pajeon?" Junhoe requested.

"So, you really like my kimchi stew for real? Hahaha! Okay. Let's add some squid on the pajeon." The older looked at him and smiled.

Junhoe nodded in response. Jinhwan took out the needed ingredients for their dinner. He fondly watched the little man as he went back and forth from the fridge to the table.

"Do you want me to help you? I can't cook but I can help you with, maybe cutting some of those." Junhoe offered.

"Good idea. Come here. I'll teach you my golden recipe for my kimchi stew." Jinhwan grinned at him.

He stood in the corner near Jinhwan and waited for his instruction. Junhoe was never fond of staying the kitchen long except during meals. Jinhwan pulled a drawer and took out an apron. He dressed himself as Junhoe was observing him. He fronted the younger when he was done tying his own apron.

"Have you worn one before?" Jinhwan asked him casually.

"No." He honestly answered.

"Now you're wearing it for the first time. I'm honored." Jinhwan laughed softly.

He pulled another apron but to Junhoe's surprise it was color pink with yellow polka dots all over it. It was obviously a girl's one.

"Ta-da!" Jinhwan revealed the cute apron in front of Junhoe.

"No. I'm not wearing that." Junhoe firmly shook head.

"It's my sister's. C'mon. I don't have another one." Jinhwan said obviously holding his self from bursting out of laughter.

"Let's exchange then. I'll wear yours." He pointed the apron already worn by Jinhwan. It was just a plain dark blue one.

"I'm the chef tonight I get to choose what apron to wear." Jinhwan stuck his tongue out to Junhoe.

Jinhwan's childish act made Junhoe feel some sort of things he couldn't explain. _Sht. Why do you have to be this cute?_ He told himself in the back of his mind.

"Ugh,,. Hyung. Please." He tried himself to plead.

"No one's gonna see you with this. C'mon! If you want us to eat on time, wear this." Jinhwan said as he bit his lower lip to stop himself from laughing out loud.

"Can I not wear apron?" He suggested instead.

"It's your first time cooking. Make it memorable." The older insisted.

"Fine! Fine!" He reached for the apron from Jinhwan's hand.

Jinhwan on the other hand was trying his best to hold his laughter. He always ends up making Junhoe do whatever he tells him and he finds it cute.

Junhoe slid upper portion of the apron on his neck. Looking confused and clueless of the other long strands of the cloth. He held both end up and looked at Jinhwan with eyes asking for help. Jinhwan smiled and shook his head. He walked closer to Junhoe and got both ends of the strap and instructed Junhoe to raise his hands sideward. The younger followed him as if a robot following his command function.

Junhoe held his breath when Jinhwan almost wrapped his hand around his waist. _'Too close. Too close'._ Junhoe said in his head as he pressed his lips against each other while holding his breath still. He could feel Jinhwan's head bumping his chest from time to time as he was tying the strap on his back. His head stiffened when Jinhwan looked up to him and smiled widely. _Stop it._ Junhoe once again uttered in his mind.

Jinhwan took two steps backward and laughed.

"You can breathe now." The older teased him and motioned to the side to reach for the chopping board and knives.

Junhoe let out a loud sigh and catches his breath. Is Jinhwan teasing him again? Or is it Jinhwan's habit to make fun of him? He couldn't find the answer either.

"Here. Be careful." Jinhwan casually handed him his knife as he held the other knife on his left hand.

"Okay. What's the first step?" He prepared himself for his first cooking lesson.

"You can cut this scallion into square sizes for the stew." Jinhwan got five pieces and demonstrated it to Junhoe.

"Like this." He continued and checked if Junhoe's getting what he was doing.

"Okay. That's easy." He confidently said and got some on his own and did what Jinhwan taught him.

"Good. Then the next one is the tofu. You can cut it into cubes as well. Like this." Jinhwan again demonstrated.

Junhoe was a quick learner. He cut the scallions and tofu pretty decently. He also volunteered to cut the kimchi into bite size.

"Can you cut the meat?" Jinhwan asked.

"Of course." Junhoe reached for the half frozen meat in the bowl of water.

He shivered at the contact of his hand and the cold water. He got a big cut on his chopping board. Jinhwan instructed him to cut the meat in cube size for their stew.

"Use this knife. It's for cutting meat. Be careful."

Junhoe started his task. Jinhwan was cutting the squid into bite size too for their pajeon. Junhoe was half way done with his meat job and he felt proud. He glanced at Jinhwan who was also busy with his own squid fight. He got immersed with his view and lose his focus on the knife. The blade slid on the tiny pieces of ice from the meat which made it hit his index finger.

"Argh!" Junhoe reacted from the pain.

When he looked down, he saw fresh blood coming out from his finger. He dropped the knife on the table and held his injured finger. Jinhwan's eyes widened when he saw Junhoe's finger.

"Ya... I told you to be careful." He said in panic.

He grabbed Junhoe's hand which surprised the latter. He opened the faucet and directed Junhoe's bleeding finger in the rushing water. The cut was not that deep but it was painful for Junhoe. He stared at Jinhwan's concern face and the corner of his lips curved upward. His eyes looked at his hand with Jinhwan's hand holding it. The water stopped as the older closed the faucet and Junhoe flinched when Jinhwan brought his finger to his lips. His heart beat raced when he felt Jinhwan slowly sucking it. His free hand hanging on his side coiled and formed into a fist as he tried to control the rushing emotions he was feeling. Jinhwan released his finger from his lips and sucked on it again after checking if blood still came out. His fingers touched Jinhwan's soft plump lips twice... twice.

Jinhwan caught Junhoe staring at him looking all dazed.

"This is to stop the bleeding." Jinhwan explained when he read the expression on Junhoe's face.

"Does it hurt a lot?" The latter asked him again in a worried tone.

"N-no. Not that much anymore." Junhoe unconsciously answered.

"Come here." Jinhwan said and motioned Junhoe to sit as he walked towards the bathroom.

Junhoe was left taken aback for a minute. Jinhwan came back with a med kit on his hand. He took out a blue band aid with an ice bear on it as a design. The older put an ointment first before wrapping his cut with the cute band aid. He scrutinized the band aid on his finger which caught Jinhwan's attention.

"It's Hanbin's favorite band aids. I don't really know why love cute and colorful brand. He's really a child sometimes." Jinhwan ought to explain.

"Ah..." The only word that came out of his mouth.

Jinhwan went back to where he left his task. The cooking session continued smoothly. Jinhwan insisted Junhoe to just wait for him to finish because he hurt his finger but the younger wanted to help. Ii wasn't a big cut anyway. They were almost done with the Kimchi stew and frying the seafood pajeon.

The small guy went to the corner cabinet and opened it looking for bowl to use. He tip toed trying to reach for the transparent glass bowl. He pulled the bowl to the corner to let it roll closely in his grasp. Junhoe just looked at how cute his position was. He just finished tasting the soup.

Jinhwan tripped on his foot when he just grabbed the bowl and lose his balance. The thick bowl slipped on his hand as he shrunk himself and closed his eyes ready to be hit by the object. He felt a tall figure on his back and a hand holding his. He turned his head and saw Junhoe slowly dropping the bowl in the sink.

"Hehe. Thank you." Jinhwan smiled as he fronted Junhoe.

"You could have asked me, hyung." Junhoe teased him. They were too close standing at each other.

"I'm not that small." The older claimed.

As Jinhwan was ready to take a step, he felt a sprain on his left foot which made him loose his balance again and tripped. Junhoe was shocked as Jinhwan was leaning towards him.

"H-hyung!" He uttered.

Jinhwan's full weight made Junhoe to fall with him on the floor. He older ended up on top of Junhoe and his head on Junhoe's chest.

"Ouch!" Junhoe said. The fall really hurt in his back and Jinhwan's weight wasn't that light either.

"Oh. I-Im sorry." Jinhwan said while retrieving his head up to see Junhoe's face.

Their eyes locked at each other and awkward silent followed. Junhoe prayed that Jinhwan couldn't hear the loud heart beat on his chest. Their position was so awkward with Jinhwan on top of him and him lying on his back. They stared at each other for a minute without any words. Junhoe could feel Jinhwan's heavy breathing. The latter wasn't wearing any expression either. He was just staring at Junhoe straight to his eyes too.

"Kim Jinhwan. What are you two doing?"

A familiar voice snapped both of them out of their intimate moment. When Jinhwan looked to the direction of the voice, his jaw dropped when he saw his fiancé standing close to them with puzzled expression.

"Babe..." Jinhwan softly said.


	9. Boundaries

Chapter 9: Boundaries

Jinhwan was quick to help himself stand when he saw his fiancé with eyes full of confusion. He suddenly felt guilty towards his lover though they did nothing wrong. The sprain from his left foot was ignored as he limply walks towards Hanbin.

"Babe..." Jinhwan called out again and welcomed him with a big hug. He was hoping his lover wouldn't snap or something. He knew how Hanbin was when he's mad.

Junhoe slowly stood up as well and quickly remove his pink apron out of his embarrassment. He shyly bowed on the sight of Hanbin glaring at him while he let Jinhwan hugged him.

Hanbin raised his left hand to hug his lover whose head was buried on his neck.

"Why are you here? You didn't tell me you're coming home." Jinhwan said as he leaned his head back to see Hanbin's face, hands still wrapped around him.

"I wanted to... surprise you." Hanbin coldly stated without looking at Jinhwan. The latter followed Hanbin's gaze and he was glaring at Junhoe.

Jinhwan could feel the grumpy mood of his lover. He couldn't blame anyone though. But he thought, why of all the time Hanbin would show up on that scene with him and Junhoe on the floor?

"You didn't tell me Junhoe-ssi is here." Hanbin continued and looked down on Jinhwan with intent expression on his eyes.

"I texted you. Haven't you read it?" Jinhwan released them from the hug and looked at Hanbin again.

"My phone's dead."

"I-I'm sorry. I-I should just go." Junhoe butted in and prepared to exit the awkward scene.

"Junhoe-ya—" Jinhwan was about to say something when Hanbin interrupted him.

"Stay." Hanbin said with his firm tone.

"Yeah. Stay, Junhoe. We cooked enough for 3 people anyway." Jinhwan casually said trying to break the tension in the room.

"T-thank you." Junhoe wasn't sure if that's the right words to say.

"Let me have your bag. Go on change your clothes now so we can all eat." Jinhwan reached for the small bag Hanbin was holding on his right shoulder.

Hanbin let Jinhwan assist on his bag and he turned his back on the scene to go to their bedroom.

Jinhwan looked back at Junhoe and gave him an assuring smile. That smile meant he didn't need to be nervous and worried anymore. He smiled back and decided to prepare the table for their dinner as Jinhwan followed Hanbin in their room.

Hanbin's back tattoo greeted Jinhwan when he entered the room and dropped his lover's bag at the corner of their bed. As Hanbin was done on changing his shirt, he felt Jinhwan's arms wrapped him from the back. The small figure hugged him tightly.

"I missed you. Thank you for coming home." Jinhwan muffled on his shirt.

Hanbin motioned to front him without Jinhwan breaking the hug. He faced his fiancé who was giving him his best puppy-eye look. All irritation faded away instantly. Jinhwan is really something for him.

"I miss you too." He said and claimed Jinhwan's lips.

He heard subtle moan from Jinhwan in between their yearning kiss.

"Nothing happened earlier." The older said in between their kiss, giving his lover an assurance that he had nothing to worry.

"Hmm..." Hanbin continued to deepen the kiss. It lasted for another minute. They both were catching their breath when they decided to break the intimate kiss.

"Are you feeling good now?" Jinhwan asked.

"Yeah. I think your lips already made me full." Hanbin smiled and winked at him.

Jinhwan smirked and shook his head. He felt relieve inside since Hanbin is smiling and joking now. It was a sign that his lover was nowhere pissed or whatever.

"Come on. Junhoe might feel more awkward if we stay here longer." Jinhwan led the way out of the room.

The three of them were enjoying the meal. Junhoe was sitting in front of Hanbin while Jinhwan was sitting beside his fiancé.

"Junhoe was the one who cooked the Pajeon. How was it?" Jinhwan started.

"Hmm. It tastes good. Nice one there, Junhoe-ssi." Hanbin said in between his bites and smiled at Junhoe.

"Ah. I did nothing. I just cut the scallions and some meat." Junhoe was shy to accept the compliment from Hanbin.

"That's why you cut your finger?" Hanbin pointed Junhoe's finger using his lips when he saw his familiar band aid.

"Ah, yeah. A sign of a beginner." He tried to sound casual.

"So, how come you're here? I thought we still have a week before I go to Seoul?" Jinhwan referred to Hanbin.

Junhoe tried to ignore the starting conversation between the lovers and focused on his meal.

"Dr. Park allowed me to have an early off since we have the hospital anniversary next month which is also next week." Hanbin answered.

"Oh, the one you told me yesterday?"

Hanbin just nodded as a reply.

"Does that mean all of the doctors will be there?" Curious Jinhwan asked.

"Only during the morning ceremony. The senior doctors will have separate celebration. For us, we will have our residence night – those from their 3rd year residence to freshmen." Hanbin explained.

"That's nice. Oh, does it mean I'm not going to see the kids?" Jinhwan felt sad.

Junhoe looked at Jinhwan with his pouty lips. _Kids? Are those Hanbin's patients perhaps?_ He asked in his mind.

"Yeah. They felt sad when they realized they are not going to see you too." Hanbin turned his head to Jinhwan and gave him a sad look too.

"Ugh. I'll miss them." Jinhwan dug on his food again.

"How about me?" The younger asked dearly and leaned his face closer to Jinhwan.

"Of course, I'll miss you." Jinhwan said and pinched Hanbin's nose which made the latter to beam.

"So, how are you, Junhoe-ssi." Hanbin diverted.

Junhoe was surprised by the sudden inclusion. He looked at the couple who were expecting him to speak.

"Ah, I'm good. Thanks for asking." He gave an awkward smile. He felt shy to speak casually to Hanbin after what happened earlier.

"What's your business here in Busan?" Hanbin further interrogated.

Junhoe eyed Jinhwan as if he was asking for back up. He really felt intimidated by Hanbin although the question wasn't intimidating at all. Hanbin saw the eye contact he made with Jinhwan.

"I told you, he's here for his company training." Jinhwan answered in his behalf.

"Ahh. I see." Hanbin followed through. "Was it hard?"

"No. Not really. It just gets boring sometimes." Junhoe joked.

"Ugh. I remember all the seminars I have been to. It killed me." Hanbin shared.

"You whined so much." Jinhwan added.

"Guilty." Hanbin laughed a little.

"How are you and the Bobby guy?" Another unexpected question from the latter which made Junhoe looked for Jinhwan again asking for help.

"He didn't speak with him until now. You know, it really takes time." Jinhwan answered on his behalf.

"I hope well for both of you." Hanbin smiled at him which diminish his awkwardness towards the guy.

"Oh, thank you." He answered.

"Do you want to drink tonight?" Hanbin asked and referred to Jinhwan.

"Yes!" Jinhwan answered enthusiastically.

"Oh, I'd like to, but I'm driving home so..." Junhoe hesitated.

"Oh c'mon. You can break the law sometimes. That's the purpose of it. Just one can. Okay?" Hanbin invited.

Junhoe couldn't refuse anymore. After dinner, he insisted to wash the dishes. As they all agreed to have one round of drinks, Hanbin asked Junhoe to come with him buy some beers from the convenient store. The first few minutes of their walk was nothing but silence – awkward silence, at least for Junhoe. They were accompanied by the cold wind as they stride on the beach line going to the convenient store.

They were halfway their destination when Hanbin initiated the talk.

"What do you think of Jinhwan-hyung?" Hanbin asked with his most casual tone – both hands in his pocket as he looked straight on the sand ahead.

Junhoe felt nervous about the question. He realized where this conversation will be going. They were walking side by side, so he was anxious to turn his head at him to check any expression Hanbin had.

"Jinhwan-ssi is a nice guy. I know I am always seeing him here but, thank you for allowing him." He said with all sincerity.

"He likes people and he's compassionate. He'll care for everyone around him whether he knows that person or not. That's just natural for him." The older revealed.

"Hmm. He's one of the kindest people I've ever met so far." Junhoe concluded feeling the need to speak honestly with Jinhwan's fiancé.

"Is Bobby one of them?" Hanbin turned his head and smirk.

Junhoe returned the smirk before answering. "Unfortunately, yes."

Silence followed. Junhoe could see the light from the convenient store already when Hanbin asked once again.

"Do you like Jinhwan-hyung?" Hanbin directly asked smiling but staring straight at Junhoe's eyes at the same time expecting an honest response.

"W-what?" Junhoe was caught off guard. He didn't get the chance to answer when Hanbin already went inside the store.

He followed Hanbin inside and the latter grabbed 5 bottles of beer. Junhoe wanted to pay for the beer but Hanbin paid the drinks already and led him outside again. The older had his left hand in his pocket while swinging the plastic from his other hand. He didn't pick up on his pace. He walked just 2 steps behind him. Junhoe wanted to clarify himself but he didn't know how to start. Hanbin didn't show anger or any hint of bitterness as they walked back to their house. Is Hanbin truly being cool with his friendship with Jinhwan? Or does he even know the real answer on Hanbin's interrogation?

They saw a beaming Jinhwan waving at them. Hanbin waved at his fiancé too and surprised Junhoe when he spoke without looking back at him.

"You can like Jinhwan-hyung. But I want you to know that Kim Jinhwan is mine." Hanbin's voice was challenging as he looked back at him and showed his ring.

The declaration tensed Junhoe's entire body. The cold breeze wasn't helpful to cool off the tension either. Hanbin fronted him with a smirk – proud and confident.

"Let's go. MY fiancé is waiting for us." Hanbin gave strong emphasis on the word 'my' and gave him a teasing wink.

Junhoe felt every word Hanbin said and the meaning behind it. His feet were stuck, he couldn't step forward. After 30 seconds, Hanbin yelled at him from a distance to snap him.

"Ya! Hurry up!" Hanbin was smiling but it wasn't just a normal smile.

"What took you so long?" Jinhwan asked them when they arrived.

"We just had a good talk. Right, Junhoe-ssi?" Hanbin tapped Junhoe on his shoulder as a friendly gesture.

He was very attentive of everything Hanbin signaled him, so he played it cool.

"Yeah. It was fun." He sounded as casual as ever.

"Wow. Really? Did I miss out so much?" Jinhwan opened the can of beer and handed it to Hanbin while smiling. The older opened another one and gave it to Junhoe who just smiled at him as a thank you.

"Not much. I just feel I became closer with Junhoe-ssi. He's a good man like you said." Hanbin went behind Jinhwan and hugged him.

Hanbin gave Junhoe a meaningful look from Jinhwan's back while cuddling him and rested his head on his lover's shoulder.

The round of beer lasted only an hour. Though all of them were laughing, and throwing lame jokes here and there, Junhoe could still feel the strain from what Hanbin told him. The couple was all lovely and sweet in front of him which he thought Hanbin was trying to rub it in his face. There were no evocative looks exchanged between him and Hanbin the entire drinking session, but he couldn't brush off the thought of the other guy's territorial statement. Of course, the latter would keep boundaries of what was his, but the actual wall suddenly built in front of him made him anxious.

It was already 10:18pm when he checked the time from his watch. His grip from the steering wheel tightened as he drove his way home.

 _Do you like Jinhwan-hyung?_ This question kept repeating in his head. He shook his head thinking it might take that thought away from him.

\--

Jinhwan came out from the bathroom and turned off the switch of the lights. He saw Hanbin planking on their bed. His lover looked tired and drunk. They finished 2 cans of beer each which made his fiancé stoned. Hanbin was a light drinker that's why he expected the younger to get drunk after his first can. The dim lights from the lamp illuminated the entire room as he tenderly watched his sleeping partner, head facing him. He lifted it and got a pillow to insert it in so Hanbin could sleep comfortably. He was careful not to wake up the latter.

He slowly laid beside Hanbin and supported his head with his arm to scrutinize his lover's pinkish face. He trailed some hair covering Hanbin's face to get a better view. He rested and aligned his head next to his lover. He didn't mind the smell of alcohol every time Hanbin's breath hit his face. He breathed in sync with him. The drowsiness made his eyes to slowly close not really ready to shut completely as he enjoyed watching his sleeping partner.

He spoke with his sleepy voice, soft and caring.

"I love you..." Then his eyes fully shut.

"I love you too..."

Husky and drowsy voice answered him which made his eyes opened again. Hanbin was staring at him while smiling.

"Did I wake you?" Sleepy tone still accompanied Jinhwan's voice.

"I'm not sleeping. I just closed my eyes." Hanbin's drunk voice made Jinhwan smile.

"Hmm... Go sleep now." Jinhwan said softly and closed his eyes.

"I love you, hyung." Hanbin repeated waiting for Jinhwan's eyes to look at him.

The older locked eyes with him, smiled and nod in return before closing his eyes again. The alcohol made him sleepy.

"I want to kiss you." Hanbin demanded.

Jinhwan planted a sweet, quick kiss on his lips before laying his head again. He mimicked his fiancé and kissed him as he turned his body, so he could lay on his back too. He inserted his arm against Jinhwan's head and brought him closer into a hug. The small guy hugged him tightly, enjoying Hanbin's arms as his pillow.

"Promise me you will never leave me... no matter what happens." Hanbin courageously uttered.

Jinhwan raised his head again to kiss him on the cheek before answering.

"I won't. I promise."

"I don't think I can handle that. I can't imagine my life without you." Hanbin confessed.

Jinhwan felt strange with the sudden sentiments Hanbin kept on saying. He knew his partner and he's not a type of guy who can casually say these kinds of things, so it suddenly bothered him. Was it because of the alcohol? He slightly leaned back to give enough space between their faces, so he could look at Hanbin properly.

"Why are you suddenly saying that?" Both of them make a serious face. Hanbin caressed Jinhwan's face which warmed the latter's heart.

"Nothing. I just want you to know how important you are to me." Hanbin said and traced Jinhwan's pinkish lips.

"And so are you. As long as I don't have the reason to leave, we'll grow old together." Jinhwan said in assurance and kissed the tip of his lover's nose.

"I won't, so don't ever leave me." Hanbin said and kissed Jinhwan.

The kiss was so passionate. Jinhwan could feel the intimate emotion Hanbin was feeling. He was kissing him with so much love and respect.

\--

Next day.

Junhoe sluggishly opened his eyes. The irritating sound of the alarm reverberated in his ears as he was quick to reach for it on the side table and stopped it. He stretched his limbs lazily and felt a little prick on his finger. He raised it on his eye level and softly stroked his thumb on the blue band aid wrapped on it. The image of Jinhwan sucking his injured finger flashed on his head but he was quick to brush the thought away. It was too early in the morning to have Jinhwan in his mind already. He forced himself to sit and waited himself to be fully awake.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He stared at his reflection in the mirror. He strayed his hair while he spit the bubble from his mouth and rinsed. He splashed water on his face to wash any signs of morning traces. He towered his hand on the sink and leaned his upper body. He was in a staring competition against his reflection. He contemplated how he'd go on this day without thinking about Jinhwan. He had a site visit for the day and it was in Dadaepo. His chance to invite Jinhwan vanished when Hanbin happened. He was supposed to let Jinhwan tag along with him.

He shook his head again to remove Jinhwan in his head. He looked at the band aid on his finger and decided to remove it not letting the object remind him of the older.

The overlooking view calmed Junhoe while waiting for Chanwoo. Fifteen minutes already passed but he hadn't heard anything from his trainer yet. He took his phone out from his pocket and dialed Chanwoo's number but to no avail. A moment later, Yejin was calling him.

 _"Junhoe-ya. Chanwoo has an emergency and he can't come with you."_ Yejin informed.

"What happened?" He asked worriedly.

 _"His grandfather was rushed in the hospital yesterday so, he needed to go back here in Seoul. There's someone waiting for you at the site. He'll be in-charge of you for a week."_ His sister instructed him from the other line.

"Really? He didn't tell me about that. Hmm, is he a new trainer? Better be a quiet one and less nosy, please." Junhoe wished.

 _"You'll be the one to be quiet for a week. Gotta go now. I have a meeting. Be safe, dongsaeng."_ Yejin teased him before ending the call making Junhoe lose his chance to back fire.

Not sure of his sister being a tease, he drove in Dadaepo for his site visit in one of the luxury hotels there. He wondered why he needed to examine other hotels when he could do that in their own instead. Their hotels are top notch in the hospitality industry after all. But, he remembered Chanwoo said, they need to see and understand how other hotels made difference when it comes to services.

He arrived in an extravagant hotel front. He found his way to the valet and left his car key to the staff. He was walking with both hands in his pocket. He was secretly amazed by the interior of the hotel, surely not as over-the-top like their hotels but definitely very commendable.

He stopped moving forward when he saw a familiar build standing at the reception. His heart beat raced. He suddenly felt nervous. He hated himself for feeling hurt at the mere sight of the man.

 _Is he the one Yejin noona said earlier? Ugh! I hate you noona._ He wanted to curse his sister in his head but unfortunately, he couldn't. He still had so much respect for her though she just dumped him with the man he wanted to avoid in his entire life.

He clenched his fist inside his pocket when the man turned to his direction and saw him. The man smiled which almost made him curse out loud.

"Hi, Junhoe-ya..." Bobby greeted him.

He froze the moment he heard Bobby's voice calling his name like he always does – soft and caring. He knew that he's getting over him but why does he show up when he's almost over him?

"It's so nice to see you again." Bobby continued and gave him a cute but awkward smile.

 _You're over him, Junhoe. Be strong._ He reminded himself.


	10. Best Friend

Chapter 10: Best Friend

Bobby looked at Yejin with concerned eyes. He knew he wasn't in a position to say no to this request. It was purely business matter and if Yejin would have other choice, she won't definitely ask a favor of him.

"Chanwoo is on his way to Seoul now and tomorrow will be the site visit. Junhoe needs someone to facilitate him and to continue his practical. You've done this with others before. I know you haven't come in terms yet, but this is really urgent." Yejin explained and expected the younger to agree.

"I'm sure he won't like seeing me, noona. He's trying his best to avoid me, I know it. What if he walks out and doesn't want to continue with his practical anymore?" Bobby responded with a worried voice.

"I would have asked Jisoo, but she has business trip this week. Believe me, he won't be able to act this time. He knew father won't like that." Yejin slightly squeezed Bobby's hand as a sign of her desperately asking for favor.

"Okay. I'll do it. But, if he doesn't want to do it with me—"

"If he won't do it with you, I'll handle the rest." Yejin cut Bobby's statement.

"Okay noona. I think I need to prepare and go now so I can be there on time tomorrow morning." Bobby gave her a smile.

"Thank you so much, Jiwon-ah. Don't worry too much. Junhoe is not mad at you anymore. You know that. He just needed time." Yejin said while tapping him on his shoulder.

"It's okay, noona. I deserve it. I hurt him. I don't mind waiting for him to talk to me even if it takes a very long time." Bobby showed her a faint smile.

"You're a good person, Jiwon-ah, and Junhoe knows that. That's why he loves you so much. I hope you guys become friends again. You're the cutest best friends I know." Yejin came to hug Bobby.

The hug warmed Bobby's heart. Their families have always been so close and caring towards each other outside their businesses. Yejin has become his sister too ever since their friendship started. He remembered how Yejin would scold Junhoe when his brother whined over his toy figures telling Junhoe that he needed to share his toys with Bobby. The same goes with his older brother, Jiun. His brother has always been fond of Junhoe as he watches them grow day by day. Every time he bullies Junhoe, his brother will hit him in the head and always goes for Junhoe's side. They were like literally brothers growing up. Like what Yejin said, he also wished his best friend back. But he knew inside that there's only a little possibility to that.

He hugged Yejin tightly as grateful gesture. Maybe he'll take this chance to ask for Junhoe's forgiveness. He won't have it easy, he knew, but it's the right thing to do. They won't be able to dodge each other forever either.

Bobby checked the time from his phone screen. It was 8:29pm. He still had 3 to 4-hour drive before he hit Busan. There were a lot of thoughts clouding his head during the drive. They never had a major fight before. Small conflicts only lasted for hours before they made up. How was he supposed to face Junhoe after what happened? Their small fights before was nothing compared to this. This was a huge and major damage on Junhoe's life. He might have the purest intention when he turned his back on his best friend, and his 'lover', but he knew nothing could change the fact that he wounded Junhoe.

_Flashback._

_"Kiss the bride! Kiss the bride!"_

_The loud cheer made him nervous. He wanted to skip this part of the ceremony, but he knew he couldn't. He smiled nervously. His eyes unconsciously scanned the venue looking for one man. He caught a pair of eyes staring at them. The familiar gaze hurt him – eyes full of sadness and pain. The loud crowd suddenly muted in his ears as he locked his eyes with Junhoe who was standing at the end of the room._

_To his surprise, Junhoe flashed a smile – a sincere smile. His heart hurt. Junhoe's eyes were giving him his blessing. His best friend wished him well on his wedding day though no words were exchanged, the look on Junhoe's eyes told him that everything will be fine one day. He gave him a smile back before he faced his beaming bride who was shy on the crowd's request. He cupped her chin and planted a soft and quick kiss. When he returned his head to look for Junhoe in the crowd again, he saw the door closed and then he knew it was Junhoe leaving the venue._

_Even during the reception, he never saw Junhoe around. He tried asking Yejin where he was and his sister texted Junhoe while he was with her – both being worried._

_To Junhoe:_

_Where r u? the reception is almost over. I haven't seen u after the ceremony. Don't tell me u run away again. Pls. U said u won't do it again without telling me._

_Both of them were waiting for Junhoe's reply. When Yejin's phone vibrated, they both read the message._

_From Junhoe:_

_I'm fine noona. I alrdy congratulated them. I jst need some fresh air. I'll be back tom, don't worry_

_Yejin gave Bobby a weak smile saying to give his brother the time he needed._

_"Thank you, Noona."_ _Bobby said and hugged Yejin._

_At the hotel._

_Jisoo was busy organizing the huge gifts they received from the reception. Bobby knew he wasn't ready to move in their new house that was gifted by Jisoo's father located in Gangnam. But Jisoo's expression right now says otherwise. His wife was so excited looking at the gifts that were usually given to newlyweds._

_"You can let your assistant do that tomorrow. You should take a rest."_ _Bobby said while looking at her._

_"It's okay, Oppa. It's not much of work anyway."_ _Jisoo replied with a smile._

_"Okay. I'm going now."_ _Bobby smiled and turned to the door ready to go out._

_Jisoo's cold hands grabbed his right arm which made him stopped. He fronted his wife and gave her a questioning look._

_"I... I want to tell you something."_ _Jisoo said._

_"About what?"_ _He replied, and she let go of his arm._

_Jisoo looked down as if a child who was about to tell her parents something she did wrong._

_"I decided to be honest with you too just like you are to me. So, I don't want to keep any secrets from you."_

_"Oh, what is it then?"_ _Bobby asked, confused._

_"I talked to Junhoe before the wedding."_ _She started._

_Bobby looked surprise._ _"How did you talk to him? What did you talk about?"_ _He asked consecutively._

_"I'm sorry. I texted him to meet me and we talked just before the ceremony started."_ _Jisoo confessed._

_Bobby remained silent as he waited the next words from Jisoo._

_"I told him that you told me about everything between you and him. I also told him that you love him so much and you didn't mean to hurt him."_ _Jisoo admitted._

_"You didn't have to do that."_ _He softly said._

_"I had to. I don't want to walk down the aisle having future regrets. I told him if he wanted me to walk away from the wedding, I will... for you."_ _Jisoo's voice became softer as he looked at him in the eyes full of sincerity with her every word._

_Bobby felt a little puncture on his chest in Jisoo's confession. He felt bad knowing that Jisoo was willing to give up the wedding for him._

_"Jisoo-ya..."_ _He called out her name._

_"I want you to be happy because you both deserve that."_ _Jisoo was holding back herself from tearing up._

_"Even if you had cancelled the wedding, we still won't end up together. Maybe Junhoe realized that, that's why here we are right now talking in your room."_ _He knew well that they just needed to accept their fate._

_"I'm sorry. I tried but..."_ _Bobby heard a subtle crack on Jisoo's voice._

_"I won't do anything to make you cry. That's the only thing I can promise right now. We don't have to force everything to work between us. Let's take this slow."_ _He said in his softest tone to assure his wife._

_She smiled at him before responding._ _"Thank you."_

_"Go sleep now."_ _He said smiling and reached the top of Jisoo's head and slightly messed with her hair like a child._

_"Good night."_ _Jisoo said as goodbye. He just smiled and left the room._

_Bobby proceeded to his room just 3 doors away from Jisoo's. Although their parents expected them to share a room for tonight, they decided to have separate one. He was the one who requested it. He didn't think it was a good idea either to share a room with Jisoo after the wedding though they didn't plan to do anything._

_The cold empty room welcomed him with silence. He sat on his bed and looked at the floor with blank expression. There's a heavy weight in his chest that wants to be released. He took out his phone in his pocket. He unlocked it and he saw his wallpaper – Junhoe with his Bulbasaur smile. Invisible needles pierced his chest at the sight of his first love. The grip on his phone tightened. He stared at his screen for a minute feeling all the pain inside. He won't be able to see that kind of smile again – not for him anymore. He locked his phone and laid straight on his back, putting his forearm on his forehead and his phone on his chest._

_He stared at the dark ceiling._ _"I'm sorry, Junhoe-ya."_

_He closed his eyes and silent tears poured down._

Present time.

"Hi, Junhoe-ya..." Bobby greeted him.

He froze the moment he heard Bobby's voice calling his name like he always does – soft and caring. He knew that he's getting over him but why does he show up when he's almost over him?

"It's so nice to see you again." Bobby continued.

 _You're over him, Junhoe. Be strong._ He reminded himself. He found courage to take another step forward.

"Hi. Noona didn't tell me you're the trainer for a week." Junhoe tried to sound casual.

"Ah, really?" Bobby casually said and fake a laugh.

"So, where do we start?" Junhoe said as he silently wished the time to fly so he could just separate from him already.

"Oh, yeah! Hmm... Let's go on the 7th floor. I'll introduce you to the hotel director first." Bobby led the way to the elevator.

Junhoe followed him. They waited for an available lift. Junhoe got annoyed that everything there was mirrored. He didn't want to act awkward, but every corner he turned his head to, there's a reflection of Bobby who was obviously feeling awkward.

 _He really doesn't change._ He thought. Bobby's expressions were still as clear as crystal. He could still read whatever he had in his mind and his fidgeting signaled him that the older was awkward. He secretly smirked on the thought.

The sound of elevator was heard and both of them went inside. Bobby pressed the 7th floor and positioned on the opposite side of where Junhoe was standing. The elevator was just as annoying as earlier for Junhoe. He stared at his reflection in front of him as they waited for the elevator to reach their destination. They were already on the 4th floor and as if the elevator was teasing them. The progressed felt so slow. Junhoe caught Bobby looking at him when he glanced on the latter at their reflection. His best friend smiled at him and he just gave him a half smile.

 _"7_ _th_ _floor"_ Finally the elevator told them, and the door opened.

Junhoe just followed Bobby walking inside a huge room. Again, the interior impressed Junhoe. His eyes skimmed the entire room and a man in suit stood from his swivel chair and greeted them with a huge smile.

"Mr. Kim. Hello. It's nice to see you again." The man reached for Bobby's hand to shake just like what business men do upon meeting.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Lee. How are you?" Bobby responded and shook his hand as he bowed.

"I'm great! I didn't know I'd see you again after what? A month?" The mid-40 looking man said.

"Yes. I was here last month too." Bobby reminded him and laughed.

"I was expecting someone, but you didn't tell me it's you." Mr. Lee beamed and put both his hands in his pocket.

"Ahh... Something urgent happened so Mr. Jung couldn't go today." Bobby explained.

Junhoe just stood there watching them exchanged words as he waited to be introduced. It was his first time meeting Mr. Lee.

"Oh, I see. So, who's with you?" Mr. Lee asked and looked at Junhoe with a formal smile.

"Oh. This is... my best friend, Koo Junhoe. He's Mr. Koo's son." Bobby bravely introduced Junhoe as his 'best friend' and stepped aside to let Mr. Lee greet him.

Junhoe looked at Bobby with his unexpected introduction. The older just smiled and his attention was directed at Mr. Lee who was standing in front of him already.

"Oh, so finally I met the only son of Mr. Koo. Nice to meet you, Junhoe-ssi." Mr. Lee extended his hand again and shook Junhoe's hand.

"Pleasure to meet you too, Mr. Lee. My dad speaks highly of you. I hope to learn from you for my week training." Junhoe said in a formal way and tone.

"It's so nice to see both of you here. Please feel comfortable here. Just tell me everything you need, and I'll have it prepared for you." The old man offered.

"Thank you so much, Mr. Lee." Bobby bowed as grateful gesture.

After some rounds of talks, Bobby and Junhoe headed outside to start their site visit. They will just have to know every nook and cranny of the hotel, as well as knowing every position of the staff. Bobby started with the managerial hierarchy down to the service floor staff. So far, their talk had been formal. Bobby explained how each man worked in the hotel including the do's and don'ts. Junhoe remained silent the entire round except for some questions asked about the hotel operations and the things that confused him. Other than that, there was only awkward silent between them.

Bobby didn't want to push it. It was only their first day, so he held everything he wanted to say and just waited for the right time to say them. He didn't want to flaunt Junhoe with his appeal on their first day. He was already thankful that Junhoe didn't freak out seeing him at the reception so, he didn't want to risk it.

It was already lunch time. Bobby thought of asking Junhoe out instead in the hotel restaurant to eat when they were back in the elevator going down.

"I know a Japanese restaurant around the area. Do you want to eat some?" Bobby offered silently wishing Junhoe would say yes.

Junhoe was a little surprised with the offer. Bobby eats Japanese food, but he wasn't that fond of them especially seafood. He hated seafood saying he was allergic of it which was not true. Unsure of his best friend's intention, he wanted to play it cool.

"Yeah. Sure." He answered with a half-smile.

Bobby's face lit up on Junhoe's acceptance. The younger was quick to see the smile on Bobby's face but, he tried to stay unaffected by it. Ever since they saw each other, Bobby did nothing but smile at him. He missed that smile, he must admit, but he was not sure how to feel about it.

Junhoe agreed to ride on Bobby's car instead of driving his car too. The drive only lasted for 15 mins. When they got out of the car, Junhoe was surprised when he saw the restaurant Bobby was referring to. It was the same restaurant Jinhwan brought him last week. What a coincidence. Jinhwan suddenly appeared in his mind. He felt strange coming in the restaurant with Bobby this time. His eyes unconsciously searched for the table him and Jinhwan had settled in. He just followed Bobby walking towards the table where he had his eyes fixed on.

 _Is Bobby going to seat where he and Jinhwan ate?_ Junhoe asked in the back of his mind. When Bobby almost reached the corner table he suddenly suggested another table.

"U-uhm... Let's just sit here" Junhoe offered the seat 3 tables away from the corner.

"Oh, okay." Bobby felt happy that Junhoe suggested it.

When they settled in, both of them checked the menu for their orders. Junhoe suddenly craved for the same dish he ordered last time – Jinhwan's recommendation. Bobby called the server for their order. The waitress took out her small note and pen. She smiled at Junhoe and slightly bowed. Bobby looked confused of the exchange of smiles between her and Junhoe as if they know each other. After ordering, awkward silence followed again.

Junhoe took his phone from his pocket and unlocked it. He opened Jinhwan's conversation from his inbox and started typing.

_To Jinhwan-hyung 😊_

_Hyung. U won't believe it. I'm eating lunch w/ Bobby._

He was about to hit the send button when he remembered that Hanbin was with Jinhwan and it might be bothering for the couple if he sent the text especially Hanbin. So, he deleted his message and put the phone on his table. He also saw Bobby typing on his phone before he put it down. None of them initiated the talk until the food came out. They started eating right away to escape from the awkward silence between them.

"Woah, the food here is really delicious. Right?" Bobby said while digging his own food.

"Hmm. It's good." Junhoe calmly answered.

They either just looked on their food or on their sides, or outside. They were too awkward to face in front seeing each other. Thankfully, they were really enjoying the food.

The clinging sound from the front door made Junhoe's head turned to its direction as his way of avoiding any eye contact with the man in front of him too. But his eyes widened when he saw Jinhwan walked towards the counter. Jinhwan looked like he ordered something as he was talking to the cashier.

"Hyung!" Junhoe called out loud enough for Jinhwan to hear.

Bobby was surprised and thought Junhoe was finally calling him 'hyung.' He smiled widely before looking up at Junhoe. His smile faded when he saw Junhoe's eyes were not directed at him. He followed Junhoe's gaze and turned his head at his back to see whom his best friend calling 'hyung.'

"Oh! Junhoe-ya!" The pretty boy waved at Junhoe with his sweet smile. Bobby's confused look caught Jinhwan's attention so, he looked at Bobby after looking at Junhoe.

 _Junhoe-ya? Who is this guy?_ Bobby asked himself.

"Hyung!" Junhoe called again and gave him a smile as he watched Jinhwan got closer.

Bobby saw Junhoe smiled widely for the first time after a while. He looked at the guy walking towards them.

"Ya! I didn't expect to see you here. Haha! You're having your lunch?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe with his beaming face.

"Yes." Junhoe responded and stood up when Jinhwan reached the corner of their table.

"Is this Chanwoo your trainer?" Jinhwan asked and smiled at Bobby.

"Oh. No. He is..." Junhoe hesitated to say Bobby's name. He looked back and forth at Jinhwan and Bobby.

"Bobby. Hello. My name is Bobby." Bobby introduced himself when he felt Junhoe couldn't say his name. He stood up smiling and reached for Jinhwan's hand for a handshake.

"Ohhh... Bobby. Nice to meet you. I'm Jinhwan." Jinhwan said while shaking Bobby's hand and turned his head to Junhoe and gave him meaningful look.

Junhoe rolled his eyes on Jinhwan's teasing look and smirked at him.

"Continue with your lunch. Sorry for interrupting. Just had some takeout." Jinhwan said and looked at them both.

"No, it's cool." Bobby casually said and smiled.

"I'm just gonna wait in the counter. Enjoy your lunch. Nice to meet you again, Bobby-ssi." Jinhwan smiled at Bobby.

"Oh, you're too formal. Thanks. Nice to meet you too, Jinhwan-ssi." Bobby said being polite.

Jinhwan and Junhoe exchanged looks. Jinhwan leaned forward to Junhoe which made the latter to lower his head because he felt that Jinhwan would say something in his ears.

"Enjoy your date." Jinhwan whispered at Junhoe and laughed.

"Hyung!" Junhoe uttered in a whiny tone and glared at him. Jinhwan just laughed at how cute Junhoe was.

"I gotta go. Hanbin is waiting for me at the next block." Jinhwan bid goodbye to both of them and walked towards the counter.

The lady handed him a paper bag of food and he turned to Junhoe and Bobby's direction to wave goodbye. The two guys waived back at him and said goodbye too.

Junhoe couldn't stop himself from smirking at Jinhwan's teasing. He was chewing his food as he shook his head that he couldn't believe how bully Jinhwan was to him.

Bobby secretly observed Junhoe being in a good mood after Jinhwan showed up. If someone will see them, they would think they were in good terms since Junhoe is now smiling. He felt thankful inside to that Jinhwan guy for making Junhoe smile like he is right now. He got to see this side of Junhoe again only on their first day. How he missed this so much.

The rest of the day went pretty much the same as their morning. Nothing not business-related topics were discussed. They continued with the hotel operations and services. The awkwardness was lessened though after their lunch. It was mostly because of Junhoe's mood. He loosened up after that which made it easy for Bobby to explain everything needed to be relayed to him too.

The next day was Junhoe's seminar again and as Chanwoo's sub, Bobby sat throughout the session with him. He took notes for his best friend who was surprisingly very focused on the seminar. He answered the evaluation paper confidently. Junhoe would sometimes ask him about the topics that he wasn't sure of and it made him smile every time. For Bobby, it felt like they went back to the time where he would tutor Junhoe during exam week. His best friend hadn't changed at all, he thought. He was still the same Junhoe he knew except for two things – he was not calling his name again, and his eyes weren't looking at him the same way as before.

Junhoe was thankful for his 2-day seminar this time. It gave him a reason to avoid any pending talks Bobby was trying to impose on him since yesterday. He could feel Bobby was holding it in him but, he could see it all in his eyes that he really wanted to talk about 'them'. If he's being honest, he also desired to finally speak about it but then, he didn't know exactly what to say and how.

It was their free day. No schedule planned for his training. He only slept all day to make up with his 3 days training consecutively which felt exhausting – only because he was with Bobby. He didn't know why he felt extra tired. He wished to finish his training with ease.

He just woke up, but it was already 5:45pm. The sun will set again. He sat up on his bed feeling lethargic. He thought of what to do for the remaining hours of his day. It was almost dinner, so he thought of food first. He lazily walked to the bathroom and tidied himself. He just changed to his black hoodie and loose pants before going out of his room. He went to eat at the café where Chanwoo and him had their breakfast last time, so he could see the sunset. The overseeing view from the café was really beautiful.

He was drinking his cold water to finish his meal when Bobby suddenly sit on the chair not too close beside him.

"I can't believe you actually sleep through the day." Bobby calmly said and stared outside the beautiful sunset.

"I'm just tired." He answered.

"Is it because of me?" Bobby smiled but didn't look at him.

Years of friendship made them read each other's mind even before they say their thoughts and Bobby's doing it now to him. He could still read what's in his mind.

"I don't know. Maybe." Junhoe replied.

"Do you want to grab some drinks?" Bobby invited him.

Junhoe knew the real meaning behind this invitation and he thought maybe it was time for them to break everything down. They knew they couldn't just live their lives avoiding each other. Sooner or later, they'll be managing their family business and definitely work together.

"Sure." Junhoe accepted the invitation. There's no use of delaying the impending talk anymore.

Bobby smiled at him as thank you and both went straight to the hotel bar. The older knew Junhoe loves whiskey so much so he ordered a bottle of it for them. He didn't intend to get drunk because of the talk he'd been meaning to have with Junhoe, but just enough to give him courage to speak his mind and...heart.

No one spoke until their 5th shot. Bobby was a little surprise when Junhoe was the first one to speak.

"How are you and Jisoo-noona?" The younger asked after gulping his shot.

"We're good. She's having a business trip this week, but yeah. We're good." Bobby answered in a calm tone and drank his shot again.

"How's married life?" Something pinched in Junhoe's chest when he asked the question. Thanks to the strong liquor for giving him bravery to talk.

"Nothing much changed. We're both busy with the company that I don't really feel like a married man. I'm still not used to it." Bobby let out a faint laugh.

"Hmm." Junhoe said while pouring his own drink on his shot glass and chugged it down in one go.

Bobby reached for the bottle too and did the same.

"How's your training so far?" Bobby asked.

"Boring but I learn each day. So, I think, I'm doing fine."

Silence followed. Another minute passed, and shots were drunk before Bobby spoke again.

"I was left with no choice that's why I did that. I know my sorry is not enough but I'm saying it anyway. I'm sorry." Bobby started their anticipated conversation.

"We all have choices and you chose yours." Junhoe answered and flashed a weak smile.

"Junhoe-ya... I didn't mean to hurt you. You know how important you are to me and so is my family." Bobby turned to him but Junhoe didn't face him.

JN: "You would have hurt me one way or another. I just wished you told me earlier to spare me some pain."

BB: "I know. It was a mistake not telling you sooner. I was afraid."

JN: "No. You're being selfish. You only thought about your feelings and never considered mine."

Junhoe poured another drink on his glass and drank it. He swore he wouldn't shed any tears tonight.

BB: "Junhoe-ya. I was wrong doing that. I knew it the moment I screwed up."

JN: "We could have ended in good terms only if you thought about me. You know, you could have let me understand the situation, explained it to me the way I could accept it. You were always so good at making me understand things, remember?"

Bobby's heart hurt with Junhoe's every word. Everything was true, and it made him feel like a total jerk even more. Though the liquor was kicking him, he still poured a shot on his glass and chugged it down.

"I'm sorry for the damage I've done. I know you won't forgive me now or anytime soon, but I am willing to wait, Junhoe-ya." Bobby reached for Junhoe arm and when the latter didn't pull off his hand, he continued. "Would it be too much for me to ask of you to stay as my best friend? I miss you so much."

Junhoe didn't give him any response right away, but he let Bobby's hand settled on his. Junhoe didn't know what he is feeling right now. There's still pain in him, he won't deny it. But was he still angry?

"I'm sorry for asking that." Bobby added when he heard silent answer.

Junhoe finally looked at him eyes full of pain and betrayal. It struck on Bobby's heart seeing that look on his best friend's eyes.

"I've always been your best friend. That's why it hurts so much. That every time I see you there's nothing but pain."

Bobby saw the tears forming in Junhoe's eyes. He slowly retrieved his hand from his grip on Junhoe's arm. Seeing the little tears in his best friend's eyes broke him inside.

"Seeing you just reminds me of the pain, and I don't know how can I smile at you without me hurting. The pain is just too much, hyung." Junhoe's tears came down at his last word.

Junhoe was quick to wipe them away and turned his head to the other side.

"Does that mean you don't want to see me anymore?" Bobby asked barely holding his tears in.

Junhoe wasn't sure of what he wanted. What if he says yes? Would Bobby disappear from his life? What if he says no? How will he able to face Bobby feeling so much hurt?

"I just needed time." Junhoe answered.

"I'll wait for you, Junhoe-ya. If you need me, I'll always be here. I don't want to lose my best friend, too." Bobby said and put his hand on Junhoe's shoulder.

Junhoe turned his head on Bobby's direction when he felt the touch on his shoulder. He felt the burden in his chest lessen again as they confided their feelings to each other. They didn't completely come to terms, but this was enough for Junhoe to say that they were good – not the same way but the temporary closure will help them on their brand-new start.

After deciding to stop their drinks, Bobby insisted to walk Junhoe back to his room. The walk was silent but lighter compared the last 3 days they've been together. They halted when they finally reached Junhoe's door. Junhoe faced the reddish Bobby to say goodnight.

"Can I hug you?" Bobby asked in his drunk voice.

Junhoe gave him a half-smile and nodded as a sign of his approval.

Bobby wrapped him in his arms tightly. Junhoe could feel the yearning in their embrace. He didn't know he'd miss Bobby until he hugged him.

"I'm truly sorry, Junhoe-ya." Bobby said behind Junhoe's head as he was still hugging him.

"I know it's late too, but best wishes on your marriage." Junhoe answered back.

After another 30 seconds of embrace, Junhoe felt Bobby's head in his cheek. He tensed when the older whispered something right in his ears.

"I love you so much."

Bobby broke the hug after saying those words and gave Junhoe a weak smile. He saluted to his best friend before turning his back and started to walk away. A lone tear fell from his eye when he reached for his door.

Junhoe was left there shocked and speechless. He unconsciously searched for his phone in his pocket and typed a message.

_To Jinhwan-hyung 😊_

_Hyung..._

He pressed the send button and went inside his bed.


	11. Drunken Night

Chapter 11: Drunken Night

Jinhwan's POV

The next day felt special to Jinhwan. He woke up with his fiancé deeply sleeping beside him. He didn't make any disturbing movement and chose to enjoy the rare morning view he missed for a while. It is Hanbin's last day in the town today and he wants to paint every inch of his fiancé's face in his mind although he had it tattooed there already. He smiled as he observed how cute Hanbin was while sleeping. He slowly motioned forward and aimed for Hanbin's forehead to plant a soft and quick kiss. He then hugged him gently before deciding to get up on bed to prepare for their day.

The last two days went really fast for him. After their bonding with Junhoe the first night Hanbin went home, his partner suddenly became clingy and sweet in his every word. He thought it was just because of the alcohol that night, but when the days passed, and he noticed how Hanbin treated him, he was curious about what could be the reason behind it. Junhoe, too, hadn't texted him for the past days which he waited out of habit since the two of them almost talk every day since Junhoe started his training in Busan.

He was preparing the table for breakfast when a pair of hands coiled him from his back and a heavy head popped from his side. Hanbin tightly hugged him while resting his head on his right shoulder. He couldn't help but smile. He missed morning cuddle like this in their own 'home'.

"Good morning, Mr. Kim. How's your sleep?" Jinhwan asked as he continued to put the plates and chopsticks on the table.

"I don't want to go back to Seoul. Can I just stay here?" Hanbin muffled knowing that this was the last morning with his fiancé before going back to Seoul.

"Don't ask something obvious, Bin-ah. But you know you need to go back." Jinhwan said softly and fronted his sulking partner.

He cupped Hanbin's chin before he continued.

"I'll visit you after a month and a half. It will go by fast you won't even realize it until you see me in Seoul again." He gave the younger a peck on the nose.

"I love you." Hanbin said and wrapped him again in his arms.

He felt warm inside and closed his eyes because he will also miss his partner as much as he misses him. Hanbin doesn't always say those 3 words but he was so happy he heard it countless times already in the past 3 days.

"Come on, let's eat. We're gonna need to buy your suit for the hospital anniversary." Jinhwan said in Hanbin's back as he tapped his fiance's side, signaling him to let go.

Hanbin tightened the hug one last time before they both enjoyed their breakfast.

The couple went to Gwangbokro to look for a not so expensive suit as per Hanbin's request. One thing Jinhwan loves about his partner is his being low profile. Hanbin is earning a lot but he never once requested lavish things.

They went inside a couple of stores that sell suits and other formal clothes. As usual, it is Jinhwan's task to pick the suit for his partner since Hanbin wasn't into formal clothes while Jinhwan is really good with it. They found the perfect one for Hanbin on their 4th store. Instead of going for a typical suit and tie outfit, Jinhwan picked a chicer and more sophisticated look for his fiancé. He bought a classy gray inner turtle neck and black suit with black velvet lining on the collar. At first, Hanbin insisted to just go for a suit and tie because he thought it would be too much for him. He worried that he might overdress, but Jinhwan already paid for it after he saw it on Hanbin because his partner looked so good on them.

After picking his suit, they went to the salon to give Hanbin a short haircut to go along with his whole look. Hanbin's hair had grown long for months already so he wanted to give his fiancé a new look for a change. The whine and pout Hanbin gave him didn't stop him from doing so.

"You need to send me your picture on the night of the hospital anniversary. I must see you. You'll look amazing, I know it." Jinhwan said while beaming at Hanbin.

"Of course. I might video call you just to let you see the kids too especially Yunhyeong. He had been preparing for his clothes a month ago." Hanbin replied.

"Haha. As expected of him so I am not surprise. I'm sure you will all look dashing. I'm jealous." Jinhwan teased.

"You'll end us all if you attend there and wear your suit." Hanbin complimented and held his hand as they continued to walk on the fashion street of Gwangbokro.

"Awwh, babe." Jinhwan shyly responded on the praise. "Let's get you one last piece and we're done. What do you want for lunch?" He asked.

"I want to eat at home. I'll miss eating there once I go back to Seoul again. You don't have to cook, let's just have take-out." Hanbin said and squeezed his hand gently.

"Let's have your favorite sashimi." Jinhwan replied and smiled at Hanbin.

"Sure. But where's your handbag?" Hanbin asked when he noticed him not holding anything but his hand.

"Oh shit. Maybe I forgot it in the salon." He said in panic when he realized that the handbag which had Hanbin's suit was not in his hand.

"I'll get it, wait for me here." He offered and was about to turn around to go back when Hanbin grabbed his right arm.

"I'll get it. Go buy our food and I'll come fetch you." Hanbin insisted.

"Okay. Thank you. You can wait for me in the salon. That's on our way home anyway. I know you're hungry." Jinhwan said and nodded at his partner.

They went on their separate ways to do what was needed to do. Jinhwan hurriedly walked to the Japanese restaurant where they always eat and where he had dinner with Junhoe.

He reached the restaurant and quickly headed to the counter to order the Sashimi Hanbin always orders every time they eat there.

"Hyung!"

He heard a familiar voice calling 'hyung' and he hesitated for a second to turn his head thinking it was just some diners there. But his gut made him turn his head on the direction of the voice and he was surprised to see Junhoe waving and smiling at him. He instantly walked towards his friend and lately realized that he was eating with someone. ' _He must be Chanwoo'._ He thought because Junhoe had mentioned his annoying trainer to him once.

"Ya! I didn't expect to see you here. Haha! You're having your lunch?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe with his beaming face.

"Yes." Junhoe responded and stood up when he reached the corner of their table.

"Is this Chanwoo your trainer?" Jinhwan asked and smiled at guy.

"Oh. No. He is..." He saw Junhoe awkwardly looked at his companion and didn't continue until the other guy spoke for him instead.

"Bobby. Hello. My name is Bobby." Bobby introduced himself when he felt Junhoe couldn't say his name. Bobby stood up smiling and reached for his hand for a handshake.

"Ohhh... Bobby. Nice to meet you. I'm Jinhwan." He said while shaking Bobby's hand and turned his head to Junhoe and gave him meaningful look.

He was secretly scrutinizing this Bobby guy to see why Junhoe was head over heels for him and almost killed himself because of him. He's not ugly, but he's not that handsome too. He thought he had his own charisma because he himself couldn't help but smile when he saw the cute smile Bobby gave him. He was a little intimidating but looked nice once he smiled.

He turned back to Junhoe and received a rolling eye for his teasing look and smirked at him.

"Continue with your lunch. Sorry for interrupting. Just had some takeout." Jinhwan said and looked at them both.

"No, it's cool." Bobby casually said and smiled. He won't deny, Bobby is a cool guy.

"I'm just gonna wait at the counter. Enjoy your lunch. Nice to meet you again, Bobby-ssi." Jinhwan smiled at Bobby. He thought the nice aura of Bobby was one of the many reasons why Junhoe fell hard for him.

"Oh, you're too formal. Thanks. Nice to meet you too, Jinhwan-ssi." Bobby said being polite.

Jinhwan and Junhoe exchanged looks. He leaned forward to Junhoe which made the latter to lower his head because he felt that Jinhwan would say something in his ears.

"Enjoy your date." Jinhwan whispered at Junhoe and laughed.

"Hyung!" Junhoe uttered in a whiny tone and glared at him. Jinhwan just laughed at how cute Junhoe was.

He couldn't help himself but to tease Junhoe. Every time he sees his friend, he always has this urging feeling to tease him – not because he is a bully, but he always likes to see Junhoe's smile. It surprisingly calms him and always wants to see it.

"I gotta go. Hanbin is waiting for me at the next block." Jinhwan bid goodbye to both of them and walked towards the counter.

The lady handed him a paper bag of food and he turned to Junhoe and Bobby's direction to wave goodbye. The two guys waived back at him and said goodbye too.

He took his steps slowly while thinking of Junhoe and Bobby. Junhoe hadn't mentioned anything about Bobby being in Busan. The younger also didn't text him for the past days which bothered him but seeing the two together gave him the answer to his question. He thought Junhoe still texted him although he was busy at his training and seminar last week. This time he was with Bobby, so he didn't send anything to him. He felt a weird feeling thinking of it. He suddenly stopped to shrug his thought. " _Are they back together?"_ He started to assume.

"Babe!" He lifted his head and saw Hanbin smiling wide at a distance while waving his hand.

He quickly forgot about what was in his mind and flashed a sweet smile to his cute fiancé. He lightly ran towards his partner and clung to his arm.

"Let's go home." He requested and they both headed home.

After they had their lunch, Jinhwan began to pack Hanbin's things as they only had few hours left before his partner went back to Seoul again. He double checked everything for Hanbin – from his clothes to necessities and some foods he cooked for him.

He couldn't help but check on his phone from time to time. He felt itchy to pry on Junhoe, but he ended up holding back himself from prying. He believed Junhoe will definitely talk to him about Bobby given how they've become close already.

"Thank you, hyung." He flinched when he felt Hanbin's hand wrapping him from behind as he was packing the last item on his bag.

"This is my job as your partner, so you don't have to say thank you all the time." He said and smiled at the younger.

"Starting now, I will say everything that's in my mind and I'll always say how thankful I am that you're mine." Hanbin muffled at his shoulder again.

These words weren't usually voiced out by his fiancé but same as the last few days, Hanbin randomly said sweet things to him that warmed his heart. He loved it honestly and it made him smile all the time.

"I appreciate it, Bin-ah. I really do. But you don't have to overdo it. Okay?" Jinhwan clarified while taping the younger on his arm.

"I won't. Don't worry." Hanbin replied and peck on his cheeks.

After dinner, it was time for Hanbin to leave so he could be in Seoul in the morning the next day for his duty. Jinhwan went to the train station with Hanbin to send his fiancé off. While waiting for the train, Hanbin kept on clinging to him like a child and though so many pairs of eyes glancing at them, he didn't mind. When they saw the train coming, Hanbin hugged him tightly for the last time and kissed him on the forehead. He nodded and smiled at his partner as goodbye. His heart felt heavy watching the back of his fiancé and thinking of another month and a half without seeing each other personally.

"Bin-ah!" He called out and ran towards him and gave Hanbin one quick kiss for the last time.

He saw the beam on Hanbin's face and the train door finally closed. He let out a deep sigh before walking away from the platform. Sound and calm night greeted him when he went outside the train station. He was about to get a cab when his phone vibrated. He excitedly grabbed it from his pocket thinking Hanbin might have sent a goodbye message. But he suddenly felt nervous when he saw the text.

_From Junhoe 😊_

_Hyung..._

He stared at his phone for 30 seconds not quite sure what this weird feeling he had. He pressed the call button and waited for Junhoe to pick up. He felt nervous when after 10 seconds Junhoe didn't answer. The latter usually picks up his call after 3 rings.

After another 10 seconds, he heard a faint voice on the other line which made him worried.

"Hyung..." Junhoe said in his weak low voice.

"Junhoe-ya, you don't sound good. Are you okay?" Jinhwan replied worriedly.

"I thought you were busy and didn't expect you'd call me." The voice on the other line answered, voice still faint.

"No. I just sent off Hanbin here at the train station. Are you crying?" He asked when he heard subtle sniff.

"We...talked." Junhoe admitted. He didn't ask who he was referring to since he already know the answer. The word 'talk' already gave him a hint on what he would be hearing next.

"I'm listening." He said in his soft voice. He walked towards the bench park at the side of the station and sat there because he sensed it would be another heavy night for him.

"I think we finally had our closure. We said everything we wanted to say. I feel like I have forgiven him already, but I am not ready to forget yet." Junhoe admitted.

Jinhwan started to sympathize.

"Forgetting is beyond man's control, Junhoe-ya. We never really forget. We just accept and move on. So, don't be too hard on yourself. Forgiving is not easy too." He lectured.

"I missed him for a while, but the longing couldn't suffice the pain just looking at him." He heard a little crack on Junhoe's voice on the other line that made his chest feel heavy.

"The greater the love, the greater the pain and sometimes doubled. So, he can't really blame you for feeling that way." He stopped for a second and hesitated to ask the next question he had in mind. "Uhm... does he know about your..." He couldn't finish the question but Junhoe knew what was it about so he answered right away.

"No. I didn't tell him about that. He doesn't need to know. I know him. This whole thing already sucks for him, so I don't intend to give him any burden anymore. He already feels worst about what he did to me. I don't want to...hurt him more. We're both recovering now. At least I am, and I know he is too. He's a strong man." Junhoe said.

Jinhwan couldn't help but admire Junhoe. He felt how selfless Junhoe's love for Bobby was and it hurt him knowing that it had to end like this. He thought Junhoe deserved someone who can love him the same way or even more.

"You're a good person, Junhoe-ya. I truly wish everything will be over soon for you. You deserve to be happy." He gently said.

Silent followed and silent cry on the other line. His heart was wrenching again hearing Junhoe's sob and he couldn't do anything to comfort his friend. He wished he was there with him, so he could pat his back and let him know that he truly cared for him.

"T-thank you, hyung for being there for me always. Bobby was the only friend I had, and now... I have no one." Junhoe said in between his tears.

"You have me now. I am your friend." He said full of sincerity. It is true that he will always be there for Junhoe as a friend. He truly cares for the guy.

"Sometimes, I just thought of shutting myself from everyone because I am scared that people will just leave me alone in the end." Junhoe confessed.

"You don't have to believe me, but I am willing to stay. So, don't isolate yourself from the world. Just take it slow." He encouraged him.

After exchanging 'thank you' and goodbye Jinhwan told Junhoe to rest and don't worry about anything anymore. He tried to lift his mood and it made Junhoe stopped crying. When Junhoe fell asleep, that's when he ended the long call and went home.

\---

The next day.

Junhoe waited in the lounge for Bobby. They have a training on site again and he chooses to wait there first because he doesn't know how to act around Bobby after last night.

"Koo Junhoe. I am surprise you're early." A voice said which made him turn around only to see Chanwoo smiling and walking towards him with his case.

"Jung Chanwoo. Why are you here? I thought you're in Seoul?" Junhoe asked in confuse tone. He slid his hands in his pocket.

"I am supposed to be, but Yejin noona called me and I have no choice but to rush here." Chanwoo explained.

"W-where's..." He hesitated to say his name again.

"Bobby-ssi wanted to go back to Seoul for personal reason, that I don't know. But I guess you know." Chanwoo said in a teasing voice.

Junhoe felt bad for Bobby after hearing it. He knew that maybe he chose to go back to give him space and time he needed and so he could focus on his remaining 2 weeks of training. His friend still cares for him after all.

"How about your grandfather?" He changed the topic.

"He's fine now, so I can go back to work. Mom and dad are taking care of him."

"Oh, I see. Come one. Let's go." He demanded and they both drive to the next hotel for training.

While on their drive to their destination, Junhoe reached for his phone and open a blank message. He typed the number he knew by heart and sent a message.

_To 010-5728-***_

_I will come around eventually, hyung. Don't beat yourself too much. Thank you for the chance to talk. I just want you to know that I already forgive you. Be happy. That's my wish. Grant that at least._

After sending the message, he looked outside and opened the window. He took a deep breath in his nose and felt something lifted off from his chest. He slowly flashed a half smile and he felt that everything's going to be okay now.

\---

Seoul. A week later.

"Ya! Jaewon-ah. Come here. Put this on me. I can't do this alone." Hanbin yelled at his friend who was also doing his hair for the celebration which was in half an hour.

"Let me finish my hair first." Jaewon responded while checking himself in the mirror.

They are currently in Hanbin's dorm preparing. Hanbin already had his black pants and inner gray turtle neck on him and he finished his hair too. Jaewon was almost done too.

"You really look so manly on that black inner shirt." Hanbin complimented. Jaewon wore a greenish gray suit with a black loose long sleeve for his inner.

"I bet Jinhwan picked that outfit for you because it looks chic. You look so good. I hate Jinhwan for making you look like a human." Jaewon annoyed and gave him a teasing laugh.

"Ugh! Stop that. I already feel awkward with this. The seniors might think I am overdressed." Hanbin said in his worried tone.

"Oh, come on! Bet you, Yunhyeong will take this to another level. That guy loves to look great all the time. Haha! Look at him take a month to look for the perfect suit tonight." Jaewon joked again.

"Yunhyeong and Donghyuk are handsome already. Many patients always look for them in the hospital. Of course, they need to dress well." Hanbin responded while putting his suit on.

"Jinhwan perfectly picked out this necklace to complete your look. Come here." Jaewon said and Hanbin walked close to him so he could put the necklace on him. He couldn't deny he liked his whole appearance.

"Don't worry, you look good yourself. I'm expecting Yerin to be swooned again." He teased.

"I actually look forward to seeing the girls." His friend said and peeked on his side to look at him in the mirror. Jaewon winked at him and he just shook his head.

After they finished their preparation, they went to the hotel near the hospital where their venue was. Since the hospital is one of the most prestigious and famous in Seoul, the anniversary party is a little extravagant as he expected. They were to celebrate in a grand ballroom he felt grateful that he let Jinhwan dress him after seeing the senior doctors in the venue. They all looked like attending an award show or something, he thought.

They were waiting for the others at the lounge, so they could come in the room together. They still have 15 minutes left before the start of the celebration. Loud gossip and camera flashes are all over the venue. A few minutes of waiting, they saw Yunhyeong and Donghyuk walking towards them. He gave them a wow look and a teasing smile.

"Wow, you two looks gorgeous." Jaewon praised the two.

"Ah, thanks Sunbae. You too look awesome." Donghyuk responded and Yunhyeong also said his compliment.

"Ya, Kim Hanbin. I am surprised. You look amazing. Didn't know you had that in you." Yunhyeong referred to him and admired his look.

"Oh, stop all of you. I've been feeling more awkward the you say that." Hanbin shyly said.

"Ugh, I want to thank Jinhwan-hyung for taking care of you. He's really doing a good job." Donghyuk added.

"Why do you always say that? I'm good at taking care of him too. Give me some credits." Hanbin joked back.

"See? We all know that Jinhwan-hyung is too good for you." Jaewon said and winked at him.

Their laughter turned to surprised faces when Yerin and Dahyun came to their area to join them. The ladies looked stunning and all of them took 15 seconds to admire the beautiful ladies.

"W-wow." Jaewon said in astonishment.

"Ladies, I almost didn't recognize you both. Wow!" Donghyuk stated next.

Yunhyeong then clapped his hands to praise the now shy ladies.

"Everyday should always be like this so we don't have to nag you both to wash your hair. I'm impressed ladies." Yunhyeong teased and gave them two thumbs up.

"Ahh, now I'm shy. Look at all of you too. You look real men." Yerin gave back the compliment.

"'Yerin really looks beautiful right? I like her dress." Dahyun pointed out the black dress with the white ribbon that Yerin wore.

"Oh, you look beautiful too, Dahyun-ah. You look classy." Yerin said.

"Oh, thanks." The pretty lady in white dress responded.

"Y-you look great, sunbae." Dahyun turned to Hanbin and praised his outfit too.

"Thank you. You both look great too." Hanbin responded with a smile.

"Can we take a selfie first? I'm gonna send it to hyung. He wants to see all of you." He requested, and their squad compressed to fit in the phone screen.

They took a few selfies and he sent all of them to Jinhwan saying the program was about to start. The four walked inside the ballroom room first and Jaewon and him walked in the same pace behind them.

"Now, aren't you still going to hit on Yerin? She looks pretty." Hanbin teased his friend while saying those words in his ears.

"She is. I feel sad. But, nah. I'm still gay." Jaewon whispered back and put his arm around Hanbin's shoulder.

Hanbin smiled and shook his head as they totally went inside the venue and headed to their respective table. The party kicked off with the introduction of executives and of course, the welcome message from the President of the hospital. Like any other hospital anniversary ceremony, there were certificate of recognition given to those doctors with outstanding performance. They awarded those who had lifted the credibility of the hospital.

"Hmm, the food is really out of this world." Yunhyeong said while his reaction showed that he really loved the savory food he was eating.

They all enjoyed the food together as they listened to the program rolling. Hanbin felt a slight nudge on his elbow and he turned his head. It was from Jaewon.

"I think you're going up on stage tonight." Jaewon whispered while chewing his steak.

"I am not. Stop it. I don't expect anything." Hanbin shushed him and he drank from his glass of water.

"You've performed one of the most crucial and important operation last month with the director of neuro surgeons. You won't leave this party empty-handed." His friend said and winked at him.

He only shook his head. Truly, he wasn't expecting anything. The operation he did last month with the director was purely a job for him. He wasn't even expecting him to join the team because it was a crucial operation. It was almost a death table for everyone. But since the team performed it were the best of the best surgeons in the country, they pulled it through. He wouldn't even take any credit for it since he was only there as a doctor and nothing more.

"Lastly, we would like to take this moment to thank all the hard-working doctors and the future of South Korea. You all did a great job for taking care of the people in need. So, for our last Plaque of Appreciation, we decided to give this to the person who showed and performed in his excellent job. He is the future of the Department of Neurosurgery. Our youngest but one of the best neurosurgeons of this generation, give a round of applause to Dr. Kim Hanbin." The director announced.

Hanbin abruptly stopped chewing the meat in his mouth when he heard his name being called. He lifted his head and saw the people in their table beaming at him while clapping their hands.

"Ya! Kim Hanbin! I'm so proud of you!" Yunhyeong said which was also followed by Donghyuk's congratulation.

"I told you. Go get your award." Jaewon snapped his out of his mental shock and he wiped his mouth first before standing up to walk to the stage.

He could see all other seniors and doctors in the room smiled and congratulated him. He couldn't count the times his head went up and down until he made it to the stage. He was on the verge of crying, but he held it to himself while receiving the award. He was literally shaking when the director gave him the mic to give him a moment for his speech. He wasn't ready for this, so he just spoke what's in his mind.

"Uhm—Uhmm, I honestly couldn't believe I am holding such award tonight. Woah. I feel like dreaming. I—I didn't expect this. Woah." His dazed and astonished expression had the crowd laughing at him.

"Uhm, just want to say thank you for giving me this appreciation. I will work hard every day, so I can give hope to all the people suffering from any disease. I also want to thank my hard-working team..." Hanbin raised his hand holding the plaque and pointed to their table, "this award is for all of us. To the department of neurosurgery, thank you so much for trusting in me and for trusting the lives of the people to me." The next lines took him 10 seconds before saying because he hesitated at first.

"Lastly, to my fiancé, you aren't here tonight, but I also want to thank you. You never failed to be my inspiration to achieve all my dreams. I love you! Thank you so much!" He ended his speech on that note. He turned to the big guys on stage and gave them the 90-degree bow.

He went back to their table and welcomed with arms, nudge, and congratulations. The team was so happy for him he could see it all in their faces. He felt like he was in cloud nine. The feeling was surreal. The program carried on with some performances and the party time.

The celebration ended at 9pm. He still couldn't believe what happened as he stared and smiled at the plaque like it was the most precious thing in the world. Well, it was for him because it was the proof of his hard-work and his validation.

"Let's celebrate you, Sunbae!" He heard Yerin offered which lit up the mood of the team.

"Yes! We won't end this day without having our own celebration." Dahyun added.

"Wow. We should really grant these ladies wish, hyung." Donghyuk agreed.

"Of course, we will. Come one. Let's go to karaoke!" Yunhyeong said as he put his arm around Hanbin's shoulder and dragged him.

They went to a more private karaoke room just to be more relaxing as they celebrate the special event at the same time. The guys ordered 2 buckets of beer and some snacks.

"Let's call hyung." He suggested, and the others were excited while waiting for his partner on the screen to show.

"Babe!" He almost yelled when he saw Jinhwan's face on the screen. The other also squeezed in to see his fiancé.

 _"Oh! Hanbin-ah. Hello guys! I miss you. Wow, you look great tonight."_ Jinhwan said on the other line while waving.

"Hyung!!! We miss you too! Hope you're here tonight it would have been more fun!" Donghyuk said and popped his head in front of the camera. Yunhyeong removed his face blocking the screen and made himself seen.

"Hanbin should have brought you back with him. I hate him now!" He whined in a playful tone.

 _"Aawh, you guys are so sweet. I really want to see you all. But, let's meet next month."_ The older replied.

"Jinan-oppa!" Yerin and Dahyun butted in and both squeezed in too. Hanbin just gave them the phone instead to make their life easier.

 _"Yerin-ah. Dahyun-ah. You two looks gorgeous! I'm guessing some doctors will hit on you soon."_ Jinhwan teased them.

"Aaah, oppa! I wish they will. We really prepared tonight." Yerin said and took a glanced on Jaewon which was also looking at him. She felt awkward and turned her gaze away immediately.

 _"You all enjoy, okay? But please don't let Hanbin drink too much. He's so handful. I will feel bad for you if you take care a drunk Hanbin. So, I'm sparing you from trouble."_ Hanbin heard his partner joked. He shook his head and just smiled.

"Visit us soon, oppa. We miss you. Bye!" Dahyun waved goodbye with Yerin and returned the phone to Hanbin.

When Hanbin turned the screen to him, Jaewon blocked the camera to show his face to Jinhwan too.

"Jinhwan-hyung, you did a good job to transform Hanbin into a human. I need to acknowledge you for that. Thanks!" After that Jaewon moved away to dodge Hanbin's slap.

He heard Jinhwan laughed out loud on the other line. He stood up and went outside, so he could have his own time with his fiancé. He felt like he needed a hug from him because of the overwhelming emotion he had from the celebration.

" _You all look like you're having fun. I'm glad."_ Jinhwan said. He finally hit the narrow alley which was more quiet than their room.

"I have a surprise." He started. "I was given a plaque of appreciation." He confessed. He saw Jinhwan's face lit up and gave him a side smile.

 _"Wow. Really? Congratulations! You didn't tell me you're receiving an award. I'm so proud of you."_ His partner replied.

"I honestly didn't expect it that's why I didn't mention about the giving of awards at all. I was surprised." Hanbin stated.

 _"I wish I was there when they hand you the award, babe. I missed an important event."_ Jinhwan pouted.

"We both didn't expect it. I'll show it later. I already took a photo of it." Hanbin said and smiled.

His wide smile slowly turned into confused expression when he heard other voice on the other line that was not Jinhwan's. He saw his partner turned his head somewhere.

 _"Ya, not there. It's on the other side."_ Jinhwan said to someone. His eyebrows narrowed.

"Are you with someone?" He asked a little confused. He didn't want to assume anyone but only one person came to his mind and he slowly became nervous when Jinhwan motioned the camera around and showed the other guy's back.

 _"Ah, I forgot. Junhoe-ya! Say hi."_ Jinhwan demanded the younger and he saw Junhoe bowed and waved at him.

He wasn't the jealous type of guy, but right now, he thinks he feels a little jealous seeing Jinhwan again alone with Junhoe. They looked like they just finished cooking again and was about to take dinner since he saw Junhoe getting some plates and preparing the table. His heart hurt a little as an awful memory flashed in his mind again. It was an unpleasant scene of Jinhwan on top of Junhoe the last time they cooked together.

"O-oh. You didn't tell me he was there. A-are you eating dinner now?" He asked trying to sound casual.

 _"I thought you're busy with the celebration and will tell you later. Yes. We are about to eat dinner. Glad, he visits me I'm not alone on dinner."_ Jinhwan said as he smiled.

Unwanted thoughts and emotion were slowly creeping in him. He didn't want to think of anything that could ruin the night both for him and for his smiling Jinhwan. Jealousy is not his type, so why would he feel jealous now? He just responded with a smile before speaking again.

"Enjoy your dinner, okay? I'll text you once I get home." He said and sincerely smiled at his fiancé.

 _"Ya, don't drink too much, okay? Go celebrate but remember I am not there to take care of your drunk ass. So, you don't drink more than 2 bottles of beer."_ Jinhwan warned him and he found him cute glaring at him from the screen while pressing his lips against each other.

"Got it, babe. Now, I'm going. I love you." He said.

 _"Me too. Bye! Enjoy. And I am always proud of you, remember that."_ Jinhwan gave him a sincere look and his favorite smile.

His heart warmed, and they decided to end the call. He still felt uneasy with Junhoe in the house, but he decided to shrug it off and returned in the room with a wide smile.

"Oh, here's the man of the night! Come here! Don't rub it in our faces that we're single. Come drink!" Jaewon said while raising the bottle of beer.

The party went on. All of them took turns on singing. They sang pop songs, danced, and even sang ballad. Jaewon sang and rap and they filled the room with so much laughter and fun. Hanbin was having a good time and didn't realize that it's already their 4th bucket of beer and he lost count of how many did he already drank. The other guys were also starting to get drunk. The night deepens and the last thing Hanbin remembered was Jaewon talking to him about Jinhwan again. The rest was completely blackout.

The next day.

Hanbin was already half awake. A memory slowly came back in his head. He saw Jinhwan last night and he was very happy. He didn't expect his partner to show up when he was really wasted. After his talk with Jaewon about him being worried of Jinhwan and Junhoe, he felt emotional when his fiancé showed up and tucked him in bed. Surprisingly he didn't scold him. He also sounded a little drunk. They just saw each other last week and the longing was still strong. He couldn't help but kissed him hard and almost bruised his partner's lips because of his constant biting. The alcohol fueled the lust and desire he had since he last saw his fiancé with Junhoe that same night. He never pleasured himself so much like he did last night with Jinhwan. It was almost heaven to him. He felt happy knowing that in just 2 months, they'll be celebrating their 1st year engagement anniversary and their 3rd year being together.

Hanbin suddenly felt cold because of the cold air in his room as he pulled up the thick blanket to cover his naked body. He smiled in the warmth of it and wanted to sleep more since he could feel the bad hangover kicking in. But the sound of his ringtone stopped him from sleeping back. Sluggishly, he reached for his phone somewhere with eyes still closed. When he grabbed it, he opened his right eye a little just to see the answer button and shut his eye again.

"Ya, Jaewon-ah. It's too early, why are you calling me." Hanbin said in his low, sleepy, and still drunk voice.

"Woah. Did you enjoy that much? You must have a very bad hangover today." The voice on the other line answered with an airy laugh.

"Hmm, so let me sleep more. You just disturbed me." Hanbin responded again with the same tone.

"You're such a baby when you're drunk. I feel bad I am not there to cook your hangover soup, babe." The other guy said.

Hanbin's eyebrows narrowed and immediately opened his eyes. He thought he just heard it wrong, so he held his phone away from his ears and checked the name of the caller again.

_"Babe <3"_

His eyes widened, and his heart felt nervous when he saw Jinhwan's contact on the screen. He was surprised to know that everything he just remembered was a dream. It felt so real.

"B-babe. I'm sorry. I thought you came here last night. I had a dream." Hanbin said in disappointment.

"Aaawh, I wish I did. You should get up now and cure your hangover." Jinhwan said.

"I will. Just 5 more minutes." Hanbin replied and he felt a slight movement on the other side of the bed. He didn't mind it at first.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything. I am really worried. You didn't even text me last night." Jinhwan uttered in a soft and sad voice.

Another movement was felt by Hanbin on the bed when he didn't even more. His eyes widened again when he heard a soft moan.

"Hmm..."

He slowly turned his head very curious of what he just heard. His jaw dropped when he saw the girl beside him naked. His grip on the phone tightened and his free hand covered his open mouth. He was in utter shock.

"Hanbin-ah, are you okay?" Jinhwan asked again when it took him a while to answer.

"A-ah... A-ah. Yes. I'm getting up now. Talk to you later, hyung. Bye." Hanbin said in rush and didn't let Jinhwan answered before he ended the call. He instantly sat on bed.

He dropped his phone on the side and grabbed his hair with both hands while still eyes wide open staring at the drunk girl on his bed. His heart almost dropped when the girl slowly opened her eyes and saw him.

"Aaah!!" She shouted and held the blanket up to cover her body. She looked as shocked and confused as he was.

"W-what happened, D-Dahyun-ah." Hanbin couldn't believe what was happening in his room this early morning.

 _What the fuck happened last night?_ Hanbin asked in his head.


	12. Changes

Chapter 12: Changes

The alcohol was starting to hit Hanbin since he felt a little dizzy already and his lips were getting numb. After the song Yunhyeong and him sang, he walked his way to the couch a little tipsy. He felt Jaewon sat very close to him not giving him any space between them.

"I'm surprise you still hold up until now. You already drank 5 bottles of beer." Jaewon teased while speaking in his ears and laughed.

"Should I call Jinhwan? I need him right now." He said in his drunk state and grabbed his phone. His vision was blurry, so it took him a while to even unlock his phone.

"Oh, come on." Jaewon answered and put Hanbin's phone back to his pocket.

"You're utterly obsessed with him lately. Why?" His friend asked.

"He's with Junhoe again. I want to go back to Busan right now and just bring him here with me. I don't think I could handle this jealousy anymore." He confessed.

Jaewon winged his arm around Hanbin's shoulder and leaned down to see Hanbin's face. Clearly, they were all drunk already.

"You're Kim Hanbin. You're fucking Kim Hanbin, the future of neurosurgeons of South Korea. No one will dare to steal what's yours." His drunk friend tried to lift his mood up.

"I think he's still confused if he likes Jinhwan or not, but the way he glances at him feels there's something. I know Jinhwan will never leave me, but I just don't want to be distracted now that there's a lot of expectations on me because of that award I never even dreamt of. They've been talking and seeing each other for months now." Hanbin brushed his hair out of frustration. All the nagging feelings and worries were now being voiced, thanks to the alcohol in his body.

"You said it yourself, Jinhwan said there's nothing to worry. Don't think too much. It's not good for your mental health." Jaewon tried to joke.

"I just hope he really won't do anything in my back. If he cheats, I don't think I could ever forgive him." He said and reached for the bottle of beer on the table and chugged the remaining half in it.

"I never seen you this frustrated before. Here, let's just drink and forget negative thoughts. We're here to celebrate." Jaewon grabbed another bottle for each of them and Hanbin just drank it again.

After another hour of drinks and singing, everyone was beyond their alcohol limit. Donghyuk accompanied drunk Yunhyeong in the washroom which the latter puked on Donghyuk even before they reached the sink. Meanwhile, Yerin and Dahyun were also so drunk they were taking naps.

"Ya! Yerin-ah! Wake up! Woah. She's really drunk. Hanbin-ah! Don't sleep. Come on. We're going home." Jaewon slapped Hanbin lightly because the latter was almost stoned too.

Donghyuk peaked inside the room.

"Sunbae! Yunhyeong -hyung puke on me. I'm gonna get him home. Please take care of the girls. Okay? Bye!" Drunk Donghyuk said and disappeared from the door.

"Hanbin-ah, wake up. Don't let me carry you home. We can't leave the girls on their own." Jaewon pleaded on drunk Hanbin.

"Oh, oh. Yeah. Woah. Why is the room spinning? Jaewon-ah why do I see two Jaewon? Ha ha." Hanbin said almost a big baby talking.

"Sunbae!" Yerin called out Jaewon. The latter turned to her and sluggishly walked towards her.

"Oh? Let's go. You're drunk." He said.

"Did you know I have a crush on you?" The alcohol in Yerin betrayed her and made her confessed.

"Yeah, yeah. Now let's go. You're drunk." Jaewon wasn't surprised but he really wanted to go home before his sanity knocked him off too.

"Woah, you're really amazing. Okay! Let's go home together!" Yerin screamed in her drunk voice.

She tried to stand up but lost her balance. Jaewon needed to carry her on his back. Jaewon didn't expect Yerin to be a little heavy than expected, so he tried to sober himself, so he could reach their dorm before he collapsed too.

"Ya! Kim Hanbin! Get a hold of yourself! You need to man up and bring Dahyun home! Come one. My back will kill me!" Jaewon said and tried to kick Hanbin to snap him out.

"Sunbae! I'm as light as a feather. We'll go home safe." Yerin said and hugged Jaewon tight on the neck which made him cough.

"Aish! You sleep. You're not light at all." Jaewon replied and Yerin just rested her head on his shoulder.

"Ya Kim Hanbin, I'm going now." He said the last time before they disappeared in the room.

Dahyun and Hanbin were left in the room. Hanbin tried to sit straight and sober himself. He turned to his left and saw his hoobae trying to sober herself too. His vision still blurry.

There was only one person in his mind – Jinhwan. He grabbed his phone again and unlocked it. He stared at his wallpaper. It was a candid photo of them taken by his mom in their house. They both fell asleep in their sofa while hugging each other.

He felt a finger running caressing his left cheek and he was late to realize that a lone tear fell down. Dahyun saw it and sat close to him and wiped it.

Hanbin looked at her without realizing who she was. Jinhwan was the only one who touched his face other than her mom. So, the image of Jinhwan came to his mind.

"Let's go home, Sunbae." A soft and sweet drunk voice said to him.

It must be the alcohol that he heard Jinhwan's voice instead. It must be the emotions he was feeling that he saw Jinhwan in Dahyun.

"Why are you here?" He asked while thinking Dahyun was his fiancé.

"You're drunk too, Sunbae. Let's go. Please." Dahyun again asked in her drunk state.

"Thank you for being here." Hanbin flashed a weak smile and stood up trying to stable his balance and wrapped his arm around Dahyun. The drunk hoobae also held on to his sunbae to support him and also her weight.

Since the Karaoke was not that far from their dorm, it was only a 10-minute cab ride. Hanbin insisted to bring Dahyun in his dorm since he thought it was Jinhwan. The girl still drunk and wanting a soft bed already, she went inside with him.

She assisted Hanbin in the room and let him sit on the bed. Dahyun turned her back on him aiming for the sofa in the living room but Hanbin grabbed her arm which made her front the drunk man again.

"Where are you going?" Hanbin asked not realizing that his drunk self will trip him in trouble.

"I'll just sleep in the sofa." Dahyun answered still drunk.

"Don't go. Don't leave me." Hanbin sounded so hurt.

He stood up and cupped Dahyun's face while Jinhwan's image flashed in his mind.

"Don't leave me here alone. I need you." Hanbin said and slowly leaned forward and kissed Dahyun.

Dahyun closed her eyes and didn't move an inch. It must be the alcohol that they're both feeling hot at the moment. Minds were drowned at the desire they had.

"Sunbae..." Dahyun called out in between their kiss.

"I love you." Hanbin answered her and kissed her again passionately.

Dahyun held Hanbin on his waist with her both hands as they were feeling the temperature boiling inside them. Hanbin grabbed Dahyun at the back and closed the little space between their bodies. The kissed deepened. They started to take off their clothes in a rush. Hanbin fell on the bed making Dahyun on top of him. They stared at each other for a second before Hanbin claimed Dahyun's lips again like it was his prey. There were a lot of biting and tongues. He held Dahyun down and changed their position without breaking the torrid kiss. He was thrusting against Dahyun as the latter also moved in his paced that fueled the hot desire even more.

They were both catching their breaths when Hanbin broke the kiss for a moment and gazed down at Dahyun.

"You're so beautiful." Hanbin said and once again leaned down and continued with the burning fire he had.

Dahyun wrapped her arms around Hanbin's neck without realizing that they were doing a very heavy sin. The night continued to be their greatest mistake.

"Aaah!!" Dahyun shouted when he saw shocked Hanbin on the bed naked looking at her.

The next day.

"W-what happened, D-Dahyun-ah." Hanbin couldn't believe what was happening in his room this early morning.

 _What the fuck happened last night?_ Hanbin asked in his head.

Dahyun peaked inside her blanket and she screamed again when she saw herself totally naked.

"Aaah!!"

"H-hey, hey. Stop! Ssh." Hanbin shushed him in panic, not knowing what to do and confused why they end up in the same bed naked.

"Sunbae... w-what happened?" Dahyun asked him too.

"N-nothing happened, r-right?" Hanbin said in denial. His heart was about to explode.

"W-why am I here?" Dahyun asked again.

"I-I don't k-know either." Hanbin answered and pulled his hair again with both hands not realizing his upper body was exposed.

"Aah!" Dahyun freaked out again and covered her eyes with the blanket, but then chose to show her head because she could see her naked self under the blanket.

"Oh, sorry." Hanbin pulled up the blanket to cover him but Dahyun also pulled it to her. So, he searched for his clothes on the floor and panicky put them on.

"Shit. Shit. Shit. No." Hanbin said while walking back and forth on the side of bed. He was gripping his hair and tried to remember everything.

"Sunbae, turn around. I'm gonna change." Dahyun shyly said. He was quick to turn around while his heart was still beating insanely fast.

"I-It's o-okay now." A faint voice said.

He slowly faced Dahyun, but he couldn't look straight to her and same as Dahyun too. Awkward and heavy silence filled the room. It lasted for almost 5 minutes. No one wanted to speak. No one knew what to say. They were both trying to sink in what just happened.

Hanbin took the courage to speak up because the awkwardness was killing him already.

"I... I'm sorry for whatever h-happened." He said in his low voice.

He didn't receive any reply which he understood. Dahyun must be really shocked too. Bu he was again surprised when he heard sniffs, so he looked up to Dahyun who was sitting on the side of the bed facing her back to him.

She was crying.

"D-Dahyun-ah. I-I'm sorry." Hanbin rushed to her side but was scared to come close because he didn't know what to do.

"I-I'm sorry, Sunbae. I...I'm sorry too." Dahyun said in between her cry.

"No, no. Please don't cry. I don't know what to do." Hanbin said in panic.

He saw Dahyun sober herself and wiped her tears. She looked at him with his puffy eyes and red nose.

"Let's just pretend nothing happened." Hanbin was shocked when Dahyun said that.

Of course, he wanted to wish the he was just dreaming and everything that was happening was unreal. But he didn't expect Dahyun to say it first. He felt even worst.

"Dahyun-ah..." The only word he said.

"Please. Let's just forget this. It wasn't us. It was the alcohol last night. Please, sunbae." Dahyun almost begged.

"O-okay. I... I'm sorry." He looked down feeling like a jerk.

"Don't say sorry. Nothing happened." Dahyun responded him with her firm voice.

"I... I need to go." She searched for her purse and hurriedly went outside the room.

Hanbin stayed there as he heard the lock of his main door sounded – a sign that Dahyun left his dorm.

He sat on the bed again, trying to brush everything out of his mind. His heart suddenly sank when Jinhwan came to his mind.

"I'm sorry, hyung." He leaned down and pulled his hair with both hands as tears started to fall. "I'm sorry..." Hanbin broke down in silent tears.

\---

Busan.

It's been 3 days since Jinhwan last talked to Hanbin. It was the morning after their celebration and after that, there was nothing – no texts and no calls for three days now. He was a little worried, but he just thought he might be extremely busy in the hospital after he got his recognition.

"Teacher Nani, thank you. See you again next week!" Hanbyul said which snapped him out of his thought.

He gave his students a sweet smile and pinch her cheeks softly.

"You did a great job Hanbyul-ah. You too, Raon-ah." He also reached for Raon's hair and messed it a little.

"Now go to your moms now. Bye! Be careful." He sent them off to their parents outside the swimming gym.

He went back to clean up the swimming pool before going back to his house. He tried to call Hanbin again but there's no response just like the other days. He then sent a message instead so Hanbin will read it once he wasn't busy anymore.

_To Babe <3_

_Are you that busy that u cudn't send a message? Don't overwork urself. Pls eat on time. And pls text me if u can. I am worried now. I miss u._

He pressed the send button and prepared for his lunch. While eating on the table, his phone rang, and his eyes widened when he saw Hanbin's contact on the screen. He hurriedly answered the call without dropping his chopstick out of his excitement.

"Hanbin-ah! I'm glad you called." He said happily.

 _"Hyung, sorry. I had a lot of patients lately. I couldn't use my phone during duty hours."_ Hanbin answered on the other line.

"Oh, it's okay. I understand. Just please text me if you can. I miss you." Jinhwan requested.

 _"I will. I need to go now. I'm sorry. Bye."_ Hanbin replied in a hurry tone he couldn't even say his own goodbye because the call ended already.

He must be really busy, he thought. _He even forgot my I love you._ Another thought came.

He sighed and dropped his phone on the table again. He just flashed a smile while continuing his meal. He understood that the nature of Hanbin's job required more than the average time for normal jobs.

Another 3 days passed without Hanbin texting him or calling him. He starts to feel strange now. Hanbin usually sent him one message a day everyday despite being busy. He even sneaked out his 5-min break to video call him or just call him and checked on him. He felt sad with this silent treatment Hanbin was giving him after how his fiancé clung to him and showered him with so many sweet and cringey words the last couple of weeks. He couldn't help but worry.

Next month will be their special day and was planning for a surprise. Maybe it will be worth it since Hanbin was having the tough time I the hospital. With this thought, his mood lightened up and his phone vibrated. He was in the market buying some ingredients. He saw Junhoe's text and read it.

"Hyung, today is my last day here. Mind to have dinner with me now?" He read the message out loud. It made him smile and immediately replied a _"Yes of course. See you later"_ text.

They decided to eat on Jinhwan's favorite Japanese restaurant as per Junhoe's request since he said he will miss it once he went back to Seoul. Of course, he granted Junhoe's request.

There were lots of diners than the average day maybe because it's Saturday. Surprisingly, there usual spot was empty, so they sat there. After ordering so much food, they started to enjoy the meal.

"Woah, I wish they will open a branch in Seoul, so I can eat this food when I crave for it." Junhoe said while chewing his food. He was obviously enjoying the delicious food.

"You're a businessman, why don't you buy your own franchise?" Jinhwan joked half-heartedly. He knew Junhoe could actually do it.

"Ooh, as expected. You're smart as always. Maybe I can do that once I earn a lot of money." Junhoe airily laughed on Jinhwan's suggestion.

They've become closer each day and they both couldn't feel any awkwardness around them anymore. Like this, they could tell whatever was on their mind and just threw jokes anytime. Junhoe really opened up to Jinhwan in his last week which made him happy. He could slowly see Junhoe's real self and being honest, he felt a little sad that Junhoe will be leaving Busan tomorrow.

"That's why you need to work hard, so you can do that. I'll be there in the opening." He joked again.

"Huh! Of course, you have to be there." Junhoe said while smiling. He's really smiling for real now.

Jinhwan saw the sauce all over Junhoe's mouth so he held the table napkin and stretched his hand to wipe Junhoe's face. It was a normal act to Jinhwan because he always does that to Hanbin too.

Junhoe flinched when he saw smiling Jinhwan with the table napkin aiming for his lips. Junhoe felt a little nervous when he felt the hand of Jinhwan wiping the corner of his lips. He unconsciously grabbed Jinhwan's hand who made the older tensed. Junhoe was holding Jinhwan's tiny hand now.

"S-sorry. Just wiping something off." Jinhwan smiled casually.

"Thanks. I'll do it." Jinhwan slowly pulled off his hand and let Junhoe wipe his mouth.

"Let's order some wine." Jinhwan offered and smiled.

"Sure."

They ordered a bottle of red whine and started to drink over their dinner.

"When will you visit Hanbin-ssi?" Junhoe asked while he stared outside the glass window. Jinhwan glanced at him for a second before looking outside the window too.

"Next month. It will be our anniversary then." He answered.

"Oh, congratulations." Junhoe said half-heartedly which made Jinhwan laughed.

"I don't even know how to take that from you." Jinhwan joked.

"I am serious. Haha what do you take me for?" Junhoe replied and they both drank from their glass of wine.

"Do you want me to bring something for Hanbin-ssi? I can give it to him if you want." Junhoe offered. Jinhwan was a little surprised with it and yet smiled.

"Really? You'd do that for me?" Jinhwan said in his cute tone and doing aegyo.

"Ugh. Stop that. I might change my mind." They both laughed and enjoyed the rest of the night.

\---

Seoul.

"Where's Dahyun?" Donghyuk asked. They were having their snack in the hospital cafeteria.

"She said she'll finish her round first." Yerin answered while chewing her food.

Hanbin tensed with the topic. Ever since that night, the inevitable changes and awkwardness between him and Dahyun slowly surfaced. Gladly, he was packed with patients and other in-house training for him and research.

He felt bad that he hadn't been in touch of Jinhwan in a week now. Every time he tried to call and send him a message, he just ended up with doing nothing because his conscience was killing him. His heart wrenched every time he remembered Jinhwan and how he was a loser for what he did just because he was drunk.

"Sunbae, someone's looking for you in the reception." A junior doctor approached their table and informed Hanbin.

"Me?" Hanbin was confused.

"Yes." The other doctor said.

He ditched his food and came to the reception. His light walk became heavy when he saw Junhoe standing in front of the reception with a huge paper bag. He saw him nod and smiled while he clenched his fist in his doctor gown.

"Hanbin-ssi." Junhoe greeted him first.

"Junhoe-ssi. What brings you here?" He asked and flashed a fake smile.

The younger raised the paper bag in front of him.

"Jinhwan-hyung wants you to have this." Junhoe said.

His heart ached after hearing it. He tried to casually get the paper bag from Junhoe without removing the smile on his face.

"That's so nice of you to bring this. Thanks." He said.

"Nah. Say thank you to Jinhwan-hyung. He's really worried you might overwork." Junhoe stated in his casual tone. No awkwardness in his voice too.

He felt another prick on his chest. He clenched his hand tighter inside his gown pocket.

"I will. Don't worry. If you don't mind, I'm busy so I need to go back." He lied to excuse himself.

"Sure. Of course. I don't plan on staying long anyway. See you around." Junhoe gave him a friendly smile and nod.

"I hope I don't." He joked and Junhoe took it the same too. He left the reception and went inside his sleeping quarter.

He locked the door and started to check what was inside the paper bag. He first saw a small hand-written note and read it.

_Babe,_

_I know ur busy but make sure u wear comfortable clothes. I'm supposed to give it to u next time I visit but Junhoe is so kind to bring them to u. Don't catch a cold. Be healthy. It's ok if ur busy and & can't txt me. Your patients should be ur priority ok? Take gud care of them. I can't wait to see u soon. I miss u, babe. I love u._

_Ps: writing like this is kinda sweet. Lol tnx for Junhoe I got to write letters to u again. Hehe.xoxo_

Hanbin was holding his tears while reading Jinhwan's note. Little by little his guilt was killing him, and he didn't know what to do anymore. He set aside the note and looked at the clothes inside the paper bag.

He saw small notes each piece of cloth. They were all summer clothes since summer was already near. His heart broke every time he saw every shirt and note.

_This is one of your favorites bcoz it has 'people' written on it. Wear it nicely._ _😊_

His hold on the black shirt tightened and his heart as well. He felt something squeezing his heart every time.

_I don't want to call it yours bcoz it was originally mine, but it has been ur fave ever since so it became urs. It looks better on u anyway. :P_

It was a white Mickey mouse shirt this time. He couldn't hold his tears anymore. One by one, the droplets dropped, and his heart was so heavy.

_Ta-da! ofc I won't forget our couple tee. We both look cute on this so wear this when I visit u coz I'm wearing mine. <3 I love u_

That was the last note and shirt. It was their first ever couple shirt back in college. It is a white and blue stripes shirt. It is already too much for him to handle, so he totally breaks down. Tears kept falling from his eyes, he couldn't stop it at the moment. His silent tears fell down ever more when he saw some tonic drinks and other vitamins left on the bag. He saw another note and he hesitated to read it too because it's too painful already.

_Lastly, take this every day. I don't want u to get sick. U've been busy lately so I get worried if u eat on time. Take care of urself even if I'm not there. I miss u. see u soon, babe. <3 love, ur gorgeous fiancé = ^,,,^=_

_Ps: don't make face on this I can imagine u ryt now. Lol mwa_

He held the note in his chest and pressed against it. He didn't want to make a sound while crying, afraid that someone might hear him outside. He never felt this pain in his life and it was so excruciating. He thought how he could face Jinhwan after what happened. He couldn't even bring himself to talk to him on the phone pretending nothing happened. How much more once he saw him. He might just confess everything right there because lying to his fiancé made him feel worst.

Next month will be their special day and he wanted to make sure it was memorable at least for that day. He wanted to make Jinhwan the happiest man in the world on that day. This drunken night incident will be over, and he will be back to his normal self again. He believed nothing will happen and he will just bury this sin to his grave. It was better for him to lie all his life than to lose the only person he loved in his life.

\---

Fast forward to next month.

Days and weeks passed by for Hanbin so fast. He focused on his job every single day to run away from his guilt. He also tried to be back to being nosy and worried over Jinhwan in the last weeks. Nothing changed between them except him busying himself every day. He skipped some meals from time to time, but he made sure to take care of himself for the sake of his profession and the patients trusting their lives to him.

Tomorrow will be their anniversary, so he was thinking of a surprise the whole day since Jinhwan will be coming to visit too. He even consulted Jaewon and Yunhyeong for ideas and suggested him for a candlelight dinner. They said to fill his dorm with rose petals as well as in his room. He had never done it before, so he won't think it will be cliché for both of them. He just wanted to make their day special as it already was.

He texted Jinhwan to ask what time he will arrive, so he could have time to prepare since he will be on duty until 11pm today. Gladly, Jinhwan replied that he won't be in Seoul until the afternoon since he still had class with Doyoung and Hye-young. So, he planned to prepare everything in the morning.

It was a long day for him and now he's on his way out of the hospital and go home. He wanted to sleep tight tonight since tomorrow is a big day for them.

The elevator door opened, and he walked outside while head down. When he almost reached his doorstep, he immediately felt nervous when he saw Dahyun at his doorstep. He couldn't almost take another step forward. He felt bad about Dahyun standing there with a scared and sad expression on her face.

"S-sunbae... I need to tell you something." Her voice almost cracked.

Hanbin froze and his heart was about to explode. _This is not the right time, Dahyun-ah. Please._ He secretly said in his mind. 


	13. Stuck in the Moment

Chapter 13: Stuck In The Moment

Jinhwan felt like over the clouds at the moment as they walked the block while looking for a cake. He secretly planned to surprise Hanbin the night before their anniversary to make it more special. He felt guilty for lying to his fiancé that he won't be in Seoul until the next day. He thought it was also kind of Junhoe to help him prepare the surprise cake for their anniversary.

"I am really not fond of cakes, but this shop sells really good cake." Junhoe said while they were walking side by side. He smiled seeing Junhoe holding the bag of ingredients for their meal tomorrow.

"Since you recommend it, it must be really good." Jinhwan enthusiastically said.

"Of course! I don't usually recommend anything, so this is big deal, hyung. Give me some credits if Hanbin-ssi liked it." Junhoe said and smiled widely at him being proud of himself at the moment.

"If he likes it, it'll be a big deal. I swear. He doesn't like sweets. I'll let you know if he flips the cake." Jinhwan teased him and they both laughed.

"If he does that, tell him not to touch the cake. I'm gonna eat it instead."

They hit the cake shop and ordered Strawberry Salted Cheese cake as Junhoe recommended. The cake looked so pretty and delicious so Jinhwan felt good about Hanbin actually liking it.

It was already late afternoon when Junhoe drove him back to Hanbin's dorm secretly.

"Thanks, Junhoe-ya. This means a lot to me." He said before he unbuckled the seatbelt.

"Good luck, hyung. Fighting!" Junhoe responded and held both of his fist up in the air and cheered for him.

"Drive safe! Bye." Jinhwan lastly said and got off the car.

He happily went up the building even greeting the bodyguard with his sweet smile.

He hid the ingredients in the fridge so Hanbin won't find any traces of him in the house though after doing the hiding task, he cleaned the house after.

It's 10:30pm already and he's so nervous waiting for Hanbin. He didn't want to ask what time he is off from work since he doesn't want to be suspicious to Hanbin. So, he just waited there with heart full of excitement. He missed his fiancé so much and he couldn't wait to see him in a few more minutes. But since he was used to Hanbin's routine most of the time, he guessed that he will be off work at 11pm because that's his usual schedule.

He checked the time on the wall clock and it's already 11:02pm so he decided to prepare. He slowly got the cake out of the box from the fridge. He put 3 slim white candles at the center of the strawberries and lit them up. He switched off the lights and went inside the room. He opened the dim light beside Hanbin's bed and also turned off the main light to achieve a more romantic vibe once Hanbin went inside the room and see him holding the Strawberry cake.

He felt so, nervous as he checked the time on his wrist watch. It's already 11:10pm and anytime soon Hanbin will open the room door. He heard a soft clicking sound from outside, so he held the cake carefully on his hand as he sat on the side of the bed facing the door. He was so excited, but the nervousness never disappeared.

_"What is it? Can we just talk that some other day?"_

Jinhwan heard Hanbin's voice. He was confused and curious about who he was talking to. He didn't want to reveal himself because he still wanted to pull off his little surprise, so he remained silent on his seat while carrying the cake with 3 lit candles.

_"I-I'm sorry, sunbae. I just need you to know about it the moment I found out today."_

A girl's voice answered Hanbin. His nervousness turned to fear. He wasn't sure about what was going on and what they were talking about, but the gloomy atmosphere filled the entire flat. His smile faded as he waited for the next conversation.

_"Please, Dahyun-ah. I am scared to hear what you're going to say, so can we just please talk about that after my special day? Can I ask for that, at least?"_

Hanbin said in his nervous, and scared voice. Both of them are standing there talking without a single clue that Jinhwan was inside his room, hearing everything.

Jinhwan felt a sudden prick on his heart hearing the two argue outside. He didn't expect to hear all of it that night and he wasn't sure what to feel.

"I feel strange in my body lately. Yerin has been asking me what's wrong with me. You don't see it maybe because admit it, we both avoid each other as much as we can. But I am afraid that my suspicion is true and will affect not only my work in the hospital, but also yours."Dahyun responded in a more firm tone than her usual sweet voice.

_"Please, Dahyun-ah. I'm begging you. Don't say it. You told me to forget that night like nothing happened. Jinhwan-hyung will be here tomorrow. Please."_

Jinhwan heard Hanbin's voice cracking and begging. He was holding his tears back as his heart ripped into pieces the more he heard the things he wasn't aware of. His mind completely went blank and he could describe what he was feeling at the moment.

Meanwhile, Hanbin saw some tears forming on Dahyun's eyes as he was also holding back his. This felt like a nightmare he wanted to wake up from. He tried his best to forget everything for the sake of his relationship and for Jinhwan, but the monster right now is coming for him. He was ready to turn his back and open the door of his room when Dahyun called out for him again.

"I did. Not until this happened. We will have to face this one way or another, Sunbae. Please. Help me. I don't know what to do anymore."Dahyun's voice also cracked on the statement.

"Not now, Dahyun."

Hanbin totally turned his back and opened the door. His heart sank when he saw Jinhwan sitting on his bed while holding a cake, head down.

"I'm pregnant, Sunbae!" Dahyun's voice almost echoed inside the flat. She still hasn't seen Jinhwan since Hanbin is blocking the view inside his room.

Hanbin froze and he wanted the ground to swallow him. _Why is hyung here?_ He asked himself. He wanted to rush on Jinhwan's side and tell him that it's nothing, but he just couldn't. It was the awful truth.

"I'm pregnant, Sunbae!"

Jinhwan's heart sank. He couldn't lift his head up to look at the man standing at the door. He knew it was Hanbin the moment the door opened, but the revelation tensed his body. His heartbeat almost stopped. He didn't know how to react.

"Sunbae, please look at me." He heard Dahyun said.

Hanbin felt a hand trying to turn him around, but he stood still. Dahyun, on the other hand, dropped her jaw the moment she saw Jinhwan inside the room. She gasped and covered her mouth and felt so nervous in the situation they were in.

Jinhwan slowly stood up still holding the cake. He blew off the fire on the candles and carefully put it down on the side table. He felt his heart already disappeared because his body felt numb, and he couldn't feel his heartbeat anymore. He felt like a robot not felling any emotions at the moment.

"H-hyung..." He heard Hanbin called out and he forcedly held his head up to see the two.

The moment his eyes locked with Hanbin's, a lone tear fell from his eye. Hanbin called him out again when he saw the tears falling from his eye, but he quickly wiped it away.

"Is that true?" His voice was almost inaudible. His voice cracked, and he tried his best to conceal the hurt he is feeling right now.

"Hyung..." Hanbin said and tears also started to fall from his eyes. He charged forward to beg Jinhwan, but he stopped immediately after hearing his fiancé's words.

"Please---don't come near me." Jinhwan said struggling with his voice to be as firm as he wanted.

"Hyung, please." Hanbin pleaded but followed his request to stay where he was.

"Tell me the truth. Is that true? You're pregnant with...H-Hanbin's?" Jinhwan tried to swallow the air almost choking him in his throat. His heart ripped in every word he said.

"O-oppa..." Dahyun is now crying while looking at him with eyes full of regrets and pain.

"I will ask you one last time. A-are you p-pregnant with h-his c-child?" He struggled more to confirm. He bit his lower lip to lessen the pain he is feeling right now. He felt weak on his knees, he's barely holding himself up. He wanted to be firm.

Dahyun didn't voice out her answer, but Jinhwan blinked his tears down when he saw the slow nod from her as a confirmation.

He felt the world crashed on him and he lost his balance, so he held on the side table on his left and his breath became slow and heavy. He felt Hanbin moved a little closer to him ready to help, but he also felt the fear his fiancé had at him.

He hardly breathed in his nose and let out a hurtful sigh as he bit his lower lip harder to stop himself from breaking down.

"What happened?" He bravely faced Hanbin who was also in tears.

"It was a mistake, hyung. I'm sorry." Hanbin said in his broken voice and tears.

"And you didn't tell?" He replied full of hurt.

"I-I-I didn't think this would happen. I-I—" Obviously, Hanbin couldn't find the right words to say and explain.

"Why?... Why, Hanbin?... Dahyun-ah... I thought you're my friend." Jinhwan asked full of pain and betrayal. He looked at them back and forth trying to think that everything made sense.

"O-oppa... I'm sorry. I'm really sorry." Dahyun broke down in her apology.

"Hyung, we were so wasted that night. We never intend to hurt you. I'm really sorry. I-I'm sorry..." Hanbin also said in his tears.

"How can you do this to me, Bin-ah?" He asked still biting his lower lip a little harder, because he thought his bite wasn't enough to stop the fall of tears coming out from eyes.

"I didn't mean it, Hyung. I was just drunk. It was a single mistake. I should have listened to you." His fiancé said.

"I don't even mind you getting wasted. I trust you. I... trusted you." The last 3 words, he turned his head to Dahyun saying that that was for her too. He trusted all of the people around Hanbin. He even liked them so much like their own brothers and sisters. This is a huge betrayal for him.

"I'm sorry, oppa."

"Hyung, I'm really sorry."

Both of them almost said the same time.

He silently sobbed and felt a cold hand touching him. He moved a little to avoid Hanbin's hand. He couldn't help himself to be so angry at him.

"Please don't touch me." He firmly said though he was crying trying to be as calm. He didn't want to burst out.

"Hyung... please. Forgive me." Hanbin said and tried to hold him again. This time, with his both hands as he tried to hug him.

"I said—don't. Touch. Me." He answered while gritting his teeth.

"I love you, please." Hanbin pleaded and wrapped him in an embrace. His heart was broken into million pieces over and over again.

"I said don't touch me!" He finally exploded and pushed Hanbin away. He is already at his breaking point. He doesn't care about crying anymore. He doesn't care about someone hearing them in the middle of the night. He doesn't care about anyone anymore.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I'm sorry." Hanbin once again tried to grab him and hug him, but he was also using all his strength to push him away.

"Don't touch me! Don't touch me!" He screamed. He could also hear Dahyun's cry slowly became loud.

They were all crying loudly, and their sobs filled the room. Jinhwan found his strength to walk away from the sinful room and Hanbin grabbed him again not wanting to let go. The three of them cramped in between the bedroom and the living room. He forcefully grabbed Hanbin's wrist and pushed away his fiance's hand from holding him.

"Don't touch me again. You disgust me." He firmly said looking straight at Hanbin's eyes before turning his head to look Dahyun too.

"YOU both disgust me." He said and stormed off the flat.

Hanbin couldn't help but let him go, and give him time to respect his pain at least. He broke down even more slightly forgot Dahyun in the same room with him.

"AAAAAHH!!!" He screamed.

"S-sunbae..." Dahyun softly said while crying. She didn't know what to do anymore as well.

"Please, Dahyun-ah. Sorry. But I want to be alone right now." Hanbin asked her without looking at her.

She understood him and decided to leave as well.

Hanbin sat on the bed while grabbing his hair and pulling it to punish himself for what he did.

"Jinhwan-ah..." He called out his fiancé's name.

He turned his head to the table and saw the strawberry cake Jinhwan bought for him. His face was already soaked with his tears and the sight of the cake sank his heart even more. The thought that he ruined his fiancé's surprise for him was just as heavy as he ruined the trust in their relationship.

He held the cake and went to the kitchen and got a fork. He sat with heavy heart and started to eat the cake. His taste buds couldn't assess the flavor of the cake because his tears kept on falling nonstop. He chewed the strawberry cake while his heart was ripping inside him. He continued with big cuts and forcedly stuffed his mouth with so much cake. He coughed and felt like he choked but he only continued to stuff his mouth more. He forced himself to swallow what was inside his mouth though he started to feel short in his breath.

He took one big bite from the cake and completely broke down again. He was punching his chest trying to relieve himself from choking. Loud sobs once again echoed in the flat and he was afraid what tomorrow will bring to him and to their relationship.

(Junhoe's POV)

Junhoe was busy studying some presentations that Chanwoo gave him for his homework. Before, it was Bobby who made him to a studious student. But now, it was something he did out of his will. Even during the training, he wanted to prove his dad that he was a better person even without Bobby. Jinhwan also played a role in that. His friend became his shoulder to cry and lean on, ears to listen to him anytime, and most importantly, his life savior. No one knew about what he did, so he was the only one who can say how important he was for him after the incident. He is being optimistic now, trying to think all the positive things out of everything.

He doesn't only think of it as his job, it's his way to repay Jinhwan for saving such a loser like him. He wants Jinhwan to be proud of him and for the person he slowly becomes after the incident. He doesn't want to give him any regret.

It had been a month since he went back to Seoul from Busan. He went home feeling like a renewed person. The thing with Bobby lifted a huge burden in him and he never felt better after the talk. His growing friendship with Jinhwan made him contented that there was someone like the latter he could treat his friend and someone...special. He never admitted it, but everyday, the bond just grows deeper and he is happy with just that. Seeing Jinhwan happy already makes him happy.

He kept glancing on his phone since Jinhwan promised to keep him updated if Hanbin liked the cake or not. So, he was dividing his attention between the update from Jinhwan and his learning material.

A few minutes later, his phone lit up and he immediately sat up on the bed from lying while his laptop was on his stomach. He hurriedly answered the call with a huge smile ready to hear something good. But his smile slowly faded and he felt a heavy feeling in his chest when he heard Jinhwan's delicate voice on the other line.

"J-Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan couldn't almost say his name properly.

Junhoe felt nervous.

"Hyung! Are you okay?!" He asked in panic. It was the first time he heard Jinhwan crack on his voice and he was already sure his friend was crying.

"Junhoe-ya...Please come h-here..." He felt a prick in his heart when he heard Jinhwan's hurtful sob. His stomach tightened and it made him bite his lower lip.

"Hyung, where are you? Did something happen?!" His voice went a little loud. As he waited for the response, he was already getting his car key from his side table drawer and only put his black bucket hat on before rushing outside his room.

"Junhoe-ya...please...I don't know what to do..." He felt how hurt Jinhwan is right now just hearing his voice. He is really crying hard.

"Hyung, just wait for me, okay?! I'm coming right now. Text me where you are and I'll drive fast to go to you. Just stay there, okay? Don't go anywhere!" Junhoe felt his heart pounding so hard in his chest.

He was only wearing his black comfy pants, black long sleeve shirt and his bucket hat. He almost stepped on the accelerator on full speed trying to go as fast as he could to where Jinhwan was. Gladly, Jinhwan texted him that he was in Han River before he started his car. His grip from the steering wheel tightened as well as his stomach. He was clueless of what happened, but he didn't feel good about it. It might be huge since it was the first time he heard Jinhwan crying out for him.

It didn't took him a while before reaching Han River, thanks to the convenient hour, there's no car on the road so he even beat 2 red lights on his way.

He ran as soon as he got off his car and his head started to move from left to right to look for a crying man. After 2 minutes, he saw a man sitting on the edge of the gutter looking at the river. He slowly stopped and tried to catch his breath. He breathed slowly and heavily while walking towards Jinhwan. His heartbeat raced as he drew closer. He is hearing Jinhwan's sniffs now.

"H-hyung..." He softly called out. He's now standing beside him.

"Is this how it feels like?" Jinhwan asked trying to find his voice to speak.

"W-what? What do you mean?" He asked in confusion. Jinhwan hasn't looked at him yet.

"Does it feel like this? The pain you felt before?" Jinhwan asked. Junhoe thought he stopped crying because he could speak properly now without his voice cracking.

"H-hyung, I don't get it. What do you mean?" He asked again and decided to sit without glancing at Jinhwan. He's stopping himself to look thinking it might embarrass Jinhwan. He knew how it felt when someone looked at you with pitiful eyes while you're crying.

"That's why you wanted to end everything that night...because this is how it feels like. You feel like dying...I had no idea this hurts so much." Jinhwan's voice cracked again on his last sentence.

Junhoe shut his eyes and held himself from looking. Not yet...it's not yet the time for him to look.

"Let it out, hyung. I'm here now."

"This is so unbearable, Junhoe-ya. This is just...too much."

And there, Jinhwan broke down. He heard loud cry from his friend which forced him to front him. His heart ripped into small pieces when he saw Jinhwan. His friend looked...devastated.

"Hyung...please. Tell me what happened. Did something bad happen to Hanbin-ssi?" He asked full of worry and concern.

"I feel like I failed as a partner... How could he do that to me?" Jinhwan covered his face and cried again.

"Do what, hyung?" He asked eager to know what made him like this.

Jinhwan didn't answer him. His sniffs only grew into loud and hurtful cry. Junhoe felt someone was also squeezing his heart. This is just painful to watch for him. He slowly saw himself in Jinhwan. He saw himself on that night.

"Hyung, please. I'm here for you. Tell me." Junhoe couldn't hold back himself anymore.

He grabbed Jinhwan in the shoulder and turned to face him. He pulled Jinhwan's hands that were covering his face to look at him. But the moment their eyes locked, it hurt him even more. The puffy eyes, red nose, and face soaked in tears broke his heart. Jinhwan looked at him still with tears falling down.

His stomach churned and air caught in his throat.

"Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan called out his name once again which totally pierced in his heart.

"Dahyun is pregnant." Jinhwan confided without removing Junhoe's hands on him. They remained on their position.

"Wait, who's this Dahyun?" He was puzzled.

"Dahyun is pregnant with Hanbin's baby..." Jinhwan said the last two words in his breath and started to break down in tears again.

Junhoe was dumbfounded. He didn't realize his mouth slowly opened when he heard it. His hold on Jinhwan's hands loosened.

"I-Is that true?" He was afraid to confirm.

Jinhwan only nodded. "How can he...do this to...you?" He could understand now why Jinhwan looked like a mess.

"It feels like the pain is killing me inside. Slowly...killing me." Jinhwan said and dropped his head. Junhoe let go of him and let him pour his tears down.

"Did he really..."

He didn't even finish his sentence when Jinhwan nodded while crying.

"It hurts so much, Junhoe. It hurts." Jinhwan said and pressed his chest hard. He felt short on air.

Junhoe felt bad too because he can't do anything to lessen the pain his friend is feeling right now. He felt useless. He wanted to punch Hanbin but he couldn't. He wanted to comfort Jinhwan but he didn't know how.

As Jinhwan continued to cry, Junhoe slowly removed his bucket hat and put it on Jinhwan's head. The latter didn't flinch. He then gently put his right hand on Jinhwan's shoulder to console him. When Jinhwan sniffed, he looked up trying to hold back the tears forming in his eyes from falling. He breathed using his mouth to control himself from crying while his hand still comforts Jinhwan.

He looked at the top of his hat while Jinhwan was still crying.

"Hyung, I don't know how to comfort you. But I want you to know that I'm here for you." He said as natural as he could, trying to avoid his voice from cracking. It felt like that night repeated again with them switching shoes.

Junhoe is looking at the sleeping Jinhwan on his passenger seat. He is driving to their hotel now planning to let Jinhwan stay there. His friend just cried himself until he was knocked out from the exhaustion. He felt mad, and confused at the same time. He wanted to know what exactly happen. They were just laughing and smiling that morning then everything went completely downside.

They arrived at the hotel at almost 2am. He went to the VIP parking and before he got off the car, he stared at his sleeping friend. It took him 30 seconds before aiding to the other side of the car and carefully unbuckled him. It must be the crying that even after struggling a little in putting Jinhwan at his back didn't wake up his friend. They were in the elevator and as he waited the lift progressed, he glanced at Jinhwan through the reflection. He felt bad and sorry.

The elevator opened and brought them to their Penthouse. It was Yejin's most of the time, but since she's on business trip again, the penthouse was unmanned. He walked directly to the master bedroom and slowly put Jinhwan to bed.

The sleeping man gently coiled his body and looked like he was cold. Junhoe tucked him in and sat beside him. Jinhwan still looked beautiful despite the puffy eyes and face, he thought.

"No..." Junhoe heard Jinhwan voiced out – faint and sad.

"Sshh...rest hyung." He said as if his friend could hear him.

"Hanbin-ah..." His heart once again ached when Jinhwan called out Hanbin and he saw the lone tear fell from his eye.

Junhoe couldn't help himself but brushed it away using thumb.

"Please don't hurt, hyung." He whispered as he fought his tears from falling.

(Afternoon)

Jinhwan found himself in a strange but elegant room. His eyes scanned the whole area and wondered where he was. He guessed it was already afternoon judging by the afternoon sunlight that was coming from the glass window.

He helped himself up and carefully went outside the room to look for the owner of the house. When he remembered Junhoe, he started to call his name.

"Junhoe-ya?" He softly called.

He searched for his phone to dial Junhoe's number. After a few rings, the other guy answered.

"Junhoe-ya. Where are you? Am I in your house?" Jinhwan immediately asked.

_"Hyung, you're already awake? I'm already driving back there. I just had something to do. Wait for me, okay? I'm already coming."_

"Oh, I see. Okay, I'll wait for you here. T-thanks, Junhoe-ya." He shyly responded.

 _"If you're hungry, there's a lot of food in the fridge. I don't know what you like so I buy everything that you can eat. Don't worry, they're all safe."_ He heard Junhoe laughed airily on the other line trying to joke at him.

It made him smile and shook his head at how cute Junhoe was trying to lift his mood already.

"Thanks. Drive safe." He said and ended the call.

He felt relieved that he called Junhoe last night although he is now feeling embarrassed on what happened last night. He must looked so stupid crying to Junhoe. If it wasn't for him, he would have ended sleeping at Han River.

As Junhoe instructed, he checked the fridge and found so many ready-to-eat foods. He let out a loud sigh and felt grateful that he has a friend like Junhoe who is just one call away.

(Junhoe's POV)

Hanbin felt the sting on his left cheek and felt the blood dripping from the corner of his lips. He was caught off guard by Junhoe's punch. He felt mad at first, but he knew exactly what the punch was for. He spit the blood from his mouth and wipe the remaining blood from his lips using his thumb. He didn't hit back because he thought he deserved it.

"Is it true?" Junhoe firmly asked.

They were in the hospital parking lot and there were not a lot of people since it was a busy hour. When the morning light arrived, Junhoe decided to drive to the hospital and decided to confront Hanbin. He thought he was in no position to do that at all, but seeing how awful Jinhwan looked last night, forces him to be in his location right now.

Hanbin was still off-duty but since he got a call from the reception that a man was looking for him and said it was urgent, he thought it was one of his patients and hurried to go to the hospital. Little did he know, it was Junhoe.

"Oh, I didn't want to think that he was with you the entire night, but I guess your presence right now just confirmed my suspicion." Hanbin said while looking at his foot as he kicked it on the ground – his both hands in his pocket.

"Yeah, I saw his phone ringing the whole night." Junhoe answered still mad.

"Then I guess, he already told you." Hanbin looked at him with annoying eyes.

He didn't answer and just waited for Hanbin to continue.

"I really wished he hadn't gone to you. I don't want anyone to see him like that especially you." Hanbin said.

"You're the reason why he was so devastated last night and you want to comfort him?" Junhoe gave him an annoying smirk.

"How is he? Is he okay?" Hanbin's questioned irritated Junhoe more.

"After what you did? You expect him to be okay overnight? Wow." He looked away and just smirked trying to calm himself down.

"Can you bring him home to me? I know you're worried and concerned about him AS his friend, but I think we should fix this ourselves." Hanbin said trying to act cool which just made Junhoe furious.

"Why don't you ask him to go home? Let's see if he will. The last time I checked, he didn't even answer your calls." Junhoe intended it to sound as insulting as he could.

"This problem is between US. Maybe you should know when to back off." Hanbin now sounds irritated as well.

"I'll only back off if Jinhwan-hyung tells me so."

Junhoe's phone rang in the middle of their bickering and he flashed a smile to mock Hanbin. It was Jinhwan calling him. He answered the phone and stared at Hanbin's challenging eyes.

"Hyung, you're already awake? I'm already driving back there. I just had something to do. Wait for me, okay? I'm already coming." Junhoe felt like he was winning something there.

He saw Hanbin's eyes flinched a little after hearing him talking to Jinhwan.

"If you're hungry, there's a lot of food in the fridge. I don't know what you like so I buy everything that you can eat. Don't worry, they're all safe."He smirked at Hanbin and looked away and listened to Jinhwan's answer.

After ending the call, he turned his back and walked away. When he was about to reach his car, he looked back and saw Hanbin standing there with hurtful eyes.

"I'll give him back if he wants to. But until then, I hope you respect his pain too." Junhoe sincerely said and then went in his car and drove off.

\--

Jinhwan and Junhoe are now eating silently. They are enjoying the gallon of double dutch ice cream which is requested by Jinhwan. Junhoe felt bad for not telling Jinhwan that he met Hanbin. But he remained silent and didn't pry anymore.

"Can you come with me to Hanbin's dorm tonight?" Jinhwan asked without looking at him and busied himself with his ice cream.

His grip from the spoon tightened. He was afraid Jinhwan will come back to his fiancé already.

"A-are you going back to him now?" His heart ached asking.

"I need to get my things there and go. I also have to do something." His friend answered.

Not that he didn't want the two to fix the problem, but he was just afraid that Jinhwan might be hurt again. After what he saw last night, he felt like being protective of him even more – as a friend, and as someone...special.

They are now on their way to Hanbin's dorm. As they got closer, Junhoe felt more nervous. He was nervous because of two things – Jinhwan finding out he met Hanbin, and him leaving the place without Jinhwan.

They arrived at their destination. When he unbuckled his seatbelt Jinhwan spoke.

"You can wait for me here. I won't be long."

"I can wait outside if you want." He offered being worried of Jinhwan crying again.

"Thanks, Junhoe-ya. Don't worry. I'll be fine." Jinhwan replied and gave him a weak smile.

He obeyed what his friend requested and looked at him went inside the building while he was waiting in the car.

Jinhwan took a deep breath before knocking on Hanbin's door. He didn't want to barge in without any notice anymore. After a while, Hanbin opened the door and was surprised seeing him.

Hanbin hugged him immediately.

"Thank you for coming back!" He said as he tightened the hug.

Jinhwan slowly removed his hands around him. His eyebrow slightly narrowed when he saw a bruise on the corner of Hanbin's lip, but tried to conceal his concern look.

"I am here to get my things." He said and looked at Hanbin's eye with straight face.

"H-hyung..." Hanbin's smile slowly disappeared and changed to a sad expression.

"I'll just get it myself." Jinhwan impatiently answered and went straight to the bedroom and got his backpack.

"Hyung, please. Let's talk. I don't want you to go to Busan without fixing this." Hanbin pleaded.

Jinhwan pretended not to hear anything and fought back his tears again as it was slowly forming in the corner of his eyes. Hanbin's voice felt like a knife slowly stabbing him.

"Hyung, please..." Hanbin grabbed his arm which made him stop.

"You know we can't fix this, Bin-ah." He said with his back fronting Hanbin.

"No, we can fix this. I will. Don't go, hyung." Hanbin again pleaded.

Jinhwan shut his eyes to blink away the tears before he faced Hanbin.

His heart felt so heavy and pain rushed again. The decision in his mind broke him into small pieces again. He couldn't stop the tears from falling again, so he just let it flow.

"Hyung..." Hanbin called out and started to tear up too.

He removed Hanbin's hand from his, and he held his breath. His heart was about to explode. He gently touched his engagement ring and slowly removed it from his finger.

"N-no. No. No. No. Hyung, please. No. Don't. Please..." Hanbin stopped him from totally removing his ring and it made the tears fell down even more.

Jinhwan bit his lower lip to stop the sound of his cry to come out. He closed his eyes for three seconds and just letting the tears fall.

"We can still fix this, hyung. Please don't do this to me." Hanbin said while his voice cracked. He tightened the grip on Jinhwan's hand and put back the ring on its original position.

Though his heart was ripping, he found his strength to pull off his hand from Hanbin and forcibly removed his ring from his finger.

"I can't do this, Bin-ah. I just can't pretend there's no life on the line between us. You should have thought about this before you did that." Jinhwan broke down.

"I'm sorry. It was my mistake. But please, do not leave me." Hanbin broke down as well.

Jinhwan grabbed Hanbin's hand and put the ring on his palm as he closed it.

"I'm sorry." He said and turned his back at Hanbin.

Hanbin grabbed him and got down on his knees. He must have a strong heart because he could feel it being ripped so much countless times already. This is excruciating for him.

"I'm begging you, hyung. Please, don't do this to me. Don't leave me." Hanbin said while grabbing Jinhwan's waist.

"I'm sorry Bin-ah." He forcibly removed Hanbin's hands around him and walked out of the flat.

He felt devastated again. The pain he suffered last night was doubled. He was wiping his tears while he was inside the elevator.

He saw Junhoe leaning to his car and when he saw him, he hurriedly ran to him.

"Hyung! Are you okay?!" He asked so worriedly.

"Let's go Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan said and walked pass through him.

He followed Jinhwan and he heard Hanbin called out.

"Hyung!"

He turned around and saw Hanbin running towards Jinhwan who didn't look back.

He blocked Hanbin when he reached his side and stopped him from coming near the crying Jinhwan.

"Stop, Hanbin-ssi." He said.

"Hyung! Please! Don't go!" Hanbin ignored him and screamed to Jinhwan instead though he could no longer step forward because Junhoe was holding him back.

"Just give him time, please." Junhoe firmly whispered.

Hanbin looked at him with tears in the eyes. It saddened him too to witness the couple in that state.

"Junhoe-ya, let's go." He heard Jinhwan called and he glanced at Hanbin one last time and let him go.

He ran to his car and they fled the scene.

The first few minutes of the ride was pure silent. It was gloomy and it was a painful silence. He didn't talk either. He just wanted to respect Jinhwan's feeling at the moment.

They were almost at the hotel again when Jinhwan spoke.

"You didn't have to do that for me, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan said while still looking outside the window.

"W-what?" He asked a little confused.

"You met him?" He felt nervous after hearing Jinhwan's question.

"A-ah. I-I'm sorry." He didn't deny.

"Thanks, anyway. I know you're just worried about me." Jinhwan turned his head to his direction and gave him a weak smile.

He smiled still feeling bad for what he did and just nodded. Then a few more minutes, they arrived at the hotel.


	14. Broken Hearts

Chapter 14: Broken Hearts

Junhoe was preparing a tea from his sister's supply to give it to Jinhwan who stayed at the guest room the entire afternoon being quiet. He didn't know how or what to talk to him. The silence from his friend was deafening and worrying him so much.

"Hyung?" He called out from the door of the guest room with the cup of tea on his hands.

"Junhoe-ya...come in." He heard him said so he opened the door and walked in.

"Have some tea. Noona bought this from Japan last time. It's really good." He said trying to be as lively as he could.

"Oh, thanks. You didn't have to." Jinhwan sounded weak but tried to smile.

It hurt Junhoe to see him trying to show he was fine. Hurtful silence followed. Junhoe can feel the weight of what Jinhwan is feeling right now. He felt helpless. He wanted to console his friend, just like what he did for him when he needed someone. But he didn't know what exact words to say to comfort Jinhwan. He was no expert in comforting people. He is always the one who receives it - from Bobby, from his sister and his mom, and even from his dad.

There were no spoken words after Jinhwan finished his tea. He requested to be alone and said he just wanted to rest. Junhoe even insisted him to have dinner at least, but he firmly refused.

He texted his sister to ask for permission to use the penthouse for a couple more days. He didn't mention Jinhwan to her. He just lied saying he needed it for some personal reason she didn't have to worry about.

He was forced to eat dinner alone. He couldn't even finish his food because his mind wandered in the guest room. Hours passed felt like forever. The clock was ticking so slowly. He didn't know what to do. He often checked Jinhwan in the room trying to peak and see if he was really sleeping. He was afraid Jinhwan would also harm himself. He knew this was even more painful for him than what he went through before.

Junhoe tossed on his bed. He couldn't sleep. He knew Jinhwan was deeply sleeping when he last checked him. But every time he closes his eyes, Jinhwan's image keeps on flashing - his crying image. He checked the time from his phone on the side table. It showed 1:47am. He still needed to sleep since he had his training in the company that day. He decided to get up and have a glass of water to calm himself down and help him sleep.

He brought a glass full of water with him on his way to his room just across the guest room where Jinhwan stays. He was about to open his door when he stared at the door on the opposite direction. He slowly walked towards there with his hand on his pocket and the other one holding his water.

He slowly grabbed the door knob when he felt a sudden prick on his chest. Jinhwan is...crying. He could hear the sobs from where he was standing. His grip from the knob tightened, as his hands felt cold on the glass of water he was also holding. He gritted his teeth to soothe his pounding chest. He was torn between barging in and letting Jinhwan have the space he needed.

The sobs grew louder as he slowly opened the door as gently as he could to avoid any sound to be heard. The dim light illuminated the room as he still listened to Jinhwan's heartbreaking weeps. In the end, his body betrayed his mind to just let Jinhwan cry his pain alone. He couldn't turn away from the cry he heard.

He was not sure if Jinhwan heard him walk in the room, but he saw his friend crying on his knees with his head buried on it. He was sitting at the corner of the glass window of the room. His heart ached again at the sight of his grieving friend.

He didn't mouth any words and just sat on the opposite side fronting Jinhwan. He copied his sitting position with his knees folded up to his chest. He put down the glass of water beside him before speaking.

"I'm sorry. I know you want to be alone, but you don't have to be now. I am just in the other room if you want to cry, hyung." He gently spoke.

He got nothing but sniffs as response.

"Remember how I was so afraid to cry in front of you that night? I thought I wanted to be alone. I thought I can handle it alone...until you came. You made it easy for me to cry. You helped me face my pain. I thought it was better if I am alone, but you taught me that relying on other people sometimes is not a bad thing at all. And sometimes it is what we actually need until someone offers a shoulder to cry on."

Junhoe softly spoke with his gaze directing outside the window. He couldn't look at the crying man in front of him.

He sharply exhaled in his nose as he silently smirked at remembering how pitiful he was at that night.

"I was even determined to drown myself for such a petty scar." He then breathed heavily. It hurt him that Jinhwan even saved him that night and here he was clueless of how he could comfort him at least.

Jinhwan only cried silently listening to Junhoe's words. He wanted to say something, but words were caught in his throat. He couldn't afford to say a single one.

"Hyung, I want to help you just like what you did to me when I have no one. You saved me from myself. You saved me from everything. I hope you know that I am willing to do the same for you no matter what." Junhoe faintly said. He was already holding back his tears. He wasn't the person who cries all the time, but when it comes to Jinhwan, all his guards are down. All his walls are nowhere defensing himself. It was so easy for him to be fragile and weak.

Junhoe decided to stand and ready to give Jinhwan some space. After all, he felt helpless just sitting there and did nothing to at least lighten Jinhwan's burden.

He walked passed Jinhwan a step already when he felt a hand held him. His heartbeat raced at Jinhwan's cold hand. He bit his lower lip before turning his head down. He saw Jinhwan holding his hand while head still looking down.

"P-Please stay." Jinhwan uttered in his broken voice.

"Hyung..." Junhoe almost whispered. His heart was almost broken at the sound of Jinhwan's voice. It was so full of pain and hurt.

He turned around and positioned himself next to Jinhwan leaving small spaces in between. Few minutes passed before Jinhwan finally spoke.

"I never dreamed of this to happen or even us separating. We were too...perfect. We were just counting the days before our..." Jinhwan found courage in his words. It was so painful for him. He couldn't say the word "marriage". It was caught in his throat.

Junhoe could only imagine them getting married soon. Hanbin even drew his line out from Jinhwan. He saw how the couple were in love with each other and this situation also shocked him.

"I never once cried because of him. For the three years we've been together, we were so happy. We fight but then at the end of the day we will always make up. We worked on such a perfect relationship together which I could only dream of. But it only took him one night to crash everything. One mistake...costs us three years of happiness...everything." Jinhwan's tears once again ran down from his eyes nonstop. He firmly shut his eyes to stop them from falling but to no avail.

Junhoe bit his inner lip as well to hold back his tears. Every word from Jinhwan felt like needles that prick his chest. He couldn't imagine how painful it was for Jinhwan already.

"You both need space, hyung. Maybe you'll both know what to do once you let out the pain you have right now." Junhoe said, trying to find words to advise Jinhwan. He tried his best to think and say the things Jinhwan would have said if he was in his position.

"That baby is growing inside her day by day, I did what I needed to do." Jinhwan answered him in his hoarse voice.

"But you love him...so much." He replied. "So, the pain is doubled." He remembered what Jinhwan told him before.

"I didn't even know what I was saying. I shouldn't have said that. This is...immeasurable." Jinhwan sobbed again.

"B-but, I don't think you should leave him. You will only suffer if you do that." Junhoe said.

"I can't do that." Jinhwan replied in his weak voice.

"Couldn't just Hanbin support the baby without you breaking up? I-I think Dahyun will understand." Junhoe turned his head to the side while saying it. He just wanted Jinhwan to be happy again.

"She will but the baby won't understand why her father is not with his mom, just like how I didn't understand why my father left us."

Junhoe's stomach hardened. He didn't know about Jinhwan's father. He thought he was not just close with his father that he had not mentioned him at all.

"You...love each other so much." Those are the only words he could say.

"We always believe in our relationship that as long we don't hurt anyone, we can love each other as much as we want. But this time, I can't put my happiness first when I know we can hurt an innocent child someday." Jinhwan said while sniffing.

"Do you think you'll find your happiness again if you leave Hanbin-ssi?" Junhoe asked while his head down.

"Happiness is a choice. I might or might not but staying with him is not even a choice for us now." Jinhwan answered in a weak voice.

"I-I don't know how to help you, but you can count on me, hyung. Anytime..." He turned his head to look at Jinhwan, letting him know the sincerity of his words.

"You are already helping me a lot, Junhoe-ya. I'll just go back to Busan tonight, so I can't be a burden to you anymore." Jinhwan smiled weakly.

"Hyung, you can stay here as long as you want. You have no one there in Busan with you." He said in his worried tone.

"I need to be far from him...far from this place."

"Hyung..." Junhoe only called him out softly.

"Don't worry, I am not going to hurt myself."

"That's not what I m-" Junhoe's words were cut short when Jinhwan spoke.

"I know. I just don't want you to worry about me too much." Jinhwan said and squeezed Junhoe's hand for assurance.

"You know, you can call me anytime, right? I'll come visit you right away." Junhoe also reassured.

"I will. Thank you."

Junhoe went to his training without any sleep at all. He could feel the little headache from being sleepless, but he didn't mind. He waited for Jinhwan to sleep after their talk. He didn't leave his friend until the sunrise. He thought after he left, he didn't know when they will see each other again. With that thought, he was scared. Jinhwan was the only person he considered his true friend and someone who became special to him.

His body was in the conference room, but his mind travelled back to their penthouse. He kept on checking his phone in case he received a message from Jinhwan. But there was nothing. He spent his training hours in worries - worried that Jinhwan might be sick, worried that Jinhwan had already gone without saying a word to him.

Junhoe drove for 10 mins from their company to the hotel and cut the original travel time to half. He was fidgeting while the elevator progressed. His heart was beating fast. He silently wished in his mind he could still see Jinhwan in the penthouse.

When the elevator opened, he hurriedly searched for his friend. He didn't see anyone in the living room or in the kitchen, so he went straight to the guest room and there he saw Jinhwan standing outside the glass window. He breathed sharply from his mouth letting out the nervousness he felt. At least, he didn't leave yet.

He slowly walked near Jinhwan and his friend turned around when he heard his footsteps.

"Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan called his name and widely smiled at him.

He didn't know what to feel seeing that smile. It was almost real, but he knew it was not.

"Hyung. Have you eaten yet? Don't tell me you did not eat the whole day?" Junhoe was surprised with the words that came out from his mouth.

"Haha! I thought you're gonna ask me what time I'll leave and why am I still here. I told you not to worry too much." Jinhwan joked at him. His laugh sounded light and genuine. Junhoe couldn't comprehend the sudden change in his friend. Was he really fine?

"Ah, no. I just thought you might feel uncomfortable to eat the foods in the fridge." He replied in his casual tone trying to match Jinhwan's mood.

"You're really nice." Jinhwan again flashed a sweet smile at him.

His forehead wrinkled a little but was quick to hide the confusion and just acted normally.

"Your hotel is really beautiful too. I got to roam around, and I couldn't believe I am friends with the hotel owner. I consider myself lucky." Jinhwan stated in his casual voice and tone like he wasn't hurting at all. It made Junhoe worried even more.

"I am not the owner, hyung." He answered and smirked.

"You're going to be one day. Claim it. You're already working hard for this." His friend said and looked at him as he nodded and gave him a cute smile. His heart once again fluttered.

"T-thanks, hyung." He shyly responded.

"Oh, come on. I have a train to catch. Time to go." Jinhwan patted his arm before entering the room again and got his bag.

He felt heavy in his every step following Jinhwan's back. He wanted to make the older stay but that would be too much for a friend to ask.

The drive was a little awkward. There were no words exchanged and he didn't bother to start any conversation too. So, they arrived the train station without saying anything at all. Jinhwan claimed his ticket from the kiosk machine and they both waited for the time of his departure.

While they were walking towards the waiting area, Junhoe saw a familiar figure. His brows met halfway when he confirmed the guy standing in a distance. He turned his head to his left where Jinhwan was and he saw the hurt piercing in his friend's eyes while looking at the said man. Their steps became heavy and his heart started to pound.

"Hyung..." Hanbin finally called out. They were still 3 meters away from each other when Jinhwan and Junhoe stopped.

Jinhwan's heart started to ache again. He was frozen at the spot where he stood as he watched his lover to walk towards him. His grip at his bag tightened. His heart broke again when Hanbin threw himself at him for a hug - a longing and tight hug.

Junhoe clenched his fist secretly at the sight of Hanbin grabbing Jinhwan to his arms. He wanted to look away, but he couldn't.

Jinhwan could smell the alcohol from his fiancé. He gave Jaewon a questioning look while Hanbin still clung to him.

"What are you doing here?" Jinhwan asked Jaewon from Hanbin's back.

"Hyung, please. Don't go." Hanbin answered him. The older could feel the pain creeping in again.

He then gave Jaewon another interrogative look waiting for him to answer his question.

"I'm sorry. He insisted to wait for you here since yesterday. You didn't pick up his calls and he didn't know where to find you." Jaewon answered with a little sadness in his voice.

Upon hearing it, Jinhwan's tears formed in his eyes again. He looked up to stop it from falling. He didn't want to cause any scene in the station.

Meanwhile, Junhoe gritted his teeth when he saw Jinhwan almost about to cry. He breathed slowly and heavily while being quiet as he watched this drama unfolds in front of him.

"This is the only place I know I could find you." Hanbin answered in his shaky voice and tightened the hug even more.

"Are you drunk? Don't you have work to do?" Jinhwan tried to sound cold and firm, being careful not to crack his voice.

"You're more important to me than my work." Hanbin said and buried his head on Jinhwan's.

The older tried to break the hug, but Hanbin didn't let him go.

"Please, Hanbin. There's a lot of people here. Let me go." He whispered firmly on Hanbin's ears.

"I'm not letting you go, hyung. I won't." Hanbin sniffed and Jinhwan could feel the droplets soaking his shirt. Hanbin was...crying already.

"Hanbin, you're drunk. Please." Jinhwan resisted and used his force to free himself from Hanbin's hug.

Jinhwan almost regretted his decision to break the hug when he saw Hanbin's face covered with tears with red puffy eyes. He secretly bit his lower lip to fight his tears.

"Jaewon, you should both go home now." He said and stepped aside to come close to Junhoe and go.

Hanbin blocked him and grabbed both of his hands again. This time, it was a little tight that it hurt him.

"I'm not going home without you!" Hanbin almost yelled in his tears.

Jinhwan looked around and saw some heads watching at their direction. He looked Hanbin straight in the eyes and glared at him.

"Don't cause a scene here, Hanbin. Let me go and just go home. You already saw me." He said with his challenging voice this time to tame his drunk lover.

"Yes. Let's go home, hyung." Hanbin answered with a hurtful smile and eyes begging. It hurt Jinhwan to see him like that, but he didn't want to be swayed by this.

Even if it hurt, he mustered his courage to breakthrough Hanbin's tight grip. His wrists flashed red marks already as a sign of how constricted Hanbin had held him.

"Let's go Junhoe." He said to Junhoe who just nodded at him and was ready to go.

He almost walked pass Hanbin when the latter grabbed his wrist again. His eyes flinched when he felt the pain on his wrist. This time, he was feeling annoyed, irritated, and hurt by Hanbin's behavior. It was the first time he felt physically pained by the younger.

Jaewon ran towards them when he saw that Hanbin started to act mindlessly because of the alcohol. He slightly grabbed his hoobae and tried to talk him out.

"Ya, let go of me." Jinhwan said in a low tone trying to avoid catching more attention than they already had.

"Hyung, don't go. I'm begging you." Hanbin said and tears started to fall from his eyes again.

Jinhwan tried to twist and pulled off his arm from Hanbin but the latter only tightened it even more.

"Hanbin, you're hurting me." Jinhwan's voice almost cracked. He couldn't take it anymore. He was about to cry from the emotional and physical pain he was suffering from.

"Hanbin-ah. Come one. You're hurting Jinhwan already. Let go now." Jaewon calmed Hanbin and tried to persuade his drunk friend to let go.

"No, he's not leaving me here." Hanbin said and shrugged Jaewon's hand from his shoulder.

"Hanbin-ah...it... hurts." Jinhwan's voice already sounded a little shaky and tears were forming in the corner of his eyes. He still tried to twist his wrist to get out of Hanbin's hold.

Junhoe glared at Hanbin and didn't hold himself back anymore. He grabbed Hanbin's wrist that was holding Jinhwan.

"He said let go." He said in his deep voice with a hint of irritation already.

Hanbin smirked at him. He was taller than Hanbin, but the latter only met his eye level through his glaring stares.

"Shut up and don't touch me." Hanbin said in his bold voice.

Jinhwan felt nervous with Hanbin and Junhoe glaring at each other. He knows Hanbin is mad now because of the sudden change in his voice. He knows Hanbin is a little handful when drunk, but it will be the first time for him to handle Hanbin as drunk mad. He didn't want to happen it today.

Jaewon felt the same and grabbed Hanbin's shoulder again trying to stop any possible fight.

"Ya, ya. Hanbin-ah. Calm down. Let's just let it go. People are looking at us already." Jaewon continuously tapped Hanbin's chest to calm him down.

Jinhwan grabbed Hanbin's hand to pull away his arm. When he freed his hand, he then grabbed Junhoe's hand away from Hanbin and dragged Junhoe to just walk away with him.

"Let's go." He said while grabbing Junhoe's wrist.

"It's all your fault." Hanbin said in anger.

Junhoe stopped upon hearing that. Jinhwan abruptly stopped too since he was holding Junhoe's hand. He then let go of it when Junhoe turned his head sideways, but not completely fronting Hanbin.

"What did you say?" Junhoe asked. "Junhoe-ya, don't mind him." Jinhwan whispered and looked at Hanbin eyes full of rage.

Hanbin walked towards him so he completely faced him. They were glaring each other when Hanbin only left few inches between them.

"I told you to back off. I told you to stay away from him." Hanbin gritted his teeth while saying those words to Junhoe. He was furious.

"I know where I stand, and you don't get to blame me for your mistake. You're obviously drunk." Junhoe answered trying to calm himself too and not snap. He had witnessed so much crying from Jinhwan and he didn't want to see that again.

"Both of you, stop it." Jinhwan said on their sides. But like mad men, they looked like they hadn't heard anything.

"Ever since you came, you screwed everything. You ruined us!" Hanbin clenched his fist as he felt his rage burning in his chest already.

Tiny invisible needles punctured on Junhoe's chest. He felt like he couldn't hold himself anymore. He was about to snap. Those words stabbed him, and he felt it was unfair.

"Ya! Hanbin-ah. Enough! I told you to stop." Jinhwan slightly yelled at Hanbin who was still piercing his gaze on Junhoe.

"I even wished Jinhwan-hyung to stay with you because I saw how madly in love you both were. But seeing you right now, I'd rather make him leave you." Junhoe said and a fist landed on his left cheek.

His face stung with Hanbin's hit.

"Ya!" He heard Jinhwan yelled. "Hanbin-ah. Stop it!" Jaewon also tried to stop Hanbin from coming at Junhoe again.

Junhoe firmly shut his eyes for 3 seconds to feel his cheek again. The numbness crept in his left face and when he recovered, he confronted Hanbin again. The latter's eyes were still full of anger. He exhaled sharply from his mouth and smirked at Hanbin.

"I know you wanted to do that to me a long time ago. But that doesn't change the fact the YOU fucked up and you're putting the blame on others." Junhoe said and was ready to receive another hit again when he saw Hanbin charged towards him.

Jinhwan blocked Hanbin and grabbed him in his arms. "Please! Both of you stop it!" The older pushed Hanbin away from Junhoe.

"Don't worry, hyung. I'm not hitting him." Junhoe said in his soft voice seeing Jinhwan being worried and mad at them at the same time.

"What did you say?!" It must me the alcohol that made Hanbin this furious that he unconsciously pushed Jinhwan hard to the side when he walked to Junhoe.

They all stopped when they heard Jinhwan fell to the ground and hit his arm on the steel chair. Jaewon ran to aide Jinhwan who was holding his injured arm.

Hanbin snapped out from his drunk state when he saw Jinhwan fell on the ground. He hurt him. He pushed him like he was nobody. His stomach hardened, and his heart was broken in the sight of his lover with injured arm.

Junhoe's anger riled up when he saw small blood from Jinhwan's arm. He glared at Hanbin who's attention was focused on Jinhwan on the floor. He grabbed the shocked man and punched him for hurting Jinhwan. Hanbin fell on the floor too, but he only sat there and stared as Junhoe helped Jinhwan. He couldn't believe himself for acting harsh and hurt Jinhwan - the love of his life.

"Hyung...are you okay?" Junhoe asked in his most worried voice.

People are now gossiping at their commotion. Junhoe felt sorry for Jinhwan. He knew it was partly his fault.

"Hyung...sorry." Junhoe softly said voice almost shaking.

"I'm fine." Jinhwan answered him.

Junhoe helped Jinhwan to stand up as he was also holding his friend on his shoulder. Hanbin stood though his jaw still hurt from Junhoe's punch and walked towards Jinhwan. Junhoe then blocked him from coming close and hid Jinhwan at his back.

"I'm not letting you hurt him again." Junhoe firmly said.

"Ya, Hanbin-ah. That's enough. Stop it. Let's go." Jaewon almost pleaded his young friend.

"Hyung...I'm sorry. I am really sorry. I-I don't mean to hurt you." Hanbin said trying to peek at Junhoe's back and look for Jinhwan.

"I get it. I'm fine. Please, Hanbin-ah. You've caused so much trouble already. Go home now." Jinhwan answered him without showing himself. He couldn't front Hanbin. Anger and hurt were battling inside him.

Hanbin finally surrendered. He reached something from his pocket and slowly moved forward to face Jinhwan. Junhoe hesitated at first but when he saw the hurt and apologetic look on Hanbin, he moved aside and let the couple front each other.

"I can't accept and keep this, hyung. If you leave me with this, I might lose my mind. Keep that, maybe one day you'll want to wear that again and come back to me. If not, you can do whatever you want with it." Hanbin said in his hurt voice. He gently placed the ring on Jinhwan's palm and closed it before he looked his fiancé straight in his eyes.

"I...love you, Kim Jinhwan." A lone tear fell from Hanbin's eye.

\--

It's been a month since Jinhwan left for Busan. He tried to cut every tie he had with Hanbin. He still cries every night during his sleep. But he tried to live each day without thinking of Hanbin though it couldn't escape that thought at night. His cry was the only thing that let him sleep. He was trying to survive each day.

Junhoe had been a great help for him too. His friend calls him once a day without fail and even sends him multiple messages everyday. He knew his friend was trying his best to put a smile on his face telling him the lamest jokes and even sending his selca with the most funny face he could do. He almost thought that the universe knew this will happen, so he let Junhoe met him. That one night gained him a friend he could rely on.

His trains of thoughts vanished when he heard a loud voice calling his name. He snapped out and his jaw dropped when he saw Raon drowning.

"Teacher! Teacher! Help Raon-ie!" Hanbyul is now crying.

Jinhwan swam and went to Raon for rescue. He aided the child from the pool and helped him with the water in his throat.

"Raon-ah, are you okay? I'm sorry!" Jinhwan worriedly said.

His student is crying now while hugging him. He felt guilty while caressing Raon's back. He wanted to punch himself and cry.

"Jinhwan-ssi, what happened?!" Raon's mother ran to where they were and anxiously got his son from Jinhwan's.

"Eomma!" Raon called out and ran towards his mother crying and scared.

Jinhwan shut his eyes secretly and felt embarrassed for what happened. He held Hanbyul's hand and walked towards Raon's mom.

"Ma'am, I-I'm really s-sorry." Jinhwan said and bowed at her as low as he could.

"I heard Hye-young almost drowned last time too. Jinhwan-ssi, what's wrong with you?!" He understood how frustrated and angry Raon's mom was. It was indeed his fault.

"I-I'm really sorry." He shut his eyes, bit his lower lip before giving her his 90-degree bow. He stayed like that for almost a minute.

"I-if you're having a hard time, Jinhwan-ssi, you should just take a break. You will kill our child if you continue to do this." Raon's mom hesitated to speak to him about his struggle but also needed to reprimand him for everyone's sake.

Jinhwan didn't retrieve his head from bowing. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. I'll make sure this will not happen again." He apologized, tears were almost there ready to fall anytime.

"I hope so because I am now scared to trust Raon with you."

Those words pierced his chest. He bit his lips harder to fight back his tears.

"Come one, Hanbyul-ah." He heard her call his other student too and he heard footsteps slowly fading.

When he heard nothing, he fell on his knees and cried. He slightly punched his chest feeling guilty as the tears kept flowing. He looked at the pool and watched the water moved. He was having thoughts he shouldn't be thinking right now. He promised Junhoe he wouldn't harm himself. He broke down at the thought of Junhoe and guilt piled up again.

After sobering himself up, he went home and looked for his phone.

He dialed Junhoe's number and waited for the other man to answer the call.

"Hyung! How's your class? You have a good sense of timing now. It's also my break time." Junhoe sounded happy and excited talking to him.

"O-oh, really? That's...good then." He lightheartedly laughed trying to conceal his blues.

"Hyung...did something happen? You don't sound okay." Junhoe caught him in an instant. He didn't know if it was him being so easy to read and dense most of the time, or Junhoe just had super power that he got to know whether he was okay or not.

"I'm fine." He tried to sound happy. "Tell me, what happened? I'm listening." Junhoe said on the other line.

He couldn't help but cry again. He silently let out his tears before speaking.

"I almost kill Raon-ie today...last time it was Hye-young." Jinhwan confessed. He felt so small letting out those words from his mouth.

"Hyung...what do you mean?" Junhoe's voice was full of anxiety.

"I was out of my mind. They almost drowned. I...almost...killed them." He couldn't conceal his sobs anymore.

Junhoe's heart ached listening to Jinhwan's crying again. It felt like a scary sound he didn't want to hear anymore.

"Oh, hyung...Don't blame yourself. It was an accident." Junhoe consoled him.

"It wasn't supposed to happen if only I..." Jinhwan was embarrassed to continue his sentence.

"Don't be too hard on yourself, hyung. Accident happens and it's no one's fault. Please stop crying. I can't come to you right now."

Junhoe's words made him want to cry even more. He was so grateful that Junhoe was there for him all the time. He felt warm inside knowing he had someone like Junhoe.

"Maybe Raon's mom is right. I should take a break and rest." He thought.

"Yes. You can do that. Much better, hyung." Junhoe's voice delighted. "You can always go back to teaching when you're ready. Don't force yourself too much." He continued.

"But I can't take a rest in this house full of Hanbin's memory in every corner of it. This is so hard for me, Junhoe-ya. I don't know what to do anymore." Jinhwan said in between his sobs.

"I can pick you up, hyung. You can stay here again." His young friend offered expectantly.

"Thanks, Junhoe-ya. I really appreciate it. But, I'll think of another way without asking too much from you or anyone." He was wiping his tears while contemplating already.

"Hyung, I am always here for you. Okay?" Junhoe tried to lighten up his mood.

"I know. Thank you, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan smiled faintly though he knew Junhoe couldn't see it. He was truly thankful.

"You should eat your lunch now, hyung."

"Yeah, you too. Do well on your training. Thank you." Jinhwan tried to sound as fine as he could.

"Of course. You always remind me to do well. Bye hyung. Stop crying, please."

Jinhwan sighed in relief that Junhoe really made sure to say those words before they end every call they had. He smiled and shook his head before answering.

"I will. Thanks, Junhoe-ya."

He heard the call ended. He took a deep breath and went inside the master room and pulled out the huge box from under his bed. It was full of their couple stuff. He already boxed them so that he could not have a sight of them around the room which will only make him cry. Those were picture frames of them together, Hanbin's presents, and other items Hanbin gave him. He grabbed the small red box and slowly opened it with a heavy heart.

His heart clenched when he saw the engagement ring on it. Just the sight of it already broke his heart. He gently touched it realizing it was his most precious possession for a year. His happiness was engraved in that ring but now all he could see on it brought pain in his heart.

 _"Binhwan."_ Those were the letters engraved on their rings and the infinity symbol after it. He gnashed his teeth and closed his eyes to let the tears fall again. He was already emotionally, and mentally drained and exhausted from crying everyday. He felt like he lost himself already. He wasn't the same anymore.

He left the small box on the side table of their bed and put the huge box back under it. He decided to take a break and went as far as he could away from anything that could remind him of his ex-lover.

He gave himself three days to do the things he needed to do. He personally went to Hye-young's and Raon's house to apologize and inform them that he will be closing the swimming gym. Both families were shocked but also wished him well saying he needed it. He also informed his close neighbors about him taking a break for a while without mentioning where he will go.

It was time for him to finally leave the house. He gazed at the small red box for the last time before closing the door of their room. He wished to leave the pain along with that ring and their house. With a heavy heart, he finally locked the main door. He left the key to the secret spot where he usually hid it. He didn't want to bring anything that was Hanbin's.

He was ready to leave everything behind. He was doing it for himself and for everyone.

The weather was unexpectedly opposite on what he was feeling. It wasn't gloomy like him. The sun was up high, and the weather was nice. Maybe it was the universe telling him he was doing the right decision. He was already riding the train going to Seoul.

\--

Jinhwan reached his destination and he already felt lighter. He was getting his luggage out from the cab and bowed to the driver. He looked around and smiled seeing the place had not change at all. It was like just yesterday when he last saw it.

He took a deep breath and typed a message on his phone. He slightly felt guilty that he didn't text Junhoe first and let him know his plan. He knew he will sulk and be angry at him, but he hoped he will understand.

After sending the text, he once again let out a sharp breath before dragging his luggage towards the huge brown gate in front of him. He pressed the door bell and fiddled as he waited someone to open it for him. He felt nervous but still happy to see the person he missed the most.

Few seconds later, he heard the gate clank and slowly opened.

"Woah! Son! What are you doing here?" His mom was surprised and shocked at the same time seeing him standing in front of their house.

"Hi, mom." He casually said and smiled widely. He threw his arm around his mom and buried his head on her shoulder.

He was trying to stop his tears from falling by biting his lips so hard and shutting his eyes firmly. His mom's hand caressing his back made him want to cry. He missed his mom so much and his situation made him miss her even more.

"Son! I'm so happy to see you here." Her mom said almost in tears too.

He tightened the hug before pulling away and kissed his mom on her forehead.

"I'm so happy to see you too, mom. I miss you." He tried to smile from ear to ear to conceal the hurt his eyes wanted to show.

"Come in. Oh my. You really surprised me. You should have told me, I could have picked you up in the airport." His typical mom would say to him as expected.

"That's why I didn't. I don't want you to tire yourself. Let's go inside first." He offered and pull his luggage.

They were in their doorstep when his phone rang and vibrated.

"Mom, I'll just get this call." He said, and his mom nodded as she pulled the luggage inside their house.

He took a deep breath when he saw the name that appeared on his screen before answering it. It was a sign for him that Junhoe already saw his message.

"Hello, Junhoe-ya." He sounds casual though he knows his friend is mad right now.

"Hyung! Why didn't you tell me?" Junhoe's voice was full of concern more than anger.

"I'm sorry, Junhoe-ya. I hate saying goodbyes." He joked and tried to laugh lightheartedly.

"Hyung...Jeju is so far from Seoul. You could have at least...given me a chance to...see you." Junhoe sounded sad.

"Let's meet again when I come back. You'll be the first person to know, I promise." He knew he was making an uncertain promise, but he wanted to calm his friend, so he could understand his reasons.

"W-when are you coming...back?" His friend hesitated to ask.

"I don't know." He answered and looked at the bright sky.

Will he want to go back again? He wasn't sure of the answer too.

"Hyung..."

Junhoe felt heartbroken on the other line.


	15. Jeju

Chapter 15: Jeju

It's been 2 weeks since Jinhwan arrived in Jeju. Two weeks later, and he still eluded every question his mom threw at him related to Hanbin and their relationship. He either changed the topic right after his mom asked or just answered her a faint smile. His mom was getting worried each day that passed, he could feel it with her sympathetic gazes, but he gave himself enough time to finally break it all out to her.

Hanbin also called him dozens of time and he thought he knew already that he left Seoul. He fought himself so hard not to give in to the ringing phone and Hanbin's contact on his screen. He knew himself. Once he heard Hanbin's voice, he might just go back to Seoul, but he couldn't do that.

Jinhwan felt very thankful to Junhoe too, who never let the day pass without him asking how his day was and sent messages that never failed to make him smile at least. Those were just simple gestures, but those meant so much to him as it helped him forget about Hanbin for a while and forget that he's heartbroken.

"I have a good news." Junhoe exclaimed on the other line.

It was already afternoon when Junhoe called him. He guessed that Junhoe's training was done for the day that's why he's calling him as a part of their daily routine now.

"Really? Spill it." He replied with expectant voice. He's sitting at the doorstep while his sister's dog, Givanchy, is playing with his hands.

"Dad is giving me the operations manager position." Junhoe

shyly blurted out.

Jinhwan gasped some air feeling proud and surprise on the news.

"What?! Really?! Congratulations, Junhoe-ya!" He congratulated as he fondled Givanchy.

"Though, I'll be taking that position from Bobby-hyung. He got assigned to take over their hotel in Busan." Junhoe's voice soften but Jinhwan can still feel the excitement behind it.

Junhoe and Bobby had been slowly coming back to talking to each other especially they had the same workplace. Things between them subsided and their friendship was gradually coming back to the start. They at least stopped avoiding each other and had lunch together with Jisoo and Chanwoo from time to time. Although they never talked about 'them' again, both best friends were contented with what they had. It's better than before.

"I'm happy for both of you. You're both doing a great job and getting better with your friendship again." It was no secret for Jinhwan since Junhoe opened up almost everything to him.

"We could have celebrated if only you...were here." Junhoe said in slight gloom.

"Aawh, Junhoe-ya. You can still celebrate even if I'm not there. Go drink with Chanwoo, or you can celebrate with Bobby. You're all good now." Jinhwan suggested and sadly leaned his head to the wall.

"Chanwoo doesn't want to celebrate because my promotion will only mean more work for him and for Bobby-hyung...well... we're not yet on that progress so, you're the only person left for me. But then, you're not here. What am I supposed to do?"

Jinhwan could sense a little sarcasm on the last words from Junhoe, but he knew it was also true. He, himself, also even considered Junhoe as the only friend he has right now. He felt sad for him because he couldn't do anything to celebrate his friend's promotion.

"I'm sorry, Junhoe-ya." He sounded sincerely sad with his words.

Junhoe immediately reversed their gloomy conversation upon hearing Jinhwan's voice.

"No. No. I was just kidding. It's fine. Your congratulation already means a lot to me, hyung. Please don't mind what I said. Don't be sad, hyung." Junhoe pleasantly responded.

It made Jinhwan smiled. He really likes it when Junhoe will always lift up his mood upon him hearing a sad tone from his voice. Junhoe will always said the same words, "Don't be sad, hyung." Those words will always do its magic and make Jinhwan's lips

curve up.

"I'm happy for you, Junhoe-ya. I'm so proud. You deserve it." He uttered.

"Thanks, hyung. Some executives already questioned my dad for promoting me saying he just did that because I'm his son." Junhoe confided with a little hurt in his chest. Though, he did not ask for it, it still made him happy that finally, his father trusts him again.

"You worked for it. You earned it. Don't mind them and just do your best all the time." He advised.

"Thanks, hyung. I'm just gonna buy myself my favorite whiskey." Junhoe laughed on the other line.

"Ya. Save me some. I might be sneaking for it, too." He joked, and he laughed with Junhoe.

"I'll leave my door open in case you come."

"Good. Haha! Don't drink too much. You don't know how to cook your hangover soup."

After some rounds of laughter, they both ended the call. Again, Junhoe made him laugh like nothing happened and everything's alright. Everyday, Junhoe helped him get through his pain and he could laugh – a real one, not forced or faked.

He didn't notice his mom silently watching him. He caught her eyes as he stood up and walked inside the house.

"I thought you went home because something happened between you two but looking at you right now tells me otherwise. When you're talking on phone, you always smile and laugh. I think I'm just worrying for nothing." His mom stated giving him a loving eye.

He warmly hugged his mom before answering.

"Please don't worry too much. I'm fine. I'm your son." He mumbled on his mom's shoulder. "And, it's not Hanbin."

His mom stopped caressing his back when she heard the last sentence and separated them from the hug. She looked at Jinhwan confused.

"You're not talking to Hanbin? Then, who? I only see you laughing and giggling like that with him. Are you really having a hard time?" She asked. Her voice was obviously troubled.

"Mom, I'm fine. I just need some time off. You're already the best remedy for me." Jinhwan said and gave her a soft kiss on the forehead.

"If you're ready to tell me everything, don't hesitate. Okay? I'll listen."

"Thanks, mom. I'm just gonna walk Givanchy." Jinhwan tried to dodge the sentimental moment between them and called his adorable pet.

Every afternoon, he will walk and play with Givanchy. It also helps him to calm and relieve his stress. The saying was true then, that pets can really help soothe your down feeling. That's what he's been doing. Givanchy has been a great help for help.

As he was playing with his pet, his phone vibrated, and he naturally reached out for it thinking it was Junhoe. He froze when he saw the name on his screen.

_"Hanbinnie's Mom"_

He felt a cold sensation engulfed him. He didn't expect her to contact him. Does it mean she already know about their breakup? Hanbin's mom is one of the kindest persons he met, and he knew how Hanbin loves his mom so much. He knew he will talk to her

one day about them, but he just didn't expect it to be that day. Drowned in his thoughts, the phone suddenly stopped ringing. He missed a call from her. His heartbeat raced, not knowing exactly what to feel. Fear, nervousness, and pain presented to him by

that call.

He called Givanchy and put his lashes on as he decided to walk home. On his way home, he tried to calm down his chest. He enjoyed the sunset and the afternoon breeze. He wanted to ready himself if ever Hanbin's mom calls him again.

"Mom, we're home..." Jinhwan informed his mom while removing his outside slippers. "...come on 'Chy. We had a nice walk, right?" He continued talking to his dog.

After petting the dog, it ran inside and as his gaze followed him, he saw his mom almost on the verge of crying while sitting on their sofa. His eyes widened and rushed on her side.

"M-mom. What's wrong?" He asked in his worried tone.

His mom looked at him with tears in the corner of her eyes. She grabbed his hands and caressed it. He gave her a confused look.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked. His brows furrowed with her question. Was it about them?

"Tell you what, mom?" He returned the question.

"Hanbin's mom called me."

His body tensed upon hearing his mom's words. Did she call her because he didn't answer her call earlier? He thought. He should have picked it up if he had known his mother will know about them this way.

He bit his inner lip slightly before answering.

"M-mom...I was going to tell you." He lowered his head after saying those words.

"Oh, son. Oh, my son." His mom kept on patting his hand and caressing his arms. Her voice now is shaking, a sign that she's about to cry.

Jinhwan's heart wrenched when he heard his mom's voice shaking. He sucked his inner cheek to hold himself from crying. It's too soon, he thought.

"Mom...I'm sorry. I didn't tell you sooner. But don't worry. I'm fine now." He bravely said and looked at her mom with his forced smile. He was praying in the back of his mind that his tear ducts will malfunction at that moment so that no tears will fall from it.

"Oh, my Nani. Why do you always say you're fine? You won't come home like this if you are."

Every word from his mom felt like invisible needles stabbing his chest. He breathed carefully not to breakdown anytime soon. He could feel a lump forming in his throat.

"You can tell me, baby. I'm your mom. I heard the story from Hanbin's mom, but I know there's more to it. It's okay. You can tell me now, Nani."

Every time his mom called him those names, it was harder for him to conceal. One more word from his mom will cause the pool of tears from his eyes to fall. He took a dee breath to prepare himself to finally open up his wound to his mom again.

"I...I called off the engagement." He started. His mom remained silent and listened to him all ears while nodding from time to time.

"I...I wanted to have a family of our own, but not this way. You know how I always dream of having a complete and happy family. I thought I am finally fulfilling that dream, b-but..." He stopped when some air caught in his throat. He heavily breathed and tried to swallow the lump blocking his airway.

"...we're almost there, mom...almost. But one single night took everything away from me." 

Jinhwan broke down. It was like the past month of dodging the pain, returned to him like a boomerang. He tried his best not to cry in front of his mom because he knew it will only break her heart seeing him in that state. But opening a wound again hurt even more, like a fresh scar washed with alcohol. The pain wasn't lessened in the past 6 weeks. It only deepened.

He could feel his mom's hand soothing him from his back and another one squeezing his hand.

"Oh, my child..." His mom couldn't help but sympathize.

"I wish it was a different situation. There's a lot of scenarios I can just ignore and go on with our relationship. B-but...this left me with no choice, mom. I...I c-couldn't s-stay." He struggled with his words as tears fell nonstop. His hear was wrenching and the hug from his mom only made his tears to fall down even more.

He was sobbing on his mom's shoulder like a child again. His mom cried with him which formed some guilt in him. He didn't want to let his mom cry that's why he couldn't bring himself to tell the truth. But now, they both were sharing tears.

"I'm sorry, Nani. I'm sorry this happened to you. My son..."

He cried more. All the pain he hid for the week he stayed with his mom all came out at that moment. His wall already crumbled, and he wanted to feel weak this time. He wanted to let go of all the pain.

"I...I...I love him so much, mom." His loud cry broke his mom's heart. She tightened the hug to let his son know that she was hurt twice than him, seeing her youngest son crying.

"You did your best, son. I know how pure you are with every intention you have, and it really breaks my heart to know this. You don't deserve this. You don't deserve to be hurt."

He firmly shut his eyes upon hearing those words from his mom. He was close to his mom, but this was the second time he cried in her arms – first was when his dad left them.

After almost an hour of calming themselves, they had their dinner. Both of them were quiet and he knew his mom respected his pain, so she didn't ask anymore questions. She let the deafening silence engulfed the entire house. Even after Jinhwan came to say his goodnight, his mom remained silent but comforting to him.

He plunged his body on his soft bed and covered his entire figure with his blanket. After all the crying, he felt his burden lightened almost a half. He cries every night when he was in Busan, but none of it unloaded all his pain. What happened made him think that his decision to come home was right after all. He needed time and space away from Hanbin and the memory of them. He needed someone who will understand and carry his pain for him.

Few minutes later, he could feel himself dozing off. He was tired of all the crying and his eyes were puffy. But he felt his phone vibrated. His hand sluggishly searched for his phone on the side table of his bed. He looked up his ringing phone from under the blanket and saw Junhoe's name on the screen. He took a deep breath and coiled his body before answering his phone – eyes closed.

"Hyung. Are you sleeping? Did I disturb you?" The voice on the other line asked.

He wasn't in the mood to put up a cheerful Jinhwan to his friend, so he answered Junhoe with his faint voice, with no energy at all.

"Hmm...I'm sleeping." He let his phone on his ears while his hands hugged his pillow.

"Oh...I'm sorry." Junhoe could feel something was wrong but he didn't push it. Maybe Jinhwan was tired and he needed rest. "Go sleep now. Good night, hyung." He continued.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan answered with his drowsy voice. He's slowly dozing off again.

Junhoe waited for the call to end. But after a minute, the call was still connected. He didn't know why he felt itchy to call Jinhwan that time, but he wanted to make sure his friend was okay.

"Hyung, did you fall asleep?" He asked in his soft tone, being careful not to wake Jinhwan.

When he heard nothing but Jinhwan's slow breathing, he was torn between ending the call or saying what he wanted to say. He waited for another minute before he whispered his words.

"I wish you don't cry every night anymore. I miss you, hyung."

After 3 seconds, Junhoe ended the call.

(Fast forward)

Two months later. Hanbin got married with Dahyun. Jinhwan expected it but the news of his ex-fiancé's wedding broke him again. Hanbin called him twice when the wedding was decided by both families, and he repeatedly said sorry to him. He couldn't congratulate Hanbin, yet he wished for his happiness instead.

Jinhwan also talked to Hanbin's mom before the wedding and as he loved her as much as he loved Hanbin, he knew his mom didn't want them to fall apart too. Hanbin's mom adored him so much and even one of the happiest persons in the room when they announced their engagement.

He was slowly accepting everything. Though it felt like it just happened yesterday, more than three months wasn't enough for him to forgive and heal. He knew this deep scar will be carried for the rest of his life.

"Why don't you rent the swimming gym from your uncle and go back to teaching again?"

His train of thoughts was interrupted by his mom. They were talking about him looking a job on the island while he was staying there. It has been more than two months since he resided there, and boredom slowly irritated him. He wanted something to make himself busy and not just talk to Givanchy everyday. He might lose his sanity by talking to a dog.

"Should I? I don't think there's a lot of kids who would enroll. This island is full of young swimmers already." He said finding his thoughts back to the present.

"Not everyone can swim. You can just look for students first before you open up the gym again." His mom suggested.

He missed teaching. He missed his students in Seoul. This idea wasn't bad too and he had no choice after all. He wasn't into business and office works anyway.

"Okay. I'll try."

"I'll talk to your uncle for you."

He smiled to his mom as a form of his thank you.

After 3 days, he got a word form his uncle approving him to rent for the closed down swimming gym not too far from their house. He prepared for his simple flyers that he planned to hand out on the big city and their neighborhood.

"Hello ma'am, maybe you want to enroll."

"Private swimming lesson, sir."

"Hello little friend. Do you know how to swim? Here, you can show this to your mom and call that number."

Jinhwan repeated these words to the people he handed the flyers to. From parents, random people in suits, and kids that passed by, he gave the flyers. Some just throw them after receiving it and he picked it up to hand out again.

He sharply exhaled and motioned his head upward to see the sun up high. It was already noon time, and the heat was tiring him. He used his hand to wipe the droplets of sweat on his forehead and face. He took a break first and ate his triangle kimbab he bought from the convenient store. After finishing his simple snack, he returned to his spot again and started to hand out the flyers.

Another hour passed but most of the papers just met the ground. He looked around and he could see his flyers everywhere. He knew it was only his first day to do this, so he didn't expect much. He picked up some of the flyers near his area and decided to post some of them on the posts or the street walls on his way home.

While he was picking up the papers, a little boy – about Raon's age and height – approached him. Though he was tired, he still flashed a sweet big smile to the kid.

"Hi. What's your name?" He asked nicely.

"I'm Jinyoung. Here. Ice cream for you." While still smiling, his brows narrowed with the cup of strawberry ice cream the little boy was offering to him.

"O-oh. Really? That's for me?" He confirmed as he looked back to Jinyoung.

The boy just nodded and smiled.

"Wow. Thank you. You're so nice." He slightly messed Jinyoung's hair and softly pinch his cheeks.

"It's from that Ahjussi." Jinyoung said when he finally held the ice cream.

He followed the direction where Jinyoung was pointing and his heart pounded. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe who is he seeing right now. He slowly stood up as the tall man approached him with his familiar gummy smile.

"J-Junhoe-ya...what are you doing here?" He asked while his chest was still in a panic mode.

"Nice to see you too, hyung." Junhoe just grinned and reached out his hand to touch the top of Jinhwan's head.

The older slightly shrunk on the gesture obviously still confused of his sudden appearance in front of him.

"Thank you, Jinyoung-ie. You're a good boy. Here." Junhoe leaned down on the little boy and handed him 10,000 won.

The kid ran away, and they remained standing there – waiting for someone to speak up.

Junhoe's heart was satisfied watching Jinhwan's surprised face so he cleared his throat first before breaking their silence.

"So, this is Jeju." He said and pretended to look around.

They were only 2 steps away from each other and Jinhwan couldn't still process everything. When Junhoe got nothing as a reply, he cautiously poked Jinhwan's forehead which made the older to flinch.

"Ouch!" Jinhwan said and touched the area where Junhoe poked.

"Why are you so surprise? Well, that's my plan, but I didn't know this is what you look like when you're surprised. You look like scared more than happy to see me." Junhoe uttered and laughed.

Jinhwan's heartbeat raced even more upon hearing how realistic Junhoe's laugh sounded. He still heard it everyday when they talked to the phone but this time, he's not hearing it on the phone.

"I-I was just not expecting you here...at all. We just talked last n—" Jinhwan's words were cut off short by Junhoe.

"Right? We were just talking on the phone last night and here I am!" The younger proudly said while spreading out both of his hands up on the opposite direction.

"Ugh! I didn't know I am good with surprises." He continued and put his hands back to his pocket again.

"H-how did you know w-where I am?" Jinhwan still stuttered.

"Hyung, I have my ways, you know. And that's not important now. Aren't you happy to see me?"

Junhoe and Jinhwan had been so comfortable with each other as their friendship grew each day. One proof was how Junhoe could just throw this kind of jokes on Jinhwan which he couldn't few months ago.

"I am happy. Ya! You really surprise me." Jinhwan already got hold of the situation and felt light and happy inside. He was really happy to see a familiar face. He missed his friend too.

Jinhwan unconsciously walked forward and gave Junhoe a hug while still holding his cup of strawberry ice cream.

Junhoe tensed when Jinhwan wrapped his hands on him. His breathing shallowed and his heart beat fast. He wanted to hug Jinhwan back because he really missed his special friend. He slowly raised his hands to return the hug, but he was flustered when Jinhwan already pulled off from him. So, he put his hands back to his pocket in secret panic.

Junhoe's chest was still pounding while Jinhwan was beaming at him. His eyes caught the ice cream, so he diverted their talk to it.

"U-uhm, you should eat your ice cream. It's already melting." He managed to say.

"Oh, yeah. I almost forgot. Haha!" Jinhwan laugh.

Again, Junhoe's heart fluttered.

 _Calm down heart. It's too early for you to be weird. Stop it._ Junhoe reprimand at the back of his mind.

"Hmm! I haven't eaten ice cream for a while. Thank you!" Jinhwan said as he started to enjoy his treat.

Jinhwan's sweet smile melted Junhoe's heart. It made him babble words he just kept in his mind for months.

"I miss your smile. I missed you." Junhoe bit his lower lip discreetly, surprised for the words that came out from his mouth.

Jinhwan suddenly stopped from scooping his ice cream. He didn't know why his stomach churned at Junhoe's words. It was the first time for him to hear those words even though Junhoe texted him those sometimes.

The older smiled and looked up to meet Junhoe's eyes before answering.

"I missed you too."

Junhoe's heart skipped a beat.


	16. Pure Intentions

Chapter 16: Pure Intentions

"So, why are you here?" Jinhwan asked giving Junhoe an interrogating look while enjoying his ice cream.

They are now having their leisure time at a cozy café nearby. Junhoe crossed his arms on his chest on Jinhwan's question.

"Hyung, I told you I have my ways." He smiled.

"Okay? Then, how did you know I am here? I mean I didn't tell you my exact address." Jinhwan narrowed his eyes and leaned forward giving Junhoe an expectant gaze.

Junhoe secretly enjoyed how Jinhwan's curiosity made him do cute gesture like that.

"Can we just enjoy our ice cream? I only have 3 days so stop with the interrogation. I don't want to spend my entire stay here being questioned." Junhoe said in between his laugh.

"Three days? Only?" Jinhwan confirmed. He felt a little sad hearing that Junhoe will only stay for 3 days because deep inside he wanted it to be a little longer since he really felt lonely in the island alone.

"Yes. Unless you...come with me in Seoul." Junhoe slowly stared at Jinhwan and observed the elder's reaction. He thought maybe the statement wasn't in a good timing to say considering they just met again after almost half a year.

Jinhwan looked at him with a soft expression on his face and slowly smiled.

"You know I would love to. But—" Jinhwan couldn't finish his words when Junhoe interrupted him.

"I know. I'm sorry." Junhoe said with all sincerity in his voice. "So, what's with the flyers?" He asked instead.

Jinhwan started to narrate his intention of opening a swimming gym again for kids but Junhoe was halfheartedly listening to him because he already heard it from him last night they talked on the phone. He just enjoyed watching Jinhwan the entire storytelling. His heart was full of content and bliss.

_Flashback_

_"Noona, can I take a week off?"_ _Junhoe requested his sister while he was in her office._

_"Eh, suddenly? What is it this time? Chanwoo said you're really doing great with your new post. I almost didn't believe him."_ _Yejin said in between her laugh while looking back and forth to her laptop and Junhoe._

_"That's why I am requesting some time off."_ _Junhoe excused._

_"Have you asked dad? He's your real boss."_ _Yejin eyed her brother who just sat on the sofa of her office._

_"If I could why would I ask you? Besides, he will be out of the country next week."_ _Junhoe said without looking at her._

_"Is Jinhwan back in Seoul?"_ _Yejin guessed and observed how her brother would react. She knew about Jinhwan since Junhoe promised to tell her everything and she knew Junhoe was starting to be attached with his new "friend"._

_She knew her brother too well to notice how Junhoe changed after Bobby and him broke up and how Junhoe was brought back to his old self, even better, when he met Jinhwan. That was why she was supportive of her brother. She didn't want to repeat what happened before. Junhoe might run away from home again and might not come back. But she was also worried her brother might get hurt again and she didn't know how to handle that._

_"W-what? No."_ _Junhoe was a little shocked with his sisters' question._

_Yejin smirked discreetly witnessing the flustered look on Junhoe's face._

_"Then why do you want to take a week off?"_ _She narrowed her eyebrows thinking that her thought might be actually Junhoe's plan._

_"Don't tell me you're go—"_

_"I'm going to Jeju."_ _Junhoe finished her sentence for her and she was right._

_She sat back straight to her chair and crossed her arms on her chest._

_"Ya, Junhoe-ya."_ _She called out in her soft voice. She suddenly felt worried for her brother. "Do you really have to go there?" She asked._

_"I'm just visiting there, Noona. I'm not staying."_ _Junhoe explained._

_"That's what I'm worried about – seeing him would actually make you stay there."_ _Yejin honestly answered him._

_"What are you talking about? I won't."_ _Junhoe sounded so defensive. Yejin smiled in secret seeing Junhoe actually blushed at what she said._

_She cleared her throat before answering Junhoe again._

_"Three days. That's all I can do for you. I don't want other people to tell you on dad when they don't see you around. You know how they were when dad gave you that position. All eyes are on you now, so we have to be careful."_ _Yejin smiled at him and saw the spark on Junhoe's eyes._

_"Thank you, Noona!"_ _Junhoe left the room with the biggest smile plastered on his face._

\--

"Hyung..." Junhoe suddenly stopped walking and called out Jinhwan because he felt a little nervous and out of place. They were approaching Jinhwan's house and he was about to meet his m

"Why?" Jinhwan looked back at him and asked.

"Your mom might think I'm intruding." Junhoe said. He never met any other moms except Bobby's. So, he didn't know how to act around other people's mother. Jinhwan knew about it so he just laughed at Junhoe's words.

"Ya. My mom doesn't bite. She's nice like your mom. Don't worry." Jinhwan assured him and smiled.

"How do you know my mom's nice? You haven't even met her." Junhoe knitted his brows while answering Jinhwan a little confused.

"I know." Jinhwan teased him and continued to walk towards his house.

Junhoe shook his head at how Jinhwan hadn't change that much. He's still as bully as he is.

They were about to enter the gate when Junhoe they were welcomed by a small dog excitedly waggling his tail and sniffing at their feet. Jinhwan greeted the dog and they heard a voice from an old woman.

"Jinan-ie, are you home?"

Junhoe smiled at the name Jinhwan's mom called him. It suited his friend since the name sounded cute. Jinhwan caught him smiling and received an elbow from him. It only made his heart happy.

"Hng! I'm home and I have someone with me." Jinhwan answered back and they finally went inside the house.

Junhoe took a look around the house and he thought Jinhwan was from a well-off family.

"Who is it?" Jinhwan's mom asked and showed herself from the kitchen.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim." Junhoe greeted with a bow and smiled awkwardly. He discreetly smiled more when he noticed how the woman looked exactly like Jinhwan.

"Oh, hello there." Jinhwan's mom also greeted back.

"This is Junhoe, mom." Jinhwan said while putting the flyers inside the drawer in the living room.

"Oh, so you're Junhoe. I see." The woman said and smiled widely at Junhoe.

Junhoe was a little confused on the woman's words but Jinhwan was quick to clarify it.

"Yes. He's Junhoe on the phone." Jinhwan uttered and Junhoe looked at him while he was playing with Givanchy.

"Nice to meet you, Mrs. Kim." Junhoe managed to say in his awkward position.

"Nice to meet you too, Junhoe-ya."

Junhoe felt warm with how sweet Jinhwan's mom was calling him "Junhoe-ya." He thought Jinhwan's kindness and sweetness really ran in the family.

"You didn't tell me you have a guest I didn't cook that much." Jinhwan's mom said and motioned her head to look at Jinhwan.

"He didn't tell me as well, so it makes us two." Jinhwan answered and stood straight as he walked towards Junhoe and his mom.

"Don't worry. I'll just cook for us." Jinhwan said.

Junhoe bit his lower lip feeling so awkward between the two people in the house. "You don't need to cook, hyung. It's okay. I can just order some food." He offered.

"Ah, no. It's okay. Take a seat and wait here. It won't take long." Jinhwan softly tapped him on his shoulder and walked straight to the kitchen.

"Feel at home. I'll just finish my work outside. Okay?" Jinhwan's mom smiled at him and he bowed before she left the living room.

He sat as instructed and Givanchy was sniffing him. He petted the little adorable dog and remembered his sister's dog, Bbangdaeng.

It was only a minute passed when he felt uneasy just sitting and waiting there so, he decided to peek on the kitchen and saw Jinhwan in apron. He secretly smiled because it had been a while since he saw Jinhwan cooking.

He cleared his throat to signal Jinhwan that he was there. Jinhwan turned his head and saw him.

"I told you to just wait there." The older said while continuing what he was doing.

"I don't feel right just sitting there. Can I help you?" He asked and walked near Jinhwan.

"Do you want to cut your fingers again?" Jinhwan smirked at him and he felt the urge to fight back.

"Hyung, come on. I'm starting to cook for myself for a while now. You can't belittle me like this." He said with confidence.

"Oh, yeah? Fine. Then prove it." Jinhwan pointed the knife on the table using his jaw.

Junhoe exhaled sharply and smirked at the older before getting the knife.

"Give me the onions." Junhoe confidently said and Jinhwan just laughed at him and handed him the onions.

Jinhwan broke 2 eggs and scrambled it while observing Junhoe cutting the onion. Like his young friend said, he improved with his kitchen skills but not that much. He could still tell Junhoe was trying.

"Urgh." Junhoe groaned and sniffed while blinking his eyes nonstop because of the sting from the onions.

Jinhwan laughed at him and just watched him shed tears because of the onions.

"Look at you, you're already crying. You're too confident for nothing." Jinhwan teased him although he felt bad at Junhoe's state.

The two didn't notice Jinhwan's mom standing from a distance looking fondly at him. Jinhwan's mom smiled while watching her son finally laughing again – light and carefree laugh.

"Ugh, I hate onions." Junhoe said while turning his head away from the chopping board and carefully cutting the last one. His eyes were already tearing up and it really stung.

Jinhwan was still laughing at how funny he looked. Junhoe finished his task and sniffed after. He must have forgotten that it was not a great idea to rub your eyes after cutting the onions, but he did.

"Aaah!" Junhoe groaned and felt more sting in his eyes. "Hyung!" He cried for help.

Jinhwan was laughing while aiding at him and moved Junhoe's hands away from his eyes.

"Ya...you stupid. Why did you do that?" Jinhwan said in between his laugh.

He motioned Junhoe, whose eyes were firmly shut, to the sink and opened the faucet. He washed Junhoe's hand and his. With some water dripping from his fingers, he wiped Junhoe's eyes with them. His thumb brushed against Junhoe's closed eyes and he repeated it until Junhoe calmed down.

Jinhwan's mom sighed in relief seeing how his son looked lively again after months of keeping himself quiet and reserved. She looked at Junhoe and smiled. She felt light and when she took a good watch on the two, she decided to leave and continue her cleaning outside.

Junhoe's chest was secretly pounding with the touches from Jinhwan's fingers on his eyes. He could feel Jinhwan's breath on his face and he felt warm inside.

"Does it still hurt?" Jinhwan asked him which brought him back to their situation.

"A-ah. Y-yes." He stuttered. "Try opening your eyes and see if it still stings." Jinhwan instructed him so he slowly opened his wet eyes dripped in water.

He felt his heart stopped when he saw Jinhwan's face just few inches away from him. Their eyes met and both of them couldn't move nor speak. They stayed staring at each other for almost a minute. Junhoe's eyes travelled down on Jinhwan's pink lips. His breathing became heavy and unconsciously, his head leaned towards Jinhwan slowly. He felt like hypnotized and wanted to claim Jinhwan's lips. He swallowed the lump trapped in his throat when he could feel Jinhwan's breath against his lips.

"You're still clumsy." Jinhwan suddenly spoke and Junhoe felt the towel covered his face. Jinhwan plastered the towel on his face and he slowly reached for it while he pressed his eyes close feeling embarrass with his attempt.

He felt Jinhwan walked away and he couldn't remove the towel from his face for a second because he was afraid Jinhwan might tease him again. But he wiped the towel all over his face before finally facing Jinhwan who was frying the Pajeon already.

"I'm not cutting onions again." He said and acted like he didn't feel awkward at all.

"I'd say, you should not come near the kitchen again." Jinhwan laughed without looking at him.

He breathed deeply and felt relieve that Jinhwan was facing the frying pan and not him. He needed to recover his face.

After the awkward situation, they finished the cooking quietly with Jinhwan doing most of the work as expected. He just stood there waiting for Jinhwan's command on what to do or what to hand him over.

They're now eating their late lunch. Junhoe enjoyed the food especially the Pajeon Jinhwan cooked. He missed his food so much.

"You're enjoying your food so much, Junhoe-ya. Eat a lot, hmm." Jinhwan's mom said while chewing her food too.

"Yes. Thank you. Jinhwan-hyung is really good in cooking." He sincerely said and slightly bowed to Jinhwan's mom.

Mrs. Kim smiled and eyed Jinhwan who was focusing on his food. Those familiar words reminded her of someone.

"So, you're Jinhwan's friend." She casually asked. "Yes." Junhoe answered in his polite tone.

"You're the second friend of Jinhwan he brought home." She added.

Jinhwan discreetly tensed with where his mom's words will go. Junhoe was a little confused too, so he asked.

"Second? Then, who's the first?" Junhoe looked at Jinhwan expecting him to answer with one unfamiliar name to him.

"Hanbin." Jinhwan's mom casually answered instead. Junhoe choked on his food and Jinhwan handed him the glass of water beside him.

Junhoe was still recovering himself from a little shocked in their conversation when Jinhwan spoke.

"Stop it mom. You know I have other friends. My college friends, Jinwoo and Seungyoon." Jinhwan said to his mom while still digging his food.

"Yes, but none of them have I ever met in person, haven't I?" Mrs. Kim smiled at his son, but she was answered with just a head shaking left and right.

Junhoe was secretly enjoying his food much more while listening to the exchange of words from Jinhwan and his mom. He didn't know but he felt something in his stomach which made him curve his lips upward.

"Oh, come on. You aren't in Seoul mom. How would you meet them?" Jinhwan defended.

"I know. I'm just saying. Junhoe is the second one who flew here in Jeju to meet you." Jinhwan's mom continued teasing him.

"Can we stop with the first and second? Please?" Jinhwan said but he wasn't irritated, only embarrassed for his mom's words especially Junhoe was there with them.

"Haha. Fine. So, Junhoe. Where will you stay?" His mom diverted their conversation as requested of him.

"I'll just stay in a hotel, Mrs. Kim. I'll only be staying here for 3 days so..." Junhoe answered with a smile.

"Why don't you just stay here instead?" The old lady smiled back at him.

"Oh, thanks Mrs. Kim. But, I don't want to bother you. I'm fine in staying at hotels. I'm used to it." Junhoe answered while scratching the back of his head.

"It's okay. You can stay in the guest room."

"I-I don't think I can do that. It's really nice of you to offer me to stay here but I'm really—" Junhoe said without any pause which made him sound so flustered with the offer while his head turned from the Jinhwan and his mom. Jinhwan then interrupted him.

"Just stay here. You won't be a bother if you're only staying for 3 days." Jinhwan said and smiled at him while sipping his glass of water to cleanse his palette.

Junhoe looked back and forth to both before exhaling sharply and answered. "T-thank you." He conceded.

After their lunch, they decided to walk Givanchy as Jinhwan's usual afternoon routine. They had time to catch up, but it was mostly Junhoe who talked. He talked about Jisoo and him got closer every time they had the time to bond and his relationship with Bobby was getting better. They can casually talk now and Junhoe's grudge against his best friend was long gone. Jinhwan felt relieve about Junhoe's news and he wished the best friends will be back with their old relationship.

After showing Junhoe the entire neighborhood, it was already sunset when they headed home. When they got home, the dinner was already set, and they enjoyed their meals filled with laughter and stories. Jinhwan suggested for a drink after their dinner which Junhoe and his mom agreed to. They bought some beer in the convenient store and drank in the living room while watching TV.

"Arhhk. I haven't drink in a while. This feels refreshing." Jinhwan's mom said after sipping her can of beer.

"You shouldn't drink too much, mom. I can't carry you to your room. You're too heavy." Jinhwan teased his mom while chugging his own can too.

"Ya! I am not that heavy and Junhoe's here. He will carry me to my room. Right, Junhoe-ya?" Mrs. Kim raised his can of beer to Junhoe and he just bowed and smiled.

"Yes. Of course. I'm obviously stronger than Jinhwan-hyung." Junhoe toasted his can with Jinhwan's mom's can and chugged it.

"Right. I don't know why my only son can't carry his drunk mother." She teased.

"Oh, so you're ganging up on me already?" Jinhwan grinned and eyed both Junhoe and his mom.

The two only laughed at him in response. "Have you forgotten? You're scared of my mom a while ago. You can't even take a step forward when we were outside the house." Jinhwan told him on his mom as revenge.

"Hyung!" Junhoe slightly yelled at him in his whiny tone. Mrs. Kim laughed before answering.

"It only means Junhoe is a nice guy." Junhoe looked at Jinhwan's mom and she winked at him. Junhoe nodded and gladly agreed.

Jinhwan shook his head with how Junhoe and his mom got along so well over a can of beer. After finishing their first can. Jinhwan's mom already decided to head in first saying she couldn't handle another can anymore and was afraid of the hangover the next day. It was also getting so late and the only sound in the house was from the television. Jinhwan and Junhoe weren't even watching. They just left it open to lessen the awkward atmosphere between them.

They already finished 5 cans of beer each and Jinhwan was already a little tipsy as well as Junhoe. But since they both had high tolerance on alcohol, they agreed to buy more for another round. Jinhwan felt like he missed drinking, so Junhoe just let him.

While they were on their way back home from the convenient store, Junhoe suddenly opened up about that night to Jinhwan. It must have been the alcohol.

"Do you remember when Hanbin and I bought drinks back in Busan?" Junhoe's voice was a little drunk already. He was holding the plastic bag full of beer.

"Oh, yeah. Why?" Jinhwan answered casually while his hands were in his pocket.

"He drew me a line and warned me not to cross because he said, "Kim Jinhwan is mine."" Junhoe revealed and he felt Jinhwan's walking pace slowed down.

"He said that?" Jinhwan managed to ask as he reached for a can of beer from Junhoe's hand and opened it. He needed something to cool off his chest.

Junhoe did the same and opened his own can of beer and drank from it. They were already getting close to Jinhwan's house.

"Hmm. That's when I thought, ah...he really loved Jinhwan-hyung so much. Looking at both of you that night made me feel a little jealous." Junhoe confessed while chugging another sip of his beer. He felt Jinhwan glanced at him before drinking from his can too as they continued to approach their home.

"Because Bobby left you?" Jinhwan asked in his tipsy voice.

"No." Jinhwan looked at him again not expecting his disagreement.

They stopped as they were already in front of the house and Jinhwan was about to open the gate when Junhoe continued from his back.

"Because Hanbin was so lucky to have you."

Jinhwan's grip from the gate tightened. His heart pounded. He swallowed the air caught in his throat when he felt Junhoe stepped forward. He flinched when a tall figure from his back was just a few inches away from him and Junhoe's hand touched his while holding the gate. The younger helped his hand open the gate and when it finally opened, Junhoe walked pass through him. The younger looked back at him and spoke.

"Let's go inside, hyung." Junhoe casually said and smiled.

"H-huh? Oh, y-yeah." Jinhwan stuttered and moved inside.

They were quiet going back to the living room and taking their own seats. Jinhwan already calmed down when he finished his can of beer. He was getting more and more tipsy as he finished another can. Junhoe was no different. He enjoyed their silent drink. After a while, Jinhwan spoke. He was already drunk.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya...for coming to me." He said while looking straight on Junhoe's eyes.

The younger smiled before responding. "I am happy to see you again, hyung."

"Me too."

"Hyung..." Junhoe softly called out and Jinhwan looked at him with expectant eyes. "Hmm?" He responded in his faint voice.

Junhoe knew they were already drunk but he couldn't stop himself. He wanted to say the words he'd been meaning to stay to Jinhwan. He took a deep breath and spoke.

"I like you."

Jinhwan slowly smiled and him. "Me too."

Junhoe chugged his last sip of beer. He knew Jinhwan would answer like that, but he wanted to hear a different one. He borrowed courage to his beer, so he sipped until the last drop before answering.

"I know you like me as your friend, hyung. But I like you more than that. I know, you're still not over—"

"I like you, too Junhoe-ya. More than a friend." Junhoe's eyes widened when he heard Jinhwan's words. He felt all the alcohol in his body faded.

"Y-you l-like me, too?" Junhoe confirmed while stuttering. Jinhwan faced him and looked at him with his tipsy eyes.

"I like you, too. But I still love Hanbin." Jinhwan said in his most sincere voice.

Junhoe expected this but hearing it from Jinhwan actually hurt him. He felt some needles pricking his chest.

"I know and I'm willing to help you get over him." Junhoe said in slight desperation.

Jinhwan exhaled sharply and smiled at him. "You don't have to do it. I told you, broken hearts take time to heal. You don't force it."

"I'm not forcing you to forget him. I am telling you I like you and I will show you how much I do. I am not replacing him in your heart. I know I can't even compare. But, you shouldn't close your heart just because he hurt you." Junhoe said his last sentence with his soft voice.

"I know, that's why I like you, too. But I don't want to be unfair."

"You won't. Just give me one chance. Just one. If it doesn't work, I'll be the one to stop. I'm willing to wait for you, hyung." Junhoe confessed.

Jinhwan felt like crying. He wanted to hug Junhoe for being honest to him and for liking him despite the mess that he was. But he held himself. Now that they confessed to each other, he should be careful of his actions to not lead Junhoe into wrong ideas.

"You don't have to change anything or feel obligated to return everything I do for you. Like how we are right now." Junhoe continued.

Jinhwan smiled at him and Junhoe took it as a positive response. He felt light in his heart that he finally said what he wanted to say to Jinhwan and it went well, he guessed.

"We should rest now." Junhoe initiated which Jinhwan agreed to.

Junhoe insisted to help with the cleaning of the table where all the cans were and let Jinhwan rest because he was already drunk. After tidying up the living room, he assisted the older to his room. They were standing in front of Jinhwan's room quietly waiting for one of them to say goodnight.

After almost a minute, Junhoe spoke.

"Sleep well, hyung." He said and softly petted Jinhwan on the head.

Jinhwan shut his eyes for a second when Junhoe did it and looked at him straight in the eyes.

"I'm scared I might hurt you, Junhoe-ya." He answered.

"Don't worry. You won't." Junhoe said and put his hands in his pocket. "Now don't think about it too much and just have a good sleep." He added.

"Hmm." Jinhwan responded and smiled. Junhoe turned around ready to leave when he felt Jinhwan held on his shirt which made his head to turn back.

"Thank you for being honest, Junhoe-ya." He heard Jinhwan said in his faint voice.

He smiled and nodded as his reply and headed in his room. He plunged himself on the soft bed feeling lighthearted. He closed his eyes and smiled thinking tomorrow will be another good day for him.

\--

Jinhwan sluggishly opened his eyes and felt pain slowly crept in. The sun was already high up because of how bright his room was. He saw a glass of water on his side table and he drank it before finally sobering himself. His head was still spinning when he went out of his room, but he heard some noises from the kitchen. He walked towards where the noises were coming from only to see Junhoe and his mom laughing in the kitchen. His brows knitted when he was trying to figure out what the two were doing. But he instantly smiled at what he saw.

"Woah!" Junhoe screamed while flinching afraid of the oil hitting his arms.

"Aigoo. If you're afraid of the oil you will never learn to cook." Jinhwan's mom said in between her laughter. She was so fond teaching Junhoe how to fry the bacon and egg for their breakfast.

"Mrs. Kim, this is horror. It hurts so bad!" Junhoe complained while rubbing his left arm and the other one with the spatula.

"Now flip them over so they won't burn." The old lady instructed and Junhoe did what was told while feeling so scared of the oil. He almost shrunk his shoulder while flipping the bacon from the pan.

"Oh, Junhoe-ya. Come here. Taste it. It's done." She called out.

"Ah, yea." He answered in his polite tone and Jinhwan looking from a distance found the two adorable.

"How is it?" She asked waiting for Junhoe to finish his spoonful of soup. "Hmm! It tastes good." Junhoe praised.

Jinhwan's mom flashed a wide smile at him and closed the bowl of soup.

"Mrs. Kim, should I turn off the stove now? I think it's cooked already." Junhoe asked while focusing on the frying pan.

"Really? Okay. Then we'll set the table, so we can wake up Jinan-ie." She cheerfully said.

Junhoe was all hyped helping with setting the table. Jinhwan's mom was reaching for some bowl for their soup from the top cabinet when he saw her struggling a little. "I'll get it for you." Junhoe said and easily got the bowls.

"Oh, thank you, Junhoe. It's so nice to have a tall guy in the kitchen." She joked which made Junhoe laughed.

Jinhwan saw all the giddy moment of Junhoe and his mom which made his heart warm. He decided to show himself when he saw them almost done with the table setting.

"Ehem. Why am I being left out here?" Jinhwan said in greetings.

"Because you're drunk, hyung." Junhoe teased him and his mom laughed.

"No, I'm not." He defended and took his seat.

"Junhoe cooked hangover soup for your hangover." His mom said which made his brows to wrinkle.

"Junhoe cooked this?" He asked in disbelief. "Hyung, I have my ways." Junhoe confidently said.

"Tasting an already cooked soup doesn't make you the chef Junhoe." Jinhwan stated.

"Mrs. Kim helped me, but I did cook the soup. And this bacon too. Look! My arm is all red because of the oil." Junhoe showed his reddish arm and it was true. Jinhwan could see the traces of oil brunt from his arm and he felt bad but couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, so let's taste your food." Jinhwan said and started to get some bacon as his mom poured the soup in each of their bowls.

"Hmm...not bad." Jinhwan complimented after savoring the soup.

"Thanks, Mrs. Kim." Junhoe raised his left hand and gave Jinhwan's mom a thumbs up which she also returned and laughed.

They finished their breakfast full of jokes and teasing from each other. Junhoe insisted to wash the dishes, but Jinhwan told him to go change because he will have to hand out some flyers again in the city.

"You're unexpectedly getting along with Junhoe so well, mom." Jinhwan finally said when Junhoe went inside the guest room. They were cleaning the table and Jinhwan started to wash the dishes.

"He's sweet and nice, Jinan-ie." His mom praised Junhoe with wide smile plastered on her face like Junhoe was the most adorable human being.

"One cooking session doesn't mean you have to gush over him, mom. You're too much." He joked which made her mom slightly slap his arm.

"Haha. I mean it. He's also funny. I like him already." Jinhwan instantly turned his head to look at his mom in disbelief.

"Wow. That's a first." He uttered and grinned.

"I know. I never felt this way the first time I met Hanbin. He was sweet too, but a little intimidating and serious."

Jinhwan's chest felt heavy with the sudden mention of Hanbin's name.

"Mom, please. Don't compare them. They're two different persons." He softly said which made his mom sighed.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry. I can't help it. But I'm glad Junhoe is making you smile again and that's all I need to like him." His mom said and rest her head on his shoulder while tapping his back gently. He knew what his mom meant, and he just smiled.

"We're friends mom." He clarified. "and so did Hanbin." She said before leaving him in the kitchen.

He exhaled sharply from his mouth feeling the disbelief on his mom. He just shook his head and smiled while finishing the dishes.

Jinhwan and Junhoe hit the big city with their flyers. Jinhwan decided to hand the flyers on the next few blocks from where he was yesterday. This time, Junhoe voluntarily helped him so they could finish early before they spent the rest of the day together.

Jinhwan fondly watched Junhoe cheerfully handed the flyers to random people passing him by. Yesterday, he felt tired just an hour standing there but with Junhoe, he unexpectedly enjoying it. After two hours and a half, they both decided to call it a day for their flyers and took their simple lunch to a ramen shop. Junhoe wanted to try Jeju's seafood ramen for the fresh seafood they were known for. The younger finished 2 bowls of ramen and Jinhwan even gave some of his leftover when Junhoe asked for it. He knew Junhoe was a foodie, but it was his first time seeing how big of a foodie Junhoe was.

"What do you want to do next?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe after they cleansed their palette with their fresh orange juice.

"Can we do all the activities we can do here in Jeju? I want to try everything." Junhoe answered enthusiastically.

"Everything? Are you sure?" Jinhwan asked in his teasing tone.

"Yeah, of course. Tomorrow will be my last day here so, I want to do everything before I leave. You'll do it for me, right?" Junhoe grinned at him with his expectant eyes.

"Fine. But no extreme ones." The older replied.

"That depends on your definition of extremes. But first, let's rent a car." Junhoe suggested and Jinhwan was quick to agree.

They went straight to a car rental before setting their mini itinerary on the island. Jinhwan suggested for them to go to some famous tourist spots first for starters. They were enjoying the beautiful sceneries and the beach.

"I miss sitting in a car as your passenger." Jinhwan joked while still looking outside the window.

Junhoe glanced at him before focusing back to the wheel.

"You can just say you miss your driver."

They both laughed. Junhoe glanced at Jinhwan from time to time enjoying his own view. He decided to open the car roof and let Jinhwan be lost in the air and the beautiful scenery. The cold breeze brushing through Jinhwan's hair made him look even more attractive to Junhoe seeing Jinhwan's entire face including his forehead. He discreetly smiled from time to time every time his gaze landed on Jinhwan's pretty face. Junhoe felt so light watching Jinhwan stretching his arm up in the air while feeling the cold air on his sensitive skin.

"I'd never had a good ride like this ever since I went back. Thanks." Jinhwan uttered randomly and smiled at Junhoe.

"We haven't even started yet and you're already thanking me." Junhoe said in between his airy laugh.

When they reached the area of Seogwipo, they first agreed to go biking and explore the more coastal area of the island. After half an hour of cycling, they saw an adventure park where tourists did the thrilling hamster ball ride.

"I want to try that!" Junhoe exclaimed when he saw some people rolling round on the ground inside a huge hamster ball.

"W-what? Are you sure?" Jinhwan asked in hesitation. He wasn't a fan of any adventure, so it will be his first.

"Yeah, sure." Junhoe flashed his gummy smile which made Jinhwan agree to his request though he was already tensed.

"U-uhm, Junhoe. We just had our lunch. Remember? What if you puke inside?" Jinhwan struggled with his words while they were going down the trail Junhoe being the first in line.

"Me? Or you? Hyung, relax. It will be fun." Junhoe bravely said.

There was a couple before them, so they needed to wait for 10 minutes before it was their turn. Jinhwan tried to convince to just skip this one, but Junhoe was already jumping around while waiting for theirs.

"Sir, you're good to go now." A staff assisting the riders called to them.

"Hyung, come on!" Junhoe almost sounded like an excited kid.

"Woah, just going in feels so scary." Junhoe said and laughed while the staff was putting their safety helmet on.

"We can still backout, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan uttered in his almost faint voice. "Hmm-mm. I'm already excited." Junhoe answered.

"Cowards first." Junhoe stated while motioning his hand at Jinhwan to the opening of the huge ball ride.

"What? What did you say?!" Jinhwan's voice was challenging but he still sounded so worried and scared.

"Hahaha! Hop in, hyung." Junhoe held the older on his shoulder and assisted him to go inside.

He followed after Jinhwan settled inside and buckled up. Junhoe's legs were bumping Jinhwan's since his were long and he secretly enjoyed Jinhwan's scared face.

"It will be over in a minute, hyung." Junhoe teased. "Shut up! I'm having a heart attack here." Jinhwan said which made Junhoe burst into laughter.

"Just scream if you're scared. I can't hold your hands, so just scream and I'll scream louder." Junhoe reassured acting so brave while he was also battling his inner fright.

"Ready? In 3... 2... 1..." They heard the muffled sound inside and the next thing they knew, they were both circling around while screaming their lungs out.

They were bouncing and struggling to hold on the straps that were securing their safety. Junhoe could feel the ticklish feeling inside his stomach while trying to keep his eyes open and watch Jinhwan.

"AAAAHHHH!" Jinhwan screamed while opening and closing his eyes from time to time matching the bouncing pace.

"HAHAHA AAAHHH HAHAHA AHHH!" Both of them yelled.

"Please stop this thing!" Junhoe heard Jinhwan screamed which made him laugh even more.

Jinhwan could only cry because the only answer he received was Junhoe's laugh which somehow lessened his fright. Every time he opened his eyes, he could see Junhoe bouncing with his gummy laugh and he thought it was his first time seeing Junhoe that happy.

After almost 5 minutes of spinning, they finally reached their stop.

"Woah!" They both exclaimed and tried to keep their head straight.

"Are you okay?" Junhoe immediately asked still smiling. "Y-yeah. I-I'm fine." Jinhwan answered while stuttering.

Junhoe burst out in laughter again. Jinhwan could feel his head spinning still when the staff opened the giant ball and helped them unbuckle. Junhoe went out first and assisted Jinhwan next. The latter almost fell on the ground when he was finally out because he felt weak on his knees. Fortunately, Junhoe was ready to catch him and did.

"Hyung, are you okay?" Junhoe asked but trying to conceal his laughter.

"Of course!" Jinhwan answered with conviction which only made Junhoe laugh secretly.

"You can let go now." The older softly said when they were walking up on the trail again.

Junhoe looked at his arm wrapped around Jinhwan's shoulders assisting him. He cleared his throat and pulled away his arms awkward.

"That was fun! Right?" Junhoe tried to kill the awkward silence on their way up.

"Yeah. I've grown up here but today is my first time trying that. But maybe, there's no second time." Jinhwan said and laughed.

"I'm happy we both tried it. I think we just had our first 'firsts'." Junhoe carefully said while waiting for Jinhwan's reaction. But the latter only exhales sharply and responded him with a smile.

"So, where do you want to do next?" Jinhwan asked when they finally reached their bikes.

"To do another first with you." Junhoe answered without looking at Jinhwan while unlocking his own bike.

Jinhwan froze at Junhoe's word but he was quick to cover the surprise look on his face before Junhoe's gaze met his. His chest was already pounding, and he tried to calm himself because he could already feel the rushing blood on his cheeks.

They were back at cycling again and enjoy the cold fresh air and the smell of the ocean. Both of them were biking at the same pace paddling side by side when Junhoe spoke.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?" Jinhwan glanced for a second before focusing on his way again.

"I won't hold back anymore." The younger said softly.

"What?" Jinhwan asked.

"I told you I like you and I don't want to hold myself back anymore. I'll show you how I feel starting now." Junhoe said in his most sincere tone. He wanted his words to reach Jinhwan somehow.

Jinhwan was surprised by the confession again which made him slowed down a little bit. He just looked at Junhoe for a couple of second before paddling again. He just remained silent still processing all the words he heard since last night. He surely liked it too, but one part of his heart was still holding back. He wasn't sure if it was because of Hanbin, or he was just scared he might hurt Junhoe in the end. He knew that the latter already suffered too much from his break up and he was scared if they would really work out.

When Junhoe didn't receive any reply, he continued. "You don't need to answer me now, or anytime soon. Take your time, hyung. I don't mind waiting."

"J-Junhoe-ya...I think we just—" Jinhwan was cut off before he could finish his sentence.

"I'll stop if this doesn't work for you. Let me just try, just once."

Jinhwan felt his hard was slightly pricked. He didn't know why he felt like wanting something but worried that he might just lose it again.

"Hyung, come on. We have so much thing we can still do." Jinhwan's thought was interrupted with Junhoe's calling who's now ahead of him.

He exhaled sharply and brushed all the worries in his mind and paddled faster to catch up with Junhoe.

_Right, Jinhwan. Let's try this._

He thought and decided to never think of anything for the rest day but them.

After few minutes of biking, they saw a large green landscape and noticed tourists riding in horses. Jinhwan smiled feeling nostalgic with the view he was seeing.

"Ya." He called out Junhoe and stopped on the side of the road while his gaze still focused on the landscape in a distance. Junhoe turned around a little bit and paddled as he stopped on the Jinhwan's side. He followed Jinhwan's gaze and saw the horses freely running and walking.

"When I was young, my mom used to bring me there and we rode the horses. Later on, I came to like them though it scared me." Jinhwan narrated and flashed a smile on Junhoe.

"Do you want to try it?" He continued.

Junhoe's eyes widened with Jinhwan's suggestion. He looked at Jinhwan and the landscape back and forth with concerned expression.

"U-uhm, I don't like animals." Junhoe admitted. The older smiled

"Are you serious? You have dog, what are you saying. Haha!" Jinhwan said in between his laugh. He could see Junhoe's worried face but found it cute.

"Yeah. I tiny and cute dog...not a horse."

"You made me ride that spinning ball. It's my turn now." Jinhwan teased and started to charge forward with his bike determined to ride a horse again.

"Hyung!" Junhoe called and followed him. "I'll let you do anything but that. Please!" He added trying to catch up with Jinhwan.

"They won't bite you, Junhoe!" Jinhwan yelled still excitingly paddling his bike.

"Yes. But they'll kick me!" Junhoe yelled in response.

"Then dodge!"

Before Junhoe knew it, they were already entering the area for horse-back riding. They settled their bikes first before heading to the entrance.

"Hyung, it's getting late. Can we go back now? Your mom will be worried." Junhoe's bluntly excused slightly poking Jinhwan on the shoulder.

"What? I'm not 10 years old Junhoe-ya, and it's like 4pm." Jinhwan said turning his head to look at the scared Junhoe on his side and laughed at the younger's expression.

"Coward first." Jinhwan teased Junhoe with his own words.

Junhoe couldn't believe Jinhwan just said that to him. He just smirked and shook his head. He wanted to avenge his pride, so he walked inside confidently. Jinhwan just enjoyed Junhoe's little act.

The staff assisted them and told them that Junhoe needed a little practice since it was his first time. He needed to create some bond to the horse first.

"Hyung..." Junhoe softly called out after he wore his safety helmet.

"You're looking good, Koo Junhoe." Jinhwan said in his teasing tone. "Just relax and let the horse do the job. You just have to sit and that's it." He added.

They were then approached by a staff with the horse walking to his side.

"Oh, she's pretty. What's her name?" Jinhwan said and gently caressed the horse.

"She's lacey. She's really nice." The guy said while stroking the back of the horse.

"Ya. Come on. You need to pet her first, so she won't be scared of you." Jinhwan said while he still continued caressing Lacey's neck.

"Hyung, I'm the one scared of her." Junhoe whined. "Ya. Don't be to loud. You'll annoy her." Jinhwan teased and Junhoe groaned in complain.

"Come. Just be gentle. Okay?" Jinhwan walked towards Junhoe and slowly held his right hand.

Junhoe's chest pounded at the contact and how soft Jinhwan's hand was. He couldn't complain anymore. Jinhwan holding his hand made his stomach churned and smile inside.

He felt the horse's soft hair brushing his palm, but his gaze was pieced on Jinhwan's smiling face. He unconsciously smiled and let Jinhwan guide his hand in caressing the horse.

"See, she's so nice." Jinhwan said and suddenly looked at him which made him look away in panic and focus his gaze on the horse.

"Y-yeah." The only word he replied. His eyes travelled on their intertwined hand brushing back and forth against Lacey's back hair. He could feel his heart fluttering.

"Do you think you can mount her now?" Jinhwan asked softly looking at him.

"H-huh? Y-yeah. S-sure." He stuttered and Jinhwan let go of his hand.

"Be careful, Sir. Step on this and put your left foot in the stirrup and swing your right leg around. Try not land on the horse's back too hard. Put your right foot in the stirrup, and take the reins in both hands." The guy instructed. Junhoe carefully listened afraid to make a mistake that could cause his death as he thought of it.

Junhoe succeeded in riding Lacey and he heavily breathed using his mouth to calm his nervous self.

"Good job, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan complemented the younger to boost his confident.

"H-hyung, c-can you walk with us?" Junhoe requested still feeling nervous on top of the horse. He knew it was ridiculous, but he thought he needed to see Jinhwan around for him to calm his nerves.

"I'll be right here. Don't worry." Jinhwan said and nodded on the guy who handed the strap over to him and stepped back.

Jinhwan guided Lacey while the staff was just behind them.

"How is it? It's nice, right?" He asked. "Not bad." Junhoe tried to sound fine.

"I told you it will be fun."

They were already half way of the practice route and Junhoe started to feel comfortable with Lacey. His body wasn't tensed anymore, and he could feel himself enjoying the ride. He looked down at Jinhwan who was also enjoying while guiding Lacey and caressing her from time to time. He subtly smiled and felt happy that he got to do this with Jinhwan. He never imagined he could ride a horse in Jeju Island – not even in his dreams.

Junhoe took a deep breathe and casually held Jinhwan's hand from petting Lacey. The latter was surprised with what he did and looked up on him. Their eyes met, and his heart pounded. He swallowed the lump of air in his throat before speaking.

"I-I'm scared." He said as an excuse though he was really scared.

Junhoe's heart almost melt when Jinhwan slowly smiled at him and squeezed his hand.

"I'm here." The older replied which made Junhoe smile.

Junhoe felt something flying in his stomach he felt so happy. He's holding Jinhwan's hand and the sunset was about to come. It was already a nice afternoon for them.

After Junhoe finished the simple course, Jinhwan rode his horse this time and they enjoyed strolling on the vast landscape. After one round, Junhoe requested to rest and let Jinhwan had fun.

But turned out he was the one enjoying the rest most while watching Jinhwan running around the land with his horse. The way he bounced in the air and how he guided the horse alone made Junhoe fell even more. This was the first time of him seeing this Jinhwan and he felt happy of the thought that there were a lot more amazing things he might discover about the one he liked. 

They were on their way on stop again to get on their bike and go back to where they parked their car.

"Did you enjoy it?" The older asked. "Yes. I enjoyed watching you." Junhoe responded that made Jinhwan laugh.

"I know I'm good at it." He joked.

"Yeah and you looked so carefree and happy. I enjoyed that the most." Junhoe softly said with his casual but serious voice.

Jinhwan suddenly stopped and looked at him. "Really? I looked...happy?"

Junhoe pressed his lips, smiled and nodded as a reply. "I wish I could see it everyday."

Jinhwan felt warm in his heart knowing there's someone who genuinely wished him happy. He also knew he never felt this free and happy for a while and he was thankful Junhoe made him feel that.

After they returned the car, they took a bus going home. They were sitting side by side with Jinhwan sitting near the window. The sunset was present at the sky and Junhoe thought it was beautiful. He felt extra happy.

He noticed Jinhwan's head slowly banging and when he looked at the latter, he was already sleeping. He must be tired with what they done for the day. He breathed in and gently rested Jinhwan's head on his shoulder. He smiled while peeking on Jinhwan's sleeping face. His skin was glowing, and it was mesmerizing for Junhoe. He thought it was the best afternoon he had for a long time and his heart was happy. He saw Jinhwan slightly blinked his eyes and he noticed that the sunset was blinding him, so he raised his hand and blocked the sunlight from Jinhwan's eyes. He didn't mind the pairs of eyes watching him, all he cared was to give Jinhwan a good sleep in the ride.

The next day...

It was Junhoe's last few hours in the island before his flight in the afternoon. They just spent it having his last bond with Jinhwan and his mom. They cooked again, and this time he actually improved. After breakfast, Jinhwan's mom taught him how to play cards. They just relaxed the entire morning and lunch until it was time for him to go back.

He closed his luggage with a heavy heart when he heard a knock from the door. He turned his head and saw Jinhwan already dressed up to send him off in the airport.

"Are you ready?" He asked. "Yep. Let's go." Junhoe answered.

They took a cab on their way to the airport and the first few minutes of the ride was pure silence. Junhoe could feel that Jinhwan was feeling sad too.

They reached the airport earlier than expected, so they waited for the boarding gate to open. They were still silent when Junhoe decided to break the ice.

"When do you plan to go back to Seoul?" He asked.

"I don't know. Maybe when I have a reason to?" Jinhwan casually answered without looking at him.

"Then, if you have a reason to go back, will you?"

"Maybe?" Jinhwan answered and this time he looked at him and shrugged.

They heard the announcement of Junhoe's flight which interrupted their talk.

"That's you." The older said and stood up first. Junhoe felt heavy to finally depart.

"Take care, hyung. Thank you." He stated. "Call me once you arrived, okay?" The older said.

He nodded and smiled. He finally walked towards the boarding area. He turned back for couple of times to wave and say goodbye to Jinhwan. When he was about to go inside, Jinhwan called his name which made him to turn around immediately.

"Hyung..." He softly said when he saw Jinhwan walked from a slow pace to almost running towards him.

He moved a step back when Jinhwan throw his arm around him. He could hear his heart beating so fast.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan muffled on his chest. He gently wrapped his arms around the latter and hugged him tightly.

"I'm going to give you a reason to go back to Seoul, hyung. Just wait here." He said and Jinhwan slowly broke the hug.

"What do you mean?" He said while grinning.

"The next time you see me, I'm bringing you back with me...in Seoul." He said while looking straight at Jinhwan's eyes.

"See you." He added.

"Hmm."

He stepped backward not wanting to break his gaze at Jinhwan.

"Go, now." Jinhwan said while giggling at how cute Junhoe looked.

Junhoe took a deep breath and let go of his luggage. Jinhwan looked confused and he saw Junhoe walked towards him and the next thing he knew, he felt Junhoe's lips on his forehead.

"B-bye." Junhoe said in his soft tone and hurriedly went inside the boarding area.

Jinhwan was left there standing...heartbeat racing and lips curved upward. 


	17. Reunited

Chapter 17: Reunited

Junhoe's brows furrowed as he tapped his fingers against the table. His eyes were full of concentration towards his laptop screen while reading the content of the slides for a presentation he's been working on for a week now since he came back from Jeju.

"I haven't seen you this focused and committed in a project proposal ever since I worked with you." Junhoe heard Chanwoo's voice from his back but the latter was only responded with silence.

Junhoe straightened his back to his chair and click the save button before giving his assistant a questioning look.

"Tell me your honest review on this one." He casually blurted out.

Chanwoo looked at him with eyes uncertain whether to throw a lame joke to lighten up Junhoe's gaze but ended up saying the things he needed to say. Like he said, this was the first time he saw Junhoe worked on a project so keenly and he could see how much Junhoe wanted this proposal to reach his father. For some reasons, he thought it has something to do with his trip from Jeju.

The young assistant cleared his throat first before speaking.

"I'm impressed." He said with conviction as he crossed his arms against his chest.

"It's not to impress you, Chanwoo-ya." The words almost came out a little whiny from Junhoe's mouth.

"I know. But if it can't impress at least me, then your father won't even bother to read it. You know how meticulous the CEO is and I can say, you'll get his interest."

Junhoe slowly nodded in agreement. As expected, his assistant always knows what's good and bad. He stretched his limbs to finally relax after a week of sleepless nights. He was a step closer to his final challenge – to get his father's approval on his first ever project as a new Operations Manager.

He checked his phone when he saw something pop out on his screen. It was Bobby. His best friend was visiting in Seoul and they agreed to meet. He could say that his relationship with Bobby was slowly back to the way they used to be...as best friends.

"Thanks, Chanwoo-ya. I'm meeting Bobby-hyung for dinner. Please pass the presentation to noona. I need her feedback too." He handed his laptop to the younger and headed outside his office after getting an affirmative nod from Chanwoo that he could go.

Junhoe met Bobby in a nearby restaurant for their scheduled dinner. The older was supposed to visit the hotel anyway, but Junhoe requested to eat out which Bobby was not the one to complain either.

"Did you finish your presentation?" Bobby casually asked while enjoying his well-done steak.

"Hmm. I told Chanwoo to let noona see it." Junhoe replied without looking at the guy in front of him.

"I got to look at your final draft you've sent me and in all honesty, you're doing a good job there, Junhoe-ya."

"That's probably because you helped me a lot. You make time to give me a hand for research and you made it easy for me to finish the rest of it. So yeah, basically, half of the project was thanks to you." Junhoe said as he drank from his glass of wine and smirked at his best friend who is now crossing his arms on his chest.

"It was all your idea. I just did what you asked me to do, so give yourself the credit. Really, I'm proud you pull this off."

Junhoe froze on Bobby's words. They might have been closer in the past months, but the familiar praises Bobby gave him almost felt cringey sometimes. Probably because of what happened to them that made every kind word thrown at each other feels so awkward now.

Bobby felt the sudden awkward silence from the younger, so he cleared his throat before speaking again.

"Anyway, how are things going on with you and that Jinhwan guy?"

Oh well, here's another awkward topic though Junhoe wasn't the one to hide this kind of secret, not to his best friend who was literally the only one he could ask dating advice from. He still felt shy every time they talked about Jinhwan and Bobby's question now isn't an exception.

Junhoe stared at his grinning best friend. "Why are you always asking me about him? You sound like you're more interested at him than me, hyung." He joked.

"I'm just dying to know him as a person, you know. He seems like a really nice one."

"He is, hyung." Junhoe replied in his shuddery breath while putting the tender piece of meat in his mouth.

Bobby saw the spark on Junhoe's eyes while answering him which used to be given to him. He knew Junhoe more than anyone else and he could say that his best friend finally found someone he trusts and loves again.

"I'm happy to see you happy again, Junhoe-ya. I mean it." Bobby's voice sounded so serious but sincere at the same time which made Junhoe's chest tightened a little.

He slowly looked up at his best friend only to see the older watching him with those fond eyes he used to see – the very same eyes he fell for.

He let out a sharp exhale and gave Bobby a small but reassuring smile. "Thank you, hyung. And thank you for helping me in this project. I really appreciate it."

"If you need anything, you know I'm always willing to help you."

"We're getting so dramatic here—" Junhoe said in between his laugh and Bobby was quick to cut him off too.

"Yeah! Yeah. Let's finish our dinner and go back to the hotel."

They peacefully finish their meal without any single word voiced out. The silence this time was comforting, and they did enjoy their dinner before going back to the hotel.

As soon as they arrived at the hotel and bid his goodbye to Bobby, he went straight to his sister's office for the review of the project.

"Junhoe-ya!" His sister screamed as soon as he set foot inside her office.

"Oh, gosh. You scared me. Why?" He said in a slight worried tone.

"You have quite a good proposal. Now it's up to you how will you deliver it to father." The proud smile was apparent on his sister's face while looking back and forth between him and his laptop.

He slowly walked towards his sister and stood beside her.

"Do you think father will approve it? I'm going to present it to him first tomorrow." He had been receiving some positive feedback about his project, but he couldn't help worrying about his father's. He knew how meticulous the CEO was and he wasn't sure how to deliver his proposal to him effectively.

"Just don't lose your confidence while you're presenting this to him and you'll be fine. Own it." Yejin said while stretching her arms up to pat him on the shoulder.

He took a deep breath and smiled at her and just nodded as a response.

"Ya... Jinhwan must really be something. He's making you think of things like this. I couldn't almost recognize you. Are you really my dumb brother?" A sound of teasing in her sister's voice busted out the entire room.

"Ya. I'm not that stupid, Noona. What do you take your brother for? I'm almost hurt." He pretended to be offended which was true too in the slightest possible way.

"Aigoo. You're unexpectedly cute when you're in love. I haven't noticed it before with Bobby but now, it's safe to say I'm seeing a much better version of Junhoe I've never seen before. You're more considerate, hardworking, and mature now. I should meet this Jinhwan soon." Yejin playfully winked at him.

He rolled his eyes at his sister for being cringey too just like Bobby.

"Why are you all such drama queens. I want to puke, seriously." As his typical self who is not good at receiving kind and warm words, he pretends to be disgusted.

"It's so nice to see how you work so hard for something you really want...or should I say, someone you want." Here's another episode of Yejin's teasing at him again.

"Oh, shut up, noona. You're gonna jinx it!" He said while getting his laptop from her table.

"Oh my god. You didn't deny it. You're so whipped, Koo Junhoe." She exclaimed followed by a smack on Junhoe's butt which caused panic to the young guy.

"Ya! You're so shameless, Koo Yejin." His loud voice enveloped the room this time.

"Haha! What? I used to wash you when you're little and I've seen you naked. Do you want me to tell you where's your birthmark is?" Yejin laughed at her last words.

"Eww, noona! I'm going before I disown you." Junhoe said in between his laugh holding up his laptop as he walked towards the door for his exit.

He was about to turn the knob when his sister called him. "Junhoe-ya..."

He turned his head and saw a smile plastered on Yejin's face – a sweet endearing smile.

"I'm always here to support you...whatever and whoever it is."

Junhoe didn't say a word but gave her a smile equivalent to 'thank-you-noona' before shutting the door.

The next day, Junhoe was fidgeting outside his father's office while gathering his courage to knock at the door. The secretary already informed his father that he'll be coming in, but he was still taking his time outside the room. He took another couple of minutes before taking the deepest breath he could do before holding his knuckles up in the air to knock on the door. After two knocks, he slowly turned the knob and pushed the door slowly open. Expecting him at the door, his father didn't glance at him which he already predicted. He carefully walked towards his table. His father's brows were knitted on his forehead which was a sign of him being busy and occupied on whatever he was looking on his monitor.

He swallowed the lump air caught in his throat and made a subtle sound to get the CEO's attention. He thought he succeeded in his attempt when his father glanced at him for a mere second before burying his gaze again on his monitor.

"Hmm. Give me a minute. I need to send some files." The voice sounded firm and mighty.

"Ah, yes. Take your time." He said in his most polite tone.

He tried playing with his fingers at his back to ease the tension going on in his chest. He rubbed the tiny sweat present on his palm as a hint of his nervousness. When he saw his father exhaled in finality, it was a cue for him that judgment time will start at that very moment.

"So..." His father started and giving him an interrogating look. "What is this proposal all about?" He felt intimidated by his father's bossy tone and the way he flipped the files in front of him containing the project he'd been working on for a week.

 _It's showtime._ He thought in the back on his mind and put his game face on.

"I've been doing some research for the past week about this project. I had some feasibility study done and statistic study to support this. It wasn't originally my idea, of course, and you can say that it can be a copycat but it's better to be the first one to do it in Korea and be ahead of our competitors."

Junhoe delivered his first few lines with confidence although he could feel his knees shaking. It was his first time presenting in front of his father and he didn't want to ruin it – not when this project was his only reason to bring Jinhwan back in Seoul.

"You want to establish a complimentary private swimming lesson for our hotel guests. Walk me through this project of yours." His father sat straight on his back, all eyes focused on him.

"I know it doesn't sound much appealing at first, but this service will attract more guests to check in and actually avail this complimentary service. It has been proven famous in some of the high-end hotels in Doha City where the hotel receives so many positive reviews and recommendations because of their exclusive private swimming lessons for their guests. It has also been practiced in the West, and based on research, this kind of voucher hasn't been present in Korea. So, being the first one to do this will boost our hotel's reputation in giving quality and relaxing services."

Junhoe breathe heavily after the first part of his presentation. He wasn't sure if the idea reached his father but based on the look on the CEO, he knew he was listening to him and he got his attention which was very important for him.

"What do you think this extra service will appeal on our hotel vip members and other random guests? They are supposed to relax, not spend their vacation learning how to swim."

He knew his father would ask this kind of question and he was ready for it. He smiled at the CEO first before continuing with his proposal.

"The main goal of this project is not mainly to teach swimming to the guests, but also to create curiosity to spike up which will make more guests to check-in and check out our new complimentary voucher. Like what the presentation shows, it is a complimentary service so unless they check-in, they won't be able to avail it. Research from the luxury hotels in the Middle East shows that people usually enjoys whatever complimentary services offered by the hotels as much as the convenience of their vacation. The lesson can range from just a casual one to formal depends on how the guests would want it to be."

"This kind of service is unusual for hotels to do. I know you're aware of that." His father interrupted him.

"Yes, sir, which makes it more interesting. From what I learned from my training, giving the best quality services is also going out of the norms – meaning offering guests something they've never had or experienced before. This service is a success in other countries, why not make it here in Korea as well? We have variety of swimming pools in our hotel, I'm just thinking of using our resources efficiently. Hiring someone with experience in swimming lesson will not hurt that much too considering the number of guests expected to avail our new amenity. Offering something new and unusual is what makes this project feasible and fun at the same time."

Junhoe was satisfied with his last piece. He knew his father was considering it looking at how his head turned up and down as he explained. His heart was pounding in his chest while waiting for the next words from him as he carefully eyeing the file in front of him.

"Not bad, Junhoe. Prepare to present this to the board tomorrow and let's see what we can do about it. I'd say, you did a good job here. You can go now."

Even though his father only flashed him a half smile, that was more than enough for him. His father was considering the project and he was excited to do the final presentation in front of the board. Passing his father's judgment made him feel much more confident on his project and he was a step closer to bringing Jinhwan back to Seoul.

Junhoe was fidgeting outside the conference room walking left and right while waiting for the time of presentation. He looked at hi wrist watch and it was only 10 minutes before the meeting. He took a deep breath and grabbed his phone from his pocket before typing in a message.

_To: Jinhwan-hyung_ _😊_

_Hyung, wish me luck. I'm so nervous rn. I can do this right?_

Junhoe pressed the send button and tried to calm himself. He needed to gather himself before he could screw his project. Jinhwan knew about the project and presentation, but of course Junhoe didn't told him about what it was. He wanted to surprise Jinhwan once he got the approval for it.

His phone rang, and his eyes turned to heart shape when he saw Jinhwan's name on it.

"Hyung!" He exclaimed.

"Are you still nervous?" Jinhwan asked from the other line.

"A little. I don't want to screw this." He said as he sighed loudly.

"You can do it, Junhoe-ya. Stop thinking too much, okay?"

"H-hyung...c-can I see you before I get in?" He stuttered his request on the older.

"Now?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

After getting his approval, he lifted his phone away from his ears and pressed the video call. A second after, Jinhwan's face showed on the screen and Junhoe's heart fluttered.

 _His so pretty._ He thought.

"Junhoe-ya!"

Junhoe's heart dropped this time. He couldn't help but show his gummy smile at the man on his screen – all nervousness vanished.

"Hyung!" His voice went a little loud, a proof of how excited he was to see Jinhwan.

"We're outside walking Givanchy. Look." Jinhwan moved his screen away and motioned it to where Givanchy was. The little cute dog was running back to Jinhwan. The sight of them was too cute for Junhoe his heart was doing some cartwheel inside his chest.

"Oh, hi there little cutie." He greeted the puppy.

"Givanchy is sending his good luck to you. Don't be nervous, Junhoe-ya. You got this!" Jinhwan cheered him up again and gave him a beautiful smile on screen.

The sunlight radiated on Jinhwan's milky skin which made him look like he was glowing. Junhoe's stomach churned and his smile never left his face.

"Thanks, hyung. I think I'll be fine now, now that I have seen...you." The last words sounded faint on Junhoe's lips.

"What was that?" Jinhwan asked. "Nothing. I said, I think I have to go inside now. Thanks, hyung."

"Hwaiting, Koo Junhoe! Bye." Jinhwan waved and beamed at him before turning off the video call.

Junhoe sighed with his content heart. All it took was to see Jinhwan to stop himself from shaking and he felt confident presenting in front of the board, so he went inside the conference room to prepare for the presentation.

 _I got this._ He convinced himself and the boards started to arrive one by one.

The last one to step inside the room was his dad and the meeting happened. After almost an hour and a half of debating, throwing of disputes and suggestions, Junhoe turned off his laptop and remained in the room until everyone got out.

He rested his head back on the headrest of the swivel chair near the podium and let out a long exhale before shutting his eyes. It felt like he had gone to a war trying to desperately win a battle. He didn't expect it to be this complicated. He thought he was prepared for the presentation, but he was bombarded with questions. In the end, he managed to convey his project to everyone and convinced them to at least try it out. He was granted a period of 3 months to operate the project and they'll decide if the plan will remain a permanent part of their hotel service once it was deemed successful or not.

With this thought, Junhoe slowly smiled and opened his eyes. He reached out his phone and dialed Jinhwan's number.

"Hello, Junhoe-ya. How was it?" Jinhwan's voice sounded a little worried but excited at the same time which made his smile reached his eyes.

"I got 3 months' probation for the project." He shared the good news.

"Wow! Really? I told you. You can do it! Congrats, Junhoe-ya."

Junhoe didn't know his name would sound sweet on Jinhwan's voice every time the older called him out.

"Thanks, hyung. Now, all there's left is the preparation for the promotion of the new project and the recruitment for the new staff."

"Oh. So, what's next?"

"The marketing team will prepare for the promotional launch and the HR department will recruit a new staff. In 3 weeks, the project will start to operate." Junhoe explained.

"Well, I'm happy you pulled it off. Congratulations again. I wish we could celebrate."

Junhoe smiled like an idiot alone in a huge conference room. "Me, too."

Junhoe heard Jinhwan's mom calling him and he expected the latter to hang up which he did. After exchanging their goodbyes, Junhoe decided to leave the room and start preparing for his next move.

(week later)

Jinhwan was helping his mom cook for their lunch when his phone rang. A small smile flashed on his face when he saw Junhoe's name on screen. It was the first time Junhoe contacted him for the last two days and he thought the younger was just busy preparing for their new project.

"Oh, Junhoe-ya. How are you?" He greeted while placing his phone on between his shoulder and his cheek. His both hands were busy cutting the scallions.

"Hyung! Sorry I didn't text you yesterday and the other day. I was busy." Junhoe explained on the other line.

As Jinhwan expected, he just smiled more. "It's okay, Junhoe. Don't mention it."

"What are you doing?" Junhoe casually asked. "Cooking for lunch. And you?"

"I haven't had lunch yet. Can I eat lunch with you? I miss your food." Junhoe stated.

Jinhwan's brows furrowed and he laughed with Junhoe's words. "Maybe if there's a food delivery service from Jeju to Seoul, yes you can." He joked back.

"Ugh. I'm really hungry. I've been out to scout our new staff."

"I thought, HR do this recruitment thing? You do HR job now? Wow, Junhoe. Who are you?" Jinhwan laughed at what he just said and the younger laughed with him.

"Hyung, I'm just doing this because I need this man to take the job, so I want to personally scout him. I'm hoping my charms will work."

"You're so full of yourself, Junhoe. You know that?" The older said in between his shuddery laugh as he put the scallions on the simmering soup.

He saw his mom gave him a look and she just smiled. She took over the soup and signaled Jinhwan to just step out of the kitchen first to talk. Jinhwan washed his hands and walked away from the kitchen island and held his phone properly.

"I can smell the soup, hyung. My stomach is growling."

Jinhwan's eyes widened and looked back at the kitchen to look at the pot containing the soup. His brows met halfway again and his heartbeat slowly raised.

"Where are you, Junhoe-ya?" He asked in a little panic.

"Outside?"

"Outside?" He repeated, and his feet made their way to the main door. "Outside where?"

He was surprised when he saw Junhoe's head outside their gate and he unconsciously bit his lower lip. His heart is now beating above the normal pace.

"Your house." He heard Junhoe's voice from the phone and from a distance for real.

"W-what are you doing here?" He asked dazed and confused.

"I told you. I need to personally scout someone. Are you now letting me in first?" Junhoe said while hopping outside their gate to look at him.

"O-oh. Sorry. Wait." Jinhwan immediately stepped outside and opened the gate which revealed the entire figure of Junhoe in his black polo and pants partnered with his black leader shoes. He was also holding a thin brief case.

"Hi." Junhoe softly greeted and unexpectedly fluttered Jinhwan's heart. "You always have that look on your face every time you see me here." He added and laughed.

"W-what?" Jinhwan stuttered. "You look like you've seen a ghost."

"Because you are! Showing in front me like a ghost." Jinhwan blurted out which caused Junhoe's laugh to grow louder.

"Haha! I thought you like surprises. Now, I'm doubting it."

Jinhwan could feel his cheeks warmed up. He wasn't sure if Junhoe could already see him blushing, but he hoped not. Junhoe really knew how to surprise him during those times he least expected it. Junhoe's hot look also made it worst.

"Jinani, is someone there?" Jinhwan's mom broke their little moment calling him from inside their house.

He turned his head over his shoulder before answering back. "Junhoe's here!"

After a few seconds, his mom popped out from the door looking delighted before warmly smiling at Junhoe. "Junhoe-ya! It's so nice to see you again. Come in!"

Junhoe felt warm too seeing how happy Jinhwan's mom looked with his presence. He shyly bowed and greeted her back before looking to Jinhwan again.

"Mrs. Kim is happy to see me here. Maybe, next time she'll be the one I should surprise." He teased Jinhwan which rewarded him a glare – a cute one.

Junhoe lightheartedly laugh when Jinhwan smack him on the shoulder before guiding him inside the house.

"Hello, Mrs. Kim. I'm sorry to come here unannounced." Junhoe started when he settled on the living room.

"Aigoo. Don't mention it. I am happy to see you here. Come here often, if you can. You're welcome here anytime."

Junhoe's heart warmed and he could feel something inside him he couldn't name what. Maybe he was just happy to know that someone was happy just to see him.

"Thank you, Mrs. Kim. It's so nice to see you too."

The three of them shared lunch together. Junhoe couldn't keep his mouth shut about how good the food was and how he missed it so much. He also shared stories about his work to Jinhwan's mom. While Junhoe and Jinhwan's mom shared the best time of their lives catching up, Jinhwan just looked at them fondly and couldn't help but smile from time to time. It amazes him how his mom treats Junhoe like his other son and how Junhoe brightly smiles and tells stories to his mom like they are the closest of friends when they had only met twice.

After lunch, Junhoe insisted to wash the plates though Jinhwan's mom told him not to. But since, Mrs. Kim was kind of in a hurry to attend their store in the city, she bid her farewell to both of them before leaving.

Junhoe was with his last utensils when Jinhwan broke their short silence. "So, why are you here?"

Junhoe smirked though Jinhwan couldn't see it. He finished his task first before fronting Jinhwan with a smile.

"If you keep on asking me that kind of question every time I surprise you like this, I'll think you aren't happy to see me here." Junhoe tried to sound sad.

"It is because I have no idea." Jinhwan defended.

"That's the essence of surprise, hyung. Haven't you known that?" Junhoe teased.

"Fine." Jinhwan smiled and handed him a cup of tea.

"You said you need to scout someone. Is he from here?" Jinhwan asked next.

"Hmm." Junhoe said and nodded. "Oh, really? Maybe I can help you around the island to find him." Jinhwan suggested.

Junhoe smiled at how cute Jinhwan looked when he's dense. The older still hadn't grasp the situation.

"No. I already find him." He just casually blurted.

"That was fast. Oh...that's why you didn't text me for the past days." Jinhwan's head moved up and down at the thought.

"Were you waiting for my text the whole day?" Junhoe bit his lower lip after asking his question. He didn't know why he could feel something flying in his stomach.

Jinhwan was flustered at Junhoe's query, so he cleared his throat and sipped on his tea to conceal any hint of him blushing. What's wrong with him today? He kept on blushing even if he didn't want to. This is embarrassing. He thought.

"N-not really. I just thought you're busy." He said in excuse.

"Sorry. I was preparing for this trip." Junhoe explained still flashing his smile.

"So, how did you find this man?" Jinhwan asked.

"I went to his house, and just had lunch. Now, I'm enjoying my tea with him."

Jinhwan looked at him confused. "Ya..." He said, and later gave Junhoe a look of realization.

Finally, he got it. Junhoe said in his mind. He pulled out the long folder and handed it to Jinhwan. The latter received it with questioning look intended for Junhoe.

Jinhwan opened it and saw a contract with few pages and the job offer along with it.

"J-Junhoe-ya..." He softly called out when he saw the job offer.

"Hyung, I really hope you accept that. I don't want to send that over through mail because I want to see you sign it." Junhoe uttered with eyes full of sincerity.

Jinhwan read all the pages and Junhoe waited quietly. He was secretly getting nervous each time Jinhwan turned the pages. After couple of minutes, Jinhwan spoke and Junhoe eagerly listened.

"Junhoe-ya...I don't think I am cut for this job. I mean...I appreciate you considering me on this but...I don't want to mess up your project." Jinhwan softly said.

Junhoe didn't expect Jinhwan to sign it immediately, but hearing the words still ached him.

"Hyung, you are always the one telling me to be confident and believe in yourself. I learn that from you, remember? That's why I only have you to take this job. I know how much you want to go back to swimming. This is just another opportunity for you."

Jinhwan put down the folder on the table looking worried at Junhoe. The younger looked at him with pleading eyes and as much as he wanted to, he was still not sure about it.

Junhoe slowly reached out on Jinhwan's hand resting on the table and gently squeezed it.

"Hyung, I don't want to go back to Seoul again without you. I promised that I'll bring you back with me the next time I go here." Junhoe confessed. This project was for Jinhwan after all, so if Jinhwan turned this offer down, the project for Junhoe will be meaningless. "You've stayed here long enough. You career is in Seoul. Unless..." Junhoe paused and gazed at Jinhwan, contemplating whether he should continue or not.

"Do you think I'll be fine?" Jinhwan continued instead.

Junhoe's energy boosted a little and pulled off his hands from Jinhwan. "I'll be there always. Don't worry. I'll make sure you'll be fine, and I know teaching swimming is not just a job for you. I see how you love doing it with your students."

Jinhwan let out a sigh and looked at Junhoe once last time before standing up. He got something from the mini drawer in the living room and Junhoe's face brightened when he saw Jinhwan holding a black pen.

"Should I just sign here?" The older asked him while smiling.

"Yes! And another one on the last page." Junhoe was excited.

After Jinhwan signed the papers, he closed the folder and pushed it back on Junhoe's side. Junhoe grabbed it and opened it so he could see Jinhwan's signature. He did it!

"We'll leave tonight." Junhoe announced which surprised Jinhwan again.

"What? Already?"

"Yes! I have already booked us a ticket." Junhoe shyly laughed.

"You had this planned all along. Wow. How am I not even surprised anymore." Jinhwan said in his shuddery laugh.

"I told you, I have my ways and I believe in my charm." Junhoe winked at Jinhwan which sent chills on the latter.

"We'll have to tell mom about this first or she'll think you just came here to kidnap me."

"Of course. And it's not like your mom wouldn't be happy that I scouted you." Junhoe joked. 

"I remember the first time you came here, you're whimpering from meeting my mom. Haha! Junhoe, you really improve fast." Jinhwan teased back.

"I know. I'm a fast learner, hyung. Now, you might want to pack your things already. We're leaving in 6 hours."

Jinhwan playfully rolled his eyes but went straight to his room to pack his things.

\--

Junhoe couldn't stop himself from smiling. They are now waiting for their boarding time and he was sitting next to Jinhwan. He did close the huge distance between them and he felt excited for the coming days. He will be able to see Jinhwan at the hotel everyday and he wouldn't have to spend more time missing him. Jinhwan felt close to him already.

They took the last flight back to Seoul and when the clock strikes 12:30am, they heard the console announced their flight. It was time for them to board.

They were falling in line as the passengers get in the plane one by one. Jinhwan was right behind him wearing his hoodie up to his head as it already got cold. Junhoe flinched when he felt Jinhwan's head resting at his back. He hoped Jinhwan couldn't hear how loud his chest pounded. Jinhwan might be sleepy now and wanted to lean his head on his back.

Junhoe shivered when Jinhwan's voice vibrated at his back.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan said. A couple of seconds passed before he continued. "I thought I wouldn't want to go back to Seoul anymore. I was...scared."

Junhoe wanted to turn around and hold Jinhwan's face, but he remained still and let Jinhwan talk. Sometimes, in times like this, he learned that we only need someone to listen to us.

"Thank you for doing me a favor. I truly appreciate it. It surprisingly feels nice because you're with me."

With those words, Junhoe's heart skipped a bit. He smiled though Jinhwan couldn't see it. He also felt that it was his cue to speak and so he did.

"I should be the one thanking you, hyung. Thanks for coming with me."

"You did this all for me and I don't know how can I repay you." Jinhwan said, this time he stood up straight and Junhoe discreetly sighed with the lost of contact.

Junhoe turned his head over his shoulder to answer the older.

"You don't need to do anything, hyung. Just stay close to me, and that would be enough." He truly meant his words.

Jinhwan's heart fluttered. This was the same Junhoe he knew months ago. The Junhoe who was selfless when it comes to liking someone, and until now he hasn't changed whether it was Bobby or him. Junhoe still likes him without asking anything in return. He wished his heart could heal faster because he wanted to be worthy of Junhoe's feelings because Junhoe deserves a genuine love.

Their flight to Seoul was about an hour and 10 minutes, and contrary to sleepy Jinhwan, Junhoe was wide awake feeling all the adrenaline in his body. He was thrilled and happy that Jinhwan was sitting next to him and they're going back to Seoul together.

Just 20 minutes after the plane took off, Junhoe's body tensed when Jinhwan's head gently slid down on his shoulder blade. He robotically motioned his head to his left to see Jinhwan. The older was sleeping and he carefully moved his shoulder to adjust Jinhwan's head between his shoulder and jaw. Junhoe wanted to stop the time and stayed like that for a long time. His heart was so full and content already. He never knew Jinhwan would feel this special to him – someone he wanted to protect and shower love even if the latter doesn't love him back...yet.

Though not sleepy, he just leaned his head back on his seat and closed his eyes. It was one of his favorite time with Jinhwan so far – the older sleeping on his shoulder as he watched Jinhwan's chest fell up and down.

\--

After Jinhwan settled in his new apartment prepared by Junhoe, the project was disclosed to the public in 3 days. Though Jinhwan didn't feel right accepting his new home, Junhoe had convinced him to think of it as an advance payment and that it will just be deducted from his salary.

Junhoe strolled Jinhwan in the hotel, thought Jinhwan had already roamed around it the last time he was there. They went to the pool area where Jinhwan was assigned to take over and the latter was introduced to the staff as well.

Jinhwan finally met the real Chanwoo. The older chuckled the moment he was introduced to him because he remembered how he mistaken Bobby as Chanwoo. Junhoe, Jinhwan and Chanwoo were on their way back to Junhoe's office for the last part of orientation when three heads turned to a female voice calling out for Junhoe.

"Koo Junhoe!"

The moment Junhoe heard the familiar voice, he rolled his eyes and sighed.

"I told you to bring Jinhwan in my office." Yejin complained but then quick to give Jinhwan a smile.

Jinhwan smiled back dearly at her though a little flustered that the lady knew his name and bowed as courtesy.

"Hello. I'm Kim Jinhwan." He introduced still.

"So, you're Jinhwan. Nice to meet you finally." Yejin shook his hand.

Jinhwan was still confused why she seemed like she knew him. A flash of memory came to Jinhwan and realized she must be Junhoe's sister.

"I'm Yejin. I'm Junhoe's sister." And yes, he was right.

"Come on, hyung. We still need to discuss something." Junhoe excused them because he was afraid Yejin will interrogate Jinhwan further.

Yejin just smiled and shook her head in disbelief but she let them go after saying goodbye and see you around.

"The private lesson will start in 3 days, so you still have time to make your own program." Chanwoo immediately reminded Jinhwan the moment they were inside Junhoe's office.

"Copy." Jinhwan nodded in response.

"You can categorized them from casual to formal, depends on what program you previously do." The assistant added.

"Okay. Got it. I should submit it to Junhoe, right?" Jinhwan clarified.

"Yes. But, don't worry. You're the one in-charge so do whatever you want." Junhoe said.

"And you're done for today, Jinhwan-ssi. Welcome again." Chanwoo offered his hand for a shake which Jinhwan gladly shook.

"I'll go ahead first, I have something to do. I'll leave you here then."

"Thank you, Chanwoo-ssi." They smiled at each other before Jinhwan turned to Junhoe again.

"What do you want for lunch?" Junhoe instantly asked. "Anything." Jinhwan replied.

"Okay, let's have pasta then." Junhoe removed his coat and lead Jinhwan out from his office.

They were at the lobby when Junhoe saw Bobby at the reception talking to their concierge. He didn't know why his stomach tightened when Bobby saw them, and his eyes travelled to look at Jinhwan. He put his hands in his pocket as they walked closer to his best friend.

"Out for lunch?" Bobby casually asked.

"Yes." Junhoe shortly responded. Bobby looked at Jinhwan and smiled.

"Hi, Jinhwan-ssi. Nice to see you again. It's been a while."

"Hello, Bobby-ssi. It is nice to see you, too." Jinhwan greeted back.

"Can I join you for lunch? Or you want to be alone?" Bobby playfully said which made Jinhwan chuckled and Junhoe to glare at him.

"Sure! The more the merrier." Jinhwan said not letting Junhoe to protest.

Jinhwan knew he will have to spend time with Bobby one way or another now that he is working in their hotel.

They went to the usual pasta resto Junhoe frequents. They ordered mostly seafood pasta and pesto. The first few minutes were awkward silent when Bobby decided to let loose.

"How's Jeju, Jinhwan-ssi?"

"Nothing's changed except the growing population." Jinhwan lightheartedly said after putting his spoon full of pasta.

"I haven't been there since we last had a family trip when we were young. I wish I could visit often." Bobby shared before sipping his glass of water.

"I see. There's actually a lot of activities to do there now since it has been famous to travelers."

"Oh, I'll take note of that. Maybe, I'll bring Jisoo there when we have some holiday. We've been very busy since it's almost holiday season. A lot of preparations at the hotel." Bobby casually narrated.

Junhoe just listened to the two guys exchanged words. Was he the only one feeling awkward? They talked like they were friends more than a decade already.

After another round of random talks, excluding Junhoe because all he did was but in then kept quiet after saying one or two words, and lame jokes thrown from both guys, Bobby bid his goodbye.

"I gotta run. I need to finish some papers. It was nice talking to you, Jinhwan-ssi. I'll catch you again some other time." Bobby said and stood from his seat.

He tapped Junhoe's shoulder as a gesture of goodbye before totally leaving the place.

"Bobby's really nice. No wonder..." Jinhwan started the moment Bobby disappeared from their sight.

"Yeah. He is. Are you done with your food?" Junhoe asked. "Hmm."

"Come on. Let's drop by some shop on our way back." Junhoe paid for the check and they walked their way back to the hotel since Junhoe purposely left his car to spend more time with Jinhwan.

"I never thought I'd miss Seoul this much, huh." Jinhwan chuckled.

"So, you think you did the right thing coming back here?" Junhoe smiled at him. Jinhwan looked at his eyes before nodding as a respond.

Junhoe halted in a pastel-colored shop which also made Jinhwan stopped. It was an ice cream parlor and Jinhwan already felt happy stepping inside. The shop was cutely designed.

"What do you want?" Junhoe asked Jinhwan who's still adoring the interior of the shop.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan leaned down on the glass where the ice creams were and carefully roamed his eyes on them one by one.

"Strawberry and Mint flavor." He decided. "One Strawberry and Mint flavor and one Avocado please." Junhoe ordered on the counter.

"What toppings would you like, sir?" The lady asked him, and he turned to Jinhwan for an answer.

"Sprinkles and marshmallow, please." Jinhwan enthusiastically suggested and Junhoe said the same.

After the counter gave them their ice cream, they both headed outside to head back to the hotel.

"Hmm! It's delicious." Jinhwan gasped. "Really?" Junhoe asked.

Jinhwan slightly flinched and held his breath when Junhoe leaned down on his ice cream cone and took a small bite. His chest suddenly pounded by the unexpected action from the younger. He could see Junhoe's face so close to him.

"Hmm, right. It's not too sweet. Maybe because of the mint flavor." Junhoe described, not having any clue on what he had done to Jinhwan.

The older cleared his throat before answering. "Y-yeah. Right." He stuttered.

"You wanna try mine? It's also good." Junhoe offered his cone ice cream in front of Jinhwan's face.

He looked at Junhoe beaming at him while waiting for him to take a bite too. He didn't understand why he felt nervous on this when he just had to share their ice cream for tasting.

"Yeah. It's...It's delicious."

"Surprisingly, ice cream had also become my comfort food. What you said must be true. Maybe sweets calm your nerves and every time I feel pressure or happy about something, I often buy one." Junhoe admitted while enjoying his dessert.

Jinhwan looked at him a little surprised. He remembered Junhoe told him he liked sweets but not exactly ice cream.

"I'm glad you starting to like ice cream." Jinhwan happily said.

"Hmm. Just like how I started liking you." Junhoe shamelessly blurted out.

"Seriously?" Jinhwan wailed and giggled but his chest was already pounding.

"Haha! Sorry. I feel like I needed to say it." Junhoe laughed and Jinhwan softly smacked Junhoe's arms.

They finished their ice creams before arriving at the hotel. They were at the lobby again when Jinhwan had to say goodbye for now.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drop you home?"

"I just live 15-minute bus ride from here Junhoe-ya. I'm fine. I'll just take a look at the pool area again before going home." Jinhwan assured the taller man.

"Okay. Call me if you need anything." Junhoe hesitated to turn his back on Jinhwan but eventually gave in after Jinhwan said goodbye.

"Go, Junhoe. You still have work. I'll call you, I promise."

True to his words, after studying the assigned pool area to Jinhwan, he took a good note he needed for the program he will be creating. He wanted to do his best to and not let Junhoe down. He knew it will be a level up on his teaching, and he also wanted to challenge himself on this. He was thankful to Junhoe for giving him a nudge to slowly get out of his comfort zone. 


	18. What We've Become

Chapter 18: What We've Become

Junhoe didn't expect that the launch of their new amenity will spike up their reservations and bookings as early as 3 weeks after the announcement. Though feeling undeserving, he took pride for the early success of this project. This was still under probation but seeing the improvement gave Junhoe hope that this will extend to some more months until it will be permanently implemented.

Jinhwan had already been booked almost every day following the demands of the new guests wanting to try their extra service. Mostly, he would teach teenagers and late 30s – 40s women. The first 2 weeks was a little hectic for him because of the number of guests attending his swimming session. He felt so happy being able to do this again, thanks to Junhoe, and to go back to the water. He then promised himself to do his very best not only for him but also to Junhoe who made this possible for him.

Junhoe was waiting for the clock to strike 12 and when it did, he immediately walked away from his desk. He hurriedly aimed for the elevator and pressed 7th floor where the pool area was. It was Jinhwan's 2-hour break and Junhoe hummed while counting the numbers on the lift as it descended. Excitement was evident on his face. Everyday becomes a happy day for him ever since Jinhwan started working at the hotel. He got to see him every single day, had lunch and dinner with Jinhwan, and even took his special someone home sometimes. This kind of feeling for him was like when he was so in love with Bobby. He always looks forward to when he is going to see his best friend. But this time, it was more than just excitement and happiness. Seeing Jinhwan's smile slowly reaching his eyes again brings warmth in Junhoe's heart, knowing that he could finally see the older being genuinely happy doing what he loves again.

A clinging sound ignited Junhoe even more as he casually tucked both of his hands in his pocket to control his enthusiasm before walking out from the lift. His eyes instantly roamed the huge area and he could tell that Jinhwan just got out of the pool considering how the water still waved vigorously.

A smile escaped from his lips and he slowly made his way to the locker room where the shower room was. Jinhwan was probably preparing for his break too and even without notice, Junhoe knew he was expected by the older.

"Hyung?" He faintly called out – his voice almost hoarse.

He was answered with silence. His brows met halfway when no one responded. He looked around for a second and found no single soul around, so he just shrugged and continued to walk carefully inside the locker room. Junhoe heard the distant splashing sound of the water coming from the shower as a sign that Jinhwan is in there, so Junhoe comfortably sat on one of the mini benches in the middle of the lockers. He did not called out once again trying not to disturb Jinhwan from his bath.

Junhoe was humming random notes when the water stopped from pouring. He straightened his back and patted his thighs while waiting to welcome Jinhwan. A wide smile already plastered on his face when the familiar figure showed in front of him.

"Hyu---ng..." His voice echoed inside the shower room, but the word almost couldn't make it out from his mouth when he saw Jinhwan half-naked.

Junhoe's chest rallied seeing the image of Jinhwan who just freshly came out from the shower, hair still soaked, water still dripping down his porcelain skin, and only a small piece of white cloth covering his manhood. The younger felt the blood rushed on his face, he could tell he's already blushing. But as much as he wanted to turn away feeling embarrass that Jinhwan might see how red his face was, he couldn't resist the beautiful view in front of him. Jinhwan is just a work of art. He thought. He wished time stopped at that moment, too.

"Oh, Junhoe-ya. I didn't hear you coming in." Jinhwan casually greeted him that interrupted his daydreaming.

The older sweetly beamed at him and walked passed by Junhoe sending some chilly air to the younger as he grabbed another towel and started to wipe his wet hair dry.

"U-uhm...Y-yeah. I just came in." Junhoe stuttered as expected, barely couldn't recover from what he just saw.

Half-naked Jinhwan walking pass by him turned him into a statue in a second, he was almost in trance. Jinhwan smelled so good and seeing his naked skin up close sent shiver on Junhoe's already tensed body. There's already a turmoil present in his stomach.

"Oh, good. I'll just make it quick." He heard Jinhwan said from his back.

He tried his best not to move his head around thinking Jinhwan might feel bad about it, but his body was a rebel. He robotically turned his head to the back, being careful that Jinhwan might see him peeking. Junhoe was instantly mesmerized by the broad milky shoulder that front him. The subtle curves and back dimples of Jinhwan greeted him for the first time. He wanted to scold himself for even watching Jinhwan's naked body secretly, but he just couldn't help it.

His eye almost popped out when Jinhwan suddenly turned his head back and saw him sneaking a view.

"Enjoying the view?" Jinhwan teased him looking at Junhoe over his shoulder. The latter saw a smirk on Jinhwan's corner lips.

Junhoe retrieved his head like a criminal being discovered and shut his eyes firmly close.

"S-sorry." Junhoe apologized with his guilt.

Jinhwan airily chuckled while continuing the drying of his hair and preparing his clothes from the locker.

"I'm just kidding." He said.

"U-uhm... I- I- I'll just wait for you outside." Junhoe stammered and nervously stormed off from the close proximity.

Jinhwan couldn't reply anymore because Junhoe's back was already at the entrance of the locker room. He chuckled nervously this time and both of his hands immediately dropped on his side letting the towel to hang on top of his head. He felt his knees weakened and find his weight on the bench where Junhoe sat.

He slowly placed his palm on his pounding chest and felt his heartbeat. Jinhwan's chest almost dropped when he saw Junhoe sitting at the very same bench he is sitting right now. He did not expect the younger to be there that's why he went out of the shower completely naked with only the thin sheet of white cloth covering his private parts.

When he saw Junhoe's shocked reaction, he tried to act cool and casual but the moment he left Junhoe's sight, he bit his tongue, so he could pull himself together not to panic. Nobody has seen him naked like this except Hanbin and now, Junhoe has seen him half-naked.

Thinking at how awkward and funny their situation earlier, Jinhwan just laughed silently and shook his head. At least he managed to act calmly and even teased Junhoe away. He sighed in relief and pushed himself up with his hands to get ready to change for real when he felt something down there.

Jinhwan's eyes stretched out when he saw a bulge in the towel.

"Oh shit." Jinhwan could only curse on his breath.

Junhoe, who was trying to calm himself down from what just happened, thought of how he could act cool once Jinhwan came out. He was so embarrassed stealing glances on Jinhwan's naked body. He bit his lower lip and slightly patted his chest, so he could pull himself together.

But Junhoe's body had a mind of his own, he couldn't contain his smile to show every time the image of Jinhwan flashed in his head. He would smile like an idiot remembering then immediately shook it off like it was not the right thing to do, yet ended up smiling again.

He cleared his throat trying to brush away the scene earlier, but he already tattooed in his mind if he's being completely honest.

At the thought, his heart fluttered again. He could already feel his appetite boosting up.

This is already one of his favorite lunch he had.

\--

Their way to the nearby fast food was awkward silence. Jinhwan expected this to happen when he saw how red Junhoe's ears still were when he got out of the locker room. He couldn't even bring up a topic because he himself was still embarrassed for what happened. But Jinhwan stole glances at Junhoe on his side and saw the younger trying to conceal his smile. He couldn't explain it, but he was feeling some sort of emotions inside him seeing Junhoe like that. Was he being giddy? Embarrassed? He couldn't tell for sure. All he knew is that Junhoe looks more attractive when he smiles like this.

"Hyung." Jinhwan pretended to act like he just turned his head and raised both of his eyebrows when Junhoe called him.

"Can we have tteobokki and fish cakes for lunch too?" Junhoe inquired still trying to lessen the smile on his face.

"Sure! I think I'm also craving for some spicy food." He replied and smiled which delighted the younger beside him.

They plan to have Subway today and as agreed, after finishing their sandwiches, they go for a food stall for teokbokki and fish cakes. Jinhwan was enjoying his food when he noticed how Junhoe was more excited to dig in his food. He flashed a quick smile while savoring the spicy meal before he spoke.

"You seem like to be in a good mood today. You suddenly want to eat this." Jinhwan was already briefed how Junhoe loves to eat spicy foods especially when he feels happy.

"Hmm. The weather is nice, too." Junhoe answered after putting a mouthful of fish cake in his mouth and blew the hot air from it.

"Yeah. I guess so. And tomorrow is your rest day, so you must be happy." He casually stated.

"Hmm. But I have a booked appointment late in the afternoon." Junhoe informed him.

Jinhwan turned his head to Junhoe upon hearing his plan. Even if he doesn't pry, it has become a habit of the latter to inform him most of his schedule, so he just nodded in response. He almost finished his teokbokki and he was happy Junhoe suggested for them to have it. He hadn't eaten teokbokki in a while.

Jinhwan chugged in the last piece in his mouth when he didn't expect a thumb softly rubbing the corner of his lips. It was too sudden he couldn't even flinch nor react. His head robotically faced Junhoe and his heart skipped a beat when he saw Junhoe innocently sucked the thumb that touched his lips. His heart pounded seeing Junhoe smiling at him, dense of the effect he just done to him.

"Are you done? Let's go." Junhoe cheerfully said as he drank a glass of water and immediately left.

Jinhwan could only gulp and sharply breathe before following Junhoe out from the stall. He wasn't sure this time if it was the teokbokki that caused his face to feel warm or was it Junhoe's doing, but he tried to ignore it. It must have been the hot rays of the midday sun.

"Woah! Teokbokki is really the best." Junhoe exclaimed. He is really extra cheerful today, Jinhwan thought.

Junhoe, on the other hand, suddenly blurted out random words just to calm his thrashing heart. He should really control his actions sometimes because he might be too much for Jinhwan and he didn't want to leave a bad impression to the person he was trying to win. He thought Jinhwan got mad when he didn't answer immediately, but the older matched their pace before responding.

"I haven't had it for a while so yeah. It was delicious."

After those lines, no words had been exchanged until they got to the hotel. Both of them just enjoy the comfortable silence and the quiet walk back to the building.

Before parting, Junhoe spoke. "I will have to finish some reports tonight, I might not take you home, hyung."

Jinhwan sighed and smiled upon hearing it as he shook his head. "It's okay, Junhoe-ya. It's not like you're obliged to send me home every single day."

"But I want to. I like watching you coming in your house just to make sure you're safe." Junhoe said in his soft voice, head down.

Jinhwan felt something flying inside him with Junhoe's words. He almost melted of how sweet Junhoe was to him. "You sound like a creepy stalker. Do you know that? You've been doing that almost every day." He joked and airily laughed.

"Hey. I'm not a stalker, hyung." Junhoe cutely whined but making sure his voice wasn't loud enough for someone to hear. They might have a wrong idea.

"Haha! I know. I'll call you once I got home. Don't worry." Jinhwan assured him.

Junhoe smiled widely and bid his goodbye. They both went their respective ways and get ready to work again.

Hours passed, but Junhoe's mind seem to wander around. He was so focused that he finished almost half of his work earlier than expected and now he wants to see Jinhwan again. Seems like he wouldn't get tired of just watching the older 24/7. He exhaled sharply before closing his laptop and headed outside his office. Jinhwan being close to him was really a gift from above to Junhoe. He could sneak a view whenever he wants – not in a creepy way. He just wanted to adore Jinhwan as much as he could. The feeling he has for the older becomes strong each day and it becomes hard for him to hold all of it in, but he doesn't want to force it. He could wait for Jinhwan as long as it takes.

He decided to have a glimpse of Jinhwan before the older got off from work since he won't be able to take him home. He let himself be out of sight and stayed behind a wall not too close from the pool. Jinhwan is now having a private session with one of their VIP, and from the looks of it, the girl seems to be within their age range. As a privilege, their VIP guests are entitled to have a private session unlike their regular guests that will have to choose Jinhwan's available joiner sessions.

Jinhwan was teaching his student some strokes and Junhoe took fond watching him work. The girl is now trying to do some freestyle stroke and swims from the vertical end to end of the pool.

"Jinhwan-ssi. Why do I keep on drowning? I can't keep myself afloat." The girl whined and halted from swimming.

Jinhwan walked slowly towards her and instructed her again. "I told you, try kicking hard right just above the water and keep some oxygen in your chest and lungs. Inhale when your face is above the water and exhale from your mouth when your face is in the water." Jinhwan tried his best to explain it in ways a beginner could understand.

Junhoe grinned while watching. He knew he wasn't someone to laugh but the way Jinhwan explain was just so cute.

"Can you guide my arms? I think I'm not doing the stroke correctly." The girl said trying to sound cute.

"Okay. Extend your arms like this and then swing it in the water like this." Jinhwan winged his arm around the girl and slowly demonstrated what he just said.

The close contact of Jinhwan and his student seems like unsettling to Junhoe. He knew this is just normal when you teach swimming, but it was his first time seeing Jinhwan having some skinship like this with a girl their age. His chest started to tighten when he saw a foxy smile from the girl while giving Jinhwan a fond look instead of concentrating to her hands.

Junhoe suddenly gulped a lump sum of air in his throat and he felt uneasily.

"Jinhwan-ssi." The girl called out after Jinhwan let go of her.

"Yes, Soyeon-ssi?" Jinhwan casually replied.

"How long do you think it will take for me to learn how to properly swim?" She asked in her almost cute tone.

"Hmm... If you learn fast, then maybe 2 weeks at most." Jinhwan answered her with a smile.

Junhoe secretly felt irritated at what he is witnessing at the moment.

"Then, can I come here as often as I could? I feel like I can learn fast with you. You're so nice and...good."

Junhoe didn't like the last words from that Soyeon girl and he was barely holding himself from showing them that he had been there for a while.

"Sure. I guess you can come here often since you're already a VIP guest here." Jinhwan said purely just being a swimming instructor to her.

"Then, I'll do that. Thank you for today." Soyeon sweetly thanked and that hinted Junhoe that the session was finally over.

Jinhwan thanked her too before they both headed to the side to climb up from the pool. The older got out first and gather some floater from the floor when Soyeon called him. Junhoe, on the other side, discreetly biting his lips out of irritation.

"Jinhwan-ssi. Can you give me a hand please?"

Jinhwan didn't hesitate to come to her aid and extended his arms. Soyeon secretly smiled while helping herself up from the pool. When she was finally got out, she flashed a sweet and girly smile to Jinhwan. The latter wasn't sure why she's being cute and noticed that she was still holding his hand.

"A-uuhm..." Jinhwan shyly smiled back and looked down to their hands.

"O-oh! Sorry. Thanks again." Soyeon timidly pulled her hands from Jinhwan and bowed before heading to the ladies' locker room.

Junhoe couldn't do anything than to let out a frustrated sigh. He tried his best not to show up because it wouldn't be a good thing to do. It was Jinhwan's work hours still and he couldn't just interfere. His breathing heavily trying to sustain the irritation present in his blood he couldn't understand why. Was he really feeling jealous right now? His mind was bickering whether what he was feeling was jealousy or not. But as much as he didn't want to admit it, he knew very well that he was jealous. It wasn't a foreign feeling for him after all.

He looked back at Jinhwan who is now walking towards the locker room after tidying the pool area. He took a deep breath before starting to walk away from his spot and in a few seconds, his phone vibrated. He didn't stop from walking and just grabbed his phone from his pocket. His lips formed a smile instantly from frowning when he saw Jinhwan's name in his inbox.

_From: Hyung_ _😊_

_Juneya, just done w my last session. I'll just change & go straight at home. I don't want to disturb u so I won't be dropping by ur office. Finish ur work early so u can rest too. I'll call u when im home. _ _😊_

His irritation suddenly changed to butterflies flying in his stomach. Junhoe halted right in front of the lift before pressing the open button. He stared as phone for a good minute and he couldn't explain what he was feeling. Junhoe was already inside the elevator but he couldn't take his eyes off from the screen of his phone. When he finally could afford to let go, he put it in his pocket and looked at his reflection in front of him. He's smiling like a fool and he couldn't help it. He felt giddy and felt like screaming, his face turned red now. He tried to clear his throat and touched his nose using his knuckles to cover his smiling face, but he is just so happy.

Jinhwan could really make him feel these kinds of things, he thought. The jealousy he was feeling moments ago completely went to oblivion and he returned to his office feeling the energy to finish his work early.

\--

(next day)

Updating each other had become a habit not only for Junhoe but also for Jinhwan. Besides, there's no one close to his side than Junhoe even when he's still with Hanbin. After sending couple of texts to Junhoe that he'll be heading to the hotel for work, he also updated the younger his lunch. He already made a few friends at work – enough for him to hang out only when Junhoe's not around because if the latter was in the office, they were usually glued together. After all, Junhoe did everything to not make him feel alone even if when he was still in Jeju.

He was about to send the text saying he's out for lunch when Jinhwan heard a female voice calling him.

"Jinhwan-ssi?"

Jinhwan pressed the send button and turned his head to the owner of the voice. It was from Yejin.

"Oh. Yejin-ssi. Hello." He greeted with a sweet smile and so the latter, too.

"Out for lunch?" She asked and looked at him and the other staff.

"Yes." He responded in a polite tone. "I'm sorry to suddenly ask but..." She timidly said and smiled at the other staff before continuing her words. "...can we have lunch together?"

Jinhwan was a little surprised but he couldn't just say no. She's his boss, too and Junhoe's sister. The staff then realized that their boss might want to eat with Jinhwan alone, so he excused himself, leaving the two alone on their way out of the hotel.

"I should have asked you first before inviting you to lunch, but it becomes a little busy these past weeks because of the number of guests we need to accommodate." Yejin started to talk.

Yejin invited him to go to one of her favorite restaurant and insisted to treat Jinhwan as a compensation for inviting him without setting an appointment with him. Jinhwan thought it would be the right time to reject her offer, but the lady was firm to her offer. She's really Junhoe's sister, he thought.

"It's okay. Don't mention it. I should be thanking you for treating me to lunch." Jinhwan shyly said while the waiter set out their meal in front of them.

"Then, eat well Jinhwan-ssi. Please be comfortable. I just don't want to eat alone, and I saw you at the lobby." Yejin casually said and started to dig on her plate. She signaled Jinhwan to start eating too.

"Ah, yeah. Thank you. Thank you for the food."

First couple of minutes, they were just enjoying the meal in front of them. Jinhwan thought the delicious food was surely the reason why this made it to Yejin's favorite list. He was savoring his bites when he heard a clicking sound of camera from across him. when he raised his head, he saw Yejin took a photo of him from her phone. Jinhwan tilted his head a little as a sign of question why the lady did that. Yejin was also quick to understand it and chuckled.

"Sorry. I was just sending this to Junhoe. I texted him that I am having lunch with you right now and he doesn't believe it, so I said I'll send him a photo." Yejin explained which made Jinhwan shyly smile.

Yejin showed the conversation to him and she was telling the truth. She sent a photo of him while eating and really looked so candid. It didn't show his entire face but half of it. His eyes widened when a reply popped up and he could feel his face warming up upon reading it. Yejin saw his reaction and retrieved her phone to see what made Jinhwan blush.

_Dongsaeng_

_Ya! Koo Yejin! y are you with my jinani? Istg if you say smtg or do smtg stupid I'm gonna go there right this instant!_

Yejin burst to laughter after reading Junhoe's reply. No doubt, Jinhwan reacted that way. The latter also felt embarrass for actually blushing on Junhoe's text. He didn't expect Junhoe to address him "my jinani".

"See? My brother is really something. Can you believe this? He's threatening his noona. Wah..." Yejin said in between her laughs. She was typing a reply before putting down his phone and resumed to her food while smiling dearly at Jinhwan.

Jinhwan couldn't look at Yejin after blushing, so Yejin initiated to talk again.

"It's really cute to see my brother like this." She said. This time, Jinhwan's curiosity spiked up and looked at her with questioning eyes.

"I've never seen him so in love like this, not even when he was with Bobby." She continued.

Jinhwan's heart pounded with the words he just heard. Did Junhoe talk about him to her? Maybe? He asked in his mind.

Yejin knew it would surprise Jinhwan, but she wanted to be honest with the young man because seeing her brother in his greatest shape was also a bit scary for her. Her brother once ran away from home after getting his heart broken and her protective sister self couldn't help but pry.

"They've been best friend for almost their entire life, so the way they showed their closeness in front of our family was just a normal thing. We just thought they were close brothers who cherish each other dearly. Junhoe didn't act this way when I snatched Bobby away from him for lunch or even threaten me just like what he did now."

Yejin shared while casually giggling. Jinhwan was eagerly listening to her. Though he might have heard the story of the two best friends from Junhoe, Yejin's version was unheard of. He felt like knowing more of Junhoe through his sister's perspective and he wanted to know more so he didn't talk and let Yejin continue.

"But I can say that Bobby really did some miracles in guiding my hard-headed brother to be a decent man. Bobby is a really nice guy and he also made Junhoe kind, though my brother is still a pain in the ass sometimes, or maybe it's just me. Haha!" Yejin joked and Jinhwan smiled.

"Junhoe tends to be carefree sometimes and I bet he's one who isn't good at expressing his feelings especially to people dear to him." Jinhwan said.

"My brother must have really opened up to you for you to know him this well. He couldn't even confide anything to me until what happened to him and Bobby despite me being his sister. But I'm happy that he has someone to open up to. At least now, he won't keep everything to himself anymore." Yejin replied. She reached for a glass of water and drank from it. She smiled at Jinhwan while the latter returned it for her.

"Junhoe is one of the most honest people I know only if he wants to." Jinhwan admitted and chuckled a little.

"Then, can I be honest with you, too?" Yejin said and this time, she looked serious but not intimidating for Jinhwan.

"Yes. Sure."

"I know you know Junhoe likes you so much. I see it in his eyes and like I've said, it's my first time seeing him like this. You made him get back to his old self again. No, even better. He doesn't just smile to random people or even being nice around strangers. He works hard all the time now unlike before, he just does it when he is doing it with Bobby. My brother becomes considerate not only for you, but also for the people around him. In short, Junhoe changed so much after meeting you."

Jinhwan's chest felt heavy every time Yejin continued her words. It stroked something inside him and even though he hadn't met the old Junhoe Yejin was talking about, the Junhoe he met almost a year ago was already enough for him to agree at everything Yejin said. Junhoe had become warm-hearted, nice, and also very sweet unlike the older version of Junhoe who was a snob, quiet, and cold-hearted.

"It is not my position to ask you this favor, but I'm just being protective of Junhoe. He likes you. He really really likes you. I know you like him too and you're really nice. I know it may sound rude but, please don't break his heart, too. Junhoe talks about you most of the time to me and I know you just broke up with your fiancé. If you can't return his feelings the way he wants to, please, don't make him wait or hope. Truth can hurt him, but I don't think he could handle another breakup again. I know you know what I mean." Yejin said all of these without breaking her gaze at Jinhwan.

A memory of the night where he saved Junhoe from drowning immediately flashed in Jinhwan's memory. He knew right then that Junhoe was a person that once he loves, he loves hard. And when he's hurt, he's hurt deeply. Jinhwan knew very well where this conversation was going and even though he couldn't find the right words to say, he tried to respond.

"When he said he likes me I told him that I don't want to accept his feeling just because I like him too. My past relationship wasn't easy to get out from and I don't want to take advantage of him. But even after saying it, he told me that he'll wait for me. Junhoe likes me without asking anything in return and I was really touched. That's why even if you haven't told me about this, I have no intention to hurt him or break him. I just...couldn't do that to him." Jinhwan confessed. Junhoe was a special person to him and the only one who helped him get through the hardest breakup he had.

"I guess so. You're too nice to hurt anyone. But please don't make Junhoe wait for too long." Yejin responded and Jinhwan flinched when she reached out for his hand resting on the table before continuing.

"Accept him when you're truly ready to accept him, not just because he likes you. My brother deserves at least that."

Jinhwan smiled at her and slowly nodded. He knew too well that Junhoe deserves genuine love. 

After having a delicious lunch and a little more chitchat about random things at work, Yejin and Jinhwan went back to the hotel for the rest of their day. Before totally separating, Yejin gave her last piece of advise to Jinhwan which made the latter blush too.

"Next time, just call me noona. See you around, Jinhwan." Yejin said dropping the honorific, too.

Jinhwan thought, Junhoe's family must be really nice because meeting Koo siblings already made a great impression to him.

He headed back to the 7th floor and started preparing. He only had 3 sessions left – 2 for group lessons, and the last one was a private one again with a VVIP this time.

Time passed by quickly when Jinhwan checked the time after dismissing his last group of students. He hurriedly prepared for his VVIP student. He went to the locker room and checked his phone to see if Junhoe texted him. He knew the younger has an appointment today, so he didn't text that much though Junhoe texted him about his lunch with Yejin, he dodged the topic. But a smile appeared on his face when he saw a text from Junhoe which was sent an hour ago.

_Juneya_ _😊_

_Hyung im on my way to my appointment. I'll take u home later._ _😊_ _see ya!_

Jinhwan pressed the reply button and composed a message.

_Juneya_ _😊_

_Ok. Just finished my last group session. I'll have 1 more private lesson w a vvip then I'll call u once im done. See ya!_ _😊_

Jinhwan put the phone inside the locker before closing it and headed out to the pool area to wait for his new student. He still had 10 mins before their time so he decided to review his guest's application.

_-not a fan of swimming_

_-first time to take swimming lesson_

_-fear of water_

These were the 3 remarks written on the form. VIP guests were handed out this form for Jinhwan to know what kind of course and approach he will do during their private lessons. The VIP guests also have the right not to disclose their names or other details such as gender, age, and status as a privacy for them. So, Jinhwan had no idea about his VIP guests until he met them for the session.

Few more minutes after going through his activity, he heard the elevator sound due to the quietness of the entire pool area. Jinhwan put a smile on his face ready to greet his VVIP student and walked his way slowly to the side of the pool where the entrance was.

His heart almost stopped when he saw a beaming Junhoe walking towards him wearing a printed white loose sweater and gray pants with his black cap. He was holding a gym bag hanging on his left shoulder while his hands were holding his car keys, his phone, and a cup of cold drink. Jinhwan thought every time he saw Junhoe wearing casual clothes, the younger was becoming more and more attractive to him. He always sees Junhoe in suits or semi-formal get up because of work and the rare sight of Junhoe wearing casual clothes was a view for Jinhwan.

Jinhwan gulped the air caught in his throat before speaking. "Ya...Did you finish your appointment this early?"

"Nope. Hmm..." Junhoe replied and paused to check the time on his phone before continuing. "...I'm 5 minutes early." He said and smiled at Jinhwan.

It sent cold air inside Jinhwan's stomach because Junhoe's smile was beautiful.

"W-what?" Jinhwan stuttered. "O-oh. Then, you can wait for me in your office. I'm still waiting for my last guest." He continued without any clue.

"Then let's start. I should change first, right?" Junhoe sipped on his drink before walking past at Jinhwan and aiming for the locker room.

"Yah. Wait... Are you—" Jinhwan finally realized what was happening and Junhoe immediately confirmed his idea.

"Yes, hyung. Gosh, you are still as clueless as ever. I have done this so many times, but it always took you a while before gasping my surprises." Junhoe said with his voice echoing the entire area and didn't give Jinhwan a glance as he charged forward.

Jinhwan followed him and almost ran to catch Junhoe's pace.

"Yah! You are supposed to be clueless when someone surprise – you..." Jinhwan bumped on Junhoe's chest when the latter suddenly stopped and fronted him.

"Aww..." Jinhwan touched his forehead while pouting at Junhoe.

Junhoe tried to conceal his smile. Jinhwan looked really cute from his view. "And you're clumsy, too." He responded and softly poked Jinhwan's head.

"I'm going to change now, teacher Jinhwan." Junhoe teased him and Jinhwan instantly looked to his side to avoid Junhoe's gaze. He's already feeling the warmth creeping in his face and he didn't want Junhoe to see him starting to turn red.

It didn't take a while when Junhoe stepped out from the locker room wearing his proper swimming attire – blue water shirt and his black and blue board shorts. Another heartbeat skipping moment for Jinhwan when Junhoe walked towards the pool area while brushing his damped hair as water dripped on his face. This is gonna be a hard task for him, he thought.

Jinhwan pulled himself together and instructed Junhoe to do some light stretching just to prepare his muscles in the cold water. After that, Jinhwan got in the pool first and looked up to Junhoe who is now sitting at the edge with his legs soaked in the water.

"Hey, come on." Jinhwan invited him.

"Do you let your student choose what to do during class?" Junhoe asked casually while playing with the water through his feet.

"What?" Jinhwan confusedly asked.

"Can I choose what I want to do the entire class? Like, I can just play with the water and not take the lesson at all." Junhoe said and grinned at Jinhwan.

"You're not here for the lesson, are you?" Jinhwan interrogated.

"Hyung, did you read my form? I wrote "not a fan of swimming" first." Junhoe laughed.

"Yes. So, why don't you just try it? Swimming is healthy for your body and lungs, too."

"I know but, I didn't take this time for you to teach me." Junhoe stated and started to play with the water in his hands.

"Then why are you here?" Jinhwan asked while slowly taking his steps towards Junhoe.

"So you could have time to rest."

The older halted when he heard Junhoe's words. He met Junhoe's eyes while trying to process younger's proposition. "What do you mean?" Jinhwan just asked.

"I know being in the water almost every day and for long hours can be tiring, too. You're always booked ever since we opened this amenity and could barely rest. So, I thought I could do this and give you some time to rest in between work."

Junhoe was still playing with the water while saying his words and Jinhwan's heart warmed up while listening and watching him at the same time. Junhoe could be really sweet to him at the most unexpected situation. Jinhwan bit his lower lip to suppress his smile to fully show.

"That's really sweet of you, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan softly said. "Thank you. I appreciate this. But you know, you don't have to do this. I'm working hard so I can be a help to the success of your project, so you don't need to worry about me all the time."

Junhoe looked at him with his soft gaze. "Am I being too much?" The younger asked and the question slightly pricked his chest. Junhoe sounded guilty and it somehow made him feel bad for saying what he just said to Junhoe. Jinhwan knew the younger had the purest intention.

"No! No. It's not what I mean." Jinhwan quickly averted. "I just don't want to worry you. That's all." He smiled sweetly at Junhoe to appease him.

"Then, let's just do some basic activities and just spend the rest of the time doing nothing. I'm still your VIP student, so we'll do it my way." Junhoe suggested and smiled.

"Good, then." Jinhwan quickly agreed.

Junhoe carefully jumped in the pool where his body up to his chest was submerged in the water.

"Let's start with proper breathing in the water, then. Are you fine with that?" Jinhwan casually started with Junhoe just an arm away from him.

"You mean sinking my head in the water?" Junhoe chuckled at the idea.

"Yes. Inhale from your nose and exhale the air in the water. I call it making bubbles." Jinhwan giggled. "Like this." The older demonstrated it.

Junhoe enjoyed watching Jinhwan's head popping up and down in the water while eyes were closed. He couldn't help but smile. Jinhwan's just too cute for him. The swimming teacher brushed his hair back and shook the water from his eyes and looked at Junhoe who he caught staring at him.

"Now, your turn." Jinhwan ignored the pounding of his chest and tried to be professional at the moment.

"Okay." Junhoe widely smiled at him and started to make bubbles just like what Jinhwan showed him.

After that, Jinhwan showed him the basics for kicking and paddling. Junhoe followed every step and instructions Jinhwan commanded him and they became more comfortable interacting in the water. Twenty minutes had past and Junhoe wanted to stop the lesson to give more free time to Jinhwan as planned. It was their free time already and Junhoe just played with the water and watched Jinhwan swimming back and forth vertically in the pool. Jinhwan looked like a pro while doing it and Junhoe couldn't help but admire him even more.

Jinhwan got out of the water after few more back and forths and rested his body at the side of the pool. Junhoe just watched him while Jinhwan's chest slowly moved up and down.

"You're really a son of Jeju. Haha!" Junhoe blurted out and laughed which made Jinhwan's head turned to him.

"I get that a lot." The older coolly answered. "I feel like I'm on the other place when I'm swimming. It brings me to a different world. It's fascinating."

"I wish I understand what you mean, but yeah."

Jinhwan smirked at Junhoe's response and turned his head to see the ceiling. He closed his eyes and spoke again. "Thank you, Junhoe-ya...for everything."

Junhoe was a little surprise with the sudden gratitude but it made him smile. "You're welcome, hyung. I'm also getting out of the water. It's starting to get cold."

Jinhwan chuckled and pulled himself up to watch Junhoe. His heart felt light at the sight of Junhoe struggling to walk in the water. The younger grabbed the metal handle at the opposite site of the pool and helped himself up.

Junhoe felt a sudden cramp on his left leg when he was halfway up which caused him shock. He panicked and let go of the railing that made him fall back to the water. A faint voice of Jinhwan was heard by Junhoe under the water calling his name.

"Ya. Are you okay?" Jinhwan calmly asked while watching Junhoe submerged in the water. The younger always tells him that he's clumsy but Junhoe was one himself and the thought made Jinhwan smile and shook his head.

A flash of pitch black suddenly appeared in Junhoe's head. He saw himself in the water – body slowly getting deeper in the water. He panicked and opened his eyes only to see blurry lights hugging his eyes. He tried to kick again but only made his cramp worst. Junhoe wanted to breath as the air was slowly becoming insufficient but realized he couldn't because he was in the water. He paddled his arms, but he felt his body unmoving. He couldn't keep his head out of the water. The image of the night he was drowning himself crept in. His chest even tightened more. He felt scared. _Why am I drowning?_ Junhoe thought in his head.

Jinhwan thought Junhoe was still trying to put an act but he knew the younger wasn't the one to hold his breath longer underwater. Then Jinhwan saw Junhoe struggling in the water and quickly felt nervous. "Ya! Junhoe! Junhoe-ya!" His voice echoed in the area and he robotically started to walk to the other side.

He felt like there was some battle inside his chest every second he watched Junhoe struggled underwater. His heart ached and he almost panicked but being the mentally-strong person that he was he tried his best to calm down to save Junhoe.

When he was sure that Junhoe was drowning, he didn't hesitated and dived in. He saw Junhoe pressing his eyes close firmly while his left hand gripping his left leg and the other hand was stroking the water. He swam his way to Junhoe and when he came close, he avoided Junhoe's paddling hand to hit him and shook Junhoe. The water wasn't that deep but Junhoe was in panic state and he couldn't bring him out of the water unless he calms down. Junhoe was still bigger than him in size and even stronger than him.

Jinhwan tried his best to calm him and uttered his name underwater to let him know that he's already there. Jinhwan cupped Junhoe's face and softly patted it which made Junhoe finally opened his eyes. Fear was evident on Junhoe's eyes and Jinhwan felt bad for him. He remembered Junhoe writing 'fear of water' in his form and maybe Junhoe was triggered.

Jinhwan knew Junhoe was crying because of fear even though they were in the water and his heart commanded his body to do something to calm Junhoe down, so they could get out of the water.

Junhoe was surprised when he saw Jinhwan's face slowly getting close to him until he felt cold lips against him. Jinhwan's eyes were closed and Junhoe felt his heart stopped. Jinhwan kissed him. He was kissing him. Junhoe grasped the situation and the tension hugging his entire body slowly dissipates. His body calmed down and his hands went for Jinhwan's waist. Jinhwan immediately broke the kiss and pulled them both out of the water when he saw Junhoe's eyes back to normal again.

They both coughed as soon as they both breathed in air. They were standing few inches away from each other and catching their breaths.

"Ya, are you okay?" Jinhwan immediately asked as soon as he recovered. Junhoe was still coughing and slightly punching his chest. Junhoe nodded and Jinhwan sighed in relief. His chest almost exploded when he saw Junhoe drowning. He slowly put his arms around Junhoe which surprised the younger. Jinhwan couldn't explain it but he was scared at the moment.

"You scared me." Jinhwan struggled to get those words out from his mouth. He was in the brink of tearing up, but he held it in and tightened his hug.

"S-sorry...and t-thank you." Butterflies were flying inside Junhoe's stomach and even though he was cold, the warmth from Jinhwan's hug totally calmed him.

"Let's go." Jinhwan said and broke the hug. He immediately turned his back to Junhoe avoiding the latter to see his scared face and headed to the side of the pool. But he halted when he felt Junhoe's grip on his arm.

Jinhwan turned his head only to be welcomed by Junhoe's lips again. It sent shivers on Jinhwan considering their still both in the water and Junhoe's lips were cold. He felt Junhoe's cold palm cupping his cheeks as he pressed his lips against his. Jinhwan slowly closed his eyes and kissed back. The kiss was slow, and the brushing of their lips lingered on each other. It was delicate and they both felt light in their chest.

They almost chased each other's lips when they broke the kiss. Jinhwan looked straight to Junhoe's eyes who were intently pierced at him too.

"I was stupid, and you saved me again." Junhoe softly said while his hands were caressing Jinhwan's face.

"You're lucky I'm always here to save you." Jinhwan joked and faintly chuckled while leaning on Junhoe's touch.

"Sorry I kissed you. I can't help it." Junhoe honestly apologized.

"I kissed back, so you don't have to say sorry." Jinhwan shyly smiled at him and avoided his gaze.

"It's getting cold. Let's go change." Junhoe pulled off his hand starting to feel the heat on his face. They both stammered their way out of the pool.

Jinhwan suggested Junhoe to go shower first while he tidied the pool area which Junhoe didn't protest considering how he might be shy to be in a close area with Jinhwan.

The splashing sound of the shower could be heard from the outside and Jinhwan took a deep sigh. He held his chest feeling how loud his heartbeats were. He unconsciously bit his lower lip when he remembered how they kissed. His heart rallied in his chest and sudden turmoil present in his stomach. He felt like a teenager feeling some kind of puppy love again. At the thought, he shook his head in disbelief and continued his doings.

Jinhwan finished his task even before Junhoe could finish his shower and he thought maybe the latter took longer on purpose. Even himself wasn't sure how to face him after the kiss. So, he sneaked in quickly at the locker room to check his phone – not that he was expecting something. 

He decided to wait for Junhoe there instead and scroll whatever on his phone until he saw some of their selcas. Jinhwan would admit, they looked really cute together and he noticed how his smiles are reaching his eyes now. The sudden trail of memories flashed back in his memory – from the night he first saw Junhoe, to all the things the younger had done for him until now. He never thought that they were just counting the days until Junhoe went back to Seoul, but it had been almost a year already. Many had happened to him and all those eventful moments within those months, Junhoe has been always there for him.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya. I can confidently smile again because of you." Jinhwan whispered while staring at the photo of him and Junhoe sharing some drinks and barbecue.

Jinhwan must have been preoccupied with his thoughts that he didn't notice Junhoe already got out of the shower.

"Hyung, I'm done." The younger casually said.

Jinhwan turned around at his direction and discreetly gulp after seeing Junhoe. The latter had his towel rest on his head while drying his head using his left hand while the other was tucked in his sweatpants. He's just wearing baggy printed shirt and sweatpants, but Jinhwan is already admiring Junhoe. Newly-showered Junhoe is now one of the top Junhoe looks he likes.

"O-oh. Yeah." Those were the only words that came out from his mouth before scamming to the shower room.

Junhoe softly chuckled at Jinhwan's reaction and walked to his locker to fix his things.

The water dripping on Jinhwan's head brought him to his realization. A thought of losing Junhoe because of what happened scared him. He knew that the kiss meant something to him. He'd been confused lately and scared but there was something earlier when they both shared the kiss. Jinhwan admitted to himself that he had been wanting to do that for a while and the fear from the incident gave him a major nudge.

"Waiting is just wasting time, Kim Jinhwan." He softly uttered to himself and a firm decision came to his mind. He's now sure of what he wants and with that, he finished his shower.

Junhoe waited for Jinhwan at the waiting area not far from the locker room and the pool. He was so happy that Jinhwan returned his kiss and his hands brushed his lips trying to reminisce the feeling of Jinhwan's lips against his. He cleared his throat when he heard Jinhwan about to go out from the locker room.

"Let's go?" Jinhwan casually said while smiling and Junhoe just nodded. They're both holding their bags on their shoulder.

They walked side by side both quiet. They were half way out of the pool area when Junhoe felt Jinhwan's hand slowly holding his. He looked down to their hands and up to Jinhwan who was smiling. Junhoe's heart fluttered at the thought he had in his head at the moment. Jinhwan doesn't just hold his hand like this. It was a first, so even though he was confused, he stayed quiet. Then Jinhwan spoke instead.

"Do you mind?" Jinhwan asked without looking at Junhoe when he felt the younger was a little surprised at his act.

"H-huh? N-no. Of course, I don't mind." Junhoe quickly replied turning his head at Jinhwan.

"I like you, Junhoe-ya..."

Junhoe suddenly stopped at the words he heard which made Jinhwan stopped too and looked at him. Jinhwan saw the confused look on Junhoe's face. He giggled and squeezed Junhoe's hand. He knew Junhoe's questioning look, so before Junhoe could ask him, he said it first.

"...for real this time."

Junhoe wasn't sure if he heard it right because he thought the water must have damaged his hearing, so he asked again.

"You what?"

Jinhwan chuckled as he found Junhoe's reaction cute. He charged forward and quickly pecked on Junhoe's cheek.

"I said I like you." Jinhwan said and slowly intertwined their fingers together.

Junhoe's heart skipped a beat again. This is real. He heard it right. He intently stared back and forth at Jinhwan and their hands before gasping as he used his free hand to cover his mouth. Jinhwan laughed at him.

"You're so cute, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan teased.

"Really? This is real, right? Right?!" Junhoe inquired for the second time. Jinhwan pressed his lips before he nodded.

"So, w-we're...w-we're dating?"

"It's our first day tonight." Jinhwan confirmed which rewarded him a wide excited smile from Junhoe.

Jinhwan shrieked gently when Junhoe pulled him for a hug. He hugged the taller man back and he haven't been this happy again.

"I really love our 'firsts'". Junhoe mumbled on Jinhwan back.

After breaking the hug, Junhoe scoped Jinhwan's hand back to him and intertwined them again. They were in the lift and Junhoe smiled the whole ride down to the basement going to the parking lot while watching at the hands locked at each other through their reflection.

Gladly, there was no one in the parking lot and Junhoe didn't let go of Jinhwan's hand until they reached his car. Junhoe hopped in his car enthusiastically feeling so energetic despite of what happened to him in the pool. He maneuvered his car out of the parking lot and hit the road.

Jinhwan noticed Junhoe's head turning back and forth to him and the road, so he faced the young man to scold him.

"Ya. Keep your head straight. You're gonna cause an accident." Jinhwan said but smiling.

"I'm just so happy. I couldn't believe it." Junhoe admitted.

"At least bring us home safe." Jinhwan teased him.

"I will. Can I hold your hand instead?"

"You're driving, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan protested. "I'm the best driver in town. Don't worry. Hmm?" Junhoe said and held up his hand waiting for Jinhwan to take it.

Jinhwan shook his head but complied. He took Junhoe's hand and locked their fingers again. He felt Junhoe's thumb brushing his knuckles and with the action his heart felt tickling. He really made Junhoe his boyfriend tonight and he was happy he did.

The ride felt short and they were standing outside Jinhwan's apartment already. Junhoe was still holding Jinhwan's hand as they stood facing each other a few inches away.

"You should go now. It's getting late." Jinhwan started.

"I don't want to let go of your hands, hyung." Junhoe slightly said in a whiny tone and unconsciously pouted while looking cutely at Jinhwan.

"Then let's have a date tomorrow. It's both our rest day." Jinhwan suggested which ignited the sulking Junhoe and anticipation flashed on his face.

"Deal!" Junhoe exclaimed. "Can I go inside now?" Jinhwan casually asked. The younger nodded and finally let go of his hand so he could unlock his door.

When they heard the clicking sound from the automatic lock, Jinhwan slowly pushed his door slightly open before facing back Junhoe.

"Go now." He said. "Okay. Goodnight." Junhoe waved his hand and Jinhwan waved back as he entered his house.

"Hyung." Junhoe called out before Jinhwan could completely come in.

"Hmm?" Jinhwan fronted him again, but he already stepped inside his house, so they were talking in between his door.

"Thank you." Junhoe sincerely said in his voice. Jinhwan only smiled at him as a response.

"Thank you, too."

With those words, Junhoe slowly closed the space between them and leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Jinhwan's forehead.

"I'm really going now." Junhoe finally bid goodbye and left when Jinhwan closed the door.

As soon as Jinhwan closed his door, he leaned his back and head on it and put his hand on his chest. He was feeling so much inside and his chest almost couldn't contain it. He was convinced that he did the right decision based on what he was feeling at the moment. He wants to move forward with Junhoe now and he is happy to take the risk again.

Junhoe was all smiles on his way to the parking lot. There's no hiding it anymore. He's on the cloud nine at the moment, so he doesn't bother to erase the beam on his face until he was inside his car. He checked his phone and looked at the date. He couldn't believe it. Jinhwan just accepted him as his boyfriend. He's now boyfriend with Kim Jinhwan. Junhoe almost couldn't contain the joy that he wanted to scream but given the close and quiet space he was in, he just throw his phone on the passenger seat beside him and leaned his head on the wheel with his both hands feeling giddy and all.

Junhoe drove home with smile on his face until he reached home. This has been one of the happiest days of his life. He thought.

\--

(next day)

They were on the road and Jinhwan still had no idea where they were going because Junhoe said he wanted to surprise him. Instead of silently guessing, Jinhwan just enjoyed the ride and the moment with Junhoe.

A couple more hours, their car started to park in an open space and when they got off the car, Jinhwan was welcomed by a familiar environment. He wasn't sure why but there's a nagging feeling the moment he saw the parking area. The memory was blurry, but he knew for sure he'd been here before.

"Let's go, hyung." Junhoe excitedly said. Jinhwan smiled and shrugged his thoughts away to follow Junhoe.

They went straight to the ticket booth and Junhoe bought 2 tickets for them. Junhoe turned to face Jinhwan with his beaming face when he saw the uneasy gaze from the older.

"Why? Are you okay?" Junhoe asked. "Yeah, I'm fine." Jinhwan said and forced a smile.

They slowly walked towards the huge arch at the entrance and Jinhwan bit his lower lip when he saw "Seoul Grand Park" above them.

"Why did you choose to go here?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe. The younger looked at him at his side before answering.

"I've never been to a zoo and I want my first time here to be with you." Junhoe confessed and fondly smiled at him.

"Do you like animals?" Jinhwan asked. "Not really. But I think they're fascinating up close. So, I've always been curious about going to the zoo. Bobby hyung isn't a fan of zoos so, we hadn't had the chance to go here. My parents are also busy to even take us out for something like this." Junhoe explained now looking around him like a child. Jinhwan smiled yet he felt bad for young Junhoe for not experiencing this kind of place in a kid's perspective.

"Hanbin used to drag me here when he wanted to unwind. He thought animals were cute and looking at them made him feel relax." Jinhwan shared. Junhoe never heard of this before and it made him halt. He gave Jinhwan a look and realized something.

"Is that why your kind of uneasy? We can just skip this. Let's go –" Junhoe said and turned around to instantly walk out from the place. He didn't want to make this trip hard for Jinhwan remembering his ex-fiancé because of him.

But Junhoe could only take two steps when Jinhwan grabbed his hand. He looked at the small guy who was smiling at him.

"I didn't say that so we can skip this. I'm sorry." Jinhwan explained. He walked in front of Junhoe before he continued. "How can we skip this when it is your first time here? I'm honored to be the one beside you for your another first."

"But..." Junhoe gave an apologetic look at Jinhwan.

"I know what you're thinking." Junhoe looked away when he heard Jinhwan's words.

"Let's have fun here and make new memories for me...for us." Jinhwan reached out Junhoe's hand and squeezed it as an assurance for Junhoe that they will be fine.

Junhoe's heart flutter with what Jinhwan said to him and slowly met his eyes. He gave Jinhwan a smile before intertwining their hands again.

"Let's go." Junhoe said and they started their exploration.

At first, Jinhwan couldn't help but remember Hanbin in every place they'd been to. Then every time he saw Junhoe's childish reaction every time an animal growled or scared him, Hanbin became just another memory to him. Watching Junhoe enjoyed himself made his heart flutter and completely absorbed at the moment – his present. Discovering this kind of Junhoe also marked on his list of 'firsts' with his new boyfriend too.

They had taken a lot of photos together and with the animals. They went to the sanctuaries and aquariums. Junhoe's energy seemed like on its peak and won't be decreasing any sooner because of how hyped he was. Jinhwan also felt refreshed and pleased to spend a day at the zoo with Junhoe.

Two hours past by so quickly and they decided to head to their next agenda.

They stopped by to have some lunch. Jinhwan asked Junhoe this time about their next plan but the younger insisted to keep it a secret. After eating, they hit the road again and another hour passed when Jinhwan's eye widened after seeing their new location.

It was a driving academy. The moment they got out of the car, Jinhwan gave Junhoe an interrogating look which the latter responded with a grin.

"Seriously?" Jinhwan chuckled. "Yes. I can't risk my baby, so we'll be safe here." Junhoe replied while tapping his car as he referred to it as his 'baby'.

Jinhwan playfully rolled his eyes and they went in for a drive. Junhoe had already made a reservation and looked like they also had some activities here like cart racing, motorbike, and sports car racing.

"You know I can drive, right?" Jinhwan said when they were already in the student driver car and Junhoe was buckling up.

"I know. But you haven't drive in years, so again let's be safe." Junhoe teased him and showed his two hands gripping the handle above his head.

"You're unbelievable." Jinhwan complained but started the engine.

Jinhwan slowly stepped in the accelerator and they started. True to his words, Jinhwan drove smoothly through the courses and lapses in Junhoe's surprise.

"You passed the level 1. Now go on parking." Junhoe demanded taking advantage of being the one supervising Jinhwan's lesson.

Jinhwan shook his head but let Junhoe took a throne for this time since he was finally driving again. Jinhwan also made it to the parking area without any hassle and slowly checking both his side mirror to park the car properly.

He might have pressed his foot on the break firmly when their car bumped and caused them to stir up a little.

Junhoe felt Jinhwan's arm extended in front of him trying to stop him from hitting the head board and the act made Junhoe's heart pound. He turned his head to Jinhwan and saw a spark of concern in his eyes.

"Sorry! Are you okay?" Jinhwan asked worriedly.

"I'm fine, hyung." Junhoe said and gently caressed Jinhwan's hand before unbuckling.

"Good job, hyung. Now, you want to go cart racing with me?" Junhoe challenged Jinhwan with a smirk.

"Huh. You're too confident, Koo Junhoe. Let's go." 


	19. A Night with You

Chapter 19: A Night With You

Junhoe waited for the lift wearing his bright smile. His breaktime is always his favorite because he can always be with his favorite person – his boyfriend. Junhoe could say, they were really going strong and every month they celebrated their special day with a simple dinner or a date which was all Jinhwan's request. Because of their busy schedules, they only got to enjoy each other's company freely during their rest days.

Their relationship had been going on for a few months now and Junhoe had been his best self yet – excelling in his operations manager post as well as impressing his father and the board of directors in the hotel. As they said, no one can beat an inspired person to do well in his field, for Junhoe, he was much more than inspired. He was in love. The project had been approved for a permanent service in their hotel as it increased the demand for new guests to try out this amenity. As busy as he was, Jinhwan had also been busier. But amidst their own responsibilities, both of them much enjoyed work – thanks to the fact that they both work for the same hotel.

The sound of the elevator echoed on the lobby and Junhoe excitedly hopped in. A few housekeeping staffs rode the elevator with him and as it descended, some executives joined the lift.

"Oh, hi Mr. Koo", greeted Mr. Park who was the Director of Food and Beverages who just entered the lift. He was with Mr. Choi too, the Director of Casino Operations.

Junhoe bowed to both before answering, "Hello Mr. Park."

"Having your lunch too? Why don't you join us, Mr. Koo?" Mr. Choi asked while tucking his hands in his pocket.

"Thank you for the invitation, Mr. Choi. I'll join you next time." Junhoe smiled shyly to him, feeling a little guilt for turning down the offer.

"Are you joining our new trainer for lunch again? I think you have been very close to our celebrity swimmer. Is that the secret for the success of your project? I've always seen you eating in the cafeteria almost everyday." Mr. Park said and Junhoe could hear the sarcasm coated in some of his words.

"Oh, Mr. Kim? Yeah. You did a good job recruiting a good-looking trainer. Guests always tall about him after their swimming sessions. That's why some staff called him Mr. Celebrity Swimmer." Mr. Choi added.

Junhoe honestly didn't like this kind of conversation. He tried his best to always leave for lunch before these high-ranked bumped into him. They always praise Jinhwan for his good looks and Junhoe should be proud of it. Sure, he is, but he can always feel the interrogation from their words – maybe because he is the son of the CEO and all the little things he does is a big deal for them. If it was Junhoe's assessment, he could say they were always waiting for a chance to give him a bad record.

The elevator sound tinged which distracted the conversation.

"Well, let's have lunch together next time. Bring Mr. Kim with you, okay?" Mr. Park softly tapped his arms twice before leaving the confines of the lift with Mr. Choi.

Junhoe discreetly sighed in relief as the elevator closed and he was left with some housekeeping staff who didn't dare talk to him. He waited the elevator to stop on 7th floor and he instantly wore his smile back before exiting the lift.

The smell of chlorine from the Olympic size swimming pool greeted him. His eyes immediately saw Jinhwan smiling and waving at him while holding the kickboards and other stuff used from his session. Jinhwan already finished training another guest and now tidying the pool area.

"Bet you have kids this time." Junhoe spoke first in which his voice echoed.

"I always have fun with kids. How I wish I can only receive kids as my students." Jinhwan joked and put the boards aside before fronting Junhoe.

"You're already a celebrity in this hotel. There's no way adults won't check you out. How I wish I can also imposed 'kids only' in your schedule. I really don't like seeing girls and even guys laughing and giggling around you." Junhoe almost sounded whining as he slightly pouted his lips.

Jinhwan chuckled at how cute his boyfriend was and quickly pecked on Junhoe's lips which made the latter blush and shy away.

"Don't be such a jelly baby. I'm hungry. I'll change quickly and let's eat." Jinhwan winked and left his blushing boyfriend alone at the pool area.

True to his words, it didn't take a while when Jinhwan got out from the locker room and both headed to the lift.

When they didn't got off on the 2nd floor where the cafeteria was, Jinhwan looked Junhoe confused and suddenly asked.

"I thought we're eating at the cafeteria?"

"Nope. I'm craving for sashimi. Let's eat outside." Junhoe said while smiling at Jinhwan's reflection at the elevator door.

"We just ate sashimi yesterday, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan reminded him, his voice was teasing.

"We'll eat anything. I just want to eat out today." Junhoe said with conviction. He didn't want Jinhwan to be a display for the executives to see – not that he just had an unfortunate (at least for Junhoe) encounter with some of them.

They decided to just take the 15-minute walk to their favorite seafood restaurant just a few blocks from the hotel.

Seafoods were one of their common interests and eating their favorite foods became one of their 'babe-time' not only at work but also outside work. Jinhwan didn't suspect Junhoe's craving because of how many sashimi and sushi he ordered. They enjoyed the heaven that was their meal while talking random things related to work.

Junhoe cleared his throat and clean his palate with water before sitting straight on his back, ready to announce something.

"Hyung." He called the older who is now looking at him anticipating for something.

"I have another conference in Busan in 3 days. I might be away for a whole week. It's an international conference this time."

"Oh, really?" Jinhwan wanted to sound happy for Junhoe because it meant his boyfriend was really doing a great job for his dad to send him to another conference, yet he couldn't help but sound a little sad.

Ever since he got back to Seoul, there wasn't a time they were away from each other for even a day. Junhoe always made sure they saw each other at least once a day even during their rest days. Jinhwan might have been adopted in his city life, but that's all thanks to Junhoe for not letting him feel alone and scared. He knew there wasn't much difference living in Busan and Seoul, but he only had one worry and he was secretly trying to get out from that worry.

Jinhwan's voice didn't leave unnoticed by Junhoe, so the latter immediately assured his boyfriend. He knew Jinhwan will be sad while he was away as he wasn't really a social butterfly when Junhoe wasn't around, so he was ready for this kind of reaction from his boyfriend.

"Don't worry, hyung. I'll video call you every day. I'll text you every time I have the chance to and I'll come back as soon as I can." Junhoe flashed his reassuring smile and he saw Jinhwan eased a little before smiling back.

"I'll be fine, Junhoe-ya. Just focus on the conference, okay?" Jinhwan nodded as a sign that he will be fine.

"I will. I know you'll throw a fit if I don't."

"I'll tell Chanwoo to give you an earful if you don't focus." Jinhwan teased him because the older knew how Junhoe couldn't stand his assistant every time Chanwoo scolds him.

Jinhwan laughed at Junhoe's whining which made the latter laughed too. They enjoyed the rest of their lunch without mentioning anything about the conference again.

They are now on their way back to the hotel when Junhoe spoke.

"Can I hold your hand?" Junhoe asked.

"We're already near the hotel Junhoe-ya. We can't let anyone from the hotel see us holding hands." Jinhwan sweetly smiled at his boyfriend.

"You know I don't care, right?"

"Yes. But I do care about you, Junhoe-ya. I don't want people gossip about you because of me and we know your father won't let you go off this time if we get caught." Jinhwan explained in his calm tone.

"You also know I want everyone to know about me and you and that includes my father. Yejin already likes you. My mother will surely like you, hyung."

Jinhwan halted after those words from Junhoe which made the latter stop too.

"I would love that, too. You know that. But we don't have to rush things, Junhoe-ya. Seeing you every day is already enough for me. I won't ask for anything more. I mean it." Jinhwan hesitated to hold Junhoe's arm but did it to convey what he meant.

"Hyung..."

"I appreciate what you are doing for me, Junhoe-ya. I really do. That's why I don't dare ask more than this. I am already happy with what we have now." Jinhwan softly squeezed Junhoe's arm before letting it go.

"And I don't want you to be happy with just this, hyung. I want to give you more than just friendly lunch at work and treat you more than just my colleague when we're outside the hotel. You...deserve more than what we have now." Junhoe looked away with his last words.

Jinhwan didn't expect this kind of argument with Junhoe but he must admit, his heart skipped a beat at Junhoe's last words. He knew Junhoe liked him so much but hearing Junhoe's thoughts warmed his heart and made him realize how the younger really felt for him.

"Junhoe-ya...I – " Jinhwan couldn't finish his sentence when Junhoe took a step forward and interrupted him with his words.

"I understand, hyung. I won't mention it again. We'll be late. Let's get back to the hotel."

Before Jinhwan could answer, Junhoe already walked and he just followed. The remaining couple of minutes walk back to the hotel was accompanied by awkward silence. Jinhwan could only see Junhoe's back as they walked, and he could feel a tugging sense in his chest. Junhoe, on the other hand, shut his eyes firm from time to time feeling bad for how he acted a few minutes earlier. He wanted to disappear that instant, thinking how he might have hurt Jinhwan with his stupid argument. He wanted to stop and said sorry, but he couldn't.

They reached the hotel and staff greeted Junhoe and the latter just returned them with a slight bow. Junhoe could still feel Jinhwan at his back, so he just went straight to the elevator. Junhoe tensed when Jinhwan stood a few inches from his left side while waiting for the elevator. He stole a glance using only his eyes feeling scared Jinhwan might be looking at him. But his nervousness dissipated when he saw Jinhwan smiling.

The elevator tinged, and the door opened. Junhoe went in first as there were staffs with them. He stood at the corner where Jinhwan stood right next to him. The elevator suddenly was packed with staff trying to go back to their work on time.

They were already on the second floor as what the number showed when Junhoe felt a soft hand holding his. He carefully looked to his side and saw a smiling Jinhwan who wasn't looking at him. Junhoe stared at their hands and his heart fluttered when Jinhwan intertwined his small fingers with Junhoe's. Surprised by the sudden gesture, Junhoe looked straight in front and his heart beat faster than normal. His eyes discreetly observed the pack of personnel with them inside the confines of the lift to see if someone was looking, but looks like everyone was minding their own business.

When the elevator door opened, as it was already at the 7th floor where the pool was, Junhoe felt a slight squeezed on his hand before the warmth left it and heard Jinhwan excused himself to go out from the elevator without giving him last look.

Junhoe bit his lower lip in secret while watching Jinhwan's back disappear and the lift's door closed again. He tried hard to conceal his smile by clearing the lump of good air in his throat and when it was his time to get off the elevator, he sprinted to his room and stared at his hand where Jinhwan held. He then placed it on his beating chest and took a deep breath. Jinhwan never held his hand when they were at the hotel and only placed him stolen small kisses when they were at the pool and no one was around.

Junhoe couldn't process what just happened. Was it Jinhwan's punishment to him and wanting to give him a heart attack? Or Jinhwan was simply trying to make peace with him.

He grabbed his phone and he was ready to send his boyfriend a text when his phone vibrated.

Jinhwan felt guilty for what happened. The walk back to the hotel bothered him and it was the first time Junhoe walked away from him after their first small argument and left a sting on his chest. Junhoe hadn't snapped at him ever since he met him.

He wanted to stop and talked to Junhoe, but they were already in the hotel and everyone's greeting Junhoe. When they reached the lift, he stood right next to Junhoe and checked whether the latter was mad at him but his frown turned to a beam when he saw how cute Junhoe looked like. The younger was really transparent with what he feels and Jinhwan thanked himself for knowing Junhoe this much. The younger looked nervous and Jinhwan could tell his boyfriend was already formulating an apology speech in his mind.

When Junhoe went inside the elevator and stood at the very corner, he stood right next to him. He knew the elevator will be full of staff considering the time was almost late for the afternoon shift. His brain was contemplating whether he should do it or not, but when he saw the number on the elevator was already ascending, he took a deep breath and slowly reached for Junhoe's free hand on his side.

Jinhwan could feel how Junhoe tensed because of the sudden stiff on his hand and the sudden looked he got from the younger, so he carefully intertwined their fingers. Jinhwan couldn't hide the smile on his face and when he heard his lifeline from the sound of the elevator, he squeezed Junhoe's hand before he gently let go of it.

"Excuse me." He said and excused himself out from the elevator without looking back at Junhoe.

The empty pool area welcomed him, and he shook his head at what he just did.

"Wow, Kim Jinhwan. You just did that." He voiced out while staring at his palm.

He reached for his phone in his pocket and sent Junhoe a message before the latter collapse in his office, and the thought of it made him chuckle.

_To: <3 <3_

_u r already giving me so much, junhoe-ya. see. i can hold ur hand anytime i want. see u later. :*_

He headed to the shower room and prepared for his next session feeling light in his chest.

"You're in a really good mood today, Junhoe." Chanwoo said while handing Junhoe a pile of documents needed for his review.

"I am always in a good mood, Chanwoo before you always ruin it." He answered but smirk visible on his lips.

"This..." Chanwoo replied while outlining Junhoe's figure in the air with his finger before continuing. "...is unusual. Something good happen with Jinhwan-hyung?"

Junhoe glared at Chanwoo upon hearing the word 'hyung'.

"How many times I told you not to call me that." He hissed.

"Jinhwan-hyung said I can call him that and he likes it." Chanwoo proudly argued.

"This is why I don't like it. When you start calling him hyung, you act like you are super close." Junhoe whined.

"You know what? I prefer working with broken hearted Junhoe. I couldn't stand how disgustingly obsessed you are when you are in love." Chanwoo said while acting as disgusted as he was.

"I am not."

"Okay. Let me change that into a more trendy approach. You're whipped ass." Chanwoo laughed.

"Ya! You know you're still at work and it is still work hours. I can make you work overnight if you want." Junhoe snapped but he sarcasm evident in his voice.

Chanwoo, though he knew Junhoe wouldn't do it, acted as if he was in his secretary mode and stood straight and professional.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Koo." He said in slight sarcasm too.

"You may go now."

"Yes, sir. Ahem! Whipped. Ahem!" Chanwoo teased before he stormed off Junhoe's office.

The latter could only shook his head and grinned in disbelief at how Chanwoo always teased him with Jinhwan.

Junhoe reached for his phone and opened Jinhwan's message sent earlier.

_from: nani-hyung <3_

_u r already giving me so much, junhoe-ya. see. i can hold ur hand anytime i want. see u later. :*_

He stared at the message for half a minute before pressing the reply button. In 2 days, it will be their 4th monthsary and he prepared a surprise for Jinhwan before he left for the 1-week conference.

_To: nani-hyung <3_

_i have smtg for u tomorrow. let's open it when we get u home. :*_

The reply was almost immediate. Jinhwan might be on break, Junhoe guessed.

_from: nani-hyung <3_

_u know how to warn me about ur surprise now. thnx. im excited!_

(the next day..)

"9-4-2-7. What is this?" Jinhwan read from the small red card tied around the bottle of red wine handed by Junhoe when he got in the car.

They were on their way home after their long day of work.

"I told you, we'll open it when we get home." Junhoe said giving Jinhwan a glance before focusing his eyes on the road again.

"I know this is my favorite wine. But I'm not sure what this small card means. Though, it looks like this numbers are my birthday." Jinhwan scrutinized the beautifully printed numbers on the card.

"Happy 4th monthsary, hyung." Junhoe responded while smiling, eyes still fixed on the road.

Jinhwan chuckled at the early greeting, "Happy 4th, too. Your gift is 2 days early, but thank you."

"You'll see the real gift later."

"What? Isn't this wine your gift?" Jinhwan asked in confusion.

Junhoe answered him with a smile and even after numerous assaults to the younger to give him some hints for his 'real gift', he failed. Jinhwan felt excited yet nervous at the same time because knowing Junhoe, giving gifts and surprises were his expertise. No matter how much he knew Junhoe now, when it comes to this, he had no power on him.

The drive felt short maybe because Junhoe drove a little faster than normal as he himself was excited to give Jinhwan his gift.

They are now standing in front of Jinhwan's apartment when the latter hesitated to put in his code and turned to Junhoe.

"You did not put anything weird or scary inside my apartment, do you?" Jinhwan anxiously asked. Junhoe knew his boyfriend has a weak heart for scary things, so he won't dare surprise him with creepy things at least.

"What? No. I haven't even gone inside your apartment. What do you mean?" Junhoe chuckled.

Junhoe's words, however, left a tugging feeling on Jinhwan. They've been dating for months, 4 months to be exact, yet Junhoe didn't dare come inside his home at any given chances. The younger said he wouldn't do anything against his will and even after few invitations in his home, it's either the younger couldn't come because he had to stay up late at the hotel for work, or just the timing wasn't right.

"D-Do you want to come in?" Jinhwan asked.

"Mind opening your gift first?" Junhoe replied and grinned...widely.

"This? Should I open it here? I don't have a cork." Jinhwan innocently answered.

The older's brows furrowed when Junhoe burst into laughter.

"Not that one. I mean..." Junhoe turned his back on Jinhwan and faced the other door opposite of his apartment's entrance. "...let's open this."

Jinhwan trying to process Junhoe's words and what could it mean, starting to feel some race happening inside his chest. His heart beat so fast he could almost feel it.

"Y-you mean..." Jinhwan's jaw dropped when he looked at the number from the wine card and the door in front of them. He instantly covered his mouth and looked expectantly at Junhoe who was sheepishly grinning.

"Open it, hyung."

"Y-ya... Junhoe."

"I couldn't stand the nights missing you and I want you to be the first person I see every morning." Junhoe confessed while touching the back of his head, slowly feeling shy.

Jinhwan smiled and slowly made his way in front of the digital lock. He punched in the code, which was his birthday, and the lock clicked open. Jinhwan glanced at Junhoe who helped him open the door widely for them to enter Junhoe's new home.

Jinhwan surely didn't expect the sudden move of Junhoe close to him and he was more surprised when he saw red petals scattered on the floor from the entry way going to the living room where a romantic candle light dinner was set up. The path was also layered by small scented candles to light up the way to the table. Jinhwan couldn't help but cover his mouth again as he gasped on the scene before his eyes.

"I'll be busy on our special day because of the preparation for my conference, so I hope you don't mind us celebrating our day in advance, hyung." Junhoe's voice from his back fluttered Jinhwan's heart more.

"Junhoe-ya..."

The older sweetly called out and enclosed Junhoe into a tight hug. "Thank you so much!"

Junhoe tightened the hug and inhaled Jinhwan's scent which was his favorite. "And I hope you don't mind me clinging like this to you."

"Of course not!" Jinhwan said and leaned his head back to see Junhoe's face without breaking the hug.

"I love you, hyung." Junhoe said and gave Jinhwan a soft kiss on his forehead.

The warmth from Junhoe's touch melted Jinhwan's heart. He didn't expect that it was still possible for his broken heart to mend and that was all thanks to Junhoe.

The candle light dinner was filled with giggles and laughter to their hearts' content. Jinhwan pestered Junhoe to spill how he pulled such a romantic surprise which the latter refused to answer. The food didn't only fill their stomachs, but it also filled their hearts.

After the meal, Jinhwan finally opened his favorite wine to match with the romantic celebration they had.

"You always left me speechless with your surprises, you know that?" Jinhwan said while savoring the liquor in his mouth.

"I didn't expect it myself either that I would be this good at surprises. Well, you're easy to surprise too." Junhoe chuckled.

"Is that a compliment?"

"You should take it as a compliment. It means you appreciate all the small things I do for you and those little things make you happy." Junhoe adored Jinhwan for being that kind of person which was also one of the reasons he fell in love.

Random talks made them finish the entire bottle of wine he bought for Jinhwan. It's getting late, yet the couple was nowhere planning to end it just yet.

Jinhwan requested to watch the new episode of Netflix series they've been watching for a while now. The wine was already lulling them to sleep, but the night was too special to just sleep in, so they decided for a Netflix chill.

Junhoe prepared for the smart TV and searched for the series while Jinhwan went to the kitchen to look for snacks only to find out there's nothing in Junhoe's fridge.

"Ya! You have nothing in your fridge. Not even water. How am I not even surprise?" Jinhwan teased and just returned to the living room.

"I was busy preparing your surprise I had no time to think about my fridge, hyung." Junhoe disputed.

"Ow. I feel like it was my fault now. Haha!

"Come here. It's starting." Junhoe tapped the space beside him where Jinhwan filled in seconds.

They were both focused on the show for the first half of it. Both were throwing their feedback on some scenes. Junhoe was explaining something when he felt Jinhwan's head carefully resting between his head and shoulders. The younger smiled and reached for his boyfriend's hand to hold.

Jinhwan found comfort on Junhoe's where he followed with an embrace on Junhoe's arm. He was secretly thankful he got to have nights like this now that Junhoe was just a door away from him. He honestly missed this. The feeling of...home – home to someone he loves.

"Hyung...are you asleep?" Junhoe softly asked when the older didn't react on his argument about the show.

"Hmm? No. I'm listening. Keep talking." Jinhwan said in his sleepy voice.

"Do you want to rest now?"

"I'm already resting, Junhoe-ya. Keep talking. I like hearing your voice." Jinhwan replied with his eyes close. He wasn't watching the show anymore.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm?"

"Thank you." Junhoe said full of sincerity.

"For what?"

"For liking me back. You know I like you so much right?"

"I know."

"No. I love you, hyung. I love you so much." Junhoe pecked on Jinhwan's head which made the latter smile.

"You always say that to me, Junhoe-ya." He slightly giggled at the thought.

"C-Can I k-kiss you?" Junhoe sounded a little timid, scared that he might freak Jinhwan out.

The older slowly opened his eyes at the sudden question. He carefully pulled back his head and looked at Junhoe in the eyes while giving him his sweetest smile.

"Why are you even asking? Stupid."

Junhoe looked down on Jinhwan's lips before closing the few inches in between them and planted a soft kiss on Jinhwan's red lips. The kiss was soft and delicate and only lasted for 3 seconds before Junhoe looked at Jinhwan's eyes again.

"I love you, hyung."

"Me too."

Junhoe kissed Jinhwan again but this time it was passionate, slow, and hot. Junhoe was careful in suppressing his longing to kiss Jinhwan so bad and only responded at Jinhwan's slow and delicate kiss.

They were catching their breaths when they broke the kiss. Both of them could feel the romantic aura around and the tension between their stare at each other. Junhoe's chest were pounding as much as Jinhwan's. The older could say Junhoe was holding himself back from doing something to him, so he decided to be the one in charge.

Jinhwan caressed Junhoe's cheek and cupped the latter's face with his small hands. He leaned forward to claim Junhoe's lips again. He immediately asked for an entrance using his tongue in which Junhoe granted and gave access in his entire mouth. The kiss was so deep, Junhoe felt like he was in an overdrive. He'd always wanted to rampage Jinhwan's lips and now, that is what he's doing – biting Jinhwan's lips from time to time and sucking his tongue.

Jinhwan's hands wondered underneath Junhoe's inner shirt in which the younger voluntarily disregarded on Jinhwan's behalf without breaking the torrid kiss. Junhoe let his upper body exposed and Jinhwan had to urge himself to stop to adore the perfect body in front of him. The older playfully smirked before motioning his body up so he could lace his feet on Junhoe. Now, he is on Junhoe's lap while staring down at the beauty of his boyfriend's perfect abs.

"Why do I even waited this long before stripping you like this." Jinhwan teased as he slowly pushed Junhoe to lean flat on the sofa board before he kissed him again, not giving the younger the chance to answer.

Junhoe reached for Jinhwan's shirt and pulled them up to undress the older. He was once again amazed by Jinhwan's porcelain skin. His hands traced Jinhwan's collarbone and followed it with his warm lips. Jinhwan delicately moaned at Junhoe's touch. The youngers lips trailed up on Jinhwan's neck and back to his lips again. Jinhwan's kisses travelled down on Junhoe's shard shoulder blades, down to his hard chest as the younger grabbed his butt and gently squeezed them.

Jinhwan could feel the bulge that's forming underneath Junhoe's pants and he playfully grinded on him in purpose, rewarding him with Junhoe's hot moan. He laced his arms around Junhoe's neck while the latter outlined his shoulder blades with his tongue. Jinhwan, feeling the lust and swell in his own pants, clung on Junhoe and whispered, "Let's go to bed."

Junhoe was almost in trance when he just stood right after he heard Jinhwan's words and carried the small frame of his boyfriend to the bedroom while they both devoured on each other's lips. Junhoe carefully put Jinhwan on bed where the latter adjusted himself so Junhoe could position himself on top of him.

"You can still say no if you want me to stop." Junhoe worriedly said, but his eyes said otherwise.

His eyes widened when Jinhwan grabbed his hand and placed it on his bulge.

"You can't stop now that I am like this." Jinhwan smirked at him.

Junhoe swallowed the lump of air in his throat as Jinhwan left his hand their on his swelling and letting him do whatever to it. So, he slowly moved his hand and rubbed the clothing separating his hand and Jinhwan's length.

Jinhwan closed his eyes at the touch and his hips automatically moved upward as he matched Junhoe's rub against him.

"Hmm.." Jinhwan let out a groan and Junhoe locked their lips together.

There's a lot going on in Junhoe's mind. Worried of not pleasuring Jinhwan the way he wanted because he was one with lack of experience when it comes to sex. He only got it once with Bobby before they broke up. He wanted their first night to be memorable for Jinhwan and him, so they could both forget their sad past, but now that they are in this situation, Junhoe's mind was clouded with worries all he could do was kiss and touch Jinhwan on parts he wanted him to touch him.

Jinhwan must have read what's going on in Junhoe's mind when he slightly pushed Junhoe's chest that halted the younger.

"You should really stop overthinking, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan said while giving him a teasing smile.

"What?"

"Don't just kiss and touch me. Do something. I'm letting you do whatever you want to do, Junhoe-ya. Think of it as my little gift for you." Jinhwan replied and caressed Junhoe's face.

Junhoe leaned back and took a deep breath before reaching for Jinhwan's pants and unzipped it when the button popped open. His heart was pounding but he could only move on. He was already in a spell that is Kim Jinhwan and he doesn't plan on getting out from this spell.

Junhoe slowly discarded Jinhwan's pants and underwear which made him adore Jinhwan even more. The older got a beautiful body and he felt so unfair after seeing how manly Jinhwan was...down there.

Jinhwan also helped him undress his remaining clothes and content was evident on Jinhwan's face after seeing the whole Junhoe in front of him. Junhoe started to plant small delicate kisses all over Jinhwan's body and played with the latter's nipple. His kisses went down on Jinhwan's stomach and on his groin. Junhoe took pride on his doing after Jinhwan let out a pleasure moan.

He spread Jinhwan's leg, so he could have better access on his manhood and started to plant kisses again on those sensitive spots around Jinhwan's length – teasing the older a bit more.

"Ugh...Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan almost pleaded. The burn on his stomach and his manhood was already painful to bear with all these teasing from Junhoe.

Junhoe kissed Jinhwan's length which made the latter shiver. Jinhwan's back arched wanting his needs to be done. The younger then licked Jinhwan's head and started to jerk the older in his mouth. Jinhwan's groans grew louder as Junhoe trying to take in all he could of Jinhwan and gagging from time to time.

"Ugh... Junhoe-ya...Yeah..."

He could barely hear Jinhwan calling out his name. After some time of stroking Jinhwan's length and building on his boyfriend's climax, he ran his fingers on Jinhwan's hole preparing it for him.

The older clenched his teeth and grasped on the bed sheet. Junhoe could also feel the tingling and burning sensation in his manhood, but he wanted to work on Jinhwan first before his. The older suddenly pulled Junhoe up and devour on his lips... this time hungrily and lusciously.

"Let m-me...help you." Jinhwan said in between his breathes and against Junhoe's lips.

After few more torrid kisses, Jinhwan forcibly pinned Junhoe down on bed so he is now on top of Junhoe. He gently grinned against Junhoe's mad length. The younger shut his eyes in pleasure and mewled. The pain he felt down there was increasing and he wanted to put it inside Jinhwan now.

"H-hyung..." His breathing shuddered and Jinhwan immediately sucked him which made Junhoe whimper and cried out his name.

Junhoe couldn't help but meet Jinhwan's mouth as the latter choked him with Junhoe's length. The way Jinhwan increased the friction between his mouth and Junhoe's dick intoxicated the latter that aroused both of them even more.

"Ugh! Jinhwan!" Junhoe sobbed and he could feel the smile forming on Jinhwan's lips against his manhood.

The younger could feel his climax coming in so he stopped Jinhwan and helped the older positioned on his top again where he could see him.

"I-I want it inside you." He shyly said almost faint.

"You're so greedy." Jinhwan whispered right on his ears and licked Junhoe's ears that made the younger shiver again.

Jinhwan gently grabbed Junhoe's and he carefully guided it inside him.

"Uggghhh..." Both of them almost said in chorus. Their breaths shuddered as Jinhwan took in Junhoe slowly.

Shockwaves on Jinhwan's spine made him cried out Junhoe's name multiple time as he adjusted himself on top of the younger after putting all of Junhoe inside him.

"Y-you're tight, hyung." Junhoe said in struggle.

"Aaahh..." Jinhwan could only afford to moan when he started to move on top of Junhoe.

Junhoe grabbed Jinhwan on the waist and helped him move. Both of them were in overdrive feeling all the intensity and pleasure now that they became one.

The movement was slow and gentle at first, then when they both adjusted, Jinhwan started to move faster and hastily. The slapping of their bodies echoed in the room accompanied by their unending moans. Jinhwan let himself be wrecked on top of Junhoe which made the latter more aggressive and ecstatic.

"Aahh... Junhoe-ya... ahhh... I-I-'m coming." Jinhwan breathlessly said and in a matter of minutes, he let his climax took over him and clutched his walls against Junhoe's length.

Junhoe came not long after him and Jinhwan dropped dead on his boyfriend's chest, not minding how sticky and sweaty they both were. Junhoe enveloped Jinhwan with his arms and showered him with sweet kisses on the head.

"I love you so much, Kim Jinhwan." Junhoe said in his faint voice and tightened the embrace.

"You did great, baby."

Upon hearing the endearment, Junhoe's heart skipped a beat. For him, it's one of the best nights of his life yet, and after some time of resting, the couple went for more rounds until their legs couldn't afford to move anymore.

"You are unbelievable Koo Junhoe." Jinhwan managed to say amidst him catching his breath as they just finished another round.

"I could do this all day, hyung." Junhoe said which rewarded him a light punch. Jinhwan clearly was exhausted already as much he was.

"How can I go to work tomorrow like this?" Jinhwan laced his hands around Junhoe and rested his head on the younger's chest while his eyes were shut close.

"That's why I took a leave for us tomorrow. I already told Chanwoo we can't come to work tomorrow."

Jinhwan just laughed faintly against Junhoe's chest in disbelief at how Junhoe planned everything.

"I'm really impressed, Junhoe."

Junhoe just kissed him on his head before they both dozed off in their dreamland. They will have to worry about the mess in the room when the sun shines the next day. 

\--

Junhoe lethargically opened his eyelids and numbness slowly crept in from his right arm. He carefully turned his head on the side and saw Jinhwan sleeping soundly on his arm while another one laced around Junhoe's waist. He let out a content sigh and planted a kiss on his boyfriend's head, but careful not to wake him up. The younger tried to move and give them some space so he could adore Jinhwan's sleeping beauty but the tiny movement he did made Jinhwan snuggled in his chest even more and the arm around his waist tightened the embrace. Junhoe held his breath while holding his free hand up in the air and just let Jinhwan move closer to him. He didn't want to wake up the older considering how intimate their night was. He just put his free hand under his head as another pillow and closed his eyes again. A smile plastered on his face and his heart was so content having a first night and morning with Jinhwan in his arms.

Junhoe must have fallen asleep again because the moment he opened his eyes again, he saw a smiling Jinhwan staring at him while playing some of his hair around his face. He immediately greeted the older a sweet smile and hugged him tightly that Jinhwan let out an 'oof' sound.

"Good morning, baby." Junhoe said in his hoarse voice, eyes were closed again.

"You snored, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan whispered on his ears with his teasing voice.

Junhoe's eyes stretched wide upon hearing it and he pulled back Jinhwan to confirm what he just heard.

"I-I snored?!" Junhoe blurted out feeling all his blood rushing up on his face. It was their first night and snoring was the last thing Junhoe would want to do. He felt embarrassed.

Jinhwan tried to conceal his laughter that his cheeks popped up a little before he finally burst to hilarity. His laugh echoed in the confines of their room and Junhoe's eye narrowed at him.

"I did not, do I?" Junhoe confirmed while watching Jinhwan laughed at his face.

"Hahahahaha! Your reaction is priceless, Junhoe-ya. I should have recorded it! Oh my god!" Jinhwan couldn't contain his laugh he had to rest his head against Junhoe chest while trying to calm himself down.

"Hyung!" Junhoe whined which only made Jinhwan laugh. A second later, he joined the older laugh.

"Good morning, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan finally said when both of them get a hold of themselves.

Junhoe leaned and pecked on Jinhwan's lips before answering, "I love you."

Jinhwan sweetly beamed at him as a response and caressed his cheeks using his tiny thumb.

"You look like an angel sleeping. But now, I doubt if angel is the right word to describe you." Jinhwan teased him again.

"You are my angel, hyung."

"Ugh! You're too much, Junhoe. Stop it." Jinhwan cringed and pulled himself up to sit on the bed.

Junhoe giggled and raised his hands up in the air like he was waiting for Jinhwan to pull him up out of bed too.

"Oh-ho! Get up now. We need to eat breakfast, Junhoe-ya."

"Hmm-mm.." Junhoe only wailed and childishly shook his hands without putting them down.

"Aigoo...I thought I have a boyfriend, not a baby." Jinhwan tried to sound annoyed but reached for Junhoe's hands and helped him get up to which the latter only pulled him back to bed and to his embrace.

"Ya...we should really get up now." Jinhwan muffled against Junhoe's chest.

"Yes. Just another minute, hyung. We have all day to ourselves. Just a minute." Junhoe said while planting a soft kiss on Jinhwan's head.

Jinhwan let Junhoe and he ran his fingers on Junhoe shoulders down to his bare chest. A smile didn't leave his face while his chest was fluttering. It had been a while since he had this kind of morning – kisses and cuddles. He still could feel a sore on his back, but he didn't mind it too much and didn't want to show his pain to Junhoe. He knew the younger would feel bad once he knew about it. This kind of pain he is willing to endure for Junhoe.

"I'm going to shower first, let's just order for breakfast." Jinhwan stated when they both decided to break the hug.

"Hmm..." Junhoe responded, voice still full of drowsiness.

Jinhwan just smiled and kissed Junhoe on the lips before getting inside the shower. The older stared at his reflection in the mirror and his hands trailed on Junhoe's mark on his skin. There's one on his chest, hips, and rib part. He scoffed at the thought of last night, he couldn't believe it really happened. He realized how good Junhoe was in bed even having 'lack of experience' on sex. Junhoe almost drove him crazy last night.

Jinhwan opened the shower and let the cold water wash off the steamy traces of last night's events. He was drawn to the sound of shower pouring on him, he didn't notice Junhoe was already inside the bathroom and about to open the glass door going inside the shower. Jinhwan ran his fingers on his hair to drain the water and reached for the handle to close it when a hand stopped him and another one snaked around his waist from behind.

Jinhwan looked over his shoulder with one eye closed because of the running water and realized Junhoe was already clinging onto him from the back leaving small kisses on his shoulders.

"You're even more beautiful in the shower, hyung." Junhoe intimately whispered on his ear which made him shiver.

Both of them are now soaked in the water and Junhoe's ministrations on his neck and shoulder made Jinhwan closes his eyes in pleasure.

Next second, Junhoe's hand wandered down touching him on his groin down to his inner thighs while his free hand guided Jinhwan's head to the side where he intimately kissed him.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan couldn't help but let out a pleasured moan against Junhoe's mouth.

A burning sensation was already forming on Jinhwan's stomach and he could feel his manhood pound at the foreplay Junhoe was doing him. He could already feel Junhoe's bulge against his back and his hand wanted to touch the younger but Junhoe kept his hand on the wall.

"Hyung..." Junhoe faintly called out. "Hmm?" The older hummed in response.

"Do you know you have a pretty ass?"

Jinhwan smirked at how sexy Junhoe said those words against his nape while the latter's tongue licked him. These only turned both of them on.

Junhoe grabbed both Jinhwan's hands and firmly held them against the wall and leaned on his back making Jinhwan bend a little before reaching for the older's length with his free hand. Jinhwan could feel Junhoe's chest pounding against his back but the hand gripping on his manhood made him arched his hip up against Junhoe's bulge. The younger slowly jerked Jinhwan's and the shower was filled with groans and water rushing down the drain.

"Ah... Junhoe... Hah..."

Junhoe jerked him faster as their body bumped into each other. The younger thrusted against Jinhwan's ass letting his dick slammed on it while he was working on Jinhwan's length. They were both building on their climax as they felt burning sensation in their stomach down to their manhood. Without any warning, Junhoe put his dick on Jinhwan's hole which rewarded him a loud wail from the small guy. Junhoe thrusted slowly against him at first, and as Jinhwan moaned loudly, the grinned faster, and roughly – hitting Jinhwan's right spots inside while jerking his boyfriend's dick in harmony.

"Ahhh...A-A-Ahhh...Junhoe-ya...Ahh... I-I-..."

Jinhwan was crying out of pleasure as his climax were about to come. Junhoe groaned in chorus with Jinhwan and when he felt his own climax coming in, he thrusted hard and rough against Jinhwan before leaning and resting on the small guy's back – feeling Jinhwan's wall clutching tight on his length.

They both panted and devoured on each other's lips after coming and Junhoe reached of the shower handle to turn it stronger while they shared a deep, hot kiss.

\--

After the hot steamy shower, the couple settled for jjajjangmyun for late breakfast since there's nothing in Junhoe's fridge to eat. Jinhwan then requested them to go on groceries so they could fill Junhoe's fridge and he could cook for him for dinner. Junhoe decided to drive them to a more distant mall so no one from their work could see them hanging out.

"Junhoe-ya, should we get some yogurt too?" Jinhwan asked his boyfriend while showing him a pack of yogurt in 6pcs.

They are now in the frozen area because Jinhwan picked some fruits and vegetables for Junhoe and for their dinner.

"Or should we just get these?" Jinhwan turned his back on Junhoe and fronted the tray where huge fresh milk, yogurt, and other dairy products were.

Junhoe pouted and rested his head on Jinhwan's head while wrapping the small guy with his arms.

"Yah...I'm asking you. A-and... Your head is heavy." Jinhwan teased him not minding at all that Junhoe was back hugging him and some people were already staring at them.

"I don't like milk, hyung. Let's skip that." Junhoe said on Jinhwan's head, voice sounded like a child complaining.

"Okay. Let's get this one, then." Jinhwan replied and got the big tetra pack of fresh milk as he carefully broke Junhoe's back hug.

After some back and forth inside the supermarket, they paid for their groceries and decided to put them first in the car before going back to buy for some house stuff.

They went inside a home product store and Jinhwan started to look for bed sheets first. Junhoe, being the lazy person he was, he just followed around Jinhwan and gave his opinion on the item his boyfriend asked him.

"Okay. I like the color of this one. What do you think?"

"Too sultry. I'd only miss you with that. The black one is nice."

"Too dark. How about this? This is cute."

"Too cute."

They bickered here and there, and it will take them mostly 5-10 minutes to decide what to buy because they would have to argue for the color, the vibe, the texture, etc.before getting the item. But every time they argue, Junhoe would hold Jinhwan's hand to calm him down and just go with what his cute boyfriend wanted. After buying all the needed items, they just ordered the store to deliver it to Junhoe's home instead, so they could still enjoy the rest of the day.

"You're having so much fun in this, hyung." Junhoe said while holding Jinhwan's hand.

"Do I? Hmm, yeah. I always accompany my mom every time she needs to buy something in the house." Jinhwan confessed.

"Aigoo...You're a good son, Kim Jinhwan." Junhoe messed Jinhwan's hair a bit and he earned an elbow from the small guy.

"I'll be busy tomorrow, I won't be home at night because Chanwoo said we have to drive to Busan for the conference." Junhoe reminded in which his voice sounded a little sad.

"Oh. I see. I'll prepare your things tonight. Don't worry."

"I'll miss you, hyung." Junhoe whined a little and held their intertwined hands up to kiss the back of Jinhwan's hand.

"I won't miss you though." Jinhwan joked which gotten him a glare from Junhoe.

"What?!" Junhoe wailed and childishly let go of Jinhwan's hand and walked away while stomping his feet.

Jinhwan laughed because Junhoe was trying to act cute – but he was a little funny too.

"Hahaha! Ya. Wait for me." Jinhwan called out and caught on Junhoe's steps.

"You said you won't miss me!" Junhoe pouted and purposely showed it to Jinhwan.

"I'm kidding, Junhoe-ya. Of course, I'll miss you!" Jinhwan grabbed his hands again and gently patted it.

"Really?"

"Oh! No one will annoy me anymore. So..." Jinhwan bit his lower lip while teasing Junhoe more.

"Hyung..." Junhoe singsong as he wailed more.

Both of them were laughing while walking and Jinhwan just hugged Junhoe's arm to console his whining boyfriend.

"Oppa!" A voice of a small girl interrupted their giggles.

Jinhwan turned his head first after hearing a familiar voice calling him. Junhoe was still messing with his hair when the small girl called him again.

"Jinhwan-oppa!"

This time, Junhoe halted and looked for the owner of the voice calling his boyfriend's name.

"H-Hanbyul-ah..." Jinhwan said faintly.

Junhoe looked at Jinhwan and he saw that look on his face – anxious, and a little...scared? Something pricked on his chest. What is happening? He asked.

Jinhwan's heart almost stopped when he saw who the little girl was. He wished he was only saying the name of his previous student name Hanbyul, but this girl right now is 'the' Hanbyul – Hanbin's little sister.

"H-hyung..." Junhoe feebly uttered and his hold on Jinhwan's hand tightened. Why did he suddenly feel scared?

"Omma!! Jinhwan-oppa is here!" Hanbyul screamed excitedly at the distance and a second later, Hanbin's mom showed up.

Junhoe could feel Jinhwan tensed and when he looked to the direction he was looking, he saw Hanbin walked beside the woman who looked like his mother and they were with a little girl. Junhoe's eyes widened but quickly masked it away with his poker face as much as he could.

"Jinani!" Hanbin's mom called out.

Jinhwan's heart beat fast when he heard Hanbin's mom calling him and there's...Hanbin – staring at him with some paper bags on his hands. His eyes...his eyes were hurt upon seeing him and Junhoe.

Jinhwan saw Hanbin's mom's eyes travelled down to his hands and he suddenly panicked. He instantly let go of Junhoe's hand and cleared his throat. The gesture, on the other hand, shocked Junhoe and the younger felt his chest clenched.

'Did he just let go of my hand?' Junhoe thought in his mind.

"Oppa!" Hanbyul screamed and ran towards Jinhwan and hugged him on the waist.

"H-Hanbyul-ah." Jinhwan bended and hugged the little girl back before forcing a sweet smile to the child.

Junhoe couldn't believe what is happening right now. His eyes looked for Hanbin who was also staring at him. He wasn't sure what emotion was there, but like him, they were both surprised by this unexpected encounter.

"Oppa! I miss you."

"M-me too, Hanbyul-ah." Jinhwan said and softly patter the girl on her head.

A moment later, Hanbin's mom was standing in front of them, while Hanbin remained on where he stood.

"Jinani. So nice to see you here, son." She greeted.

Jinhwan bowed as respond while Junhoe on the side felt another prick in his chest upon hearing Hanbin's mom called him 'son'.

"Nae. It's been a while." Jinhwan awkwardly responded.

"Oppa! Oppa, who is he?" Hanbyul cutely said while clinging on Jinhwan's waist and glaring at Junhoe.

Junhoe forced a smile and when he was about to speak, Jinhwan interrupted him.

"He is Junhoe-oppa. He is my friend." Jinhwan explained to Hanbyul while petting her on her head.

Junhoe should not feel anything about that because it wasn't right to tell a child that him and Jinhwan were together, but the words still stung on him. Hanbin's mom smiled at him and looked like she knew what a 'friend' Jinhwan really meant, she shook his hand in which he also returned with a bow.

"Oppa, why are you not coming to our house again? I want to play with you again." Hanbyul shyly asked Jinhwan.

"Oppa is just a little busy, Hanbyul-ah. I'm sorry." Jinhwan lied.

Junhoe didn't know what to do in this kind of situation. He wasn't ready for this – meeting his boyfriend's ex's family. His eyes travelled back to Hanbin and he couldn't help but clenched his teeth when he saw the man staring intently at Jinhwan. He was already having a battle inside his chest and seeing how Hanbin looked at his boyfriend was not to his liking at all.

"It's her birthday tomorrow so we are buying some stuff for her birthday." Hanbin's mom showed the party needs on her hands and dearly smiled at Jinhwan.

"Yes oppa! Come with us! It's my birthday tomorrow." Hanbyul pleaded in a cute way.

"Hanbyul-ah, Jinhwan oppa is really busy at work. Should we go now?" Hanbin's mom tried to convince the little girl to let go of Jinhwan, but the girl only tightened her hug on him.

"Why don't you just walk her to their car, hyung?" Junhoe suddenly butted in.

Jinwan and Hanbin's mom turned their heads to him, surprised at the sudden suggestion from him. Junhoe mustered the courage to say those words even though it was already stinging his chest. He forced a smile at Jinhwan and nodded to assure Jinhwan that it was okay.

"Oh, thank you Junhoe-ssi. Hanbyul really likes Jinhwan and she even said he likes him more than her own brother." Hanbin's mom stated in his soft voice careful not to let Hanbyul hear them.

Junhoe just smiled and bow at her and looked at Jinhwan who gave him a questioning look.

"It's okay, hyung." Junhoe lied.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan hesitantly smiled at him and held Hanbyul's hand.

"Yehey! Jinhwan-oppa is coming with us!" Hanbyul screamed in which Jinhwan could only scratch his nape at how excited Hanbyul was.

Junhoe's eyes, meanwhile, caught Hanbin's hopeful eyes still fixed on Jinhwan. His heart was aching at this situation, but he felt helpless. He couldn't just keep Jinhwan away from this little girl, she didn't even know what was happening.

Junhoe's glare at Hanbin was distracted by the pat on his shoulder by Hanbin's mom who was sweetly smiling at him.

"Thank you, Junhoe."

Junhoe just faked a smile and bowed at her.

Jinhwan could only look at him over his shoulder because Hanbyul was already dragging him. The older just mouthed _'I'll call you'_ with his hand gesture phone on his ears to which Junhoe only responded by a nod and a smile...a fake one.

Junhoe watched as Jinhwan walked away with Hanbin and his family, and he was just there standing alone. Another couple of minutes passed, Junhoe still couldn't afford to move. He was just clenching a fist and his breathing became heavy. He felt lonely and...scared.

He held up his hand which Jinhwan let go earlier and he was reminded at that time when Bobby didn't hold his hand and let him go instead. Junhoe trusts Jinhwan, but right now he's confused, scared, and hurt. Did he do the right thing? Should he just hold on to Jinhwan instead of letting him go with Hanbin? The anxiety terrified Junhoe. He gritted his teeth at the realization and now he wanted to run after his boyfriend. How could he send him away with his ex?

Junhoe started to run for his life and even took big steps while on the escalator and when he was in the basement, he grabbed his phone and dialed Jinhwan's number. He felt like going crazy every minute that passed, he couldn't find them in the parking lot. He didn't even know what car Hanbin's family had.

After several minutes of searching, Junhoe heard a distant car engine ignited and echoed in the area and he hurriedly looked for it. There, he saw Hanbin holding the car back door open while Jinhwan was standing there close to him. Junhoe's heart clenched at the scene. Hanbin was still looking at Jinhwan like he was looking at his entire universe and since Jinhwan's back was facing at his direction, he couldn't see his boyfriend's face.

The pounding of his chest grew louder and more painful every second and every step he took. Jinhwan was talking to the person inside the car and he wasn't sure who it was. When he was about to open his mouth and called for Jinhwan, his heart dropped when Jinhwan went inside the passenger seat and he saw Hanbin smiled in victory. His steps instantly stopped and his grip on his phone tightened. He felt...defeated. He was just standing there while Hanbin excitedly went in the driver's seat and the car started to move away.

His phone vibrated, and he was scared to open the message. He took a deep breath before checking what Jinhwan's message was.

A lone tear dropped on his phone screen and he smirked at how stupid he looks right now.

_From nani <3_

_juneya, don't wait for me. I'll call u later. Sorry._


	20. Our Little Secret

Chapter 20: Our Little Secret

Junhoe went back to their apartment alone feeling heavy in this heart. He punched in Jinhwan's birthday on his digital lock and settled all their groceries on the kitchen table. His eyes roamed the entire confines of his apartment and he felt...lonely. He didn't expect that he would leave this apartment feeling cloud nine and went home with a pained heart.

He checked his phone and read Jinhwan's message again. Junhoe wasn't sure of what words to reply so just threw his phone on the bed before opening the can of beers they got from their groceries.

As the clock clicked every hour, he already finished 5 cans of beer. He wanted to cry, but what good would crying do? He was already hurting, and crying wasn't his thing at all. But then he realized, after meeting Jinhwan, it was so easy for him to break down and just be vulnerable. He sucks at masking his emotions now that he is with Jinhwan.

After finishing his 6th can, he decided to wait outside of his apartment not minding his phone on the bed. He didn't want to overthink the situation and chose to trust Jinhwan. He gave him time and waited for him outside his apartment. But it seemed like the alcohol wasn't helping him to keep his sanity at all. Junhoe thought of all possible things to happen.

_'What if Jinhwan comes back to Hanbin after they talk?'_

_'Will he come back?'_

_'What if he doesn't?'_

Junhoe's thoughts made him even more dizzy on top of the alcohol starting to kick in. He took a deep breath and decided to sit on the floor beside his door while clasping both his hands to calm his nerves from overthinking.

_'Please come back, hyung.'_

_'Please...'_

He buried his face in between his arms while bringing his knees up on his chest to support his dizzy head. Junhoe bit his lower lip to stop himself from crying. He's too sensitive right now and he hates himself for being this vulnerable when it comes to Jinhwan. Maybe Chanwoo was right. He might really be obsessed with Jinhwan. Junhoe shut his eyes close firmly and he didn't realize that he was already dozing off. The alcohol was already lulling him to sleep and he didn't know how many minutes he was asleep, when he heard a familiar voice calling his name.

"Junhoe-ya..."

\--

Jinhwan felt bad for leaving Junhoe behind, but he couldn't turn down Hanbyul. She had been like his real sister and every time he visits in Hanbin's house back in the days, they would always play together and he even lulled Hanbyul to sleep. Years of being Hanbin's boyfriend made him and Hanbyul closer every time they visit home. He told himself that he just had to drop Hanbyul in their car and go back to Junhoe.

Their walk to the parking lot was quiet and he could feel Hanbin's mom didn't want to start talking any awkward topic between them, so they just let Hanbyul talked random things.

When they were walking going to their car, Jinhwan was surprised when Hanbyul reached out for Hanbin's hand to hold on her free hand. They both looked at each other awkwardly, but Jinhwan avoided Hanbin's intense stare and just let Hanbyul hold him. The little girl was so happy because she would swing both of their hands while walking and Jinhwan couldn't help but smile at how cute Hanbyul was. He honestly missed their bonding time and he felt a little sad, he couldn't play with her anymore. He just hoped someday she would understand.

Hanbin let go of his sister's hand first to open the trunk of their car for their shopping bags while Hanbyul excitedly hopped in the car.

"Thank you for walking Hanbyul until here, Jinani. She truly missed you." Hanbin's mom tapped him on the shoulder and smiled.

"It's nothing, Mrs. Kim. I missed her, too. I couldn't say a proper goodbye. I feel sorry now." Jinhwan admitted and Mrs. Kim pulled him in a motherly hug.

"You don't need to be sorry, son."

Hanbin's chest tightened at the exchange of words between his mom and Jinhwan. It was all his fault. They could have been preparing for Hanbyul's birthday with Jinhwan together, but a stupid mistake ruined his happiness – both their happiness.

Hanbin's mom went inside the front seat after saying goodbye and when Jinhwan was about to say goodbye to Hanbyul, the little girl started to tear up.

"Why are you not coming with us, oppa?"

Jinhwan panicked and Hanbin tried to calm her down. He held the door open for Jinhwan and her sister to talk.

"Hanbyul-ah, Jinhwan-hyung needs to go to work. He can't come with us." Hanbin tried to explain to her.

Jinhwan's heart hurt when he heard Hanbin's voice after a long while and how the latter said 'Jinhwan-hyung' so naturally. The familiar name from that familiar voice tinged his chest. He didn't want to look at his side because he could already feel the weight of Hanbin's stare at him, so he tried to talk to Hanbyul.

"Hanbyul-ah. Oppa can't really come with you."

When they thought Hanbyul stopped whining, she just cried loudly in which made Jinhwan in panic mode. Once she cried, he knew she won't stop unless she gets what she wants.

"I'm sorry, Jinani. I guess you have to come to us. You can go after we got home. I promise." Hanbin's mom said looking at him from the front seat.

"I'll drop you off later, h-hyung." Hanbin softly said.

"No. It's okay. Let's go." Jinhwan just glanced at him before getting in the car.

Hanbin knew he shouldn't be happy right now, but he couldn't contain his smile to show and he excitedly hopped in the driver seat to start the car.

"Are you okay now?" Jinhwan sweetly asked Hanbyul who was clinging on him.

"Yes! Oppa is here with us. Hanbin-oppa doesn't play with me anymore. He is always working." Hanbyul complained and her cute voice vibrated on Jinhwan's chest.

Jinhwan slowly looked at Hanbin through the rear-view mirror as the latter met his eyes.

"You know, there's a lot of sick people who needs a good doctor, right?" Jinhwan turned to Hanbyul again.

"Nae..."

"Do you remember what I told you before?" Jinhwan asked.

"Nae! Hanbin-oppa is a good doctor and he's busy helping sick people." Hanbyul answered with enthusiasm.

Jinhwan smiled at her and found her really cute. She might have grown from the last time he saw her, but she's jolly and sweet as ever.

"That's right. Wow, Hanbyul is really smart."

"Jinani really knows how to calm her." Hanbin's mom softly said and looked at her son who was observing the two at the back through the rear-view mirror.

Hanbin could feel the regrets and pain of what happened over a year ago and seeing Jinhwan again brought back everything. He knew he had no right to feel anything towards Jinhwan anymore, but the years they'd been together were just too hard to forget and let go. He wouldn't ask for anything and he wouldn't dare to, but he was really thankful that they got to bumped into him that day.

Jinhwan reached for his phone and typed a message for Junhoe. He already felt bad for leaving him behind, and now he had no choice but to come with Hanbyul. He knew Hanbyul is a smart girl and she understands some things already.

"Who is that, oppa?" Hanbyul asked when she peaked on his phone.

Jinhwan smiled at her before replying, "Remember the guy I was with earlier? Junhoe?"

"Nae. Your friend?"

"Yes. I texted him. You will like him. He's so nice." Jinhwan talked nice about his boyfriend proudly. He didn't mean anything, it's just that Junhoe was really a good man.

Hanbin's mom sighed at the conversation she was hearing, and her heart really sank at the fact that Jinhwan was once her son-in-law but all she could do now is be happy for him even if it was not Hanbin who has Jinhwan now. She really loved Jinhwan as her own son.

Hanbin's grip on the wheel tightened. Even after a year, hurting Jinhwan was still the greatest regret of his life. He was trying to pick himself up after Jinhwan left him and tried to focus on his work and his own family now, but no matter how he masked his emotions, Jinhwan will always be his great love. Seeing his ex-boyfriend happy with another man only reminded him how he failed as a partner and how foolish he was to let Jinhwan slip away.

"Do you like him?" Hanbyul asked out of nowhere in which Jinhwan wasn't surprised at all. He knew Hanbyul well and the little girl must have been informed about their breakup.

Jinhwan looked at Hanbin and Hanbin's mom first before answering.

"Yes, Hanbyul-ah. A lot." Jinhwan declared and let Hanbyul see his wallpaper which was a picture of him and Junhoe back when they were in Jeju.

"You used to like oppa a lot, too." Hanbyul frowned while playing on his screen and scratching on his wallpaper.

Jinhwan tensed at the unexpected statement from Hanbyul and he glanced at the people in front of them. He caught Hanbin's eyes on him in the mirror and he immediately avoided it. Jinhwan was waiting for Hanbin's mom to react but when he didn't get anything, he cleared his throat before carefully thinking of his response to Hanbyul.

"Oppa will always like you, Hanbyul-ah. I promise. But Jinhwan-oppa is very happy right now because of my friend and I know..." Jinhwan hesitated to say Hanbin's name but he just smiled and continued. "...your Hanbin-oppa is happy too. He loves you so much, you know that right?"

"Hanbyul-ah, why don't you just let Jinhwan-oppa rest? Hmm? You should rest too." Hanbin's mom jumped in the conversation when she saw Hanbin's clenched jaw. She knew hearing the conversation somehow pained her son. She knew how Hanbin loved Jinhwan so much after seeing her son went through their breakup.

"Okay." Hanbyul abided and clung on Jinhwan before she finally fell asleep.

The next minutes of the drive was awkward silence. Jinhwan just looked outside the window while hugging the sleeping Hanbyul on his side. He couldn't get his thoughts off of Junhoe. The younger hadn't replied to his text yet, and it made him worry.

When they finally arrive, Hanbin carefully got Hanbyul from Jinhwan and carried her inside their house. Jinhwan didn't want to go inside so he just watched Hanbin went inside while helping his mom on carrying their shopping bags out of the car trunk.

"Jinani, thank you for doing this to Hanbyul. I know it's a little too much. So, I really appreciate it." Hanbin's mom held his hand.

"Hanbyul is like my little sister too, so anything for her. I'm sorry I can't come on her birthday party tomorrow." Jinhwan sincerely apologized.

"No. No. It's okay. She will understand it. Are you sure you don't want to come inside?"

"No, Mrs. Kim. Thank you. I'll just take a cab."

"Okay. Thank you, Jinani. Be careful." Hanbin's mom hugged him before finally going inside the house.

Jinhwan was already a few steps away from the gate when he heard Hanbin called him.

"Jinhwan-hyung!"

He turned and saw Hanbin running to him.

"T-Thank you." Hanbin stuttered.

"It's for Hanbyul. It's nothing."

"I'll give you a ride back. It's getting dark now." Hanbin offered but Jinhwan only gave him a half smile before answering.

"I'm fine. You don't need to drive me. I'll just take a cab."

Jinhwan turned away but a hand grabbed him which made him looked back at Hanbin again. The latter was also surprised at his sudden action, so he immediately let go of Jinhwan's arm and fidget on his thighs.

"I-I'll call a cab for you."

"Hanbin-ah..."

Hanbin's heart sank when Jinhwan called out his name for the first time after a year, just like how he used to call him before.

"Please, hyung." Hanbin pleaded.

Jinhwan retreated and just let him. They were at the taxi stand waiting for a cab. Both of them were silent. Jinhwan kept on checking his phone but still no response from Junhoe. Hanbin noticed him, so just casually asked.

"Junhoe?"

Jinhwan looked at him and nodded.

"You really look good together and...happy." Hanbin said the last word in whisper.

Jinhwan smiled at the compliment and stared at his wallpaper.

"Thanks."

Another minute of silence. Jinhwan silently prayed that a cab would come already so he could go back to Junhoe. He was really getting worried about him and he's the only thing in his mind right now.

"I'm sorry, hyung."

Jinhwan was taken aback by the sudden apology from Hanbin. It was faint, but he heard it loud and clear. His chest tightened and mustered his courage to look at Hanbin. The apology was full of sincerity this time.

"I'm okay now, Hanbin. You don't need to say sorry again. You don't have to do this to yourself. I've already forgiven you, and I honestly hope you forgive yourself, too."

Hanbin tried his best to hold the tears that were already forming in the corner of his eyes. Jinhwan honestly forgave him and he should feel happy about it, but it only made him feel worst. He was trying to be fine every single day and despised himself for what he did. Until now, he couldn't forgive himself even though he wanted to be a better person not only for Jinhwan but for his own family this time.

Finally, a cab stopped in front of them and Jinhwan instantly stood up to aid for the car. But before he completely hopped in, he turned to Hanbin and smiled.

"Please be happy, Hanbin-ah. You deserve it, too. Goodbye."

And with that, Hanbin was left there alone and he started to cry again. He thought he was fine. He thought he got over him. But he knew deep inside, he still loves the man up to this very moment.

\--

Jinhwan almost ran to the elevator when he went inside their apartment building. Junhoe hasn't answered any of his calls and texts and it makes him more anxious. When the elevator door opened, he instantly got off and quickly walked to their apartment.

But Jinhwan's heart dropped when he saw Junhoe sitting outside his apartment with his head buried on his knees. Guilt suddenly crept in and he ran to him as much as he could.

Jinhwan stopped just right in front of the younger and he could tell, Junhoe must be sleeping.

'He fell asleep while waiting for me.'

At the thought, Jinhwan's heart clenched. He bit his lower lip feeling bad for what he did. He carefully bended down on his knees to match Junhoe's level before gently caressing Junhoe's hair.

"Junhoe-ya..."

Junhoe sluggishly opened his eyes and slowly held his spinning head up to see who was calling him.

His vision was still a little blurry, so he had to blink several times before clearly seeing Jinhwan's face in front of him with eyes worriedly fixed on him.

"Ya...Why are you waiting here outside?" Jinhwan said in his anxious voice.

Junhoe scoffed and fake smiled at his boyfriend before a lone tear fell down from his eye.

"You came back." Junhoe said and hugged Jinhwan tightly.

"J-Junhoe-ya..."

Junhoe tried to shut his eyes firmly to stop his tears from falling. He suddenly felt relieved yet embarrass for crying the moment he saw Jinhwan.

Jinhwan could tell, Junhoe drank because he could smell the alcohol in him. He drank while waiting for him? He felt ever more guilty.

"I'm sorry..." Jinhwan said when Junhoe didn't respond.

Junhoe firmly shook his head and discreetly wiped his tears away before speaking.

"I'm just happy to see you." He said without breaking the hug.

Jinhwan's heart melted when he heard Junhoe's voice cracked.

"I won't do it again. I'm sorry." Jinhwan caressed Junhoe's back and tightened the hug. Junhoe just nodded and when he thought he was fine, he pulled himself back and looked at Jinhwan while smiling.

"I drank all the beer we bought. I'm sorry, too."

Jinhwan scoffed upon hearing Junhoe's confession and they both laughed contently. The older stood first and extended his arms ready to pull Junhoe up. Junhoe gladly took them and helped himself up but he stumbled a little because of the alcohol.

"Oh! Are you okay?" Jinhwan asked worriedly.

Junhoe chuckled and put his arm around Jinhwan. "Yep. I'm okay now."

"You should have waited inside." Jinhwan scolded him while punching his birthday on the digital lock of Junhoe's home.

"Why didn't you answer any of my calls?" Jinhwan asked when they were inside.

"I'm sorry. My phone's inside the bedroom. I didn't want to text you anything stupid, so I just left it here." Junhoe pouted at his boyfriend who is now arranging their groceries in the kitchen.

"Stop being cute, Koo Junhoe. You're flattering my heart too much. It's not go – od – " Jinhwan was caught off guard when Junhoe lifted him up and placed him on the kitchen counter top in split second.

They stared at each other for another second before Junhoe leaned and claimed Jinhwan's lips. The latter could savor the beer his boyfriend drank through the naughty tongue that was asking for entrance in his mouth. Junhoe was a little aggressive because of the alcohol, Jinhwan guessed, but he wasn't the one to complain. He did worry Junhoe and this kind of punishment wasn't really against his will at all. Jinhwan is willingly accepting his punishment right now.

The kiss deepened and Jinhwan couldn't almost catch his breath at how the younger rampaged his mouth. Junhoe was lost in his emotions, he immediately pulled back when he realized what he was doing.

"Shit." Junhoe cursed and avoided Jinhwan's eyes. He bit his lower lip and shut his eyes slightly close when he felt a hasty guilt for his action. He is now blaming himself for drinking too much while going through an emotional situation.

Junhoe promised himself not to do anything against Jinhwan will and this was probably one of those things he didn't want to do. He let his emotion controlled him and he got out of hand.

"Junhoe-ya!" Jinhwan burst Junhoe's train of thoughts and the latter looked at him confused.

"Are you okay?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I'm sorry." Junhoe stepped back and gave them some space while his hands fidgeted at his back.

"For what?" Jinhwan asked as he remained seated at the kitchen counter top.

"Huh?" Junhoe looked at Jinhwan confused of himself too.

The small guy just smiled at Junhoe and stretched out both of his hands to signal the latter to come and hug him. Junhoe slowly walked towards him while pouting his lips and let Jinhwan enclosed him into an embrace – a hug that warmed Junhoe's heart.

"Aigoo... How will I survive an entire week without you?" Jinhwan uttered while caressing Junhoe's back.

"Should I not go?" Junhoe teasingly asked.

"Can you?" Jinhwan joked in response and they both giggled while feeling each other's warmth.

"Are you feeling good now?"

"Hmm. Thank you." Junhoe said and broke the hug first.

After some more cuddles, they started to prepare for dinner in courtesy of Jinhwan cooking their meal. Junhoe assisted him with the preparation and the alcohol in Junhoe's blood magically disappeared and thoughts of Jinhwan leaving him left his mind as well.

Junhoe chose to trust Jinhwan in whatever would happen to them in the coming days. Junhoe was already fallen under his boyfriend's spell and there's no way out of it.

\--

"Junhoe-ya!" A familiar voice called Junhoe which he searched for.

He was already on their first day of the conference and on his way to the training room with Chanwoo.

"Oh, Jisoo-noona." He uttered when he saw a smiling Jisoo walking towards him.

"Nice to have someone I know here." Jisoo said when she finally stood next to Junhoe and Chanwoo.

The secretary also bowed and greeted the beautiful lady before proceeding in the elevator.

"I thought Bobby-hyung will be attending the conference? Chanwoo didn't tell me you're here, too." Junhoe said and eyed Chanwoo in the elevator reflection which the latter disputed.

"I have no idea, too."

Jisoo chuckled before answering, "Bobby-oppa doesn't know I'm here either. I'm going to surprise him." And she placed her finger on her lips and shushed at the two men.

"Ah..." Both guys said in chorus and smiled.

"You look great these days, Junhoe-ya." Jisoo softly elbowed Junhoe teasingly and she gasped and turned to Chanwoo before saying, "Oh, you look great always, Chanwoo-ya."

Chanwoo shyly smiled and held his head up after Jisoo complimented him.

"I always look this great, Noona. I'm a little offended." Junhoe said in pure sarcasm.

"I miss Jinani-oppa. You should have brought him here, too."

Jinhwan had been close to people around Junhoe which earned them the approval of Jinhwan calling him some nicknames. Junhoe usually didn't mind Jisoo calling Jinhwan whatever she wanted to, but he always throws a fit when Chanwoo, Bobby, and even his sister call Jinhwan pet names.

"Oh, Noona. He will definitely bring Jinan-hyung here if only he could. He's so whipped for, hyung. Ugh!" Chanwoo acted disgusted again to which rewarded him a punch on his arm from Junhoe.

"It's too obvious, Junhoe-ya." Jisoo said and they all just laughed about it.

It was true after all. Junhoe is really in love.

They finally reached the conference hall and Jisoo immediately looked for Bobby who was there busy preparing for the conference as their hotel hosted this one.

"Oppa!" Jisoo cutely called out and Bobby instructed some staff first before going to where the gang was.

"Why are you here?" Bobby asked Jisoo.

"I wanted to surprise you but looks like you weren't even happy to see me." The pretty girl pouted and looked away trying to tease Bobby with her charms.

"What do you mean? Of course, I am happy to see you here." Bobby reached for Jisoo's head and gently messed with her hair which made his wife beamed at him.

"Will the conference start in 15 minutes?" Junhoe butted in looking at his wrist watch.

"Oh. We're already double checking everything so we could expect the delegates to arrive in 10 minutes." Bobby casually said.

"Okay. I'll just make a quick call." Junhoe excused himself but a hand stopped him.

"Are you going to call, Jinani? Call him here. I want to see him, too." Jisoo requested to which Junhoe could not turn down.

They all waited for Jinhwan to answer the video call and after a couple of rings, Jinhwan's face popped up on the wide screen of Junhoe's screen.

"Jinani~~!" Jisoo squealed and waved on the screen.

"Oh! Jisoo-ya. Nice to see you like this." Jinhwan said on the other line.

Junhoe could barely show his face on the screen because Jisoo was holding his hand and pointing his phone mostly on her face.

"I miss you, oppa! I'm scolding Junhoe for not bringing you here. We could have hang out together." Jisoo pouted again and Junhoe moved the camera to his face this time.

"Don't worry, hyung. I'm bringing you next time." Junhoe felt instantly energize seeing his boyfriend on the screen waving at him.

"That would be nice."

"Hyung! Come visit me here, too." Bobby butted in and stole the phone from Junhoe's hand in which the latter let out a frustrated sigh.

"Bobby-ya. I'll see you soon. Don't worry." They heard Jinhwan said on the other line.

"I'm marking your words, Jinana!" Bobby beamed and showed his cute bunny smile which annoyed Junhoe more (not in a bad way), so grabbed his phone back.

"Hyung, don't see Bobby-hyung. Okay?" Junhoe complained.

"Ya! Don't keep Jinan-oppa to yourself. We're his friends too." Jisoo jokingly poke him on his arm and they all enjoyed teasing each other.

"Y'all are kids. Chanwoo-ya!" Jinhwan called out and Junhoe immediately frowned.

"Hyung, I'm here." Chanwoo casually said and let himself be shown in the camera.

"I'm glad you're there. You're the only normal person. Please take care of these kids." Jinhwan joked which every disagreed except Chanwoo.

"I hate that I'm stuck in here, hyung." Chanwoo joked in return.

"Ya..Ya...You all go inside now. I'm talking to Jinhwan-hyung." Junhoe shooed them away and made his way out of the conference room to talk to Jinhwan properly.

"I miss Jisoo and Bobby." Jinhwan stated.

"How about me?"

"Oh my god, Junhoe. You're so corny. I can't even stand you!" a female voice shouted and Jinhwan burst into laughter.

Junhoe's eyebrows furrowed when he suddenly heard Yejin's voice in the background and another second, Jinhwan moved to show Yejin was with him in her office.

"Ya! You're kidnapping Jinhwan again."

Yejin teased Junhoe even more by back hugging Jinhwan before answering him.

"We will have a good time without you, Junhoe. No one's gonna pester us for a whole week." Yejin said and stuck her tongue out to annoy Junhoe even more.

Jinhwan giggled at how mad Junhoe looked but he thought his boyfriend was so cute.

"Ya!" Junhoe whined.

\--

Jinhwan ended the video call laughing with Yejin. He couldn't believe at how childish these siblings were sometimes. Every time he is with them, they always bicker and tease each other. He guessed that's what you call love-hate relationship of siblings because he was like that to her sister sometimes too – considering how crazy his sister can get in her hyper days.

"It's really so fun teasing Junhoe." Yejin said.

"He really changed over the year I met him. I couldn't believe it sometimes." Jinhwan confided when they went back to their seats again.

Yejin invited him when she knew he had no session for 2 hours, usually he was free during his early shift given the time wasn't really convenient for guest to attend his swimming session early in the morning, so he was mostly busy in the afternoon and the last hours of his shift.

Yejin said she was bored and stuffed with work, so she wanted someone to talk to. It hasn't been a while when Junhoe called and Yejin just listened to them tease each other.

"Even I myself couldn't believe how you brought Junhoe's old self back. He is now as loud as he was before. Oh god. He's really annoying." Yejin just school her head at the thought of his younger brother.

"When I first met him, he almost didn't want to talk. He was cold and a snob. He wasn't even smiling at all." Jinhwan recalled.

"You've met my brother at his lowest and you were there for him ever since. You know I always thank the deities for letting Junhoe meet you."

Jinhwan blushed at Yejin's words and it flattered his heart. Everything was also like a dream for Jinhwan as he didn't expect things would turn out like this.

"Junhoe is a good person, Noona."

"And you never failed to see that in him even after meeting him when he was broken and hurt. My brother is so lucky to have you, Jinani and I'm so happy you love my brother, too." Yejin held his hand and slightly squeezed them while smiling at him.

"I'm lucky too, Junhoe still liked me despite me being a complete mess from my broken engagement." Jinhwan felt warmth inside his chest while saying those words. He was really lucky to have Junhoe too.

"You both are a beautiful mess and you deserve to be happy."

"Thanks, Noona."

"I really wish you end up together. I would love to have you as my official brother-in-law." Yejin declared which surprised Jinhwan.

"N-Noona..."

"I'm not gonna force you to settle down with my brother. It's totally both your decision whether to do it or not, I am just saying, if you both decided to go that path, you have my blessing." Yejin sincerely said which really touched Jinhwan's heart.

Jinhwan was left speechless by this sudden conversation to which Yejin noticed, so he gently patted Jinhwan on his head before standing up.

"Cha...I'm taking too much of your free time now. I think it's time to go back to that pile of workload." She said while pointing the mountain of documents on her desk using her lips.

"Oh, y-yeah. Thank you for inviting me here." Jinhwan uttered and finally stood up and ready to leave.

"If you're bored you can play with me in the meantime while Junhoe's away. Just come here anytime, Jinani."

"Thanks, noona. I'm going now."

"Oh. See you around." Yejin smiled at him and went back to her desk.

Jinhwan was about to open the door when he stopped and turned to front Yejin again. He felt like he needed to let out what he truly feels at least to Yejin, one of the closest people to Junhoe.

"Noona..."

"Oh, why?" Yejin asked expectantly.

"I may not say it to Junhoe all the time, but I really love him. I really do, that once I start saying those words to him, I won't be able to hold back and love him too much. I might do crazy things and I'm scared I might hurt him or both of us." He confessed.

"Oh, Jinani... You don't have to be scared. Pain will make you both stronger and you'll have to go through hard times together. Every struggle you overcome will be the measure of how much you love each other – wanting to work it out for you even if it hurts. Love can be painful sometimes but it's worth enduring, Jinani." Yejin advised him.

Her words encouraged him to stop holding back and just act on what he truly felt. Junhoe had been there for him ever since more than he was there for him and despite of what happened to him, his boyfriend still accepted him and did nothing but make him smile everyday. Junhoe proved him that he could still surpass the love he had before and experience how beautiful love was the second time around.

"Thank you, Noona. It means a lot."

Jinhwan bid his goodbye and completely went out of Yejin's office. His heart was determined and enlightened. Junhoe is really a good man and he wants nothing but everything Junhoe deserves. With that in mind, he went to his temporary supervisor (assigned higher-up to supervise his schedule while Junhoe was away) to talk about something.

It's time to do things for Junhoe after months of holding back.

\--

The conference was almost at its end after 5 days of unending trainings and discussions. Tonight, is their last activity which is just mainly a farewell dinner for all the delegates who attended the conference from different parts of the world. Before Junhoe went to the farewell party, he texted Jinhwan about it and said to call him anytime he wants, and he'll answer it right away.

Despite his busy schedule, he still managed to talk to Jinhwan once or twice a day (usually before he comes to the conference and after). Jinhwan would send him few messages usually during his free time but the message was just more of an update of his day at work.

The last message from Jinhwan was a short, 'enjoy. see you soon.' Junhoe already missed his boyfriend and he wasn't even that interested in this party if it wasn't for Jisoo who convinced him to come.

"Stop staring at your phone. You'll dig a hole on it already." Bobby tapped him and winged his arm around his shoulder while giving him another glass of champagne which he casually took.

"Ya. Junhoe-ya, you're going to see him in 2 days. Stop sulking and enjoy the party." Jisoo teased him and clicked her glass on Junhoe's before drinking it.

"Hey lady, slow down. I don't want to carry you back to your room." Bobby warned Jisoo, but his voice hinted with concern.

"Then I'll go to your room instead." Jisoo teased Bobby in response.

Before Bobby could blurt out his defense on his wife's teasing, Junhoe's phone vibrated and Bobby flinched when he suddenly panicked and answered his call.

"Ya! You scared me."

Junhoe ignored Bobby and walked out to have a more quiet place to talk.

"Hyung...Are you home now?" Junhoe immediately asked.

"Hmm...I'm outside."

Junhoe's brows creased when he heard Jinhwan's words.

"Why? You're not home yet?"

"I mean I'm outside of your hotel. I didn't know where to – "

"Hyung! Stay where you are! I'm coming!"

Junhoe couldn't let Jinhwan finish his sentence because he was already running to the elevator when he heard Jinhwan said he was outside the hotel where he is now.

He was so excited like a kid and he couldn't wait to see Jinhwan again after 5 days. He didn't know Jinhwan would surprise him like this.

Meanwhile, Jinhwan was hugging himself because Busan air was really cold, but he didn't mind it. He was all smiles while waiting for Junhoe. He thought, this is how Junhoe feels every time he surprises him. It's fulfilling and seeing Junhoe's smile from the inside of the hotel now from where he stands, feels so rewarding.

Jinhwan beamed when Junhoe finally was out and almost running to him. He waved at him and started to take his steps forward. Junhoe immediately hugged him so tight he almost couldn't breathe. Junhoe hug warmed not only him but also his heart. He was satisfied by Junhoe's reaction and was happy he decided to surprise him.

"Hyung! You're here." Junhoe said against Jinhwan's back.

"Surprise!" Jinhwan scoffed and hugged him back tightly.

"I'm so happy to see you!"

Jinhwan caressed his boyfriend's back and he couldn't help but smile and just enjoy their embrace.

"Ya...People can see us. Let's go inside now." Jinhwan muffled on Junhoe's shoulder.

"Just one more minute." Junhoe requested which Jinhwan granted without any fuss.

While they were enjoying their reunion, a suspicious man from a distance was taking photos of Junhoe and Jinhwan secretly. He was wearing all black get up and a black mask with his black hat.

Clueless of the man, Junhoe broke the hug and planted a quick soft kiss on Jinhwan's forehead before holding his boyfriend's hand while they went inside the hotel.

The whole scenario was unfortunately captured by the said man. 


	21. Run To You

Chapter 21: Run to You

"Jinan-oppa!!" / "Hyung!" / "Jinana!"

Jisoo, Chanwoo, and Bobby exclaimed in chorus when Junhoe and Jinhwan entered the lobby where the group already left from the after party together.

Excitement evident on the youngers' faces, Jinhwan greeted them with his bright smile while Junhoe walked behind him obviously feeling blissful by his boyfriend's first surprise ever since they got together.

"Hyung, why are you here?" Chanwoo first asked after they all greeted each other.

"It's my off today and I decided to visit you guys here." Jinhwan answered.

"You didn't tell me it's your off today." Junhoe suddenly butted in when he remembered his boyfriend's schedule.

"I asked Mrs. Lee if I could swap my weekend off this week for today." Jinhwan explained while looking at confused Junhoe.

"Awwwhhh. You surprised Junhoe!" Jisoo squealed which made Junhoe blush at the thought of it.

Jinhwan just shyly smiled and nodded as a response which then made everyone to tease Junhoe who was already turned into a tomato.

"I surprised Bobby-oppa too, but he didn't even look happy seeing me here on the first day." Jisoo whispered on Jinhwan while giving Bobby a whiny look, but her voice was intentionally loud for her husband to hear.

Jinhwan laughed at pouting Jisoo and Bobby scratching his back head feeling embarrassed.

"Bobby-yah, you should treat Jisoo better. She won't be nice to you all the time." Jinhwan teased but his words were taken seriously by the younger.

"I'm being nice to her, hyung." Bobby defended.

Jisoo just cutely 'hmph-ed' at what Bobby said and turned to Jinhwan again all smiles.

After some chitchats and greetings to some of the delegates from the conference, who were already on their way to their respective rooms because the party has already ended, Jisoo suggested them to have a dinner together and hang out afterwards since it would be their last night in Busan – of course, except Bobby.

The dinner was sweetly coated with laughter, teasing, and mostly random talks. It had been a while since Jinhwan worked in the hotel, but this was their first time to have such blissful dinner together. Even him and Bobby had gotten closer every time the younger had business visit in Junhoe's hotel in Seoul. Jinhwan was really fond of people even if he wasn't the sociable one. He just ended up being adored and loved by people he either closely worked with or talked to most of the time. With Junhoe, his channel of friends expanded again, and he was truly enjoying these young friends gathered in front of him.

"Let's go to the beach after dinner!" Jisoo once again proposed excitedly.

"Noona, you won't see anything on the beach during the nights." Chanwoo prompted the lady.

"The beach is as beautiful during nights as it is during daylight. You just have to know how to appreciate the beauty of it in the dark even if you can't see anything. Beauty doesn't always have to be seen, Chanwoo-ya." Jinhwan smiled while educating the young secretary about his favorite place on earth.

The young man just shyly nodded in agreement.

Junhoe couldn't help but smile while giving his boyfriend a content look. He always finds something amusing from his cute lover.

"Then, let's go." Bobby energetically agreed.

After a while, the gang found themselves being embraced by the cold breeze as they walked towards the beach line just a few walks from the hotel's back entrance. Bobby's hotel was just beside a beach making the body of water famous among their guests as it was easily accessible. They saw some guests enjoying the freezing night too, but not enough to label the shore a crowded place which sent relief to their group.

"Waaah! This is so refreshing!" Jisoo exclaimed while rubbing her arms trying to create friction on her skin to fight the coldness creeping in her silky white blouse.

The gesture didn't come unnoticed to her husband. Bobby casually took off his black coat and wrapped it around his wife naturally.

"It's freezing. You should not catch a cold." Bobby said in his manly voice after putting the coat around Jisoo and shyly looked away while tucking both of his hand in his pockets.

"How about you?" She asked while contemplating whether to keep the coat around her or return it to the man who will be clearly cold given how the night breeze crept in their skin.

"I'm fine. Wear it."

Jisoo's smile widened and tightly hugged Bobby's coat around her after hearing Bobby's warm words.

While the sweet moment happened, Jinhwan gave Junhoe a look and smiled which made the latter smile too – the look both of them understood witnessing what just happened. Junhoe felt contented seeing that his best friend was also starting to open up his heart to Jisoo. He already knew Bobby more than anyone else at this point and seeing that the older took good care of Jisoo all the time he saw them together meant that his best friend already liked the beautiful lady. Bobby was a sweet guy and nice at that, but he knew the difference when his best friend liked someone. He could tell.

"They're getting closer." Jinhwan almost whispered to Junhoe who was standing beside him.

"Bobby-hyung already likes Jisoo-noona too." Junhoe stated and smirked.

"I know. It's obvious now." Jinhwan discreetly giggled, careful not to catch Bobby's attention.

The group of friends stopped not too far from where the waves could reach them and started to settle on the sand one after the other. They sat in a semi-circle setting in Bobby to the farthest side, then beside him was Jisoo, then Jinhwan – Junhoe – and Chanwoo to the other side.

"Be thankful I was with you guys. Here, I brought blankets." Chanwoo said and handed 2 wide blankets – one to Junhoe and one to Bobby. The remaining one was for him.

"You only brought 3?" Junhoe asked when he only saw 3 blankets.

"At least I brought 3 when you guys did not. You should just share that with your partners." Chanwoo casually said.

Jinhwan and Jisoo laughed when they saw Bobby and Junhoe's flustered face.

"It's so amazing that both of your reactions are so alike." Jinhwan said while teasingly laughing at the two blushing men.

The older reached the blanket from Junhoe and spread it to cover both of them. Junhoe robotically settled the blanket on his shoulder too while Jinhwan closed the small space in between them and sat to his side making the blanket cover both of them perfectly. Junhoe was a little awkward at first thinking that this had been the closest they've been around with their friends. But after a few seconds, his tensed body found warmth inside the blanket while Jinhwan's body shared its warmth with him too.

Bobby, as naturally awkward guy that he was, he handed the blanket to Jisoo leaving himself out of the cold wind. He spread it around his wife and just smiled before saying, "You can have it."

Jisoo quickly pouted after Bobby's words as she thought Bobby would also share the blanket with her. A little disappointed, Jisoo didn't settle for it. She removed the blanket and wrapped it to Bobby instead.

"You'll freeze, oppa. I'm fine. I have your coat." She said while smiling after covering the blanket to Bobby and sat beside her husband leaving almost half a foot space between them.

"Ya, Bobby-ya. Why don't you just share the blanket with your wife." Jinhwan butted in after observing the 2 awkward lovers.

Jisoo childishly waved her hands to Jinhwan and said, "Aniya. It's okay, oppa. Bobby-oppa doesn't like me being too clingy." The lady clumsily let out a laugh.

She knew Bobby hadn't been clingy or even initiated skin ship with her ever since they got married and she understood him. She didn't want to force it with Bobby. Their friendship was already enough for her and she knew she could win Bobby over time.

Bobby felt a little sting in his chest upon hearing Jisoo's defense. He wasn't sure why but hearing Jisoo said that made Bobby a little hurt. His wife thought he didn't want her to get close to him and he was a little disappointed, not to her but to himself. He knew Jisoo was a kind person and the least he wanted was Jisoo to think that he didn't care for her or that he didn't like her. So, he took a deep breath and spoke up casually.

"Who said I don't like you to cling on me?"

Jisoo tensed a little and slowly turned her head to Bobby. A flustered reaction plastered on the lady's face as well as the other three guys with them who were also giving Bobby a surprised look.

"O-oppa..." Jisoo stuttered while blinking her eyes repeatedly.

Bobby smiled at her and closed the space between them while holding the blanket up and wrapped it around his wife. Jisoo was caught off guard by the gesture and her heart pounded. She looked over her shoulder where Bobby's hand rested. The guy didn't pull off his hand from her shoulder while holding the other end of the blanket. Bobby is now semi-hugging her with his right hand winged on her shoulder and the other hand covering both of them with the other end of the blanket.

Bobby's face was too close to hers already given the little space left between their faces. Jisoo could feel the heat on her cheeks so she shied away and looked down. Her heart was beating faster than the normal and that doesn't happen everyday. This was the first time Bobby wrapped her around him.

Jinhwan fondly smiled at the two and when he turned his head to his side where Junhoe was, his lover was also smiling fondly at the two. Jinhwan discreetly bit his lover lip while carefully snaking his left hand on Junhoe's back and his right hand wrapping on Junhoe's stomach until his hands met on his lover's side, bringing the latter into a hug under their blanket.

Junhoe tensed a little at Jinhwan's act, too and gave the small guy on his side hugging him a surprised look. Jinhwan sweetly flashed a smile at Junhoe and rested his head in between his lover's neck and shoulder. The warmth of Jinhwan's body made Junhoe automatically embraced his lover and planted a quick kiss on his head.

Chanwoo sighed loudly at the sight of the loving partners in front of him which made the 2 pairs of heads turned to his side.

"Why am I even here?"

Chanwoo's playful words made all of them laugh and broke the awkward yet intimate aura around them.

"You should find yours soon, too, Chanwoo-ya." Jisoo joked at him.

"Not when I'm still Junhoe's secretary. He's a baby who needs a constant attention or else he might cause trouble." Chanwoo fired back looking at Junhoe with his sheepish smile.

"Ya! I am not a baby. You're overstating that." Junhoe defended.

They all laughed and after a few minutes of comfortable silence, Jisoo turned to asked Jinhwan something.

"Oppa, how did you two meet?"

Jinhwan smiled at her before looking at Junhoe who was clearly a little surprise by the sudden question.

"So, we're finally at 'how did you two meet' conversation, huh." Jinhwan casually answered.

"I've always been curious." Jisoo confessed. "Me, too." Bobby added which rewarded him a sharp look from Junhoe, his best friend.

"Hmm... I met Junhoe at the...beach."

"Wow, really? Is that why you like the beach, oppa?" Jisoo said.

"I like the beach even before I met him, but I can say that I like it even more because of Junhoe." Jinhwan admitted.

Jisoo squealed at Jinhwan's confession which made Junhoe blushed.

"what was Junhoe like when you met him?" Jisoo asked after she recovered.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan hesitated a little but when he was about to open his mouth to answer, Bobby butted in when he saw Jinhwan's sudden reluctance because he knew met him when he ran away from home because of him.

"He was so broken." The others looked at Bobby who just regretfully smiled.

"Mm. He was." Jinhwan smiled back at him before looking at Junhoe on his side.

"But you know, I should thank Bobby for hurting Junhoe, because somehow, because of that, I met Junhoe. It might not be the most favorable first meeting, still, I am so happy it happened."

Junhoe couldn't hold himself and hugged Jinhwan after saying those words. Until now, he didn't expect he could love someone as much as he loved Bobby before, but even more now.

Junhoe smiled at Bobby while hugging Jinhwan and mouthed 'thank you' to which Bobby accepted by nodding. Jisoo looked at his husband trying to read what's in his mind and she felt relieved when the look he saw on Bobby's face to Junhoe back on their wedding way was...not there anymore. It is now a look of a proud and happy best friend – no more no less.

With that, she hugged Bobby and rested her head on his chest. She's happy that Bobby also healed himself and a spark of hope presented that she could finally get inside his heart now.

The sudden action of Jisoo surprised Bobby but the latter comfortably wrapped his arms around his wife too which made Jisoo smiled.

Chanwoo, on the other hand, just quietly watched the couples sweetly embracing each other. He might not show it but he truly supports his friends love life and seeing them like this made him feel proud and happy, that's why he secretly wished on that very moment that they would be happy like this for a very long time. He turned his head to see the beach and now he understood Jinhwan's words about the beach's beauty. The beach holds people's beautiful moments and their happy memories make it more beautiful.

The night was getting darker and the first one to head inside was Chanwoo as he said he still needed to prepare his things for tomorrow, and also to give the couples their quality time while they were at it. Bobby and Jisoo stayed for another couple of minutes enjoying each other's warmth under the blanket while chitchatting with Junhoe and Jinhwan the most topics they could think of. It was half an hour when Jisoo told Bobby that she couldn't stand the cold anymore and wanted to go inside. Bobby bid their farewell to the other couple before helping Jisoo to stand up and wrapped the blanket on her, not minding the freezing wind hugging his body.

As Jisoo struggled to walk on the sand, Bobby surprisingly held out his hand for her to hold. Jisoo confidently took Bobby's hand before they continued to head back to the hotel while holding each other's hand. The sweet moment was unfortunately witnessed by the remaining duo which made them both smile.

"You're going to be an uncle soon." Jinhwan referred to Junhoe which made the latter's brows furrowed.

"Uncle? Isn't that too soon to tell? And I mean, Bobby just started to be close to Jisoo-noona. You're rushing them too much, hyung." Junhoe said in between his laugh. He couldn't believe Jinhwan would say such a thing.

"Junhoe-ya, trust me. Even if they have a kid too soon, Bobby will be a good dad. He's a pure-hearted person and I can tell that he will take care of his future family well." Jinhwan said while playing with Junhoe's hands, rubbing it with his own to fight the cold.

"You think too highly of Bobby-hyung, Kim Jinhwan-ssi." Junhoe stated and held Jinhwan's hand tightly.

"Why? Are you jealous?" Jinhwan teased.

"Of course, not." The younger confidently answered which made Jinhwan smirked.

"So, you believe it when I say Bobby will be a good dad."

"Kids scared Bobby-hyung. But since I'm his best friend, I can't help it, but to agree with you. I know he will." Junhoe smiled.

"I kind of wonder now, too, if how will you be as a dad." Jinhwan jokingly said.

Junhoe gave him a confused looked which he just shrugged away.

"You know, I've never seen you around kids and it makes me wonder how you are around them. I know you only like dogs but not animals in general." Jinhwan added and teased him remembering how Junhoe whined while riding a horse back in Jeju.

Junhoe pouted as he also remembered Lacey. Sure, she's cute but he just wasn't a fan of animal species.

"Hyung..." Junhoe wailed which made Jinhwan laughed loudly.

"I know you're gonna be a good dad because you like kids so much." Junhoe pouted but then smiled at the thought of Jinhwan when he was with kids.

"Do I?" Jinhwan tried to confirm. "Yes. I've seen you smile so bright with your students, and you're different when you're with them. You're...bright and happy...and..." Junhoe stopped as he suddenly felt shy to continue with his next words.

"And what?"

"And...I think I...started to like you that moment when I saw you smiling at your students in the swimming gym. Wow, I just...realized it now." Junhoe scoffed at his own realization.

"Hahaha! Really? But, that was only your first day, if I remember it correctly." Jinhwan corrected.

"I know. Maybe that's why, I let you hold my hand when we went to the market. You know, I'm a person who hates someone touching me." Junhoe admitted.

"Wow. That's news to me. Haha! But yeah, to be fair, gonna admit I already find you cute back then. Well, you're technically good-looking so..." Jinhwan confessed that made Junhoe smiled widely.

"Is that why you let me stay in your house?" Junhoe asked.

"Maybe?" Jinhwan singsong, trying to tease Junhoe more.

"Woah... I thought you actually cared about me. Turns out, you only let me in because you find me cute. I'm hurt." Junhoe pretended to be offended and childishly let go of Jinhwan's hand which only made his boyfriend laugh.

"This is why I so love teasing you, Junhoe-ya. You always believe everything I say." Jinhwan said in between his laugh.

"Of course, I believe everything you say!" Junhoe wailed.

Jinhwan held Junhoe's hand again and lovingly played with it.

"This is why I like you so much. You trust every word that comes out of my mouth. And I feel like if I told you to do something, you're gonna do it for me without questions asked. It's crazy." Jinhwan said without looking at Junhoe as he was focused on their intertwined hands.

"How can I not? You trusted me first, hyung, remember? You believed that I'm a good person when you let me stay in your house without asking me anything. You're the first."

Jinhwan couldn't help but smile. Who would have thought they're going to end up together like this?

"I only needed you to keep one promise and I hope you still remember that." Jinhwan looked up to Junhoe and stared right in his lover's eyes.

"I will not do it again, hyung. I promise. Now that I have you, I will never do that again."

Jinhwan smiled and surprised Junhoe with a peck on his lips before answering back.

"Good."

Jinhwan smirked when he saw how flustered Junhoe was with his sudden kiss. He knew no one was around the beach line anymore and he wanted to kiss Junhoe ever since he saw him at the hotel and he couldn't help it. Junhoe is just so special for him now and he doesn't want to hesitate with anything anymore. That was what he had planned when he left from Seoul and surprised Junhoe. The younger deserved it and he knew that.

"D-Did you just kissed me?" Junhoe stuttered. Jinhwan never kissed him first so he was kind of surprised. He understood that his boyfriend was being cautious with their relationship when in a public place and even if no one was around, Jinhwan never initiated anything intimate with him when they were outside especially a...kiss.

"Yes." Jinhwan instantly answered while Junhoe was still contemplating inside his head. "And I can do it anytime I want to."

Jinhwan kissed Junhoe again... and again... and again. He planted quick kisses on Junhoe which froze the younger more than the cold breeze.

"I will do whatever I want now – just like what you said to me back in Jeju." Jinhwan added and slowly cupped Junhoe's face with his cold hands.

The freezing hands touching Junhoe's cheek made him flinched a little and a second later, he found himself closing his eyes while savoring a sweet cold plump lips kissing him passionately.

The sound of rushing waves accompanied them as they shared their sweet intimate kiss that lasted a good minute. The lost of contact almost made Junhoe chased Jinhwan's lips again.

Jinhwan smiled while bringing his forehead against Junhoe's – still cupping Junhoe's face. He waited exactly 15 seconds before speaking.

"Do you wanna know how cold the water is?" Jinhwan randomly asked.

Jinhwan felt Junhoe's forehead wrinkled with his sudden suggestion.

"It's too cold to even go to the water." Junhoe said.

"Let's go and see." Jinhwan casually said and let go of Junhoe as he hurriedly stood up and walked closely to the waves.

Junhoe watched his boyfriend with confusion but betting in his head that the small guy wouldn't even dare touch the freezing water. He decided to stand up to observe Jinhwan and waited for his next move. Jinhwan turned his head to look at Junhoe who was hugging himself with their blanket.

"Come on, Junhoe-ya!" Jinhwan almost yelled while following the waves move forward and backward from the shore.

"Hyung, I told you. It's freezing!" Junhoe screamed back but he walked towards Jinhwan anyway.

Jinhwan ran to him and dragged him near the waves while Junhoe tried his best to avoid it.

"Ya! Hyung!" Junhoe complained, yet he let Jinhwan hold him.

"Hahaha! Come on. Stay still. The water hasn't even touched our feet." Jinhwan said.

When Junhoe was about to walk out, Jinhwan hugged him tightly and the waves touched their feet up until their ankles. Both of them instantly shivered at how cold the ocean water was.

"Oh my god. I told you it's freezing!" Junhoe whined while shivering inside Jinhwan's embrace.

"Hahaha! I can't almost feel my feet, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan amusingly blurted.

Jinhwan let go of Junhoe and walked a few steps away from the waves as the taller guy followed him.

"Happy now?" Junhoe teased his boyfriend who was asking for the blanket, too.

"Oh!" Jinhwan said still holding out his hands for Junhoe to let him have the blanket.

Junhoe wanted revenge so he pretended to hug Jinhwan with the blanket. But when Jinhwan settled in his arms, he lifted the small guy and walked back to the water.

"Ya! No. No!" Jinhwan pleaded but Junhoe wasn't listening. He grinned sheepishly and gently threw Jinhwan to the waves where the small guy's feet met the freezing water again.

Junhoe burst into laughter watching Jinhwan gasped because of the chilly water submerging his feet.

"Ya!" Jinhwan's face suddenly turned serious which made Junhoe worried and bit his lower lip secretly nervous he might have angered Jinhwan by his joke.

"I-I'm sorry." Junhoe said and went to aide Jinhwan from the cold water.

Junhoe didn't mind the icy water on his foot and was about to remove the blanket to cover it to the chilling Jinhwan, but the smaller guy bended down and to Junhoe's surprise, his boyfriend splashed water to his face.

Jinhwan's loud laugh echoed from the beach while Junhoe wiped his face with the blanket. He could feel his face numbed a little because of the chilling water. When he opened his eyes, Jinhwan was already running away from him and he shook his head while smirking, thinking Jinhwan still had the energy to play with him.

Junhoe charged and chased Jinhwan. This time, the beach was filled with their laughter as both of them ran back forth on the shoreline. The chilly night turned to breathless running and after a good while, the couple called it quits and Jinhwan plunged his body on the sand in which Junhoe followed.

Both were catching their breaths while content laugh escaped their mouths.

"Told you...the water... is not that cold." Jinhwan struggled to let out his words in between his pants.

"I love you, Hyung." Junhoe replied which flattered Jinhwan's heart.

Jinhwan smiled while staring at the stars in the sky and reached Junhoe's hand on his side, gently squeezing it. Junhoe smiled by the gesture and like Jinhwan, adored the night sky for a minute.

When Junhoe thought Jinhwan wouldn't answer his 'I love you' again, he was about to stand up but was surprised when Jinhwan replied.

"I love you, too, Junhoe-ya...very much."

Junhoe immediately looked to his side and saw Jinhwan looking up to the sky smiling after he said those words that made Junhoe's heart skipped a beat.

The younger felt like time stopped and the only persons in the world were Jinhwan and him. He couldn't help but smile...a big smile. Junhoe squeezed Jinhwan's hand and pulled his head up and leaned to where Jinhwan was.

The small guy looked at him and smiled. Jinhwan saw that spark on Junhoe's eyes while the latter stared at his eyes and when Junhoe smiled at him, the next thing he felt was Junhoe's lips against his. Jinhwan closed his eyes and kissed back. It was delicate, slow, and soft. Jinhwan could feel Junhoe's smile against his lips and that made him automatically wrapped his arms around Junhoe's neck without breaking the kiss.

\--

Junhoe's eyes flinched with the blinding sunlight coming through his window. When he forcibly opened his eyelids, it was Jinhwan who opened the curtains and let the sunlight through.

"Rise and shine, beautiful man. It's time for breakfast. The others are almost done. We need to hurry up or they'll leave without us." Jinhwan stated in greetings.

Junhoe moaned while burying his face in his pillow. "Let them go without us." He muffled.

"Jisoo wanted to stop by Jagalchi to buy some seafoods she's bringing home. I also wanted to buy some for us. Come on! The food is getting cold."

Jinhwan informed him and headed out to the dining table outside their room.

Junhoe checked the time on his phone and he rolled his eyes when he saw it was only 7am in the morning yet he felt like he was already running late on something he didn't even plan on doing.

"Ya! If you don't get up I'm leaving with Jisoo."

Junhoe heard his boyfriend distant voice from the kitchen and he helped himself up while wearing his messy hair and sleep deprived face. He put on his plain white shirt and headed outside where he saw Jinhwan sitting with their breakfast already set on the table.

With his brows furrowed, he asked. "You already prepared for breakfast. What time did you wake up?"

"An hour ago. Come here. Let's eat." Jinhwan invited him pointing the opposite seat in front of him.

"I didn't know you had plans with Jisoo-noona." Junhoe casually stated while picking up his chopsticks.

"Actually, I asked her if she wanted to come with us, and he said yes. I wanted to buy seafoods to cook at home when we go back to the apartment." Jinhwan explained while digging in his own food.

"Okay. Will the others come?" Junhoe meant to ask about Bobby and Chanwoo because he wasn't sure about this plan, too.

"No. It will be the 3 of us. Chanwoo already drove back to Seoul early today to work on his report about the conference, which by the way I believe you need to prepare too, and Bobby obviously can't because there are still some delegates extending their stay in the hotel as per Jisoo."

Junhoe just nodded and enjoyed his breakfast, but after a minute Jinhwan spoke again.

"By the way, I'm driving with Jisoo. So, you'll be driving alone." He informed which made Junhoe almost choked on his food while Jinhwan just expectantly giving him a glass of water.

"What? Why?" Junhoe pouted.

"You want to be with Jisoo?"

"No."

"Then, I'm driving with her. The drive will be lonely for her if she drives alone, so I'm giving her company." Jinhwan smiled at him.

"Fine. But you're not allowed to drive. I know you just got your license, but I'm not letting you drive." Junhoe insisted.

"Ya, Junhoe-ya. I can – "

"Please, hyung. It will be a long drive. Jisoo-noona can drive for hours, but it will be your first time driving again. I'm not just worried for you, but noona, too. Okay?" Junhoe calmly explained.

Jinhwan let out a sigh before smiling at Junhoe. "Okay. Fine."

As planned, after breakfast, the 3 of them headed to Jagalchi which is a famous fish market in Busan. Jaglachi Fish Market is a cruise ship-sized landmark to the city's love for creatures from the sea. You can think of Jagalchi as more of an entire neighborhood devoted to seafood than one market.

When they arrived, Jisoo and Jinhwan excitedly let the market welcomed them with so much varieties of seafood stalls. This place could be considered heaven for those who are seafood enthusiasts. They bought from one stall to another, not missing anything they could possibly buy and cook. Junhoe enjoyed their seafood shopping, too, as he was a huge fan of seafood himself.

Jinhwan held out his camera and snap some photos which confused Junhoe.

"What are you doing, hyung?" He asked.

"I'm sending them to Yejin-noona. I promised to buy some for her, too. So, I'm letting her choose what she likes." Jinhwan beamed at him and focused on his phone screen again.

"You don't need to do that for her." Junhoe wailed like a kid.

"Of course, I do. I want to cook for her, too. We had a good talk last time, trust me." Jinhwan winked at him and turned to Jisoo who was busy choosing what else to buy.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Oppa! I love it here. I just wish Bobby-oppa can eat seafoods, too. He is missing so much fun in life. Ugh!" Jisoo said while shaking her head in disbelief.

"Eat them for him instead." Jinhwan suggested which delighted Jisoo.

"Of course!"

After some more buying, they tried out some restaurants before heading back to Seoul. As agreed, Jisoo drove instead of Jinhwan and Junhoe let them drive in front of them just so he could watch them from the back and made sure they were safe.

It was almost afternoon when they arrived in Seoul. After Jisoo dropped off Jinhwan on their apartment, the lady headed straight to her home too. The pair settled all their packages inside Junhoe's fridge because according to Jinhwan, his huge fridge would be a waste if it only cooled bottles of water.

"I'm packing us lunch tomorrow, including Chanwoo and Yejin-noona, with these." Jinhwan cheerfully said while putting in the last piece of their item inside the fridge.

"Don't start spoiling them, or they're gonna ask you for that all the time." Junhoe warned him but nothing negative in his tone.

"I'm fine at spoiling them, Junhoe-ya. Don't worry. They always look after me, this is the least I can do." Jinhwan said and brought Junhoe into a hug while looking at the tall guy's face.

Junhoe wrapped his arms around Jinhwan's small figure, too, and smiled.

"This is why people like you. You're too nice, hyung." Junhoe pecked on Jinhwan's forehead before retrieving his head back and looked at the smaller guy.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya. Now, you need to work on your report for tomorrow. Go impress your dad again." Jinhwan poked Junhoe's nose and beamed.

"I need some energy, hyung. Can you give me a kiss?" Junhoe pouted his lips to tease Jinhwan.

"Aigoo..." Jinhwan pecked on Junhoe's lips but the latter did not let go of him.

"Now, work." Jinhwan tried to let loose but Junhoe did not budge an inch.

"One more." He requested. Jinhwan shook his head but complied. He kissed Junhoe on the lips again expecting the latter to finally let go of him but did not.

"Ya, you have two kisses already. I need to prepare for our dinner while you work. Come on."

Junhoe leaned down and planted another quick kiss on Jinhwan's lips.

"Oh-ho!" Jinhwan hissed him but Junhoe only grinned and planted small kisses all over Jinhwan's face while intentionally making a kiss sound as he smooched his boyfriend's beautiful face.

Jinhwan couldn't help but giggle. Junhoe showering him kisses on his face made his heart melt.

Junhoe gave Jinhwan last kiss on his forehead before breaking the hug and spoke.

"I'm so energized now." Junhoe beamed and walked pass Jinhwan but the latter was surprised when Junhoe smacked his butt. Jinhwan huffed and teasingly glared at Junhoe while holding the part of his butt where Junhoe hit, waiting for the tall guy to explain why he did that.

The look was understood by Junhoe, so he said, "That's for my overtime later, babe." Junhoe winked at him and headed to his room leaving Jinhwan flustered.

\--

The next morning, Junhoe was so happy driving his car going to work. Jinhwan was in the passenger seat looking outside the window. Junhoe's heart was so full of warmth. Their relationship had been going stronger and he was so thankful that after what happened at the mall with Hanbin, he could only feel assurance with Jinhwan. His boyfriend started to finally stop overthinking things and let their feelings do the work. Junhoe smiled on his thoughts and unconsciously reached for Jinhwan's hand to hold. His partner looked at him, a little surprise by his sudden action, but reward him a smile and intertwined their fingers.

They reached the parking lot and they both rode the elevator with smiles on their faces. Jinhwan headed out first since Junhoe's office was on the higher floor than the swimming area where Jinhwan works. Junhoe saw Chanwoo and greeted him before walking inside his office. His secretary followed him and was the one to close the door.

"Did you read the report I sent you yesterday?" Chanwoo immediately asked when Junhoe settled on his swivel chair.

"Of course. I'm prepared, Chanwoo-ya. I feel like I even memorized our reports by now." Junhoe chuckled, feeling proud of himself.

Chanwoo's eyebrows met halfway, giving his boss an interrogating look.

"You're extra happy today. What happened yesterday?" He casually asked.

"Nothing. I'm just...energized." Junhoe wiggled his eyebrows while sheepishly smiling at Chanwoo.

The secretary gave him a disgusted look while shaking his head in disbelief.

"Anyway, I've set your meeting with the CEO for your report at 11am. I'll be outside if you still need to go over with your report."

"Go, Chanwoo-yah. I'll be fine."

Chanwoo left Junhoe a little confused of this bright aura around his boss. He even looked back to check on Junhoe, making sure that his boss slash friend was still in his right mind. He didn't know what happened, but he guessed Jinhwan was a huge changing factor to Junhoe as he always is.

"Tsk. Tsk." Chanwoo secretly sounded before going out of Junhoe's office.

It was a good sign that Junhoe was happy though. He wouldn't have to worry about his report later.

Junhoe, despite being cheerful and prepared with his report, skimmed through his laptop for the slides Chanwoo made him and go through the files once again. He was already waiting for the time to go to his father's office when his phone vibrated. A smile escaped his lips when he saw Jinhwan's name on his screen.

_From: Nani <3_

_Goodluck Juneya. I know u'll impress ur dad. Fighting babe! I <3 u! :*_

Junhoe internally giggled at his boyfriend's sweet good luck message before he thanked him and headed to the CEO's office just one floor higher than where he was. Even though he was confident with the report, facing his dad still made him nervous and Chanwoo saw it, so his secretary gave him a reassuring advice.

"If you forgot something, don't worry. I'll be inside, too. I'll help you." Chanwoo casually stated.

Junhoe looked at him and flashed a quick smile before answering, "Thanks."

They arrived at the CEO's office 10minutes before 11AM and his father's secretary called his dad to inform of their arrival. The secretary opened the door for them and they all bowed to each other before finally stepping inside the office.

"Good day, Sir." Both of them almost said in chorus.

The CEO was standing not too far from his table while looking outside his glass window, staring at the over-looking view. Junhoe and Chanwoo glanced at each other as both were confused. The CEO usually just sat on his swivel chair when they deliver their presentation and barely stood up, as per their memories with him.

"Chanwoo-ssi, you may leave us first." The CEO said in his authoritative voice.

It sent shivers to Junhoe's body and looked at Chanwoo worriedly.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Chanwoo's brows furrowed by the sudden exit demand from the CEO, but he followed leaving Junhoe alone.

Junhoe could almost hear his heartbeat. He wasn't sure why Chanwoo was sent outside. Maybe his father wanted to test him this time and let him do the presentation alone. He took a deep breath and started his intro.

"H-Here's my report, S-Sir." He stuttered as he put the file on his father's desk.

Junhoe stood straight when his father turned around and finally faced him. He was serious as usual, but Junhoe could feel a tension on his father's glare.

"What are you doing all this time, Koo Junhoe?" His father's low tone voice scared him immediately.

"S-Sir?" He asked in complete confusion.

His father walked to his table and pulled out one of his drawers. Junhoe waited and held his breath. He had no single idea what was happening.

The old man reached for a yellowish envelope and walked towards him while stopping just 3 steps away from him. He slowly faced his dad while staring at the envelope. Junhoe carefully raised his head to look at his dad, but he was flabbergasted when his dad threw the envelope at his face which left a small paper cut on his face.

Junhoe was utterly shocked by the sudden anger from his dad.

"W-What is – "

Junhoe couldn't finish his words when he felt a sting on his left cheek. The sound of his father slap echoed in his office. Junhoe gasped in surprise.

"I thought you've changed, only to find out you're doing this on my back again!"

Junhoe flinched at how scary his dad's voice was, keeping his head low and not minding his burning cheek. His eyes traveled down on the floor and the moment his eyes laid on the envelope, his body froze when a photo peaked from it making it visible to him.

Junhoe robotically reached for the photo, and as he carefully descended, he could feel his heart already stopped beating. His hand was shaking, and he was scared that what he was thinking might be happening now – no, it is already happening.

When he finally got the envelope, he deliberately stood up and cautiously pulled out the photos. Junhoe heavily gasped when he saw a photo of him and Jinhwan at the beach...kissing. He flipped on the other photo and it was when Jinhwan was waiting outside the hotel in Busan. The other one was when he hugged Jinhwan and all other photos were their intimate moments in Busan, including Bobby, Jisoo, and Chanwoo.

"D-Dad..." Junhoe faintly called out, but his father was furious and suddenly groped him on his collar.

"You!" His father was gritting his teeth, a clear proof that the old man was fuming.

Junhoe closed his eyes and clenched his jaw when he saw his father raised his hand, ready to slap him again. 


	22. Not Again

Chapter 22: Not Again

(Flashback)

"Please tell the CEO that I'm here." Mr. Park requested the secretary outside the CEO's office. He was scheduled for a briefing of his monthly report for his department.

"He said you can come in, Mr. Park." The lady smiled pleasingly and politely guided the director inside the huge office.

After bowing to both high-ranking officials, the secretary gently closed the door and Mr. Park greeted Mr. Koo with a bow.

"Sit down, Mr. Park." The CEO smiled and stood up from his swivel chair to sit in the office couch not far from his normal desk.

The director sat after the CEO settled himself in the soft chair.

"So, how's everything doing? I have seen your report and customer satisfaction thankfully increased by 5% compared to last month's." The authoritative yet friendly tone coated the big boss's words accompanied by a comfortable smile.

"Well, my department is constantly seeking for innovations to constantly increase customer satisfaction. We're looking great in this first half of the year." The not-so-old man delivered his words with confidence.

"Thanks to your hard work." Praised the CEO. "Oh, you're so generous with your words, Mr. Koo. I'm just doing my job." Mr. Park said.

After a couple of minutes of talking about the operations and work-related topics, both men in suits rose from their seats as a sign that the briefing had already ended. As the CEO still had a lot on his desk, the update ended almost as soon as it started. Mr. Park bowed and bid his goodbye but when he turned his back from the executive, he remembered another irrelevant report he had in mind.

"Oh, Mr. Koo. I bumped into your son—I mean, our Operations Manager. I invited him to lunch, but he turned me down saying he's having lunch with our celebrity swimmer. You know, I don't really mean to pry but rumors are starting to go around that they seem close...too close for just colleagues." He revealed trying to lighten his story with light chuckles.

The CEO's brows furrowed at the news and looked at Mr. Park in confusion.

"What do you mean too close?"

"They're always seen together eating lunch, spending their break times together... I even saw Mr. Kim with Ms. Yejin couple of times. I just thought maybe our new instructor was friends with them before he was recruited and probably why Mr. Koo personally hired him." Mr. Park shrugged his shoulders in his theory.

"I heard he was doing great in this new project by Junhoe, but I haven't seen him personally." The CEO recalled.

"Oh, I see. Well, maybe they're just close friends after all. If you may excuse me, Sir." Mr. Park smiled and bowed again before leaving the office.

Junhoe's dad started to become curious about this new guy Mr. Park was talking about. He forgot it in a while but before the day ended, he called his private investigator and asked for a background check about Jinhwan not expecting where it led him...

(Present)

Junhoe shut his eyes so hard and clenched his jaw as he was expecting another slap from his father.

Another pang of pain was felt in his cheek when a deafening sound of slap echoed the room. Junhoe could feel something dripping from the corner of his lips and as he expectedly let his tongue touched it, he savored his own blood.

"When will you stop doing this?!" The voice came out a little hoarse because of too much emotions in his dad's voice.

Junhoe felt pain in his chest due to so much tension and nervousness at the moment. He was afraid to even lift his head and look at his dad – he wouldn't even dare look at the mad man.

"You even got everyone on this! Look! Even Jisoo was with you! What do you think you are doing, Koo Junhoe?!" Another volt stroke Junhoe's chest by the loud growl from his dad.

He tried to find the words, but his throat felt dry. His mind went blank. He wanted to speak up, but he helplessly fell on silence. The silence enveloped the office made it even more dreadful for Junhoe as the second passed by. His father's breathing was becoming heavier.

"Why are you doing this, Junhoe? Are you trying to rebel on me? Tell me. I have high hopes on you after what happened to you and Bobby. I thought you finally get yourself together." Junhoe could feel that his father was trying to be more calm and composed considering how he lowered his voice a little bit.

Junhoe did his best to lift his head and meet his dad's glare before speaking up.

"I... like him." Junhoe wanted to sound as honest as he could praying his dad could see through his sincerity with who he really was and whom he truly liked.

"Do you hear yourself, Junhoe? You are saying you like a man. A MAN! For Pete's sake!" Mr. Koo's voice raised a bit.

"What's wrong with liking a man, dad?"

Junhoe clenched his fist as he courageously talked back to his fuming father. He knew he would regret this moment sooner or later, but his mind was more scared of losing Jinhwan. He lost Bobby not only from his self but also because of his father and he didn't want it to happen this time. Not with Jinhwan.

"What? What did you say?" His dad questioned with his challenging voice.

"I said what's wrong if I like a man? Who said it's wrong to like someone?" Junhoe was already full of so much emotion.

"Do you really hear yourself right now?!"

"Yes. Loud and clear, dad. I like Jinhwan and you can't stop me from liking him. NO. I already love him."

Junhoe could see the anger in his dad's eyes and he already turned his head to the side slightly giving his dad free access to his cheek anytime he wanted to slap him again. He was expecting it. But he almost stumbled when his dad grabbed his collar and groped him.

"You're really testing me, Junhoe. I'm utterly disappointed and disgusted in you." The CEO said in his glaring eyes and gritted teeth.

Junhoe didn't know if it was the grope on his collar that stabbed his chest, or hurtful words from his father.

"I did not disappoint you, dad. You disappointed yourself for expecting too much from me. You are making it hard for me to live up to your expectations."

Junhoe tried so hard to blink away the tears starting to form in his eyes. His throat and his chest already hurt so much, but since he already started this war of words with his father, he could not let his guard down now.

His father was obviously shocked at the words Junhoe talked back to his face. The hold on Junhoe's collar loosened and his father was quick to mask the surprised look in his eyes which fortunately notice by Junhoe on that brief second. When his father remained silent, he took the chance to continue his words.

"I did what you wanted me to do. I become the son you wish I would be. I even take my academics seriously because that's what will make you happy, Bobby-hyung said. If I do well with my studies, you will be proud of me. If I follow what path you want for me, you will be proud of me. I believed that, dad. That's why I am working hard to earn myself that 'I am proud of you son' statement from you."

Junhoe's dad finally let go of his collar and continued to stare at him giving him that chance to be heard and so Junhoe grabbed it. He continued.

"I thought if I do all those, you will at least grant me with one thing I like. That maybe, maybe... If I show him I can be a son he could brag about to everyone, he will at least accept who I am... who I like."

"You are a man, Junhoe. You can like whoever woman you like." Mr. Koo interrupted in which Junhoe responded with a slight nod before speaking again.

"I am yet I like another man. I was scared of it at first, not because I was disgusted on myself. I was scared because of you. I was scared of my father judging my identity more than society would. I respect you so much, dad. That's why I am willing to be that good son. But... why can't you understand me? This is me, dad. This is your son." Junhoe sucked the inside of his cheeks to prevent any tears to fall down. He didn't want to shed tears in front of his father. He didn't want to look pathetic and desperate. He didn't want his father to take pity on him.

"I don't have a gay son. Maybe if I find you a more worthy girl, you will get yourself together. Yeah. Maybe I should do that."

Junhoe let out a sharp exhale and scoffed at his father's words in disbelief. His father was so hard as stone and he didn't know what else to say to convince his father.

"I'll arrange your marriage as soon as possible."

The CEO demanded and turned his back from Junhoe walking back behind his long desk. Junhoe took a deep breath and closed his eyes firmly in frustrations.

"Yes. You can do that. But don't expect me to submit to that because I will never accept it."

After saying those words, Junhoe dared to walk out from where he was then he heard his father's agitated scream.

"Koo Junhoe!"

Chanwoo and the female secretary outside the office flinched and turned their heads on the door. From the other side of the door, they could feel the tension happening inside the office and they exchanged questioning look as they waited for Junhoe to come out.

The roar, added by the sound of his father's desk being hardly stomped, made Junhoe flinched and halted. The young man formed his fist and boldly turned to face his father once more.

"Oh, and last thing...Bobby-hyung told me this. Parents adore their children so much. They love them unconditionally and that's why I need to respect my parents all the time. He said that no matter who you are, whatever you have, or whether you work hard or not, parents still love their children...because that's just how it should be. Now, I guess... I am not in that kind of family set-up."

Junhoe forcibly bowed his head a little before finally exiting his father's office without giving the old man any last glance.

The young manager managed to close the door as gently as he could, opposite to his rage inside. He saw Chanwoo's surprised face and his dad's secretary's interrogating gaze, but he ignored it. Chanwoo wanted to ask but he kept silent and just followed Junhoe acting like he hadn't witnessed anything.

The ride in the elevator was filled with heavy silence that made Chanwoo want to comfort Junhoe, but he wasn't sure if it was the right thing to do at the moment. The assistant didn't notice Junhoe pressed two numbers on the elevator pad, and the latter suddenly walked out from the lift leaving Chanwoo confused.

"Go back to your desk, Mr. Jung. I'm going to see my sister." Junhoe said trying to sound his bossy self and used the boss card on Chanwoo to avoid any questions from the younger.

Chanwoo helplessly waited for the elevator door to close and followed his superior's order.

Junhoe, on the other hand, found his balance on the silver metal railings not far from where the elevator was. He supported his upper weight with both his hands on it and breathed heavily trying to calm the turmoil in his chest. He wanted to see Jinhwan as soon as he went out from his father's office, but he knew Jinhwan will see through him and will definitely ask what was wrong. The bruise on the corner of his lips won't help him conceal it from his boyfriend either.

He didn't know who to talk to until his feet brought him to where his sister was. He didn't want to tell anyone in specific, but he knew he needed someone's help this time since he angered his dad so much. This was a battle he started against his dad and he knew he couldn't win it alone.

Junhoe barged inside his sister's office without a warning which expectedly surprised the lady.

"Yah, yah! Koo Junhoe! You could've knocked. You startled me!" Yejin yelled at him while softly patting her chest and looked so shocked.

Junhoe remained silent and just sat immediately on the couch. Yejin's brows met halfway and she shook her head thinking it was just another day of Junhoe's episode in her office. So, she stood from her comfy chair and crossed her hands to her chest as she walked to the couch where Junhoe was seated.

"Yah. What's wrong with you? Did Jinhwan scold you? What did you do?" Yejin cluelessly asked her brother whose head hung low.

"Tsk..." Yejin plunged herself on the opposite couch facing Junhoe. The lady thought Junhoe was sulking because of Jinhwan. Her brother only acted up if it was about his boyfriend, after all. 

"Yah. Why did you go here if you don't want to speak at all?" Yejin was already becoming impatient considering she still had a lot of work to do and Junhoe just invaded her space.

"Dad already knew." Junhoe softly said, still head down.

"What? Knew about what?" She intolerantly asked.

Junhoe slowly raised his head. He saw Yejin's jaw dropped and she automatically covered her mouth with her right hand when she saw Junhoe's face. It was a sign for Junhoe that his sister knew exactly what he meant.

"J-Junhoe-ya..." Yejin softly called out her brother's name, voice full of concern.

"H-How? S-Since when did he know? W-What happened?" She continued with her series of questions.

Junhoe told her everything that happened – from the private photos taken, to why he had his face bruised.

"He won't stay still this time, Junhoe."

"I know. I know that. I...I'm scared, Noona." Junhoe confessed. His throat already hurt to much from stopping himself from crying.

"He even mentioned your marriage. This is serious." Anxiety and fright presented on Yejin's voice.

"You don't have to remind me. I know that very well." Junhoe messed his hair in frustration realizing how real their situation was.

"You haven't told Jinhwan yet, right?"

"No. I don't want him to know it as much as possible. I want to resolve this without letting him know. It will only worry him." Junhoe said in determination.

"You know you can't do that. He will know one way or another. Dad... will definitely come at him." Yejin warned his brother.

"And it makes me crazy. Ugh!" Junhoe buried his face on his palm not minding the pain from his lips.

"You said you were taken photos."

Junhoe lifted his head and looked at his sister. "Oh. That's how he knew about us."

"Then, you should be more cautious this time. Avoid meeting him more often especially here at the hotel. Keep some distance, if you can, while you figure this whole thing out. But, you should tell this to him." She advised in her gentle and sincere voice.

"I- I'm scared. What if...he run away too? What if he gets scared by dad and leave me?" Junhoe bit his lower lip trying to brush away those possibilities.

"Bobby left me because of dad, Noona. I'm scared it might happen again."

Junhoe looked away as he could feel his eyes started to get blurry because of the tears already present. He could also feel his chest tightened by the terrifying thought. Yejin sympathized with Junhoe and also got scared because she knew Junhoe loved Jinhwan so much, he might do something like what he did before if something bad happens. But she shook her head and shrugged the thought and focused on Junhoe.

"Jinhwan loves you so much. Trust me. He won't leave you just because dad doesn't like him for you." Yejin encouraged him.

Junhoe slowly looked at his sister upon hearing her words.

"I love him so much, Noona. I don't want to lose him." He confessed, and a lone tear fell from his eyes, but he immediately wiped it away.

Yejin hurt for his brother. Seeing Junhoe like this for the first time after what happened to him and Bobby broke her heart. So, she wanted to lift her brother's spirit and support him.

"Trust Jinhwan in this, Junhoe-ya. It will be different this time. Okay?"

Yejin was right, Junhoe thought. He needed to trust Jinhwan more than anyone. He wanted to trust Jinhwan's feelings for him this time.

Junhoe gently nodded to his sister in response and Yejin gave him a reassuring smile. Junhoe was glad he opened up to his sister and she supported his relationship with Jinhwan.

"Okay, now...let me fix your face. Jinhwan would definitely worry seeing you with that."

Junhoe just scoffed at the sudden light mood from Yejin. He let him do her job in fixing his face since he also didn't want to worry Jinhwan, just yet.

After Yejin helped him with his bruise, she also put some concealer on his face to cover the marks from his father's slap. It was supposed to be their lunch break, but he texted Jinhwan he couldn't eat with him using his work as an excuse. He also told Chanwoo to accompany Jinhwan for lunch and warned him not to say anything to his boyfriend about what happened that morning in which the young assistance was expecting him to say anyway.

Jinhwan didn't suspect anything as well since Junhoe just got back from the conference and he believed it when his boyfriend said he was busy with some paperwork from the conference. Even when Junhoe texted him that he couldn't come home with him since he needed to stay a little later. Jinhwan went home alone and told his boyfriend that he'll just wait for him at home.

Junhoe let out a sigh and closed his laptop. He stretched his limbs and tilted his head from left to right trying to relieve all the tension from his joints. He purposely stayed until 10PM wishing Jinhwan should be sleeping in his apartment by the time he reached his unit too since they both have work the next day. Junhoe drove slower than his normal speed too. He wanted to be more secured when he got home – Jinhwan wasn't waiting for him just in case someone was tailing him again.

He checked the time and it said 11:32PM. Junhoe reached for his case on the passenger seat and went up to his unit. As expected, no one was outside their unit and he sighed in relief. He punched in his boyfriend's birthday on his digital lock and he immediately went inside, worried that Jinhwan might hear his door sound from the opposite unit. Junhoe felt safe inside the confines of his home and his body wanted to plunge on his soft bed.

The tall guy was about to head to his room when he saw the changing lights from his television screen and his eyes travelled the living room. There, his heart melted when he saw a sound sleeping Jinhwan on the sofa. The small guy's head was rested on the headrest of the sofa while holding the remote control on his left hand. Looked like his boyfriend fell asleep watching TV while waiting for him. Junhoe felt a little guilty for hoping Jinhwan didn't wait for him to come home and him avoiding his lover the whole day.

Junhoe carefully put down his case on the empty chair and walked towards his lover as quiet as he could. He gave himself the rare chance to adore the sleeping beauty of his gorgeous boyfriend and that's when it hit him. He didn't want to lose this pretty little thing in front of him to anyone, or anything. He felt very protective even more and all he wanted was to keep Jinhwan by his side. After giving himself enough time enjoying his view, he slowly leaned down and gently brought some hair that freely falls on Jinhwan's face onto the back of his ears. He was ready to lift Jinhwan up and brought him to the room when the small guy sluggishly opened his eyes and immediately met Junhoe's.

"Hyung..." Junhoe almost whispered faintly as he greeted Jinhwan with a sweet smile.

"You're home." Jinhwan feebly said, voice almost hoarse from sleeping.

"Hmm. I'm home." Junhoe answered back as he towered his right arm on the headrest to support his upper body leaning down towards his boyfriend.

Jinhwan closed his eyes for a brief moment and dearly smiled at Junhoe before he cupped the latter's face with his both hands and brought Junhoe's face close to him. The next thing Junhoe felt was Jinhwan's soft lips gently pressing against his. All that happened to him that morning disappeared with just a kiss from his boyfriend and it's crazy how much he loves Jinhwan, that with just a brushing of their lips could make him forget his worries and felt that assurance he had been seeking.

Junhoe felt sad with the loss of contact on their lips, but he smiled as soon as he saw Jinhwan's sleepy yet smiling face looking at him so fondly.

"Sorry I kept you waiting." Junhoe softly said.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan just shook his head and gave him a smile saying, 'it's okay'.

"Let's sleep now, hyung." Junhoe immediately lifted his boyfriend into bridal style to which Jinhwan didn't complain. Junhoe thought he might really be sleepy to even have the energy to walk to the room.

The tall guy gently put down Jinhwan on bed and tucked him in the sheets. Junhoe couldn't believe himself that he is still falling for Jinhwan at this very moment.

When Jinhwan settled in the sheets, Junhoe turned his back to change his clothes but he felt a hand holding on his suit.

"Let's sleep, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan said sounding like a baby.

Junhoe just removed his coat and slowly went inside the sheet with Jinhwan. The moment his body settled on the bed, Jinhwan immediately snuggled on him and wrapped his hands around his waist burying his small head on Junhoe's chest.

"Hmm... I like this Junhoe scent." Jinhwan said with his eyes close as he breathed in Junhoe's perfume from his clothes.

Junhoe's heart skipped a beat and he felt like crying. He hugged Jinhwan tightly and planted a sweet kiss on his head before laying his eyes close. Yejin was right. He just needed to trust Jinhwan on this and everything will be fine. He needed to trust in their relationship this time.

\--

Jinhwan woke up at the sound of the alarm. He turned it off and realized that Junhoe was beside him. A big smile suddenly escaped from his lips when he realized he wasn't dreaming last night. He thought he saw Junhoe in his dream, but seeing his sound sleeping boyfriend beside him told him it was all real. He carefully moved closer to cuddle on his boyfriend's side a little more when his eyes caught something.

A bruise...on Junhoe's lips.

Jinhwan's brows furrowed and he pulled his head up to take a proper look on Junhoe's face. Maybe it was dark last night that he didn't notice it. He grew more worried when he saw another small cut on Junhoe's cheek. His fingers automatically caressed his boyfriend's face out of concern which made Junhoe woke up. The latter instantly smiled when he saw Jinhwan's face looking at him while his eyes weren't completely opened yet. He brought Jinhwan into a hug, his eyes still closed.

"Good morning, hyung." Junhoe said over Jinhwan's back.

"What happened to your face?" Jinhwan instantly asked.

Junhoe's drowsiness suddenly dissipated and he abruptly opened his eyes upon hearing Jinhwan's question.

"W-what? N-nothing." Junhoe bit his lower lip because he kept on stuttering when he was supposed to act normal.

Jinhwan broke the hug and took a proper look on Junhoe's face again where the younger tried to avoid.

"Why do you have this?" Jinhwan asked while poking on the cut on Junhoe's lips.

"Ackh." Junhoe flinched on the sudden sting on his lips.

"Tell me, Junhoe-ya. What happened?" Jinhwan asked full of worry.

"I just fell asleep while working and I hit my face on the table. I'm so stupid, hyung. It's nothing to worry about." Junhoe chuckled and tried to sound convincing.

"Really? Is that true?"

"Haha! Hyung, you know me. I can be clumsy sometimes. I'm fine. It's just a small cut." Junhoe caressed Jinhwan's back to assure his boyfriend.

"Are you sure nothing happened yesterday?" Jinhwan still wanted to push it.

Junhoe prayed that Jinhwan couldn't feel how his heart was pounding because of his constant interrogation.

"Yes. Of course. It's nothing to worry about. Okay?" Junhoe gave his boyfriend a smile.

Jinhwan pouted. "Okay. It must have hurt." He continued and ran his thumb on Junhoe's lips.

"It didn't hurt last night when you kissed me." Junhoe diverted Jinhwan with his sudden teasing.

"So, you wanted me to kiss you?" Jinhwan gave him a teasing smile.

"Hmm. It kinda hurt right now and I need my medicine." Junhoe said and pouted his lips only to flinch at the sting from his cut.

Jinhwan also creased his face seeing Junhoe in pain. So, he quickly planted it a soft kiss.

"There. It should not hurt now." Jinhwan said.

"One more." Junhoe demanded.

"Oh-ho! You're just making an excuse, so I can kiss you." Jinhwan hissed.

"Oh! I'm making it an excuse for you to ki—" Junhoe couldn't finish his words because Jinhwan already claimed his lips.

Jinhwan was careful not to press his lips too much on Junhoe's, afraid he might hurt his lips more. But Junhoe started to move his lips and gently savoring his lover's lips in favor. Jinhwan smiled against Junhoe's lips and he responded on Junhoe's gesture. The sweet kiss lasted for 30 seconds and Jinhwan pulled his head up and looked at Junhoe.

"Please don't hurt again. Okay?" Jinhwan said with his sincere voice.

Junhoe's heart once again skipped a beat. He smiled and just nodded in response. Jinhwan leaned down again and softly kissed the small cut on his cheek too. Junhoe already listed this morning as one of the best mornings he had with Jinhwan.

After an hour and a half of them preparing, they both headed to the hotel together. During the ride, Junhoe was still contemplating whether to tell Jinhwan now or how and where he should start to talk about it. Then he remembered what his sister advised him. He should be careful when they were together in public and in the hotel. He didn't want to avoid Jinhwan without telling his lover the reason, but he will be needing some time for it.

They arrived at the parking lot and they just casually went inside and waited for the lift. When the elevator finally arrived, they both went in quietly. Junhoe was holding his case on his left hand and Jinhwan was standing on his right side. He felt Jinhwan's hand sliding and aiming to hold his hand, but he subtly avoided it and tucked in his free hand in his pocket.

Jinhwan felt a slight sting in his chest when Junhoe didn't hold his hand. His head robotically turned to face Junhoe on his side, waiting for an explanation through his gaze, which the younger understood.

"Oh. Someone might get in the elevator." Junhoe awkwardly smiled at him and looked in front where they could see each other through the reflection.

"O-Oh. Y-yeah." Jinhwan stuttered but forced a smile back.

Jinhwan was playing with his bag strap as the lift ascended. He brushed off unnecessary thoughts in his head and when the sound of the elevator echoed inside, he just smiled at Junhoe before walking out from the lift.

Junhoe exhaled sharply when Jinhwan went out of the elevator. His heart hurt for what he did, but he told himself that he will tell his boyfriend soon. He just needed time to be ready. So, he convinced himself that he should be careful around his boyfriend when they were out like this.

Not eating with him during lunch, texting him he would be late, so he should not wait for him, and avoiding any physical contact with him when in public...All these became a routine for Jinhwan for a week already and a week turns into two. He wasn't sure if Junhoe's going through something at work where he didn't want him to worry about or there's really something going on with Junhoe he didn't know. At first, he didn't mind. But it kept on repeating everyday, he almost memorized what Junhoe would text him during lunch and when he was about to go home off from work. It started to bother him and every time he asks Junhoe about it, he only got the same reply – "I'm just really busy at work, hyung. I'm sorry."

Junhoe was cold towards him when they were outside, but the younger was home, he hadn't changed at all. He was still the warm and sweet Junhoe. This time, he felt scared. The sudden change in Junhoe felt so new to him. He wasn't used to this kind of set up and he wanted to understand why – whether he did something wrong or what. Last night, he waited again for Junhoe in his boyfriend's unit, but Junhoe spend the night at the hotel. For the whole week, he gave Junhoe the time and space he needed that's why he didn't dare barge in again in his unit after that one time. But this time, he was in the unit again waiting for his lover. Junhoe was having a corporate dinner with the executives and Jinhwan kept thinking it was just really work-related. That his boyfriend was just in a tight position right now that's why he needed to focus on work. But he couldn't help but feel something off about it. It was scaring him.

He reached for his phone and texted Junhoe.

To: <3 <3

Juneya how's ur dinner? Text me if u have a few drinks, I'll come fetch u. u should not drive when u drink, ok?

The usual instant replies turned to last at 3-5minutes minimum before Junhoe responded to him.

From: <3 <3

I'm fine, hyung. Thanks. U should rest now. See u tom. :*

Jinhwan stared at his phone screen. Maybe he was too spoiled by Junhoe. He was so used to the constant attention and time Junhoe gave him ever since they met and now Junhoe suddenly acts cold towards him, he didn't know how to take it or what to feel about it. His chest was starting to hurt, he could feel needles pricking.

"Nothing's wrong Jinhwan. Everything's fine." He convinced himself. He kept on massaging his thigh trying to stop himself from overthinking.

To: <3<3

Ok. If u need me just call me. Have fun baby. :*

He sent his message with a heavy heart before standing up and walking to the door. Maybe he should not wait in Junhoe's unit tonight or he'll just overthink himself more. So, he returned to his unit with his shoulders down.

Jinhwan tossed on his bed left and right as he couldn't sleep. He checked on the time from his phone screen and it said 1:37AM but Junhoe hadn't texted him whether he got home or still out. He was getting worried and decided to check on the other unit. He hurriedly went out of bed and aimed for his door. The moment he opened it, he saw Chanwoo who looked like he was about to knock at the door and there was Junhoe with his head hung low and an arm winged around Chanwoo's shoulders. Jinhwan could smell the alcohol from Junhoe and he gave Chanwoo a questioning look.

"Junhoe's a little drunk. I don't know his code, so I was about to knock you here." Chanwoo carefully explained.

"I thought you weren't with them. Why are you bringing him home?" Jinhwan said while Chanwoo passed on Junhoe's arm around the smaller guy's shoulder.

"He called me to drive him home." Chanwoo said.

Jinhwan suddenly froze on his feet upon hearing Chanwoo's words trying to hold Junhoe still on his side.

"H-He called...you? At this hour?" He felt some sting in his chest again asking the obvious.

"I don't know why he is making my life so hard as it is already. Haha!" Chanwoo tried to joke but his laugh came out off and awkward.

"Anyway, thank you and sorry." Jinhwan smiled at the secretary and the latter bowed to him before fleeing.

Jinhwan struggled to close the door and more so bringing Junhoe to his room without stumbling. He carefully dropped Junhoe on his bed and took off his boyfriend's shoes before settling his tall figure on the sheet. Jinhwan sat beside his drunken lover and his tears finally escaped from his eyes. He immediately wiped them and stopped himself from crying. He was just emotionally conflicted that's why he felt like crying – that's what he told himself.

"Why are you doing this Junhoe-ya? Why aren't you telling me anything?" He softly talked. He knew there was no point of him asking because he will only left unanswered, but he needed those words to come out.

"Hyung..." Junhoe faintly called out and reached for his waist and hugged him.

"Hmm, I'm here. I wish you would always call me like this, Junhoe-ya... no matter what it is." Jinhwan caressed Junhoe's hair as his heart clenched at the sight of his drunken boyfriend.

\--

Junhoe lethargically opened his eyes and was blinded by the sunlight the moment his eyes gazed at the window. The curtains were all gathered to the side of the window frame letting the sunlight full access in the entire room. He could feel his bad hangover slowly hitting his head and stomach. He buried his face in his pillow again and grunted as he pulled his hair, trying to ease his headache.

Junhoe inhaled deeply and he instantly recognized the familiar scent. He examined the entire room, the bed where he was lying, and confirmed he wasn't in his room. He shut his eyes firmly once he realized where he was, and all possible excuses came rushing inside his head ready to be thrown once he saw his boyfriend. He was somehow blaming Chanwoo for bringing him to Jinhwan, which he clearly instructed him not to. Since he couldn't remember how he got in Jinhwan's apartment at the moment, he'll just play along with it.

A moment later, Jinhwan entered the room with a small tray and a glass of cold water on his hands. Junhoe greeted him with a smile and apologetic eyes to which Jinhwan accepted and just smiled.

"Why did you drink too much last night? Was the dinner that fun?" Jinhwan asked while assisting Junhoe in drinking the cold water.

"I don't really remember. We just had drinks and were playing some drinking games. I guess I lost lots of games." Junhoe recalled.

"Why didn't you call me?" Jinhwan cutely pouted.

"I...I don't want to disturb you. It was too late already. I thought you were sleeping." Junhoe squeezed Jinhwan's arm as an apology.

"I couldn't sleep because you didn't text or call me. I was worried." Jinhwan admitted which made Junhoe guilty even more.

The younger man helped himself sat and rubbed both of Jinhwan's shoulder feeling so bad for what he did. He thought he was already doing so many bad things to Jinhwan and the purpose of it all was not to worry his lover, yet all he did was the opposite.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I didn't know you waited that much. I won't do it again." Junhoe apologized and kissed Jinhwan on the forehead.

"You should be sorry. Come on. I made you a hangover soup. Let's have breakfast." Jinhwan smiled and headed out of the room.

Junhoe messed his hair because he felt so stupid and mad for what he was doing to his boyfriend. He knew he was taking too much time already and dragging the topic for so long, his sister already scolded him a few days ago. Maybe he was just making an excuse to avoid telling Jinhwan everything, but he knew deep inside he needed to do the right thing. He was being unfair to his boyfriend and the feeling sucked. So, he washed up and tidy himself. Junhoe went out of the room determined to be honest to Jinhwan that very moment.

Jinhwan was almost done with the preparation of the table when Junhoe went out of the room. The aroma of the food welcomed Junhoe and his stomach started to growl.

"Sit. Let's feed your hungry stomach." Jinhwan teased to which Junhoe just laughed and took his seat opposite to Jinhwan's.

The first few minutes was silence. Junhoe could feel Jinhwan wasn't asking anything from him about last night on purpose, hence, the silence was intentional. He could understand why. Jinhwan might be a little mad at him for what he did, but his heart hurt even more because Jinhwan didn't scold him or yell at him despite being angry. So, after a few spoonfuls of soup, he washed his palette with cold water and cleared his throat. The moment he opened his mouth, Jinhwan interrupted him and spoke.

"I'll go first." Jinhwan started without looking at him. The small guy just kept his head low while playing with his food.

Junhoe's heart almost stopped. He didn't know what to expect from his boyfriend as he never saw Jinhwan angry ever since he met him. So, this was scary for him.

"I know there's something you're hiding from me. I am not sure what it is, but I can feel it. I truly understand that you can be busy at work always. I really do, and I don't want to complain about that. I would never do that. It's work, afterall."

Junhoe's grip on his chopsticks tightened and he ready himself. This is really happening now.

"But you know, it's starting to bother me. I want to help you, but I can't because...you're not telling me anything." Jinhwan weakly smiled.

"Hyung...I'm sorry." Junhoe softly said. Jinhwan shook his head at the apology but kept his head low.

"No. Don't be sorry. I understand. Well...I'm trying to."

The next seconds was silence again. Neither of them wanted to speak. Jinhwan just stared at his food, while Junhoe looked at his food and Jinhwan from time to time.

After another minute of silence, Jinhwan continued.

"Maybe I'm feeling like this because I'm so used to you giving me all your attention. You always stick around me all the chances you get. Haha!" Jinhwan chuckled softly. "You always check up on me, always text me, and annoy me. So, all of this is very new to me."

"Hyung..." Junhoe couldn't help but call his boyfriend feeling bad for making Jinhwan feel like this.

Jinhwan glanced at him and scoffed. "Do I sound weird? I guess I am."

"No. No, hyung. It's not like that." Junhoe waved his hand in defense.

"I sound petty right now, I know. But...but...I'm really scared right now." Jinhwan admitted looking straight to Junhoe's eyes like a scared child.

Junhoe's heart clenched seeing his reflection on Jinhwan's sad eyes. He wanted to know more about Jinhwan's next words, so he just remained silent and waited for his boyfriend to continue.

"You know...when...Hanbin said he was busy he couldn't talk to me...H-He said there's nothing to worry about a-and...everything's fine. Y-you know what happened next." Jinhwan's voice was shaking while talking and he was forcing a fake smile.

Jinhwan's shaking voice stabbed Junhoe's chest. His boyfriend looked extremely hurt and sad with all his words and he wanted to punch himself for making Jinhwan this way. He discreetly bit his lower lip so hard to punish himself secretly at the moment.

"I-I am scared something bad will happen again. I don't know what to do...or what to feel. I know y-you wouldn't do that to me, but this whole thing just frightens me, I feel like going through the same thing all over again. I'm...I'm ridiculous. I'm sorry." Jinhwan almost struggled in his words and he kept on blinking away the tears already forming in his eyes.

Junhoe stood up from his seat in panic when he saw Jinhwan's expression and aided on his side. He grabbed Jinhwan's both hands and squeezed them. Junhoe was on his right knee looking at his boyfriend who avoided his face feeling embarrassed from what he just said.

"Hyung...Hyung, I didn't mean to make you feel this way. I'm sorry. It's my fault." Junhoe almost pleaded.

Jinhwan just faintly smiled at him and shook his head.

"No. It's not your fault."

Junhoe hugged Jinhwan when he saw the little tears on the corner of Jinhwan's eyes ready to fall any minute. He felt like his heart was being crushed seeing his boyfriend like this and it was all his fault. He promised himself not to make Jinhwan cry but that was what he just did to him. He scolded himself inside and felt awful about their situation.

"Shh. No. It's never your fault, hyung. I'm sorry. This is all on me. I'm really sorry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Gosh. I'm really sorry." Junhoe kept on apologizing while caressing Jinhwan's back.

Jinhwan didn't have the intention to cry but since Junhoe was hugging him so tight and kept on saying sorry, he couldn't contain his tears anymore. It fell on his cheeks, but he was also wiping them the moment they fell. It was too early to cry, and Junhoe had already seen so much crying from him, he didn't want to show that to his boyfriend again.

Jinhwan tightly hug Junhoe and response and the latter caressed his nape.

"I'm sorry, too." Jinhwan said.

"No. Don't say it, please. I feel so terrible right now. I'm sorry." Junhoe replied.

The guy kneeling on his feet broke the hug and cupped Jinhwan's face before speaking again.

"I'll tell you everything, okay? Let's finish our breakfast first, and then we'll talk. How about that?" Junhoe slightly tilted his head and cutely smiled at Jinhwan to cheer him up which was effective because Jinhwan just grinned and nodded.

As agreed, they continued their breakfast quietly and more lighter than a while ago. There was no more awkward silence or tension on the table. Just smiles and fond staring at each other.

The couple washed the dishes together, playing with bubbles and all, and organized the kitchen. After everything was done, Junhoe brought Jinhwan to the living room where they both sat down very close to each other on the sofa. Junhoe was ready to be honest to his boyfriend after what just happened, and he decided to tell everything to Jinhwan.

"First, I want to say sorry for a lot of things. Sorry for keeping this from you. Sorry for treating you coldly when we're at the hotel, and for always telling you not to wait for me." Junhoe started while holding Jinhwan's hand and rubbing them with his thumbs.

"Hmm, okay." Jinhwan smiled at him.

"So, this is what happened..." Junhoe said and told everything to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan gasped at the situation he just heard from Junhoe and he didn't know what to say.

"I'm sorry if was being unfair to you for the past few weeks. I only thought about my feelings, my fears. I forgot about yours, and I'm really sorry. It was so unfair of me. Noona told me I should tell you soon, but I kept on delaying it. I should know better how it feels like to be in your shoes because I've been there before, yet I failed to realize that. I just realize it now. I'm sorry, baby." Junhoe explained with all sincerity.

Jinhwan's heart lightened up and he was truly relieved. They are facing a bad situation right now, but then none of what is in his mind, so he was relieved. Junhoe didn't do anything behind his back and that's all he needed to know.

The small guy leaned to Junhoe and hugged the latter.

"Thank you for telling this to me." He said.

Junhoe sighed in relief and hugged his boyfriend back. When Jinhwan pulled off himself to break the hug, they both became serious.

"So, what should we do now?" Jinhwan asked Junhoe.

"W-What?" Junhoe confusedly asked.

"Do you think if I talk to your father, he would listen to me?" Jinhwan casually asked to Junhoe's surprise.

"Y-You're not scared of my dad?"

"Of course, I am. Who wouldn't? You're dad is probably the scariest person I will meet in my life." Jinhwan laughed at his last statement.

"Then why do you want to talk to him?" Junhoe questioned.

"This whole thing is scary, I must admit. But you know, I need to do something. This is bad, but not the worst." Jinhwan explained.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, the worst thing that could ever happen to me is to lose you. Since I'm still here with you, I'm so lucky and I should protect what's mine." Jinhwan sweetly smiled at Junhoe which made the latter's heart flutter.

Junhoe felt like he was in some kind of drama and Jinhwan just told him those cringy lines on script, but it still felt so good for him. He didn't expect Jinhwan to be this cool about their situation, but he forgot that his boyfriend is Jinhwan. The Kim Jinhwan.

"I just got butterflies in my stomach." Junhoe unconsciously blurted out.

Jinhwan laughed and asked, "What?"

"You're so good at this, hyung. Woah." Junhoe said in awe and gave his boyfriend two thumbs up.

Jinhwan burst into laughter and they both couldn't believe they suffered for the entire 2 weeks for nothing.

"If dad comes at you, tell me, okay? Don't talk to him alone or he might hurt you, too. I won't forgive him if he does that to you." Junhoe stated.

"Don't worry, okay? And...from now on, let's not lie to each other again. Okay?" Jinhwan nodded and smiled waiting for Junhoe's reply.

"Agreed." Junhoe responded and kissed the back of Jinhwan's hand.

The couple spent the rest of the day cuddling and making up for the 2 cold weeks they just had.

\--

As planned, Jinhwan came to the hotel earlier than Junhoe this time. They both agreed to go to work separately starting that day as well as going home. They needed to be more careful each day until they figured something out to appease Junhoe's mad father. Even during lunch breaks, Jinhwan would just eat out either with some staff or Chanwoo, or just order a take out and eat alone in the locker room of the swimming pool area. As long as there was no Junhoe, Jinhwan will be there.

Jinhwan felt like they started from the beginning again – where they both would text each other about what they were doing and wondered about how their day went by. The feeling was mutual, though. Junhoe felt the same. It felt like they were on their first weeks of dating. It somehow created more spark and anticipation on each other and it felt great for both of them. It went on for another week. They thought Junhoe's father cooled down a bit because he wasn't picking on Junhoe about work too much lately, and so far nothing has happened to Jinhwan yet.

It was another ordinary day for the couple and Jinhwan went to the hotel earlier as usual. He arrived at the hotel an hour before his duty and was waiting for the elevator to come. Jinhwan was playing with his foot when he saw another pair of black shoes beside his feet. He raised his head to see the owner, but his eyes widened when he saw who it was.

The CEO.

Jinhwan always think what he would do or say once he finally faced Junhoe's father. But just like in dramas, you could usually never do what you planned to do. The spur of the moment was different from what you had imagined. He immediately stood straight and politely bowed to the old man. Jinhwan tried to smile as a greeting thinking that the CEO would take the elevator next to the one in front of him because that one was exclusive of higher-ups only. But when the elevator sound went off, the CEO went directly inside the lift making Jinhwan's insides churn.

Jinhwan slowly and quietly followed trying to be calm as possible. He didn't want the man to see how nervous he was at the moment with him inside the elevator.

Unlike the usual day, the lift was unexpectedly slower. Jinhwan wanted to get off the elevator as soon as he could, but the heavens were really playing with him.

"I believe you know who I am." A firm and commanding voice echoed inside the confines of the lift.

"Y-Yes, Sir." Jinhwan stuttered yet managed to put on a smile.

"I've been meaning to talk to you. Maybe today is that day. Can you come to my office later?"

The expression was blank. The monotonous voice from the CEO made it hard for Jinhwan to assess whether he was mad, or he was already threatening him somehow. Jinhwan wasn't really sure.

"O-Of course, Sir. Anytime at your convenience, you can call me over." Jinhwan replied and bowed to the old man as they were already on his floor.

"I'll get going, Sir."

The CEO just slightly nodded and Jinhwan proceeded outside. As soon as the elevator door closed, Jinhwan placed his hand on his pounding chest and almost lost his balance.

Jinhwan reached for his phone and immediately dialed Junhoe's number. After a few rings, Junhoe picked up.

"Oh, hyung. Are you in the hotel now? I'm also on my way." Junhoe answered and Jinhwan heard the faint music playing in the background, hinting him that Junhoe was driving.

"Junhoe-ya, your father wants to talk to me. I rode the elevator with him just now." Jinhwan instantly told him.

Junhoe gripped on the steering wheel harder upon hearing Jinhwan's voice.

"You talked to him? Did he do something?" Junhoe worriedly asked.

"No. No. I'm fine. He just went inside the elevator with me and ask me to come see him later."

"I'll be right there. Don't go in his office without me. Understand?" Junhoe requested and his voice was clearly full of anxiety.

"Yah. I'm not a kid. He wanted to talk to me alone. I will be fine. Don't worry. I just want to inform you about it." Jinhwan said and felt a little calmer now.

"No. I'm not letting you go alone. I'm almost there. Let's talk once I get there."

Junhoe immediately hung up and stepped on the accelerator harder.

Jinhwan sighed and settled his things in the locker first to prepare for his upcoming class – more importantly, preparing himself to face Junhoe's father. 


	23. You and Me

Chapter 23: You and Me

Junhoe just left his things in his office before heading to the 7th floor where the swimming pool was. He was fidgeting on his way there thinking all the possibilities of this meeting with his dad. His dad was so quiet ever since they had their confrontation and he almost forgot about it, until today. He reached the 7th floor in no time and he saw Jinhwan preparing his stuff for his session, though his guest wasn't there yet.

"Hyung!" Junhoe called out even before he got close to where Jinhwan was.

"Oh, you're here. You don't really need to come, you know." Jinhwan joked and giggled to his boyfriend because Junhoe looked more nervous than him.

"What time did he say he'll meet you?" Junhoe impatiently asked.

Jinhwan shrugged and continued his routine. "I don't know. Maybe he'll just call me through his secretary. He didn't really give me any time."

"Send me a message once he calls you over to his office. Okay?" Junhoe demanded.

"Yah, Junhoe-ya. I can—"

"No. I'm not letting you go there alone. Please..." Junhoe's voice became vulnerable and Jinhwan just sighed and nodded.

"Okay. I'll call you. Now go to your office. You need to work." Jinhwan reminded his worried boyfriend to which Junhoe complied.

Couple of hours already passed and it was almost lunch time but Jinhwan wasn't called by the CEO yet. The more hours passed, the more he grew anxious. He knew very well how busy a CEO could be, but he wished he was called over already because the waiting was starting to kill him. He was already on his second guest and after that will be his break time.

Junhoe, on the other floor of the hotel, was also growing impatient. He couldn't focus on the papers in front of him. His mind wondered what his father could tell Jinhwan later. Like his lover, he wanted this to happen already, so they could stop guessing.

The couple's wish was then granted when at exactly 12PM, the female secretary went down on the 7th floor to fetch Jinhwan. The latter was relieved he ate his lunch right after his last session in the morning just to be prepared once he was called during his lunch break. This time, he thanked how good his timing was.

"U-uhm, can you give me a second? I forgot to close my locker. Sorry." Jinhwan excused and when the secretary smiled and nodded, he immediately went inside the locker room.

Of course, it was an excuse. He looked for his phone and send a message to Junhoe as quickly as he could before following the CEO's assistant to the elevator.

_From: Nani <3_

_Now._

The one-word message made Junhoe stood up in split second and almost ran to his door. He used the exclusive elevator because it was faster than the ordinary one since only high-ranking officers can use it. His hands were starting to sweat, and his heart was pounding. He prayed that Jinhwan hadn't gone inside his father's office yet because he will be surely not allowed to barge in once Jinhwan was inside.

Junhoe sighed loudly in relief when Jinhwan and the secretary arrived at the floor almost the same time. He saw Jinhwan smiled in relieved, too, seeing him there.

The female assistant was clearly confused with Junhoe's presence, but since he was the son of her boss, she didn't mind him there.

"The CEO is waiting for you inside." She said and bowed to Jinhwan and Junhoe.

Jinhwan looked at Junhoe and took a deep breath before he nodded to his boyfriend as a sign that he was ready. Junhoe smiled at Jinhwan giving him the assurance that nothing will happen because he was there with him.

Junhoe opened the door and when his dad saw him, the old man's brows furrowed.

"I did not ca—" The CEO suddenly stopped when Jinhwan finally showed up from Junhoe's back.

Though his image was a little dim because of the sunlight from the window at his back, Junhoe could still see his father's agitated expression.

"I clearly as to see you ALONE, Mr. Kim." The authoritative voice made Jinhwan nervous. Maybe he really shouldn't have brought Junhoe with him.

"I-I'm s-sorry, Sir. I—"

"I insisted to come. It's not his fault." Junhoe interrupted Jinhwan's stuttering.

"I have a private matter to talk to Mr. Kim. You should go out now." His father stood from his swivel chair and sat on the solo couch facing them instead.

"I'm his direct superior, so I need to be here too." Junhoe firmly insisted.

The CEO scoffed and smirked in disbelief. He swallowed the lump in his throat and loosened his necktie. Junhoe, surely, knew how to be stubborn.

"Sit, Mr. Kim." The CEO demanded. "O-Oh, yes." Jinhwan said in disoriented mind and headed on the couch next to the CEO.

But Junhoe grabbed his hand when he walked past him and Jinhwan looked at him nervously. The small guy tried to break loose from Junhoe's hold to no avail.

"Yah...let go." Jinhwan whispered with his teeth gritted against each other. He really shouldn't have brought Junhoe with him. Now, he is starting to regret it.

"What are you two doing?" The bold voice increased in volume. Jinhwan could hear the tension coating in his words and his heart was already in the verge of bursting. Junhoe wasn't helping him either.

"Mr. Koo, let go of my hand now." Jinhwan referred to Junhoe who was also constantly fighting back and not letting go.

"I'm not letting you go near him. I don't know what he'll do. He might hurt you, too." Junhoe said looking straight to his dad's eyes.

"Yah, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan hissed in his low voice and was starting to get irritated by Junhoe.

The CEO clenched his fist resting on the armrest of his couch and sneered at the sight he was seeing.

"You're causing more trouble to yourself, Koo Junhoe. Behaving like this in front of me will not make this situation any better." His dad warned him.

"Junhoe-ya, I'm fine. Please..." Jinhwan almost pleaded on Junhoe's side. Careful not to be too close to Junhoe while the CEO's eyes were buried at them.

"No, hyung. I—"

"Ya! Koo Junhoe!" Jinhwan yelled, but too loud just enough to shake Junhoe's senses.

Jinhwan forcibly pulled off his arm from Junhoe's grip and his face became serious glaring at Junhoe. The latter was obviously caught off guard by the sudden heavy mood from his boyfriend and he looked rather nervous.

"Please. Wait for me outside."

Junhoe snapped out and gave him a concern look before he turned his head to his dad. He left the CEO a warning look before he dragged himself out of the office.

The moment Junhoe stepped out, the CEO suddenly laughed which confused Jinhwan who was already sitting not too far from him. Jinhwan just looked at him cluelessly but not maintaining any eye contact.

"I can't believe what you did to my son. He didn't listen to me at all. Did you both think showing this to me would change my mind?" The old man stated in between his utter disbelief.

"N-No. No, Sir. We—I didn't mean this to happen." Jinhwan said hysterically bringing both of his hands together and fidgeted.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush anymore because you obviously know why I called you here." The man started.

"You look a pretty decent man yourself, Mr. Kim. Why are you doing this to my son? You both can get any woman you like. Don't you think this is too much, Mr. Kim?"

Jinhwan's chest started to tense but he managed to put up with it.

"With all due respect, Sir, your son is a good man. That's why I like him, and I don't think we're doing something bad by liking each other. He often speaks highly of you and he respect you so much. I know it because I've seen it. And I also know how he was heartbroken when you disapprove his sexuality when he told you about his relationship with Bobby." Jinhwan stated with his calm and thoughtful voice.

"You knew yet you still like my son."

"Like I've said, Sir, Junhoe is a good man." Jinhwan argued.

"From what I've heard, you're from a well-off family. You haven't struggled financially. So, I don't think you are after my son's money which also means you won't leave my son if I bribe you."

Jinhwan bit his lower lip trying to stop himself from snapping. He felt angry at the news that Junhoe's father really did a background check on him. He was already feeling all sorts of emotion at the moment and Junhoe's father insulting him wasn't helping at all.

"I will still like Junhoe even if he is not a son of a hotel CEO, Sir." Jinhwan's voice sounded firm this time.

"Mr. Kim, Junhoe is my one and only son. He is the hope and the future of our family business. As a father, I won't just sit still when some...gay...seduced my son. He is just confused because he grew up with only Bobby as his friend. He wasn't sociable to a lot of girls that's why he might get confused about his feelings. That's where I am needed. I need to make my son realize what is right. That's what parents do. Guide their child." The CEO said.

"Yes. I am gay. But my parents raised me with so much love and accepted me for who I am wholeheartedly...because that's what parents do. And I am proud that I have parents like them." Jinhwan stated looking straight to the old man's eyes.

The CEO smirked and fixed his eyeglass before speaking again.

"I like your argument and I like your determination, Mr. Kim. But right now, you only have two choices. Leave my son or I will make you leave him. Because from the looks of it, my son won't leave you unless you leave him. I've seen enough of that already. I don't know what you did to Junhoe that he's stupidly in love with you. What a fool he is." The CEO mockingly laughed at his last sentence which made Jinhwan shut his eyes firmly for a second trying to calm himself as much as possible.

"You can insult me as much as you want, Sir. But I won't leave Junhoe no matter how much I suffer from you. I love your son and I promised him that I will never leave him, not because of you." Jinhwan was desperate with his words.

"If you truly love my son, leave him. He will lose everything if you don't." The CEO warned him.

"That's up to Junhoe. I won't leave him if he doesn't want me to. If you're done, Sir, may I excuse myself now. I still have a guest to attend to." Jinhwan immediately stood up and deliberately bowed before walking away.

But before his hand reached the door, Junhoe's father spoke.

"You know I'm marrying off Junhoe soon and this marriage will definitely happen whether he likes it or not."

Jinhwan felt some sting in his chest but he ignored it and faced the CEO again. He let out a fake smile and answered.

"For I know, Sir, there's a marriage only if there's a groom and I don't think you'll have one. Excuse me, then." Jinhwan properly bowed and went outside the office without waiting for any reply from the CEO.

"Hyung!" Junhoe immediately called when he saw Jinhwan came out from the office.

Jinhwan just smiled while Junhoe held him on the shoulders and examined his figure.

"Are you okay? Did he do something to you?" Junhoe asked hysterically.

"Haha. Yah...you're embarrassing me. Stop it. I'm fine." Jinhwan chuckled and glanced at the female assistant who was shyly looking at them.

Junhoe cleared his throat when he saw the lady shyly smiled and he straightened his back.

"Good. Let's go." Junhoe said in his bossy voice and headed towards the elevator with his hands on his back.

Jinhwan chuckled and looked at the assistant as he just shrugged his shoulder for what Junhoe acted. The assistant just gave him a casual bow and smiled too.

When they entered the elevator, Junhoe instantly interrogated his boyfriend.

"So? What did he say?"

"He told me to leave you. You know, we both expected that." Jinhwan grinned and tried his best to look unbothered so it won't bother Junhoe, too.

"What did you say?" Junhoe waited in anticipation like a little child.

Jinhwan poked his forehead before answering. "Don't worry. I'm not going anywhere. I told him I'm gonna stick by your side like a leech he won't be able to remove me." He joked.

Junhoe laughed at it which made Jinhwan relieved. "You said that?"

"Of course! Not. Haha. I just told him I will only leave if you want me to." Jinhwan admitted.

"I will never want you to leave me. You should not leave me too, okay?" Junhoe said worriedly.

Jinhwan reached for Junhoe's hand and squeezed it. "I won't."

"Oh, did he say something to insult you or hurt you?" Junhoe asked.

Jinhwan held his breath on Junhoe's question. He heavily exhaled through his nose before answering.

"No."

 _Sorry Junhoe-ya. I need to lie a little._ Jinhwan said inside his head.

"Really? Promise?" Junhoe confirmed.

"We promised not to lie to each other, Junhoe, remember?" Jinhwan smiled.

 _I'm really sorry, Junhoe-ya._ Said Jinhwan's little voice.

"Good. We need to be prepared more. He'll definitely make a move after this. I'm certain about it." Junhoe hissed and felt frustrated.

"We can convince your father, Junhoe-ya. We just need to make an effort and make him see that we're true to our feelings."

"Thank you, baby. For enduring this for me, for us." Junhoe brought Jinhwan into a hug and the latter didn't complain. He knew he needed that more than anything at the moment. He'd been meaning to hug Junhoe the moment he went out from the office earlier, but he couldn't. He's thankful now that Junhoe did it for him.

"Thank you, too, for being here with me."

\--

When the pair thought it couldn't get any worse than some threats and insults, in just a couple of days, Junhoe and Jinhwan's relationship started to face the CEO's wrath.

Junhoe's father pulled up a strong card for his first move. Junhoe thought the marriage thing will take some time since he hadn't known any possible prospect of his father to be wed with him, but he was totally mistaken. His father's connection was immense than he ever expected.

The hotel was overwhelmed with the sudden news one day. The couple was still on their way to the hotel and was clueless to what was coming for them. Jinhwan arrived first as usual and Junhoe followed about half an hour later. Both didn't know why they could feel eyes peeking at them from a distance every time they bump into some staff. Jinhwan proceeded to the 7th floor while Junhoe directly went inside his office as if nothing was happening.

Junhoe settled his laptop on his desk when Chanwoo knocked and brought the news.

"Have you seen it?" Chanwoo asked with an iPod on his hands.

Junhoe's brows furrowed and only glanced at his secretary before placing his thumb on the digital fingerprint lock of his laptop.

"Seen what?" He casually replied.

"This." Chanwoo said and placed the iPod in front of him, making Junhoe raised a brow.

The guy looked at Chanwoo confused before looking down at the bright screen.

Junhoe's jaw dropped as soon as his eyes laid on the news headline in bold letters. He felt his heart stopped beating for a moment.

"W-What is this? W-Who is this?" Junhoe was in utter shock.

"She's the only daughter of Hi-Seoul Airlines."

Junhoe glared at Chanwoo for 3 second before he looked at the screen again. He wished his eyes were playing tricks on him but seeing his name on the headline immediately made his insides churn.

"I don't even know this girl. Does Jinhwan-hyung know? Has he seen this?" Junhoe panicked when he thought of his boyfriend. The latter would have been shocked too as he was.

"As you know, Hi-Seoul is our partner in bringing tourist guests in almost all of our hotel branches—"

"I know that Chanwoo. But I didn't know they have a daughter." Junhoe impatiently interrupted.

Chanwoo just slightly nodded before answering. "She's the face of their airlines, that's why maybe your...marriage was released to the media."

Junhoe scoffed at the words he was hearing at the moment and he wanted to mess his hair if it wasn't only for Jinhwan who did his hair that morning. He let out his frustrations and groaned at the iPod on his desk.

"I can't believe dad really made this into such a big deal. Why involve the media?!" Junhoe hissed.

"He's showing you how strong your opponent is."

"Hyung... Hyung! Did he read this?" Junhoe panicked again in the thought of his boyfriend.

"If he hasn't mentioned this to you, I don't think he already knew." Chanwoo implied.

Junhoe looked for his phone and quickly dialed his boyfriend's number. After several rings, the other line picked up the call.

"Oh, Junhoe-ya. I am just prep—"

Junhoe didn't let Jinhwan finished his sentence when he heard his boyfriend's voice obviously still clueless about the news.

"Don't use your phone today, hyung. Please. Do not open anything on your phone. Okay?" Junhoe hysterically warned him.

"What? Why? What do you mean?" Jinhwan asked feeling a little concern.

"Just don't. Okay? Just listen to me. Don't. Use. Your. Phone. Just turn it off. Yeah. Turn it off after this! Come to my office when you're done with your duty. Okay?" Junhoe instructed in his bossy tone.

Jinhwan was conflicted on the other line because of Junhoe's change in mood. Though worried and confused, after the call ended, Jinhwan turned off his phone immediately and proceeded with his preparation for his first guest's lesson.

After a few minutes, the door knocked open and it revealed Yejin wearing her anxious expression all over her face. When Junhoe saw her sister's face, he hissed and shut his eyes for a brief moment as he already could read what his sister would tell him.

"Junhoe-ya!" The lady catching her breath yelled which made Chanwoo flinched too.

"I know, Noona. That's why Chanwoo is here." Junhoe moved his head to point at his tall assistant standing not far from his desk.

"I can't believe dad actually did this."

"And I just said that too, Noona. Ugh!!" Junhoe couldn't contain himself anymore and messed his hair out of frustration.

The three fell on silence. All didn't know what to say at the moment. They seemed like to think for a way to stop this from happening. It was Junhoe who voiced out first.

"I'm not doing this marriage no matter what he does or whoever it is. Even if she's the President's daughter, I'm not marrying anyone but Jinhwan!" Junhoe's eyes were furious and his voice was desperate.

Yejin and Chanwoo just looked at him with sympathetic eyes. Both knew none of them could help the couple in this situation. It was better to be there for them quietly than do something and make the situation worse.

"Does Jinhwan know?" Yejin asked after another minute of silence.

"No. I told him to turn off his phone."

"Junhoe-ya...you can't avoid this. He'll definitely know about it no matter how much you try. Would it be better if it will come from you than others? You...you've been there. Remember that." Yejin softly advised his brother.

Junhoe could be very impulsive and irrational when he let his emotions take over him sometimes. He forgot what the right thing to do for a moment and he was thankful he had people around him to keep him logical and reasonable when he acts this way.

The affected man looked at his sister feeling a little bad for what he just did to Jinhwan...again. He was already feeling all frustrated and he felt worse for forgetting about Jinhwan's welfare.

(Jinhwan's POV)

After the call ended, Jinhwan hesitated to turn off his phone as per Junhoe's request. He wasn't sure what was that call about and even if he felt a little suspicious of Junhoe's voice, he just shrugged it and continued with his work. The first session went pretty normal. But with his second guest, it was a middle-aged woman with her two kids. The session was just an informal one. The family was almost a regular student of Jinhwan, so it wasn't really like they needed to focus on learning how to swim.

It was then their free time, and the woman talked about something Jinhwan didn't expect to hear.

"Jinhwan-ssi. What do you think about the news?" She casually asked while fondly watching over her kids on the side of the pool playing with the water.

"What news, Mrs. Jeong?" Jinhwan replied politely yet in a friendly tone as he always does.

"Aigoo...Everyone's talking about it."

Jinhwan's brows met halfway and totally dense about what the woman was talking about. He let her continue and just listened to her while also very attentive on the kids.

"I'm not really against arranged-marriage, but I just don't like it."

Jinhwan froze at the statement. He turned his head to the woman talking when he heard the word 'arranged-marriage'. His boyfriend instantly popped up in his head.

"It's like selling your child to someone. As a parent, it can be scary. Who knows? That person might not care about my child after the marriage. I'll only feel bad about it. So, I really don't like do that to my children." Mrs. Jeong shook her head on the thought and smiled at Jinhwan.

"Ah...That...Yeah." Jinhwan could only afford to voice out those words.

"How about you Jinhwan-ssi? Do you have someone you like? Or maybe are you married? I haven't really asked you about it. I hope you don't mind." The woman chuckled while anticipating Jinhwan's response.

The trainer just scoffed at the sudden question, but he chose to honestly answer.

"Yes, Ma'am. I have someone I like and...I want to be with him for a very very long time." Jinhwan said while playing with his feet soaked in the pool water.

"Aigoo...Then you should marry her." Mrs. Jeong blurted out.

Jinhwan just looked at her and shyly smiled as a response. Jinhwan knew deep down in his heart what he wanted, but he wanted to trust their relationship at the moment. Whatever happened, they must be together to go through with it.

After the marriage topic, the guests already headed up to their room. Jinhwan was left conflicted at the side bench near the locker room. He was already getting the hints of what was happening – from Junhoe's hysterical call, to the alleged news of 'someone's' arranged-marriage. He knew he was expecting this. But he didn't know it will still sting in his chest. Jinhwan was just sitting there looking at the pool with his eyes lost of focus.

\--

After he finished some urgent reports, Junhoe rushed on his way to 7th floor. Jinhwan had been running in his head since he knew about the news and he needed to see him. When he went out of the elevator, he saw Jinhwan sitting on the bench, staring into the air. His chest tightened at the sight of his boyfriend knowing he was too late to come. He might already have heard about the news and he felt bad he didn't tell him earlier.

 _You did it again, Junhoe_. Said the little voice in Junhoe's head which made his chest hurt again.

Junhoe walked quietly towards Jinhwan and when his boyfriend noticed him, the latter immediately smiled sweetly which sent another needle on Junhoe's heart.

 _How can you still smile at me, hyung?_ Junhoe asked himself.

"Why are you here? Aren't you busy?" Jinhwan casually asked like there was nothing running in his mind just a few second ago.

"Hyung..." Junhoe yearned and immediately brought Jinhwan into a hug.

"Y-Yah...What are you doing? Someone might see us." Jinhwan wiggled and tried to escape from Junhoe's hug but the tall guy did not let go of him easily.

"J-Junhoe-ya, what's wrong?" Jinhwan asked over Junhoe's shoulder.

"The news..." Junhoe faintly whispered against Jinhwan's back.

Jinhwan bit his lower lip when Junhoe confirmed his suspicion. He tried to break the hug and looked at Junhoe while smiling.

"Ya! Why are sulking? We expected this already, right? Why are you still surprised?" Jinhwan tried his best not to lose his smile and prayed that Junhoe couldn't see through his eyes.

"Hyung..." Junhoe wailed and shook Jinhwan's shoulder like a whining child.

"Haha! Why? Do you think I'll be affected by it?" Jinhwan teasingly smirked.

"I'm sorry. I acted out again this morning. I was just so frustrated and mad."

"I know. So, stop sulking and go back to work. Okay?"

Junhoe pouted and insisted to stay a little longer but Jinhwan scolded him like a teacher which convinced Junhoe to go.

After some few steps away from his boyfriend, Jinhwan called out one last time.

"Can I turn on my phone now?" The voice echoed on the floor.

"Okay. See you later." Junhoe waved goodbye with a relieved smile on his face before disappearing inside the lift.

Jinhwan took a deep breath before he returned to the locker room and search for his phone. He stared at the blackout screen of his phone while tapping his thumb on the power button of it. His heart was already racing, and he argued for 10 seconds whether to open his phone or not. Until he chose the first.

He usually didn't search anything online except when he needed to cook a new menu he hadn't tried yet or looking up for some swimming gears from an online shop, or when he was finding a new job back in Jeju. At that moment, his thumb forcibly opened the browser of his phone and search on Naver. He closed his eyes for a minute and took another deep breath before clicking on the news panel of the site. There, the headlines contained Junhoe's name in dark bold letters and his heartbeat almost dropped.

He opened the first article and saw Junhoe's photo and a girl...a very pleasing and chic girl. His eyes ran on every letter on the headline.

**_BREAKING NEWS: Son of Royal K Palace CEO, Koo Junhoe, announces marriage with the glamorous daughter of Hi-Seoul Airlines, Lee Hi...._ **

Jinhwan's breathing became shallow as he continued to read on the article.

_Two of the most prominent business CEOs from the famous hotel Royal K Palace and local tourism advocate, Hi-Seoul Airlines, announce the marriage of their children. The marriage is the talk of the town as netizens believe that it has something to do with the strengthening of the two business partners, making this marriage into a political exploit._

_More details about the marriage has been yet to be released according to some insiders._

_What do you think about this shocking news?_

Jinhwan read the last line again... What do you think about this shocking news?

Jinhwan planked his back on the bench right in front of his locker and unconsciously searched the name "Lee Hi" on the search bar.

Random photos came out and his thumb just click whatever photo he wanted to see.

Lee Hi...

She was the face of Hi-Seoul Airlines. The only daughter of the famous tourist airlines, making her a princess. Her face is gorgeous. Looking sophisticated and classy. Her smile looked so pretty too. She's kind of intimidating but Jinhwan could tell she's a sweetheart.

Jinhwan sighed when he saw a collage photo of Junhoe and Lee Hi together.

He scoffed and let out another helpless sigh before saying, "Why does your photos need to look this good together. It's breaking my heart even more."

\--

The day hadn't even passed when the news broke out, yet Junhoe was already called to his father's office which he obviously hated. He took his time before going up to his father's office and he intentionally arrived late. Junhoe wasn't really in the mood to face his father the most that day because of the scheme he did, but since he was still the CEO who he needed to obey, he was left with no choice but to stand in front of his office door.

Junhoe sighed before finally opening the door. The moment his eyes looked the inside of the room, his eyeballs almost popped out when he saw the girl he just saw from his iPod screen. He blinked thrice but the lady only smirked at him looking all surprised.

"Sit, Junhoe." His father demanded.

Junhoe robotically walked towards the couch and slowly took his seat on the opposite side where the lady was seated. She had her legs crossed and her hands entangled on her chest. Then Junhoe felt the heavy stare from her and that look that was intimidating.

"I called Lee Hi to come over today since the news is going to come out today. I don't plan to officially introduce you to each other this way, but what can we do? We all are busy people, right?" His father rested his arms on the armrest of the solo couch while smiling dearly to Lee Hi.

"Thank you for coming today, Hayi." Junhoe's father continued.

Junhoe's brows wrinkled when he heard his father called the lady 'Hayi' like they were already close.

"My dad was nagging me so much, so I had to come or else I'll be dragged into your office." The lady chicly replied.

Hayi's answer made an impression on Junhoe – a not so good one.

"I'm sorry if I called you too soon. I'm just excited to see my daughter-in-law." Junhoe's father stated.

"Dad!" Junhoe immediately hissed.

"Looks like your son doesn't feel the same, Mr. Koo." Lee Hi looked at Junhoe with her elegant eyes and smirked.

Junhoe pressed his lips together hardly trying to compose himself and not snap any minute. Lee Hi didn't wear a lot of make-up, as Junhoe could tell, but she was really looking elegant and dashing. If only Junhoe wasn't gay, he would have liked this Hayi in an instant. But he felt relieved he wasn't.

"Oh, don't worry. He's a shy type though he can look intimidating too. He doesn't have a lot of girls to hang out with, so I hope you can help him well."

"Dad, we talked about this." Junhoe butted in avoiding Hayi's gaze.

"I also clearly told you about the marriage, didn't I?" The CEO casually said which irritated Junhoe even more.

"What's with the media release, then? Do you have to do that much?" Junhoe complained.

"Why? You didn't like it?" Hayi interrupted.

Junhoe glared at her but to his surprise, the lady didn't show any pressure on his look at all.

"I told dad not to make a fuss about this whole marriage, too, but when I saw the article...and your photo...I guess it wasn't that bad." Hayi smirked at Junhoe again which started to annoy him. He didn't like the way this lady smirk at him like she was really up with this game his father created.

Junhoe intolerantly stood up and looked at his father before speaking.

"I am not marrying her or anyone."

The annoyed man started to walk out and left the room immediately. He headed to the elevator and kept on pressing the arrow up button repeatedly as if he was taking out all his irritation to it. When the elevator sound tinged, he instantly got inside and pressed the close button. When the door was about 2 inches before it totally closed, a small fair hand stopped them. The door slides wide open once again, and a panting Lee Hi walked inside the lift.

Junhoe let out an ' _aish'_ sound but Hayi only smiled and pressed the close button.

"You look like a gentleman on your article photos, but you clearly are not." Hayi turned to him while talking.

Junhoe chose not to speak and gave her a silent treatment. He wasn't good at talking to girls, more so to his fake fiancé. He didn't want to say things out of his mind, so he thought it was better for him to not speak at all.

"Aren't you giving me a tour in your hotel? Or maybe just in your office? This is my first time here and I insisted to go alone because you know, with my dad and all the guards, it can be suffocating and so much hassle." Hayi kept on blabbering.

Junhoe just kept his silent mode on though Lee Hi was really starting to annoy him too. When the elevator opened as a sign for them to get off, Junhoe took big steps out of it purposely and Lee Hi just sighed but immediately follows.

"Ya. I know you don't like this whole thing, of course I don't like it, too but we— ack!"

When Junhoe heard Hayi's words, he abruptly stopped which made Lee Hi bumped at his back. Junhoe turned to face the lady which was still touching her forehead for hitting Junhoe's back.

"You don't like this marriage, too. Why are you still here?" Junhoe asked.

Lee Hi cleared her throat and shied away from Junhoe's glare before speaking up.

"W-Well, you don't look that bad, so...Ah! And also..." Lee Hi cheerfully looked at Junhoe before saying her next words. "I just felt like I needed to know more about you." The lady cutely smiled.

Junhoe thought Lee Hi was already hitting on him considering how the lady acted cute in front of him at the moment and he just shook his head in disbelief. Junhoe sighed and continued to walk back to his office without looking back again. He could still hear the lady catching up on his steps, but he couldn't care less.

He reached his office and immediately went inside without minding the lady following him. He didn't slam the door close just in case the little lad went inside with him too, which he prayed she wouldn't, but knowing how irritating the lady could be, she went inside too and left Chanwoo surprised and confused outside the office.

"Why are you still here?" Junhoe instantly blurted out. He thought it would at least scare Lee Hi a bit, but he was mistaken. He thought he should not really treat Hayi as the usual chaebol girl he used to see on dramas and TV (though he wasn't watching much drama lately).

"Office tour, remember?" Lee Hi plunged herself on the couch comfortably.

"I did not offer you anything, remember?" Junhoe answered back.

"Don't worry. I'll just sit here quietly while you go on with whatever you need to do." Lee Hi said and reached for her phone from his small sling bad. She focused her eyes on her phone screen doing whatever Junhoe couldn't see.

Junhoe sighed loudly and stepped closer to where Hayi was sitting. He tucked both of his hands inside his pockets and decided to be honest to this lady thinking she will maybe instantly drop the engagement because of it.

"I am gay." Junhoe confidently admitted in front of Hayi.

Hayi suddenly stopped scrolling from her phone by the surprising confession from the man standing in front of her. She smiled while keeping her head low before facing Junhoe.

"Are you trying to scare me off with that, Mr. Koo Junhoe?" Lee Hi asked in her sophisticated voice.

Junhoe looked down at her full of confidence as he wanted to intimidate her more.

"I am not. I'm just telling you the main reason why I don't like this marriage. I am gay."

Lee Hi sighed and rose from her seat while putting the phone inside her purse. She smirked at Junhoe which made Junhoe's brows slightly furrowed not sure what was going on in Lee Hi's head.

"Don't give me reasons to be interested in you, Junhoe-ya. Or you'll regret it."

"J-Junhoe-ya?!" Junhoe scoffed at the sudden friendly call out from Hayi. They only had met a few minutes ago, but this lady dared to call his first name feeling that closeness already.

"Well, I took a good look at your office now. I'm going. See you next time." Lee Hi didn't waited for Junhoe to reply and headed in no time outside.

Junhoe remained and stood there in utter surprise.

"What's wrong with her?!" He wailed.

Chanwoo formally greeted Lee Hi with a bow in which the beautiful lady responded with a smile. 

"I will escort you outside, Ms. Lee." Chanwoo politely said.

"No. I'm fine. I want to look around a little more before I go. Thank you." Hayi casually said and went to where the elevator was.

She was alone in the lift and stared at her reflection in front of her.

"Huh! So, he's really gay. I ran some background check about him and it's really cute how he just told me he's gay. I can't believe it." Hayi talked to her reflection.

The female operator from the elevator asked her to press what floor she would get off and she flinched at the voice, forgetting to press the button. She carefully thought what number to press but when she remembered something, her finger pushed the number 7 from the pad.

"Let's see your boyfriend then." Hayi smirked while watching the number from the screen descended.

Hayi searched about her mysterious fiancée before the news was out. She already knew that Junhoe was gay that was why the engagement suddenly happened. From what she heard from her investigator, Junhoe was caught with his swimmer boyfriend, in which she was really curious about. Junhoe already got her interested more when she saw him earlier, and she was more interested to know who and what kind of people Junhoe likes.

The elevator door opened when it was already on the 7th floor. Hayi carefully got off from it and held her purse tightly on her side. She was feeling a little nervous but not enough to make her look like one.

Jinhwan was in the pool instructing some ladies some strokes. Lee Hi stood where she couldn't be easily seen and just observed. As she watched Jinhwan from afar, she unconsciously starting to smile. Jinhwan looked hot and cute at the same time and she hated it that the guy just made her heart soft.

"Woah, even his boyfriend looks hot. Why would two hot men date? Who should ladies like me who likes hot and cute men's date then? This world is unfair." She talked to herself.

\--

That night, Junhoe texted Jinhwan and told him he will wait for his boyfriend at the parking lot because he wanted them to go home together. Jinhwan wasn't the one to complain and went straight to the parking lot after his duty. The drive was quiet, but smiles didn't leave the couple's faces as Junhoe drove using his left hand while holding Jinhwan's hand on his right hand. Junhoe didn't let go of their hands until they reached their building. Junhoe's chest was having an overdrive feeling nervous and excited too for his little surprise. After Lee Hi left the hotel earlier, Junhoe made time to go somewhere when a thought came into his mind. He didn't think twice when it suddenly hit him, but it only made him excited and extra happy. No matter happens, he'll do it when he feels right and in perfect timing praying Jinhwan would also love it.

After Jinhwan prepared a simple dinner for them, they shared two cans of beer after eating and watch their favorite Netflix series together. Jinhwan's rest was resting against Junhoe's chest while the latter wrapped his boyfriend in his arms. Jinhwan was enjoying the show, but he was secretly loving the up and down movement of Junhoe's chest against his ears. Jinhwan prayed the time would stop that night and let him and Junhoe enjoy the warmth of each other. These kinds of cuddles and late-night chills will always be special for Jinhwan, especially now that they are facing some situations.

Lost in his thoughts, Jinhwan hugged Junhoe tightly to which the latter adjusted and hugged him back too.

"Have I told you before?" Jinhwan suddenly voiced out which vibrated on Junhoe's chest.

"Hmm?" Junhoe hummed in response.

"I always wanted to have my own family. Even before I dated Hanbin, I always wonder how it feels to take care of someone for the rest of your life while loving a growing child endlessly."

Junhoe's focus on the screen suddenly interrupted by Jinhwan's sudden proposition. He immediately became nervous and he tried his best to calm his pounding heart. It was too early to tell.

"Do you want to have your own family too, Junhoe-ya?" Jinhwan nonchalantly asked.

"H-Huh? Me?" Junhoe was caught off guard by the question. "Hmm...I don't know if I can be that kind of family man, but it isn't that bad either." He honestly answered.

"Hmm..." Jinhwan chuckled on Junhoe's true words. "As I expected from you."

"Why?" Junhoe offendedly asked.

"Haha! Because you don't look like someone who will settle down and have his own family."

"What does suppose to mean, hyung?" Junhoe tilted his head and tried to look at Jinhwan's teasing face.

"I mean, you look so independent and strong. You don't look like you need someone to take care of you." Jinhwan giggled against Junhoe's chest which made the latter to scoffed too.

"Is that supposed to be a compliment or an insult?"

"Hmm, both?"

"Hyung!" Junhoe whined at his boyfriend which the small guy just laughed out. Junhoe started to poke Jinhwan's side when he couldn't stop laughing.

The tickling grew harder and Jinhwan couldn't bear it anymore. The small figure stood up and walked away from his boyfriend.

"Oh-huh! Where are you going? Come here." Junhoe playfully warned him but Jinhwan only stuck his tongue out and ran to the room.

Junhoe laughed and immediately chased Jinhwan in their room. The latter was on the other side of the room and Junhoe tried to sneak from left to right to catch Jinhwan. But his boyfriend only teased him more by running away. When Junhoe ran on the foot side of the bed to run to Jinhwan, the small guy went up on bed and ran outside their room. The chasing continued in the living room and the unit was filled with their laughter. After few more chasings, Junhoe finally caught his boyfriend while they were in the room and hugged him as he used his full weight to plunge on the bed with Jinhwan in his arms.

Their laughter echoed in the room and their foreheads were brushing against each other. They were both panting while looking at each other's lips with smiles decorating them.

"I love you, Kim Jinhwan." Junhoe softly whispered while catching his breath.

Jinhwan brought their lips together and kissed Junhoe before answering. "I love you, too, Koo Junhoe."

Junhoe sweetly pecked on Jinhwan's forehead before hugging him again ever so tight. He grabbed something out from his pocket before leaning back to look at Jinhwan's face.

"I wasn't the romantic type and I don't know about this kind of surprises. I wanted to plan this very carefully, but I don't think I can wait that long anymore." Junhoe stated with his voice so full of sincerity and love.

"What are you talking about?" Jinhwan cluelessly asked.

"All I know is I want to be with you for a very long time and I'm scared to lose you."

Jinhwan's heartbeat started to beat faster than normal. Them in that position where Junhoe was holding him in his arms, and all these confessions, he knew he'd seen this before – it made his insides churn and hurt but in a good way.

"I can't promise we will have it easy, but I promise no matter how hard this will get, I'm not letting you go."

"Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan's voice started to shake and his eyes were already teary.

Junhoe brought the small piece of gold in round shape in front of Jinhwan, in between them. Jinhwan gasped and exhaled sharply when he saw the ring Junhoe was holding.

Jinhwan was in state of shock and he needed to get up from their position to gasp some more air. Junhoe followed him and they are now sitting on the bed side by side. Jinhwan was blinking the small drop or tears in his eyes and looked at Junhoe as if he was ready to cry anytime.

"I met Lee Hi today and it suddenly hit me. Marriage wasn't really in my life plan, but everything just changed because of you. I suddenly want to, and I can only do that if it's with you." Junhoe explained and sounding a little shy and awkward. He wasn't really the type of man who was expert in proposal lines.

"J-Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan was already tearing up as he bit his lower lip harder to stop himself from bursting.

"Huh...So this is how it feels like during proposals. Woah." Junhoe managed to joke.

Jinhwan scoffed while wiping the tears from his cheeks looking Junhoe fondly.

"Hyung, be with me for the rest of my life. Let me be the one to take care of you. As you said, I wasn't the—"

Junhoe didn't get to finish the talking when Jinhwan cupped his face with his hands and kissed him. Junhoe smiled against Jinhwan's lips and kissed him back. Junhoe felt like he just won the jackpot and now he understands why people take their time to propose. The feeling is rewarding, and he can't describe how happy he is right now. He hasn't heard anything from Jinhwan yet but the kiss they are sharing right now is a loud and clear answer he needs.

When they broke the kiss, Junhoe held Jinhwan's left hand and smiled at his boyfriend. Jinhwan smiled, still tearing up, and nodded at Junhoe.

"Yes..."

Junhoe didn't expect that one word would trigger his tears, too. He was putting the ring on Jinhwan's finger while some teardrops fell on his hand. Jinhwan wiped his tears and both felt extremely over the clouds that night.

"Thank you, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan said while looking at his boyfriend and the ring on his finger simultaneously.

Junhoe hugged his boyfriend again and he wished that morning will not come anymore so they could cherish their special night longer.

\--

The next day, the couple went to work together. Both were still feeling high of their wonderful night and wide smiles couldn't help but show on their faces. They arrived earlier than usual so when they reached the exclusive parking lot for executives, there weren't a lot of cars parked, which means the couple would not be seen by anyone.

"Should we eat out tonight to celebrate? You know, we didn't have much time last night to do it." Junhoe casually asked Jinhwan when he turned off the engine of his car.

"Should we? Okay! I'm craving for sashimi. We haven't eaten that for a while." Jinhwan replied while unbuckling his seatbelt.

"Okay. Let's do that." Junhoe smiled and they simultaneously went out of the car.

The couple didn't notice Lee Hi's car not far from where they parked so the lady horned at them. Jinhwan flinched while they both turned their heads to the origin of the sound what echoed from the back.

Hayi immediately got off her car and he saw Junhoe's annoyed face when their eyes met.

"What are you doing here?" Junhoe irritably said.

Jinhwan, on his side, was staring at Lee Hi intently and the man was starstruck to see the lady he once seen from his phone screen in real life. She looked better in person than her photos online according to Jinhwan's assessment. When it hit him, Jinhwan bowed at her and shied away. He knew better that he wasn't supposed to be there since it was only for higher-ups.

"Why? Can't I see my fiancée?" Hayi said which made Jinhwan's chest hurt a little.

"Excuse me. I'll go first." Jinhwan bowed and took a stepped forward without glancing at either of them, but Junhoe was quick to grab his wrist.

"Let's go together." Junhoe said and turned his back on Hayi.

"Oh! Let's go together." Hayi said and the next thing he did shocked not only Junhoe, but also Jinhwan.

Hayi linked her arms on Junhoe's free hand on the other side while smiling.

"Y-Ya! What are you doing?" Junhoe panicked when Jinhwan saw their arms.

"I want to go with you, too. What about it?!" Hayi almost wailed at Junhoe while Jinhwan just watched them uncomfortably.

"Let go!"

"No."

Hayi and Junhoe argued while they both struggled to either break the hold or keep on clinging. Jinhwan knew he needed to flee so he took the chance to pull off his hand from Junhoe's grip and bowed to them.

"I'll go first, Sir, Ma'am." The other guy didn't look at them and immediately flee from the scene.

Junhoe was too shocked and occupied to catch on Jinhwan. When Jinhwan disappeared, Hayi immediately released Junhoe's arm and smirked.

"Ya! What are you doing?!" Junhoe scolded her which she didn't flinch one bit.

"I'm testing your relationship. It's quite fun seeing your boyfriend jealous." Hayi teasingly smiled at him.

"You're crazy." Junhoe said and charged forward. Hayi followed him and got in the elevator with her. Junhoe didn't have any choice since that was the only way for him up. The stairs were on the other door anyway.

"I'm warning you. If you do that again, I'll banning you here." Junhoe said with irritation in his voice.

"Do you like him that much?" Hayi teasing laughed at him.

"Oh!" It didn't even took a second before Junhoe responded which surprised Hayi.

Junhoe's immediate and truthful reply made Hayi's laugh subside. She looked straight at Junhoe's eyes through their reflection on the elevator door and she could tell how honest Junhoe was in his words. It just made her curious and interested more.

She smiled at him before speaking. "I'll try harder."

Junhoe was confused by her words but when the elevator door opened, he quickly got off not asking anything about her words anymore.

Lee Hi didn't get off the elevator and watched the door closed again. She pressed the basement parking lot and remained silent. When she reached her car again, she just smirked at herself.

"Why do I feel like I want to get his attention, too? Woah. Hayi, you're not this kind of girl. So many guys wanted to date you." She said to herself and looked at the screen of her phone.

"I guess he's really something, huh." She was talking to the photo displayed on her screen.

"Do I really have to do this just because I wanted to see that smile?"

The picture was a photo of Junhoe smiling from ear-to-ear, eyes almost closing, while looking Jinhwan. On the photo, it was only Junhoe's face that was shown. Jinhwan's back head was the only visible on the photo but Hayi could tell it was him, seeing how Junhoe smiles like a child. There was something in Junhoe's smile that intrigues her and made her want to see it for herself.

She started her car and exited the parking lot. That day, the celebratory dinner didn't happen, too.

\--

The days passed with Hayi always clinging to Junhoe at the hotel. She either waited inside Junhoe's office the whole day annoying him, or randomly linked her arms with Junhoe when they were outside the lobby where people can see them, to which Junhoe couldn't pushed her away. They were sometimes seen by Jinhwan arguing at each other and chasing at the reception. They looked like a couple always picking on each other every time they see each other.

"Ms. Lee Hi is really so different when she is with Junhoe. She was intimidating alone, but she looked like a kid when she's with him." Chanwoo unconsciously blurted out one day when they were on their way out for lunch.

"Oh, I can see that." Jinhwan just casually replied while watching Hayi and Junhoe playfully hitting each other from a distance.

"O-Oh! I-I didn't mean anything. I'm sorry." Chanwoo said in defense while stuttering with his words.

Jinhwan smiled at him and tapped his arms before saying, "I know. It's okay." And they both headed out for lunch.

At this time, Hayi already knew where Junhoe comes home because she went inside Junhoe's car secretly at the back and only showed herself when Junhoe was already going inside the building.

"Y-yah! You scared me! Why are you there?!" Junhoe yelled at her while looking back and forth to her and his front.

"So, this is where you live?" Hayi ignored the mad Junhoe parking his car and examined the building.

"Yah! You should go home immediately! You're not supposed to be here!" Junhoe hissed at her annoyingly but Lee Hi only stuck out her tongue and teased him even more.

Junhoe irritably screeched when he got out of his car.

"Go home Lee Hi-ssi!" Junhoe said when they were headed to the elevator.

"I told you to drop the honorific. You can just call me Hayi." She suggested and linked her arms on him again in which he dodged.

"We aren't that close for that. Please. Go home, before Jinhwan-hyung sees you." Junhoe almost pleaded.

"Oh!" Hayi was a little surprise hearing Jinhwan might be living there, too.

"So, are you living together?" She asked to Junhoe's surprise.

"No. Now, please go. Do not get off the elevator, okay?"

Junhoe almost ran when the door opened leaving Hayi behind. She followed right after and saw Junhoe bumped into someone.

"Ack!" A familiar voice echoed in the hallway.

Junhoe's eyes widened when he realized it was Jinhwan who he bumped into.

"Junhoe-ya. Why are you running?" The small guy asked.

Junhoe held Jinhwan's shoulder and made the small guy turned to the direction of their units.

"Let's go, hyung." Junhoe pushed Jinhwan to walk forward before Hayi could catch them up.

"Yah, yah. What are you doing?" Jinhwan was trying to look back on Junhoe but the tall man was firmly holding him.

"Don't look back, hyung."

"Ya! Junhoe-ya!"

Jinhwan abruptly stopped when a familiar voice echoed in the hallway. Junhoe wrinkled his face in annoyance and Jinhwan move on Junhoe's side and turned to face the owner of the voice.

"L-Lee Hi-ssi." Jinhwan softly voiced out.

Hayi smiled as she slightly bowed and continued to walk forward.

"I told you to go home!" Junhoe said in panic while glancing at Jinhwan to his side.

"I wanted to know where my fiancée lives." Hayi answered and she looked at Jinhwan again before greeting him. "Hi, Jinhwan-ssi. I did not expect seeing you here."

"A-Ah, I-I am—"

"Don't answer her." Junhoe interrupted.

Hayi hissed at him and Jinhwan wanted to go inside his unit immediately. He thought, why would she be here out of all places? He was already bearing the sight of them together at the hotel, he really didn't want her to be there at that moment. He had been waiting for Junhoe the whole day already, and her unwanted presence was already making him anxious.

"Well, go now. I have seen you home already. I'm glad."

Junhoe really didn't know why Hayi was doing this. She always clings to him at the hotel and now she even followed him in their apartment.

"Let's go, hyung." Junhoe grabbed Jinhwan's wrist and disregarded the standing Hayi in the hallway.

Junhoe opened Jinhwan's unit and gently pushed his boyfriend inside. When Jinhwan thought Junhoe would go inside with him, he immediately heard the door lock clicked. After a few seconds, he heard another digital lock opened and clicked closed faintly.

Jinhwan felt like something was squeezing his heart and he just took a deep breath. Junhoe always reminds him everyday that he doesn't have to worry about Hayi – that no matter how much she clings to him, it won't bother them. But right now, it really starts to worry him, not that he doesn't trust Junhoe. It was the look on Hayi he saw. Hayi looks at her boyfriend differently and he can see through that. Junhoe also acts like a child around her every time they argue in the hotel and he can't help but feel somehow jealous. His time with Junhoe became limited as the days passed and when Hayi happened. He could only see Junhoe at home where they could make up for their time every day, but now Hayi invaded that very place he could call Junhoe his. His heart also ached that Junhoe did not get inside with him thinking Hayi was looking at them.

Jinhwan was so lost in his thoughts but after half a minute, he just sighed and ignored his worries. Junhoe did the right thing. Hayi should not see them in one unit together or else they might be in trouble even more. Jinhwan convinced himself with that thought.

When he was about to go inside his room, his phone beeped, and he checked it. He immediately smiled when he saw Junhoe's contact on screen.

_From: <3<3_

_Hyung, sorry. I don't her to see anything. See u tom. Love u! :*_

He sighed in relief this time and typed his reply.

_To: <3<3_

_I'm fine. Don't worry. Love u too :* goodnight._

\--

Tomorrow it will be their special day and Jinhwan remembered they couldn't celebrate last month because of what happened, so he wanted to at least surprise Junhoe.

Before his duty ended, he texted and requested Junhoe to come home early. He thought his boyfriend might have lost track of days already considering what happened to them and Hayi still consistently pestering them, which they already got used to, so he wanted to prepare tonight even if Junhoe forgot the special occasion. He knew Junhoe was already stressed out by work and his clingy fiancé.

Jinhwan went to a high-end fashion street to look for his perfect gift to Junhoe. He was thinking of giving Junhoe the same value he had received last time from his boyfriend, and his heart was excited to give it to him. He went into 4 different stores until he found the perfect one for his lover. After buying his precious gift, he went to buy groceries since he was planning to cook for his boyfriend as part of his little surprise.

Jinhwan checked the time and it said 5:23PM. He hurriedly went home in case Junhoe arrived home earlier than he was expecting. He was in the elevator and feeling excited looking at the grocery and his gifts from his both hands.

The elevator sound interrupted his anticipation and he immediately got off. But when he turned to walk towards their unit, he saw two familiar figures from a distance.

Junhoe and Hayi.

Jinhwan wanted to step forward but his feet were frozen on the ground. His beating became rapid while watching the two. He didn't understand why he was so nervous and almost out of breath. He could hear Junhoe shooing Hayi away as his boyfriend normally did.

"Yeah! Go! I'm going to report you as stalker! Jeez!" Junhoe complained while Hayi was trying to look at his face.

Jinhwan took a deep breath and ready himself to step forward when he saw Junhoe punched in at his door lock. Junhoe finally opened the door and Jinhwan took a step forward but the next thing played in slow-mo in front of Jinhwan's eyes. He felt like his heart dropped and he couldn't find the strength on his feet to even move again, yet he managed to turn his back from the painful sin, not wanting to see more of it.

_Hayi grabbed Junhoe's collar and she kissed him._


	24. Overboard

Chapter 24: Overboard

(Flashback)

When Junhoe read Jinhwan's message telling him to come home early, he instantly smiled so wide and looked at the small box beside his laptop on his desk. He figured out they both wanted to celebrate their special day surprising each other. He purposely didn't mention anything related to their monthsary that day to surprise his lover. But the text he just received tells him that they will be both surprising one another tonight.

"Maybe if you smile like that to me, too, I'll stop pestering you."

Junhoe's fascination got ruined again by the voice he hated the most. His smile quickly vanished, and he glared at Hayi who was sitting comfortably on the couch.

"Can you please leave me alone just for today? Please?" Junhoe forcibly wanted to try convincing. He really wanted that day to be just him and Jinhwan for once.

"Why? What's up with today? Is there something special?" She mindlessly asked while fishing on Junhoe's reaction.

"Work is already tiring but dealing with you is more tiring." Junhoe coldly said without looking at her.

His words unknowingly pricked her chest, but she was an expert to mask it away. She didn't expect Junhoe to be nice to her anyway, so she must endure all of it. She was observing Junhoe while smiling at the small red box on his desk which looks like a present. That's when she guessed that day must be their anniversary or whatever they call it for Junhoe to consider it special.

"Chanwoo-ya, come inside." Junhoe called over his assistant through the intercom phone on his desk.

A few seconds later, the door revealed Chanwoo and he bowed to both higher-ups.

"I'll be going home early. Please send the remaining files over to my email." The manager instructed and Chanwoo just bowed in response and exited from the room.

Hayi's face instantly became gloomy upon hearing Junhoe's words. She had been used to annoy Junhoe every day despite her busy schedule and she had never been this carefree. She was all shoots, business travels, and stuck at work and Junhoe became a breath of fresh air to her. That's why she was looking forward to annoying Junhoe every day, though she knew she already looked desperate. She didn't really care about anything because she was the type of person who doesn't give a damn about people. She wasn't craving for attention because she got it even without trying. But for the first time, she wanted to get someone's attention and earned that smile.

Hayi's wandering thought's suddenly burst when she saw Junhoe going out of his office. She followed hysterically and caught up with him.

"Please Lee Hi-ssi. You can annoy me again tomorrow. Just...please stop now." Junhoe sounded serious and made Hayi felt a little bad.

"Maybe if you tell me why is today special then I might consider it." Hayi knew the answer of her obvious question but since she didn't want to let go of Junhoe that easy, she asked anyway.

Junhoe sighed before answering her. "Jinhwan is waiting for me. It's our special day."

Hayi forcibly curved her lips upward upon hearing Junhoe's voice. It stings a little, but she ignores it already expecting that answer from Junhoe.

When she didn't answer, Junhoe went inside the lift and pushed the close button. Hayi just remained standing while watching the door shut. She was already feeling conflicted. She hated the thought that someone could be treated just like how Junhoe treats Jinhwan and with that, she envied him. She suddenly wanted more. She wanted someone like Junhoe.

Hayi pressed the down button repeatedly and waited for another elevator. She prayed Junhoe was still at the parking lot. Hayi sighed in relief when he saw Junhoe just pressed his car key to unlock his car and she rushed on the passenger side. Before Junhoe could stop her she already hopped in inside and bucked the seatbelt.

"Ya! Get out!" Junhoe unintentionally sounded impolite but he was more annoyed to think about formality with Hayi.

"No." Hayi insisted and grip the seatbelt across her chest tightly.

Junhoe hissed out of frustration and whined like a child.

"Lee Hi-yah...please..." Junhoe pleaded so much.

"Oh! You just called me Hi-ya." Hayi gushed and beamed brightly.

"Aish!" Junhoe wanted to curse but he held himself. He couldn't let himself late because of Hayi so even upset with the lady beside him, he started the car and drove home.

When they reached the hallway going to Junhoe's unit, Hayi was still annoying him trying to show her face to him.

"Yeah! Go! I'm going to report you as a stalker! Jeez!" Junhoe complained while Hayi was trying to look at his face.

Hayi just laughed while watching Junhoe punched in his code. In a split second when she saw Junhoe opening his door and realizing she really needed to end her day with just Junhoe's back on her, her mind betrayed her. She made Junhoe turn to her and she just unconsciously grabbed the man's collar and kissed him.

The kiss didn't even lasted for 3 seconds before Junhoe pushed her away and feeling so mad.

"What the hell, Lee Hi-ssi?!" Junhoe's voice echoed in the hallway which made Hayi trembled for the first time. Junhoe was fuming.

"I-I-I'm s-sorry. I-I don't know why I did that." Hayi honestly got a hold herself. She was also shocked by her action.

"Leave." Junhoe said with his clenched jaw.

"J-Junhoe-ya I—"

"Leave before I do something bad."

Hayi got scared by Junhoe's voice and stepped back a little weak on her knees. Junhoe slammed the door immediately and she was left there almost wanting to cry.

 _Why did you do that, Hayi?_ Her conscience said.

\--

(Present)

Jinhwan's heart almost sank to the ground after witnessing Hayi kissed his boyfriend. He heard Junhoe yelled at Hayi for what she did, but he chose to walk away from the scene. He took the stairs and he immediately lost his balance which made him sat on the staircase. Jinhwan took couple of deep breaths to calm his nerves. He couldn't explain why his chest hurt so much even though he knew Junhoe wasn't at fault. He gasped for air thrice and bumped his fist against his chest because he felt like his heart was about to burst.

Jinhwan tried so hard to contain his tears, but he was too emotionally conflicted to stop himself from sobbing. He covered his mouth while he cried afraid that someone might hear him. It wasn't long after when he heard distant footsteps coming from the hallway, so he quickly wiped his tears and helped himself up to go down the stairs. He wasn't sure what to do and where to go but he was sure he couldn't face Junhoe at the moment. He didn't trust himself he could put up an act pretending like he didn't saw nothing when he was already so broken by what he just witnessed. He continued until his feet brought him out of the building, still holding the bag of groceries and a small paper bag the holds his gift for Junhoe.

Jinhwan just let his mind wander and do whatever he thinks first which lead him to halt a cab. When the driver asked him where he was headed to, he just stared at the driver blankly and instructed him to just go straight ahead.

There, inside the cold quiet confines of the cab, he buried his face in his palm and started to cry again silently. When the driver noticed him, the middle-aged man in navy blue polo shirt asked, "Are you okay, Sir?"

When Jinhwan heard the man, his sob just grew louder feeling the urge to cry more. He felt suffocated and his chest seemed to have needles pricking it. Jinhwan wasn't also even sure why he suddenly wanted to cry so much, when he hated crying. He knew it wasn't Junhoe's fault, yet he was so hurt. He wasn't sure if it was even the kiss that's excruciating him at the moment, or just the past couple of weeks they'd been into. He always tries to understand everything. He always thinks before he acts. He is always good at judging people, things, and even situations. Jinhwan always tries his best to see the good in everything and tries not to hurt anyone. He has always been the nice one.

But right now, all he can think of is everything that happened to him – from Hanbin, their failed engagement, and what he needed to go through and endure with Junhoe. His mind only thought of all the bad things that had happened to him, why they all occurred to him, and what did he do wrong to deserve them.

Jinhwan's painful thoughts just made his heart clenched even more which triggered more tears to come out.

The crying continued for few more minutes before he decided to sober himself up. While sniffing, his eyes wondered outside the window trying to see where he was already. The street signs were still rather familiar so Jinhwan thought he hadn't gone that far yet.

"Ahjussi, please drop me at Hongdae." Jinhwan managed to say despite his hoarse voice.

The driver just signaled him "OK" respecting his personal silence a while ago.

Jinhwan wanted to go where there were a lot of people and loud music, so he wouldn't cry anymore. If he went to some quiet places, he will only cry again which he decided not to anymore.

As expected, Hongdae was filled with people on the streets, flickering lights from different store, people busking on the streets, and pop music blasting from shops. When he got out of the cab, he just roamed his eyes in front of him and started to think where to go. He looked at the things he was holding in both hands and sighed. He held both bags in his left hand and tucked his right hand in his pocket before hitting the busy streets of Hongdae. He wasn't thinking of anything or anyone at the moment. He just wanted to fill his mind and heart with something else.

Jinhwan roamed street to another street, tried some food from different food stalls, and enjoyed watching busking. He found himself smiling after watching teens dancing on the streets while people cheered for them. After another round of walks, he found himself staring at the bar. He didn't know a lot of these places, so he just went in. After all, he just wanted to have some few drinks before coming home. As cliché as it was, Jinhwan wanted to borrow courage from alcohol so he needed to drink before coming home.

The guy sat on one of the high chairs at the bar counter and ordered some shots of whiskey.

 _Just few shots and I'm going home._ Jinhwan convinced himself after chugging his first glass.

Two. Three. Four... Now he isn't sure how many glasses does he drink already.

Unfortunately, he felt like drinking more though he could already feel his head spinning. Jinhwan's cheeks were starting to burn, too – another sign that the alcohol had already hit him. Jinhwan unexpectedly enjoyed his drinks rather than going home.

In a distance, two men just entered the bar and both heads were roaming the room.

"Hyung..." A soft voice escaped from one of the guys whose eyes instantly caught Jinhwan at the bar counter.

"Huh?" The other guy asked cluelessly while his arm was winged on the other's shoulder.

The said man unconsciously walked towards where Jinhwan was and a surprised expression immediately plastered on the other guy.

"Ya! Kim Hanbin!" It was Jaewon who called out his hoobae.

What were the odds for them to bump into Hanbin's ex in this kind of bar...alone.

"Jinhwan-hyung?" Hanbin gently called out when he reached the bar counter and casually sat on the empty chair next to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan turned his head confused when he heard a very familiar voice. He narrowed his vision since he was already a little tipsy.

"Oh! You're Kim Hanbin." Jinhwan confirmed and cutely smiled at the young doctor.

"Hi, Hyung!" Jaewon greeted, too.

"Oh, it's Jaewon. Hi!" Jinhwan greeted in such a friendly manner.

Hanbin's brows quickly wrinkled hinting directly that Jinhwan was already drunk.

"Woah, I didn't expect to see you here. What's up?" Jaewon eyed Hanbin while directing his words to the tipsy guy in front of them to whom Hanbin's eyes were buried.

"Ah...Ha ha! It just happened. How are you? It's been a while." Jinhwan coolly said without losing the smile on his face.

"You still look great, hyung." Jaewon answered.

"Ah, really? Thanks. And you're still the same." Jinhwan teased.

"Where's Junhoe? Why are you alone?" Hanbin impatiently asked.

"Ya, Hanbin-ah..." Jaewon slightly elbowed his hoobae trying to avoid a possible scene again.

Jinhwan chuckled at how thoughtful Jaewon was before he looked at Hanbin and smiled. "He's at home."

"You did not answer my second question." Hanbin insisted with eyes still pierced at his tipsy ex.

"Hanbin-ah, stop it." Jaewon hissed again.

"Hyung, can you give us a moment please?" Hanbin referred to Jaewon with his pleading eyes.

Jaewon awkwardly looked at Jinhwan trying to fish some approval which the latter granted when he just nodded and smiled casually. When Jaewon walked away, Hanbin started with his interrogation again.

"You're here drinking alone while your...boyfriend is at home."

"Hmm..." Jinhwan looked away and focus his eyes on his drink while slightly nodding in response.

"Is this...about the..." Hanbin hesitated to continue and just talked honestly. "I saw the news. A-Are you okay?"

"Yes. Of course." Jinhwan forced a laugh and chugged in his drinks which burned his throat and chest.

"Of course, you're not." Hanbin argued.

"Then why did you still ask?" Jinhwan coldly replied.

"I-I'm sorry." Hanbin looked away with heavy heart.

"It's so funny that every time we see each other, you always say sorry to me." Jinhwan scoffed and licked the remains of liquor from his lips.

Hanbin just looked at him apologetically, not knowing what more to say. He was right. He always ends up saying I'm sorry no matter what it is. It must be their ill-fated relationship.

Both of them ordered more drinks and silence fell upon them. Hanbin wanted to talk but he didn't want to push it. His ex-fiancé was obviously going through something and as much as he wanted to comfort him, there were still some lines he didn't want to risk crossing. He had done too much to Jinhwan and he didn't plan to ruin what was left to them. For him, Jinhwan sitting beside him while drinking and not walking away was already enough.

It was after another couple of minutes when Jinhwan pulled out the small box he bought for Junhoe. He opened it and adored it with his eyes under the influence of alcohol.

Hanbin just observed him while his chest hurt at the sight of it. His ex-fiancé, the love of his life, looking at the gold ring with so much love in his eyes, and he noticed the new ring on Jinhwan's finger, which used to be his. It had been more than a year after what happened, but his heart still ached and yearned for the man in front of him. He knew he was being unfair to Dahyun at that very moment, but he couldn't just forget what he had with Jinhwan. Jinhwan will always be in his heart holding a special place there no one can replace.

Feeling the tears forming in his eyes, he looked away and blinked his eyes to stop it from falling. There was no point of crying anymore. He was already trying his best to live his life the best he could for his child and Jinhwan who wished him happiness.

"Why do same things keep on happening to me?"

Hanbin was a little surprised when Jinhwan spoke. He looked at the man who was still looking at the ring on his hand, but his heart ached when he saw some tears forming at the corner of Jinhwan's eyes.

"It's like...I'm going through it all over again and I keep on asking myself...why?" Jinhwan bit his lower lip because he could feel his voice shaking.

Hanbin clenched his fist while sharing the same pain too, secretly blaming himself for what Jinhwan had gone through. He knew he contributed a lot on Jinhwan's pain.

"Every time I feel like the happiest person, something bad happens. I am just starting to pick up the pieces...w-why...why can't I be happy too without worrying about anything or anyone?"

Jinhwan's tears finally streamed down his cheeks. He didn't bother wiping them and let them fall. At that moment, he was just tired of pretending to be strong and positive.

"H-hyung..." Hanbin wanted to do something to make Jinhwan stop crying. After what happened to them, the scariest thing he could watch was Jinhwan crying because of pain. It crushed his heart so much, he didn't want to see it anymore.

"I want to call Junhoe right now, tell him I'm fine...that I'm okay, we'll be okay...but...I don't know anymore. Right now, I'm scared. I'm scared of losing someone again."

Hanbin sucked the inside of his cheek to stop himself from breaking down, too. As much as it hurt he knew Jinhwan needed someone to talk to, and it wasn't the time for him to cry with him. He needed to be at least a friend who listens to Jinhwan's pain. He might not know everything about Jinhwan's relationship, but he told himself to be that friend to the crying man instead.

Jinhwan asked the bartender another shots of whiskey. He wanted to get himself drunk immediately, so he could just sleep and forget all his worries about Junhoe and their relationship.

"I did not expect that I'll be thankful to you for being here with me right now. Thank you, Hanbin-ah." Jinhwan looked at Hanbin full of sincerity with his drunk and wet eyes as he genuinely smiled.

Hanbin's heart ached but he masked it away to force a smile at Jinhwan.

Jinhwan's phone suddenly vibrated and he saw Junhoe's contact on the screen. He groggily smirked at his phone and showed it to Hanbin.

"He's calling me already."

Hanbin just smiled at him and drank his beer.

"I know he's been calling me earlier, but I couldn't pick it up. I don't know what to say. I can't even lie to him, so I can't answer his call." Jinhwan lazily stated.

"I...think...I should go home now. He'll get worried if I don't go home now." Jinhwan scoffed and put his phone inside his pocket and fixed the bags on his hand including the box of ring he was looking at earlier.

"Oh, are you going alone?" Hanbin asked worriedly.

"Of course. I can just take a cab. I'll be fine. I'm always...fine." Jinhwan smiled at him with his drunk face.

The small guy forced himself up and stood from the seat, but when he was finally on his feet, he felt his surrounding spin which made him stumble. Before he fell, Hanbin caught him in his arms and Jinhwan let out an 'ooofp' sound and giggled.

"Sorry." Jinhwan cutely shrunk his shoulders and forced himself again to stand straight.

"You're drunk. I'll get you a cab." Hanbin said without letting go of Jinhwan hand and shoulder.

"No. No. I'm fine." Jinhwan insisted and straightened himself but he could feel the ground spinning.

"Let me g—" / "Hyung!"

Hanbin didn't get to finish his sentence when a familiar voice called out in his bold voice not far from them. Jinhwan and Hanbin looked at the owner of the voice and Hanbin instantly recognized Junhoe. Jinhwan blinked his eyes twice and narrowed his vision to see properly who it was. When he finally recognized his boyfriend, a cute hiccup escaped his chest and he cutely smiled.

"Oh—it's Junhoe-ya!"

Junhoe clenched his jaw when he saw Hanbin holding his drunk boyfriend in his arm, so despite of Jinhwan calling him, his eyes was pierced on Hanbin. They both glared at each other for 3 seconds before Junhoe hurriedly ran to his boyfriend.

"Hyung, I've been calling you so many times. Why are you drinking here with...him?!" Junhoe scolded the small guy while removing Hanbin's arm around Jinhwan's shoulder.

"Do not scold him. We just bumped into each other here." Hanbin maintained his cool and told Junhoe.

Jinhwan immediately clung to his boyfriend's waist trying to stop his spinning head.

"Oh, really? You just bumped into each other?" Junhoe said obviously mad at skinship Hanbin and Jinhwan shared.

"How did you know I'm here, Junhoe-ya?" Jinhwan's voice was starting sound like a child already. It must be the alcohol.

"I've been worried sick, hyung! Why didn't you answer my calls?" Junhoe sounded mad and it came as yelling, but his voice was obviously full of concern.

"Don't yell at him." Hanbin clenched his jaw when he saw Jinhwan shrunk his shoulders against Junhoe's side when the latter screamed at him.

Hanbin wanted to tell Junhoe he shouldn't be the one shouting at Jinhwan because he just made his lover cry, but he remained rational.

"I don't want to see you near Jinhwan again." Junhoe firmly stated almost in whisper, not wanting Jinhwan to hear it.

Hanbin just clenched his fist helplessly and remained silent. Though he wanted to tell Junhoe what he just heard from Jinhwan, he knew it wasn't his place to do so.

Junhoe worriedly looked at Jinhwan and hugged his boyfriend feeling so relieved.

"Let's go home." Junhoe softly said to Jinhwan who just nodded like a child.

Junhoe bended his back in front of Jinhwan and asked his lover to get on his back. Jinhwan immediately hopped on Junhoe's back and wrapped his arms around his boyfriend while resting his head against Junhoe's shoulder blade.

When Junhoe headed to the exit, he briefly stopped when he realized he was with Lee Hi. The lady just stood and looked at Junhoe with apologetic look on her face and let Junhoe pass by her. Hayi felt bad and guilty for what she did, and she knew that it was her fault the couple's special day got ruined.

With her shoulder down, she was ready to turn and go outside the bar when her eyes caught Hanbin. Their eyes met for a brief second before the lady totally left the place. At that short gaze, Hayi could tell that the man was just like her – wanting someone who could never be theirs.

(flashback)

Hayi dragged her feet back to the parking lot. Her mind went blank after what just happened. She didn't know what to do or where to go. She felt so embarrassed and so stupid for the first time in her life. She didn't expect her to act that way and to kiss someone's boyfriend made her feel even worse.

She involuntarily walked her way out of the building feeling lost. She took a deep breath and was about to walk again when she saw Jinhwan went inside the cab. Hayi wasn't sure if it was really him, but her instinct told her so. Feeling guilty at the thought that Jinhwan might have seen them, she was torn between telling it to Junhoe or not. After all, she wasn't sure if it was Jinhwan. Her feet brought her back inside and instead of coming to Junhoe, she went to the parking lot.

Mindless at the moment, she just sat on her foot, bringing her knees to her chest, and buried her face in her arms trying to hug herself. She didn't mind the pain from her heels from her current position and stayed like that in front of Junhoe's car until she wasn't sure when.

On the other hand, Junhoe kept on brushing his thumb on his lips. He knew he didn't do it on purpose, but guilt was already present on him. He couldn't stay still kept on fidgeting. He reached for his phone and checked if Jinhwan texted him, but when he saw nothing, he sighed.

He's been walking back and forth in his living room and kept on checking his phone. When 20mins already passed without anything from Jinhwan, his guilt temporarily subsided and was replaced by worry. Junhoe decided to check on the other unit whether Jinhwan was inside or not. After punching Jinhwan's passcode, he instantly popped his head inside from the door to check if there was someone there. Junhoe's brows furrowed when he saw no one. He checked his phone and the time said it was already 6PM, his worry grew. He dialed Jinhwan's number, but he was only directed to his voice mail. Junhoe waited a little more, but half an hour already passed yet Jinhwan hadn't called or texted him. His boyfriend was supposed to be at home considering he was the one who asked him to come home early.

Junhoe was now extremely worried when the other line didn't pick up his calls. So, he decided to look for him. He just got his keys from his unit and put on his coat before almost running to the parking lot. But he was surprised to see a small lady on her heels sitting in front of his car.

"Lee Hi-ssi?" Junhoe asked.

The lady looked up at him with her cute sorry face.

"Why are you still here?" Junhoe coldly asked again.

"I'm sorry, Junhoe-ya. I really didn't mean it." Hayi almost begged.

"Forget it. Can you please move? I need to go." Junhoe hurriedly went to open the driver's seat.

Hayi stood up in panic and confusedly look at Junhoe's worried face.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to look for Jinhwan-hyung." Junhoe casually answered.

"C-Can I come? P-Promise, I won't do anything. I...I just want to help and...make it up to you." Hayi said in her shy and awkward voice. "And I think I saw him took a cab earlier."

"What? You saw him, and you didn't tell me?" Junhoe's voice slightly raised.

"I wasn't sure if it was him." Hayi shrunk her shoulder feeling bad again.

"Fine. Let's go."

Junhoe was in a hurry so he just nodded and hit the road when Hayi hopped in his car.

They went to the hotel just in case Jinhwan got caught up from his sessions, but he wasn't there and according to the receptionist, he left early. Junhoe was getting so worried already, Hayi could hear his frustrations while he was driving. They went to Han River but there was no Jinhwan. They went to the usual places they'd been to, but no signs of his boyfriend, too. Hayi could see through Junhoe's eyes that the guy was really anxious and frustrated because they couldn't find Jinhwan anywhere they went, more so his boyfriend didn't answer his phone.

"I...I feel like it was my fault." Hayi softly and embarrassingly stated while fidgeting with her fingers.

"If something bad happens to Jinhwan, I will never forgive you." Junhoe emotionlessly said while eyes were focused on the road but were obviously full of anxiety too.

Hayi's chest suddenly stung on Junhoe's words. She was secretly praying that nothing happened to Jinhwan and that they must find him soon.

After an hour, they decided to look for Jinhwan at Hongdae which their car just passed by. They checked every store and every street they could until they reached the bar where Jinhwan was. There, Junhoe felt relieved seeing his boyfriend but he didn't expect to see Hanbin there, too, holding his lover in his arms.

"Hyung!" Junhoe immediately called out when he saw Hanbin helped his obviously drunk boyfriend to stand up properly.

Hayi just watched everything from afar. She could see how mad and worried Junhoe was while aiding his drunk boyfriend. When she saw Junhoe hugged Jinhwan like he was hugging his entire universe, that was when she realized it. She could never get in the way of those lovers. She could already see how much they love each other and to make up for her actions, she wanted to see Junhoe happy. Hayi knew she will never see the smile she had been wanting to see. So, she will make Junhoe smile instead...though that smile will never be for her.

Junhoe just stared at her blankly and she just let the couple passed by her without saying anything. She sighed trying to endure the needles pricking her chest when her eyes caught a man from a distance. Their eyes exchanged looks but she instantly fled from the scene. She knew that look...the look of a hopeless love.

Hayi reached Junhoe's car when the latter just assisted Jinhwan get inside the passenger seat. When Junhoe closed the door and was about to walk to the other side, their eyes met and Hayi forced a fake smile. Junhoe suddenly felt bad for leaving her behind when he saw her in heels with her short dress. She wasn't even wearing any coat when it was already autumn and it was getting cold. Junhoe sighed and removed his coat while walking towards the lady.

"N-No. I'm fine." Hayi immediately refused to take the coat when she saw Junhoe walking towards her offering his coat.

"I'll drop you home. Get in." Junhoe said in his monotonous voice.

"I'll just take the cab." Hayi turned down the offer and Junhoe's coat but the man put the coat around her still.

"Let's go. Jinhwan-hyung is waiting." Junhoe casually said and walked towards the car.

Hayi secretly clasped on Junhoe's coat and her heart hurt even more. Junhoe was a good man and she didn't want to ruin their relationship. A bond that strong was hard to break, she could tell.

\--

The drive was awkward and silence. As planned, Junhoe dropped Hayi home before hitting the road again. When the couple was alone with Junhoe on the steering wheel and Jinhwan looked like he sobered up a little, silence enveloped them. Though worried, Junhoe wanted to check on Jinhwan and asked him questions he'd been meaning to ask, but seeing Jinhwan blankly staring outside the window, he didn't pry. He could feel that his boyfriend didn't want to talk to him at the moment. So, the drive was just pure awkward silence until they reached the apartment.

Even when they were in the elevator, Jinhwan didn't even look at Junhoe. He was just standing there beside him, and it made Junhoe's chest hurt. He wanted to hold his boyfriend, but he restrained himself. He didn't want to force it.

When they reached their units, Jinhwan punched in his code without looking back at the tall man at his back and just lazily opened his door.

"Hyung..." Junhoe softly called which made Jinhwan stopped, yet he still didn't face him.

"C-Can we talk?" Junhoe almost sounded desperate.

"Sorry, I'm tired, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan answered which sent needles on Junhoe's chest.

"Please close the door once you leave." Jinhwan tiringly requested and dragged his feet inside his apartment.

Junhoe's heart clenched at his boyfriend's cold treatment and he couldn't just let it go. He stepped inside the unit, too, and brought Jinhwan to him and immediately hugged his boyfriend tightly.

Jinhwan bit his lower lip when Junhoe embraced him from his back. His breathing shuddered as he tried to stop more tears from coming out from his eyes.

"Hyung...I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Junhoe apologized over his shoulder where he could clearly hear because Junhoe's cheek was pressed against his ear.

The tears escaped from his eyes and he could hold it anymore. He started to sob silently which also pained Junhoe, so he tightened the hug even harder.

"J-Junhoe-ya, I can't breathe." Jinhwan said in between his sniffing.

"I'm really sorry. I didn't mean it. I...I'm sorry." Jinhwan could feel the droplets of tears on his shoulder and Junhoe's sob against his cheek which also clenched his chest.

Jinhwan managed to break the hug and faced Junhoe. The small guy cupped Junhoe's cheeks and brushed away the falling tears from his boyfriend's cheeks.

"Aigoo...Stop crying. I'm fine. I'm just...tired." Jinhwan managed to say with a forced smile, tears still streaming down his face.

"It breaks my heart even more when you say that when in fact, you are not fine. You're crying because you're not okay. Are you...tired of me?" Junhoe's tears fall harder which made Jinhwan's tears mirrored as he shook his head repeatedly.

Jinhwan had been holding his tears so much, but with Junhoe's words, his face was now shining with tears. He just burst out into loud sob and Junhoe quickly hugged him, while caressing his back.

"Sshhh...sshhh..." Junhoe tried his best to comfort his boyfriend though the loud cry that echoed in the unit broke his heart, too.

"I'm sorry, hyung. I promised myself not to make you cry. I'm sorry I failed to keep it." Junhoe tightened the hug which made Jinhwan wrapped his arms around his boyfriend's waist.

"Don't go, Junhoe-ya. Don't leave me." Jinhwan pleaded against Junhoe's chest.

Junhoe held his left hand to hold Jinhwan's nape and brought his head closer to it before replying.

"I should be the one saying that, hyung. Sshhh... Please stop crying now. I'm here."

Jinhwan snuggled on his boyfriend's shoulder more and just let all his worries and hurt flow.

After some time, Junhoe brought Jinhwan to bed and tucked him in the blanket after making him drink some water to calm his boyfriend. Both of their eyes were swollen from crying. But Junhoe did his best to lull Jinhwan to sleep.

"Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan faintly called while holding Junhoe's hand close to his face.

"Let's get married and make our own family." Jinhwan said in his fragile voice.

The sudden proposal made Junhoe's heart skipped a beat and triggered his tears from falling again. Jinhwan forced his eyes to open and looked at Junhoe's expression. He weakly reached for Junhoe's face with his free hand and wiped the small tears from his cheek.

"Hyung..." Junhoe brought both of Jinhwan's hand and wrapped them with his own before showering them with small kisses.

He leaned down to peck on Jinhwan's forehead and looked at his lover straight in the eyes.

"Let's make our own family." Junhoe almost whispered and Jinhwan closed his eyes while smiling.

\--

The next day, Jinhwan sluggishly opened his heavy eyes and he could feel his head hurt. He groaned in pain due to his bad hangover. He pulled out a handful of his hair trying to ease the ache from his head when he felt someone's breath against his arms. He lazily turned to the side of the bed where the door was and saw Junhoe's face resting on his palm while he was all smiles. His boyfriend was already ready to go to work and looked like he was just waiting for him to wake up. Junhoe was just sitting on the floor while watching Jinhwan's bare face.

Jinhwan scoffed and smiled at how Junhoe was trying to look cute for him.

"Yah...what are you doing?" Jinhwan asked in his hoarse voice from just waking up.

"Watching you sleep and wake up." Junhoe answered.

Jinhwan just smirked and rolled his eyes. Junhoe then towered his elbow on the soft bed and placed his chin on his palm, making his long fingers visible to Jinhwan.

Jinhwan shook his head at his boyfriend acting weird early in the morning, but his eyes caught something on Junhoe's finger. Jinhwan gasped when he saw Junhoe was already wearing the ring he bought yesterday. Junhoe's smile grew bigger when he saw Jinhwan's reaction.

"How is it? It looks good on my hand. I saw this from your things last night." Junhoe said while softly tapping his cheek with all his fingers simultaneously.

Jinhwan stretched his arms and brought Junhoe into a hug which the latter gladly complied.

"I love you." Jinhwan said.

"I love you, too." Junhoe replied and planted a quick kiss on Jinhwan's head.

"Now get up and prepare for work." Junhoe added.

"Haha! Yes, Sir. Are you going now?" Jinhwan broke the hug and Junhoe stood up on his feet this time and smiled down at his lover.

"Hmm...See you at the hotel." Junhoe slightly nodded which Jinhwan mirrored and smiled at a goodbye.

"Drive safe." / "Hmm. Thanks."

Jinhwan watched his boyfriend disappeared from the door, but it hadn't been 10 seconds that passed when Junhoe re-appeared from the door.

"Did you forget something?" Jinhwan immediately asked but Junhoe went straight to him and leaned down for a kiss.

A kiss that lasted for 10 seconds. Jinhwan almost chased Junhoe's lips when they parted and lost contact.

"Hmm...my morning kiss." Junhoe winked before finally going out.

Jinhwan could hear the faint sound of his digital lock and he unconsciously brushed his lips with this thumb. Jinhwan could feel so happy reminiscing what they had promised last night.

_"Let's make our own family."_

With those words, Jinhwan wasn't scared of anything anymore. He knew they will be up for something more in the coming days, but Junhoe's words were enough for him to hold on.

\--

Junhoe arrived at the hotel early. Chanwoo could immediately guess something good happened seeing how Junhoe smiled from ear to ear.

"Good morning...Sir." Chanwoo greeted.

"Oh, Chanwoo-ya. You're early." Junhoe enthusiastically noticed.

"Uhm...I'm always early...?" Chanwoo confusedly replied.

"Oh, really? I didn't notice." Junhoe said and started to whistle random notes before entering his office.

"Oh, Sir. Lee Hi is—" Chanwoo couldn't finish his words because Junhoe already shut his door. "...inside." He continued while whispering the last word.

Junhoe was whistling random song when he entered the office and instantly closed the door, but the whistling faded immediately when he saw Lee Hi sitting on the couch.

From smiling, his face turned serious. "You're really something, Lee Hi-ssi."

"I came here not to bother you." Hayi delicately informed.

"Really? I don't see that." Junhoe walked straight to his desk and Lee Hi followed but stopped just in front of Junhoe's desk.

"What is it?" The tall guys asked irritably.

"I came here to say that...I'm breaking off the engagement."

Junhoe surprisingly looked at Hayi upon hearing her words.

"Y-You're breaking the engagement?" Junhoe's heart wanted to do cartwheels inside his chest already.

"I'm sorry for all the trouble I have caused you. I promise, this marriage will not be brought up again. I already told my dad and I am planning on personally saying it to your father, too, after I tell you." Hayi said and smiled at Junhoe.

Junhoe brushed his fingers through his hair and couldn't hide how glad he was hearing the news from Hayi.

"T-thank you, Lee Hi-ssi." Junhoe sincerely replied.

"No. Don't thank me. I owe you big time so I'm just repaying you for everything. Don't hate me too much, okay?" Hayi jeered and smiled at Junhoe like they were already friends.

Junhoe just smiled at Lee Hi for the first time and nodded at the lady.

"Well, that's all I need to say. I'm going to talk to your father now. See you around, Junhoe-ssi." Hayi bid her farewell with a genuine smile before leaving Junhoe's office.

Junhoe couldn't contain his excitement, he picked up his phone and dialed Jinhwan's number. After a few rings, Jinhwan answered the call.

"Hyung!!" Junhoe screamed which made Jinhwan flinched on the other line.

"What? Are you okay?" Jinhwan worriedly asked.

"Lee Hi's breaking off the engagement." Junhoe shared the great news in pure bliss.

"What? How? Did your father agree?" Jinhwan asked on the other line obviously shocked at the news.

"That doesn't matter, hyung. Lee Hi wanted to break the marriage herself."

"Really? Oh my god, Junhoe-ya..." Junhoe could tell Jinhwan was also surprised yet happy on the other line.

"I'm so happy, hyung!" Junhoe blurted out.

"Me too, Junhoe-ya. I'm almost at the hotel. See you there."

"Okay. I love you!" Junhoe smooched on his phone kiss as if he was kissing Jinhwan.

"Haha. Me too."

Junhoe hung up and started to groove on the silent sound playing in his head. He was too excited to hide it.

\--

Hayi sighed in relief when she got inside the elevator. She knew she was doing the right thing and the burden in her chest was lifted. She was already feeling happy seeing Junhoe's smile for the first time.

Hayi reached the CEO's office and the secretary immediately assisted her inside. The CEO looked surprised by her sudden and unannounced visit, but nevertheless happy to see her, obviously clueless of the news she had to say.

"Hayi, what brings you here? It's so nice to see you again." The old man stood up from his swivel chair and directly Lee Hi to the couch.

"I should have came sooner. I'm sorry." Lee Hi casually smiled and sat on the couch.

"What do you want? Coffee? Tea? I'll ask the secretary to get you a drink." The old man offered with all smiles.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you. I won't stay long anyway."

"Oh, yeah. I know you're busy, too. Let's hear it. What is it?" The old man asked with anticipation.

"I'm sorry to disappoint you, Mr. Koo. But I want to call off the engagement."

The CEO was clearly shocked by Hayi's words. His hands gripped on the armrest of the couch and he was visibly clenching his jaw – Hayi could tell.

"We just don't click, and I don't want to marry someone I don't like. I'm sorry." Though there was a little lie in between her words, she wanted to sound convincing and she was determined to let go of Junhoe.

"Hayi, young people always say that. Marriage is not just something about feelings whether you like each other or not." The CEO just laughed out Hayi's statement.

"I understand that, Sir. But, marriage isn't just all about business either. I know you love your wife, Mr. Koo, and you have a successful business. You have both – love and business. Why can't your son have both, too? I know I only spend a short time with your son, but I can tell that he is a good man and a good son, and his sexuality doesn't make him any less. That's why I don't want to tie him in this marriage either. I hope you respect my decision." Hayi honestly told him.

"Did they made you do this?" The CEO disappointingly asked.

Hayi just chuckled before answering. "They didn't even do anything. If you could only see how much they love each other. Maybe, you would understand, Mr. Koo."

"I will never understand why two men like each other." The old man insisted and looked away.

"Love doesn't come in any forms or sexuality, Mr. Koo. It just happens before we know it and Junhoe taught me that." Hayi sweetly smiled at the CEO who was clearly upset.

"I already told my dad about this. I just came here to personally tell you and apologize." Hayi said and stood up to give the CEO a formal bow.

"If you excuse me..." The lady said and lightly walked towards the door.

Before she opened it, she turned to face the CEO again, and spoke.

"Have you seen how beautiful Junhoe's smile is, Mr. Koo?" She asked casually.

"What?" The CEO was confused by her question.

"I think once you see your son's smile, you would understand." Hayi said for the last time before bowing again in courtesy and totally left the office.

The CEO was left confused but agitated. He couldn't believe his son made Hayi broke the engagement which angered him more.

\--

Jinhwan was feeling so excited coming to the hotel after Junhoe's call. On his way to the hotel, he lightheartedly searched for any articles about the engagement and unlike the first time he did, his heart was warm when he typed in on the search tab. As expected, the articles were up fast. He thought Korea was really fast at this kind of things.

**_JUST IN: Daughter of Hi-Seoul Airlines, Lee Hi, called off her wedding with the son of Royal K Palace CEO, Koo Junhoe. The reason for it remains private as both parties wish this can end in civil and peaceful._ **

Jinhwan didn't expect he would feel happy reading such headlines in his life.

He arrived at the hotel almost on time and he was all smiles walking along the lobby where the reception was. He greeted the concierge with a big smile and the cute lady just bowed to him and returned his smile.

Jinhwan was almost where the elevators were when the receptionist ran after him.

"Jinhwan-ssi! Jinhwan-ssi!" She called frantically.

"Oh, Yoona-ssi. What is it?" He replied while chuckling almost catching the lady in his hands.

"The CEO just called, and he said he needs to see you as soon as you arrive." The lady informed him while slightly panting.

Jinhwan's body instantly tensed and he could feel a cold sensation on his nape. He suddenly didn't feel good about it.

"O-Oh, thanks, Yoona-ssi. I'll go there now." Jinhwan forced a smile and the receptionist went back to her desk.

Jinhwan's heart was already pounding and even if the elevator door already opened, his feet couldn't move from where he was standing. He just watched it closed and his grip on his bag strap hardened. Jinhwan took a deep breath and reached for his phone. He texted Junhoe that he will be going straight to the CEO's office since he was called. When the next elevator arrived, Jinhwan got in and he prepared himself for what was coming for him.

Jinhwan reached the CEO's office in no time and his eyes discreetly looked for his boyfriend, but his body felt cold when he didn't see Junhoe. His brows furrowed when he saw two huge-build men standing outside the CEO's office. They surely looked like bodyguards in suits just like what he saw in dramas. He bit his lower lip unconsciously out of nervousness.

The female secretary politely guided him inside the CEO's room and Jinhwan's body tensed when he heard the door closed.

"Y-You called me, S-Sir?" Jinhwan started after he bowed.

The old man in suit looked at him like he was a criminal in court facing a trial and it made Jinhwan internally shiver.

"I am terminating your contract effective immediately." The CEO informed in his cold and intimidating voice.

"S-Sir?" Jinhwan was suddenly deafening to him and he needed the man to say it again.

"You don't need to come here starting today. You're fired."

"I—I don't understand, Sir. Did I break any rules? Did some guests complain on me?" Jinhwan hysterically asked.

Before the CEO could answer, they could hear a loud commotion outside the office. Jinhwan then recognized Junhoe's voice who seemed to force his way in the office through the bodyguards.

"Let go of me! Dad!" Junhoe's faint voice was heard outside the door.

"Can you hear my son yelling outside? That's what you did wrong. Liking my son." The CEO firmly said.

Jinhwan clenched his jaw and formed his fist on his side. He couldn't believe he will be fired because of their personal issue.

"Let him in before he caused more scene there." The old man spoke through the intercom phone and in just a second, the door opened and revealed a fuming Junhoe.

"You may go, Mr. Kim." Junhoe's father purposely said when Junhoe stood beside Jinhwan.

Jinhwan forcibly bowed and turned his back on the CEO without even glancing at Junhoe beside him, too. The latter grabbed his wrist which made him halt.

"What is this about?" Junhoe boldly asked his father.

"He's fired." The CEO casually said before looking on the papers in front of him paying no attention to the couple in front of him.

"What?! I made his contract, dad. I am the only one who can fire him!" Junhoe raised his voice.

Jinhwan grabbed Junhoe's arm and tried to calm him. "It's okay, Junhoe-ya. Let it go."

"No, hyung! He's being unprofessional!" Junhoe emphasized his last word while looking at his dad who dropped the papers on his hand to look at him.

"You're talking about that when you both couldn't even behave properly at work. Do you think the hotel is some kind of park where you can just freely date and see each other any time you please? Have some decency at least, both of you!" The CEO suddenly elevated his voice which made Jinhwan flinched.

Jinhwan could hear Junhoe's heavy breathing while being upset at his own father.

"You broke off your engagement and made a fool of yourself. Now you are causing a scene in front of my office and you are yelling at the CEO, your father! Tell me who is unprofessional, Koo Junhoe!" The CEO scowled.

"If you don't stop this I'm firing you, too!" He continued.

Jinhwan snapped and suddenly felt nervous. He didn't want Junhoe to lose his post too just because of him. He knew how hard Junhoe worked for it.

"Yah, Junhoe-ya. Please. Just let it go. I'm fine. Stop it. Please." Jinhwan frantically convinced his boyfriend.

"Fine! Then fire me!" Junhoe bravely challenged his father.

"KOO JUNHOE!"

The room was suddenly filled with a loud thumping sound from Junhoe's father who screamed at Junhoe and hit the desk simultaneously. Jinhwan's chest almost burst and all he wanted was for them to go and just let it go if only not for Junhoe.

"You're really asking for trouble." His father said with his clenched jaw.

"No, please, Sir. I'll go now." Jinhwan butted in and looked at Junhoe. "Let's go, Junhoe-ya. Let's talk, hmm?" Jinhwan tried to convince his boyfriend.

"I can't just let it go, hyung. The CEO is abusing his power and it is not right." Junhoe replied to Jinhwan but his eyes were still fixed on his father who was also glaring at him.

Jinhwan forced to break loose Junhoe's grip and the latter was surprised. He looked at Jinhwan confused, but his boyfriend held his hand and squeezed it.

"We'll be fine. It's okay. Please, let's stop this okay?" Jinhwan smiled at Junhoe wishing it could calm him which it did.

Junhoe just sighed and nodded. Their heads turned to the CEO when he scoffed and saw him shook his head in disbelief.

"You really tamed my son." The voice was obviously not very happy about it.

"Let's go." Junhoe just said and immediately turned away while holding Jinhwan's hand.

When the door opened, Jinhwan quickly pulled off his hand from Junhoe to avoid more issue at the hotel which Junhoe understood. They headed to the elevator and Junhoe immediately hugged Jinhwan.

"I'm sorry, hyung." He apologized.

"Yah, why are you apologizing? Don't worry, I'm fine. At least I can still see you at home." Jinhwan tried to joke to lighten up his boyfriend.

"I'm really sorry." Junhoe rubbed Jinhwan's shoulders feeling guilty for what his father did to his boyfriend.

"Don't be, okay? We'll be fine." Jinhwan poked Junhoe nose which made the tall guy smile finally.

"Wait for me at home, okay? I'll bring you sashimi for dinner." Junhoe offered which made Jinhwan's face brighten.

"Really?! Woah, I can't wait! I guess I could enjoy my day at home while waiting for you."

"Hmm...Just rest and wait for me, okay?" Junhoe pinched Jinhwan's nose and they both parted ways.

Jinhwan didn't want to show it to Junhoe, but he was sad by the sudden termination. Aside from Junhoe, he really liked his job and the guests were always so nice to him. He will surely miss them.

As planned, Jinhwan went straight at home and spent his day cleaning and watching Netflix while waiting for the sun to come down so Junhoe could come home already.

Junhoe kept on checking the clock as he grew impatient already. He wanted to go home to Jinhwan immediately. Another couple of boring hours for Junhoe passed when it was almost time for him to go home. He was already preparing his things, so he could go at exactly 5PM when his sister suddenly showed up.

"Oh, Noona. What brings you here?" Junhoe casually asked while putting his laptop on his case.

"Junhoe-ya, I just talked to dad and he wants you to go home with me."

Junhoe abruptly stopped from what he was doing and looked at his sister. He huffed and just smirked at her as he continued to fix his things.

"Tell him I'm not going. Jinhwan-hyung is waiting for me, Noona. I need to go." Junhoe hurriedly stood up and almost ready to go.

"I tried to convince him, Junhoe-ya. But he won't listen. He...he is bringing you home even if you like it or not." Yejin helplessly explained.

"Tsss...Please, he can't make me go home. I'm mad at him for what he did to Jinhwan-hyung. You know it was unfair, Noona." Junhoe argued.

"Please, Junhoe-ya. Listen to him even just now. I don't want you to get hurt. Okay?" Yejin requested.

"I won't, Noona. Don't worry. I really need to go." Junhoe said and left his sister in his office.

Yejin was then quick to follow him. Junhoe wasn't expecting the guards outside his office already waiting for him.

"What? Are we shooting some drama here?" Junhoe joked and continued to charge forward but some guards blocked his way immediately.

"Junhoe-ya, let's just go home tonight. Please. I'll help you get out tomorrow. I promise." Yejin held Junhoe's arm and tried to convince him.

"You know too well that once I come home he will never let me go out. I won't get lock up there, Noona. Jinhwan is waiting for me." Junhoe insisted and removed Yejin's hand on his arm.

"Sir, the CEO ordered us to take you home no matter what. So, please come with us and we won't hurt you." The guy in suit said with his manly voice.

Junhoe just smirked at him and ignored his warning. He walked pass the guards, but the men started to grab his shoulder and stopped him.

"Let go." Junhoe hissed.

"We have orders, Sir."

Junhoe pushed the men away from him and he heard his sister worriedly trying to convince him to come home which he also didn't mind. The commotion caught some guests' and staff's attention and Junhoe tried his best to dodge the men as much as he could.

They grew louder as Junhoe was being grabbed by the guards. After struggling too much, Junhoe decided to let go and follow. Yejin was also relieved by Junhoe's decision and they all went down to the parking lot. Yejin went inside one of the three cars owned by the guards and his father while Junhoe was supposed to go with her. As to their surprised, he suddenly attacked some of the guards and managed to unlock his car through his keys and hopped inside his car.

"Ya! Koo Junhoe!" Yejin yelled at his brother who was already starting his car.

The guards tried to block his way, but he bravely stepped on the accelerator and made them get out of his way.

"Ya! Get in the car! Follow him!" One of the guards instructed and they all hurried to start the engine.

Yejin was with the other guards and they started to follow Junhoe.

Junhoe already hit the main road and he stepped on the accelerator harder. He checked from the rear view and side mirror but cursed when he saw the black cars following him. His tire screeched on the road trying to overtake the cars in front of him while the guards followed consistently.

"Ahjussi! Stop chasing him! Just let him go! Ahhh!" Yejin almost screamed while holding so tight on the handle as their car swiftly moved from left to right which was starting to scare her.

"Shit!" Junhoe cursed out loud when the cars still followed him.

He stepped on the accelerator harder and the digital speed display increased from 100 to almost 140kph. Junhoe overtook almost all the cars in front of him and even disregarded some traffic lights, but the cars were still tailing him. He grabbed his phone and dialed Yejin's number to which his sister immediately answered.

"Ya! Koo Junhoe!" Yejin immediately yelled on the other line.

"Noona! Tell them to stop following me!" Junhoe disputed while eyes all focused on the road.

"Junhoe-ya, please! Pull your car over!"

"Turn the cars around and I'll slow down!" Junhoe firmly said still stepping on the accelerator harder.

Junhoe could see an intersection ahead and the traffic lights showed he only had 10 seconds left before the cars needed to stop.

"I'm not coming home, Noona! Tell that to father!" Junhoe said and ended the call.

His eyes fixed on the countdown of the intersection as he pushed his foot on the accelerator a little harder to cross the intersection on time and left the guards' cars behind.

5...4...

140kph...

3...

150kph...

2... 1...0

Junhoe managed to cross the intersection and he smirked while watching the cars halted on the other side of the crossing lane. He finally released his foot from the accelerator to slow down but the next thing Junhoe saw was a blinding light and a loud screeching sound.

"JUNHOE!"

Yejin screamed and immediately went out of the car when she saw Junhoe's car being hit by a container truck. Her brother's car then flipped over and hit the gutter on the side of the road. Yejin covered her mouth as the scene almost played in slow motion in front of her. Her heart stopped beating and her knees almost couldn't hold her weight, she stumbled a little while finding her balance on the car door in front of her.

She could hear other people screamed and some went out from their car when they saw the accident.

Yejin robotically stepped forward lethargically until her feet ran towards Junhoe's car.

"JUNHOE-YA!" Yejin screamed in horror when she the condition of Junhoe's car. Her insides churned, and her body felt numb. She was starting to lose some air.

"AMBULANCE! CALL THE AMBULANCE!" She yelled not knowing if someone heard her or not.

Yejin was already crying so much she was looking for Junhoe in the driver's seat. Yejin's heart was crushed when she saw Junhoe covered in blood and unconscious.

"JUNHOE-YA! YA! WAKE UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

A few minutes later, she heard the siren wailing and some medics came to check. She was crying so loud and begging the medics to save her brother. When three men struggled to bring Junhoe out from the driver's seat, Yejin was watching as her entire body trembled and she kept on praying for Junhoe.

"J-Junhoe-ya..." Yejin's cry grew louder when she saw Junhoe entire body covered in blood and her brother's arms looked lifeless.

When Junhoe was brought in stretchers, she went inside the ambulance and she was shaking while holding Junhoe's hand.

"Y-Ya...J-Junhoe-ya...O-Open your eyes, J-Junhoe-ya..." Yejin's sobbing while massaging Junhoe's arms.

Her hands were already covered with Junhoe's blood as she continued to silently pray for her brother's life.

\--

Jinhwan was preparing the table as any minute Junhoe will be home. It's been a while since they had eaten their favorite sashimi and he got a little excited.

"Hmm...Ah! We need wine glass." Jinhwan remembered and immediately open the drawer where the glasses were stored.

Jinhwan brought two glass wine to put on the table but when he closed the drawer, the other glass slide on his hands and it fell on the floor.

"Oh, shit." He gasped and absentmindedly picked up the broken pieces of glass on the floor.

Jinhwan collected the pieces in panic that Junhoe might have seen him messing in the kitchen when he flinched because he got hurt by a broken glass on his index finger.

"Awh." Jinhwan looked at the blood forming on his index finger and gently brought it on his lips to suck the blood from it.

As he rose, he smirked because he just got reminded by Junhoe back in Busan where his boyfriend also hurt his finger because of slicing some meat. When he was about to finish the cleaning, his doorbell rang. At first, his brow narrowed thinking Junhoe never used his doorbell, but he thought his boyfriend must be pulling some surprises for him so, he excitedly attended to the door.

He unlocked his door and was ready to welcome Junhoe with a smile, but his face instantly fell when he saw a breathless Chanwoo at his doorstep.

"Oh, Chanwoo-ya. What brings you here?" Jinhwan casually asked.

"J-Junhoe...Junhoe got in an a-accident." Chanwoo struggled to say in between his pants.

Jinhwan's body shivered when he heard Chanwoo's words.

"W-What? W-What do you mean?" Jinhwan's heart was about to burst already.

"Hurry! He was rushed in the hospital."

When Chanwoo's words sank in, Jinhwan automatically went out of the unit and ran with Chanwoo into his car.

Jinhwan's mind went blank at the moment as his hands trembled and his lips were shaking. He was terrified at the moment he wanted to cry but his tears weren't coming out from his eyes.

In no time, the two reached the hospital and immediately ran to the emergency room.

There, Jinhwan saw Yejin sitting outside the emergency operating room with blood all over her hand and clothes. The lady looked horrified and her eyes were all swollen from crying. Jinhwan couldn't feel his own heartbeat anymore, and his body became numb.

"Noona, how's Junhoe?" Chanwoo asked the crying lady.

"H-He's s-still inside." Yejin stuttered while she continued to cry.

Chanwoo brushed his fingers through his hair in frustration and sat beside Yejin as he worriedly stamped his feet to calm himself.

Jinhwan just stood there staring at the red light above the operating room.

"Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan faintly mumbled.

Jinhwan remained there while blankly staring at the operating room door. He wished this was all just a dream. A very bad dream.

He didn't know how long it was already, but he heard some voices coming their way. When he turned his head, he saw Junhoe's dad and his mom crying.

"Mom!" Yejin called and instantly hugged her mom as they sobbed together.

"Mom...Junhoe..." Yejin mumbled on her mom's shoulder as the old woman caressed her daughters back though she was also crying herself.

Junhoe's dad immediately glared at him and the next thing he knew, he was being grabbed at the collar while Chanwoo was trying to stop Junhoe's dad.

"It's all your fault!" Junhoe's dad shouted at his face.

That's when it hit him. Junhoe was inside that room fighting for his life. Jinhwan's tears immediately escaped from his eyes which angered the old man even more.

"You don't deserve to cry for my son when it was all your fault!"

"Dad! Please! Now's not the time for that. This is not Jinhwan's fault!" Yejin yelled.

"If Junhoe hadn't met him, this will not happen!" Junhoe's dad argued.

"Dad! Please! When will you stop?! Junhoe was there because of you!" Yejin angrily shouted.

It somehow wavered the CEO and loosened his grip on Jinhwan's clothes, then Chanwoo held the small guy on the shoulder as he looked so out of it already.

"What? Are you siding with him?"

"I told you already, Dad! You can't make him come home, but you insisted! If you only let him go, this would not happen!" Yejin continued to blame her father.

"Please, all of you, stop it. Junhoe could hear you inside." Junhoe's mom interrupted while tears also fell from her eyes.

Yejin hugged her mom and mumbled, "I feel so sorry for Junhoe, Mom." The ladies sobbed.

Jinhwan's vision was already blurry and he couldn't feel his heartbeat. He was beginning to have shortness in breath as he shut his eyes and let the tears escaped his eyes.

A moment later, the sliding door opened and a doctor in blue operating gown with blood all over his surgical gloves came out. When the doctor removed his mask, Jinhwan's eyes widened when he saw Hanbin. Their eyes met and Hanbin's eyes looked so apologetic and it scared Jinhwan.

The people gathered in front of Hanbin asking questions about Junhoe's condition simultaneously.

"How's Junhoe?"

"He lost a lot of blood and he has some concussion and trauma in his brain due to the impact of the accident. His brain is losing blood and it could get worse. We need blood transfusion." Hanbin briefly explained.

"Me! Me, I have the same blood type as Junhoe." Yejin immediately volunteered which made Hanbin nodded.

"Please get inside, other doctors will assist you."

Yejin followed Hanbin's instructed and almost ran inside the operating room leaving the rest outside.

"Excuse me." Hanbin hurriedly excused himself from Junhoe's family and when he was about to go inside, Jinhwan grabbed him.

"Please save him." Jinhwan begged while tears fell on his cheeks.

"I'll do my best, hyung."

Hanbin immediately left after those words. 


	25. Because It's You

Chapter 25: Because It's You

  
"Do you want anything to drink or eat, Mrs. Koo?"  
  
Jinhwan heard Chanwoo offered to Junhoe's parents who were sitting at the chairs on opposite side. He couldn't clearly hear anything around him anymore.  
  
It's already been 4 hours since Hanbin came out and there wasn't any news from inside of the operating room. Jinhwan's eyes had already lost its focus and he'd been staring at the operating room door the entire time ㅡ the cut on his finger was forgotten.  
  
Another half an hour passed, and Mr. Koo decided to go outside and take some smoke. Jinhwan followed him in hopes of speaking with him privately.  
  
"Mr. Koo, can I... talk to you?" Jinhwan gently inquired but he was responded with silence as the old man lit his cigarette.  
  
"I know very well that you hate me. That's... for sure. But, I really love your son. I think about it over and over again, but I just can't let him go." Jinhwan honestly admitted. Though they both didn't look at each other as they just stood there side by side staring the same view in front of them, he knew he was being heard.  
  
" I also understand that people don't accept gays that easy. I respect that. It doesn't like we choose to be like this either. It just...happened." He added.

D"Look what you've done to my son. He's fighting for his life because he chose to go to you instead of coming home to his family. Do you still expect me to accept that? If you respect me as Junhoe's father, I don't think you should be here talking to me right now." Junhoe's father said in his calm tone but still Jinhwan could feel the despise towards him.  
  
"Believe me. I respect you, Mr. Koo. That's why I am here trying to earn my piece of respect, not just for me but for Junhoe."  
  
Mr. Koo glanced at Jinhwan upon hearing his words and returned his gaze to the front after seeing Jinhwan's sincere expression.  
  
"You can do whatever you want to me. You can insult me, mock me, hate me all you want. Honestly, I don't care at this point anymore. But please accept Junhoe for whoever he is. Straight or gay."  
  
"Accept my son and let him date you?" Mr. Koo jeered at the proportion.  
  
"You can be against our relationship for as long as you want. I'll endure it. As a parent, I would have felt the same. But Junhoe doesn't deserve to be judged by his own father. I've seen Junhoe for the longest I have ever known him, and on those times, all he did was to impress you. He worked hard to earn your affection again after what happened to Bobby. I'm sure you are aware of that. I'm not asking for too much, Mr. Koo. Just please look at Junhoe as your son just for once, and not as a manager or someone who will take over your business." Jinhwan delivered his argument not as Junhoe's boyfriend but as someone who sees the man's efforts.  
  
As much as Mr. Koo hated to admit it, he knew there were truths in Jinhwan's words. He knew he had never been that affectionate father to both Yejin and Junhoe. Even at that point, he knew deep inside that he was scared to death when he heard Junhoe was caught in a serious car accident. But since he was the CEO trying to keep his pride at all cost, he pretended not to be affected.  
  
The old man was about to say something in return when Chanwoo rushed at them.  
  
"J-Junhoe..."  
  
Jinhwan and the CEO automatically almost ran with Chanwoo going inside the emergency entrance. Jinhwan's heart was already pounding really hard as their steps went closer to the operating room. They saw Hanbin talking to Mrs. Koo and three men almost halted at the same time with them.  
  
"How is my son?" The old man instantly asked.  
  
"For now, he overcame the worst." Hanbin stated which made everyone loudly sighed in great relief.  
  
Jinhwan felt weak on his knees so he took the chair which was the nearest to him.  
  
"He is already brought in the ICU. But, as I have mentioned to Mrs. Koo a while ago, though we manage to save him, the accident damaged his brain severely. We can't tell for sure when will he wake up. Until then, we will need to put him under close observation." Hanbin explained for Junhoe's father again.  
  
"But he will wake up right?" The old man questioned.  
  
"That all depends on Junhoe. There's nothing certain at the moment, and as a doctor I want you to be prepared...for the worst." Hanbin said the last words with heavy heart while eyeing the disoriented Jinhwan.

"Poor Junhoe. My son..." Junhoe's mom cried again on Mr. Koo's shoulder.  
  
Chanwoo was also shocked by the news.  
  
"How about my daughter? Is she fine?" The CEO asked.  
  
"Yes. She's fine. We also transferred her to a private room. She just needs to rest."  
  
"Thank you, Doc." The CEO managed to say.  
  
Junhoe's parents and Chanwoo then proceeded to attend to Junhoe and Yejin while Jinhwan remained on his seat. Hanbin slowly sat down beside the man and just accompanied him. It was a couple more minutes when Jinhwan spoke.  
  
"Thank you, Hanbin-ah...for saving Junhoe." He almost whispered.  
  
Jinhwan's voice pricked on Hanbin's chest. He could feel the weight and pain in it.  
  
"I just did my duty, hyung. You know I always save people to the best I can. I was just...really shocked when I saw him being rushed earlier." Hanbin said in his tired voice as the operation almost took 4 hours.  
  
"He will wake up, right? He should wake up, Hanbin-ah." Jinhwan broke down in tears and buried his face on in his palm.  
  
Hanbin hurt for Jinhwan. As a doctor, it is always the hardest duty for them to tell the family of their patients about the truth especially when it is a bad one. They needed to be strong at all times to fulfill their job. Hanbin wanted to tap Jinhwan on his shoulder, but when his hand was almost close to touch it, he froze. He hesitated and thought if he could still do it or not. It broke his heart seeing Jinhwan at his current state, but as a doctor on duty, he stopped himself. Hanbin knew everything happens for a reason and Jinhwan and Junhoe needed to go through all of it.  
  
\--  
  
Three days already passed but Junhoe was still unconscious. The results of test came out the same, too. There was neither a progress or a relapse. Jinhwan always stays at the hospital though he wasn't really allowed inside the ICU as per Junhoe's father. Though Mrs. Koo and Yejin already tried to convince Junhoe's father to at least permit him to check on Junhoe, the old man refused. Jinhwan didn't force it and said seeing Junhoe from the glass window of the ICU was already enough for him. The guy was dying to hold Junhoe's hand, but he knew it was one of the many things he needed to endure for now. His priority was Junhoe's recovery more than his want at the moment.  
  
Three days turned to one week. Junhoe showed no sign of progress and even Hanbin instructed to increase the dosage of his medication, the results came out unchanged.  
  
"He'll wake up soon. Let's trust him." Yejin faintly said as she stood next to Jinhwan who was intently looking at his sleeping boyfriend inside the ICU.  
  
Jinhwan looked at Yejin who just arrived. Junhoe's sister didn't miss a day to visit her brother at the hospital. Every after work, she would always check on Junhoe and sometimes took turns with her mom to look after Junhoe.  
  
"Hmm... Junhoe's going to wake up, Noona. He needs to wake up. Everyone's waiting for him." Jinhwan replied.

"Come on. Let's say hi to him." Yejin invited him which made him bit his lower lip.  
  
"Your father will not like it." Jinhwan reminded her.  
  
"He isn't here, is he? Come on. Maybe if he hears you, he's gonna wake up soon. I know he misses you, too." Yejin reached on Jinhwan's shoulder and slightly squeezed it which triggered Jinhwan's tears.  
  
Yejin and Jinhwan wore their respective lab gowns first before entering. Jinhwan sucked the inside of his cheeks when he almost reached Junhoe's bed. His eyes looked at all the apparatus connected on Junhoe's body. There was the oxygen to help him breathe, the monitor showing his vitals, and others Jinhwan did not pay much attention to.

His eyes immediately fell on his senseless boyfriend. There was a bandage around his head, a neck brace, and some bruises on his face that were visible. Jinhwan's heart clenched at the sight of Junhoe's condition. He was secretly trembling trying to hold back himself from crying. He was internally praying that everything was just a bad dream, that Junhoe's not lying on that bed.  
  
Jinhwan slightly flinched when he felt Yejin's hand softly rubbing his back.  
  
"Take your time. I'll just wait outside."  
  
Jinhwan forced a weak smile and just slight nodded. When he heard the door closed, his hand automatically held Junhoe's hand and droplets of tears finally fell down his cheeks.  
  
"Baby, please wake up now. I miss you so much. It breaks my heart to see you like this. Open your eyes now, Junhoe-ya. I'm starting to blame myself for what happened to you." Jinhwan silently sob while rubbing his thumb on Junhoe's hand.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere, Junhoe-ya. I'll be right here until you wake up. I promise." The guy wiped the tears on his face and slowly leaned down to plant a soft kiss on Junhoe's forehead.  
  
Jinhwan took a deep breath before he delicately whispered on Junhoe's ears.  
  
"Don't leave me, Junhoe-ya. I love you so much."  
  
Jinhwan dragged himself out of the ICU before he couldn't stop himself from staying. Yejin greeted him with a smile when he went out of the room and they both sat on the cold chair outside the ICU.  
  
Yejin took out something from her bag and Jinhwan was a little surprise when he saw Junhoe's ring. His heart instantly tightened.  
  
"The doctors gave me this after the operation, but I totally forgot about it until I saw this again this morning in my bag." Yejin explained and she gently handed the ring to Jinhwan's palm.  
  
Jinhwan looked at the precious thing for a couple of seconds before speaking.  
  
"Thanks, Noona. He was so happy and excited when he wore this ring himself." Jinhwan said which made Yejin smile.  
  
"Of course he would. My brother loves you so much." Yejin responded.  
  
"What if he doesn't wake up, Noona? I'm scared." Jinhwan admitted and his eyes started to become blurry again.  
  
"Shh... Don't say that. Junhoe's going to wake up. I know he will be worried about you, so he will surely wake up. Let's just give him some time." Yejin encouraged the young man while patting his shoulder like a big sister.  
  
"Junhoe almost left us before. I'm scared he might really leave us this time." Jinhwan wiped the continuous tears flowing on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yejin asked a little confused.  
  
Jinhwan immediately tensed up and gave Yejin a surprised look. He didn't know he actually slipped on his lips because he was so emotional and just blurt things out which he wasn't supposed to say.  
  
"What do you mean almost left us before? Did something happened?" Yejin interrogated.  
  
"Maybe Junhoe didn't told you so you won't be worried. I... I didn't mean to say it." Jinhwan said in slight panic.  
  
"Tell me. What is it?"  
  
"The night I met Junhoe at the beach..." Jinhwan paused and hesitated but Yejin was already impatient about it.  
  
"Yes. The incident with Bobby ㅡ that he told me. What happened?"  
  
"He tried to...kill himself. I saw him went in the water and he never came out so... I saved him, and he was so angry, he yelled at me and told me why I saved him when he was...trying to kill himself." Jinhwan narrated as he looked down on the floor.

Yejin gasped as she covered her mouth in an utter shock upon hearing such incident. She wasn't aware of it and that was because Junhoe kept it a secret from her.  
  
"J-Junhoe tried to..." Yejin couldn't even say the word it gave her chills. Her brother tried to kill himself and she never imagined Junhoe doing that.  
  
Jinhwan just nodded and got scared by the thought again.  
  
"He was so hurt when... Bobby left him and maybe he couldn't bear the pain from it." Jinhwan recalled.  
  
"Oh, Junhoe-ya..." Yejin could only afford to utter those words. She was still in a state of shock and her mind was still trying to let it all sink in.  
  
Silence followed. Both just sat there without saying anything, thinking all the possibilities. After a while, their attention found Bobby and Jisoo who were rushing towards them wearing the anxiety all over their faces.  
  
"Noona!" / "Jinani-ya!" The couple almost called out in chorus.  
  
"We just got back from our business trip and when we heard about what happened, we rushed here." Bobby said in between his pants.

  
"He's fine though we're still waiting for him to wake up." Yejin answered Bobby.  
  
"You must have been really shocked, Oppa. Are you all okay?" Jisoo asked with her voice full of concern.  
  
Yejin and Jinhwan nodded at the same time and Jisoo sighed in relief. Bobby then looked over the glass window where he could see Junhoe. His heart felt like something was squeezing it seeing his best friend in that condition. Why did it has to happen to him? Bobby thought.  
  
Yejin was comforting Jisoo as well when she noticed the young lady almost tear up when she saw Junhoe inside the ICU. Not long after the couple arrived, Junhoe's parents showed up. Mr. Koo's face instantly fell when he met Jinhwan's eyes. Bobby, Jisoo, and Junhoe's mom greeted each other and exchanged comforts to each other while Jinhwan felt like he needed to exit from the scene. He knew it was for 'family only' time, so he excused himself and walked out from there with a heavy heart. Bobby followed Jinhwan with his look and thought maybe they haven't gotten the CEO's approval yet.  
  
"He came again today." The CEO directed his words to Yejin.  
  
The lady shut her eyes for a brief moment out of frustration. After what she heard from Jinhwan, her anger towards her dad grew even more and she couldn't just ignore it this time.  
  
"Dad, please. He could not just do nothing." Yejin defended Jinhwan.  
  
Bobby and Jisoo immediately fell awkward at the sudden exchange of words.  
  
"Once Junhoe wakes up, he will not be allowed to see him anymore. Tell him that."  
  
"Yeobo..." His wife hissed at him.  
  
"You want to break his heart again? Dad we almost lost Junhoe once." Yejin confessed.  
  
Bobby and Jisoo just remained silent knowing about their past but weren't expecting the next confession from Yejin.  
  
"What do you mean, Yejin?" Her mom worriedly asked.

  
"Junhoe almost killed himself only because his father could not accept that his son was gay and was dating Bobby." Yejin informed them with her jaw clenched. The tears were already forming in her eyes.  
  
The rest was surprised by the sudden revelation. None of them knew about it especially Bobby. The man tensed when he heard the secret and he felt so bad about it. Guilt crept in and he blamed himself immediately and taking accountability for it. Junhoe's father froze at the news he didn't know back then how Junhoe coped up with the incident. For all he knew, Junhoe tried to run away and he thought he was just hurting and being hard headed. He never thought Junhoe would think to such extremes.  
  
"Junhoe ran away trying to kill himself! And it's all because of you." Yejin's voice raised a bit feeling all the frustrations against his father. Ever since the incident, she was blaming her father for what happened, and she never spoke to her unless business related or really needed. Otherwise, she would just ignore her dad even at the hospital.  
  
"Yejin-ah, is that true?" Her mom anxiously asked obviously shocked about the news either.

"If it wasn't for Jinhwan we could have lost him a long time ago! Jinhwan saved Junhoe, dad. We owe his life to him. I'm so tired of just watching and keeping out of the line because I respect you. Even if you can't accept Junhoe like that. But this is just too much, dad. You never saw how hurt Junhoe back then. How and what he was. I saw it and I also witness how Jinhwan picked up the broken pieces for Junhoe and made him live his life without hating you. You should be thanking that man instead of breaking him up with Junhoe."

Yejin's tears slowly escaped from her eyes but she quickly wiped them away. She saw her mom already crying too as well as Jisoo. Bobby just listened to her with his heart feeling sorry and a jerk. How could he not see Junhoe's pain when the guy was his best friend for almost 2 decades already.  
  
"Then do you want me to just accept him because he saved Junhoe?" The old man argued.  
  
"If Junhoe wakes up without Jinhwan, what do you think will happen? Dad, he loves Jinhwan so much. He might harm himself again if he loses him. Are you really going to kill your own son?!" Yejin almost shouted and his father formed his fist and clenched his jaw due to the anger and...guilt.  
  
"Koo Yejin!" The old man growled at her.  
  
"Yeobo! Please! Think about Junhoe for once. My precious son..." The old woman sobbed.  
  
"S-Sir, if you may let me speak..." Bobby suddenly butted in. All heads turned to him with anticipation.  
  
"I know it was partly my fault and if only I had known, I would have held his hand that night. I turned my back from my best friend because I was a coward and a jerk who only thinks about himself. I didn't know Junhoe would be in so much pain. I regretted that night since it happened and even more now knowing what he did to himself. I know it wasn't my position to say this, but as Junhoe's best friend and... brother...I hope you accept him and Jinhwan. Junhoe deserves to be happy too, Mr. Koo. If I have to beg, I will do it. I will do it for my brother." Bobby politely delivered trying his best to hold back the tears from showing.  
  
"Not you, too, Bobby." The CEO sighed.  
  
"Yeobo, please..." The old woman pleaded. "I know you love your son. Please... Let's do it for him." His wife rubbed her husband's shoulder.  
  
"I have also seen how happy Junhoe-oppa was when he was with Jinhwan." Jisoo added.  
  
A minute of silence fell upon them before the CEO finally spoke.  
  
"Do whatever you want."  
  
Those were the only words Junhoe's father uttered before walking out from the scene. The people left outside Junhoe's room exchanged look and obviously confused by the old man's words. Junhoe's mom then smiled and nodded.  
  
"Everything's going to be okay now." She said.  
  
The younger ones simultaneously sighed in relief.  
  
\--  
  
"Hyung, why are you—" Hanbin didn't finish his words when he saw Jinhwan at the corner not far from Junhoe's room, looking gloomy and sad.

The man took a step closer and that's when they both heard it.  
  
"He came again today." The old man's voice said.  
  
The conversation went on and little did everyone know, Jinhwan and Hanbin were standing there hearing everything they talked about. Hanbin looked at Jinhwan with sympathetic eyes secretly wanting to cover his ex's ears from hearing more. He could clearly see the hurt on Jinhwan's eyes when Yejin started to raise her voice and even when Bobby and Jisoo tried to convince Junhoe's father into acceptance. When the CEO said his last words, both of them tried to hide and avoid looking at the old man walking away from where they were.  
  
"Are you...okay?" Hanbin immediately asked.  
  
"It's not only me who saved his life, Hanbin-ah. Junhoe saved me from my pain, too. And I owe him for that." Jinhwan softly mumbled.

Hanbin felt each word from Jinhwan. He was never there, but he could feel and see how much Junhoe meant for Jinhwan. At that very moment, Hanbin realized he wanted nothing but Jinhwan's happiness even if he wasn't part of that happiness anymore. The least he could do for Jinhwan was to remain his painful yet beautiful past.

"Junhoe will wake up soon, hyung. I'm going to pinch him every time I run his tests, so he will be annoyed so much he has no choice but to open his eyes." Hanbin joked and tried his best to sound funny which he thought was a mission accomplished when Jinhwan scoffed and finally smiled after a while.

"You're still annoying sometimes, you know that?" Jinhwan teased back in which Hanbin returned with much favor.

"I'm not Hanbin if I'm not annoying."

Hanbin's words somehow lightened up Jinhwan's mood and laughed faintly. "Right."

After the short exchanged of words, Hanbin went on to check up on Junhoe. The same routine every day, they need to wait for the result after some tests, and trust Junhoe to finally wake up. Bobby and Jisoo left the hospital after paying their visits and told Yejin that they will be staying in Seoul until Junhoe wakes up which the lady appreciated.

Meanwhile, Hanbin went back to their quarters after his round and Junhoe was his last one for the day. He sat on his bed and sighed in relief when the room was empty, and he was all alone. He pulled out a box under his bed and brought it on his lap. He opened the lid and instantly felt nostalgic seeing the colorful notes, and shirts. They were all Jinhwan's stuff given to him last year and he still kept them with him. He took his time to look at each thing in the box and reminisce their memories. Hanbin still could feel the invisible needles pricking his chest each time his hands laid on each item, but that was all there was – pain and memories. Hanbin took a deep breath after couple of minutes before he took something out from underneath his shirt on his chest part. It was a necklace. He'd been wearing it for a year already and took it off from his chest. His fingers ran on the round pendant from his necklace. The touch made his heart ached, but he decided to finally take it off after a whole year. Hanbin looked at it like it was the most precious possession he had. He saw the engraved letters inside it.

 _'Binhwan'_ and the infinity symbol after the letters.

That was when he finally realized it was time for him to close their chapter. He'd been keeping Jinhwan's ring close to his heart for a year and now he was ready to let him go. Hanbin carefully put the necklace with the engagement ring inside the box along with their couple stuff and closed it.

 _'You did well, Hanbin.'_ The man said to himself ready for a new beginning.

\--

Jinhwan had been at the hospital almost 24/7 and would only go home to take a shower and take a very short nap then went back to the hospital to look after Junhoe. He wanted to be there once Junhoe opens his eyes, so he would always hurry to go back to the hospital every time he goes home. Since that day, Junhoe showed a significant progress until he was cleared from the ICU and got transferred to a regular room. Jinhwan could finally look after him since the CEO didn't bother to shoo him away despite being in the same room with him the other day. As Junhoe showed progress, he could feel they had already took that step in their relationship where Junhoe's parents accepted them.

Jinhwan roamed around the hospital for a while trying to breathe some fresh air. He'd been there for quite some time already and seeing Junhoe slowly recovers, he could finally breathe. He took a walk in the hospital garden until he reached a kiddie playground set up not too far from the building where Junhoe was admitted. Jinhwan realized he had reached the Pediatric building. His smile instantly escaped his lips seeing so many cute children in different age range playing so carefree and laughing to their hearts' content.

Just looking at the kids' smiles warmed Jinhwan's heart so he stayed a little longer and decided to take a look around before going back. He unintentionally reached the nursery where he kept on adoring newborn babies either inside the incubator or in the nurses' arms. He stopped at one of the nurseries and watched the nurses took care of the little infants attentively. His eyes looked each one of them with a smile until one noticed his eyes. The crib has no name written on it. His brows met halfway and suddenly feel sad for the baby. It said on the chart the baby was a girl and she was just 2 weeks old yet Jinhwan got a little bothered seeing no name on the baby's crib.

For his peace of mind, Jinhwan waited for a nurse from the nursery to come out and when someone did, he immediately approached her and asked.

"Uhm, may I ask why does that baby over there doesn't have a name? Do her parents haven't decided her name yet?" Jinhwan asked sounding a little concern.

"Oh, that baby. We just call her baby girl. Her mom unfortunately died during delivery and she doesn't have any relatives with her. We only knew later that she was a single mom." The nurse informed.

Jinhwan felt bad for the baby. "W-What will happen to her?"

"If no one claims her within 21 days, the hospital will put her on the list for adoption or either sends her to orphanage." The nurse explained.

"Oh, okay. Thank you." Jinhwan slightly bowed and the nurse did the same before excusing herself.

Jinhwan looked at the motherless baby over the glass window of the nursery.

"Hi, baby. Why do you have to be left so early like this. I feel so sorry for you." Jinhwan mumbled at the glass window – his words intended to the cute little baby in front of his eyes.

After a couple of minutes, Jinhwan decided to go back to Junhoe's room as he had breathe enough already. His chest that felt suffocated because of everything that happened to them slowly lightened up. The guy went inside Junhoe's room and he saw Bobby sitting near Junhoe's bed while working on something on his laptop.

"Oh, you're here?" Jinhwan greeted.

"Oh, hyung. I wanted to see him before I get busy tomorrow." Bobby pouted feeling annoyed by the heavy workload he had.

"Awh... What a sweet brother." Jinhwan teased the younger which he returned with a 'tss'.

"Did aunt and Yejin-noona left already?" Jinhwan added.

"Hmm... I told them to go home since I'm already here and also you. We could look after Junhoe, so they can rest." Bobby stated.

Jinhwan slightly nodded and sat beside Bobby eyeing what he was doing on his laptop screen.

"Junhoe would be very thankful to you for looking after him even if you're busy. But you know, you don't really have to come. I can just call you if anything happens." Jinhwan casually said and smiled at the other guy.

"Oh-ho! I think you're implying something here. Do you want to have Junhoe by yourself, Jinana? What a selfish man!" Bobby teased the small guy which made the latter laughed.

"I'm just saying! What do you mean?" Jinhwan disputed.

After the exchange of laughter, the two fell silent. Bobby finished his presentation while Jinhwan just looked and observed him. When Bobby closed his laptop, he sighed and smiled at Jinhwan.

"Finally." Bobby moaned and Jinhwan just beamed.

"I'm hungry. What do you want to eat?" Bobby asked.

"Anything. I'm not really that hungry so maybe a sandwich would suffice. Let me buy us food." Jinhwan offered since Bobby just finished work. But when he was about to go, Bobby stopped him and insisted to buy himself.

"It's fine. I'll be back in a minute." The guy stood from his seat and got his coat from the coat rack near the doorway.

"No. Take your time, Bobby-ya. I'm fine. Okay?" Jinhwan joked again and made Bobby burst to laughter again while he playfully pointed his finger at Jinhwan.

When the door closed, Jinhwan stood beside Junhoe's bed and held his boyfriend's hand.

"Bobby came again today, Junhoe-ya. So, you should really wake up already. Your best friend is really sweet. I hope both of you won't be awkward to each other anymore when you wake up." Jinhwan said in his gentle voice.

Jinhwan pulled the stall chair under the bed and sat on it as he wrapped Junhoe's hand with both of his.

"I met a baby girl today, Junhoe-ya. I feel sorry for her. Her mother died during birth and no one could take care of her baby now. It turned out she was a single mom and the nurse said they couldn't contact any of her relatives to claim the baby." Jinhwan narrated. As he usually does, he would always tell stories to Junhoe about how the was for everyone. He kept on talking to him wishing Junhoe was listening to him and that it could help his boyfriend regain his consciousness.

"She only got a few days left before she will be given to some orphanage. I feel so sorry for her. It's also funny how the baby looks like you. Haha!" Jinhwan chuckled at his own comparison.

Honestly, the baby did not resemble Junhoe or him in as far as he could tell but he felt like he needed to say that to make Junhoe laugh. He was praying his jokes could help Junhoe get on his senses, open his eyes, and tell him his jokes are lame.

Jinhwan gently squeezed Junhoe's hand before speaking again.

"I will visit her again tomorrow and the next days until she leaves the nursery. But I really hope her relatives claim her. You feel sorry for her, too, right?" Jinhwan looked at Junhoe looking sad like his lover was actually conversing with him.

"Anyway, time to clean you." Jinhwan exhaled and prepared for the warm water and cloth before he started to wipe Junhoe clean.

Jinhwan dabbed the white cloth on Junhoe face first, being extra careful every time. Next was his arms, his upper body, to his feet. Jinhwan always feels happy and thankful at the same time he has now the chance to take care of Junhoe as much as he wants, and right now he only has one wish left – for Junhoe to wake up and recover soon.

\--

As planned, the next couple of days, Jinhwan went to the nursery to visit the baby. It was funny as Jinhwan thought he was like nursing two babies – though the other one didn't look like a baby anymore, still he was his baby.

The nurses there already recognized him and even greeted him every time he pays a visit. After each visit, he would then tell Junhoe about how it went and the progress on the baby's growth and all. Each day, Jinhwan grew fond of the baby and there were times he was secretly thinking of names that suit her. But then he knew once he names the baby, she will take up a special place in his heart and he didn't want any necessary attachment since in just a few days, she will be given to the orphanage.

"Jinhwan-ssi. Do you want to hold her?" The nurse smiled at him and slightly nodded.

"H-Huh? N-No. I don't...really know how to hold a baby. I'm afraid I will hurt her." Jinhwan giggled and politely turned down the offer.

"She will be fine. Don't worry. Please wait here, I'll get her." The nurse excitedly went inside the nursery and even before Jinhwan could refuse, his sight just followed the lady who was already wrapping the baby with her pink blanket.

Jinhwan's heart pounded as he watched the nurse walked out from the nursery. He exhaled longer than he normally does when the nurse finally halted in front of him with the little baby on her arms.

"We're the only ones always carrying her. She will be happy if she could also be held by a father-figure." The nurse chuckled before she carefully handed the baby over to Jinhwan's arms.

Jinhwan let out a soft and nervous 'woah' sound when he felt the baby in his arms. His heart was still pounding yet he immediately felt warm inside his chest when the baby started to move and almost snuggled on his chest. The baby's cute little eyes slowly opened and Jinhwan met her eyes for the first time. The baby made cute sounds which made the nurse giggle.

"Woah, I think she likes you. She never usually does that."

Jinhwan scoffed and smiled at the baby. He gently swayed his upper body to lull the cute baby. Jinhwan couldn't help but smile while looking at the baby. He was feeling something inside him he couldn't describe what. But that was a great feeling for sure.

When Jinhwan went back to Junhoe's room, he was so excited to tell his boyfriend about his first carry with the baby. Yejin was beside Junhoe arranging the flowers on the side table of the bed when Jinhwan got inside. They just casually greeted each other and Yejin immediately notice the big smile on Jinhwan's face.

"Why are you so happy, Jinani?" Yejin teasingly pried.

"Oh, haha! Remember the baby I was talking about?" Jinhwan started. He had been telling Yejin about the baby, too, since they are always the one taking care of Junhoe most of the time.

Yejin just nodded and waited for his next story. "The nurse let me carry her. It was unbelievable, Noona. I was so scared I might drop her. She's so tiny and cute." Jinhwan gushed about his experience.

"Woah! Really? Now, I'm really getting curious about her. I want to see her too." Yejin said excitedly.

"Let's visit her next time. She will like you for sure." Jinhwan confidently replied.

The two were smiling and giggling at each other when they heard a faint moan from the bed. Their heads immediately turned to Junhoe who had his eyes already opened.

"J-Junhoe-ya!" Yejin gasped. "Junhoe-ya..." Jinhwan repeated and saw Junhoe wrinkled his forehead.

"I-I'll call the doctor." Yejin hurriedly said and proceeded outside.

Jinhwan couldn't believe his eyes. His heart was pounding, and his tears were already forming in the corner of his eyes.

"Junhoe-ya, can you hear me? Can you recognize me?" Jinhwan worriedly asked.

"My head hurts." Junhoe weakly said and his voice was almost inaudible.

"Noona already called Hanbin. Thank you, Junhoe-ya. Thank you for waking up." Jinhwan couldn't contain his tears from escaping. He was caressing Junhoe hand while his boyfriend was still looking groggy and disoriented.

Hanbin then showed up with Yunhyeong and Yejin and immediately checked on Junhoe. Hanbin checked Junhoe's eye movement with his small light and next was his vitals. He also asked some questions to Junhoe like does he know where he was, why he was there, asked him his name, and even asked Junhoe to tell how many fingers he was holding up. Junhoe answered them correctly except he couldn't clearly remember what happened, so after some brief explanation, Junhoe struggled to nod since he still had his neck brace.

Hanbin turned to Jinhwan and Yejin who were clearly waiting for his words.

"He's showing a great sign and I think he will surely recover soon. We just need to run some labs again, just to make sure there will be no problems." Hanbin smiled and watched the two loudly sighed in relief.

"Prepare the room for a CT scan and MRI." Hanbin instructed Yunhyeong and they then excused themselves from the room.

"I'm glad he's finally awake. Jinhwan-hyung looks really relieved." Yunhyeong said when they were out of the room.

"Hmm...It's really a good news." Hanbin nodded and he felt genuinely thankful that Junhoe was finally awake. He was happy for Jinhwan, too.

Inside the room, Yejin told Jinhwan she needs to call her parents and tell them the good news, so Jinhwan was left alone with Junhoe.

"You did well, Junhoe-ya. Thank you, really." Jinhwan said in his teary eyes.

"H-Hyung, why are you crying?" Junhoe responded with his hoarse voice.

Jinhwan shook his head and smiled before answering. "I'm just so happy, Junhoe-ya. Thank you."

Junhoe lift his hand and sluggishly reached Jinhwan's face. Jinhwan leaned a little to help Junhoe put his palm on his face and the contact made Jinhwan's heart warm and his tears to fall even harder.

"I'm sorry for scaring you. You must have been really shocked." Junhoe worriedly stated rubbing his thumb on Jinhwan's cheek to dry his boyfriend's tears.

Jinhwan held Junhoe's hand on his cheek, too, and nuzzling on Junhoe's palm while planting small kisses on it. He could finally feel Junhoe's warmth again.

Everyone was relieved by the good news and Junhoe started his recovery therapy. The neck brace was already removed, and he was advised to take morning walks and exercise. Junhoe immediately wanted to recover as soon as possible when the first good news he heard after his condition was the approval of his father about his relationship with Jinhwan.

"M-Mom...Is that true?" Junhoe couldn't believe when his mother told him everything.

"Yes, son. He will not do anything to cause you any harm again. He's sorry about what he did. But you know your father. He is probably just shy to talk to you about it yesterday when you woke up." Junhoe's mom informed.

"Thank you, mom!" Junhoe exclaimed and he hugged Jinhwan who was by his side listening to the conversation with all smile.

Junhoe's mom looked at the couple adorably and she was happy for them with Yejin also with them.

"Oh, and since Hanbin said you need to exercise and take walks every morning, there's some place I want you to see." Jinhwan excitedly said and glanced at Yejin who also smiled and nodded excitedly at him.

"Really? Okay." Junhoe agreed and beamed too.

\--

"Left...Right...Left...Right..." Jinhwan softly instructed Junhoe while he was helping him with his walk.

"Hyung, I know how to step. You don't have to tell me every time." Junhoe chuckled.

"Oh, ah. Yeah. Hehe. Sorry." Jinhwan scratched the back of his head making him let go of Junhoe's hand.

"Oops." Junhoe moaned when he almost stumbled. Thanks to Jinhwan's quick reflexes, he catches his boyfriend in his arms.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Are you okay?" The small guy asked full of worries on his face.

"Aigoo...You're so cute. It's driving me crazy." Junhoe suddenly blurted out which made Jinhwan's cheeks turned to red.

"Y-Yah... Don't say that." Jinhwan shyly looked away while helping Junhoe step again.

"Are you blushing?" Junhoe teased more.

"N-No. I'm n-not." Jinhwan stuttered which made Junhoe laughed.

"Yes, you are. Look at me." Junhoe requested which made his blushing boyfriend turned his head to the opposite direction instead.

"Y-Yah. J-Just walk, will you?" Jinhwan cutely scolded and it made Junhoe's heart happy seeing how red Jinhwan already was and how cute he looked.

"Hmm-mmmph." Junhoe whined like a child – taking advantage of his patient status to tease Jinhwan.

"I haven't seen you in a while and you don't want to look at me? I'm hurt, hyung."

"What are you talking about? S-Stop whining." Jinhwan quickly glanced at him but immediately looked away feeling the burn on his cheeks even more.

Junhoe stopped for a while which made the small guy halt too. Jinhwan looked at Junhoe in confusion and he saw Junhoe pouted.

"I miss you so much and yet you don't look at me." Junhoe pouted more.

"Haha! You're being a child, Koo Junhoe. I am looking at you now." Jinhwan chuckled and looked at his boyfriend straight in the eyes as per his request.

"Oh, that's right. You should only look at me and only me. Okay?"

"Of course." Jinhwan slightly giggled.

"Then, can I ask for a kiss?"

Jinhwan's eyes widened and his head immediately looked at his surrounding to check whether someone heard Junhoe.

"What? H-Here?" Jinhwan continued to eye the people away from them totally minding their own businesses.

"Yeah. Why not?" Junhoe confidently confirmed.

"L-Later. Okay? When we go back to your room." Jinhwan nodded to convince Junhoe that they should not kiss in public especially they were still at the hospital.

Junhoe didn't answer him and instantly used his free hand to hold Jinhwan's chin upward and bring their lips together. Jinhwan was too shocked to pull away and the next thing his mind registered was Junhoe's grinning face.

"Breathe, hyung." Junhoe teased and Jinhwan instantly exhaled. Junhoe burst out in laughter which made Jinhwan softly punch his chest.

"Hahahaha! You look like a tomato, hyung!" Junhoe blurted which made other heads looked at their direction.

"Yah! You!" Jinhwan pretended to sulk but eventually scoffed and laughed at the teasing.

"Let's go. We still have somewhere to go." Jinhwan said and they continued.

Junhoe's brows furrowed when he realized they were already at the pediatric building seeing a lot of kids running and playing around.

"Why are we here?" Junhoe confusedly asked. "You'll see." Jinhwan just answered shortly.

When the nurse saw Jinhwan, she beamed and smiled at him and Jinhwan waved at her enthusiastically. Junhoe was a little confused but he waited until they reached the nursery.

"Jinhwan-ssi. You're back. I thought you won't come here again. Baby girl didn't see you for 2 days." The nurse uttered.

"Ah, yeah. I couldn't come because he finally woke up." Jinhwan whispered but his voice was still loud enough for Junhoe to hear.

"Oh, is he the one you are talking about?!" The nurse excitedly asked.

"Oh...I told baby girl that once he wakes up, I'll bring him over. So, I brought him." Jinhwan smiled.

"She will like him, too." The lady said and excused herself to go inside the nursery.

"Who is it, hyung?" Junhoe finally asked.

"I just happened to come here when I took a walk around the hospital to have some fresh air, you know. Then I saw this nursery. I saw baby girl." Jinhwan started to explain.

"Baby girl? Who is that?"

Jinhwan explained everything to Junhoe in full details and the latter started to get a hang of it. He also felt sorry for the baby and discreetly wanting to see Jinhwan with the baby on his arms. He suddenly wondered how he would look like and how would he feel watching his boyfriend with the baby.

Not long after, Jinhwan let Junhoe sit for a while on the bench just beside the nursery. The nurse brought out the baby and Jinhwan was excited to her again.

Junhoe was just observing them and he could see the sparks in Jinhwan's eyes. Jinhwan's excited face made him smile unconsciously and it warmed his heart. It had really been a while since he saw Jinhwan.

"Hello baby..." Jinhwan cutely and softly said when he was finally holding the baby in his arms.

For some weird reason, Junhoe's heart skipped a beat when he heard Jinhwan said those words and seeing his boyfriend carrying a baby. The scene in front of him seemed to play in slow motion and he felt the time suddenly stopped. It was just him, Jinhwan, and the baby. Jinhwan continued to play with her hands and the baby continued to make cute sound which made Jinhwan giggle, too. When Junhoe saw Jinhwan looked at his direction, he could feel his heart pound inside his chest. These unfamiliar feelings were so new to him and he couldn't seem to understand what they were, but his heart told him it was a good one.

"Junhoe-ya. Meet baby girl." Jinhwan excitedly introduced the cute adorable baby to his boyfriend and sat beside him to let Junhoe see the baby's face.

"Say hi." Jinhwan said in his cute soft voice.

"H-Hi..." Junhoe awkwardly said.

The baby flinched on Junhoe's voice and she slightly held his tiny hand up in the air.

"Woah...look at her. She wants you to hold her hand." Jinhwan happily said.

"W-What? Did she say that?" Junhoe innocently asked which made Jinhwan laugh.

"Come on! Just give her your finger." Jinhwan childishly respond.

"L-Like this?" Junhoe held his index finger up and Jinhwan gently grabbed it.

Junhoe flinched on the sudden hold as Jinhwan guided his hand on the baby's hand. Junhoe's heart was beating so fast. When his finger touched the baby's hand, his insides churned, and his heart skipped a beat when the baby opened his little cute hands and actually wrapped her tiny fingers around Junhoe's. for another weird reason, the touch warmed Junhoe's heart.

"Woah...She holds your hand, Junhoe-ya." Jinhwan exclaimed in surprise.

"O-O-Oh...S-She did." Junhoe unconsciously smiled.

\--

When they got back to Junhoe's room, Jinhwan helped Junhoe to lay down on his bed.

"Do you need anything? Are you hungry?" Jinhwan immediately inquired.

"Nope. I'm fine. Thanks." Junhoe smiled.

Jinhwan nodded and went to the water dispenser to drink some water when Junhoe called him over.

"Hyung..."

"Hmm? What is it?" Jinhwan asked.

"Are you sad about the...baby going?" Junhoe casually asked in return.

"I just feel sorry for her. But I wish she will find a good home soon. Though, it really breaks my heart that she will be gone here in 3 days." Jinhwan eyes suddenly lost his spark and Junhoe could tell that his boyfriend was really affected.

"Let's pray that everything will be fine, so she will meet a good family soon." Junhoe reached for Jinhwan's hand and squeezed them which the latter also mirrored.

"Hmm...You should recover soon, too, so we can go on dates already." Jinhwan pouted and acted cute at his boyfriend.

"Oh-ho! You were acting so shy a while ago and now you're acting cute in front of me. Woah..." Junhoe scoffed and sighed in disbelief.

"There's no one here, so..." Jinhwan teasingly winked at Junhoe which made the latter jeered again.

"Are you implying something, Kim Jinhwan?" Junhoe challenged.

"Hmm...Maybe?" Jinhwan playfully smirked at him and let Junhoe see him lick his lower lip before biting them.

"Woah, you're really good at this, Jinhwan-ssi." Junhoe said in disbelief already feeling the turmoil in his stomach.

"Hahaha! You lo—" Jinhwan was interrupted and let out an 'oops' sound when Junhoe abruptly pulled him in which made him land on his boyfriend's broad chest, leaving nothing but few inches distance between their faces.

Jinhwan could feel Junhoe's breath against his lips and his chest heavily moved up and down. Their breathing mirrored rhythmically and Junhoe's eyes were already travelling down to Jinhwan's lips.

"I really missed you, you know that?" Junhoe said in his hot low-tone voice.

"And I missed you, too...so so much." Jinhwan replied mimicking Junhoe's sexy tone.

"You're really driving me crazy, Kim Jinhwan." Junhoe added and placed his free hand on Jinhwan's nape.

"Same to you, Koo Junhoe. What are you waiting for? Just shut up and kiss me now."

Jinhwan needed not to wait for a second because Junhoe immediately devoured on his lips. They both shared a very passionate kiss – a yearning one.

\--

After Junhoe recovered, everything went back to normal. Jinhwan was reinstated again, and their relationship hadn't been any better. The couple was so thankful that finally, they could cherish each other without hurting or worrying about anyone anymore. The passing days just made Jinhwan stronger and the promise of forever could really happen to them this time, Jinhwan thought.

5 years later....

Jinhwan sluggishly opened his eyes and got blinded by the heavy sunlight from the wide window almost immediately. He lazily checked the small round clock from the side table beside their bed and his eyes immediately popped up when he saw it was already 8:00AM. He got up on bed in panic and almost stumbled when he wore his slipper and went out of the room. His hair still all over his head, he ran to the bathroom and knocked the door of the one of their comfort room.

"Yah!! Koo Junhoe!! Why didn't you wake me up!! Ugh!" Jinhwan tapped hard on the door being annoyed at his husband.

"Haebyeon! Where's Haebyeon?!" Jinhwan searched the living room in panic when he remembered someone.

"Dad! I can't find the other pair of my socks!" A voice of a little girl from the other room shouted.

Jinhwan grabbed and messed his hair when he saw how messy the living room was. It was full of empty canned beers, and chips all over the floor. His head turned to the little cute girl who just came out from the room.

"I'm ready!" Haebyeon yelled while holding the strap of her pink bag.

"Yes, baby. I can see that. I'm gonna kill your dad if we got late for your school bus." Jinhwan said in gritted teeth and forced a fake smile to his adorable little girl in uniform.

Jinhwan turned to face the door of the bathroom and knocked again.

"Yah! Koo Junhoe faster!"

The angry man then carry his little girl to the table and prepared her an obviously rushed breakfast – milk and cereal.

"Eat, baby. Dad's just gonna change clothes, okay?" Jinhwan kissed the top of her head and smiled at her before rushing to clean the messy living room.

Not long after, Junhoe went out from the bathroom who looked like rushing, too. He was already buttoning his while long sleeve while his lower body was still covered with his white towel. When Jinhwan saw his husband in his current state while their daughter from the kitchen table looked at her dad, Jinhwan hissed and throw a pillow on Junhoe.

"Yah! How many times I told you not to go out without anything down there! For pete's sake, Junhoe, you're daughter's looking at you!" Junhoe rushed to the room to avoid more of Jinhwan's morning sermon.

"I thought she was still in her room!"

They heard Junhoe shouted from their room. "I can't believe you! Ugh!" Jinhwan sighed in frustration.

After a very hectic morning, Jinhwan finally finished preparing and they are now in the elevator going to the parking lot with Haebyeon. They immediately hopped in the car putting Haebyeon at the back with her safety seat.

"Did you cancel your meeting tonight?" Jinhwan asked when they finally hit the road.

"I did not forget, baby."

"We're having family dinner tonight. So, you better not forget." Jinhwan casually said.

"Are you okay there, baby?" Junhoe asked the little girl at the back looking at the rearview mirror.

"Yes, dad!"

In no time, they reached Haebyeon's school and they both got off the car and walked their daughter to her school gate.

"Enjoy your day, princess." Junhoe said in farewell to his daughter.

"I will dad."

Junhoe bent on his knee and his daughter pecked on his cheek immediately.

"How about me?" Jinhwan cutely asked and Haebyeon also kissed his other dad.

"Go inside now." The kid waved at them and they watched the adorable girl walked inside the pre-school.

"She is really growing too fast. I still see her as a baby." Jinhwan said and he felt Junhoe held his hand.

He looked at his husband and smiled.

"She was really meant for us. Don't you think?" Junhoe uttered.

"Hmm...she really is."

After seeing off their daughter, they both headed to the hotel. Junhoe was now the executive director of the hotel and Jinhwan already had his own swimming gym in Seoul.

When the night came, Junhoe's family drove to a restaurant both families agreed to dine in. Junhoe thought his mom and Jinhwan's mom loved Haebyeon more than them already, they always request for family dinner just to see their granddaughter.

They were enjoying the meal along with nonstop talking and laughing. Haebyeon surely was an adorable little kid she always makes the adults smile and happy.

"She's so adorable, Junhoe-ya." Yejin squealed while kissing her niece's cheek.

"Stop kissing her, Noona. You're gonna put a hole on her cheeks already." Junhoe said which made the other's laugh.

"Aigoo...let her, Junhoe-ya. Haebyeon is really growing fast we will not have this chance soon." Jinhwan's mom said.

"At least I don't smudge her face like Seiyeon-unnie always does." Yejin joked.

"Oh, when will she come home by the way?" Junhoe's dad asked.

"The day after tomorrow, dad. Something urgent came up so she couldn't make it tonight." Jinhwan explained.

The dinner continued and filled all of their stomachs, but most importantly, it filled their hearts.

Jinhwan looked at the people around the table while smiling and thinking how he got at this point of their life where all the people that matters to him are laughing with them. His eyes ended on his daughter – the greatest blessing in their lives. Junhoe could read what's in Jinhwan's head so he squeezed the latter's hand and interwind their fingers. Jinhwan couldn't ask for more. He was already the best time of his life with the people he loves.

After the dinner, they decided to stay and took a walk outside where the night breeze was refreshing.

"Dad! Dad! Can I have that, too?" Haebyeon shyly asked and Jinhwan followed where her hand was pointing.

It was a led balloon. Jinhwan smiled and bought one for his daughter.

"Wow, that's so cute." Yejin exclaimed in her cute voice talking to Haebyeon.

"Nae!" Haebyeon adorably replied.

"Guys let's take a picture of you." The lady suggested, and the couple agreed.

Junhoe and Jinhwan bent down to hug their daughter as Yejin prepared her phone to take a shot for them.

"Auntie! Take a good shot of my balloon too, okay?" Haebyeon cutely shouted which made all of them chuckled.

"Yes, Ma'am!"

Junhoe and Jinhwan prepared their smiles while Haebyeon held her balloon.

"Okay...In 3...2...1... Smile!"

\- _The End_ – 


	26. Epilogue: I Choose to Love You

Bobby & Jisoo.

“Oppa! Where are you? The movie is about to start now.” Jisoo whined on the phone while waiting at the main entrance of the cinema. She was holding a bucket of popcorn and a large drink with 2 straws.

“ _Oh! I’m coming.”_ She could hear Bobby panting on the other line.

She hung up and struggled to put her phone back to her bag since she had a lot on her hands. A hand offered to help her by carefully grabbing the large drink from her and when she looked up, she saw a young man smiling at her.

“Oh, thank you.” Jisoo shyly beamed at the man and immediately retrieved her drink from him.

“Aren’t you coming inside? The trailers are already playing.” The man brightly smiled at her and by the looks of it, this stranger was hitting on her.

“Yeah. I’m just waiting for my—”

“Husband.” A familiar voice said on her side and the next thing she knew, Bobby was already wrapping his arm around her waist. Her husband got the drink on her hand while smirking at the stranger talking to his wife.

“Oppa!” Jisoo exclaimed and her eyes smiled along with her beautiful pinkish lips.

The man awkwardly bowed at them before finally getting inside the theater. Bobby turned his head to Jisoo with one eyebrow raised.

“This is why I don’t like you being alone in public places. You’re face is taming people. Someone might steal you from me.” Bobby bluntly said while trying his best to pout.

“Y-Yah…Stop it. You’re making me blush.” Jisoo turned her head on the opposite side to hide her blushing cheeks while secretly biting her lips.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t pick you up.” Bobby removed his arm on her waist and slowly held her free hand.

Jisoo couldn’t help but smile. She looked at her husband wearing his sweetest smile and said, “It’s okay. I don’t mind. Let’s go?”

Bobby just beamed at her and guided her inside the theater where the movie was about to start with his hand tightly holding hers.

For the past years, their relationship had never been better. Bobby started to open up to Jisoo and in no time, they were in love with each other. Even with their busy schedules, both having a lot of business trips of their own, and even missing some of their anniversaries because of work, they remained transparent with their feelings towards each other. Bobby had been honest with his wife and the same goes for Jisoo. Bobby never forgot to make up for their lost time and would always spend quality time together. From being awkward and reserved towards each other, both of them learned to welcome new love and open up their hearts.

“How was the movie? I saw you crying, too.” Jisoo teased Bobby when they were finally out of the cinema.

  
“That was epic! And mind you, I did not cry. You cried.” Bobby said while teasingly pinching Jisoo’s nose.

“Why did they let Iron Man die like that? He had sacrificed so much, but letting him die?” Jisoo sighed while cutely sniffing on the last memory she had on the movie, Endgame.

“Heroes die to save everyone. That’s why they are heroes.” Bobby simply explained which only made Jisoo pout more.

“It’s always the good guys who die and villains always live. That’s unfair.” The lady argued.

“Thanos is dead and everyone on his side disintegrated.” Bobby reminded her.

“He was already killed in the beginning anyway, why did he need to travel in the future like that and kill Iron Man. Ugh!” Jisoo blurted out still feeling frustrated and sad by the death of one of her favorite Marvel heroes in the series.

“I love you 3000.” He continued to tease and pecked on Jisoo’s head which only made Jisoo whined even more.

Bobby burst out in laughter after watching his adorably mad wife. Jisoo just cutely wailed more at him and walked out. He just followed her and eventually held her hand to calm her down. The act cooled Jisoo immediately and she just smiled waving the invisible white flag.

“Let’s call Jinhwan-oppa now. They might be here already.” Jisoo suggested which Bobby instantly complied.

He dialed Jinhwan’s number on his phone and after just a few rings, someone picked up.

“Hyung, are you here yet?”

“ _Hmm, we’re already on the escalator going on the 2 nd floor. Where should we meet you?” _The voice on the other line asked.

“Let’s meet at the front of the restaurant. We’re already close there.” Bobby replied.

_“Okay!”_

The couple headed to the restaurant as planned since it’s already time for their reservation. They had planned to meet the other couple as they usually do when both parties are available. A few walks and they already reached the meeting place. Jisoo immediately gasped and screeched when she saw the running little girl towards her.

“Haebyeon-ah!” Jisoo’s cute voice was almost heard by Jinhwan and Junhoe few meters away from them.

“Jisoo-imo!” Haebyeon’s tiny voice screamed and she was running with both her hands up in the air ready to hug Jisoo.

Jisoo carried Haebyeon when the child embraced her and showered her with kisses. The three men just fondly watched the two cuddle each other.

“I miss you, Jisoo-imo, Bobby-samchon.” The little girl almost muffled her words.

“She’s so cute, Oppa! She’s growing so fast!” Jisoo adored and snuffled on the little girl’s cheek while the latter just wrapped her tiny arms around Jisoo’s neck.

“She was really excited when she knew we we’re meeting you.” Jinhwan jeered and widely smiled.

“Hyung, please let’s meet over lunch next time. Haebyeon is supposed to rest and sleep early.” Junhoe said with his sarcastic smile yet very serious about his words.

Bobby’s eyes narrowed and walked towards his best friend before resting an arm on Junhoe’s shoulder.

“Junhoe-ya, I didn’t expect you to be this overprotective father.” Bobby chuckled with the rest of them at the teasing which eventually made Junhoe rolled his eyes at him.

“I’m serious, hyung.” Junhoe responded but laughed nonetheless.

“I know. I’m sorry for meeting you in such a short notice and during dinner. This is the only time we’re staying here in Seoul before we go back to Busan.” Bobby explained while they all started to go inside the restaurant upon confirmation of their reservation.

“I’m sorry, Junhoe-ya. I wanted to see Haebyeon that’s why I told Bobby-oppa to ask if it’s okay to meet you tonight.” Jisoo shyly confessed while still carrying the cute toddler on her arms.

“Oh, it’s okay noona. She was even more excited to go than us.” Junhoe chuckled which made Bobby softly elbowed him.

“Ya! If it’s Jisoo it’s fine. If it’s me, it’s not? I’m betrayed. Hyung!!” Bobby cutely whined and let go of Junhoe to stamp his way to Jinhwan’s side and held the latter’s arm instead.

“Aigoo…I feel bad for my daughter seeing these two acts like 5 years old.” Jinhwan turned to Jisoo and shook his head.

Those words made Jisoo laugh before she could manage to answer. “I don’t even know why we’re stuck with them.” She added in the teasing.

The best friends just scoffed in disbelief then they all settled in their reserved table. After going through the menu and ordering their foods, their table was immediately filled with chitchats. They haven’t meet each other for months and they’re using their waiting time to catch up on what’s happening with their life, though the communication was constant. They talked about work, the movie Bobby and Jisoo just watched, Haebyeon growing up, and random things. Jisoo mostly played with Haebyeon while the other three men talked among themselves.

They all fell a little quiet when their food arrived and started to enjoy them. This time, all eyes were focused on Haebyeon as each of them wanted to land a food in her mouth. They would all watch her cutely munch on her food which makes her cheeks even puffier.

After their blissful dinner, Bobby suggested they should hit the road since it’s getting late and they didn’t want to keep Haebyeon awake for too late than she already was. After paying the bill, Jisoo and Haebyeon were the first one to lead their way out of the fancy restaurant while holding the little girl’s hand, swaying them as they walk.

A smile escaped Jinhwan’s lips and his head automatically checked out Bobby on his side who was also staring at the adorable scene in front of him. Jinhwan leaned to his side closer to Bobby’s ear and whispered.

“You should really make your own baby before Jisoo gets obsessed with my daughter.”

Bobby abruptly turned his head to Jinhwan and awkwardly chuckled. “I can be a good partner, but I’m not sure if I can be a good dad.”

The younger shyly admitted and returned his gaze on his wife who was swinging Haebyeon’s arm with her.

“Oh, come on. You’ll be fine. Look at Junhoe. Who would have thought he could be a good dad either? I, myself, couldn’t even believe it.” Jinhwan playfully said in his soft voice careful not to be heard which made Bobby laughed, but Junhoe was already hearing everything.

“Hey. I was the one spending more nights to change her diaper and lull her to sleep. Cut me some slack, hyung.” Junhoe contended.

“Agree. At least he knows how to change diaper.” Jinhwan whispered to Bobby continuing his teasing to his boyfriend who just let out a frustrated ‘tsk’ at the conversation.

When they reached outside, they bid their farewell and the little girl almost cried when they went on their separate ways.

“Shh, it’s okay princess. We will see them again next time.” Junhoe lovingly uttered to her daughter whom he was carrying on his arms.

“I want to play with Jisoo-imo again.” Haebyeon cutely said while sniffling.

Jinhwan smiled and caressed his daughter’s hair before responding. “Next time, we’ll visit them in Busan and go to the beach. Okay?”

“Really?!” The little girl exclaimed.

Both of them nodded at her and that was when they reached their car in the parking lot and drove on their way home.

Jisoo and Bobby also reached their car and hit the road. They’ll be staying in Junhoe’s hotel for the night before going back to Busan the next day since it was already late. Bobby blasted a pop music in the car but not too loud to hurt Jisoo’s ears.

“Isn’t it amazing to witness your best friend having a family of his own now?” Jisoo randomly expressed while looking outside the window.

Bobby shortly glanced at her and returned his focus on the road. “You really adore Haebyeon, don’t you?”

“She’s so lovely. She completes Jinhwan-hyung and Junhoe. I think they really have a beautiful family. Don’t you think?” Jisoo turned her head to her husband on the wheel and smiled.

“Hmm. They do. Those two really went through a lot. Who would have thought they’ll come this far?” Bobby slightly shook his head remembering the past.

Flashbacks suddenly visited his mind – from Junhoe being his best friend, boyfriend, their painful breakup, the way they both moved on from each other, marrying Jisoo, bending his friendship with Junhoe, to finally opening up his heart again for the woman beside him. He thought, all of them went through so much and he was feeling grateful inside that they are smiling now and no more pain.

His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a soft hand held his right hand and their fingers slowly intertwined. Jisoo sweetly beamed at him which made his heart flutter.

“You also went through a lot. So, thank you for staying with me and for keeping your promise.” His wife said while brushing her thumb on his knuckle.

“Promise? What promise?” Bobby innocently asked.

Jisoo turned her gaze outside the window again without letting go of Bobby’s hand and answered. “That you won’t make me cry. I’ve always been so happy after the night you said that, you know. Thank you for making me happy always.”

Bobby felt butterflies in his stomach hearing those soft words from his wife. He can’t help but gently squeezed her hand to let her know how he felt.

“You make me happy again. I should be the one thanking you.” He said and carefully brought their hands in front of him until he leaned forward a little and planted a quick kiss on the ring that was on Jisoo’s finger.

Jisoo looked at him with a little tear in her eyes. She dearly smiled at her husband and the ride was filled with comfortable silence with their overflowing feelings that words couldn’t describe.

After half an hour, they arrived at the hotel. They reached Jisoo’s room and now standing at the door.

“Thanks, Oppa. You should rest now, too.” Jisoo beamed at her husband who is standing a few inches away from her.

“Hmm…you, too.” Bobby petted her head before she turned her back to open the door.

“U-uhm…Jisoo-ya.” Bobby softly called out which made her front him again.

“Yeah?”

Jisoo’s eyes widened when Bobby leaned forward to her and pecked on her forehead. The surprised reaction on her face didn’t last long and was replaced by a content smile. Their eyes locked and she bravely kissed Bobby on the cheek as a response.

“Good night.” She shyly said and watched Bobby turned his back. But this time, it was her who called him out again.

“O-Oppa…D-Do you want to…sleep with me?” Jisoo couldn’t look at Bobby in the eyes after saying her words.

Bobby jeered and internally feeling giddy by his wife’s offer. They had spent nights in one room together, but it wasn’t very often considering they were both busy and barely had time to spend together. Bobby respected his wife and never did anything that was against her will. Even after they had slept together a few times in the course of their marriage, Bobby never initiated anything on her.

“Jisoo-ya, you’re really good at this thing.” Bobby teased her knowing how his wife’s cheeks were already turning red.

“N-No! I-It’s not what you think. N-Nevermind! I-I didn’t say anything. Good night!” Jisoo stuttered and panicked.

She turned her back on Bobby feeling embarrassed by what she said while feeling the heat on her cheeks. But she gasped when a pair of hand laced on her waist and felt Bobby’s broad figure on her back. Bobby gently rested his chin on her shoulder, she could hear his breathing.

“Thank you, Jisoo-ya.”

Jisoo shyly pressed her lips feeling giddy by the back hug Bobby gave him. She then opened the door for them taking careful steps inside because Bobby was still hugging her. Bobby closed the door using his feet and the couple spent a blissful night together.

\--

Hanbin and Dahyun.

Hanbin removed the surgical mask, and gloves and threw them on the bin. He just finished his Craniotomy surgery on a car-accident patient and felt like he lost his energy from just a single operation. While scrubbing his hands, Yunhyeong appeared on his side and washed his hands with him.

“Young people should really be careful in driving. Why did he even drive when he knew he was drunk. He almost died. He’s lucky you operated on him.” The man beside him blabbered.

“We treat patients, sunbae. We don’t stick our noses on their business.” He coldly said.

“Aigoo…Mr. Stone Cold, this is why other doctors don’t hang out with you. You’re too blunt and a snob.” Yunhyeong gently elbowed him and turned off the splashing water.

“I have friends, sunbae, and one of them is talking to me right now.” Hanbin scoffed and teasingly shook his hands at Yunhyeong’s direction.

“Yah! I don’t even know why I’m still friends with you.” Yunhyeong laughed at him and jokingly wiped his hands on Hanbin’s scrub.

They both hit the hallway together when they bumped at Donghyuk who brightly smiled at them with a drink on his hand and slightly bowed.

“Hanbin-hyung, Dahyun is at the lobby. Look, free drinks again.” Donghyuk cheerfully showed his drink to his seniors and drank from it.

“Ohhh, your wife is bringing you food again. How sweet.” Yunhyeong winged his arm on Hanbin’s shoulder while saying those words in slight sarcasm.

“Oh, thanks Donghyuk-ah.” Hanbin tapped his junior’s arm and the latter excused himself since he still had some rounds to do.

“She must have dropped your son to school already, now that she’s here.” Yunhyeong spoke.

“Hmm…” Hanbin coldly responded.

“You’ve been married for years, had a son, but I haven’t seen you get excited with your wife always bringing you home-made food for lunch. She even treats us drinks.”

“I told her not to bother bringing me food here, so she can just rest at home after dropping Hyunjae at pre-school. She doesn’t listen anyway.” Hanbin jeered at Yunhyeong trying to lighten up their mood.

“Ya! Can you just appreciate her efforts for you? Of course, she’s your wife. It’s her duty to take care of you, too.” The older said in a lighter note.

“Of course, I do. I just don’t want to exhaust her. I know looking after Hyunjae is tiring already.”

“Ooh, so you actually care for her. You don’t look like it.” Yunhyeong airily laughed at Hanbin while squeezing the latter’s shoulder.

They finally saw Dahyun on the lobby from the second floor where they currently at and Hanbin saw the familiar lunch box on the waiting table in front of his wife with the remaining 2 drinks, based on the number of take-out bags left.

“See, a beautiful wife preparing your food, taking care of your friends, and looking after your son…why am I still single?” Yunhyeong joked and looked at Hanbin with his brows quirked.

Hanbin just hissed at him and shook his head. Over the past years, Yunhyeong hadn’t change at all. He was still so talkative and nosy. But Hanbin is thankful with the people around him at the hospital, they helped them coped up with his heartbreak.

They rode the elevator to finally meet Dahyun at the hospital lobby. Dahyun saw them from a distance, so she waved at them and shyly smiled. Yunhyeong waved back at her and returned the smile. But it instantly faded when he saw nothing on Hanbin’s face. Just a straight face.

“Woah. You don’t even smile at her.”

Hanbin looked at Yunhyeong confused and just shrugged him off.

“You know, I haven’t seen you get excited meeting someone at the lobby except Ji—“ Yunhyeong almost stumbled when Hanbin intentionally swung his arm on his shoulder with his full force.

“Stop it, sunbae, or you won’t get your drink.” Hanbin faked a smile at him and said those words with his gritted teeth.

Yunhyeong deliberately removed Hanbin’s arm piercing on his shoulder and flashed a sarcastic smile. “That’s not your call. It’s from your wife.”

“Yunhyeong-sunbae!” Dahyun exclaimed that separated the two doctors.

“Hi, Dahyun-ie! Is this mine?” Yunhyeong shamelessly claimed his favorite drink from the table.

“Yes. Did you just finished a surgery?” The lady asked after noticing them wearing only their green scrub.

“Oh! We just finished, and you arrived right on time. We’re starving.”

“Here. I brought a lot to share it with everyone.” Dahyun shyly handed the lunch box on Yunhyeong before timidly glanced at her husband.

“Thank you. You should go home now and rest.” Hanbin monotonously uttered.

“O-Oh…Enjoy the food. I won’t stay any longer. You must be busy.” The lady smiled at him which he just returned with a half smile.

“Be careful.” Hanbin added.

Dahyun just smiled and nodded before bidding her goodbye. Yunhyeong and Hanbin were already on their way to the cafeteria with the lunch Dahyun brought them.

“If it’s your ex-fiancé brought this for you, I am 100% sure you’re not gonna share anything to us, even if he told you to share it with us.” Yunhyeong blurted again.

Hanbin glared at him upon hearing what he just said. “Why do you always bring him up?”

“Because we miss the old you.”

Hanbin shook his head and rolled his eyes on Yunhyeong.

“I am always like this, sunbae. What do you mean?” Hanbin just wanted their conversation to be done.

“Uh-huh? The only thing that hadn’t changed about you is your cockiness when it comes to being the best surgeon here in the hospital. Everything else, no. You used to be bubbly and you know…” Yunhyeong showed some gestures with his hand while processing the right words in his mind.

“That’s not true. I am not a bubbly person.” Hanbin lightheartedly laughed.

“I mean, I barely see you smile. Like, smile ‘smile’. You used to be so full of energy, but now I feel like sometimes you’re an AI robot. This is why you earned your nickname ‘Mr. Stone Cold’. You’re aware of that, right?” Yunhyeong sounded sarcastic, but there was truth in his words.

“That’s really not a bad thing. No one’s bothering me because of that.” Hanbin faked a laugh which was quickly caught by the other man.

“Oh, see? That! That laugh. You sound like a sealion.” He compared though he knew he didn’t know how sealions sound like.

This time, Hanbin laughed for real because of the nonsense comparison. “Sunbae, your sense of humor really sucks. But your dumbness is on another level.”

“Yah! How dare you! I am a doctor. I can’t be dumb.” Yunhyeong jokingly argued.

As they continue teasing each other, they had reached the cafeteria and some of their colleagues were already sitting on their usual spot. Hanbin shared the lunch Dahyun made with everyone and enjoyed their break from an exhausting surgery.

“Just wait for me at the pre-school. I will pick you up.” Hanbin said on the phone before hanging up. He was off duty early, so he decided to fetch his wife and son at the school.

“Hanbin-ah! Are you going home? Can you give me a lift?” Jaewon said while panting. He looked like he ran to catch Hanbin.

“Oh, hyung. Of course, come on. But I’ll be picking up Hyunjae first then drop you off.” Hanbin said while opening the door of the driver’s seat and Jaewon also hopped in on the opposite side.

“Thanks! I’m glad I caught you. I’ve been calling you nonstop.” Jaewon uttered while buckling his seatbelt.

Hanbin started the engine and slowly drove away from the hospital. “I’m sorry, I am on the phone with Dahyun. I didn’t hear you.”

“How’s Hyunjae? I haven’t seen your boy in a while. You didn’t let us see him.” The other guy jokingly said.

“Hyung, a hospital is not a playground. Why would I bring my son there?” Hanbin sarcastically answered though he was also serious.

“Ya! I didn’t say bring him there all the time. We can have some lunch or whatever.” Jaewon looked outside the window and rest his right elbow on the car door.

“This is why you and Yunhyeong-sunbae are still single. One is so nosy and lame, and one is leeching on my son.” Hanbin teased which made his friend laughed.

“Let me guess. He talked about ‘him’ again. You only call him nosy when he brought up something in ‘your’ past.” Jaewon has been his best friend since he was assigned in the hospital, and his friend knew him too well at this point.

Hanbin just scoffed at Jaewon not wanting to say anything to start another conversation about that topic, but he was wrong. His silence still didn’t stop his friend to say something.

“Everyone can see how you changed after what happened. So, I won’t blame them if they keep on nagging you about it.”

“I just want you all to stop poking me about that. It’s been years.” Hanbin answered casually.

“Well, I really don’t care because I’ve seen everything, but I just want you to open up yourself for your wife, too. Dahyun is doing her best to reach out to you.”

Hanbin’s forehead scrunched at the statement which rewarded Jaewon a confused glare.

“Come on, stop giving me that look. I understand why you’re cold around everybody at the hospital—”

“I am not.” Hanbin interrupted Jaewon and giggled.

“Yes, you are. But you should at least treat your wife warmly.” The older continued.

“Hyung—” Hanbin was about to say something, but Jaewon didn’t let him.

“She’s really being a good wife and mother to your son. I know you can see it, too. I can also see you care about her. But, can you at least show it to her? Don’t let your son watch you treat his mom this way.” Jaewon lecture him.

“You’re making me a bad guy here, hyung.” Hanbin casually responded without breaking his focus on the road. “I’m treating her well as much as I can, okay?”

“Oh yeah? Then why does Yunhyeong always poke his nose on you? You know him. He notices every little thing. Don’t you like how she always look after you, bringing you lunch, and all that?” Jaewon glanced at Hanbin who didn’t turn his head to look at him.

Hanbin heavily sighed before responding. “I care about her, okay? I do. It’s just that…” He hesitated.

“What? Come on, you can tell me.” Jaewon sincerely said.

“She does things that reminds me of ‘him’. Bringing me stuff and buying your favorite drinks which were always Jinh—his habit. She also learned how to cook because she wanted to make me my favorite Kimchi Stew, but she tried to make it in ‘his’ recipe. It’s been so hard for me to move on, you know that, hyung. And one of the reasons is that. I feel like she wants to be him in some ways thinking I would look at her the way I look at him.” Hanbin confessed.

Jaewon deeply sighed after listening to his friend confide. “Don’t you appreciate her effort to understand what you truly want? Maybe she’s doing that because she really wants to reach your heart.”

“I don’t want her to be him for me. She can be herself and express what she truly feels.”

“Maybe she thinks you won’t open up yourself to her if she wasn’t him. She knew how much you love your ex and maybe she thought she can never replace him in your heart.” Jaewon honestly advised.

Hanbin fell silent for half a minute trying to process what his friend just said. He knew it was all true, but he just wasn’t the type of person to come around to someone he likes. It even took him years to pursue Jinhwan before. He wasn’t good at expressing his feelings.

“I just want her to be herself and stop comparing him to her. I admit he will always be that special person, but now he’s just someone I used to love. I also want to treat her well, but I suck at this, hyung.”

“Talk to her then. Go on a family trip and spend quality time with them. Try to fix your relationship with your wife. You’ve never taken them on a vacation. It’s time for you to do it for your son, too.”

Those were the last words exchanged between them before they finally arrived at the pre-school. Both of them got off the car and headed to the vicinity of the school to look for Hyunjae and Dahyun. When they didn’t find them on the main entrance, they roamed around until they reached the playground where some kids were playing with their parents and there were Dahyun and Hyunjae on the swing.

Hanbin stopped and watched his wife and son enjoyed playing on the playground. Dahyun was swinging Hyunjae carefully while both of their eyes were smiling. He saw Hyunjae say something and the next thing they did is climb the kiddie slide while Dahyun carefully put the little boy on her lap, ready to slide with him. The scene played on slow-motion in Hanbin’s eyes and he couldn’t remember the last time he saw his wife and son having fun at the play area. He knew his heart was fluttering at the scenario in front of him, and for a while, he could finally hear his own heartbeat.

Jaewon noticed the genuine smile painting on Hanbin’s face, so he winged his arm on Hanbin’s shoulder and watched the two from afar, too, with a bright beam on his lips.

“Take care of your family because they’re your blessing.”

Hanbin just smiled and slowly approached them on the playground. When Hyunjae recognized him, his son called out on him and ran.

“Appa!”

Hanbin welcomed his son with his arms and carried him as soon as he wrapped the little figure in his arms.

“Are you having fun?” Hanbin asked his son.

“Nae! Mom and I are playing.” The boy excitedly replied.

“Sunbae. You came with him?” Dahyun referred to Jaewon.

“Ah, yeah. I asked for a lift, so…And I was excited to see Hyunjae too.” Jaewon said and turned to the boy on Hanbin’s embrace.

“Hey, little man. How are you?”

“Samchon! Nice to see you again.” Hyunjae held out his fist for their ritual fist bump every time they see each other. Jaewon taught him that.

Jaewon softly bumped his fist as their greeting.

“Can we go home now?” Hanbin asked Hyunjae and the kid just happily nodded.

Jaewon offered to bring Hyunjae’s bag instead of Dahyun and so all of them hopped in their car one by one. The car was filled with giggles from Hyunjae and Jaewon playing at the backseat. After dropping Jaewon at his apartment, they also reached home in no time. Hanbin unbuckled his son from the babysit while Dahyun was holding his things.

“Let’s go.” Hanbin cutely said to his son and held his little hand.

Hyunjae looked back and waited for Dahyun to catch their steps. He extended his free hand to hold his mom’s hand on the other side too. Hanbin and Dahyun looked at each other down to their sweet child that made both of them smile. Hanbin gently messed his son’s hair before walking again to take the elevator going to their unit.

They’re walking slowly in the hallway while Hyunjae swings their hands with him. Hanbin felt blissful in his chest seeing his son holding him and there’s Dahyun on the other side with eyes full of love looking at their son.

\--

After that night, Hanbin decided to file a week leave for the first time ever since he got in the hospital. He spent his night deliberating about his feelings and making plans for their first family vacation to finally take that step forward for his own family and for himself. His close friends at the hospital were surprised by his sudden move but were cheering for him anyway. They all sent him best wishes like he was about to get married again for the second time. But deep down, it was the first time in a while that he felt nervous yet excited about something. His world was in a black and white but when he had his son, it started to be filled with hues of colors little by little. For him, seeing his son grow and always happy, it was enough. He worked hard to be the best dad he could be for Hyunjae. His son became his reason to keep living his life each day. But for the first time after so many years, he wanted to fill colors not only his life, but also his heart. He knew deep down that Dahyun had played a big role for him to move on from his past love, and that his wife already earn a portion of his heart.

“Have you packed everything we need for Hyunjae?” Hanbin casually asked Dahyun while putting his son’s shoes on.

“Ah, yes. I’ve double checked everything.” Dahyun replied with a smile while holding a small cute bag pack of her son.

Hanbin nodded and helped Hyunjae stand up from the sofa as they get ready to hit the road.

After some stopovers, they finally reached Haeundae after almost 5 hours of drive. They’ve checked in the hotel near the beach front. They settled their things in the room and Dahyun changed her son to comfortable clothes.

“What do you want to do first?” Dahyun cutely asked Hyunjae after changing his clothes.

“Let’s go to the beach!” He excitedly shouted.

“Aren’t you hungry?”

“Hmm…okay! Let’s eat then go to the beach.” Hyunjae adorably replied while poking his cheeks and pretended to think carefully.

Hanbin and Dahyun let out an airy laugh at the cuteness of their son before they went down to grab some late lunch. Since it’s almost summer, there’s quite a lot of people in the famous beach as well as in the hotel. Fortunately, they secured a small table and Hanbin grabbed their foods for them while Dahyun looked after Hyunjae who was busy looking around and playing on their seat.

Hanbin got them buttered shrimps, some cookies and sweets for Hyunjae, sushi, and some steak. They started to enjoy their food while taking care of Hyunjae. Hanbin knew Dahyun loves to eat shrimp, so he peeled her some and put them on her plate. The act obviously surprised Dahyun, but he saw the smile formed on his wife’s lips. Unconsciously, it made him smile, too and continued to peel the rest for her.

“T-Thanks, Oppa.” Dahyun shyly thanked him and munched on her food.

“Here, do you want some more? I’ll get it for you.” Hanbin offered and was about to stand but a hand halted him.

“N-No, it’s okay. You should eat, too. I’ll get them.” She smiled at him.

“Let me. I want to, okay? Just wait here.” Hanbin said and took off before his wife could answer him.

Dahyun watched Hanbin’s back with a big smile on her face. She felt like dreaming because for the past months, Hanbin had been so caring to her, not only their son. She knew Hanbin loves their son so much, but this is the first time in a long while that her husband actually looks after her and it makes her heart flutter.

After a minute or two, Hanbin was back with 2 plates on his hand.

“Oppa, are you that hungry?” Dahyun jeered at her husband who just grinned at her while placing the plates full of food on the table.

“Oh, I suddenly felt hungry.” Hanbin scratched the back of his head when he felt a little embarrassed.

“Dad, I want that one, too.” Hyunjae butted in while pointing his finger on the steak.

“Okay. You can eat them.”

Dahyun helped feed the little boy, while Hanbin was busy eating and peeling the shrimp for his wife at the same time.

“Dad, Mom is feeding me. Can you feed her, too?” Hyunjae randomly requested.

His parents were a little flabbergasted by the sudden question, looking awkwardly at each other. Dahyun sweetly petted her son on his head and softly answered him. “I’m okay, baby. Mommy can eat by herself.”

Hanbin looked at her and the next thing he knew, his hand with a piece of shrimp was already up in front of Dahyun’s face.

“Ah…” Hanbin uttered trying to feed it to his wife.

Dahyun gulped and looked at Hanbin timidly, but she ate it after some hesitations. They turned to Hyunjae when they heard a tiny clap from him. Dahyun felt the temperature coming up on her cheeks, but she was blissful inside.

After lunch, they headed back to their room to change into their beach fits as Hyunjae requested. Before the trip, they bought a family summer and beach outfits to match. Hanbin wore his navy-blue top swimwear paired with his summer shorts. He saw Dahyun changing Hyunjae to the same fits as him but in toddler size and had some white stripes on it. Dahyun looked amazed seeing Hanbin and Hyunjae standing side by side wearing their father-son outfit.

“Woah, you look cute.” She blurted out and took her phone out to snap a photo.

“Smile.” She instructed which her boys obeyed almost instantly.

“You should change, too, so we can walk on the beach. Hyunjae can’t wait to come out now.” Hanbin said and looked after his son.

After almost 3 minutes, Hyunjae called out for his mom being impatient already.

“Mom! Let’s go! I want to swim now!” The little voice echoed in their room.

“I’m coming.” A faint voice from the master’s room answered.

Hanbin and Hyunjae were playing when Dahyun went out of the room.

“Omma!” Hyunjae exclaimed and stood up from the floor to run to his mom.

Hanbin turned his head to follow Hyunjae, but his eyes broadened when he saw Dahyun in her blue stripes swimsuit paired with a denim short and her beach wave hair down. He gulped at the sight of his wife exposing too much skin than he was used to. Then he blushed when Dahyun bent down to carry Hyunjae because her back was totally exposed, revealing her milky white skin.

“Let’s go?” Dahyun asked Hyunjae in her arms and the little boy excitedly screamed in response.

Hanbin stood up in panic and blocked their way to the door.

“O-Oppa. Why? Did we forget something?” Dahyun innocently asked.

“W-Why are you wearing t-that?” Hanbin awkwardly asked looking away from her.

“Huh? You bought this for us. It’s a family set.”

Hanbin looked at their clothes and she was right. It was a family fit. He stuttered and scratched the back of his trying to find the right words to say.

“D-Did I? O-Okay, then.” He turned his back and shut his eyes feeling stupid and embarrassed. 

When Dahyun and Hyunjae finally went out, Hanbin grabbed a large white towel from their things and rushed outside. As he expected, too many eyes were following his wife because of the noticeable porcelain skin walking with him. He can’t help but feel annoyed especially when he caught men staring at her. Dahyun didn’t pay much attention to her surroundings because she was playing with her son, showering each other small kisses.

The giggles stopped when they stepped on the white sand outside the hotel. The beautiful beach view welcomed them and Hyunjae started to run towards the shore.

“Baby, be careful!” Dahyun shouted as they follow the toddler.

Hanbin was all smiles while watching his son enjoying the sand and running here and there. He turned to his side where Dahyun’s eyes were pierced on Hyunjae.

“Oh!” She gasped and when Hanbin looked in front, his son was already planked on the sand.

They both rushed to their son and Dahyun helped him to get up while Hanbin brushed off the sand all over his shirt.

“Hyunjae-ya, I told you to be careful. Are you hurt?” Dahyun worriedly asked.

“I’m fine, Mom. Hehe.” Hyunjae gave them a toothy smile and Hanbin just messed with his hair.

“Come on.” Hanbin said and held Hyunjae’s one hand and the little boy held his mom’s hand on the other side.

They were on their way to the shore when Hyunjae let them go and ran towards the water. They just watched the little boy enjoy the small waves chasing him. Laughter filled their hearts and the sight of their cute son filled their eyes. Hanbin slowly turned to his side where Dahyun was standing few inches away from him. He gently placed the white towel around her to discreetly protect his wife from malicious eyes around. Dahyun gladly wrapped herself with the towel her husband carefully put on her. He lost count of how many seconds he was already staring at the angelic face of his wife when little by little, he realized how beautiful she was especially when her eyes were smiling. He knew that Dahyun is a pretty girl, but at that moment, for the first time, he felt lucky to have her as his wife. Lost on his admiration, he unconsciously put his arm around her shoulder which surprised both of them, especially Dahyun.

Hanbin was quick to mask his expression and flashed a sweet smile at her. “Thank you for taking care of Hyunjae.”

“O-Oppa…O-Of course, he’s our son.” Dahyun stuttered, still clueless of what’s happening to them. She had never been this close with Hanbin, so the touch really caught her off guard. She could feel her heart pounding.

“Thank you for being my wife.” Hanbin softly said which made Dahyun blush.

“O-Oppa…” She could only uttered.

“I’m sorry for not taking care of you well and for not coming to you sooner.” He was already determined to make up for everything between their relationship, so he let himself be honest.

“I-It’s okay…” Dahyun’s eyes started to get blurry while her heart was thumping. She didn’t expect the sudden confrontation from Hanbin. They barely talked about them ever since they got together, and this kind of overwhelming words triggered some tears in her. She was emotional.

Hanbin smiled at her and looked in front to watch over Hyunjae who was playing with sand and waves not far from where they stand. Without looking at his wife, he continued.

“I want us to start over again. I want you to be yourself and come to me as you are. You don’t have to do things just to please me. I want you to know, that I am over my past. You and Hyunjae are my present and my future now. I never mentioned his name when we got married because I want a fresh start with you, leaving everything behind. I know we started on the wrong way, but I want to make it right now.”

Dahyun’s tears fell slowly on her cheeks after listening to her husband’s words. She tried to silently sniff not to distract Hanbin from what he was saying. The man heard her silent sob, but he needed to continue, or he will never be brave again to say what he truly feels.

“Watching you with Hyunjae, taking care and looking after me at the same time, I know now how amazing you are. It must be hard for you to love a broken person like me.” Hanbin smiled at her and wiped the tears from her cheeks.

Dahyun just shook her head in disagreement from his last words, still speechless about everything.

“I’m sorry if it took me years to realize my feelings for you. But I want to be a better person for you and Hyunjae now. I want to take care of both of you this time. Will you let me do it?” Hanbin cupped Dahyun’s cheeks while chasing away the falling tears with his thumbs.

Dahyun just nodded still sobbing at him. Hanbin let out an airy laugh at how cute his crying wife was. He wiped all the tears from her face and brought her to his embrace. Dahyun wrapped her arms around Hanbin’s waist and let out the happy tears from her eyes more.

“Sshh…I didn’t mean to make you cry.” Hanbin shushed her while caressing her hair.

“O-Oppa…thank you.” She mumbled on Hanbin’s shoulder.

“I should be the one thanking you…and I’m sorry for making you wait for me.” Hanbin tightened the hug and let his eyes close to feel both of their heartbeats. He knew deep inside, he was so happy for the first time in a long while.

Both of them were lost in their own little world when they suddenly felt a small figure trying to squeeze in between their thighs. They looked down to see Hyunjae trying to join them in a hug. They both chuckled and broke the hug. Hanbin carried Hyunjae and they both hugged him with their arms.

Hyunjae wrapped both of his arms around his parents’ necks and brought their faces together.

“Dad, Mom, I’m so happy!” The little boy cutely mumbled.

Hanbin and Dahyun looked at each other and smiled.

“I’m so happy, too, Hyunjae-ya.” Hanbin whispered at his son and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Hyunjae pecked on Hanbin’s cheek in return before turning to his mom and kissed her cheeks, too. Hanbin and Dahyun then snuffled on Hyunjae’s cheeks and shower him with small kisses. They were so filled with giggles.

Hanbin intently gazed at Dahyun, almost blinded by the bright smile she had on her face while looking at their son with full of love in her eyes. The next thing he knew, he was already leaning forward to her and Dahyun froze when she felt a soft lips against hers. Hanbin leaned back to see his wife’s reaction and as expected, she was taken aback by the sudden kiss. Yet Hanbin just smirked and planted another soft kiss on her. This time, he saw Dahyun close her eyes. The next kiss lasted for more than 3 seconds, and he could feel Dahyun smiling against his lips.

\--

The next day, they planned to just do some activities indoor to spend more quality time with Hyunjae. They had a lot of time left in their vacation, so they wanted to make use of that and enjoy one day at a time. Their hearts were filled with love and wished that their tomorrows will always be like this. Hanbin couldn’t ask for more.

In the afternoon, they planned to watch the sunset together while walking on the shore with Hyunjae holding both of their hands. Though there were a lot of people enjoying the orange sky, they still find peace in their walk while swinging Hyunjae in between them. They took a short stop to enjoy the sunset and snap some photos together before continuing their solemn walk.

“Dad, swing me more.” Hyunjae requested again which both of them did.

“Okay, you jump after 3.” Hanbin said and Dahyun prepared to carry their son on his arm.

“1…2…3…Jump!” Hanbin instructed and after three, Hyunjae jumped while they lifted him up and swing him as far as they could.

They were accompanied by laughter and when they decided to enjoy the last few walks left before they head back to the hotel, Hanbin couldn’t believe his eyes. Dahyun noticed the sudden silence from her husband and when she looked at him, he looked a little surprised. She followed Hanbin’s gaze in front and she also fell on the same expression when he saw Jinhwan, Junhoe, and a little girl holding both of their hands almost the same scenario as they were. They were walking towards them.

When their eyes met, same reaction flashed on the other couple’s face, but all of them looked at the children almost at the same time – Jinhwan and Junhoe looking at Hyunjae, while Hanbin and Dahyun looking at Haebyeon.

They didn’t stop and continued their walk but was slower this time. Jinhwan looked at Hanbin first, then Dahyun, and Hyunjae. Hanbin saw the smile escaped on Jinhwan’s face and he could see the sincerity of it in his eyes. His ex gave him a meaningful look and when they had finally closed the distance, there were no words exchanged, only silent smiles and eyes full of unspoken thoughts. They all saw Hyunjae and Haebyeon looked at each other confused, but was quick to ignore when they got passed each other and looked up at their respective parents.

Dahyun looked at Hanbin worriedly as they weren’t expecting to bump into Jinhwan’s family on their vacation. Hanbin looked back and saw Jinhwan looking back at them, too. But the last exchange they did is content smiles. Nothing more. Nothing less.

“O-Oppa…” Dahyun called out and Hanbin turned to her and smiled.

“We’ll be fine now, Dahyun-ah.”

Hanbin looked at the last moment of the beautiful sunset painted in the afternoon sky. They’ve been through a lot before coming this far. Memories were flashing in his head, but now there’s no more pain in his chest while remembering them. His eyes looked at Dahyun and Hyunjae at his side and looked at the sunset once again.

“ _You’re the witness of our painful end and beautiful beginning.”_ Hanbin said in his mind.

\--

Junhwan.

It’s been 2 months when they had their dinner with Jisoo and Bobby, so here they are in Busan to meet with them again since Jisoo said there’s something they want to tell them in person. Since they also both promised to Haebyeon they’re going to the beach, they agreed to meet in Busan and spent some family time together.

Jinhwan was changing his clothes in their room since he was already done changing his daughter to her beach wear and Junhoe was looking after her in the living area, also done with his clothes. From his white polo shirt, he changed to his summery shirt and comfy shorts since they will be going to the beach after lunch to play with Haebyeon and watch the sunset.

He was folding his used clothes to put them in another bag when he felt a pair of arm lacing on his waist from the back. He then felt Junhoe’s heavy head resting on his shoulder.

“Yah, how can you leave your daughter alone there?” Jinhwan hissed his partner while organizing their things on the bed before zipping their bags close.

“I just to hug you.” Junhoe cutely muffled on Jinhwan’s shoulder.

“Aigoo, why are you being so clingy today?” Jinhwan poked Junhoe’s head when they heard a little voice speaking from a distance.

“Daddy?”

Both their heads turned back and saw their daughter standing at the door looking at them while tilting her head.

“Yah…let go.” Jinhwan almost whispered at Junhoe while patting the arms locking around him.

Junhoe didn’t let go of him but maneuvered them to front the little girl.

“Daddy’s just hugging Daddy Jinhwan. Is that fine?” Junhoe responded to his daughter in a cute voice. He tried to, at least.

“Okay! Me too!” Haebyeon exclaimed and ran towards Jinhwan and hugged his waist where Junhoe’s arms were.

“Aigoo, my babies.” Jinhwan uttered and bent down to carry the little girl.

He planted a soft kiss on Haebyeon’s squishy cheeks and Junhoe also pouted on his shoulder. “Me too.”

“Hmm.” Jinhwan replied and let Haebyeon offer her cheek for Junhoe to kiss.

Junhoe gladly pecked on his daughter’s cheek but as stubborn as he was, he still pouted and asked for Jinhwan to kiss him.

“Ya, get off me. It’s hot.” Jinhwan hissed him instead but he only tightened the back hug and used Haebyeon as a bait.

“Princess, your daddy won’t kiss me.”

“Daddy, why won’t you kiss Daddy Junhoe? Don’t you like him?” Haebyeon innocently asked Jinhwan which made him secretly want to curse Junhoe for letting their daughter think this kind of things.

“No, baby. I like him.”

“Then why won’t you kiss him?” She asked again.

“Yeah, why won’t you?” Junhoe added which made Jinhwan sighed loudly.

“How can I win with you two? Fine.” Jinhwan surrendered and finally pecked on Junhoe’s cheek.

“Yey!” Haebyeon clapped after the kiss and hugged both of them, wrapping her tiny limbs around their necks.

“Are you ready to go to the beach?” Jinhwan excitedly inquired at his daughter and the little girl just nodded in equal enthusiasm.

Junhoe finally broke from the hug and got Haebyeon from Jinhwan to put her down so they can go outside already.

As planned, after eating lunch they went to enjoy the beach. The shore was packed with a crowd since it’s almost summer season and usually beaches started to gather people from all places.

Haebyeon and Jinhwan were playing with the waves, chasing the water and let it chase them, too. Junhoe just watch his lover and their daughter enjoy the beach while sitting comfortably on the sand. Haebyeon and Jinhwan were already submerged in the water with their nonstop splashing of water. Jinhwan was teaching Haebyeon to swim. Though his daughter already knew how to swim, he still would guide her with her floater because of the strong current from the waves. The smile on Junhoe’s face only grew wider and wider from watching his family in the water. He remembered that time when they were playing on the beach a long time ago. He suddenly realized that maybe that was the time when he started to develop his feelings for Jinhwan. He just didn’t notice it because he was still heartbroken with Bobby. But looking back now, he was certain that watching Jinhwan shine under the sunlight made him fall in love with him at that moment.

Jinhwan saw Junhoe just sitting still not far from them and looked like he was lost in his thoughts, so he told Haebyeon to drag him out there. The little girl excitedly ran towards his other dad and splash him some water before dragging his arm to make him stand. Jinhwan laughed at them and he just watched Junhoe chased their daughter. When he caught her, he lifted her up and put her on his shoulder as they charged forward to where Jinhwan was standing – half submerged in the salt water.

“Woah. You’re so tall, Haebyeon-ah.” Jinhwan exclaimed when they reached him.

“Dad! I can see so many people over there and there!” The little girl cutely said while pointing her finger from left to right.

“You’re taller than Daddy Junhoe, too.” Jinhwan added.

“Daddy! Let’s go farther.” Haebyeon requested which Junhoe complied.

He slowly walked farther and stopped when the water was almost at his chest. Junhoe slowly submerged in the water until he finally plunged his head in. They could hear Haebyeon’s giggles and screams every time her waist touches the water. The next thing they knew, they were already splashing water at each other while hearing Haebyeon’s cute laugh and squeal that played like a music to their ears.

After having some swimming time, they are now burying Junhoe in the sand that really made Haebyeon happy.

“Daddy, I’ll make you a pillow, too, so your head won’t hurt.” The little girl said while gathering the sand together under Junhoe’s neck. After a few shoves, Haebyeon did make a pillow made of sand for Junhoe.

After they finished burying Junhoe on the sand, Haebyeon laughed at her father looking so funny because of Jinhwan. The small guy curved some muscles and abs on the sand to make Junhoe look like a bulky man.

“Yah! Save me now. My face hurts already.” Junhoe struggled to say with his eyes almost closed.

“Bye, Daddy!” Haebyeon teased him while holding Jinhwan’s hand and dragging him away from Junhoe.

“Ya! Haebyeon-ah, you!” Junhoe tried to move and escape from the heavy sand filling his entire body.

Since he wasn’t deeply buried, he managed to get out from it and teased Haebyeon by pretending to chase her. Haebyeon screamed so much watching her dad ran after her. Jinhwan just laughed at them and his daughter ran to him and tried to hide at him while hugging his thigh.

“Waaah!” Haebyeon squealed and giggled but Junhoe caught her and tickled her.

“You buried me there and left me, huh?” Junhoe jokingly said still tickling her.

“S-Sorry! Hahahaha!” Haebyeon continued to cutely laugh and squealed.

“Hmp!” Junhoe snuffled on her cheeks and finally stopped.

“Haha! That’s enough.” Jinhwan softly commanded and they decided to rest in a shady area.

Haebyeon was busy making her sand castle while Jinhwan and Junhoe just fondly watched her from a few inches away. Junhoe unconsciously held Jinhwan’s hand resting on the sand that made the latter look at him.

“Why?” Jinhwan calmly asked with a smile and turned his gaze back to their little princess.

“Thank you.” Junhoe said without breaking his gaze on the little girl, too.

“For what?”

“For believing that I can be a good dad for her.” Junhoe softly answered with sincerity in his voice.

Jinhwan smiled wider and took few seconds to respond.

“We both made that connection with her when we first held her at the hospital.” Jinhwan recalled.

“Hmm…I felt that, too.” Junhoe uttered.

-Flashback-

(5 years ago)

“Hey, what’s wrong?” Junhoe asked when he noticed Jinhwan staring blankly at their things on the couch.

It was time for Junhoe’s discharge. They’re just waiting for Yejin to settle everything, so they can finally leave the hospital.

When Jinhwan didn’t reply, he slowly walked to him and gently caressed Jinhwan’s arms. “Are you thinking about baby girl?”

“Today is her last day, too, and she will be sent to an orphanage.” Jinhwan sadly answered full of concern in his tone.

Junhoe hugged his boyfriend and caressed his back to console him.

“She will be fine. I feel sad for her, too.” Junhoe planted a quick kiss on Jinhwan’s head and broke the hug right at the moment when Yejin get inside their room.

“Everything’s cleared now. Let’s go?” She smiled at them and helped Jinhwan with other stuffs to carry.

Yejin drove them back to Jinhwan’s apartment and helped them in settling Junhoe’s stuff before leaving the couple on their own as she also needed to go back to the hotel for some presentations.

“Are you hungry? Do you want me to cook something for you?” Jinhwan offered and massaged Junhoe’s temple while the latter sits comfortably on the couch.

“Let’s just order food. I don’t want to exhaust you. I know you’re tired of taking care of me at the hospital. I’m sorry.” Junhoe softly said and planted a kiss on Jinhwan’s palm.

Jinhwan just jeered at him and sat beside him. “Don’t say sorry. I’m so happy that you are here with me now. So, don’t think about it anymore. Okay?” Jinhwan kissed Junhoe’s hand in return.

“Then…can I ask a favor?”

“Anything. Just say it.” Jinhwan willingly replied.

“I want a bubble bath. I’ve been feeling so sticky and itchy.” Junhoe pretended to scratch his head.

“Oh! I think you really need that more than anything.” Jinhwan teased him and stood up to prepare the tub.

A hand grabbed him which made him halt and looked back.

“Can you…help me take a bath?” Junhoe shyly requested.

Jinhwan poked his forehead and chuckled at his boyfriend’s request, but he told himself to do anything Junhoe want.

“Fine. Now let go of me so I can prepare your bubble bath…Sir.”

Junhoe flashed his toothy smile at Jinhwan which only made the latter shook his head and jeered. After a few minutes, Jinhwan went out of the bathroom and called out Junhoe. Both of them went back in and Junhoe instantly smiled when he saw the tub full of bubbles. The tall guy then carefully took off his shirt with the help of Jinhwan since his body wasn’t 100% healed yet. He could still feel some swellings and bruises all over his body. Jinhwan then unbuttoned Junhoe’s pants and helped him took it off. Junhoe was left with only his boxers and Jinhwan bit his lower lip to stop himself from smiling. The expression didn’t go unnoticed on Junhoe though.

“Do you enjoy undressing me and seeing me naked?” Junhoe softly flicked Jinhwan’s forehead.

“Awh!” The small guy reacted and aided his head. “I just feel like I’m taking care of a big baby.” He reasoned out and rolled his eyes.

“Or do you want me to take off my boxers, too.” Junhoe teased while slowly pulling down his last piece of cloth.

“Ya!” Jinhwan stopped him. “Are you crazy? Go in the tub now or I won’t help you.”

Junhoe burst out in laughter when he saw how red Jinhwan’s face was. But he soaked himself in the tub anyway. He was playing with the bubbles while Jinhwan was rubbing some soap on his shoulder down to his chest.

“Put me some shampoo, too.” Junhoe cutely commanded still playing with the bubbles.

“Yes, sir.” Jinhwan pretended to sound annoyed but he still obeyed with Junhoe’s demand.

Jinhwan massaged Junhoe’s scalp and played with his hair to make fun of him. They both teased each other with the bubbles until the confines of the bathroom were filled with their laughter and giggles. In no time, Jinhwan was already joining Junhoe in the tub because the latter splashed him water and eventually forced him to join him. They stayed a little longer and enjoyed the comfort in each other’s arms. Junhoe rested his back on the corner of the tub while back hugging Jinhwan. He was playing with Jinhwan’s hand with the bubbles when he started to speak.

“I still keep thinking about baby girl, too.” He admitted.

Jinhwan was not expecting those words to come out from Junhoe, but he felt warm inside. He relaxed the back of his head on Junhoe’s shoulder and innocently played with their hands, too.

“You know, I’ve always wanted a family of my own.” Jinhwan responded in a soft voice.

“I know. That’s why I can’t help thinking about you holding baby girl in your arms. I feel like everything around you stopped. It made my heart skipped a beat.” Junhoe sincerely admitted.

“You’re so honest right now, Koo Junhoe. You’re making me cringe.” Jinhwan joked at him which made both of them chuckled.

“I’m serious, hyung.” Junhoe scoffed. “When her tiny fingers held mine, I felt something. I couldn’t explain it. It made me feel like protecting her.”

“I felt that, too. She’s really a special one.” Jinhwan responded. He intertwined their fingers while being vulnerable at their conversation.

They both fell silent after that thinking about what could happen to the baby they left at the hospital. After taking a bath, they ordered food for dinner as planned, so both of them could use their free time to rest. After spending a month in the hospital, they knew they both needed plenty of rest. So, after dinner, they just watched random movies on Netflix before finally surrendering their bodies on the comfort of their bed.

Junhoe and Jinhwan were facing each other with their comfortable positions while holding each other’s hand.

“Hyung…” Junhoe called out in his sleepy voice.

“Hmm?”

“I am freaking happy right now.”

Those words caused Jinhwan to smile and squeezed Junhoe’s hand gently. “Me, too.”

“I trust myself that I can be a good partner to you because I love you so much and I will never do anything that will hurt you.” Junhoe confided with his eyes closed.

Jinhwan faintly chuckled and answered with his eyes shut too. “I know.”

“But I don’t know if I can be a good father.” Those words were faint, but Jinhwan heard them loud and clear that it made him open his eyes and looked at Junhoe. The other guy still had his eyes closed.

“What makes you think that?” Jinhwan asked.

“Because I don’t trust myself about me being a good father in the future. I haven’t even thought about it…until we met baby girl.”

Jinhwan’s heart feel warm with Junhoe’s words. He was seeing a side of Junhoe he hadn’t even imagined.

“When I saw you with her, that’s when I realized how badly I wanted to give you a complete family you’ve always dreamed of.” Junhoe added.

Jinhwan’s eyes started to become blurry because of the unexpected tears forming already. “Junhoe-ya…” He weakly uttered.

Junhoe slowly opened his eyes and locked with Jinhwan’s. He already saw the tiny water on his boyfriend’s eyes, so he softly cupped Jinhwan’s cheek with his free hand.

“Even if I’m afraid to take that step, I think I can do it if I’m with you.”

A tear finally fell from Jinhwan’s eye which Junhoe quickly brushed away with his thumb.

“Can I really do it, Hyung? Can I really be a good father to a child?” The younger asked.

“There are no perfect parents, Junhoe-ya. But as long as you love your child with all your life, I know you will even be a better father than me. I trust you. You’re a good person.” Jinhwan held up his hand too, and caressed Junhoe’s cheek.

“Then…let’s adopt baby girl, hyung.”

Jinhwan’s eyes widened with the unexpected statement from his boyfriend. Taken aback by their conversation, Jinhwan abruptly pulled himself up and looked at Junhoe astonished.

“Ya…Junhoe.”

Junhoe also helped himself up and faced Jinhwan. The younger held both Jinhwan’s hand and looked straight at his eyes before speaking again.

“Let’s make our own family, hyung. Baby girl will make us a complete family. Let’s adopt her before anyone does.” Junhoe said in a serious tone.

“J-Junhoe-ya…” Jinhwan’s voice was a little shaky but his heart was already feeling blissful.

Jinhwan pulled Junhoe and embraced him tightly. “Thank you, Junhoe-ya!”

Junhoe wrapped his boyfriend in his arms and tried to stop any possible tears from falling. Honestly, he was scared to take this huge responsibility. But Jinhwan hugging him at the moment was worth taking this risk. They will make their own family and the word “family” already made his heart warm inside. As long as Jinhwan trusts him, he could be anyone he wants to be and that is to be a good partner to Jinhwan and a good father to their own child.

The adoption went smoothly with the help of Junhoe’s parents. They were also hesitant at first, but the couple convinced them eventually.

The first few months with the baby was not easy. Both of them has no experience in taking care of an infant, more so, having no one to breastfeed her or give her the warmth of a mother that babies usually look for. But they were thankful that their respective mothers helped them with taking care of Haebyeon. True to what he said, Junhoe spent most of the nights changing her diapers, trying to be a good husband to Jinhwan and a good father to Haebyeon. As years passed, Haebyeon grew up into a lovely young child who was well oriented of the kind of family she has. Being in an outside-the-normal family set up was not easy for her, too. But Jinhwan and Junhoe were always grateful that their daughter was a smart kid who quickly understands things that normally her age couldn’t comprehend. She was really a great blessing to them and to everyone around her. And for that, they were very lucky to have her as a daughter.

(end of flashback)

\--

“Dad! Look! I made it!” Haebyeon snapped them back to reality while the little girl was cheerfully pointing to her sand castle.

“Ohh…Is that your castle?” Jinhwan lovingly asked his daughter.

“Yes! And inside is you, and daddy, and me!” Haebyeon pointed at them one by one.

“Awh…Thank you! Come here.” Jinhwan extended his arms to hug the little girl.

Junhoe joined them and after a few second, they all broke the hug and noticed that it was almost sunset.

“Oh, sunset is coming. Do you want to take a walk and watch the sunset?” Junhoe asked Haebyeon and the little girl just cutely nodded.

Haebyeon held Junhoe and Jinhwan on her both hands and swung it while they were walking on the shoreside. They slowly walked on the opposite side of their hotel, as they followed the sun slowly setting on the horizon. They would sometimes chase the waves or let the waves catch them without letting go of their hands. Their afternoon was really a great memory both Jinhwan and Junhoe, and even Haebyeon, to remember.

“Haebyeon-ah…” Junhoe sweetly called out.

“Nae?” the little girl responded.

“Do you know why we named you Haebyeon?”

“No.” She shook her head and looked up at Junhoe.

“Then, do you know what ‘haebyeon’ means?”

“A shore. No, no. A beach?” Haebyeon hesitantly answered.

“Woah, you’re really smart.” Jinhwan complimented.

“Yes. It’s a shore. We named you Haebyeon because Daddy meet Jinhwan on the beach here in Busan, too. It was a special place that brought us together.” Junhoe explained and slowly gazed on Jinhwan who was just smiling while listening to him.

“Oh, really? So, I’m special, too?” The little girl’s words made both of them chuckled.

“Yes, Princess. You are so special to us, too, because you brought us closer together. You completed us.” Junhoe petted Haebyeon on her head and smiled at Jinhwan.

“So, you should always remember that no matter what people say, you are different because you are too special. Okay?” Jinhwan added.

“Nae!”

Junhoe and Jinhwan looked at each other and let out a content smile as they continued their peaceful walk with the sunset on their background.

When Jinhwan directed his look in front, he was surprised to see the upcoming people on their opposite side. Junhoe was obviously shocked to see Hanbin and Dahyun, too, with a little boy in between them almost the same scenario as they were. At first, Junhoe felt a little nervous when he saw the look on Jinhwan’s eyes. But when they walked pass them, he saw Jinhwan looked back and genuinely smiled at the people they bumped into. When his partner retrieved his gaze back to him, he saw something in his eyes he couldn’t describe.

“I guess, we both found our own home.” Jinhwan looked at him full of sincerity while saying that.

Junhoe’s heart skipped a beat after hearing what Jinhwan said. His hand automatically tightened his grasp on his daughter’s little hand while a genuine smile escaped his lips.

 _‘Home.’_ He repeated in his head. A word that made his heart content and warm. Yes. He indeed found his home with Jinhwan and Haebyeon. He then secretly felt excited for the surprise he prepared for Jinhwan at night. This unexpected encounter just made him more determined to do what he was about to do.

\--

“Hello? Bobby-hyung, where are you? Is everyone ready?” Junhoe almost whispered on the phone. Haebyeon was with him looking up to him and waiting for his instruction.

“ _Yes! We’re ready.”_ Bobby answered on the other line before hanging up.

“Are you ready, too, baby?” Junhoe said almost in whisper to Haebyeon.

“Yes, daddy,” The little girl replied in his tiny little voice while showing something to him.

“Okay, let’s hide that in your pocket. You know what to do?” Junhoe bent down and held her on her arms.

Haebyeon giggled and nodded looking excited for their dinner.

“Daddy! Let’s go! Jisoo-imo is already there!” Haebyeon called out.

“Yes, baby. I’m just tidying our things because your other dad doesn’t know how to clean after himself!” Jinhwan annoyingly shouted from their bedroom.

Haebyeon shrunk on her shoulders and covered her mouth while giggling watching Junhoe placed his index finger on his lips to signal her not to laugh loudly.

“I told you, we can do that later. Bobby-hyung already called.” Junhoe lied.

“Okay. Okay. I’m done. Let’s go.” Jinhwan stepped out from the room and Junhoe’s heart fluttered seeing Jinhwan in suit and his tie with his hair a little brushed up.

Junhoe felt like falling in love with his fiancé all over again. He definitely looked gorgeous.

“I can’t believe Bobby could pull off a grand surprise like this for his wife even making us wear this formal suit.” Jinhwan said while fixing his tie.

“You look…great.” Junhoe complimented which made Jinhwan smiled timidly.

“Wow, our little baby really looks like a princess. You look like Cinderella.” Jinhwan planted a soft kiss on her cheeks and held her hand ready to go.

“Let’s go.” Junhoe said and they were off to go.

They headed to the function hall Bobby instructed them to go to and Jinhwan was surprised to see almost all of their loved ones inside the hall. The set up was a little fancy but rather intimate seeing only family of Junhoe, his, Bobby’s, and Jisoo’s. They paid their respects to their respective families. After some greetings, they went to their respective table. Jinhwan scanned the area to look for Jisoo who he hadn’t seen.

“Is Jisoo not here yet?” He asked Junhoe who was looking at Haebyeon playing with Seiyeon and Yejin.

“Hyung, she will be here in a while. Remember, it was all Bobby’s plan.”

“Also, why is Seiyeon-noona here? She didn’t even told me she’s in Seoul.” Jinhwan asked in confusion.

“Maybe Bobby called her.” Junhoe concealed his lie with his toothy smile.

“You know something. Tell me. What is this really about?” Jinhwan innocently pried.

“Don’t spoil the surprise, hyung. Oh! There’s Bobby-hyung on stage now.” Junhoe said and pointed on the man on stage holding a mic.

Jinhwan just jeered and shook his head at how romantic Bobby could be with his wife.

“Hello everyone! I really appreciate you all for making the time tonight for this special night.” Bobby started.

Everyone clapped for him and then there was Jisoo who suddenly appeared on stage. The crowd were cheering for the couple.

“As you can see, everyone here are those people close to our hearts, to witness something beautiful.” Jisoo said as if she was starting to reveal their surprise any time.

Jinhwan was feeling giddy watching them on stage and even whispered compliments to Junhoe for the couple.

“First of all, we’re really sorry for lying to you about this.” Jisoo added.

Jinhwan looked at Junhoe with questioning eyes but Junhoe just shrugged him off so he focused in front again. Jisoo then went down the stage while the spotlight followed her. Jinhwan’s brows twitched when she stopped at Haebyeon.

“We want this little girl to reveal the surprise Bobby and I have.” Jisoo bent down to Haebyeon’s level and passed the mic to the little girl before standing up again.

Jinhwan thought it was Bobby’s surprise for Jisoo, but obviously it’s not.

“There’s a little baby inside Jisoo-imo’s tummy.” Haebyeon disclosed the news to everybody while gently poking Jisoo’s stomach.

Jisoo covered her mouth feeling a little shy about the news but everyone in the room was happy to hear the great news. Jinhwan looked at Junhoe in dazed and was obviously surprised by the sudden revelation from their friends.

“Ya…You know about this?” Jinhwan asked Junhoe again to which his fiancé just responded with a wide smile.

“Thank you, princess.” Jisoo petted Haebyeon’s head and got back up on stage again with Bobby.

The couple was standing side by side, wearing their huge smiles, and unspoken words were exchanged between them, so they started to speak again.

“Jinhwan-oppa. I’m sorry that you were the last person to know about this.” Jisoo said which confused Jinhwan even more.

“What? What do you mean?” Jinhwan asked.

“Hyung, everyone in this room already knew about it except you.” Bobby responded which made everyone laughed.

“I don’t get it.” Jinhwan looked around him and saw everyone nodding in agreement with Bobby.

“So, that’s it? You did all this just to tell me you’re pregnant?” The confused man joked that made the crowd smile and laugh more.

“You’re going to be an uncle soon, Jinani. You and Junhoe. Aren’t you happy?” Bobby teased more.

“Ya! What’s going on? Is this a gender-reveal party or what?”

“Should we get to the main event then?” Jisoo asked him and though still not getting what’s going on, he responded, “Yes, please.”

Jinhwan thought it was really a party to celebrate Bobby and Jisoo’s first child, so he was expecting something else. But the next words that came out from the couple surprised him even more.

“As requested by the man of the hour, we will go now to the purpose of this event.” Bobby started.

“We are so lucky to witness a love story as beautiful as yours and everyone in this room embrace you with open heart.” Jisoo turned to face Jinhwan in front of the stage as they were assigned at the center table.

Jinhwan met Jisoo’s eyes and he was a little confused of what was happening and the way Jisoo looked at him.

“We will play a short video before going to the main event tonight.”

After those words, the lights were out that made Jinhwan looked around for Haebyeon but sighed in relief when he saw his daughter sitting on his sister’s lap with eyes focused in front. When he retrieved his gaze, his heart immediately pounded when he saw what was on the screen.

It was a picture of him and Junhoe where they were both smiling at the camera. The next few clips were also photos of them from when they were still dating, stolen photos of him sleeping, annoyed, laughing, and other random shots. Some photos were photos of him and Junhoe from when they were still working at the hotel – photos he didn’t even know existed because it all looked so candid and obviously stolen. But what triggered something in him was when videos of them taking care of baby Haebyeon appeared on screen. He remembered those clips because some of them were taken by him. They had their cam recorder before that they used to record every special occasion with Haebyeon. Her first time rolling on her own, the first time she stood on her own, her first word, and all her other firsts together with them in the frame.

Jinhwan was already feeling emotional by the video but the next thing that played really surprised him. It was Junhoe sitting in front of the camera talking.

“Hi, Hyung. I am really nervous right now. I’m sorry I always have to lie to you, so I can pull off my surprises. But, this will be the most special lie I’d ever do because tonight, I want to formally ask for your hand to your parents who are probably watching this clip with us. I already asked their blessings about this, so you have no reason to say no to me anymore. Haha!”

They could hear the crowd laughed at Junhoe, too. Jinhwan was already crying at what’s happening at the moment. He had no single idea about the surprise. He thought it was really for Jisoo and Bobby, but he was clearly mistaken.

“The road we took was rough. Our journey tested us that we even get to the point of almost giving up. But I always thank you for not giving me that option. I am not good with words, so if what I am saying doesn’t make sense at all, please forgive me. I just want you to know that you saved me. I was already overboard, but your love saved me. You made me a better person and loved me for who I am and for what I am not. I love you so much that I can’t even think of any words to say anymore. Thank you for giving me a home I never thought I needed in my life, for accepting all my flaws and imperfections, and most importantly, for trusting your future with me. To all the people watching this video, I also want to thank you for giving our love a chance. We will not be here today, if it wasn’t for you, too. You accepted our fate and supported us. Thank you. Lastly, to my little angel and the light of our family, Princess…Haebyeon-ah. Are you listening to daddy?”

Jinhwan turned his head to the side where Haebyeon was and a tiny voice answered him.

“I hear you, Daddy!” Haebyeon’s response made everyone laughed again including Jinhwan who was already soaked in his tears.

“That’s my girl. Thank you for accepting me and Daddy as your parents. We know it will only get harder each day, but you always remain strong and never questioned our love for you. You are the reason we can have a beautiful family. You are the purpose of our life now. Always remember Daddy Junhoe and Daddy Jinhwan loves you so much, okay?”

Jinhwan looked at his daughter again and he saw her nodded while watching the video. He wanted to get his daughter and hugged her because he was already feeling overwhelmed. Everything is slowly sinking in him. He noticed Junhoe stand up and went to the stage.

“Kim Jinhwan. Stop crying now. I know you’re a crybaby, so I’m 100% sure you’re crying right now.” Junhoe’s voice on the screen continued.

It made Jinhwan laughed while drying his face from the tears and he could feel the eyes of everyone in the room focused on him.

“Even if you’re a crybaby, I still love you. Haebyeon still loves you and we both think that you are the best daddy in world! So, we prepared something for you. Please watch us well. I love you, Babe.”

The video ended with Junhoe smiling and waving. The lights slowly dimmed up and spotlight hit the stage. He was surprised that Junhoe and even Haebyeon were already up on stage with mics on their hand.

“Hyung, please listen to this song because this is for you.” Junhoe’s voice echoed inside the room and he saw him turned to Haebyeon on his side.

“Are you ready, Princess?” Haebyeon answered a cute “yes” on her mic, too which made everyone giggled at her cuteness.

The instrumental music started and Jinhwan’s heart was in bliss when his family started singing.

(Play: I Choose to Love You by Hyorin)

_(Junhoe) My hot lips want to  
Touch your soft lips  
So that my love will be delivered to your heart  
If you still haven't known how I felt  
I will love you more than anyone in this world  
  
I will love you until always,  
(Haebyeon) I will love you  
(Junhoe) Like this moment right now,  
(Haebyeon) More than anyone in this world  
(Junhoe & Haebyeon) I will love you  
  
(Junhoe) I can arouse your curiosity  
By saying difficult words  
I can spend this night with that common game  
  
But I want you to know my heart now  
I will love you more than anyone in this world  
  
(Haebyeon)I will love you until always,  
(Junhoe)I will love you  
(Haebyeon) Like this moment right now,  
(Junhoe) More than anyone in this world  
(Both)I will love you  
  
I will love you  
  
I will love you until always,  
I will love you  
Like this moment right now,  
More than anyone in this world  
I will love you…_

Haebyeon’s cute little voice made everyone adore her even more while she was really focusing on their duet with her Daddy. Every lyric made Jinhwan’s heart flutter and watching Junhoe with Haebyeon singing each word for him already warmed his heart even more.

Everyone applauded them after the song ended. Haebyeon cutely bowed like a princess and Junhoe played the role of her prince. Jinhwan proudly applauded them, too.

“Daddy! Do you like it?” Haebyeon asked him using her mic.

“Yes, princess. I love it!” Jinhwan shouted so everybody could hear him respond to his little one.

“Then, will you marry Daddy Junhoe?”

Everyone including Jinhwan gasped at the sudden and unexpected question from Haebyeon. He saw Junhoe’s proud face looking at him. A spotlight is already pointing at him. Haebyeon asking that question made Jinhwan’s heart skipped a beat. He looked around the room and his eyes caught his mom and sister seated in one table smiling at him and giving him their blessings. Tears immediately formed in the corner of his eyes, but he blinked them away because he doesn’t want everyone to see him cry now that the spotlight was at him.

When he looked back on stage, he saw Haebyeon got something from her dress with Junhoe helping her out. He covered his mouth when he saw a tiny red velvet box on his daughter’s hand. He didn’t expect Junhoe to give him another ring because he was already wearing their promise ring.

Haebyeon handed the mic to Junhoe and almost ran to where Jinhwan was. She was carefully holding the box in both her hands and the next thing she said melted Jinhwan’s heart even more.

“Daddy said when you say yes, I’ll put this on you because both me and this ring symbolize his love for you.” Haebyeon almost muffled some of her words, but those were crystal clear on Jinhwan’s heart.

He hugged her tightly while blinking away his tears for the nth time before pulling back and said, “Yes, baby. I will marry Daddy and you.” Jinhwan poked Haebyeon’s nose and offered his left hand.

The little girl carefully took out the ring from the box and put it on Jinhwan’s ring finger where their old ring was. Jinhwan kissed Haebyeon on the cheek after she put the ring on him. Haebyeon then dragged him to the stage and they could hear their loved ones cheer and applaud them.

Junhoe carried Haebyeon before hugging Jinhwan. Their families started to shed some tears, too, watching them hug each other on stage.

“He finally said ‘yes’. Yey!” Junhoe announced on the mic which made Jinhwan softly tap him on the shoulder feeling a little embarrassed and shy.

Jinhwan looked around the room and saw everyone very close to their hearts were really there, cheering for them, clapping, crying with them out of bliss, and wishing them the best of luck. He couldn’t believe it. They really made it. Junhoe, him, and Haebyeon made it. Their love story made it and found their own happy ending.

-chapter finally closed.-

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I want to thank all the readers of this fanfic. I appreciate all of your kind words and your support for this story. Now that we have finally closed this chapter after exactly one year since I've written this, no words can express how happy and grateful I am to everyone. Let's all meet on the next Junhwan journey! 
> 
> Love yall! <3 Love Junhwan!


End file.
